Sentimentos do Passado
by Ane Nate
Summary: Hyoga desaparece depois de anos seguindo a carreira que escolheu para sua vida normal que adquiriu depois das várias batalhas que travaram em nome de Atena,ele mal sabia que deixara vários corações partidos com o seu distanciamento. Como será a reação dessas pessoas quando ele voltar?
1. Prólogo

Capítulo 1: Prólogo

Depois da batalha contra Ártemis, os deuses reconheceram o sacrifício dos cavaleiros em geral e lhes deram seu perdão e uma segunda chance, os cavaleiros foram revividos e voltaram as suas vidas normais de antes. Saori voltou para o santuário junto com os cavaleiros de ouro, mas também continuou a cuidar dos negócios de seu avô, variando em suas funções.

Os cavaleiros de bronze voltaram a estudar, mas estavam muito atrasados, com a ajuda de Saori foram matriculados nos últimos três anos restantes, exceto Seiya e Shun que eram um ano mais novos que os outros. Porém cada um tomou um rumo relativamente diferente, apesar de que teriam sempre de retornar ao seu local de treinamento e treinar novos cavaleiros e cumprir as missões que lhe forem designadas.

Hyoga foi um prodígio, aproveitou a boa educação recebida por Camus e seu talento de boa memória e facilidade de aprender tudo muito rápido, era um gênio entre os outros por assim dizer, assim não cursou os últimos três anos, estudou todo o assunto desse período em apenas seis meses, fez provas, passou em todas e se inscreveu para as melhores universidades do mundo, acabou ganhando várias bolsas de estudos, logo escolheu estudar em Harvard para direito criminal, terminou a graduação em apenas três anos e fez sua pós para entrar na policia como detetive em investigações para casos mais difíceis que a força tarefa não conseguia resolver, porém decidiu ficar na policia americana em seu período de residente e mudou pra Paris pra ingressar na policia francesa por um ano, um conselho de seu mestre Camus, em seguida na policia inglesa e mais tarde na policia americana de novo para planejado de mais um ano, mas ainda tendo de visitar o vilarejo de Kohoutek na Sibéria frequentemente para supervisionar seu pupilo que Camus também ajudava a treinar, se deslocar milhares de quilômetros de distância era algo bastante fácil para um cavaleiro legendário como ele, como ficou conhecido depois da batalha no Hades, assim como os outros. Sua carreira ia muito bem e logo Hyoga ficou muito conhecido por seu talento de resolver casos difíceis muito rapidamente em várias agencias de força de tarefa de vários países mesmo a distancia, logo elas competiam para tê-lo em suas equipes. Por outro lado ele não tinha tempo para visitar seus amigos no Japão apesar de sempre mantê-los informados de onde estava e o que estava fazendo.

Quanto a Shiryu estudou os três anos de colegial e também se inscreveu pra várias universidades, conseguiu várias bolsas de estudos também, era muito inteligente também, mas sempre ficava atrás de Hyoga nesse quesito, ele escolheu uma bolsa de estudos na melhor universidade da China, assim decidiu cursar administração lá, pra ficar perto de Shunrei, pois o mestre ancião decidiu ficar com Shion no santuário. Shiryu terminou o curso e assumiu o cargo de diretoria das empresas Kido como um representante de Saori e alivia-la de suas multifunções, voltando assim pro Japão levando Shunrei consigo, mas também tinha a obrigação de treinar um pupilo, mas o mesmo era treinado por Dohko no santuario, e assim como Hyoga, Shiryu o treinava sempre que podia.

Seiya também cursou administração como Shiryu, mas como era mais novo teve que cursar 4 anos a mais de colegial e teve que treinar um garoto na Grécia, assim como Shun que decidiu fazer literatura e ser escritor e já estava escrevendo um livro e terminaria a faculdade em Tóquio em exatamente um ano junto com o lançamento de seu primeiro livro que prometia ser um dos maiores best-seller da atualidade. A ilha de Andrômeda foi sendo aos poucos reconstruída e Shun teve que se juntar a June e em meio período ajudou na reconstrução da ilha tendo ainda que treinar um pupilo, mas tinha sempre a ajuda de June que considerava uma irmã querida, a mesma decidiu pela vida somente de Amazona.

Ikki decidiu sumir por um ano em viagens, quando voltou quis terminar o colegial, mas não quis fazer faculdade, não tinha paciência pra isso, e decidiu seguir com a profissão de fotografo, paixão que adquiriu em suas andanças. Mas era muito bom no que fazia e recebeu boas propostas de empregos em jornais e revistas muito importantes e populares de Tóquio, recebia missões do santuario frequentemente, pois era o que tinha mais tempo livre de todos os outros, não reclamava, pois o ajudava a se distrair quando não tinha trabalho pendente, o que acontecia sempre, pois sempre fazia tudo muito rápido, como todos também adquiriu um pupilo, que era treinado no santuario e era o que tinha seu mestre mais presente do que os outros. Ikki era muito rigoroso como mestre.

Os cavaleiros se reuniam duas vezes por mês pra manter a proximidade, tanto os de prata quanto os de ouro e bronze, mas os cavaleiros de prata viviam em missões, então poucos deles apareciam em suas reuniões, restando à maioria dos de ouro e quase sempre os de bronze, com exceção de Hyoga que vivia ocupado, mas que sempre mantinha contato por cartas para manter todos informados de que ainda estava vivo, apesar de que seu mestre Camus e seu pupilo Jacó o viam frequentemente, pelos quais também mandava noticias para os outros. E Ikki que como sempre preferia se isolar de todos, apesar das insistências de seu irmão Shun para se socializar mais.

Em uma reunião de reencontro de cavaleiros, todos estavam reunidos inclusive com seus pupilos que se conheciam também... eram as crianças da família, os novos integrantes do grupo e futuros defensores de Atena, mas como sempre Hyoga não estava, apesar de seu pupilo estar presente na companhia de Camus, e por incrível que pareça Ikki estava presente, sua presença era sempre muito rara, e só aparecia quando Shun lhe azucrinava muito a vida, e não foi diferente dessa vez, estava emburrado num canto do grande salão da mansão Kido, local designado para a reunião dessa vez, essas reuniões eram mais como confraternizações para 'quebrar o gelo' que poderia aparecer entre eles, e nenhum deles queria isso, depois de tudo que passaram juntos era natural que se sentissem como uma grande família, as intrigas e antigas lutas foram deixadas de lado, e todos se comportavam como grandes amigos. Saori não tinha aparecido, estava ocupada com assuntos do santuario.

Os cavaleiros de bronze eram os mais jovens e mais extrovertidos, especialmente Seiya e Jabu que eram como sempre uns tagarelas, diferente dos cavaleiros de ouro que eram mais velhos e mais reservados. Todos organizavam jogos, conversavam banalidades, trocavam conselhos, principalmente para os mais novos, bebiam e comiam, dançavam, enfim, se divertiam juntos.


	2. Shun

Capítulo2: Shun

___"Os cavaleiros de bronze eram os mais jovens e mais extrovertidos, especialmente Seiya e Jabu que eram como sempre uns tagarelas, diferente dos cavaleiros de ouro que eram mais velhos e mais reservados. Todos organizavam jogos, conversavam banalidades, trocavam conselhos, principalmente para os mais novos, bebiam e comiam, dançavam, enfim, se divertiam juntos."_

POV's SHUN

Shun conversava com Afrodite sobre o andamento de seu livro que seria lançado assim que ele se formasse na faculdade, ele era muito talentoso em criar, estavam sentados em uns bancos perto de um minibar do grande salão da mansão Kido, Afrodite estava bebendo um uísque e Shun um chá. Afrodite dava ideias para seu livro, falava sem parar, parecia que o livro era dele. Shun acabou por se distrair, vez ou outra olhava de esgueira para o seu irmão que se excluía de todos num canto do grande salão perto de uma janela, bebendo umas cervejas, parecia distante a tudo, talvez pensasse em alguém, assim como ele mesmo... Estava feliz que seu irmão tenha voltado depois de um ano de viagens e que tenha decidido ficar, mas Shun sempre tinha medo que ele decidisse sumir de novo sem aviso prévio, se preocupava com o irmão, e sabia que desde que este ele sumiu por um ano algo o pertubava e percebia que a angustia dele ainda permanecia quando ele voltou, mas nunca perguntou nada, sabia que Ikki não responderia mesmo que insistisse então seria melhor deixa-lo em paz com seu sentimentos, mas ainda assim estava feliz, tudo estava em paz, e estava com seu irmão e amigos, apesar de sempre sentir muita falta de alguém muito especial para ele, Hyoga, ele sentia falta de tudo em Hyoga, seus olhos lindamente azuis... Seu corpo _– e que corpo_–... Seu cheiro... Sua voz... Sua inteligência... Seus cabelos loiros, que vez ou outra teve a oportunidade de tocar e sentir a maciez... Até mesmo sua arrogância de vez em quando o encantava. Mas Hyoga desapareceu desde que se mudou pros Estados Unidos para fazer faculdade, que claro deveria fazer jus a sua genialidade, e atualmente seguia carreira lá. Sempre achou surpreendente a inteligência de Hyoga, sempre foi o primeiro nesse sentido, ele começou a faculdade bem antes de todos e terminou bem antes também, e que agora era um detetive internacional muito bem sucedido. Shun sentia-se às vezes muito frustrado em não ser capaz de acompanha-lo, não que quisesse supera-lo, que a seu ver seria quase impossível, mas sim porque queria estar sempre ao lado de seu querido amor secreto... Sim, porque desde o acontecimento na casa de libra nunca deixou de pensar em Hyoga e há tempos descobriu estar imensamente apaixonado pelo loiro, mas Hyoga nunca deu pistas de que correspondia, muito menos que gostasse de GAROTOS, e isso frustrava ainda mais Shun. Hyoga sempre foi muito bonito e muito desejado por muitos inclusive garotos, mas ele só tinha olhos pras garotas, várias delas praticamente se jogavam em cima dele, e às vezes ele correspondia descaradamente a todas elas, era um mulherengo nato, mas nunca namorou nenhuma de fato, Shun sempre sentia um ódio imenso por todas elas, mas apesar de toda essa atenção o loiro ainda era muito fechado, e logo depois da batalha contra Hades parece que ele se tornou muito mais frio e calculista do que já era, claro que a batalha mudou a todos, inclusive o próprio Shun, mas ainda assim ele tinha os mesmo ideais e sonhos, o loiro porém decidiu se afastar e todos, isolado, distante e embora mantenha todos sempre informados de seu paradeiro parece que ele não quer se juntar a eles ou ser encontrado, mesmo suas cartas eram sempre formais. Ninguém mais o viu pessoalmente já faz 6 anos, além de Camus e seu pupilo Jacó, Shun sentia inveja deles pois podiam ver Hyoga frequentemente, e nem ao menos uma foto ele mandava. Assim ele só podia imaginar em como seria a fisionomia de Hyoga agora, pois não se veem desde quando eram adolescentes, Hyoga agora tem seus 20 anos, é um homem, um homem muito jovem e bem sucedido, deve estar deslumbrantemente lindo, sentia um arrepio só e imagina-lo agora. Por vezes tentou encontra-lo na Sibéria, mas sempre se desencontravam, parece que Hyoga fazia de proposito, quando Shun chegava Hyoga tinha acabado se sair, e quando Shun ia embora para Tóquio, recebia a noticia de que Hyoga acabara de chegar, era realmente frustrante, sempre pediu que Camus o convencesse de aparecer ao menos alguma vez pra todos, mas ao que parece ninguém é persuasivo o bastante para convencer o loiro, mesmo quando visitava a Sibéria para passar novas instruções a Jacó era muito rapidamente e sempre tinha a desculpa que seu tempo era extremamente precioso, por um lado era realmente ocupado, já que resolvia casos policiais por todo o mundo, apesar de que era sempre à distância, ninguém conhecia o verdadeiro rosto de Hyoga nas várias agencias de policia, sempre o contratavam de longe e mandavam todos os relatórios detalhados dos casos para que ele os resolvesse, e sempre saiam satisfeitos com seu trabalho perfeitamente impecável e rápido, talvez ele não quisesse mesmo se envolver com pessoas, poderia comprometer as investigações, sempre achou curiosa essa escolha do loiro em seguir essa carreira, talvez perguntasse o motivo a ele quando o visse de novo, mas que a cada dia se convencia de que isso não mais aconteceria. Sentia-se muito triste com isso, eles eram seus amigos droga, sua família, deveriam se ver sempre, conversar... Nem ao menos uma ligação ele fazia ou recebia, alias ninguém sabia seu telefone ou endereço, nem mesmo Camus, mas ele não precisava, já que o via sempre... Mas mesmo assim deveria tê-lo. Será que não tinha telefone onde ele estava? Estava vivendo em uma caverna por acaso? Quando deu por si, estava sendo chamado insistentemente por Afrodite, que o olhava curioso e irritado.

– Ouviu alguma coisa do que eu disse Shun? – disse irritado.

– C-Claro Afrodite... Você estava me dando ideias sobre o meu livro que por acaso são ideias muito interessantes... -tentou disfarçar seu desinteresse.

–Estava pensando nele de novo né? – Disse com um sorriso irônico.

_Droga, como ele consegue?_ – Claro que não Afrodite, eu penso em muitas outras coisas além dele. – _Digo tentando parecer ofendido e indiferente, Afrodite se tornou meu melhor amigo, conto meus segredos mais íntimos pra ele, inclusive minha paixão desenfreada por Hyoga, que por vezes soa bastante ridícula, afinal o cara não aparece faz anos, nem a Saori tem o visto faz um ano desde que lhe deu uma missão._

– Claro que estava Shun, você não consegue esconder nada de mim, é sempre muito transparente, alias não entendo porque pensou nele olhando pro seu irmão emburrado lá no canto... – disse olhando pra Ikki que parecia perdido em pensamentos olhando pela janela sozinho.

–Tá, tá você venceu... é que eles são muito parecidos então eu me lembrei dele... –_digo parecendo melancólico, Ikki tem muito mais a ver com Hyoga do que eu, eles são opostos de fato em suas técnicas, um é gelo e outro é fogo, dois opostos, mas em questão de personalidade eles são muito parecidos, são arrogantes, reservados, frios, odeiam perder, principalmente um pro outro, calados e... mulherengos, embora meu irmão prefira os dois lados, e Hyoga somente um, que, aliás, eu odeio. Não entendo o porquê de eles brigarem tanto, quando os dois ficavam em uma mesma sala sozinhos, pode ter certeza saia fogo e gelo por toda parte. Gostaria que ficassem amigos, imagina se dá certo entre mim e o Hyoga, meu irmão vai ter que tolerar e... MAS QUE DROGA SHUN, pare de pensar essas coisas, enfie na cabeça que você não tem a mínima chance droga._– quanto mais penso mais triste fico - _sacudo minha cabeça tentando afastar esses pensamentos._

– O quê? – _Afrodite parece mais do que perdido, tenho que parar de dizer meus pensamentos em voz alta._

– Não é nada. – Digo vagamente pra tentar desviar de seu interesse crescente.

– Você tem razão... Eles são realmente parecidos em personalidade, mas parecido não é igual Shun, esqueceu-se das inúmeras brigas que eles travavam?

–É. – digo com o olhar correndo longe, _lembranças começam a vagar em minha cabeça sobre as inúmeras brigas deles, a maioria delas foram por motivos ridículos, e ninguém nunca vencia, eles eram muito cabeças duras e nunca admitiam derrota, mas é bom lembrar quando estávamos todos reunidos, mesmo às avessas. Pergunto-me de onde tenha surgido essa rivalidade_.

–Você parece mais distante do que de costume... – um sorriso irônico se desenha em seus lábios de Afrodite e me desperta de meus devaneios– Então você não vai querer saber da ultima noticia sobre o Hyoga, né? Está tão distraído... Não quero lhe aborrecer. – Diz com um desinteresse falso, se retirando.

– Mas o quê? Droga Afrodite não faça isso comigo, diz logo, o que é? O que é? Diz... – _digo o_ _puxando pelo pulso e em seguida o sacudindo pelos ombros, devo estar parecendo um maníaco... Mas são noticias dele, DELE... Os deuses não podem me castigar por causa disso. Todos param o que estavam fazendo para nos observar. Alguém perdeu algo aqui? Pergunto-me em pensamento, tá certo que eu sou certinho na maior parte do tempo e nunca me permito chamar qualquer tipo de atenção, até mesmo de meus amigos, prefiro ficar no meu canto e observar todos, mas todo mundo perde a cabeça de vez em quando né... E agora ouvir isso de Afrodite que tem uma boa amizade com Millo, que é namorado de Camus, que é como um irmão mais velho de Hyoga a quem ele conta tudo... é perturbador demais, tá que isso acontece sempre que ele diz alguma novidade sobre a vida de Hyoga que por acaso ele fica sabendo por Millo, e às vezes me engana e se diverte com a minha reação, que alias sempre é essa... Mas posso ver em seus olhos agora que diz a verdade, embora pareça mais ocupado em se divertir com a minha reação cômica._

–Calma, calma, vou falar. – diz irônico, e se divertindo ainda mais quando a minha expressão passa de ensandecido para irritado com a sua demora pra falar.

– Tá. – _Digo limpando minha garganta e me recompondo, desviando assim os olhares curiosos sobre nós, tá certo que estamos todos entre amigos, mas há assuntos que interessam a mim e só a mim, além do mais, é só Afrodite que sabe desse meu segredo, nem mesmo Ikki sabe desse meu amor por Hyoga, e se soubesse estaria me esganando agora mesmo, por me apaixonar por quem ele não suporta estar a menos de um quilômetro_. – Fala então.

– Bom... _– ele ri sarcástico pra mim_– O Millo me disse que o Hyoga está pensando em aceitar o pedido da policia japonesa de trabalhar aqui e... – _Meu coração acelera e meu sorriso vai de orelha a orelha. Começo a ofegar descontroladamente. O que? Vou ver meu Oguinha de novo? Minha reação novamente não deve ter sido nada discreta, porque Afrodite me lança um olhar que eu entendo como: segura o entusiasmo de sair correndo pelo salão gritando e saltitando feito uma gazela manca, advertindo- me com gestos com as mãos pra que eu me acalme._

–Calma... Ele só disse que ia pensar, não é nada certo ainda... – _Afrodite parece apreensivo agora com a minha reação, deve estar tentando evitar que eu me iluda inutilmente. Certo, certo, certo, é só uma possibilidade, talvez ele nem venha... Tento convencer meu cérebro da possibilidade de dele vir ser nula para que amenize as batidas do meu coração._

– Trabalhar aqui... No Japão? – _Não Shun, é na Transilvânia... Que pergunta mais idiota é essa? Estou tão abobalhado assim? Imagino a cara de completo idiota que eu devo estar fazendo. DE NOVO. Afrodite é meu amigo, mas às vezes ele é irritantemente zombador._

_–_Sim – _ele responde simplesmente, deve ter cansado de rir internamente de mim, pra deixar escapar a oportunidade de me zoar novamente com essa pergunta descabida que fiz agora a pouco_– Millo me disse pra ser bastante discreto quanto a isso, segundo ele o Hyoga não quer que ninguém saiba, acho que não quer magoar ninguém caso decida não vir... – _ele parece arrependido agora por me contar, mas deve ser impressão minha._

_Tudo bem, tudo bem... Mais ainda assim é uma possibilidade, não vou perder as esperanças... Além do mais, há tempos não recebo noticias uteis de Hyoga, somente sobre os casos que ele anda resolvendo, com os quais sempre me impressionam, mas nunca é nada relacionado com sua vida pessoal, se esta feliz, se está namorando, mas só de pensar nessa possibilidade fico triste, mas ainda assim gostaria de vê-lo, abraça-lo, e se tiver a oportunidade... Beija-lo. Eu sei, eu sei que isso talvez nunca aconteça... Mas ainda quero vê-lo._

_–_ E o que você acha Afrodite? Será que ele aceita?

– Há uma grande possibilidade, pois já está em tempo de terminar treinamento de Jacó, e o Camus não pode terminar isso por ele, assim ele vai ter que estar presente frequentemente, então ele vai ter que voltar pro Japão ou pra Sibéria, mas ainda assim ele vai aparecer de vez em quando, ou vai ficar onde podemos acha-lo... Mas de qualquer forma eu acho que você não deveria se iludir não se esqueça de que ele vai voltar, mas vai continuar trabalhando nos casos policiais, e pode permanecer ainda isolado, além do mais, você disse que tem certeza da opção dele... – disse isso se referindo a preferencia de Hyoga por garotas, é difícil ouvir a verdade assim, mas ainda poderei admira-lo de longe, guardarei esse sentimento dentro de mim, acho que poderia conviver com isso, não vai fazer mal a ninguém... Além de mim mesmo.

– Posso tentar a sorte. – disse com um sorriso tentando disfarçar a tristeza que cresce dentro de mim. Mas só de pensar em ver Hyoga de novo me enche de alegria.

– Você quem sabe Shun... Mas se eu fosse você não pensaria tanto nisso. – Afrodite pareceu me advertir agora, acho que ele me conhece melhor do que meu próprio irmão. Quer me proteger de certa desilusão. – Você deveria esquecê-lo e olhar em volta, há muitos bons partidos aqui... – diz olhando em volta do grande salão, a maioria dos cavaleiros tem essa opção sexual até mesmo meu irmão, na verdade são poucos heteros que temos entre nós, contando alguns de bronze, inclusive Seiya e Shiryu, o Shura, o Aldebaran, o Aioria, o Kanon e o Saga.

–Já te disse que ninguém aqui me interessa...

–É claro, somente 'ele' te interessa né... Sério Shun, você esta desperdiçando sua vida assim, deveria se divertir mais... Não estou te dizendo pra casar com ninguém, apenas que tente novas experiências, novas não né, porque você não teve nenhuma experiência até agora, só sonhos.

– Chega Afrodite... Eu não estou interessado em ninguém daqui. Eu tenho 19 anos ainda, acho que tenho tempo suficiente não acha? – respondo bruscamente com uma irritação crescente, como ele pode me dizer essas coisas, sendo que nem sei ainda da opinião de Hyoga sobre isso? Claro que obviamente ele não é preconceituoso já que seu mestre Camus tem essa inclinação, mas ele também ter essa opção são coisas completamente diferentes, além disso, ele sempre deu provas de que preferia garotas, mas nunca o vi muito tempo com nenhuma delas.

–Tudo bem, tudo bem, mas a minha opinião ainda é a mesma. – disse tentando me tranquilizar.

Esquecemos o assunto o restante da noite, e continuamos a conversar banalidades, apesar de vez ou outra os pensamentos sobre Hyoga me voltarem como um fantasma. Meu irmão foi embora mais cedo... Que novidade. Dividíamos o mesmo apartamento, mas ele só o usava pra dormir, pois quando não estava tirando fotos para jornais estava no santuario treinando seu pupilo. Só ficávamos juntos no domingo, quando ele ficava em casa pra me fazer companhia, já que não tenho saído muito ultimamente, e quando saio é pra cumprir minhas obrigações como cavaleiro, o restante do tempo eu escrevo meu livro e estudo pra faculdade. Minha vida é realmente monótona mas bastante ocupada.

Aos poucos já estavam todos indo embora. Afrodite me levaria em casa, quando cheguei estava exausto, mas ainda feliz com a última noticia. Ikki estava deitado no sofá assistindo TV e parecendo extremamente entediado mais ainda distante, nem ao menos dirigiu o olhar a mim quando abri a porta e lhe disse oi.

Sentei na poltrona ao lado do sofá, olhei a TV, e estava passando um documentário sobre animais, e coincidentemente falando sobre cisnes.

–Afrodite me disse que o Hyoga pode voltar... - disse displicentemente, porque eu disse isso? Mas houve algo estranho, Ikki dirigiu rapidamente toda sua atenção a mim, parecia realmente atento agora, e com o olhar dizia esperar que eu terminasse a frase. Quando viu que eu não falaria nada ele tentou disfarçar seu interesse.

– Aquele pato de volta, rum...

– É, mas não é nada certo ainda, ele esta pensando em trabalhar pra policia japonesa e terminar o treinamento de seu pupilo.

–Ah. - resmungou mais alguma coisa e desviou sua atenção novamente, mas acho que vi um misero sorriso em seu rosto... Mas deve ter sido minha imaginação.

–Bom, vou dormir agora, amanhã tenho uma prova, boa noite Ikki.

– Tá, boa noite Shun.

E fui dormir e sonhar com meu querido loiro.


	3. Ikki

**Capítulo 3: **Ikki

Povs IKKI

Porque o Shun sempre me força a vir nessas reuniões idiotas? Não há nada que me interesse nelas, mas se eu não for ele vai ficar me dando broncas por horas e horas me deixando mais estressado ainda, pois é assim que tem seguido meus dias, bastante estressantes e entediantes.  
Agora estou aqui num canto da mansão da Saori bebendo pra me distrair, enquanto todos conversam qualquer coisa as quais não dou à mínima, a única pessoa que poderia me despertar o interesse de vir nessas reuniões nunca apareceu nelas, e eu não tenho nenhuma familiaridade com qualquer outro cavaleiro, exceto com Shaka com quem tive uma aventura, mas não deu certo e agora somos apenas amigos, além do que ele está com Mú agora, gostaria de conversar, mas não quero atrapalhar nada entre ele e Mú, que estão num canto se agarrando... eles não são tão discretos quanto pensam.

Olho pela janela para a noite gelada, para a neve caindo e começo a pensar nele de novo, Hyoga... Pato idiota... É só isso que tenho feito nos últimos anos, tenho esperança que ele volte e eu possa vê-lo de novo, porque ele sumiu depois que conseguiu sua maldita bolsa de estudos e foi embora e ninguém mais o viu. Hyoga... Admiro sua genialidade, aliás, admiro tudo em você, confessei pra mim mesmo que gosto muito de você, que estou apaixonado, mas nunca passamos de colegas de batalhas, nem mesmo amigos nós éramos de verdade. Você sempre foi o mais inteligente de todos nós, mas sempre foi muito quieto, frio, melancólico, distante e arrogante. Logo depois da ultima batalha que travamos você ficou pior ainda, até mesmo com as garotas com quem você saia, acho que até mais do que eu, e assim eu sempre quis quebrar essa barreira de gelo que você criou a sua volta, nossa interação nunca foi amigável, especialmente de minha parte que de alguma forma quis sempre te ferir pra ver alguma reação sua, e ela raramente vinha, normalmente você me ignorava ou me respondia de uma forma que me deixava sem palavras, nunca levava desaforo e isso me desconcertava, o que me deixava mais furioso ainda, sua apatia era quase palpável e só me instigava mais em quebrar essa sua pose de superioridade... Alias aprendeu bem essa lição com Camus, mas ainda ele demostra mais reações que você.

Sempre quis me aproximar de você, te conhecer melhor, saber do que gostava: livros, músicas, comidas, lugares, sonhos, mas você os trancava em seu intimo, e aparentemente todos menos eu poderia chegar perto, nem mesmo pra conversar, apesar de eu nunca ter tentado de fato uma aproximação amigável, está certo que eu nunca fui bom em me expressar de forma adequada, mas você deveria...Não, tinha a OBRIGAÇÃO de entender a mensagem subliminar das minhas investidas agressivas contra você, deveria ter visto que eu só queria sua atenção.

Meu irmão sempre foi um dos seus melhores amigos, e eu tinha inveja dele, às vezes interrompia a proximidade de vocês com o argumento de que não queria Shun perto de você, mas o ciúme que eu sentia era de você e não dele, sempre notei que Shun sentia algo mais por você, mas você nunca notou ou fingia não notar, e isso me acalmava um pouco... Sei que é errado pensar assim do meu irmão, mas ninguém manda no coração né, e a ultima coisa que eu queria era ver vocês dois juntos. E você sempre se dedicou a ouvir todos os longos monólogos dele atentamente e nunca reclamou, pois eu confesso que o Shun sabe ser muito chato às vezes, mas ele só queria prender você perto dele o maior tempo possível, e você sempre o ouvia, sorria e lhe respondia as perguntas que lhe fossem feitas, sempre foi um ótimo ouvinte, gostaria que seus sorrisos fossem direcionados a mim, mas só o que me sobrava era a apatia.

Shiryu era outro que chegava a ser seu quase intimo amigo, mas com ele você falava mais do que com meu irmão, contava seus planos a ele, sonhos e pontos de vista sobre tudo, pelo menos era isso que aparentava, pois vocês conversavam por horas afim, eram as únicas ocasiões que eu podia ouvir sua voz em mais de uma frase, você sempre foi muito objetivo... Certo, certo, eu ouvia as conversas de vocês escondido, não gostava da aproximação de vocês, mas eu não podia simplesmente separa-los como fazia com você e meu irmão... Até mesmo Seiya conseguia um pouco da sua atenção, mesmo em meio a brincadeiras, e mesmo você sendo sempre sério, correspondia muito bem ao humor dele, eram as poucas vezes que podia ser audível o seu riso, que era musica para meus ouvidos, e era muito bom vê-lo assim tão calmo, sereno e alegre, me deixava feliz também.

Como as batalhas acabaram tínhamos nosso tempo de treino, missões, estudo, ao qual você se dedicava bem mais que todos nós, e até mesmo lazer, era uma rotina boa, por assim dizer apesar de nossas brigas, pois eu o tinha sempre perto mesmo às avessas, eu poderia conviver com isso. E mesmo com o seu jeito único você era muito querido... Por todos.

Mas chegou aquele fatídico dia em que o correio chegou com várias cartas direcionadas a você, eram das universidades que lhe aceitaram, ou seja, todas em que você se inscreveu e todas lhe aceitaram... Fazer o que se você é um gênio... mas daí eu soube a noticia, você iria embora, e por anos, e eu não o veria mais, nem seu sorriso, seu rosto, seus olhos, nada, eu não tinha mais nada, eu poderia ter ido com você, ter me declarado, mas era mais do que obvio que você não correspondia aos meus sentimentos, como eu disse, sua apatia por mim era quase palpável. Sem você não vi motivos pra continuar na mansão com os outros, tá certo que eu ainda tinha meu irmão, mas ele já sabia se cuidar sozinho, e eu não queria ficar preso em um lugar onde tudo me fazia lembrar de você, fui embora também, tentar te esquecer.

Conheci vários lugares, pessoas, aprendi coisas novas, mas nada preenchia o vazio que você deixou, tentei... tentei mesmo te esquecer, mas simplesmente não consegui, depois de um ano achei que a melhor alternativa era voltar, terminar os estudos e viver de meu hobby que adquiri em minhas viagens... fotografar, e eu sou muito bom nisso, fui morar com Shun em um apartamento até muito grande pra nós dois, mas o Shun gosta de grandes espaços, a herança da fundação Kido nos ajudava e custear as despesas, cada um de nós recebeu uma parte, era direito nosso, já que éramos todos adotados de Mitsumasa Kido... Pelo menos aquele velho serviu pra alguma coisa.

Relacionei-me com algumas garotas e até mesmo com alguns rapazes, foi assim que tive minha aventura com Shaka, mas ele não conseguiu fazer eu te esquecer também, mas serviu de ótima companhia, contei a ele o que sentia por você, e ele foi até um ótimo consolador. Mas daí vem o Shun e me obriga a ir nessas reuniões que só acontecem em lugares que me fazem lembrar você... Fico aqui na janela vendo a neve e consequentemente me lembrando dos vários momentos que o vi pela mansão lendo alguma coisa, conversando com alguém, treinando, sorrindo, mesmo que não seja pra mim... Droga, isso está me sufocando... Tenho que sair daqui.

Vou até o Shun e digo que estou de saída, ele me lança seu olhar pidão, mas eu não estou pra isso hoje, apenas me despeço e vou embora, chego em casa e me jogo no sofá e ligo a TV, ao menos isso tem que me distrair, fico mudando de canais freneticamente, estava nervoso e frustrado, é o que acontece quando penso muito em Hyoga, paro em um canal onde vi um cisne, logo vi que era um documentário... Droga deve ser conspiração, mas mesmo assim paro pra assistir, começo a me interessar, afinal é só um documentário mesmo..mas que me faz lembrar você... MERDA, até essa elegância toda do cisne você tinha, realmente é um animal muito belo, ou será que penso assim só porque ele lembra você? Afinal, como você está agora? Acordo dos meus devaneios até que ouço a porta abrir e Shun passar por ela, penso que ele não deve ter se interessado muito em ficar na tal reunião depois que eu sai, ele ainda é muito dependente de mim, foi isso ou eu fiquei muito tempo mesmo lembrando do meu loiro que nem vi o tempo passar. Ele me diz oi e eu não respondo, ele senta ao meu lado e diz uma coisa que prende a minha atenção... HYOGA VAI VOLTAR, DEPOIS DE TANTO TEMPO ELE VAI VOLTAR... Fico realmente chocado e contente, Shun fica me olhando com seus grandes olhos a minha reação, aí percebi que estava dando bandeira demais, tento disfarçar, acho que ele aceita minha súbita mudança de comportamento e termina de falar a grande noticia, mas essa ultima parte me desanima um pouco, era só uma possibilidade, nada concreto, mas ainda assim estou feliz... era A possibilidade, e havia grandes chances de eu ver o Hyoga de novo e eu me agarraria nessa possibilidade. Vejo Shun dizer mais alguma coisa e se retirar, não presto mais atenção e meus pensamentos voam em uma única pessoa... Hyoga.


	4. Shiryu

**Capítulo 4: **Shiryu

Povs Shiryu

Voltar pro Japão e assumir a diretoria da fundação Kido em nome da Saori tem me tomado bastante tempo... E ainda tem a Shunrei, ela tem me estressado muito ultimamente, tá certo que eu a trouxe comigo pra não deixa-la sozinha nos cinco picos de Rozan, mas não tenho muito tempo pra ela enquanto cuido de negócios da fundação, assim ela fica sozinha a maior parte do tempo, apesar de sempre frequentar o orfanato em busca de companhia, que eu não posso dar a ela, e normalmente quando me vê, é o mesmo falatório de que eu não me importo com ela e nunca saímos e por aí vai.  
Seiya vai me ajudar quando finalmente se formar na faculdade, mas ainda falta um ano, e vamos considerar que o Seiya não tem lá muito talento pra vida de negócios, ainda não sei por que ele escolheu essa área. Pergunto-me ainda se a decisão de Hyoga de seguir a carreira de detetive não foi precipitada, ele parecia incomodado com algo, parecia sofrer em silencio, mas eu não podia ajuda-lo, o Hyoga que eu sempre gostei não existia mais e apareceu esse Hyoga frio e calculista e sem sentimentos de agora, mas que eu ainda gosto como nunca. Sinto muita falta dele, ele se comunica sempre comigo por cartas, e acho que é só comigo, diferente das que ele manda direcionando a todos nós, as que ele manda em particular são direcionadas somente a mim, não deveria me impressionar já que éramos bons amigos, e ainda somos, posso dizer que até íntimos, fico até lisonjeado com isso, ele me conta tudo, sobre os casos que está resolvendo, suas dúvidas, anseios, planos.  
Gostaria que Hyoga seguisse a mesma carreira que eu, ele se sairia muito bem, se bem que ele se sairia bem em qualquer área que decidisse seguir, mas antes de argumentar ele já tinha decidido, foi a única vez que ele não me pediu minha opinião sobre algo, fiquei até irritado, afinal era o nosso futuro e eu gostaria que tivéssemos o seguido juntos, pois somos muito amigos mesmo, mas ele já tinha decidido e eu o respeito muito pra ir contra decisões dele, apesar de nunca ter tido receios em dar a minha opinião, que ele considerava e acatava muito bem, até mesmo já tomou decisões baseadas nelas, e isso me enchia de orgulho, afinal era o Hyoga, e as únicas opiniões que acredito que ele considerava além das minhas eram a de Atena e Camus, e até entendo, era Atena, e só o nome basta, e seu mestre a quem ele respeita muito, é muito lisonjeiro receber todo esse apresso de Hyoga, que sempre parece saber perfeitamente o que faz e pedir minha opinião é como se ele me considerasse um igual e isso realmente enche meu ego, pois Hyoga é um gênio e todas as decisões que ele toma são baseadas em pura lógica e são sempre precisas.  
Porem ele nem sempre foi assim, como somos amigos a muito tempo pude acompanhar seu amadurecimento e como ele se tornou a pessoa de grande valor que é hoje, eu o respeito muito e gostaria de algum dia alcançar o seu nível, embora ele sempre me diga que somos iguais em inteligência, e ainda que eu sou superior por equilibrar minhas emoções e raciocínios, mas eu penso que não, a verdade é que o Hyoga era bastante emotivo embora genial, e isso me deixava em vantagem com ele, pois eu sou um pouco assim, muito tranquilo e sereno a maior parte do tempo, competíamos quanto a isso ou pelo menos da minha parte sim pois ele parecia não se importar em passar em minha frente, embora ele nunca precisasse se esforçar muito pra me alcançar em inteligência, mas as emoções dele sempre falavam mais alto e ele acabava cedendo a elas, as vezes ele parecia muito perturbado quando a situação envolvia seu lado pessoal e emoções. Mas algo aconteceu, não sei precisar exatamente quando, acho que foi com o passar do tempo em que estivemos em batalhas, ele mudou, e mudou muito mesmo, se tornou mais frio a cada dia, parecia se distanciar cada vez mais, não sei o que aconteceu exatamente mas acho que a batalha no inferno o desgastou emocionalmente de vez, e depois disso ele não expressou mais nada, contudo acho que poucos perceberam, pois apesar de antigamente ele não conseguir controlar suas emoções ele sabia disfarça-las muito bem, então acho que para os outros ele estava se comportando como sempre, mas eu o conhecia muito bem e sempre soube o quanto ele mudou pois ele não disfarçava suas emoções diante de mim, mas depois ele não fingiu mais, pude notar isso logo depois das batalhas, ele realmente se tornou tão frio quanto seu mestre Camus ou até mais, acho que ele deve estar até orgulhoso disso, finalmente conseguiu algo tão almejado por ele, ser igual ao mestre, mas ele não parecia feliz, muito menos satisfeito. Além do mais eu gostava do antigo Hyoga, ele era muito emotivo sim, mas ainda acho que ele equilibrava muito bem suas emoções, considerando tudo que ele já passou nas inúmeras batalhas que travamos, ele até agia bem consciente, pois ele sempre foi de todos nós o que mais perdeu, começando pela mãe, que alias é muito traumatizante, pois com exceção dele, nenhum de nós conheceu qualquer familiar que tivemos, mas o Hyoga viu a mãe morrendo na frente dele, tem coisa pior que perder tudo em um único dia diante de seus olhos? Pelo amor de Deus, ele era uma criança, deve ser a pior coisa pra se passar, não desejo isso nem pro meu pior inimigo, depois teve o amigo dele, Isaak, com o qual foi criado como um irmão, de quem ele teve que suportar a perda, duas vezes, e nas duas Hyoga se martirizou de culpa, ele se considerou sendo o único responsável, e desde então tem carregado esse fardo, apesar de Atena ter revivido o ex-marina, ainda assim não muda o fato de que Hyoga carrega o sentimento de culpa, que pra mim como espectador é completamente descabido, pois foi escolha de Isaak resgatar o Hyoga do fundo do mar, mas sou grato a ele por ter feito isso, senão Hyoga não estaria aqui hoje, e depois teve a batalha no reino de Poseidon, mas estávamos em batalha, e é claro que tudo tinha que ser feito pra salvar Atena, então ele teve que matar o amigo de novo. Ainda teve a morte de seu mestre Camus, com mais um trauma em sua vida, sim, pois Hyoga considerava seu mestre como um pai, imagine o sacrifício de ter que matar o próprio pai.  
Acho que nunca vou entender Hyoga completamente, pois nunca passei por qualquer dessas situações pelas quais ele passou, mas eu o admiro muito por isso, pois no fim ele sempre reagia com altivez e elegância, embora eu sempre soubesse que ele estava destruído por dentro, eu o vi superar cada um desses desafios impostos e sempre seguir em frente chegando enfim onde está agora, com grande esplendor e gloria, e ele ainda me coloca ao seu lado no mesmo patamar, mas como eu poderia considerar isso? É mais que obvio que eu nunca irei estar a sua altura, ter toda essa grandeza, ter todo o peso que ele carrega e ainda assim me manter de pé, ele realmente é alguém admirável, e foi assim, com o passar do tempo que eu comecei a gostar dele, primeiro com admiração, depois com amor, que foi passando de amizade para amor fraternal e em seguida para o amor entre duas pessoas que tem um relacionamento afetivo e desejoso, me apaixonei por ele, então comecei a enxerga-lo de outra forma, a deseja-lo, mas eu já sabia que mesmo que tentasse algo era um caso perdido, pois eu o conhecia muito bem, e sei que ele nunca gostou de homens, e nunca gostara, mas quero conservar ao menos nossa amizade... Por isso reservei esse sentimento só pra mim, o tranquei pra nunca usar, pois nunca teria a oportunidade, nunca seria correspondido, mas eu sabia que Hyoga ao menos me reservava um amor fraternal, ele me considerava um irmão e nada mais, e pra mim isso bastava, desde que ele sentisse algo por mim já estava bom... e que estivesse sempre perto claro, mas isso não aconteceu, e embora nós mantermos contado não é a mesma coisa, foi assim que me foquei em Shunrei, eu a considero uma irmã querida, nada mais que isso, mas sei que o que ela sente por mim é diferente disso, e eu sei que é errado mas comecei a corresponder aos sentimentos dela, não sentia a mesma coisa, mas eu me esforçava pra que um dia eu conseguisse sentir o mesmo amor por ela, e vê-la como vejo Hyoga, é difícil, mas estou tentando, porém a cada dia que passa não considero Shunrei mais do que uma irmã, e isso me dói muito, pois sei que esse amor fraternal que sinto por ela é o mesmo que o Hyoga sente por mim, me sinto o lixo por usa-la dessa forma, mas não tenho outras opções, por isso continuo tentando, quero seguir em frente, construir uma família e ter uma vida tranquila e normal, embora não seja ao lado da pessoa que eu amo.  
Mas aí teve aquela ultima carta que ele me mandou... Fiquei sem reação quando li... e então reli de novo e de novo, não acreditando no que ela dizia. Ele fez menção de voltar pro Japão... Hyoga vai voltar... eu o veria de novo... só essa novidade fez um turbilhão de emoções invadir o meu ser. Mal poderia me conter de felicidade, muito menos esperar seu tão inquietante retorno.


	5. Treinamento

**Capítulo 5: **Treinamento

Nas terras gélidas da Sibéria, Camus estava em um local bastante inóspito com Jacó que estava um pouco distante tentando concentrar o cosmo nas mãos para quebrar as paredes das geleiras eternas, enquanto treinava Camus observava Jacó corrigindo seus possíveis erros mentalmente para depois lhe dizer.

Esperavam alguém chegar, não se preocupavam em esconder o cosmo, que Jacó começava a desenvolver, e Camus deixava o seu fluir mais intensamente que o normal para que a pessoa que esperavam pudesse localiza-los mais facilmente. Não demorou muito para que essa pessoa aparecesse do nada ao lado de Camus, vindo à velocidade da luz, seu cosmo era realmente poderoso poderia chegar facilmente a qualquer lugar nessa velocidade, poder que adquiriu após despertar o sétimo sentido na batalha das doze casas, usava suas típicas roupas de treinamento no gelo, assim como Camus e Jacó, este parou o que fazia pra encontra-los.

–Está atrasado. – disse Camus sem olha-lo diretamente.

–Oi mestre, desculpe, estava resolvendo uns problemas com a transferência.

–Hum, entendo...

– Oi mestre. – disse Jacó aproximando-se muito animado em ver o seu mestre de novo – você viu? Eu melhorei bastante, mestre Camus tem me ajudado muito. – disse sorridente, esperando que seu mestre lhe desse palavras de incentivo. O que não aconteceu, pois ele só lhe direcionou o olhar frio de sempre e disse:

–Vi que você ainda tem que melhorar muito Jacó, ainda não despertou totalmente seu cosmo e isso é crucial nas batalhas, mais um motivo pra que eu venha morar aqui, se quiser conquistar a armadura de cristal terá que se esforçar mais. – Jacó apenas acenou concordando e continuou a sorrir, conhecia bem o seu mestre e sabia que ele não lhe daria qualquer demonstração de afeto, mas sabia que estava melhorando e isso o deixava feliz, gostava de deixar o mestre orgulhoso, embora já o tenha visto mais afetivo enquanto ainda era mais novo quando aspirava à armadura de cisne, mas nessa época Jacó tinha apenas cinco anos, então agora com dez anos não se lembrava muito bem. Ele aspirava à armadura de cristal, já que Hyoga era um dos cinco guerreiros legendários, intitulação utilizada por todos os cavaleiros para mencionar aqueles que lutaram nas mais épicas batalhas de Atena, era natural que aspirasse uma armadura de prata, pois seu mestre era de titulo superior e um dos cavaleiros mais poderosos que existiam.

–Mestre Camus, podemos conversar depois que eu passar novas instruções pra Jacó?

–Tudo bem Hyoga, vou esperar na cabana. – falou se retirando.

–Então vamos Jacó... – Hyoga se direcionou pra um local mais aberto e aumentou seu cosmo, movimentou as mãos e iniciou a movimentação das partículas de ar úmidas, ou seja, condensou as pequenas gotículas de ar e as transformou em agua corrente, em seguida a agua foi de juntando e tomando forma, após levantarem-se elas começaram a congelar instantaneamente, se solidificando, formando vários grandes paredões de gelo enfileirados, eram paredes grossas e firmes, embora transparentes como as grandes geleiras. Após as batalhas, Hyoga não só continuou a treinar como também desenvolveu outras técnicas, suas próprias, assim além de congelar a matéria que sempre era de forma abrupta e que exigia muito esforço físico, ele desenvolveu uma técnica para manipular o ar e a agua, ou seja, ele desenvolveu um método de manipular o estado físico da matéria como bem entendesse utilizando seu cosmo pra isso, que foi bastante útil e eficaz, se tornou uma técnica muito poderosa conforme ele a desenvolvia, mas também muito difícil, pois exigia muito cosmo e concentração, nem mesmo Camus conseguiu imita-lo ainda, mas ele tinha a expectativa que Jacó pudesse ser capaz de desenvolvê-la também, era uma nova ambição para os que almejavam ser cavaleiros do gelo, considerando assim Hyoga o verdadeiro mestre da agua e do gelo. Muitos ansiavam serem treinados por ele, mas o mesmo só aceitou Jacó como pupilo, por ele ser mais familiarizado com o frio intenso da Sibéria e as duras provas que esse tipo de lugar proporcionava, ainda que não admita que sentia um grande apresso pelo garoto que conheceu quando ainda era um bebe, embora Hyoga também fosse muito novo na época – muito bem... – baixou o cosmo de repente direcionando sua atenção para o pupilo - a partir de agora você tem que concentrar suas energias em um único ponto dessas paredes, deixe fluir o cosmo em seu interior e o exploda para separar os átomos delas, quero que as faça em pedaços, não em grandes blocos, mas sim em pequenas partículas, isso exigirá muita concentração, então dê o seu melhor, alguma pergunta? – Jacó o olhava impressionado com a facilidade de seu mestre em produzir aquelas imensas paredes de gelo.

–Sim mestre, porque não deixou que eu tentasse isso nas próprias geleiras?

–Muito simples, você não despertou totalmente seu cosmo, então é impossível que consiga destruir um bloco de gelo com massa maior. Então tem de tentar com algo menor, como essas paredes, e não se esqueça de que é preciso elevar o cosmo pra movimentar os átomos e assim destruir os objetos, mas para desmaterializa-los por completo é preciso algo mais e terá que descobrir, por hora apenas concentre-se. Agora pode começar, eu volto em duas horas. - Jacó assentiu e iniciou outro arduo treinamento.

Hyoga retirou-se e foi de encontro à cabana na qual morava em seu tempo de treinamento e que também era a atual residência de Jacó, que praticamente vivia sozinho, apesar se ser apenas um garoto ele já sabia se virar e sobreviver sem ajuda. Lá encontrou Camus sentado em uma poltrona tomando um chá, este apenas o olhou com a típica frieza e em seguida descarregou o sermão.

–Hyoga, tem de ser mais rígido com ele, está muito manso, não me lembro de ser assim com você.

–Mais ainda mestre? E eu que pensei que já estava pegando pesado demais. – disse com um meio sorriso.

–Hunf... Você quem sabe, mas não se esqueça de que seu treinamento foi mais severo, além do mais Jacó aspira uma armadura de prata, seu treinamento deve ser mais rigoroso... – tomou um pouco mais de chá e deu um suspiro pesado, tinha um semblante bastante sério, mas era normal em se tratando de Camus, e Hyoga sabia que seu antigo mestre só se mostrava assim porque queria dar o exemplo e disciplina sempre, apesar de não terem o mesmo relacionamento de mestre e pupilo, ainda tinham grandes laços de familiaridade, e pelo grande respeito que Hyoga tinha por seu antigo tutor, continuava o chamando de mestre, embora Hyoga fosse bem mais poderoso agora, mas ainda tinha muito que aprender com Camus sobre a vida, e este nunca lhe faltou em conselhos e qualquer tipo de ajuda que precisasse, pois Camus considerava Hyoga um filho, e isso nunca mudaria. – então vamos ao que interessa... Quando você vai mudar pro Japão?

– Em dois meses... – disse ainda considerando o comentário de seu mestre, afinal considerava tudo da parte dele, e eram sempre bons conselhos, ele se esforçava pra ser um bom mestre pra Jacó, assim como Camus foi pra ele - tenho muitas coisas pra resolver antes disso, terminar mais um caso pendente e arrumar toda a papelada pra policia japonesa, além de preparar a mudança, mas antes preciso achar um apartamento, por isso vou precisar muito de você mestre, pra supervisionar Jacó nesse tempo em que estarei mais ocupado... – Hyoga trabalhava em Nova York, e mesmo sendo um cavaleiro com habilidades excepcionais ainda tinha que manter as aparências de uma vida relativamente normal em frente a policia americana, pois a população não tinha conhecimento da existencia dos cavaleiros, apesar do que foi mostrado no torneio galatico, que apenas ficou no esquecimento, mais ainda tinha que supervisionar seu pupilo, então tinha que deslocar-se o continente para chegar à Sibéria, a viagem era muito estafante mesmo para um cavaleiro como ele apesar ser bastante rápido, pois utilizava sua incrível velocidade, mas isso se tornava cada vez mais incomodo, pois antes seu mestre Camus se encarregava do treinamento básico de Jacó, mas agora enquanto as habilidades dele se desenvolviam exigiam a presença constante de seu mestre efetivamente, não que Camus não pudesse faze-lo, mas sim porque o verdadeiro mestre de Jacó era Hyoga, além de que Camus ainda tinha que cumprir suas obrigações no santuario, logo seu tempo também era precioso, logo Hyoga teve que aparecer com mais frequencia e isso era muito desgastante, por isso Hyoga considerou a ideia de trabalhar pra policia japonesa, era mais perto e continuaria atuando como detetive, mas pelo menos teria mais tempo pra seu pupilo, além do mais, já era hora de voltar.

–Pode contar comigo sempre que precisar Hyoga. – disse compreensivo.

–Obrigado mestre... Mas preciso de mais um favor...

–Diga.

–Preciso de alguém que encontre um apartamento pra mim em Tóquio, não posso ir pra lá ainda, pode me indicar alguém?

–Sim, mas porque não fica na mansão enquanto isso? Pouparia-lhe bastante tempo. Aliás, já comunicou Atena?

–Sim, e tenho meus motivos pra não ir à mansão, além do mais tenho que ter um lugar preparado, ela virá também...

–Hum, entendo, então é sério mesmo?

–Sim. – _eu acho_– pensou.

–É um grande passo que está dando, tem certeza que quer fazer isso, deveria esperar um pouco mais, pelo menos até as coisas se acalmarem.

–Ainda tenho receio, mas acredito que tudo vai melhorar quando nos mudarmos... Além do mais, já adiei esse momento por tempo de mais... Mas mudemos de assunto, como estão todos?

–Estão todos muito bem... Mas, bem... Millo perguntou por você e ontem na reunião de cavaleiros ele...

–Sim, já imaginava que isso iria acontecer. Millo nunca soube segurar a língua. – disse apreensivo, mas divertindo-se com personalidade do namorado de seu mestre, Millo se tornou um grande amigo seu e às vezes ele os vinha visitar na Sibéria, mas ainda assim ele nunca soube ser discreto.

–É, sinto muito por isso... – disse envergonhando-se pela atitude do namorado. O retorno de Hyoga deveria ser em segredo, até que ele tivesse se acomodado no novo ambiente, mas Millo acabou revelando isso pra Afrodite, seu amigo e que também não sabia ser nada recatado, e provavelmente os rumores já corriam soltos, e todos já deviam saber que Hyoga voltaria.

–Tudo bem, isso iria acontecer alguma hora mesmo... Os rumores já começaram?

–Sim... Você já deve saber que vai ter que ouvir muito de todos, está ciente disso?

–Estou, mas é melhor acabar logo com isso. E então quem você me indica?

–Quem mais... Afrodite, claro.

...

No Santuário

Saori estava no templo de Atena, resolvendo assuntos do santuario quando chegou um mensageiro com um telegrama de um cavaleiro.

Agradeceu e leu o telegrama, deu um sorriso satisfeito e cheio de expectativa, iria começar os preparativos para a recepção de um de seus queridos defensores, que a muito não via... Aparentemente a próxima reunião terá bem mais surpresas do que ela imaginava, e mal poderia se segurar de ansiedade.


	6. Pesadelos

**Capítulo 6: **Pesadelos

_Primeiro foi a neve caindo, o vento forte, e em seguida houve um grande estrondo. Era uma grande tempestade, o vento gélido era cortante, o frio era intenso, desesperador, tinha a sensação que poderia congelar instantaneamente a qualquer momento. Estava em um navio, mas o estrondo que se ouviu não provinha da tempestade e sim do próprio navio que estava afundando no mar gelado, logo se surpreendeu com as pessoas que corriam pra todos os lados desesperadas, gritando, chorando, se esbarrando, em choque, pessoas caiam e eram pisoteadas, a cena era apavorante e desesperadora.__  
__Havia muitas crianças, a maioria chorando, perdidas, ele estava sozinho também, quando se deu conta disso uma dor imensa tomou seu peito, começou a chorar compulsivamente era torturante e a dor não passava, nem mesmo suas lagrimas eram quentes, o desespero crescia cada vez mais, sentiu que ia cair, até que um abraço lhe acalentou, olhou pra ver o dono desde ato, e surpreendeu-se quando avistou dois orbes de um azul claro e intenso e que transmitia muita paz, logo em seguida viu um sorriso lindo da mulher de cabelos longos e dourados que lhe acolheu, tinha um semblante sereno, ficou aliviado com aquele olhar, parecia querer dizer que tudo ficaria bem, deixou-se levar, fechou os olhos e afundou naquele abraço tão quente e materno que lhe socorreu.__  
__Quando deu por si estava em um bote salva-vidas, e a mulher que lhe socorreu estava no alto da proa do navio lhe dizendo adeus, mais ainda assim tinha o olhar sereno, estava só de novo, suas lagrimas começaram a cair, percebeu que tinha algo em mãos, um crucifixo, a cruz do norte, olhou dele pra mulher que se despedia no navio, então começou a gritar e se impulsionar pra fora do bote.__  
__–MAMA. MAMA. MAMA - estava sendo puxado insistentemente pra dentro do bote por duas mulheres.__  
__–HE MAMA, MAMA, MAMA - chorava, chorava como nunca na sua tão curta vida.__  
__Mas por um momento se impulsionou tão forte que não puderam segura-lo, e ele caiu na agua, tentou nadar o máximo que podia pra perto do navio, mas a corrente era forte e a agua extremamente fria, eram como muitas facas atravessando seu pequeno corpo, se debatia, mas de nada funcionava, já estava perdendo as forças e também a consciência, quando novamente sentiu dois braços o acolhendo, puxando de volta pra cima, mas eram braços diferentes, mais fortes, recobrando um pouco de sanidade descobriu que quem o puxava era um rapaz de cabelos curtos, verdes, e olhos verdes também, estava concentrado em alcançar a superfície, olhou pra baixo e viu que o navio já jazia no fundo do mar, restava apenas ele e o rapaz que tentava salva-lo, mas uma corrente forte os puxava para o fundo, mas o rapaz não desistiu, estava quase lá, até chegar ao seu limite, utilizou suas ultimas forças para impulsionar o garoto em seus braços pra fora da agua, e conseguiu, mas não pode se salvar também, e foi puxado pelas aguas. Já na superfície e no limite de suas energias viu o rapaz que o salvou e que reconheceu agora como um irmão sendo levado pelas aguas, desesperou-se novamente por mais uma perda, não aguentou e desmaiou.__  
__Acordou atordoado em um grande salão com várias colunas e imerso em uma semiescuridão, com exceção de um forte brilho de energia que saia de suas mãos e colidiam com o extremo das mãos de outro alguém, ainda podia sentir frio como nunca. Ouviu que o chamavam insistentemente, reconheceu as vozes como sendo a de seus queridos companheiros, quando acordou de vez percebeu que estava descarregando uma grande quantidade de energia congelante contra alguém, observou melhor e reconheceu quem era, um alguém muito querido por ele, o qual respeitava muito, não entendeu de imediato o porquê de estar fazendo isso contra a pessoa que considerava como um pai pra ele, mas enfim lembrou-se de tudo e a razão de toda a luta, lutava por todos, por seus ideais, por Atena. E sabia aonde aquilo chegaria e que não tinha escolha, seus motivos eram mais importantes agora, e quando se agarrou nessa ideia terminou de aumentar sua energia e a descarregou no homem que antes o olhava com desapontamento e que agora o olhava complacente, como se entendendo seus motivos, e isso o angustiou mais ainda, teria que chegar até o fim com aquilo, e o olhar daquela pessoa parecia lhe dar permissão agora, embora não parasse de descarregar energia também, isso o afligiu por inteiro, mas teria que acabar, e acabou. Na sua frente jazia o corpo da pessoa que tanto admirava e respeitava como mestre e mais ainda como um pai.__  
__Desfaleceu, não tinha forças pra mais nada, e desejava como nunca a morte, fez uma coisa terrível, e nenhum motivo parecia importante agora, a culpa o instigava, e não queria que parasse, achava que merecia aquela dor, e ninguém poderia lhe reconfortar, e dizer que foi por uma boa causa, nada nem ninguém o faria acreditar que merecia perdão. Para ele aquele ato foi bárbaro, repugnante, o mais ínfimo inseto merecia mais a vida do que ele, afinal muitas mortes seriam evitadas se ele não existisse. E aquela ideia foi lhe consumindo, uma voz sombria e medonha veio até seus ouvidos e o censurava.__  
__–Você não merece viver. Era você que deveria ter morrido, e não esse bom homem. Você causou muitas mortes, todos morreram pra te salvar, mas pra que? Sua existência não tem nenhuma serventia, um inseto tem mais a oferecer do que você... Mas você vai viver, e vai conviver com a culpa até o fim de seus dias, que serão repletos de angustia e solidão... Você não caminhara sobre a terra, você rastejará. Não merece perdão, não merece companhia, não merece o amor, não merece nada... Sinto pena de você...__  
__E a voz continuava o castigando, rindo do seu estado, zombando, censurando, não tinha forças pra reprimi-la, e não queria, achava que era bastante apropriado, e concordava com todas aquelas duras palavras. Era assim que viveria, com a dor constante, como a voz dizia... Não merecia o amor, não merecia nada._  
E assim chorava, e chorava, as lagrimas não cessavam, e desfazia-se nelas.

Acordou aturdido, zonzo, suando, estava extremamente nervoso, imerso em lençóis ensopados de suor, estava em seu apartamento em Nova York, tentava se acalmar aos poucos. Teve mais um de seus pesadelos, que o mantinham angustiado e nunca cessavam. Desde a batalha no inferno quando viu como era feito o julgamento das pessoas, nunca mais teve paz, a culpa das mortes de pessoas queridas já o atormentavam antes, mas ele procurava ignorar o máximo que podia senão iria ser consumido pelas emoções, e precisava estar imerso nas batalhas por Atena, e seus sentimentos já o atrapalhavam bastante então decidiu nunca contar a ninguém pelo que estava passando, precisava estar concentrado nas batalhas e um problema a mais pra todos não seria uma boa coisa, não queria ser egoísta, e pensar em si mesmo nessas horas só iria atrapalhar.  
Mas a luta no inferno mudou tudo, não podia mais ignorar o que sentia, o que o afligia, por isso usou todo seu empenho pra esconder sua agonia, decidiu trancar todo esse reboliço de emoções no canto mais obscuro de seu ser, porém isso endureceu seu coração, o tornou áspero, ríspido, mas não se importava mais, se essas emoções voltassem ele seria um inútil sentimental, e se mais alguma batalha acontecesse ele teria que estar integro e pronto para fazer tudo que fosse preciso para proteger Atena e seus companheiros. Era um cavaleiro e esse sacrificio era necessario.

Mas decidiu que devia fazer valer sua existência, não seria um inútil como aquela voz que o atormentava o fazia sentir-se, assim procurou punir da sua forma as pessoas que faziam o mal e acabar com as abominações da sociedade que tantas vezes se sacrificou para proteger e o obrigou tantas vezes a fazer o que não queria. Mas a sociedade estava se rendendo a perversidade, os maus elementos que persistiam nela tinham que ser eliminados a fim de purificar o que ainda restava de bom em tudo isso.  
Essa era sua missão agora, proteger o que valia a pena e eliminar o que não prestava, tanto como cavaleiro quanto um civil diante das regras que regem a sociedade, estava pagando sua divida com o universo, pagando pela sua existência... E a carreira que decidiu seguir se encaixava muito bem na missão que designou pra si mesmo. Parecia um ato bastante altruísta, mas tinha que fazê-lo, tinha que mostrar para aquela voz que gritava em sua cabeça que ele podia fazer algo de bom, não sentiria mais pena de si mesmo, porém ainda concordava que não merecia ser recompensado, depois de todas as mortes que causou não merecia mais nada, deveria somente pagar pelo que fez. E fazendo esse tipo de trabalho poderia ao menos tentar aproveitar a oportunidade de poder fazer alguma diferença nas vidas das pessoas mesmo que elas não tenham conhecimento sequer de sua existência.  
Trabalhou em muitos casos depois que se formou, e solucionou todos, mas nunca demostrava satisfação, nunca era o bastante, nada do que fazia parecia suficiente, ele ainda devia muito, e talvez nunca pudesse pagar essa divida, então queria ao menos fazer o que podia, enquanto podia. Sempre o parabenizavam pelo seu sucesso e inteligencia, mas ele pouco se importava, ignorava os elogios que pensava não merecer.  
Apesar de Atena ter ressuscitado as pessoas que tanto amava, com exceção de sua mãe, ainda assim não negava nem justificava seus atos, e mesmo essas pessoas terem o perdoado ele ainda não tinha perdoado a si mesmo.  
Começou a pensar nessas pessoas... Ainda mantinha bons laços com elas, Camus e Isaak, um pai e um irmão pra ele, ansiava muito pela felicidade deles, e qualquer um que quisesse lhes fazer mal se tornava automaticamente seu inimigo, assim como também prezava pelo bem estar de seus companheiros de batalha, e principalmente de Atena.  
Todas as manhãs eram assim, pesadelos à noite e um turbilhão de emoções pra começar o dia, além de uma grande frustração de muito trabalho não cumprido. Estava cansado, não tinha ânimo pra nada, apenas sobrevivia, não tinha mais expectativas, sonhos, apenas o objetivo de cumprir sua missão pelo tempo que lhe fosse permitido. Estava praticamente se afundando na auto piedade, sentia-se ridiculo por isso.  
Teria que terminar o treinamento de seu pupilo, ao menos isso seria capaz de concluir, deixaria ao menos um sucessor.  
Seus pensamentos ainda vagavam, praticamente esqueceu-se do pesadelo... Começou a pensar nos amigos. Amava Shun pela sua sensibilidade e amabilidade; Shiryu pela sua sabedoria e serenidade, Seiya pelo seu carisma e persistência; e até mesmo Ikki por sua bravura e prestimosidade nos momentos que mais precisavam de sua ajuda. Deixara de conviver com eles, mas ainda assim amava a todos, nunca os esqueceria, sabia que estavam preocupados com seu bem estar, e vez ou outra procurava mantê-los informados de seus passos para não angustia-los. Lutou ao lado deles muitas vezes, eram sua família e disso nunca abriria mão, apesar de estar distante a muito tempo, nunca deixou de pensar em todos eles, Camus sempre o mantinha informado de como todos estavam, e aparentemente todos seguiam suas vidas e pareciam felizes, e para ele isso bastava.  
Decidiu voltar não somente por obrigação mais também porque queria ver a todos, presenciar a felicidade deles, como que pra certificar-se pessoalmente de que estavam todos bem... Estava a muito tempo afastado, tinha que voltar, afinal adiou esse momento por tempo demais.  
E ainda tinha que encontrar alguém ao qual deixou esperando todos esses anos, com quem sempre manteve contato particularmente, principalmente pela pressão que foi submetido... Eire... Ela praticamente o intimou a voltar, divertia-se com a atitude dela, que ansiava vê-lo mais que tudo, mas que esperava dele mais do que ele poderia oferecer, quando voltasse procuraria esclarecer isso de novo, por muitas vezes tentou convence-la que não poderia devolver nem a metade dos sentimentos que ela alimentava por ele, mas ela parecia não se convencer, decidiu então ceder ao que lhe era oferecido, apesar de se convencer que não merecia tanta consideração, mas somente para deixa-la feliz, pois ela merecia a felicidade, gostava muito dela, e ela merecia alguém melhor do que ele, que a amasse de verdade. Mas por hora tentaria corresponder aos sentimentos dela, mas já havia esclarecido que talvez nunca pudesse sentir o mesmo, e ela acatou mesmo contraditória, parecia que por hora apenas tê-lo por perto já era o suficiente... Que pensamento tolo, quanto antes ela percebesse que nunca poderiam dar certo juntos melhor seria, mas ainda assim tentaria, com o tempo quem sabe isso mudasse.  
Chega de pensar... Levantou-se, tinha muita coisa pra resolver antes de retornar... A começar por um telefonema... Pegou uma agenda e o telefone e discou um numero, esperou chamar, e logo foi atendido...  
E do outro lado da linha...


	7. Preparendo a chegada

**Capítulo 7: **Preparando a chegada

Afrodite estava na ilha de Andrômeda, ajudando no treinamento do pupilo de Shun, Lorenzo, e também na reconstrução da ilha, que querendo ou não ele era o responsável pela destruição dela, então ele tinha uma divida com todos da ilha. Enquanto isso Shun estava em reunião com June tomando algumas decisões referentes à ilha de Andrômeda, que foi reconstruída no antigo local, em uma ilha próximo à Etiópia.  
Lorenzo aspirava à armadura de Cefeu, armadura do antigo mestre de Shun, Albiore, um cavaleiro de prata. Assim também era natural que aspirasse uma armadura de titulo superior, assim como Jacó, para equiparar ao nível de seu mestre Shun que também era conhecido como um dos cinco cavaleiros legendários, seu poder era de grande magnitude embora ele sempre se mostrasse sensível e amável, apesar de também ter seu lado rigoroso com o treinamento de seus pupilos, pois Shun diferente de Hyoga aceitou muitos pupilos, para restaurar a quantidade de cavaleiros que antes existia na ilha, mas Lorenzo era o mais propenso a conquistar a armadura de Cefeu, assim tinha mais privilégios que os outros, como acompanhar o mestre na maioria de suas atividades, inclusive nas reuniões de cavaleiros.  
Afrodite observava o pupilo de Shun treinar golpes quando seu telefone tocou, também optou por ter uma vida relativamente normal, então sua vida pessoal o acompanhava para onde quer que fosse, pois nessa vida à parte ele escolheu ser um arquiteto e decorador... Bastante apropriado a sua personalidade e adorava o que fazia. Além do que seu telefone o acompanhava para receber ligações frequentes de seu namorado, Mascara da Morte de Câncer, ou Carlo, seu nome verdadeiro, era muito ciumento e procurava saber a toda hora onde o namorado estava. Shun vinha da reunião que estava tendo com June quando o telefone de Afrodite tocou, e o viu atender.  
–Afrodite falando.  
–Oi Afrodite, aqui é o Hyoga.  
–HYOGA!  
Quando Shun ouviu o nome correu de encontro ao amigo e o puxou pra um canto mais sossegado, seu sorriso ia de orelha a orelha.  
–Calma, seja discreto... -repreendia a voz do outro lado da linha.  
–Certo, certo, desculpe, mas é que faz tanto tempo que não nos falamos que me surpreendi.- falou já colocando no alto-falante pra que Shun também pudesse ouvir a conversa, fazendo ainda um gesto para que o mesmo ficasse quieto, pois Shun já estava muito entusiasmado pra falar com o amado e não tinha a menor intenção de se acalmar. Além de também estar bastante curioso com o que o cavaleiro e cisne queria justamente com ele.  
–Tudo bem, é natural que se sinta assim, espero não estar atrapalhando nada. - disse a voz para Afrodite, que Shun ouvia atentamente e muito feliz por ouvir a voz de seu querido cavaleiro de cisne de novo.  
–Não, pode falar.  
–Bom, é que eu preciso de alguém que me faça um favor muito importante, e Camus acabou me indicando você, tudo bem pra você?  
–Claro, pode contar comigo, mas o que seria? - disse curioso pelo que seria esse tão importante favor.  
–Você já deve saber que eu vou voltar certo? - Afrodite não podia saber, mas Hyoga expressava um leve sorriso ao dizer isso.  
Afrodite e Shun se olharam surpresos com a última frase que Hyoga disse. Ele realmente ia voltar, não era somente uma possibilidade, já era uma decisão tomada e sabia ainda que Afrodite estava a par do assunto. Shun não poderia estar mais feliz.  
–Bem... É... Já estou sabendo sim, mas pensei que era só uma possibilidade. - disse meio envergonhado.  
–Meu retorno é inevitável, o treinamento de meu pupilo na Sibéria depende disso,pois fica mais perto, além do mais quero voltar pra reencontrar meus amigos, sinto falta e todos vocês.  
–É mesmo? Mas não parece, você tá sumido faz tempo, só aparece pro Camus e seu pupilo, e suas cartas são sempre breves e nunca contam exatamente como você esta, nos preocupamos com você, sabia?- disse já meio irritado, repreendendo o amigo, e recebendo um olhar censurado de Shun por falar dessa forma com seu querido cisne.  
–É eu sei como se sente e que as maiorias de vocês pensam assim, mas eu estou bem, não se preocupe, e pode ter certeza que estou preparado pra receber muitas broncas como a sua quando eu voltar.  
Era incrível como conseguia sair de situações de jugo sem se abalar, e manter o mesmo tom de voz frio. Shun pode notar a mudança desse tom na voz de Hyoga com a dos tempos em que estavam juntos, e mesmo a distancia podia-se perceber uma tristeza imensa em sua voz, embora tentasse disfarçar com sua típica frieza, que aprendeu a desenvolver com Camus, poderia até passar despercebido pela maioria das pessoas, mas pra Shun que o conhecia bem era mais que evidente que tentava disfarçar seu abatimento, mas Shun manteve-se inerte até achar que poderia falar.  
–É bom mesmo... E pode ter certeza que não serão poucas broncas, mas diga... Do que precisa?  
–Hum...- pareceu um pouco alegre agora com o ultimo comentário de Afrodite, saber que todos se preocupavam com ele era muito bom de se ouvir. - É que eu soube que você é arquiteto e decorador, estou certo?  
–Sim, esta certo... - disse já imaginando o pedido.  
–Então vamos ao ponto... Eu não vou morar na Sibéria, não poderia desenvolver meu trabalho de detetive lá, como você já deve saber estou efetivando minha entrada na policia japonesa, e é natural que eu vá morar em Tóquio, e não tenho a intenção de morar na mansão da Saori. Então o que eu quero é, que você como arquiteto e decorador, encontre um apartamento pra mim em Tóquio e que prepare tanto o espaço quanto a decoração, tive boas recomendações de Camus sobre você, e sei que tem bom gosto e faz um ótimo trabalho, lhe enviarei tudo que precisar, esclarecendo tanto as dúvidas que possa ter com minhas preferencias quanto financeiramente, e não se preocupe com este último ponto que não será problema, apenas faça o que sabe que eu lhe darei as coordenadas do que quero exatamente, preciso que isso esteja pronto em dois meses, quando eu finalmente retornar, com a mudança e tudo mais, compreende? Pode fazer isso por mim?  
–C-Claro Hyoga... -não esperava que ele fosse assim tão direto e objetivo, não era acostumado com pessoas assim, era um tanto intimidador, apesar de Camus ter esse mesmo jeito, mas eles não conversavam muito, apesar dele saber através de Millo como era a personalidade do cavaleiro de gelo e já imaginava que Hyoga se assemelhava muito a Camus, e que teria a mesma personalidade, parecia o perfil de alguém muito confiante e superior, embora ainda compreensivo e condescendente. Porque ele tinha que parecer tão contraditório? Mas ao perceber o tom de voz na ultima frase, lembrou-se que ele só fazia um simples pedido. Shun apenas o olhava docemente, já era acostumado com a personalidade de Hyoga, e talvez nesse momento para Afrodite ele tenha soado um tanto autoritário embora não quisesse transmitir sua mensagem desse modo, mas era o jeito dele, olhou-o de um modo que o fizesse entender. Afrodite compreendeu e assentiu.  
Shun era só alegria, Hyoga permanecia o mesmo de antes, mesmo sua voz soando um tanto mais fria, ainda assim parecia ser o mesmo, e isso o alegrava, significava que não teria problemas em trata-lo como sempre.  
–Em dois meses... Perfeito, terei bastante tempo, e já tenho um lugar em mente, mas ele é um tanto isolado, mas a poucos minutos do centro, é um apartamento bastante espaçoso, mas aconchegante. É também próximo de um templo por isso é um lugar bastante tranquilo, vou lhe dar o endereço certo, poderá conferir a localização, e eu ainda posso tirar algumas fotos do lugar e lhe enviar, você poderá conferir e me dizer o que achou, eu estava visitando umas casas quando encontrei esse apartamento, gostei muito e decidi guardar o endereço, tenho certeza que vai gostar, farei a decoração de acordo com seu gosto, se você estiver de acordo claro. - de repente Afrodite pareceu mais tranquilo e falava sem parar, falar do que se gosta é realmente bom, e alivia as tensões.  
–Parece perfeito. Passe-me o endereço pra que eu veja a localização ainda hoje, se o lugar for favorável lhe informarei o mais breve possível. Agradeço muito Afrodite, esse telefone é o meu numero pessoal, pode me ligar sempre que tiver alguma duvida. Lhe passarei meu e-mail para que possa enviar as fotos, e também pra lhe passar minhas preferencias mais detalhadamente. Ah... preciso que me faça mais um favor.  
–Pode falar...  
–Quero que mantenha isso em segredo... Ainda é cedo pra anunciar que estou voltando, talvez eu ainda demore um pouco mais, são muitos assuntos a resolver quanto a minha transferência na força tarefa, estou entrando efetivamente na policia japonesa, isso quer dizer que me incorporo às regras dela, e há certos assuntos que são sigilosos e acima da minha patente como detetive majoritário, manter essa informação em segredo é crucial pra proteção de alguns interesses tanto da policia japonesa quanto americana, entende?  
–Sim, claro, minha boca é um tumulo - disse olhando com uma cara de tacho pra Shun que agora já sabia tudo e ria da expressão do amigo.  
–Sei, claro que sim, confio em você. - disse isso rindo internamente, sabia que Afrodite não ficaria quieto por muito tempo. - Então é isso, agradeço muito mesmo Afrodite, nos falaremos em breve, então até logo...  
Shun se tocou que ele ia desligar e falou sem pensar.  
–Espera... Hyoga...  
Afrodite lhe lançou um olhar fulminante por se revelar, quebrou a confiança que Hyoga depositou nele depois que já tinha dito que ia guardar segredo. Do outro lado da linha Hyoga permanecia em silencio, depois de alguns segundo que para os dois pareceu uma eternidade, Hyoga finalmente quebra o silencio.  
–Shun?  
–Er... Bem... Eu, sou eu Hyoga. - parecia muito constrangido por ter ouvido toda a conversa, mas Hyoga não parecia repreendê-lo.  
–Oi, tudo bem? Porque não disse que estava aí? Como você esta? - parecia menos sério agora, e isso aliviou a tensão que atingiu os dois. Mas Shun ainda sentia que devia se explicar.  
–O-Oi Hyoga... Desculpe, eu não queria... Er, bom, ouvir e...  
–Tudo bem... Não se preocupe apenas me diga como você esta.  
–B-Bem, e você?  
–Estou bem, como tem passado? Estou com saudades de todos, pode dizer isso a eles por mim? Por hora apenas não revele nada sobre o meu retorno, tudo bem?  
–Claro, bom... estão todos bem e muito preocupados com você... - de repente passou para seu tom repreendedor - você sumiu Sr. Hyoga. Porque nunca mandou noticias?  
–Mas eu sempre mandei cartas informando como estou.  
–Não. Você mandou cartas informando sua vida profissional... Mas nada de sua vida pessoal e...  
–Bom, sinto muito por isso Shun, nunca pensei que se interessassem pela minha vida pessoal... Mas direi tudo que quiser saber, só que acredito que agora não seja o momento adequado.  
Shun se arrependeu instantaneamente pelo que disse, porque Hyoga teria de revelar sua vida pessoal pra ele? Essa ideia não fazia sentido nem mesmo pra ele agora. E a educação e consideração com que Hyoga falava isso só piorava sua situação.  
–Deixa pra lá Hyoga, não precisa dizer nada de sua vida pessoal... Se estiver namorando ou não, não que isso seja da minha conta, quer dizer... Não que você esteja né, você está? Não fala... Quer dizer, ah deixa pra lá não precisa falar, sério. - falou muito de repente, deixando seu nervosismo mais do que evidente. E Afrodite só ria da cara dele. E Shun só o assassinava com o olhar.  
–Hum. Calma, não precisa se explicar. Rsrsrsrs - ele riu, seu riso era lindo, até imaginou a expressão dele sorrindo, mas lembrou-se que ele estava rindo dele, e isso o deixou mais envergonhado ainda. - Você tem meu numero agora, é só ligar... Bom, preciso desligar agora, até mais Afrodite e Shun. - e assim desligou. Foi tão rápido que pensou que talvez não tivesse acontecido, mas a risada de Afrodite o fez lembrar-se que foi real e também muito constrangedor. Quando Hyoga desligou que Afrodite se acabou de rir de vez.  
–Não acredito Shun. hahahahahahahahaha- ria enquanto falava, embargando as palavras.- só faltou você perguntar como anda a vida sexual dele. Hahahahahahahahaha.  
–Fica quieto Afrodite, você nem me ajudou quando eu me enrolei, o que o Hyoga vai pensar de mim agora...  
–Não se preocupa, ele disse que você poderia ligar pra ele também, acho que deve ser pra te dar uma chance de corrigir seu vexame. Hahahahahahaha. Você tinha que ver sua cara, mais vermelho que isso não podia ficar. Hahahahaha  
–Para... Tá me deixando pior ainda. - falava choroso, tinha sido um desastre. Agradecia por Hyoga não estar lá agora pra ver seu rosto que estava mais vermelho que um tomate.  
Enquanto se martirizava Lorenzo apareceu e o chamou.  
–Mestre, mestre Shun, June esta procurando por você...  
–Diga que já estou indo Lorenzo, e porque interrompeu seu treinamento? Volte lá e continue treinando seus golpes, ainda tem que melhorar muito, não precisa avisar a June já terminei aqui, e já estou indo.  
–Sim. - e se retirou de imediato, sabia que quando seu mestre era ríspido assim, coisa boa não vinha, então era melhor não estar por perto.  
–Calma aí Shun, não precisa descontar o desastre da sua conversa com Hyoga no coitado do Lorenzo. Hahahahaha  
–Fica quieto... disse mais irritado, porque ele não ficava quieto? Cadê o apoio emocional aqui? Mas foi aí que se tocou, ele conversou com Hyoga, depois de tanto tempo eles voltaram a se falar, uma conversa constrangedora pra Shun e bastante breve, mas ainda assim uma conversa e com a noticia que ele iria voltar, era maravilhoso. Alegrou-se de imediato ficou olhando pro nada e abriu um largo sorriso, parecia um bobo apaixonado, e essa mudança súbita não passou despercebida por Afrodite.  
–Você é da lua Shun... - observou franzindo cenho. - Mas deixa pra lá... Foi só agora que se tocou que ele vai voltar né?  
–É... mas e aí? Que lugar é esse que você indicou pra ele?  
–Não sei se você se lembra, mas você estava comigo quando eu encontrei esse lugar... Foi na vez que estávamos procurando um apartamento pra você, lembra?  
–Hum, vagamente... Visitamos tantos lugares aquele dia.  
–Bom você vai ver de novo de qualquer jeito.  
–AH, me deixa ir agora, a June tá me esperando. -disse já se retirando- mas me avisa quando você for tirar as fotos que eu quero ir junto, viu?  
–É eu sei, eu sei... Ah, eu vou precisar da ajuda do seu irmão marrento. -  
Shun parou de imediato, porque Afrodite iria precisar do Ikki afinal?  
–O que?  
–Vou precisar dele pra tirar as fotos, e nem vem com alguma desculpa que eu sei que ele tem tempo livre, além do mais quero deixar o Hyoga impressionado com o lugar, e vamos considerar que eu não sou lá essas coisas como fotografo... Ah, vai lá Shun, convence seu irmão.  
Shun pensou um pouco, era pouquíssimo provável que Ikki fosse concordar em fazer esse favor, ainda mais porque era pro Hyoga, mas tentaria convence-lo.  
–Vou tentar, mas não prometo nada. Tá, agora volta lá pra supervisionar o Lorenzo e os outros. falou já se retirando de vez.  
–Sim Senhor. - Afrodite falou mais pra si mesmo, dirigiu- se já voltando pra área de treinamento e começou a planejar mentalmente como faria para cumprir o favor que prometeu pra Hyoga.

Algumas horas mais tarde e já no Japão em seu apartamento, Shun chegava da ilha de Andrômeda pra se arrumar pra ir pra faculdade.

_N/A: como ele chegava tão rápido? Simples. Esqueceram que ele é um cavaleiro legendário que podia se mover na velocidade da luz? E essa habilidade o ajudava a cumprir suas obrigações como cavaleiro. Como eles se sacrificaram tantas vezes por Atena é natural que tivessem o privilegio de usar suas habilidades em seu cotidiano sempre que precisassem, contanto que fossem discretos e mantivessem um comportamento normal na frente dos humanos. Privilégio concedido também aos cavaleiros de ouro é claro._

Ikki estava no sofá da sala fazendo seu trabalho, com o notebook na sua frente, talvez estivesse configurando algumas fotos para algum jornal. Shun entrou sorrateiro, sabia que Ikki não gostava de ser incomodado quando estava trabalhando, mas dessa vez seria inevitável. Sentou-se na poltrona ao lado, e começou a assobiar olhando pros lados, fracassando drasticamente em sua tentativa de parecer distraído com alguma coisa.  
–Oi irmão. -disse sorridente já preparando território.  
–Oi. -disse apenas isso, parecia realmente concentrado.  
–Hum, você tá fazendo o que? - _que pergunta idiota é essa Shun? Ele vai desconfiar._  
Ikki enfim direcionou o olhar a ele, como se verificando que tivesse sido mesmo Shun que tinha feito essa pergunta idiota. Apontou pra tela do notebook pra indicar que estava trabalhando.  
–Trabalhando.  
–Hum.- _fico inquieto olhando pros lados. Como vou falar isso?_  
–Você não me engana Shun, diz logo o que quer.- falou já olhando de novo pro notebook, conhecia bem o irmão e sabia que quando ele queria alguma coisa nunca pedia diretamente e ficava protelando, como que pra preparar pra bomba, que normalmente não era boa coisa, mas ele nunca conseguia disfarçar. Não era obvio que não dava certo? Será que ele não percebia isso?  
–Não precisa falar assim Ikki, só porque eu tô diferente e assobiando não quer dizer que eu queira um favor, eu posso estar estranho por vários motivos e...  
–SHUN.  
–Tá bom, tá bom. Eu quero um favor sim... Mas não é nada de mais, tenho certeza que você vai concordar, não requer esforço algum e não vai lhe fazer mal algum também, é realmente algo insignificante e... - estava nervoso, mesmo sendo seu irmão Ikki também o intimidava.  
–SHUN.- _já estava perdendo a paciência, que novidade, porque ele é sempre assim tão nervosinho?_  
–Tá, tá, é que... Bem, não é um favor pra mim exatamente, é pro Afrodite, ele precisa que você tire umas fotos pra ele e...  
–AFRODITE? Da ultima vez que ele pediu a minha ajuda era pra fotografa-lo em umas poses nada discretas e dá-las pro Carlo. E eu quase me ferro com aquele caranguejo com essa historia toda e... -disse já se lembrando do ocorrido de tempos atrás que quase o colocou em uma fria.  
–Não é nada disso Ikki. - disse envergonhado desviando o olhar do irmão que falava desse assunto tão displicentemente. Tinha sido ele quem pediu esse favor pro irmão em nome de Afrodite, mas o amigo não tinha detalhado sobre o tal favor, e não sabia que era pra esse fim, por isso inocentemente pediu a ajuda de Ikki. Quase estrangulou o amigo quando soube do ocorrido, só pela vergonha que passou por causa dele, evento que quase causou uma grande confusão entre seu irmão e Carlo.  
–O que é então?- disse desconfiado.  
–É pra tirar umas fotos de um lugar... - Shun sabia que pra convencer o irmão teria que contar a historia toda. - Bom, era pra guardar segredo, mas como você é meu irmão e é você que vai fazer o favor, então... Vai fazer né?  
–Depende... E fala logo que eu tenho que terminar esse trabalho ainda hoje.  
–Tá... Lembra que eu disse que tinha uma chance do Hyoga voltar? Pois é... Ele vai voltar mesmo.  
O coração de Ikki disparou quando ouviu o nome de Hyoga, ele realmente ia voltar, sua atenção se voltou totalmente pra Shun agora. Mas Shun novamente percebeu a atenção de Ikki como da ultima vez que ele falou do cisne, achava que ele pouco se importava com a volta do loiro, mas pela atenção que ele tinha do irmão era obvio que ele se interessava. Achou curioso, achava que ele diria algo do tipo "_Vai voltar é? E daí? O que eu tenho com isso?_", mas ao invés disso o que ele disse foi:  
–Vo-Voltar? Quando? - droga, será que estou parecendo tão obvio assim?  
–Em dois meses, ele tem muita coisa pra resolver ainda com a transferência, por isso ligou pro Afrodite pra pedir que procurasse um apartamento pra ele e que aprontasse tudo antes de seu retorno, e assim ele se acomodaria logo, porque ele não tem a intenção de ficar na mansão da Saori. - _estranho, muito estranho, a reação de Ikki não era nada do esperado, ele parecia até... Ansioso?_  
–Ah...- estava extasiado, se Hyoga pediu pra Afrodite lhe preparar um apartamento era porque ele iria voltar pra ficar de vez. - Então o Afrodite quer o que exatamente?  
–Afrodite já tem um lugar em mente, então ele quer que você vá com ele tirar algumas fotos do lugar e mandar pro Hyoga pra ver se ele concorda. O quanto antes isso for feito melhor, porque o Afrodite ainda tem que preparar toda a decoração de acordo com as preferências do Hyoga. Mas acho que dois meses são mais do que o suficiente. O que você acha? Vai ajuda-lo? - disse mais pra testar a reação do irmão, ele realmente estava muito estranho.  
–CLARO. Bom, quer dizer... Sim, vou fazer esse sacrifício.- _disse tentando disfarçar a animação, o que aconteceu com o Ikki desinteressado de agora a pouco?_  
–Sim claro, sacrifício... Obrigado irmão. Vou avisar o Afrodite pra marcarem um horário.- disse se levantando mas sem desviar o olhar do irmão.  
–Tá.- disse voltando a atenção pro notebook, mas não conseguia mais se concentrar. Não conseguia segurar um sorriso, e Shun o olhava atentamente, tinha percebido todas as suas reações. Mas que droga, porque ele tinha que ser tão perceptivo. Quando Shun foi pro quarto, Ikki só faltou pular de alegria, levantou os braços, parecia que estava agradecendo, seu sorriso não podia ser maior.  
Meu loiro vai voltar, e eu ainda farei parte de seu processo de mudança de volta, mesmo que seja uma ínfima participação. Devo estar sonhando, deve ter carneiros passando pela minha janela agora, cheguei até a levantar e conferir pra ver se realmente era um sonho. Não tinha nenhum carneiro, então foi real. Devo estar parecendo um louco... Um louco bobo... Um louco bobo e apaixonado. Inferno... Tenho que parar com isso, se eu não consigo me segurar agora imagina quando aquele pato estiver na minha frente, vou parecer um idiota, e eu tenho que manter minha pose fria e agressiva pra ele. Maldição, nunca foi tão difícil manter a calma.  
Shun foi pro quarto e desabou na cama, olhou pro teto e começou a pensar em Hyoga. Ainda não acreditava que ele ia voltar, lembrou-se ainda da conversa constrangedora que teve com cisne. - _Droga, se eu me comportar assim na frente dele vou me revelar, e ele não pode saber, não ainda._– Levantou e foi até sua mochila, tirou a carteira de lá e retirou dela um pequeno papel, era o numero de Hyoga que Afrodite lhe passou, pensava se ligava agora ou esperava o loiro esquecer a ultima conversa vergonhosa que teve com ele. Estava com o telefone e o papel em mãos, discou os números e parou antes de chamar... _–Será? Não, só tem algumas horas que eu falei com ele, além do mais ele deve estar ocupado agora, deve ter muito trabalho pra concluir, ligar agora só iria atrapalha-lo, seria melhor esperar até a noite...-_Mas lembrou-se que ele estava nos Estados Unidos, o fuso horário lá é o contrario, como no Japão era 18:00 h, em Nova York deveria ser por volta das 6:00 da manhã, então pensou melhor e percebeu que Hyoga tinha ligado tarde da madrugada de onde estava, porque será? Estava trabalhando ou tinha acabado de acordar? Se for assim, ele deve estar dormindo agora, a dúvida o instigava. - _Mas isso não importa, ele com certeza não vai gostar se eu ligar agora._– Salvou o numero em seu celular e desistiu de ligar, com certeza essa não seria uma boa hora pra incomoda-lo, se fosse conveniente em um outro horário ele até poderia arrancar algumas informações do loiro, de uma forma menos constrangedora, é claro. Concluiu que ligaria de madrugada, seria menos provável que incomodaria o loiro nesse horário, talvez... Discou um numero diferente e esperou chamar.  
–Oi Shun. disse a voz do outro lado da linha.  
–Oi Afrodite.  
–E aí? O que ele disse? Fez o escambal, né?  
–Ele aceitou, e foi até fácil. -disse lembrando-se da reação de Ikki, que não foi nada convencional - Ele só esta esperando você marcar um horário.  
–Nossa, foi tão fácil assim? Pensei que ele espernearia muito mais, que ficaria a noite toda reclamando e no fim diria não...  
–Tá, tá. Fala logo o horário Afrodite, estou atrasado pra faculdade.  
–Nossa, que bicho te mordeu? Acho que o mal humor do seu irmão passou pra você.  
–Fala.  
–Tá bom, tá bom... Pode ser amanhã de manhã às 09h00min?  
–Ok. Vou falar pra ele.  
–Certo, passa o endereço pra ele e fala que eu o espero vocês lá. Ah... Você vai ligar pro Hyoga agora pra perguntar da vida sexual dele? Ou vai esperar um pouco mais? Hahahahahahaha.  
–Tchau Afrodite. - disse irritado e desligando o telefone na cara do amigo. _Porque ele tinha que ser tão irritante às vezes?_

No santuario.

–Já preparou tudo Marin?  
–Sim, a maioria já confirmou presença.  
–Ótimo, quero todos presentes no dia em questão, estou ansiosa pra recebe-lo.  
Saori estava preparando uma calorosa recepção pra chegada de Hyoga, certa que ele chegaria em dois meses, iria ser em uma reunião de cavaleiros, assim aproveitaria que estariam todos reunidos e lhe daria as boas vindas, amava todos os seus cavaleiros sem exceção, e Hyoga sempre esteve ao seu lado assim como os outros. Como Atena ela o considerava um de seus mais leais guerreiros, e como Saori Kido ele era como um irmão querido. Era natural que sentisse muita falta dele, do contrario dos outros que ela via sempre quando os mandava em missões, ou quando estavam no santuario, pois o santuario era um dos pontos de encontro de todos os cavaleiros inclusive de treinamento, além de encontra-los sempre nas reuniões de cavaleiros que ela eventualmente participava, pois era muito ocupada, com assuntos do santuario ou com a fundação Kido, mesmo com a ajuda de Shiryu, mas ainda assim os via mais do que via Hyoga. Saori era uma das pessoas com quem Hyoga mantinha contato frequentemente, e mesmo antes da decisão do loiro ir embora ela já estava a par de todo o drama emocional que o rapaz passava, tentou anima-lo, conforta-lo, dizer que tudo que passou foi inevitável e que por isso ele não devia se culpar tanto, mas de nada adiantou ele parecia se afundar cada vez mais nas próprias magoas, tentou ainda de todos os modos convence-lo pra não ir embora, que seria pior ficar sozinho e que de nada adiantaria se isolar, mas ele não a ouviu e foi mesmo assim. Saori entendeu que ele precisava de um tempo sozinho, por isso lhe dava poucas missões, a última vez que tinha o visto foi pra lhe dar uma simples missão, mas foi mais uma desculpa pra poder vê-lo, foi no santuario, felizmente ou não ninguém percebeu a presença dele lá, isso foi em mais ou menos um ano, mas ela lhe daria o tempo que precisasse pra achar que podia se juntar aos outros de novo e estava muito feliz por ele ter tomado a iniciativa e decidido voltar sem pressão alguma. Decidir por si só já era um grande passo. Mas ela sabia que quando ele voltasse teria que enfrentar muitos sentimentos que foram alimentados por ele nos corações de seus companheiros sem que ele ao menos tivesse consciência disso,ela era Atena, por isso era muito perceptiva, é normal que percebesse tudo a sua volta, assim ela o ajudaria a enfrentar o que quer que fosse, pois se tratava e sentimentos mútuos de seus mais queridos cavaleiros, e não poderia ser só uma espectadora de tudo que sabia que estava por vir com a chegada do seu cavaleiro de cisne. Amava todos e não deixaria que esse turbilhão de sentimentos que pairava sobre seus cavaleiros chegasse a machuca-los. Teria que agir.

Estavam Shun e Ikki em um carro indo pro local indicado por Afrodite. Era um pouco distante mas o caminho era bastante arborizado e agradável, passaram por um templo, e entraram numa rua mais estreita onde mais adiante tinha um conjunto habitacional, levaram uns 20 min desde o apartamento deles até o local, e Shun ficou feliz com isso, não era muito distante e assim poderia visitar o loiro sempre que quisesse, mas claro que Hyoga tinha que gostar do lugar ainda, e é por isso que estavam ali, para registrar tudo e repassarem para ele. Passaram por um portão alto, tiveram que se identificar para o porteiro que abria a passagem, e assim o fizeram, aparentemente Afrodite já tinha chegado e os aguardava lá dentro, quando a entrada foi liberada puderam ver que não se tratava exatamente de apartamentos, estava mais pra pequenas casas de dois andares enfileiradas, lembram muito os antigos dojos, haviam 10 dessas pequenas casas no total e que eram um tanto afastadas umas das outras, tinham 5 de cada lado, tinha também bastante espaço pra garagem, e o espaço extra preservava assim a privacidade do habitante, as 10 casas fechavam o conjunto com altos muros nos fundos cobertos por trepadeiras, deixando o ambiente um tanto familiar, como haviam muitas arvores o clima chegava até a ser frio e agradável,- bastante apropriado,- pensou Ikki ao lembrar de Hyoga.  
Pararam na penúltima casa onde o carro de Afrodite estava estacionado, desceram e bateram na porta.  
–Até que enfim, vocês demoraram.  
–Como assim? Estamos pontuais, você marcou às 9h e agora são exatamente 9h. - disse Shun olhando pro relogio.  
–Eu disse isso? Pensei que tinha marcado as 8:30 h.- disse Afrodite pensativo. - mas deixa pra lá, entrem. - e assim abriu passagem.  
Ikki só revirou os olhos com a infantilidade de Afrodite, ele já tinha o equipamento fotográfico preparado em sua mochila, mas antes de começar a tirar as fotos tinha que dar uma olhada no lugar pra localizar os melhores pontos.  
Aparentemente a fachada não fazia jus ao grande espaço de dentro, por fora parecia um local bastante antigo e pequeno, mas dentro era muito espaçoso e moderno, no térreo tinham três cômodos, sala de estar, cozinha, banheiro e uma pequena sala que podia ser usada como escritório, em cima tinham um quarto e uma suíte, banheiro e mais uma sala que podia ser uma pequena biblioteca, mas que poderia ser usada pelo loiro como uma espécie e QG, pois com certeza ele devia ter algo parecido em seu atual apartamento em Nova York para resolver seus casos. E era aconchegante apesar do espaço extra.  
–Afrodite, é perfeita, ele vai adorar. - disse Shun olhando em volta. - Porque não escolhemos esse apartamento quando viemos aqui? Você disse que viemos aqui, não foi?  
–Viemos, mas já estava reservado, e só estava disponível pra compra e você só queria alugar na época lembra? Além do mais estava super caro, e você ainda não tinha recebido sua parte na herança do Kido.  
–É mesmo... Como não me lembrei disso? E o Hyoga vai comprar ou alugar?  
–Vai comprar, ao que parece dinheiro não é problema pra ele. E ainda vou ter que redecorar muita coisa, se bem sei o Hyoga deve ter um gosto parecido com o do Camus, que posso dizer até refinado, terei muito trabalho pela frente e pode ter certeza que a decoração não vai ser nada barata.  
–Hum, ser um detetive tão renomado deve render alguma coisa, né. -disse Ikki vindo logo atrás de Shun e interrompendo a conversa dos dois. - Agora se as princesas já terminaram, acho que já tá na hora de começar, o que acham?- disse sarcástico.  
–IKKI- disse Shun repreendendo o irmão.  
–Sempre um mel de pessoa não é Ikki? Bom, quem está com a câmera aqui é você,então comece que eu vou dar uma olhada por aí e começar a ver o que terei que mudar. - disse Afrodite já se retirando antes de dar tempo de Ikki revidar a afronta. - Ah, vê se tira boas fotos, não é só porque é pro Hyoga que você tem que fazer um trabalho ruim.  
Ikki ignorou o comentário e começou a tirar as fotos, do contrario do que todos pensavam ele faria um ótimo trabalho, realmente gostou do local e achou que seria ideal para Hyoga, além do mais era perto do apartamento deles e provavelmente Shun iria visita-lo sempre e com certeza o arrastaria junto, ele iria fingir desgosto, mas sabia que o irmão iria insistir e aí ele teria uma ótima desculpa pra visitar o loiro também sem se revelar. Essa atitude soava um tanto infantil demais, mas era assim que tentaria se manter perto de Hyoga.  
E assim terminaram. Ikki repassou as fotos pra Afrodite, que se surpreendeu com o excelente trabalho do rapaz. Enviou as fotos para o loiro e aguardou resposta. Logo Hyoga retornou o e-mail informando sua decisão.  
"Oi Afrodite. O lugar é ótimo, pode fazer a compra, depositarei ainda o valor para as despesas da decoração, você já tem uma ideia de como eu a quero, apenas faça o que sabe. Os planos mudaram, houve um imprevisto e não poderemos discutir sobre os detalhes da decoração, mas confio em você, sei que fará um ótimo trabalho. Voltaremos a nos falar somente em dois dias antes do meu retorno, eu ligarei quando chegar o dia. Boa sorte e obrigado."  
E foi assim tão breve quanto podia, eles não se comunicariam mais em dois meses. Afrodite irritou-se, primeiro Hyoga disse que poderiam se falar sempre que ele tivesse alguma duvida, mas agora tudo mudou e só se falariam em praticamente dois meses. Nem mesmo o telefone ele atendia mais. - o que será que houve? Morreu por acaso pra não atender um simples telefonema? - Pensou. Mas seguiu com o roteiro e fez tudo de acordo com o que o loiro queria. Shun também ficou triste por Hyoga não poder atender suas chamadas devia estar realmente ocupado, mas conformou-se, afinal falaria com ele pessoalmente quando ele voltasse, mal poderia se segurar de expectativa.  
Quanto a Ikki também era só na expectativa, já imaginava como cisne estaria agora, sua fisionomia, sua expressão. Sonhava todos os dias com seu pato favorito.  
E esperaram os dois meses que se seguiram, Shun, Ikki, Afrodite, Shiryu e Saori, todos com seus pensamentos guardados mais fluindo como nunca.

Depois da carta que Hyoga lhe enviou Shiryu não sossegava mais, ele sabia que Afrodite estava preparando tudo pra chegada do loiro e que Saori também estava organizando uma grande recepção pra Hyoga inclusive com a ajuda dele mesmo que também ajudava Saori nesses assuntos, mas nada disso ele informou ao loiro, concordava que a recepção tinha que ser uma surpresa, isso deixaria o loiro muito feliz.  
Afundou-se ainda mais no trabalho, deixando Shunrei mais infeliz ainda com o seu distanciamento. Mas ele não se importava mais, era muito egoísta da sua parte, mas o que ele podia fazer se não tirava Hyoga da cabeça. E o trabalho o ajudava a se distrair.  
Voltariam a se ver em dois meses e nada poderia lhe tirar essa alegria pela espera.


	8. Encontrando os amigos

**Capítulo 8: **Encontrando os amigos

Os dois meses que se seguiram pareceram absurdamente longos para Hyoga. Infelizmente o caso em que estava trabalhando se complicou, era um caso de assassinatos em série, um sádico por crianças, não gostava nem de estar presente no local dos assassinatos, era horrível, mas tinha que estar. Como a maioria dos casos eram desse tipo, de difícil solução, porventura ele teve que mostrar seu rosto pra policia americana pra poder trabalhar sempre presente e checar pessoalmente os locais do crime. Atualmente estava trabalhando efetivamente na policia americana, podia dizer ainda que aquele era um país repleto de casos assim, por isso decidiu voltar a trabalhar lá, precisavam muito de ajuda, muitos casos não eram solucionados principalmente por falta de atenção nos detalhes, por isso muitos crimes passavam impunes. Ele estava mais pro lado forense, e eram raras as vezes que entrava em ação, eventualmente isso não era necessário. Teve que isolar-se novamente de seus amigos no Japão para poder concentrar-se melhor no caso, estava quase pegando o culpado, por isso a prisão do assassino deixou a cargo dos agentes de campo.  
Sua transferência dependia do superintendente da policia americana e do FBI, obviamente o chefe de policia de Nova York e o Departamento Federal de Investigação Americana não queriam perder um de seus melhores agentes da força tarefa. Alexei Hyoga Yukida, um nome muito conhecido por várias forças policiais no mundo, estavam honrados e satisfeitos com seu trabalho e por ele ter aceitado trabalhar pessoalmente com eles, por isso eram poucos da policia que conheciam sua verdadeira identidade, apesar de trabalharem com ele, pois chamaria muita atenção, apenas sabiam que o famoso detetive Alexei estava junto deles mas não sabiam quem era realmente, e os que conheciam sua identidade ficavam impressionados em como alguém tão jovem podia ser tão brilhante. Ele já tinha pedido a transferência há tempos, mas estava praticamente sendo pressionado a ficar, como decidiu entrar definitivamente na equipe era difícil lidar com a burocracia que andava propositalmente a passos lentos, pois se ainda estivesse trabalhando particularmente com certeza não teria tantos problemas com a transferência, mas juntar-se definitivamente como um agente era necessário para solução mais rápida dos casos, além do mais não gostava de ficar só sentado observando dados, gostava também de agir.  
A policia japonesa não podia estar mais satisfeita, ter um detetive conhecido internacionalmente por sua competência era extremamente satisfatório, e o admitiram de imediato. Hyoga não revelou seus reais motivos pra pedir transferência, isso iria comprometer o segredo dos cavaleiros, apenas informou que sua família estava no Japão e ele queria ficar junto dela, acharam bastante estranho já que ele era russo sua família obviamente deveria estar na Rússia e não no Japão, claro que obviamente seus dados eram falsos, mas não chegaram a investigar, seria praticamente uma ingratidão suspeitar de alguém que os ajudaria, então supunham apenas que ele queria proteger alguém. E ele também estava temeroso em deixar a policia americana, ainda precisavam muito dele, mas acabaram cedendo, pois ele já os tinha ajudado muito. E assim que a transferência foi aprovada e o caso quase resolvido que ele organizou sua mudança, iria mandar tudo pro Japão, ainda pretendia ajudar nos casos policiais americanos, mesmo a distancia, como fazia antigamente com casos que resolvia de todo o mundo, mas seria oficialmente um agente da policia japonesa.  
Teria ainda que ver se Afrodite já tinha preparado o local pra sua chegada. Não voltaria pra mansão, pois precisava de um lugar só pra ele, pra poder se concentrar nos casos, pois não tinha a mínima intensão de tirar folga quando voltasse, e seus amigos e principalmente Seiya não iria deixa-lo em paz pra trabalhar se ele fosse pra lá, mas ainda assim ficaria mais perto da Sibéria pra treinar Jacó e isso compensaria o tempo extra, além de que precisaria de privacidade, pois Eire iria morar com ele por um tempo, não queria apressar nada com a garota, mas ela insistiu tanto que ele acabou cedendo, inclusive falou sobre isso com um amigo por telefone, Shiryu que não pareceu menos surpreso com sua ligação.

**Flashback**  
–Oi Shiryu aqui é o Hyoga.  
–HYOGA. - disse derrubando uns papeis que tinha em mãos pra assinar.  
–Que houve? Estava ocupado? - perguntou receoso.  
–Não, não... Er... Eu fiquei surpreso só isso, você nunca liga. - estava muito feliz por ouvir a voz de seu amigo. - Mas o que houve? Porque ligou?  
–Tem certeza que pode falar? Eu ouvi um barulho. Espero não estar atrapalhando nada.  
–É só uns papeis... Pode falar.  
–Bom. Primeiro como você está amigo... Como vai a Shunrei também?  
–Estou bem... e a Shunrei também está. - disse aborrecido - porque Hyoga tinha que ter lembrado dela? - pensou. - Mas diga o que houve pra ligar?Pensei que ligaria só no dia da sua chegada.  
–Como você deve se lembrar eu vou voltar em alguns dias...  
–Sim, sim... Eu sei... A que horas vai chegar? Eu posso busca-lo se quiser e...  
–Não é necessário Shiryu, eu só quero que me faça um favor, claro que só se não for incomoda-lo.  
–NÃO, quer dizer... Não estarei tão ocupado. Pode pedir o que quiser, o que é?  
–Quero que receba minha mudança... Eu pediria a Afrodite, mas ele já me fez muito por mim e não quero incomoda-lo mais ainda, e o Seiya não seria uma boa escolha ele é meio enrolado, muito menos Shun que eu sei que tem andado muito ocupado e meu mestre Camus e Millo estão em missão do Santuario. Então resolvi pedir a você, eu sei que você tem pouco tempo também, mas é em quem eu mais confio, pode se recusar se quiser, posso pedir a outra pessoa e...  
–Tudo bem, eu posso receber sua mudança.  
–Tem certeza que não vai atrapalha-lo?  
–Tenho sim, mas e você como vai? É bom ouvir sua voz de vez em quando, sabia que existe a telefone e internet né?  
–Sei, sei, lá vem você com isso de novo. E já disse que telefone só pra trabalho e não acho prudente conversar pela internet.  
–Você é muito desconfiado sabia? Tá ficando paranoico depois de trabalhar tanto tempo pra policia.  
–É você já me falou isso também, e eu conheço os riscos, tudo que pudéssemos conversar poderia ser rastreado se isso fosse necessário e eu sei que isso é possível, pode me chamar de antiquado, mas ainda acho que o correio é o método mais seguro de enviar qualquer tipo de mensagem, principalmente no nosso caso.  
–Não tem nada de mais nisso Hyoga poderíamos falar em códigos... Tinha que ser loiro mesmo... Mas não vou discutir isso com você agora. Mas diga como vai você e a Eire nesse relacionamento a distancia? Aposto que ela já reclamou desse seu método de contato... E deve estar pulando de alegria agora em saber que você vai voltar. - disse franzindo cenho, pois sabia do relacionamento do loiro, mas não gostava de falar muito sobre isso, por isso perguntou dela, pra saber por alto se os dois ainda estavam juntos, não ousava perguntar diretamente. Ainda mais porque não gostava nem um pouco da garota, apesar de nunca tê-la destratado não suportava tê-la perto, pois ela já era um grude quando Hyoga e ela começaram a namorar antes de ele ter ido morar longe, diria até possessiva, separaram, mas reataram por insistência dela, mesmo a distancia, e querendo ou não ela era uma adversária.  
–Como assim loiro? Acho que já estou longe tempo de mais mesmo, você até já perdeu a noção do perigo. - disse sorridente, gostava muito de Shiryu, eram realmente grandes amigos e sempre se entendiam muito bem, Shiryu sempre foi bastante compreensivo e atencioso, era um excelente amigo. E sempre que se falavam eram como irmãos e sabiam tudo da vida um do outro, apesar de que cada qual sempre zelava por seus segredos mais profundos. - E a Eire já reclamou sim, mas com ela eu me entendo, ela esta muito feliz, afinal atendi ao pedido insistente dela pra voltar.  
–E ela vai voltar quando mesmo?

Eire trabalhava em uma empresa que lidava com informações de dados populacionais em vários países e eventualmente fazia trabalhos voluntários, depois que trabalhou no orfanato decidiu seguir essa profissão, pois conhecia muitos lugares e gostava de unir trabalho com causas sociais. E ainda tinha a chance de ir pra países que geralmente os turistas evitam, conhecendo um lado do mundo que poucos têm chance ou vontade, e no momento estava em uma dessas viagens. Mas normalmente ela ficava no Japão fazendo trabalhos de escritório para ficar perto pra ajudar Mino no orfanato, pois ainda considerava os órfãos sua família, e esse foi um dos motivos de Hyoga gostar dela, adorava esse lado humanitário da loira. Eram poucos que sabiam desse relacionamento deles, incluindo Shiryu, Camus e Millo, não que eles quisessem esconder, mas queriam evitar exaltações de quem quer que fosse contra, já que Eire foi encarnação de Éris, uma vilã em uma batalha que tiveram, e que querendo ou não isso causou uma espécie de desgosto dos cavaleiros em relação à pessoa que a encarnou, apesar da garota não ser má como Éris, mas poucos a conheciam bem e achavam que a personalidade dela foi um fator para torna-la suscetível a personificação da Deusa da discórdia.  
Hyoga achava isso um absurdo de todos em trata-la com indiferença já que qualquer pessoa poderia ter sido escolhida pra ser possuído por um deus, como o próprio Shun, mas o tratamento com ele foi diferente já que ele era um de seus companheiros de batalha, todos o conheciam muito bem e ele já tinha sido escolhido desde quando era um bebe.  
Mas Hyoga não se importou com os comentários e ele e Eire começaram a namorar, principalmente pelo grande afeição que Hyoga tinha pela garota bem antes dela ter sido usada por Éris, mas que todos achavam que tinha acabado com os anos de afastamento do rapaz, e Hyoga não sentia mais do que um amor fraternal pela loira, e o relacionamento só persistia por insistência dela que realmente gostava dele, embora não se encontrassem e só mantivessem contato por cartas a desgosto da garota, assim como ele fazia com Shiryu.

–Ela volta uma semana depois e mim, e vai morar comigo até que o apartamento dela esteja em ordem que acredito que vá demorar um pouco.  
–MORAR COM VOCE?  
–É, algum problema?  
–Nada, quer dizer, ela não podia ficar no orfanato, afinal ela gosta de lá, não é?  
–Bem que poderia, mas ela insistiu em ficar perto de mim por causa do tempo em que ficamos separados, e eu só aceitei com a condição de ela não me atrapalhar, mas o que tem de errado? Afinal ela é minha namorada.  
–Eu sei, mas ela é muito grudenta Hyoga, não sei como você a aguenta.  
–Até parece que você não tem alguém assim, o que me diz da Shunrei hein? -Pela descrição que você me passou dela acho até que elas são muito parecidas.  
–Sem comentários... E vamos ficar falando de garotas? Deixe isso pra quando você já estiver aqui, e diz logo quando você vai voltar pra eu te buscar no aeroporto. - queria mudar logo de assunto, falar de relacionamentos não era uma ideia muito boa, ainda mais porque o dele não ia muito bem, e não queria comentar isso por telefone com o amigo.  
–Já disse que não precisa Shiryu, vamos voltar nisso? Já falei que você é insistente demais.  
–Como você tá estressado heim. Deveria relaxar um pouco mais sabia? Melhora do estresse.  
–Não estou estressado.  
–Tá sim. Quando você voltar vou te dar umas aulas de yoga.  
–Sei, Hyoga fazendo yoga.  
–rsrsrsrsrs. Para de fazer graça que eu tô falando serio.  
–Não estou fazendo graça é só você que tá rindo aqui, você não disse que estava falando sério?  
–É... você não muda mesmo né... Nem voltou ainda e já tá me irritando com sua lógica.  
–Parece que você também não. E você ainda não viu nada.  
Isso é um aviso?  
–É.  
–Ótimo, vou me preparar então. rsrsrsrsrsrs  
–Certo. Rsrsrsrs Vou desligar agora, ainda tenho trabalho a fazer.  
–Ok, até a volta então.  
–Certo. Até logo.  
**Fim do Flashback**

Passados mais dois dias ele ainda precisava ligar pra Afrodite pra perguntar como estavam as coisas pra sua chegada, assim como prometeu. Estava receoso, pois deixara Afrodite fazendo tudo sozinho ainda mais depois que disse que ia acompanhar o progresso dele de longe, mas foi inevitável, afinal apesar de estar com saudades ainda teria muito tempo pra ver a todos, e no momento os casos policiais eram mais importantes. E assim contatou o amigo.  
–Afrodite falando. - estava em casa fazendo uma planta baixa de uma casa, afinal era seu trabalho.  
–Oi. É o Hyoga... Estarei de volta em dois dias como eu disse... Como vão as coisas? Tudo pronto?  
–Oi Afrodite, como vai? Tudo bem com você? Desculpe te enganar e deixar você na mão com um ridículo e-mail dizendo pra você fazer tudo sozinho, mas não se preocupe quando eu estiver de volta você vai poder me chutar pessoalmente. - satirizou a forma de o amigo ligar e falar daquele modo como se nada tivesse acontecido.  
–Desculpe. - realmente estava arrependido pelo que fez, mas já esperava esse tipo de reação e sabia que não importava o que dissesse que a bronca seria inevitável.  
–É só isso que você tem pra me dizer?  
–É.  
–Ótimo. - e desligou irritado na cara dele.  
Hyoga só riu da reação do amigo, ele estava sendo um tanto infantil e dramático demais. Ligou de novo.  
–Afrodite, você esta parecendo uma namorada ressentida com o namorado que esqueceu seu aniversario. - disse divertindo-se.  
–E o que você queria? Que lhe respondesse com o maior açúcar? - parecia realmente magoado.  
–Não. -suspirou - Entendo como se sente, sei que te deixei na mão, e sinto muito por isso, pode me perdoar? - Hyoga sabia que se tratando de Afrodite era só ser um pouco mais doce que uma hora ele acabaria cedendo.  
–Tá, mas pode esperar pelo chute... Você não atendeu minhas chamadas então eu fiz tudo do meu jeito, viu.  
–Como assim do seu jeito? Eu te passei um modelo de decoração naquele e-mail.  
–Detalhes Hyoga, detalhes. Era isso que eu tinha pra falar com você nas chamadas que você não atendia.  
–Desculpe, eu não estava atendendo qualquer chamada do Japão, estava em um caso importante e não podia ser interrompido, além de preparar toda a mudança. Mas como ficou então?  
–Sei, sei... Caso... Bom, o que eu estava em duvida eu perguntei pro Camus, afinal ele te conhece muito bem, então não se preocupe, não coloquei nada extravagante. Esta tudo pronto, terminei faz duas semanas, acredito que está de acordo com o que você queria.  
–Obrigado Afrodite, nem sei como agradecer, você me ajudou muito.  
–É eu sei... O que seria de você sem mim, né. Pode contar comigo sempre que precisar garoto... E você vai voltar em dois dias mesmo?  
–Não sou um garoto e sim já mandei a mudança pro Japão, Shiryu vai recebê-la, e vou de avião pra acompanhar o restante da bagagem.  
–Hum... Ah, o Shun tá muito bravo com você viu... Você disse que ele podia ligar, mas não o atendeu desde então. Ele tá muito chateado, prepare-se pra ouvir muito dele também. E você é um garoto sim, comparado comigo você é um PIRRALHO.  
–Hunf... Não vou discutir isso. E já imagino o quanto o Shun tá chateado, mas ele supera... Mas isso é tudo Afrodite, obrigado mais uma vez e até a volta, ainda tenho muita coisa pra arrumar, então até logo.  
–Mas já? Bom, até mais então. Espera... Er... Alguém vai busca-lo no aeroporto?  
–Não é necessário.  
–Mas por quê?  
–Eu ainda sei andar pelo Japão sozinho Afrodite.  
–Bom... É que... O Shun poderia pega-lo no aeroporto quando chegar se assim preferir.  
–Sei que o Shun também é muito ocupado, não quero incomoda-lo. Cuidar de assuntos da ilha de Andrômeda, estudar pra faculdade e escrever um livro deve ser bastante cansativo.  
–Nossa você tá sabendo muito sobre ele né.  
–Obviamente. Camus me mantém informado sobre tudo.  
–E o que sabe sobre mim? ficou curioso de repente sobre o que Camus tenha falado sobre ele. - o que será que os cubos de gelo andaram fofocando? - pensou.  
–Já disse que estou sem tempo Afrodite.  
–Tá... Dessa você escapa, mas é serio o Shun com certeza arranjaria um tempo pra você, ele ia adorar te buscar no aeroporto, juro. - teria que persuadi-lo, foi um pedido do Shun pra ele convencer Hyoga a aceitar que ele o levasse.  
–Vou pensar... Qualquer coisa eu ligo pra ele. Obrigado Afrodite e até logo.  
E assim desligou sem mais nem menos deixando Afrodite irritado de novo.  
–É claro que não vou incomodar o Shun sabendo que ele não tem tempo, já incomodei o Shiryu a grande custo. - pensou.  
Já tinha decidido que voltaria sem avisar ninguém, pra não incomodar quem quer que seja.

...

Pegou o avião, desembarcou e pegou um taxi e foi pra sua nova casa... Era madrugada ainda em Tóquio, decidiu chegar nesse horário pra evitar alvoroços. Além do mais, sua volta já tinha se tornado publica, e todos já o aguardavam, e ele realmente detestava chamar qualquer tipo de atenção e sabia que Shiryu iria ficar ligando a todo o momento pra saber se ele já tinha chegado e insistir pra pega-lo e ele realmente não queria incomodá-lo. Chegou ao endereço, e o lugar era realmente calmo e um pouco distante, exatamente o que ele queria. Afrodite tinha deixado às chaves na portaria, ele se identificou e pegou as chaves e foi pro seu novo lar, descarregou a bagagem, e entrou. O lugar era ideal, e a decoração estava ótima, do jeito que ele tinha pedido a Afrodite, ele tinha feito um excelente trabalho e quanto aos detalhes ele deve ter pedido ajuda a Camus mesmo, já que seu mestre o conhecia muito bem e estava exatamente de acordo com seu gosto. Estava tudo em seus devidos lugares, não precisava arrumar nada além de sua própria bagagem, aparentemente Shiryu avisou Afrodite da mudança e ele voltou pra arrumar isso também, ele o agradeceria depois, Afrodite foi muito atencioso e o ajudou muito, fez ainda muito mais do que lhe foi pedido.  
Juntou a bagagem em um canto no quarto, arrumaria aquilo depois, estava muito cansado há dias não dormia direito, se bem que ele nunca conseguiu, mas os últimos dois meses foram realmente estafantes, e não conseguiu descansar no avião. Só teria que se apresentar na policia japonesa em três dias, e ainda teria que se apresentar no santuario, pois querendo ou não ainda era um cavaleiro ativo e tinha que cumprir com suas obrigações perante Atena.  
Arrumou a cama e ligou o ar-condicionado no máximo.  
–Terei que instalar um mais potente ou pelo menos mais dois - pensou, já era acostumado com climas frios, seu apartamento nos EUA era sempre um ambiente gelado quando ele estava presente, e o clima em NY também era ameno, em contrapartida clima no Japão nessa época do ano já estava o sufocando.  
Deitou e não demorou muito a adormecer, aproveitaria o cansaço e se tivesse sorte seus pesadelos não o incomodariam aquela noite, mas estava tão cansado que acabou baixando a guarda, deixando seu cosmo fluir naturalmente e deixando que o percebessem, mal sabia que todos seus amigos já tinham sentido seu cosmo já próximo e estavam muito felizes.

...

Shiryu sentiu o cosmo de Hyoga próximo, ele finalmente tinha chegado e ainda naquele horário, ele tinha se recusado a aceitar sua recepção e decidiu chegar naquele horário pra não chamar atenção - _bem a cara dele pensou_. - mas não deu certo - o cosmo de Hyoga estava tranquilo, deve ter baixado a guarda e agora estava dormindo, mas agora era ele que não conseguia mais dormir, já estava inquieto com a chegada de seu amigo, e saber que ele estava tão perto agora o inquietava mais ainda, Shunrei ainda perguntou o porquê de ele estar tão alvoroçado com a chegada de Hyoga, já que eles sempre conversavam por cartas. Mas ele não se importou, ela não tiraria sua alegria, seus pensamentos estavam em outro lugar agora.

Shun e Ikki também sentiram o cosmo de Hyoga.  
Shun estava até tarde estudando pra faculdade, sentiu a presença do seu loiro e não conseguiu se concentrar mais.  
Ikki era outro. - _Idiota, baixou a guarda, como pode se deixar ser notado? Como vou trabalhar agora sabendo que ele esta tão perto?- _estava trabalhando concentrado, mas sem deixar de pensar em seu cisne, sabia que ele chegaria, mas achava que só seria de dia. E agora sabia que ele já estava no Japão e que poderia vê-lo em algumas horas.  
Saori ficou feliz em saber que Hyoga já estava no Japão, ele iria vê-la no santuario em breve, pois ele tinha que se apresentar ao mestre do santuario Dohko e a ela, assim teria que se apressar pra preparar uma reunião mais animada de cavaleiros, e nessa ela ia comparecer. E não eram só eles, todos já sabiam que o cavaleiro de cisne estava de volta, e dessa vez era pra ficar.  
Aparentemente somente o cavaleiro de cisne dormiria aquela noite.

...

Acordou cedo com mais pesadelos. Estava suando e agitado.  
–Droga, até quando isso vai durar? - não tinha uma noite de sono tranquila há tempos e a anterior não foi diferente.  
Levantou-se e percebeu que tinha perdido o controle de seu cosmo enquanto dormia que agora fluía naturalmente, obviamente todos já sabiam que ele já estava no Japão, martirizou-se, não queria que o percebessem ainda, então tinha que se apressar, alguma hora alguém iria aparecer. E mais tarde teria de ir pro santuario, teria de ver Saori e aquela visita prometia muito.  
–Mas primeiro tenho que ver alguém.  
Arrumou-se com uma roupa simples, mas social. Ficou feliz em ter pensado em mandado seu carro junto com a mudança afinal precisaria muito dele agora, e assim saiu.

...

Shiryu estava feliz em saber que Hyoga já estava perto, queria vê-lo assim que percebeu, mas sabia que o loiro não iria gostar de uma visita tão tarde da noite, pois com certeza estava cansado com a viagem, obviamente esse era o motivo dele ter chegado naquele horário. Então resolveu ir vê-lo mais tarde, assim tentou se comportar normalmente pelo menos algumas horas controlando a ansiedade, despediu-se de Shunrei com quem morava provisoriamente em um apartamento e dirigiu-se ao escritório como sempre. Era o diretor geral das empresas Kido, então todos o respeitavam e o admiravam muito, Seiya já o ajudava em algumas funções na fundação mesmo antes de formado, e também era bom no que fazia e adquiriu a mesma admiração de todos mesmo que não fosse efetivamente um empresário, mas que já prometia ser, porém era muito hiperativo e sempre se distraia muito e isso atrapalhava um pouco no trabalho, mas ele se esforçava pra ajudar Shiryu.  
Shiryu sempre o pegava em seu apartamento perto do porto pra irem juntos ao escritório. Já na esquina podia ver Seiya acenando na porta de entrada. Entrou no carro e estabanado como sempre já foi abrindo a boca.  
–SHIRYU, SHIRYU. JÁ SABE QUEM CHEGOU?  
–É claro Seiya - suspirou, ele já estava fazendo muito esforço pra não pensar nisso por enquanto. - Eu percebi ontem.  
–Pois é, foi o que eu estranhei, Hyoga é sempre cuidadoso, mas deixou-se perceber. Mas estou feliz que ele já esteja aqui. Estamos todos reunidos de novo. - disse animadamente, como sempre.  
–Vamos visita-lo agora? Onde ele mora mesmo? Será que já esta nos esperando?  
–Calma Seiya, provavelmente ele não vai querer visitas nessa hora da manhã, e vamos esperar quando ele decida aparecer, apenas aguarde que não vai demorar muito. - disse apaziguando o amigo, apesar de ele também estar se segurando de ansiedade. Sabia que quando Seiya começava a ficar muito hiperativo ele tagarelava sem parar, mas Shiryu lidava muito bem com Seiya, também eram grandes amigos e Shiryu o conhecia muito bem, até gostava do amigo ser assim, sempre animava a todos com sua alegria constante.  
–Eu sei, eu sei. Mas acho que ele não vai se importar. Estou com muitas saudades, como será que ele tá agora? Todos nós crescemos tanto... Você acha que eu cresci Shiryu?  
–Claro Seiya, você está bem mais maduro agora, ou pelo menos um pouco né. - disse com um sorriso, todos amadureceram, passaram-se seis anos desde a ultima batalha, todos estavam mais maduros e mais responsáveis também. Agora eram homens, mas algumas coisas nunca mudam, Seiya era um exemplo, sempre foi muito animado e alegre e isso não mudou com o tempo. Mas não deixou de pensar no comentário do amigo... - Como será que Hyoga está agora? - pensou.  
–Não pense tanto... Como você disse, nós o veremos em breve. - disse Seiya ainda sorrindo e o despertando de seus devaneios, o conhecia a ponto de perceber seus pensamentos só observando a expressão do libriano.  
–Ah... É sim.  
–A reunião vai ser bem mais animada hoje. Pode esperar... Acha que ele vai gostar?  
–Espero que sim. Ele nunca gostou muito de alvoroços lembra?  
–É mesmo, mas essa ele supera afinal é pra ele mesmo. - falava tão naturalmente e animadamente que dava inveja, Seiya parecia sempre tão livre de preocupações, não importava a situação, seu animo nunca acabava.  
Ficaram conversando mais sobre seus tempos de cavaleiros até chegarem à empresa. Foram em direção ao escritório enquanto todos os cumprimentavam, Seiya era o assistente de Shiryu por enquanto, isso o ajudava a aprender sobre tudo e o preparava pra assumir seu cargo de vice-diretor quando se formasse e já era conhecido por todos.  
Chegando perto da sala da diretoria a secretária de Shiryu o abordou pra deixa-lo a par de sua agenda, Shiryu e Seiya a escutavam atentamente já que Seiya também acompanhava todas as atividades do diretor.  
–Ah sim S.r. Shiryu, tem um rapaz que está o aguardando em sua sala, ele disse que era importante e que o conhecia S.r. muito bem, disse que não se importaria. Então o deixei entrar. - essa informação despertou o interesse dos dois.  
–Qual o nome dele?  
–Alexei.  
–Alexei? disseram em uníssimo.  
–Esse nome não me é estranho. - disse Seiya pensativo.  
–É o Hyoga. - disse Shiryu o interrompendo e dirigindo-se rapidamente pra sua sala, sem disfarçar sua alegria.  
Entrou com tudo na sala que bateu a porta, viu um homem de costas em uma cadeira de frente pra sua mesa, a cadeira era grande então não se via muito bem a pessoa, mas só uma cabeleira loira, que pareceu impassível com o baque da porta e não se virou de imediato. Quando sentiu o cosmo do amigo agitado ele virou-se, que pra Shiryu pareceu em câmera lenta.  
Agora o moreno o via completamente. Um rapaz de cabelos loiros, ondulados e um pouco mais curtos que estava preso por uma trança frouxa _[N/A - estilo Edward Elric],_ de olhos azuis claros e pele muito clara também, era da sua altura e com um ótimo físico, nem muito musculoso nem muito magro que dava pra perceber por baixo da camisa social azul escura e um paletó preto com uma calça social também preta. Ele se levantou e mostrou um pequeno sorriso ao ver seu observador.  
–Olá. - disse simplesmente.  
Shiryu estava paralisado, nem soube quanto tempo ficou ali observando aquela figura, até que sentiu um empurrão no ombro que foi quando Seiya entrou com tudo e praticamente gritando.  
–HYOGA, AMIGO.  
Correu em direção ao loiro e o abraçou, como quem não vê o irmão mais velho à anos.  
–Oi Seiya, tudo bem? seu sorriso cresceu um pouco e retribuiu o abraço do sagitariano. - Era muito bom revê-lo, sempre tão alegre sem demostrar qualquer constrangimento de nada, suas reações eram sempre previsíveis, mas ainda assim eram fascinantes.  
–Eu tô bem, e você seu pato sumido? - disse depois de um tempo, desfazendo o abraço e bando um leve soco no braço de Hyoga.  
–Estou bem também, mas você me parece mais que ótimo Seiya, você cresceu bastante heim. Tá quase da minha altura. Virou um homem. - falava como que com um irmão mais novo, bagunçando os cabelos do amigo. Seiya pareceu todo cheio de si agora.  
–Cresci mesmo... Devia me ver em combate agora, posso acabar com você facilmente. - disse cheio de confiança, e ainda sorridente. Desafios era algo que nunca faltava na convivência deles. Seiya tinha crescido muito, mas ainda parecia um garoto, talvez fosse pelo jeito meio infantil e alegre dele, e realmente parecia mais forte, podia-se perceber pela intensidade de seu cosmo, alias todos eles pareciam que tinham ficado muito mais poderosos, agora que estava mais perto podia sentir o cosmo de Shiryu, Ikki e até mesmo o de Shun bem mais intenso.  
–Não teria tanta certeza cavalo voador. - disse piscando pro amigo e ainda sorrindo. - E você Shiryu, não vai cumprimentar um velho amigo?  
Foi ai que o moreno que ainda estava distraído com a visão do loiro acordou do transe.  
–Eu... Er... Mas é claro meu amigo.  
E andou em direção ao loiro, percebeu que suas pernas estavam bambas, mas se manteria firme, já tinha pagado mico demais o olhando daquele jeito, nem parecia que tinham se falado animadamente alguns dias atrás. Abraçou forte o loiro, tinha esperado tanto pra vê-lo e agora ele estava ali em seus braços. Tinha um sorriso bobo enorme no rosto. Estava tão feliz e abobalhado que mal conseguia se manter de pé. Nunca tinha sentido nada parecido. Aproveitou e enterrou-se nas medeixas loiras e aspirou o perfume que exalava dali - _como é bom _pensou, parecia um sonho, ele estava ali, ele finalmente estava ali em seus braços. Ficou um tempo assim até que o loiro desvencilhou-se do abraço e o segurou pelos ombros com um protesto mental do moreno, e o observou melhor.  
–Você está ótimo. - disse ainda com um leve sorriso, Hyoga parecia muito mudado, nunca foi tão sorridente e alegre quanto Seiya, mas agora parecia bem mais sério igual ou até mais do que Camus e isso já se podia perceber de primeira.  
–Você também... Está... Diferente. - disse referindo-se ao que parecia ser a nova personalidade do amigo, este apenas continuou o olhando fixamente e sorrindo.  
–Deve ser só impressão sua. - respondeu depois de um tempo observando o amigo.  
Shiryu parecia ter ganhado mais corpo, antes ele era bastante magro, agora parecia ter ganhado mais músculos, provavelmente deveria estar treinando muito, assim como ele, afinal também se tornou um homem, tinha sua idade, mas parecia um pouco mais velho pelo ar de primazia que ele transmitia. Seus cabelos ainda estavam do mesmo tamanho e presos por um rabo de cavalo, estava vestido socialmente também, só que bem mais formal, estava de terno fechado e com gravata, parecia realmente alguém poderoso, e não era pra menos, administrar a monopólio das grandes empresas Kido não era pra qualquer um. Porém, parecia um pouco abatido, talvez fosse o excesso de trabalho. - pensou Hyoga na hora que observou melhor o amigo.  
–Mas vamos, sente-se, vamos conversar melhor. Teve que esperar muito por nós? - disse recobrando sua postura e Seiya fez o mesmo e sentou-se ao lado de Hyoga em outra cadeira.  
–Não, na verdade acabei de chegar.  
–AAAHHHH... Agora que eu lembrei S.r. Hyoga, porque o senhor nunca apareceu pra nos visitar heim? Já faz seis anos seu oxigenado. - disse Seiya de súbito como quem se lembra-se de algo surpreendente. Dando um leve tapa no ombro do loiro, surpreendendo até Shiryu pelo quase grito que deu.  
–SEIYA, que susto. - repreendeu Shiryu. - Além do mais você já sabe por que o Hyoga não aparecia.  
–Tudo bem Shiryu, eu já sabia que levaria muitas broncas de todos daqui pra frente. - disse Hyoga.  
–Mas Hyoga...  
–Ah Shiryu... Desculpa Hyoga, mas você poderia aparecer pelo menos algumas vezes, não custava nada, pelo menos no Natal, eu sei que essa data é importante pra você, afinal você é cristão não é mesmo? Você ao menos ia à igreja e pensava na gente?

_[N/A os japoneses comemoravam o natal, embora o conceito deles sobre essa data seja assimilado ao comércio, e Hyoga era cristão, alias era o único dentre eles, meio contraditório, mas ele decidiu seguir a religião da mãe, apesar de lutar por Atena]._

–SEIYA, pare de interrogar o Hyoga.  
–Tudo bem Shiryu. E eu sou cristão sim Seiya... E acredite que essa era a data em que eu mais sentia falta de vocês, mas eu trabalhava nesses dias também, inclusive no ano novo.  
–Minha nossa, você estava sendo feito de escravo?  
–rsrsrsrsrsrs. Não seja tolo Seiya, eu apenas não gosto de acumular trabalho, e além do mais nessas datas ocorrem muito mais crimes, não poderia tirar folga em um momento em que precisavam tanto de mim. Mas não se preocupe, quando eu podia eu ia à igreja e rezava por todos vocês. Rsrsrrsrsrsrs - Parecia calcular o mais mínimo gesto que fazia, mantinha sempre o mesmo tom de voz calmo e frio. Estava rindo, parecia divertir-se com o questionário de Seiya, e como era lindo sorrindo, mais sorria do que ria, apenas curvava os lábios pequenos e finos, como ele conseguia ser tão hipnotizador com esse simples gesto? - pensou Shiryu que mais prestava atenção no loiro do que nas perguntas de Seiya.  
–Isso ainda não é desculpa... Você treina o Jacó regularmente. Se for capaz de fazer isso também é capaz dar uma passada aqui de vez em quando.  
Mas você esquece que estamos à maioria do tempo espalhados Seiya, vezes ou outra estamos no santuario ou na mansão, e Shun também vai pra ilha de Andrômeda, é difícil localizar todos nós juntos. - disse Shiryu.  
–É mesmo... Mas você não tem recebido missões do santuario Hyoga?  
Não. Saori me designou a ultima missão faz um ano em Asgard, mas depois disso ela me dispensou por um tempo, pois eu expliquei a situação e ela entendeu, e eu ainda tinha que ficar de olho no Jacó, apesar de meu mestre treina-lo também, então isso tomava muito meu tempo.  
–Hum... Tá... Mas ainda tô irritado com você viu. - disse fazendo bico, mas essa atitude só divertiu mais Hyoga, Seiya era realmente um bom amigo, só estava preocupado, assim como todos, então decidiu que responderia qualquer pergunta sem rodeios, todos seus amigos mereciam seu apreço, e ele já sabia que teria que responder muita coisa pra muita gente.  
–Entendo que agi mal também e agradeço sua preocupação comigo.  
–E quando você vai se apresentar na policia japonesa Hyoga? - Shiryu perguntou.  
–Daqui a três dias. Ainda faltam algumas coisas pra acertar minha transferência com eles.  
–E no santuario? - Seiya perguntou.  
–Lá eu vou hoje mesmo, faz muito tempo que não vejo a Saori, preciso muito falar com ela.  
–Sobre o que? - Seiya perguntou.  
–Não seja tão indiscreto Seiya. - repreendeu Shiryu.  
–Tudo bem... Seiya continua o mesmo. Mas o que vou tratar com a Saori são assuntos particulares, e não envolve vocês, fiquem tranquilos.  
–Você não vai embora de novo vai? - Seiya perguntou um pouco temeroso.  
–Espero que não.  
–COMO ASSIM? Você pode ir embora ainda? Pensei que tinha voltado pra ficar de vez. - dessa vez foi Shiryu que questionou exaltado.  
–Talvez eu precise viajar a trabalho Shiryu, mas eu volto, calma. - agora foi Hyoga quem pareceu surpreso com a atitude do libriano, que pareceu bastante envergonhado agora e tentou disfarçar mudando de assunto. Seiya só se fazia de bobo, mas observava tudo.  
–E você já visitou mais alguém hoje?  
–Não. Vim aqui primeiro.  
–Vai pra onde depois? Seiya perguntou.  
–Santuario.  
–Hum... Ah é mesmo Hyoga, temos uma reunião de cavaleiros hoje. - disse Seiya.  
–É eu sei.  
–Você vai né? Todos já sabem que você está aqui mesmo, vão esperar que você apareça.  
–Eu vou, não posso mais adiar isso. E onde vai ser dessa vez?  
–Na mansão. Todos vão comparecer. Acho que até o cabeça dura do Ikki.  
–Ikki? - Hyoga pareceu surpreso em ouvir aquele nome, já fazia um bom tempo que ele não o ouvia, e também nunca se interessou em saber muito a respeito do leonino, sempre que falava com seu mestre ele perguntava como todos estavam, mas nunca sobre ninguém especificamente. Shun mandava cartas pra ele também informando como ele e todos estavam, mas ele nunca respondia diretamente pro amigo, só mandava cartas direcionadas a todos como sempre e dizia que estava feliz por todos estarem bem, e eventualmente Shun falava de Ikki, mas só dizia que ele estava bem e nada mais, e ele também não tinha interesse na vida do cavaleiro de fênix, ainda mais porque era a pessoa que sempre tentava irrita-lo, quando se lembrava dele era só das brigas que travavam, talvez Ikki pudesse até mesmo se irritar se ele perguntasse alguma coisa a seu respeito, então procurou ignorar qualquer informação sobre ele, tinha até virado um habito, poderia até parecer egoísmo, mas era assim que pensava que o leonino fazia com ele, então não seria diferente da sua parte.  
–Sim, de vez em quando ele aparece, e sempre é arrastado pelo Shun, mas de nada adianta se ele fica isolado num canto.  
–Hum... Faz um tempo que não sei nada dele, mas isso não importa, o importante é que esta vivo. - falou como quem não quer nada.  
–É, posso até imaginar vocês se estranhando de novo, ao menos não destruam a mansão, por favor. - falou Shiryu advertindo o loiro de imediato.  
Os três riram juntos.  
–Não se preocupe, procurarei não causar nenhum dano, mas não depende só de mim, você sabe que eu não tolero desaforo dele.  
–É... Mas vocês dois sempre foram de pavio curto, pareciam galos de briga. Mas por favor Hyoga, seja mais paciente com ele, essa reunião é importante pra nós, e é especialmente pra receber você, e ele melhorou muito o temperamento, se dermos sorte ele não vai nem chegar perto de você. Além do mais você vai estar muito ocupado respondendo milhares de perguntas de todos.  
–Vocês falam como se nós fossemos partir pra cima um do outro assim que nos virmos.  
–E não era assim?  
–Não, só brigávamos quando discordávamos de alguma coisa, o que acontecia com certa frequência, mas eu mudei e acredito que o Ikki tenha mudado também, e amadurecido, não somos mais adolescentes, e não acho que possamos brigar por qualquer coisa como antes, não nos odiamos apenas nos desentendemos algumas vezes. - tentava amenizar as advertências dos amigos. - _Qual seria a imagem que teriam deles pra falarem assim? -_pensou_._  
–Bom, vou confiar em você Hyoga. - disse Shiryu.  
–Não se preocupe Shiryu o Hyoga vai se comportar.  
–Assim espero.  
Hyoga só franziu cenho, que Shiryu é esse de agora, autoritário. Seiya percebeu a expressão do loiro e foi logo consertando.  
–Não se preocupa não Hyoga, ele é assim comigo o tempo todo. É o jeito dele agora. Pergunta pra qualquer um daqui que vão confirmar.  
–Tô vendo.  
–Como assim? Vocês tão falando que eu tô como heim?  
–Nada não. - falaram juntos rindo.  
Pareciam se entender muito bem, e sempre haviam esses momentos em que brincavam, e era sempre Seiya que ajudava a descontrair.  
Ficaram conversando mais algum tempo sobre tudo até Hyoga ter de ir. Afinal se veriam mais tarde na reunião de cavaleiros. Assim Hyoga despediu-se e dirigiu-se ao santuário.


	9. Reunião - I

**Capítulo 9: **Reunião – I

Chegou ao santuario e dirigiu-se logo para o templo de Atena, e não encontrou qualquer resistência ao ultrapassar as doze casas. Cumprimentou a todos, mas não falou muito com ninguém, e todos entenderam que seu assunto com Atena era urgente além do mais se falariam com mais calma quando estivessem na reunião, mas ao chegar à ultima casa, a de peixes, parou pra falar um pouco com Afrodite e agradece-lo por tudo que o ajudou, e ele assim que sentiu o cosmo do amigo foi logo de encontro a ele .

–Hyoga, finalmente.- Aproximou-se e abraçou o loiro.

–Oi Afrodite, é muito bom revê-lo.

–Minha nossa você está ótimo, e tá muito bonito, o pessoal aqui já deve ter reparado. disse piscando depois de observar melhor o rapaz.

–Você só repara nessas coisas Afrodite... Mas você me parece muito bem também... Parece feliz. disse pensativo e um pouco melancólico agora.

–É, eu estou realmente feliz, me sinto muito realizado com tudo. E eu não penso só nisso, mas sua beleza não passa despercebida garoto, devia estar acostumado com elogios, deve ser paquerado em todo lugar, né?

–Bom, eu não saio muito e não reparo em nada disso.

–O que? Você é lindo Hyoga, você só pode ser cego, devem te mandar olhares cobiçosos o tempo todo. disse afagando os cabelos do loiro.

–Não me importo com essas coisas, e realmente acho que você está exagerando, não me acho bonito. - já estava ficando constrangido com os comentários e o contato do pisciano, ouvia muitos elogios, mas Afrodite era diferente, era seu amigo e as palavras dele tinham certa importância, logo o cavaleiro de peixes que reconhecia muito bem a beleza, mas ele realmente não se achava bonito como diziam, recebia muitos elogios pra onde quer que fosse, mas nunca relevou qualquer comentário quanto a sua aparência, sempre foi muito distraído nessas ocasiões e só percebia que estava sendo paquerado quando a pessoa era muito descarada, e foi muitas vezes paquerado até mesmo por homens, achava aquilo muito estranho, mas não se importava, afinal não tinha a mínima intenção de corresponder a qualquer um que fosse.

–Você já se olhou no espelho? E não devia sair assim na rua, é perigoso, ainda mais aqui, não se esqueça que você é um hetero raro entre nós cavaleiros.

– Certo, vou me cuidar. Mas eu não vim aqui falar da minha aparência... Só vim pra agradecer por tudo Afrodite, o seu trabalho foi excelente, ficou do jeito que eu queria e obrigado por arrumar minha mudança também, não precisava fazer tanto.

–Mudança? Mas você disse que o Shiryu iria recebê-la, eu só entreguei as chaves pra ele.

–Se não foi você deve ter sido ele. Então porque ele não disse nada quando eu fui vê-lo hoje?- disse mais pra si mesmo, pensativo.

–Deve ter esquecido, ele tem muita coisa na cabeça.

–Deve ser. - ficou pensando em como Shiryu pudesse esquecer-se de dizer algo assim. - E eu estranhei quando senti seu cosmo aqui no santuario, não devia estar ajudando o Shun na ilha?

–Sim, mas eu tenho um trabalho pra terminar, e hoje o Shun não precisa da minha ajuda, quem precisa é a Saori.

–Saori precisa de ajuda?

–Er... Não é nada de mais.

–Hum... Mas eu tenho que vê-la agora, ela esta ocupada?

–Não, pode ir, ela já está te esperando.

–É, imaginei que ela me esperaria hoje. Então tenho que me apressar, até mais tarde Afrodite. - disse já se retirando.

–Até a noite... estava feliz com a volta do cisne, pensou em Shun e ele voltaria a sorrir mais, nos anos que Hyoga sumiu Shun entristeceu-se muito, embora tentasse disfarçar sua alegria pra não preocupar ninguém, mas eram amigos então ele percebia a agonia do virginiano com a distancia de seu amado, e Afrodite já sabia como era passar por isso, sofreu muito antes de revelar seus sentimentos pra Carlo, então entendia como era doloroso não ter a pessoa a quem amava perto. E Hyoga agora estava deslumbrante, se ele mesmo já achava isso imagine Shun.

Chegando ao templo de Atena que aparentava estar vazio, foi observando tudo e nem sinal de Saori, adentrou um quarto logo atrás da cortina depois da grande poltrona de centro, avistou a garota sentada num sofá com seu típico vestido branco e estava distraída com alguma coisa que tinha em mãos que ele não reconheceu de imediato, ela parecia a mesma e ainda muito bonita.

–Atena. falou baixo.

Ela não o olhou de imediato, só esboçou um sorriso ainda observando o objeto que tinha em mãos, colocou-o de lado e levantou-se, dirigindo agora o olhar pra seu cavaleiro. Hyoga curvou-se formalmente, estava diante de Atena, e embora fossem amigos ainda era o cavaleiro e ela a deusa Atena.

–Não precisa ser tão formal Alexei. - ela era uma das poucas que o chamavam pelo primeiro nome. E ela falava de uma forma tão carinhosa, parecia uma irmã mais velha, embora fosse o contrario.

Direcionou o olhar pra ele da forma doce e carinhosa que só ela sabia demostrar. Hyoga ficou de pé e sorriu também, ela foi até ele, cada movimento seu parecia majestoso, até seu cosmo transmitia conforto. Ficou perto e o olhou nos olhos por um tempo, o loiro pareceu confuso agora, ela parecia querer desvendar todo seu ser com aquele olhar. O sorriso dela cresceu e enfim o abraçou, e ele a retribuiu. como era bom, transmitia uma paz que ele não possuía há muito tempo em seu interior, e aquele abraço parecia conforta-lo de todos os seus conflitos internos e todo o peso emocional que carregava sumiu de repente. Separaram-se, mas ela continuava a segura-lo pelas mãos e o observou dos pés a cabeça sem nem disfarçar, parou em seus olhos novamente e demostrou preocupação.

–Como você está meu amigo?

–E-Eu, estou bem Saori. - ela conseguia desconcerta-lo, _como podia parecer tão divina e humana ao mesmo tempo?_ pensou.

–Não, não está.

Ele não discutiu, só pelo olhar ela podia sentir o todo seu sofrimento, como poderia mentir para uma deusa. Ela direcionou-o pro sofá e sentou-se ao seu lado, mas ainda o olhando de frente.

–Os pesadelos continuam não é mesmo?

–Como voc...?

–Hyoga... Eu sei pelo que tem passado, não precisa tentar parecer mais forte do que já é, pois você já é muito determinado, e só de estar aqui já prova isso, mas receio que você esteja afundando mais ainda em sofrimentos.

–Não quero falar sobre isso Saori... - já imaginava que a conversa seguiria esse rumo, mas não pensou que ela tocasse nesse assunto logo de cara.

–Vamos parar com isso Hyoga, não quero falar de coisas superficiais com você a quem considero um irmão, coisas como santuário, missões, pupilos não são importantes agora, quero apenas ajuda-lo a superar o que tem passado, e adiar ainda mais essa conversa é pura perda de tempo.

–Não é isso. - suspirou - se dando por vencido. - Só não acho que seja necessário falar disso de novo, foi um dos motivos de eu ter partido da ultima vez, não queria aborrecer ninguém com meus problemas pessoais. Além disso, não quero que pare, não mereço, não mereço nem estar na sua presença agora Atena.

–Me chame de Saori, e você assim como todos os meus cavaleiros honrados merece estar aqui. E já estou extremamente feliz que tenha voltado pra todos nós por conta própria. Mas estou preocupada com você, pensei que esse tempo que passou sozinho tivesse amenizado tudo que estava sentindo antes de partir.

–Você sabe meus motivos por ter partido, então deveria saber que nada mudaria com meu retorno... Mas não queria que se preocupasse, eu estou bem, na medida do possível, ainda estou aqui, e ainda pretendo cumprir a promessa que fiz pra mim mesmo.

–É um fardo muito grande pra uma só pessoa.

–Eu acho que posso carrega-lo pelo tempo que me for permitido.

–Hyoga, isso é tarefa pra mim e todos os cavaleiros juntos, e você quer cumprir essa missão sozinho, eu sei como se sente, e seu trabalho tem ajudado muitas pessoas também, mas o que você quer é uma utopia, sei que isso é importante pra você e é importante pra mim também, mas eu sei como os seres humanos têm vivido, mas eles têm escolhas, têm o livre arbítrio. Assim como você, que pode parar de sofrer quando quiser, já falei que nada do que aconteceu foi culpa sua e também não tem relação com o que você quer para o mundo agora, apenas deixe que as pessoas que o amam te ajudem, não quero que pare de fazer o que tem feito, e acho que tem feito muito bem, o que quero é que você não torno isso uma obsessão. O primeiro passo pra conseguir paz é perdoando a si mesmo, mas parece que você não quer paz e quer pagar por uma dívida que acha que tem, tentando transformar o mundo, mas não há divida alguma. Há coisas que são inevitáveis, você não pode controlar tudo a sua volta Hyoga.

–Mas eu ainda posso tentar evitar que as ruins aconteçam, enquanto eu viver estarei tentando, meu trabalho não se limita a prender as pessoas que causam mal, mas garantir que elas não voltem a fazer.

–Como eu disse, esse tipo de pensamento é utópico. Não há duvidas que você é uma cavaleiro da justiça. E está de parabéns, pois você realmente tem feito a diferença. Mas Hyoga, não há divida, não há o que perdoar, sua mãe ficaria muito infeliz se visse o modo como tem vivido, posso sentir sua tristeza emanando, e que você não consegue e nem quer ser feliz, está desperdiçando uma vida que poderia ser repleta de alegria. deu uma pausa pra olhar o cavaleiro do gelo nos olhos, que parecia bastante frustrado. - Você já arriscou sua vida muitas vezes pela humanidade, não sacrifique agora sua felicidade pra uma sociedade que teve tantas chances de ser destruída e sobreviveu por sacrifícios que todos vocês dispuseram-se a fazer, mas agora a humanidade está em outro momento e paz, e você deveria aproveita-lo também. Você sequer percebe que há muitas pessoas que o amam de todas as formas e morreriam por você e sua felicidade é muito importante pra todas essas pessoas.

–Do que esta falando?

–Ah Hyoga. - suspirou - você está tão perdido em seu interior que mal percebe qualquer movimentação no exterior, queria muito te ajudar, queria lhe fazer sentir melhor, mas tudo depende unicamente de você meu amigo... Meu irmão. - segurou as mãos geladas do cavaleiro, que estavam tremulas. -Mas eu posso ao menos lhe guiar, se assim aceitar.

Hyoga apenas ficou calado e olhou pra um canto, e avistou o objeto que Saori tinha em mãos momentos atrás, era um quadro com uma fotografia deles cinco e Saori juntos, lembrava muito bem daquele dia, foi o dia que Seiya saiu do hospital depois de se recuperar da batalha contra Ártemis, foi o período que a paz finalmente reinou e todos seguiriam seus caminhos, e foi quando ele fez aquela promessa pra si mesmo, e lá estava ele depois de seis anos sendo repreendido pela própria Atena por tentar fazer do mundo um lugar melhor, mas estava irritado consigo mesmo por ser tão fraco e deixar que sua tristeza transparecesse tanto, odiava sentir-se digno de pena, ainda mais de Atena, a quem deveria proteger e não o contrario.

–Não seja tão orgulhoso Hyoga. O orgulho fere as pessoas e as faz perder oportunidades únicas... Sei que uma pessoa extremamente racional como você pode entender o que quero dizer.

–Não há nada que possa fazer por mim Saori, apenas gostaria que não me fizesse parecer mais digno de pena do que já pareço.

–Não tenho pena de você, não há do que ter pena aqui cavaleiro de cisne, você apenas não quer aceitar ajuda pra não parecer fraco, mas isso é impossível Hyoga, todos nós somos fracos em algum momento, até mesmo eu. Nunca foi minha intenção deixar que tivessem passado tanto sofrimento em tantas batalhas, mas foi inevitável e eu acabei sendo fraca e vocês cinco, meus cavaleiros mais fieis, sofreram por causa da minha fraqueza, mas me socorreram e eu socorri vocês no final... Quero um mundo perfeito tanto quanto você, mas sei que algo tão grandioso não se conquista sozinho, o amor que nos uni é o que vai nos fortalecer pra seguir em frente e alcançar nosso intento, eu preciso de todos os meus cavaleiros, eu preciso de você Hyoga, cavaleiro de cisne, mas como poderia nos ajudar se você precisa de ajuda mais do que qualquer um? Por isso quero que se perdoe, que siga em frente, que encontre a felicidade. Não estaria feliz se meus cavaleiros também não estivessem. Seu sofrimento também é meu e sua felicidade é tão importante quanto a minha.

–De-Desculpe, não sabia que pensava assim. A última coisa que quero é fazê-la sofrer Saori.

–Espero que entenda que só quero o seu bem meu amigo.

–Certo, entendo.

Ficaram em silencio por um tempo. Parece que Hyoga finalmente entendeu.

–Por hora quero que saiba que seu retorno vai mudar muita coisa por aqui Hyoga.

–Como assim?

–Assim como seu distanciamento afetou a todos, o seu retorno significa muito também.

–Sei que sentiram minha falta, mas nunca achei que tinha afetado tanto a todos.

–Mas afetou, e até que você se recupere nada vai seguir em frente. Entenda Hyoga, quando uma peça do tabuleiro se perde deixa-o incompleto, e a harmonia se perde também e só retorna não somente se a peça reaparece, mas sim se ela ainda se encaixa no tabuleiro... Você deixou um vazio na vida de muitos, que esperaram ansiosamente pelo seu retorno, mas você ainda está em conflito, então nada vai mudar se você não mudar também o que há em seu interior, você pode ter voltado, mas não ira se encaixar como deveria, então precisa se readequar a todos... A primeira coisa que quero que saiba é que todos mudaram, o tabuleiro mudou, então você precisa mudar também pra encaixar-se no tabuleiro de novo. Agora compreende que sua felicidade também é importante pra felicidade de todos?

–Acho que entendo. Mas nunca pensei que fosse algo tão complexo. Nunca pensei que tivesse atirado todos nessa situação, seja lá qual for.

–Então vai nos ajudar a recuperar a harmonia?

–Eu quero, mas não sei como.

–Vou lhe ajudar.

Hyoga sorriu, realmente nunca pensou que tudo e todos tinham mudado tanto, apenas pretendia seguir a vida da mesma forma, a diferença é que agora estaria perto de todos novamente, mas nunca passou pela sua cabeça que todos precisassem dele pra ser felizes, que até então não fazia nenhum sentido ainda, como assim estavam incompletos sem ele a ponto de prejudicar suas felicidades? O que realmente sentiam por ele?

–Tudo bem. - disse determinado, não entendia, mas iria descobrir o significado das palavras de Atena.

E assim fizeram uma espécie de acordo, que Saori já entendia muito bem, mas Hyoga ainda estava confuso, nunca foi bom em lidar com sentimentos, uma prova era o conflito que ele passava, Saori não tratou de explicar tudo de imediato, apenas deixaria as coisas seguissem seu curso, o que tinha que acontecer que acontecesse, apenas se envolveria dando conselhos quando fossem necessários, mas não se envolveria mais do que isso, somente se fosse extremamente necessário, seus cavaleiros teriam que conseguir achar a harmonia entre eles juntos, e a peça que faltava retornou, e era crucial que ela se encaixasse de novo pra que o tabuleiro voltasse a estar completo de novo.

–Ótimo. - era bom ouvir isso de seu cavaleiro e isso amenizou o clima entre eles, estava feliz por tê-lo convencido de que era o melhor a se fazer, finalmente as coisas iam começar a andar. Primeiro, quero que continue com sua rotina, mas que passe ao menos um pouco mais de tempo com nossos amigos, eles ficariam muito felizes, dê a chance deles entrarem em sua vida, TODOS ELES. - disse em um tom mais alto. _o que ela queria dizer com isso?_ pensou.

–Eu me dou bem com todos Saori... ou quase. - disse depois de pensar um pouco.

–Você sabe de quem eu estou falando.

–Sei.

–Então não discuta.

–Tá, desculpe. - Saori sorriu mais, Hyoga parecia bastante submisso agora.

–E converse mais, não só ouça, mas dê sua opinião também, partilhe com eles coisas que você achava desnecessário revelar, as coisas mais simples e que parecem irrelevantes podem fazer uma grande diferença, podem até desenterrar coisas do passado que você poderia ter esquecido... Procure ser mais intimo deles, mas não dissimule, nem tente, você não se sairia bem, vamos admitir que você nunca soube mentir.

–Sei sim.

–Você não pode me convencer disso Hyoga. Sempre foi muito transparente.

–Hunf. - Saori só riu, ao menos ele tentava cooperar, mesmo discordando ao mesmo tempo.

–E nunca deixe sua personalidade de lado, é o que te faz único e você jamais deve perder isso.

–Nem precisava dizer isso.

–Bom saber então. Por enquanto é só, e sempre que precisar de um conselho é só me procurar.

–Obrigado Saori, farei isso.

–Mas vamos esquecer essas preocupações por enquanto, vamos conversar sobre outras coisas, quero te fazer umas perguntas...

...

Dirigiu-se pra mansão, estava atrasado, ainda tinha ido falar com Dohko, antigo mestre de Shiryu e atual mestre do santuario, pra se apresentar disponível pro santuario. Tinha ido à Sibéria também e se atrasado mais ainda, sua conversa com Saori tinha sido mais longa do que ele previa, mas foi muito reconfortante, precisa ouvir tudo aquilo, e foi bom que tenha ouvido dela, então decidiu que se daria uma chance de ser feliz, somente pra ajudar a todos também, não entendia ainda porque, mas seguiria o conselho de Saori, se a felicidade de todos dependia dele então faria o seu melhor.

Já na entrada da mansão havia vários carros de seus amigos, aparentemente todos compareceram, ou a maioria. Estacionou.

Procurou vestir-se formalmente, estava com uma calça social preta, um blazer preto e uma camisa de mangas longas branca, seus cabelos estavam presos por uma trança de novo, normalmente era assim. Bateu na porta e Millo apareceu.

–E aí garoto, entra aí. - Millo não estava surpreso em vê-lo, pois sempre conversavam quando ele ia visitar Camus na Sibéria, e a maioria dessas vezes Hyoga estava lá, e foi o que aconteceu horas atrás quando ele foi a Sibéria, também se tornaram grandes amigos principalmente pra fortalecer o laço de Millo com seu mestre Camus, no começo se desentendiam muito, mas pra manter a harmonia resolveram suas diferenças e agora eram até mesmo confidentes, e isso deixava Camus muito feliz, embora ele pouco demostrasse. Abraçaram-se e Millo o guiou pra dentro.

–Desculpe o atraso Millo, todos já estão aqui?

Entrou e pode ver que todo o lugar estava arrumado com uma decoração azul com branco, ele sorriu, aquilo era pra ele, ficou muito feliz em saber que tiveram o trabalho de recebê-lo assim.

–Sim, e Camus já estava perguntando por você. Começou com o sermão e que não foi assim que ele te educou, que você sempre foi pontual e bla bla bla... o engraçado é que ele fala isso pra mim. E não foi só ele, TODOS já perguntaram por você. - parecia mais entediado do que aborrecido.

–Desculpe, você ouviu por mim então, estou atrasado, mas ao menos eu apareci né. - falou divertindo-se, Camus e Millo pareciam casados a anos pra estarem nesse nível do relacionamento. E pra Hyoga eles eram perfeitos um pro outro, pois mesmo com algumas desavenças eles se entendiam muito bem, eram dois teimosos, mas acabavam entrando em acordo de algum modo, em qualquer situação. Eles se completavam.

–É, já é um avanço.

O salão de reunião era mais pra dentro da mansão, a casa de Saori era realmente exagerada. Enquanto caminhavam iam conversando banalidades.

–Olha só... Você está ótimo Hyoga, devia vestir-se mais assim. - disse olhando de lado pro loiro. Normalmente ele vestia roupas largas pra ficar mais a vontade em casa, e realmente parecia um desleixado, embora se vestisse bem em ocasiões formais, que alias era a maior parte do tempo, pois vivia investigando cenas de crime e deveria vestir-se de acordo, e Millo só disse aquilo pra irrita-lo, adorava fazer aquele loiro perder a pose.

–Tá dizendo que normalmente eu sou um desleixado?

–Das vezes que eu vi sim, mas desse jeito até que você convence. - disse rindo um pouco.

–Hunf... Não sou desleixado.

–Se você diz... Ah, o Isaak está aqui.

–É mesmo? Que bom, faz um tempo que não o vejo, três meses eu acho.

–E veio com a noiva.

–Já é noiva? Nossa, que bom.

–E você Sr. Alexei, quando vai pedir a Eire em casamento?

–O que? Bateu a cabeça e está alucinando agora? Ou já andou bebendo demais, o Camus não vai gostar nada disso. E você sabe muito bem que eu e a Eire não nos vemos faz muito tempo, nem posso chamar o que temos de relacionamento, talvez isso mude daqui por diante, mas ainda está muito longe de se tornar casamento.

–Você tá é enrolando a garota, diz logo que não gosta dela e parte pra outra, devia prestar mais atenção nas pessoas em sua volta.

–Millo... Já falou de mais, é melhor você ficar quieto se não quiser ser congelado agora mesmo. falava baixo, mas em seu sutil tom de ameaça. - E que historia é essa de prestar mais atenção em volta?

–Não me venha com ameaças de novo garoto, o Camus não me assusta mais, imagine você. E não vou entrar em detalhes de nada agora. -Millo só ria da tentativa do loiro em intimida-lo, ele sempre tentava, mas nunca funcionava.

–Hunf. - ficou irritado com as provocações de Millo, ele era sempre assim, o tratava como um irmão mais novo, e ele odiava ser tratado feito um garoto que não sabe nada.

–Vamos parar de discutir, não quero estragar a noite lhe dando sermões de novo. E seja gentil com todos por favor.

–Eu sempre sou. - pareceu indignado agora, ele nunca ousaria destratar seus amigos.

–Certo, certo, mas pelo menos sorria, ou está com medo do seu rosto estalar? São seus amigos e eles merecem o seu melhor.

–Eu sei Millo, tá parecendo meu pai, inclusive tá pegando mais no meu pé do que o Camus.

–Então deveria estar feliz... é melhor ouvir de mim, porque dele vai ser pior.

–É, eu sei, desculpe, sei que só está preocupado comigo. disse arrependido.

Millo parou e virou-se pro loiro.

–Hyoga, este é um novo começo, há coisas que vão mudar muito com seu retorno, e você vai ter que tomar algumas atitudes, mas quero que saiba que eu e Camus sempre estaremos aqui pra ajuda-lo, e dar conselhos. Mas por favor, não se isole de novo, todos sentiram sua falta, e estão ansiosos pra recebe-lo, apenas haja naturalmente e cumprimente a todos.

–Claro. Eu não sou mais criança Millo, já sei me comportar. E eu não entendo o que está acontecendo. Saori me disse algo parecido com olhar em minha volta, mas ainda não entendi. Agradeço muito Millo, mas porque está falando assim? Você falou alguma coisa com a Saori? Está me avisando do que exatamente?

–Não há tempo pra isso agora, vamos entrar. - e cortou o loiro antes dele falar mais alguma coisa, virou-se e abriu a porta dando visão completa do grande salão da mansão Kido, que também estava decorado, e tinha uma faixa de boas vindas enorme, todos estavam presentes e disseram em uníssimo.

–BEM VINDO HYOGA.

Hyoga quase levou um susto ainda estava pensando no que Millo disse, mas logo se recuperou, sua frieza era bastante eficaz nessas horas. Lá estavam todos os cavaleiros de ouro e bronze, e alguns de prata. Parecia que não faltava ninguém. A maioria foi logo se aproximando, todos o abraçaram, deram boas vindas, o arrastaram pra um canto pra responder as perguntas que o faziam. Os cavaleiros de ouro foram os que pareceram menos surpresos, afinal já o tinham visto mais cedo. Saori, Shiryu e Seiya também não demostraram tanta surpresa. Os mais curiosos em conhece-lo eram os pupilos de seus amigos, que nunca o tinham visto, eram os quatro propensos a armaduras de prata, Ariel pupilo de Seiya, Lien pupilo de Shiryu, Lorenzo pupilo de Shun e Theodoro pupilo de Ikki, e eles também eram bastante respeitados por serem treinados pelos cinco legendários. Jacó também estava lá e também muito feliz em ver seu mestre comparecer pela primeira vez à reunião de cavaleiros.

...

Alguns minutos antes do loiro chegar...

Num canto estavam Shun e Afrodite conversando. Shun estava uma pilha de nervos, mal podia se conter em saber que veria Hyoga a qualquer momento. Enquanto isso Afrodite tentava distrai-lo.

–Desculpa Shun, eu disse pra ele que você queria leva-lo, e ele disse que ia pensar.

–Tudo bem, pelo menos vou vê-lo daqui a pouco.

–E é melhor se preparar.

–Porque diz isso?

–Eu já o vi hoje.

–O quê?

–Eu já o vi hoje.

–Droga Afrodite, lá vai você de novo, quero saber quando, onde, por que... - disse irritando-se.

–Você fica uma gracinha com raiva desse jeito Shun, fica todo vermelhinho, quem sabe se você mantiver esse tom de pele quando o Hyoga chegar...

–Afrodite. - disse já muito irritado dando um beliscão no pisciano.

–Ai Shun, com essa agressividade você não vai fazer o Hyoga gamar em você e...

–Fala logo onde você o viu, droga.

–Tá muito estressado, mais tarde eu posso lhe fazer uma massagem se quiser, pra relaxar um pouco.- disse ainda atormentando Shun, que já estava uma pilha de nervos, e Afrodite adorava ver ele perder a calma, ele sempre preferiu manter a imagem de alguém calmo, que odiava brigar por qualquer coisa, mas em se tratando de Afrodite a imagem do garoto calmo e angelical ia pelos ares. Enquanto isso Afrodite só ria cada vez mais.

–Certo vou falar, vou falar. - e ficou quieto em silencio.

–...

–Fala. Você disse que ia falar.

–Ah é, era sobre o que mesmo?

–Arg... Afrodite, se eu tivesse com minhas correntes agora...

–Calma aí, nada de ameaças, além do mais se você me deixasse inconsciente nunca saberia do que eu ia falar daquele loiro lindo.

–L-Lindo?

–Tá, já me diverti bastante, vou falar serio agora.

–Shun voltou a olha-lo atentamente.

–"Sério agora". Hahahahahahahahahaha.

Shun foi de uma cara de poker face pra full, e beliscou o amigo mais forte ainda.

–Tá,tá... O Hyoga foi ao santuario hoje.

–Ah... - parou no meio do caminho de torcer o braço do pisciano. - E-e como ele tá?

–Bom, digamos que você pode gostar mais ainda dele agora. Eu estava terminando de fazer aquela planta que eu te falei, e ele foi lá pra falar com Saori, então aproveitou pra me agradecer pelo apartamento que arrumei pra ele, não falei que ele ia gostar?

–É, você ficou o tempo todo se gabando disso.

–É claro, agradar os cubos de gelo não é nada fácil.

–Mas como é que ele tá? Fala logo.

–Você vai ver agora mesmo. - disse apontando pra porta de entrada do grande salão de onde Hyoga de Millo apareceram.

Hyoga pareceu até um pouco surpreso pelas boas vindas tão calorosas, mas logo mudou pra sua típica inexpressão, mas ainda com um leve sorriso.

Shun o viu de longe, estava do outro lado do grande salão, e avistou o loiro que despontava na entrada e era abordado por todos de uma só vez. Perdeu o folego, ele não poderia estar mais lindo, agora entendia do que Afrodite tinha falado, pois quando ele dizia que algo era belo, era porque era belo mesmo. Ficou ali paralisado com a imagem daquele deus nórdico por um tempo, até ser acordado por Afrodite que o puxava pelo braço.

–Anda Shun, vai ficar aí só olhando? Levanta e vai cumprimenta-lo.

–Hã? O que?

–Acorda Shun, todos já estão lá.

Quando deu por si, estava de boca aberta olhando pro loiro que já tinha cumprimentado a todos e já estava sendo atolado de perguntas, e respondia sem pestanejar.

–Ah tá. - levantou-se e foi guiado por Afrodite, estava tão abobalhado que poderia tropeçar nos próprios pés, e isso seria o cúmulo, pois tinha tentado se preparar psicologicamente pra quando visse Hyoga de novo, pra que não passasse vergonha como quando falou com ele por telefone, mas agora estava falhando miseravelmente.

Foi no caminho até o aquariano tentando acalmar seu coração, repetia pra si mesmo manter a calma e não fazer vexame. Mas a imagem do loiro que se tornava cada vez mais próxima o desconcentrava, mal sentia os próprios pés. Porque ele apareceu assim, deveria ser crime andar assim tão bonito. pensou.

–Calma Shun... Calma Shun... Calma Shun... - droga, isso não vai dar certo, pensou.

–Calma Shun... - disse Afrodite que percebeu o nervosismo do rapaz.

–É fácil falar...

A maioria dos cavaleiros já tinha dado um pouco mais de espaço pra Hyoga pra que respondesse as perguntas depois que cumprimentasse todos. Ele falava com Aldebaran, quando avistou Shun vindo com Afrodite em sua direção. Quando o viu abriu mais o sorriso e foi até ele. Shun estremeceu mais ainda quando viu que Hyoga se direcionava a ele agora.

Pararam de frente um pro outro. Hyoga observava atentamente cada movimento de Shun, ele parecia muito nervoso, e não entendia ainda por que. O cavaleiro de Andrômeda só continuou o observando e nada lhe dizia, seus os olhos estavam marejados e estava tremulo, era até adorável, Hyoga nunca achou que somente sua presença pudesse causar tudo aquilo, então decidiu quebrar o silencio.

–Oi Shun.

Shun não se segurou mais. Que se dane a postura, o autocontrole, esperou tanto por esse momento que não pensaria mais em nada, não se importou que estavam todos ali os olhando apenas se jogou nos braços do loiro que tanto amava. Hyoga assustou-se com a reação do amigo, Shun o agarrou de uma forma possessiva e desesperada, e ele apenas retribuiu o abraço. A diferença de altura, força, musculatura era mais que evidente, Shun ainda parecia um garoto frágil apesar de também ter crescido bastante e ter ganhado um pouco mais de corpo, seus cabelos estavam mais cumpridos, tinha a pele rosada o jeito angelical de sempre e um pouco infantil embora também mais maduro, juntando tudo sua aparência parecia um pouco mais feminina e máscula ao mesmo tempo, era um completo contraste. E tinha bastante força, agarrava o loiro tão forte como se ele fosse fugir a qualquer momento.

Shun não se importou mais e desabou em lagrimas, nunca pensou que se emocionaria tanto, ficaram até bastante tempo assim, mais por Shun que não afrouxava o abraço. - é tão bom, tão aconchegante... ele não é gelado, é quente, é terno, suave. - pensou, nunca mais queria sair dali, mas Hyoga fez um pouco mais de força e foi desfazendo o contato aos poucos, de um jeito afetuoso pra não assustar Shun.

–Tudo bem Shun?

Shun apenas acenou positivamente com a cabeça. Hyoga desfez-se completamente do abraço e segurou o menor pelos ombros que ainda segurava o loiro pela cintura, estava de cabeça baixa e as lágrimas continuavam a cair. Hyoga lhe afagou os cabelos.

–Tudo bem, estou aqui.

Segurou o queixo do menor para que ele o olhasse nos olhos. Shun pareceu mais fofo ainda, suas lágrimas ainda caiam e molhava seu belo rosto, seus grandes olhos verdes encontraram os azuis claros de Hyoga, este esboçou um doce sorriso e lhe acariciou a face enxugando as lágrimas.

–Está melhor?

–S-Sim.

–Que bom... Agora pare de chorar que eu não vou mais à parte alguma, e mostre aquele lindo sorriso pra mim.

Apenas acenou de novo, e soltou o loiro. Começou a enxugar suas lágrimas com as costas das mãos, e o olhou de novo, esboçou o sorriso que lhe foi pedido, e não foi difícil, estava realmente muito feliz e extasiado com a simples presença da pessoa que amava.

Mas não poderia ter sido mais constrangedor, fez tudo que não queria fazer, foi possessivo, chamou muita atenção, e chorou, chorou depois que tinha prometido pra si mesmo que não seria tão fraco, a ponto de demostrar tão facilmente suas emoções, sua tentativa de passar despercebido com a volta do cisne tinha falhado miseravelmente. Agora só restava deixar as coisas seguirem seu rumo.

Ninguém percebeu, mas Ikki observava tudo de um canto do salão.


	10. Reunião - II

**Capítulo 10: **Reunião – II

"Mas não poderia ter sido mais constrangedor, fez tudo que não queria fazer, foi possessivo, chamou muita atenção, e chorou, chorou depois que tinha prometido pra si mesmo que não seria tão fraco, a ponto de demostrar tão facilmente suas emoções, sua tentativa de passar despercebido com a volta do cisne tinha falhado miseravelmente. Agora só restava deixar as coisas seguirem seu rumo.  
Ninguém percebeu, mas Ikki observava tudo de um canto do salão."

Ficaram em silencio mais um tempo, até que Shun voltasse a se acalmar melhor, que foi aos poucos e Afrodite o ajudava.  
Saori estava lá e observou tudo também, percebeu que eles precisavam de um tempo e procurou fazer alguma coisa.  
–-Muito bem pessoal, o Hyoga precisa de espaço também, podem fazer todas as perguntas que quiserem depois, agora vamos nos divertir.  
Todos entenderam o que Saori queria dizer com aquilo, os dois rapazes precisavam de mais privacidade, e acharam bastante natural a reação de Shun, afinal ele sempre foi assim, e parece que o tempo não mudou seu lado sensível, e os que eram mais íntimos sabiam que era melhor assim, era a personalidade dele e afinal Shun e Hyoga sempre foram grandes amigos e o reaparecimento do loiro já era muito emocionante pra todos imagine pro virginiano. Foram se dissipando pro restante do salão, matariam a saudade do cavaleiro de cisne com o tempo. Mas os murmúrios eram inevitáveis.  
–Muito bem, podem conversar agora. - disse a virginiana pra Hyoga e Shun.  
–-Obrigado Saori. - disse Hyoga.  
Ela sorriu e piscou pra ele, e ele não entendeu o que aquele gesto queria dizer. - será que isso tem relação com o que ela me disse mais cedo? - pensou.  
Afrodite viu que Shun já estava mais calmo, e o deixou a sós com o loiro também, mas antes lhe fez um afago como que pra dizer "seja forte". Eles foram pra fora, na área que ficava um pouco mais afastada e com Hyoga guiando Shun e o segurando pela mão. Shun o seguia sem objeção, ainda permanecia calado e de cabeça baixa, pararam e Hyoga se pronunciou.  
–-Eu sei que já perguntei, mas você está realmente bem Shun?  
Ele levantou o rosto e Hyoga pode ver que ele ainda estava muito nervoso, mas havia algo mais naqueles olhos chorosos que ele não conseguia desvendar. Estavam bastante próximos.  
O cavaleiro de Andrômeda estava inebriado com a presença do cisne tão próxima, parecia hipnotizado, depois de tanto tempo podia finalmente toca-lo, sentir seu cheiro, contemplar sua fisionomia, já muito mudada, pois quando o viu pela ultima vez ele ainda era um adolescente de quatorze anos, mas agora já era um homem. - como está lindo - pensou. Observou sua pele clara, que estava um pouco rosada só que bem mais pálida do que antes, seus cabelos loiros mais curtos e presos lhe dando um ar mais salaz... O rosto mais masculino, porém delicado, com a franja caindo em seus olhos azuis e amendoados, não havia dúvida que tinha descendência japonesa, e essa mistura o deixava mais belo ainda, parou pra apreciar aqueles olhos... De um azul claro, mas intenso e triste ao mesmo tempo... - porque será que pareciam tão cheios de tristeza? - perguntou-se. Observou o corpo dele, estava bem mais alto e forte agora, mas sem qualquer exagero, parecia perfeito, nas medidas certas... Então começou a ter pensamentos nada puros com aquele loiro, e nem procurou martirizar-se com suas segundas intenções, no momento estava distraído demais pra isso, voltou a olha-lo nos olhos e fez o caminho de seu rosto de novo, parecia querer decorar cada linha de expressão daquela face, parou naqueles lábios rosados e finos que esboçavam um leve sorriso - qual seria o gosto? - perguntou-se. Mal percebeu quando levou suas mãos pequeninas e delicadas ao rosto do loiro e começou a acaricia-lo, sentindo a pele quente em seus dedos, afastando as mechas loiras e lhe fazendo um singelo carinho, e foi descendo para o pescoço descoberto o puxando levemente pra mais perto.  
–Shun, Shun fale comigo, o que está havendo? Tudo bem com você? - despertou do transe com Hyoga o chamando insistentemente. E foi aí que percebeu o que ia fazer, só podia esta enlouquecendo.  
–-Hã? Na-nada, eu só... er, quer dizer, só estava... Lembrando...  
–Lembrando?  
–-Er, sim, de antes... Quando estávamos todos reunidos, olhar pra você depois de tanto tempo me fez perceber o quanto todos nós mudamos, só isso. - será que soou convincente? pensou, foi uma desculpa pra lá de esfarrapada... o que ele estava pensando quando se deixou levar pelo momento daquele jeito.  
–-Hum. - pareceu duvidar, Shun tinha falado muito de repente, parecia ter sido acordado de súbito, estava perdido em pensamentos.  
–-E-Eu se-senti muito sua falta Hyoga, muito mesmo... - falava querendo chorar de novo. Odiava-se agora por parecer sempre tão fraco e sentimental.  
–-É, eu sei, eu sei. - disse o abraçando de novo e afagando seus cabelos, como quem cuida de uma criança. Estava muito apreensivo com a situação que Shun estava, tá certo que ele sempre foi emotivo assim, mas ele estava fazendo drama demais, isso não era natural.  
Shun aproveitou o contato e o agarrou pela cintura de novo só que dessa vez com menos força, apoiou a cabeça no peito de Hyoga e começou a chorar de novo.  
–-Po-porque vo-você foi embora? Porque deixou a todos nós? Fizemos alguma coisa errada? EU fiz alguma coisa errada pra fazê-lo ir? - falava choroso , embargando as palavras.  
–-Não Shun, nem pense nisso, não foi por causa de ninguém, eu apenas precisava de um tempo, só isso.  
–-Tempo pra que? E que ainda durou seis anos Hyoga, seis anos. - falava ressentido agora, apertando um pouco mais o loiro contra si. Hyoga sentiu a pressão com que Shun o apertava, parecia agarrar um bem muito precioso e que não tinha a mínima intenção e desfazer-se dele.  
–-Sinto muito Shun, sei que agi mal com todos vocês. Mas não quero falar sobre isso agora... Apenas quero que saiba que eu também senti muito sua falta Shun, senti falta e todos vocês, eu os considero meus irmãos... - o virginiano entristeceu-se em ouvir o loiro dizer que o considerava como um irmão, era bom, mas não passaria disso, só um irmão. - Se eu parti por tanto tempo foi porque não queria afetar ninguém com meus problemas, o que eu estava passando iria afetar vocês também, e ultima coisa que eu quero é lhes causar algum mal.  
–-C-como assim? Pelo que você estava passando Hyoga? - levantou a cabeça pra olha-lo nos olhos, o que ele queria dizer com aquilo?  
–-Isso não é importante, esqueça isso... Saiba que todos vocês são muito importantes pra mim... Você é um irmão pra mim Shun.  
Ouvir da pessoa que ama que se é importante deveria ser muito bom e reconfortante, mas o que o loiro dizia era na maior inocência e não era o que Shun queria, ele queria mais, queria muito mais do que Hyoga estava oferecendo, que era só amizade, um amor fraterno, como o que seu irmão tem por ele, e isso lhe doeu muito mais ao invés de alegra-lo. Mas tentaria se conformar, afinal ao menos teria algum sentimento por parte de Hyoga, e desfrutaria de momentos raros como esse, pois sabia que Hyoga não era muito de contato físico com todos, e o virginiano tinha esse privilegio, eram momentos onde Hyoga o deixava passar por suas barreiras e o acolhia. Lembrou-se ainda que não sabia nada da vida pessoal do loiro, ele sequer tinha tocado no assunto, talvez ele já até estivesse comprometido com alguém. Mas afastou esses pensamentos por enquanto e aninhou-se mais naquele abraço, não queria parecer tão sentimental, mas a situação estava lançada e ele iria aproveita-la enquanto podia, até esqueceu-se momentaneamente da besteira que ia fazer no instante atrás.  
–-Você cresceu muito Shun, parece mais maduro também, e percebi que seu pupilo já tem o cosmo bastante desenvolvido, tem se saído muito bem como mestre e com todas suas responsabilidades. Estou muito orgulhoso de você. E já estou sabendo que está escrevendo um livro, mal posso esperar pra ler.  
–-V-você já sabe?  
–-Sim, tanto o Camus quanto a Saori me disseram, e você sempre teve muito talento pra ser escritor, tenho certeza que seu livro vai ser um sucesso.  
–-Obrigado Hyoga, sua opinião é muito importante pra mim.  
Eles sorriram um pro outro, antes se entendiam muito bem com esses simples gestos e meias palavras ditas, e as coisas não mudaram com o tempo e ainda se entendiam muito bem, apesar de que os sentimentos também tenham amadurecido e se tornado mais intensos por parte de Shun.  
–-Tudo bem por aqui? Já está melhor Shun? - ouviram a voz de Seiya logo atrás deles.  
–-Sim, obrigado pela preocupação Seiya. - disse Shun, se recompondo, mas assassinando o Pégaso em pensamento por interromper aquele momento.  
Hyoga o soltou e distanciou-se um pouco pra falar com Seiya e Shiryu que tinha vindo com ele. Hyoga pode ver que o libriano estava com um semblante bastante sério, mas ignorou, devia estar cansado depois de um dia de trabalho.  
–-Acho que vocês dois já mataram a saudade, e o pessoal também quer conversar com você Hyoga. - disse Shiryu, com um tom de repreensão. Shun também percebeu o humor do libriano, mas nada disse.  
–-Certo, já estou indo, mas antes tenho que falar com meu mestre e Isaac. - o que será que aconteceu pra ele estar tão aborrecido assim? - pensou Hyoga.  
–-Bom, venha também Shun. - disse Seiya.  
–-Claro, vamos amigos.  
Voltaram para o salão e Hyoga falou brevemente com Isaac que lhe apresentou sua noiva, e com Camus que não economizou em sermões pelo atraso do loiro na reunião festiva de cavaleiros que foi feita especialmente pra recebê-lo. Assim ficaram Hyoga, Camus, Millo, Jacó, Isaac e sua noiva por um tempo conversando. Mas não tardou muito e Jabu puxou Hyoga pro centro do salão pra junto de todos pra enchê-lo de perguntas de como era seu trabalho investigativo, e como foi a vida nos lugares onde morou e visitou. Os que mais perguntavam eram Jabu e Seiya, e os outros mais ouviam. Hyoga respondia tudo por monossílabos, nunca foi de falar muito, mas ninguém ligava muito pra isso, por vezes até o interrompiam e completavam suas frases, e ele tentava articular mais somente pela ocasião, nunca gostou de estar rodeado por pessoas e ainda mais o interrogando.  
As garotas presentes eram poucas e mais riam da bagunça que Seiya e Jabu faziam pra descontrair, estavam lá Saori, Marin, June, Seika irmã de Seiya, Shunrei, Minu e até mesmo Shina. Todas se davam muito bem, e poucas conheciam bem Hyoga, estavam lá mais pra acompanhar alguém, principalmente Shunrei, June e Seika que eram pouco familiarizadas com todos.  
Hyoga aproveitou que o assuntou fugiu de torno de si e se afastou. Agora todos já conversavam sobre quaisquer outras coisas, separaram-se em grupos como sempre e o clima normalizou-se de volta pra uma simples reunião, conversavam, comiam, e divertiam-se como normalmente.

Estava sufocando com aquele calor, realmente aquele clima era insuportável comparado com seu habitual estado frio, tirou o blaser e foi pra fora de novo pra pegar um pouco mais de ar fresco, ficou observando às estrelas a procura de sua constelação, mas sabia que era impossível avista-la de onde estava. Ficou um tempo assim, observando a noite e aproveitando a brisa que estava a seu favor, era um alivio, não sabia ainda como seu mestre tinha conseguido se acostumar com aquele clima, mas lembrou-se que ele mesmo já tinha se habituado, porém estava desacostumado pelo tempo que passou fora. Ficou pensando em todos os acontecimentos recentes. Mal percebeu uma presença que já estava próxima há bastante tempo e o observava, quando foi acordado pela voz grave de uma pessoa.  
–-Oi pato.


	11. Reunião - III

**Capítulo 11: **Reunião – III

Voltou na pior época do ano pra um cavaleiro do gelo como ele, há um mês antes de seu retorno o inverno tinha acabado, dando lugar ao clima quente que ele custava a habituar-se, lembrou-se que sempre tinha dificuldade de se acostumar quando ainda morava no Japão e quando chegava essa estação parecia que ia derreter, mas tentava manter sua temperatura fria com seu cosmo, mas mesmo para um cavaleiro como ele essa era uma tarefa estafante, pois exigia concentração constante e um nível maior para intensificar o cosmo, usava 15% de sua energia pra isso, mas ainda assim era realmente cansativo, pois era o tempo todo. Tentava estabilizar sua energia quando ouviu uma voz grave o despertando.

–Oi pato.

Hyoga levou um susto, não tinha notado Ikki ali, e não se virou de imediato até voltar a sua inexpressão.

–Oi frango. – virou-se rebateu a provocação sorrindo, mas antes já se tratavam assim, tinha até virado hábito.

Continuava calado, Hyoga estranhou aquela situação, sempre que se viam Ikki não economizava em provocações, e a ele só restava rebater ou ignorar, e saia-se bem na maioria das vezes, porém o leonino era muito insistente às vezes, e o fazia perder sua imaculada calma, daí surgiam às várias brigas deles, mas agora ele estava bem quieto e não desviava o olhar parecia um tanto hipnotizado.

–Ikki? - falava serio agora, o que será que ele tinha?

Ikki não disse mais nada, e Hyoga estranhou seu silencio, somente ele ousava chama-lo de frango e normalmente ele surtava com isso. Ele o olhava de uma forma estranha. Era totalmente diferente de Shun, bem mais alto e forte, o rosto mais másculo e a pele mais bronzeada, praticamente a personificação da masculinidade, estava vestido formalmente com uma camisa azul escura e calça social preta deixando-o mais bonito ainda. Parecia ótimo.

_Esse idiota tá mais bonito que antes, como ele consegue? Desde que o vi entrar não tiro os olhos dele, quase não me segurava pra ir lá abraça-lo como todos faziam, mas se eu fosse todos iriam estranhar então eu teria que esperar. Fiquei inquieto a cada segundo de espera, mas o que eu não gostei nada foi da cena que meu irmão fez... que historia era aquela de abraçar você daquele jeito? Eu sabia que ele sentia alguma coisa por você, mas ele nem disfarçou e pareceu muito obvio, todos devem ter percebido que ele gostava de você, afinal isso não era reação pra se ter com um amigo, e o pior foi que você retribuiu a todo aquele carinho, mas que droga, isso deveria ser pra mim, mas o que me acalma um pouco é que seu olhar estava muito confuso, como você é ingênuo, nem percebeu o que estava acontecendo, aparentemente sua inteligência não se aplica aos assuntos do coração... Mas o que? Olha só como eu tô falando agora... Tô ficando todo meloso depois que te vi, mas como não ficaria... Você parece um anjo, sua pele de porcelana, seus cabelos loiros e seus olhos tão azuis, nunca me esqueci deles, mas eles parecem um tanto vazios, e você me parece bastante abatido, triste, do mesmo modo que te vi pela ultima vez antes de partir, o que será que te aconteceu? Não sei como, mas posso sentir sua tristeza também e ela dói muito. Obviamente algo lhe perturba, eu sei por que também fiquei assim quando sai da Ilha da Rainha da Morte, depois da morte de Esmeralda fiquei um bom tempo me martirizando pelo que houve e foi assim que o ódio me consumiu... Se não fosse o apoio de Atena, Shun e de todos vocês nem sei como eu estaria hoje... E seus olhos me dizem que você esta sentindo o mesmo, pois transmitem a mesma tristeza que eu tentava reprimir quando perdi a Esmeralda. Fiquei observando cada passo seu desde que entrou, mas ninguém percebeu, todas as atenções estavam voltadas pra você, quando você foi conversar com o Shun um tempo pude ver o quão perto vocês estavam, e a pior parte foi quando o Shun tentou se aproximar mais ainda, o que deu na cabeça daquele moleque? Ele esqueceu que eu estava ali e poderia surtar com aquela cena? Ainda bem que você não o deixou terminar o que ia fazer. Shun é meu irmão querido, e eu sei que não deveria estar tão contra se vocês um dia pudessem ficar juntos, mas não posso evitar, não estou mentindo quando digo que gosto muito de você, e vê-lo depois de tanto tempo também é emocionante pra mim, mas nos braços de outra pessoa mesmo que seja meu próprio irmão é muito doloroso... Depois te levaram pro meio de todos pra enchê-lo de novo, se fosse eu já tinha mandado todos pro inferno... tá, tá eu exagerei, mas com certeza eu não teria toda a paciência que você tem, já estava ficando tarde e aquele povo não te liberava e você também parecia incomodado, nunca gostou de chamar muita atenção, é até parecido comigo, mas diferente de mim você era um poço de tranquilidade, e até pensei que não conseguiria falar com você hoje, mas aí você conseguiu sair daquele meio e veio justamente pra onde estou mas mal me notou, fiquei te observando ali tão perto e tão distante ao mesmo tempo, tão imaculado... vi que tentava concentrar seu cosmo pra esfriar o ar a sua volta, e até entendo, esse calor não é nada pra mim, mas no seu caso com certeza deve ser um forno. Nem sei quanto tempo fiquei ali o olhando... Como é lindo, acho que até entendo o que o Shun sentiu naquele momento que o viu, você é realmente hipnotizante, como eu gostaria de abraça-lo também e aperta-lo contra mim como o Shun fez. Mas eu não posso, você não permitiria. Então resolvi me pronunciar, e como foi bom ouvir você dizer meu nome num tom de preocupação. Eu devo estar parecendo um bobo agora e você percebeu, então eu teria que dizer alguma coisa, só que não pensei muito e acabou saindo aquela idiotice..._

–E-Eu... Er, só estava... Só estava vendo o quanto você cresceu pirralho, já dá até pra chamar de gente. – sorriu pra tentar disfarçar seu nervosismo, mas estava fracassando mesmo depois de ter treinado sua atuação quando estivesse diante de Hyoga.

–Hunf. – suspirou, ele nunca mudava, parece que jamais se entenderiam. - É bom te ver de novo também Ikki.

–É bom te ver também marreco. – disse com um sorriso irônico.

–Acho que você se refere a minha constelação Cygnus ou cisne que é referente a uma ave muito semelhante ao pato e ao ganso da família Anatidae, mas sua denotação rude quanto aos cisnes que têm como marca registrada o pescoço alongado e o porte majestoso em nada tem a ver com a origem mitológica de minha constelação e a ave palmípede da qual você chamou-me, designada marreco. E seis anos são mais que suficientes pra que eu tenha crescido como você disse, assim como você que cresceu também, mas pelo visto o cérebro continua do mesmo tamanho, não amadureceu em nada. – adora demostrar sua inteligência colocando um discurso monótono e complicado que deixava o leonino confuso e mais irritado ainda.

–O quê? Ah, que se dane. Cala boca, mal começamos a conversar e você já tá me irritando, nunca muda mesmo, por isso não te suporto, não consegue agir como uma pessoa normal pelo menos uma vez na vida? E eu amadureci muito, apenas prefiro tratar quem me irrita do mesmo modo de sempre. – fingia estar irritado, mas já estava com saudades dos discursos sagazes do loiro pra irrita-lo, como fazia antes pra deixa-lo sem argumentos pra discutir mais, além de estar com saudades de ouvir aquela voz. Mas não queria ter falado aquilo, tinha dito sem pensar.

Era incrível, eles mal começaram a conversar e já estavam brigando como antigamente.

–Sou perfeitamente capaz de me comportar normalmente, inclusive estou fazendo isso agora, mas acredito que tenho que ser mais claro quando falo com você ou com uma criança de cinco anos, que é a mesma coisa. Será que vou ter que desenhar pra que você entenda? – estava desafiando fênix mais ainda, queria vê-lo perder a calma como sempre, não queria começar uma briga logo que o visse, mas foi Ikki que tinha começado e ele não ficaria por baixo.

–Não me desafie pato idiota que vai acabar se queimando, inclusive vi você tentando se esfriar... rsrsrsrsrs, ridículo um cavaleiro como você tendo problemas com um tempinho um pouco mais quente... como você é fraco. Chega até a ser cômico. – agora foi Hyoga que se irritou e fechou a cara.

–Olha só... Não é que ele sabe demostrar alguma coisa, até pensei que fosse um robô. Rsrsrsrsrs – disse Ikki ao perceber que tinha conseguido deixar Hyoga irritado como antigamente.

–Hunf... Cala boca frango estupido, não sou um robô e posso demostrar mais do que você imagina, e quero ver você se habituar a um frio de 100° negativos quando eu te congelar, já que você é tão resistente assim acho que não vai ter problema. E posso fazer isso agora mesmo se assim preferir.

–Só se for mais rápido, posso cozinha-lo em questão de segundos, não teria tanta confiança em suas habilidades ridículas.

–Vamos ver quem é ridículo então, vai se arrepender de ter dito isso.

–rsrsrsrsrsrs. Calma, não quero deixar seu belo rosto com um olho roxo logo hoje. – só depois que percebeu o que disse.

–O quê? Belo rosto?

–Hã... Eu... Er... Cl-claro que eu não disse isso, você está ouvindo demais, deve ter congelado o cérebro de vez.

–Ouvi claramente o que você disse frango.

–Esquece isso droga... Devo ter falado sem pensar só isso, como você é irritante pato idiota, jamais acharia você bonito, você deve ter batido a cabeça e tá ouvindo coisas só isso.

–Hum. – muito estranho.

–E como foram as ferias? - falou olhando pros lados querendo mudar logo de assunto, como pode ter deixado aquele comentário sair tão displicentemente?

–Não estava de ferias galinha flamejante. Estava trabalhando.

–Pra variar né, você só vivia encostado lendo alguma coisa.

–Isso se chama alimentar o cérebro, mas não acho que você seja capaz de entender.

–Hunf, isso se chama é ficar a toa, já deve ter até amolecido, se é que isso ainda é possível, já pensou em treinar mais? Esta meio franzino pato, se cozinhar vai não dá carne nenhuma. - falou o inverso do que pensava, na verdade achava que o loiro não podia estar em melhor forma.

– E você deveria treinar menos, tá parecendo uma arvore e se plantar vai crescer galinhas.

–Crescer galinhas... Hunf... Só pode estar querendo apanhar mesmo pato. Como você é insuportável e desprezível, nem sei como te aguentam...

Hyoga ficou em silencio de repente, lembrou-se daquela voz que o atormentava e o castigava todas as noites com pesadelos e lhe diziam as mesmas palavras que Ikki pronunciou.

– É... Você tem razão, eu sou desprezível, também não sei como me toleram. – disse com um pequeno sorriso e baixando o olhar, se fênix insistia tanto em dizer aquilo então deveria ser verdade.

Ikki o encarou mais intensamente e viu a tristeza crescendo naqueles olhos azuis claros, então se arrependeu instantaneamente pelo que disse, não queria ser o causador de novas tristezas naquele olhar, então mudou os planos, tentaria não brigar mais com o aquariano e o ajudaria a tirar aquela dor que parecia ter crescido mais ainda desde que ele partiu e não sumiu agora que voltou, mesmo sendo tão querido por todos, e aquelas palavras pareciam feri-lo mais ainda.

–Olha... Eu não quis... – tentou corrigir o que disse.

–Chega... Não vou discutir mais com você Ikki, prometi pra nossos amigos que não brigaria com você, então poupe saliva que não vou mais discutir. – achava que o fênix continuaria descarregando ofensas em cima dele, e ele não discutiria, mas não ficaria pra ouvir, já estava indo longe demais, e ele tinha feito uma promessa pra seus amigos de não causar confusão, e também tinha prometido pra Saori que tentaria manter a paz com todos sem exceção, mesmo que Ikki o atormentasse muito. Já estava se virando pra entrar quando sentiu um puxão no braço.

–Hyoga... Espera.

Agora que ele estranhou mesmo, Ikki estava de cabeça baixa e ainda segurava seu braço, e o mais estranho é que ele o chamou pelo nome, dificilmente ele fazia isso.

–O que foi Ikki? Já disse que não quero mais discutir.

–De-desculpa... eu, bom ... sinto muito. Você não é desprezível. Não vá...

–Hã?

–Fique aqui... Va-vamos conversar. Prometo que não vou te provocar mais. – falou levantando o rosto, e Hyoga pode ver que ele falava com uma expressão bastante séria e de suplica ao mesmo tempo.

Aquilo era o cumulo, o que ele tinha afinal? O silencio mais cedo e esse pedido de agora... Não havia duvidas que tinha alguma coisa errada com ele, afinal o Ikki de antigamente jamais diria aquilo.

–Tudo bem com você Ikki?

–S-sim.

–O que há de errado então? Você não é assim... Se for mais uma de suas provocações...

–Só cansei e brigar Hyoga, eu lhe provoquei de inicio pra ver se ainda continuávamos os mesmos e fico feliz que não tenha mudado tanto.

–Hum. – ainda parecia desconfiado.

Ficaram em um silêncio constrangedor. Ikki estava envergonhado pelo que disse, mas não se arrependia, era a primeira vez que falava com o loiro sem nenhum tom e deboche, discursão, raiva ou qualquer coisa contraria de amigável, e Hyoga não sabia o que fazer nessa situação, que Ikki era esse afinal de contas?

–Como foi o tempo fora? – o leonino perguntou tentando desfazer-se daquele momento vergonhoso e refazendo a pergunta de antes, só que agora com um tom menos implicante.

–Er... Foi, foi bom. – entraria naquilo que ainda não fazia sentido nenhum pra ele, mas ao que parece o leonino queria conversar, então tentaria ser mais afetivo.

Ikki suspirou, Hyoga era sempre muito objetivo então seria difícil se aproximar dele desse jeito, então teria que fazer uma trégua formal, ao menos amigo do loiro ele tentaria ser. Procurou o olhar do loiro pra buscar coragem para o que iria propor.

–Olha Hyoga... Sei que eu sempre sou rude com você e eu realmente sinto muito por isso, não quero mais brigar por qualquer coisa, eu realmente amadureci e percebo que você também, então não quero voltar a mesma rotina de antes, apenas estava testando se você ainda lembrava de como éramos... Se ainda se lembrava de mim... – suspirou, estava fazendo um esforço descomunal pra dizer tudo aquilo, sempre foi péssimo em colocar em palavras tudo que sentia, corria ainda o risco de se revelar, mas a situação pedia, e estava até satisfeito por não estar gaguejando e que as palavras certas estivessem saindo. - Mas não quero voltar naqueles tempos, percebi que somos muito parecidos, o certo seria que fossemos mais próximos, mas é o contrario, nem sei por que brigamos tanto, mas não quero continuar assim, se concordar em fazer uma trégua sei que vamos descobrir muitas coisas que temos em comum e podemos nos tornar amigos, se você concordar claro. – terminou de falar e engoliu o seco, estava extremamente nervoso, tudo que disse foi improvisado, e até achou que se saiu melhor do que pensava, mas restava o loiro concordar com tudo aquilo.

Hyoga ficou em silencio e o olhava atentamente, ainda estava digerindo tudo aquilo, concordava que era demais pra ele, afinal Ikki nunca foi amigável e nunca ficavam mais de dois minutos em um mesmo lugar sem sair farpas pra todo lado, mas agora fênix estava propondo uma trégua, e ele até pensava que podia dar certo, sempre achou que tinha muito em comum com o leonino, mas nunca tentou se aproximar já que Ikki o repelia sem piedade então preferia ficar na dele, mas agora lá estava o poderoso cavaleiro de fênix se desculpando e tentando ser amigável e tolerante, era muito estranho e ainda tinha medo que fosse alguma brincadeira de mau gosto dele, afinal essa era uma mudança muito drástica pra acatar cegamente, então ainda tinha sérias dúvidas das boas intenções de Ikki.

–Está falando sério Ikki?

–Sim. – falava firmemente agora e ofereceu a mão em um gesto para que selassem o acordo e ficou esperando a reação do loiro.

Hyoga olhou pra mão que lhe era oferecida levantou a sobrancelha em uma expressão e desconfiança, ficou ainda em duvida se era alguma brincadeira, mas apertou a mão de Ikki. Tentou usar seus meios como detetive, pois ele também interrogava suspeitos, realmente fazia um trabalho de policial e se tornou muito bom em sondar e descobrir mentiras somente com o olhar, se fênix mentia ainda não sabia, pois seus olhos não pareciam fingir. Então aceitaria aquela trégua, se ele estivesse fingindo apenas voltariam às velhas brigas.

–Tudo bem então.

Ikki era só alegria, nunca pensou que inverteria toda aquela situação de anos em uma única noite, pode sentir as mãos de Hyoga em um aperto firme, era quente, macia, era o primeiro contato que tinham sem qualquer agressividade, ficou um tempo assim, com o cisne o olhando atentamente pra ver se tirava alguma coisa dali que esvaísse suas duvidas, mas ele não se importou era bastante natural que suspeitasse dele, com o tempo ele perceberia que ele falava a verdade. Adorou aquele contato, mas o loiro se desfez dele a contragosto de Ikki, não queria que tivesse acabado tão rápido.

–Então podemos conversar amigavelmente?

–Claro que sim.

–Ótimo, mas ainda vou continuar a chama-lo de pato, tudo bem? – disse sorrindo tentando descontrair.

–Tudo bem, é de praxe. Não me acostumaria em deixar de chama-lo de frango também. – disse sorrindo abertamente, e Ikki sorria também não se aguentava de felicidade, era a primeira vez que o aquariano sorria pra ele, SÓ pra ele, parecia um abobalhado em presenciar aquele simples gesto, se Hyoga soubesse tudo que ele sentia jamais duvidaria de suas intenções.

–Hyoga... Er, eu queria, bem é que... – falava passando as mãos pelos cabelos, olhando pros lados e desviando do olhar do loiro, tentando ocupar suas mãos mexendo em algo pra disfarçar, mas estava bastante envergonhado pelo que queria pedir, mas queria muito aquilo, há bastante tempo.

–O quê? Pode falar.

–Er... – suspirou – Ah... Deixa pra lá... – não tinha coragem, parecia ridículo, mas estava muito envergonhado.

–Ikki, somos amigos agora, pode pedir o que quiser. – disse curioso agora, Ikki estava muito vermelho, nunca o tinha visto assim, era até engraçado, e até bonitinho vê-lo tão sem jeito, que pedido seria esse pra deixa-lo tão envergonhado?

Ikki se prendeu em seu olhar de novo pra encontrar coragem, não entendia como o olhar daquele rapaz o fazia acreditar e criar audácia pra fazer tudo que tinha vontade.

–E-eu quero um... Um abraço. – mais vermelho não podia ficar.

–Ah. – sorriu, era só aquilo e ele estava todo nervoso, nada demais, mas também achava muito estranho ouvir um pedido desses vindo de Ikki. – Tudo bem Ikki, não precisava ficar tão nervoso. Rsrsrsrsrsrs

–Não estou nervoso. – disse olhando pro lado e fazendo bico, desviando do olhar do cisne, suas mãos estavam tremulas e tentou conte-las colocando-as nos bolsos, e olhou pelo canto dos olhos pra Hyoga que observava cada movimento do leonino divertindo-se. Mas isso não irritava o fênix, adorava aqueles sorrisos, poderia ficar o dia todo olhando pra aquele loiro sem cansar. – E então? Eu posso?

–Claro que sim Ikki, não seja bobo, venha. – disse chamando Ikki pra perto pra poder abraça-lo, estendendo os braços.

Para Ikki aquilo parecia surreal, um sonho, estava tão feliz, parecia hipnotizado, Hyoga o estava chamando pra abraça-lo, tantas vezes sonhou com aquilo, em sentir o loiro perto, se fosse um sonho seria o mais real que já tivera e não poderia perder essa oportunidade. Aproximou-se e Hyoga o abraçou de vez, pois o leonino parecia estar com medo e o loiro ainda não entendia por que.

Primeiro Ikki ficou com medo de intensificar o abraço e apenas encostou-se ao loiro, parecia ridículo, mas pensava que se o apertasse Hyoga iria quebrar de tão frágil e impoluto que parecia ser. O loiro era um pouco mais baixo, e os braços de Ikki o acolhiam completamente, assim o abraço enfim se intensificou. Ikki pode finalmente sentir o perfume que exalava dos cabelos loiros de Hyoga, como era bom, tinha um frescor suave, e sua pele era tão macia, quente, impecável, era tão confortável estar ali, tão aconchegante, parecia ter encontrado seu lugar de conforto, nunca mais queria sair dali. Inclinou-se pro pescoço descoberto do loiro, queria sentir o gosto daquela pele tão branca, mas tinha que se segurar, iria assustar Hyoga se tentasse, mas podia aos menos sentir o cheiro, o apertou mais contra si, esperou tanto por aquilo, e lá estava ele, com quem tanto amava em seus braços, embora o aquariano não tivesse ideia do que Ikki sentia por ele, pensou em como pode viver sem isso por tanto tempo e em como Shun tinha sorte de Hyoga ter sempre permitido esse tipo de contato com ele. E agora tinha mais do que certeza que tinha feito a escolha certa em propor a trégua, estava vivenciando um sonho e o aproveitaria ao máximo enquanto pudesse.

Ficaram um bom tempo assim, Ikki parecia querer matar toda a vontade que parecia ter acumulado há anos. Hyoga foi desvencilhando-se aos poucos do abraço, mas o leonino parecia que não queria solta-lo tão cedo, o loiro foi cuidadoso ao separar-se, não entendia, mas parece que Ikki ansiava por isso faz muito tempo, e ele a muito contragosto separou-se de vez do loiro. Ficaram se olhando, com Hyoga cheio de duvidas, pois aquilo não foi um simples abraço, e parecia ter significado muito para o leonino, e ele tentava entender o que teria sido exatamente, e agora estava plenamente convencido que Ikki falava a verdade e queria levar aquela trégua adiante e ele estava feliz com isso, seria muito bom ter o leonino como amigo próximo, afinal eles se dariam uma chance e realmente tinham muita coisa em comum. Quanto a Ikki, pode observar cada traço de expressão do loiro, e já tinha ideia de tudo que ele estava pensando e estava até um pouco satisfeito, aquele simples gesto de carinho conquistou a confiança do aquariano de vez e enfim poderiam se dar bem e ele não teria que agredir ou irritar Hyoga pra ter sua atenção, restava apenas pedir que teria certeza que seria concedida.

Ouviram passos logo atrás e a voz de Shiryu os acordou daquele momento.

–O quê? Já estão brigando de novo? Hyoga você me prometeu...

–Hã? Não é nada do que está pensando Shiryu, na verdade eu e Ikki fizemos uma trégua, está tudo bem, não haverá mais brigas. – disse sorrindo.

Shiryu ainda estava confuso e desconfiado, nunca achou que os dois poderiam se dar bem, só de ver o modo como se tratavam.

–É sério isso? – perguntou Shiryu.

–Isso o quê? – disse Seiya aparecendo atrás de Shiryu com Shun ao lado.

–Hyoga e Ikki fizeram uma trégua pra não brigarem mais. – explicou pro sagitariano. E todos não poderiam estar mais surpresos.

–É sério irmão? – perguntou Shun.

–É claro Shun, vamos tentar fazer prevalecer a paz. – disse sorrindo olhando pro russo.

–Estou tão feliz Ikki. – disse abraçando o irmão.

–Não é pra tanto Shun, até parece que vivíamos nos tapas. – disse Hyoga.

–Na verdade era assim mesmo Hyoga. – disse Seiya rindo. – Ao menos a Saori não vai ter que comprar móveis novos, que vocês não vão destruir nada hoje. Hahahahaha

–Podemos não quebrar nada em nós, mas podemos quebrar em você cavalo voador. – disse Ikki em tom de ameaça.

–Olha, paz e harmonia também vale pros menores. – disse se escondendo atrás de Shiryu.

E todos riram, estavam felizes, tudo estava se acertando, mas ainda havia muitos sentimentos escondidos e palavras não ditas que ainda pairavam sobre todos eles da qual dependia a felicidade de todos que ainda não estava completa, e a volta de Hyoga era só o começo que tudo que ainda iria acontecer. E esses sentimentos acumulados iriam desencadear uma serie de acontecimentos que estavam por vir.

Saori observou tudo de longe, eram raros esses momentos de todos reunidos e alegres, e como sentia falta deles, mas sabia que ainda não tinha acabado, na verdade só tinha começado, e todos ainda teriam que sofrer muito antes da felicidade plena reinasse entre todos eles.


	12. Visitas

**Capítulo 12: **Visitas

Camus estava irritado esperando por seu pupilo que já estava muito atrasado, e até estranhou, pois Hyoga sempre foi assíduo e fazia o máximo pra agrada-lo como mestre, mas ele já estava muito atrasado para a reunião que seria pra comemorar seu retorno, pensou até que o cisne estivesse temeroso em aparecer pros outros depois de seu sumiço, mas sabia que isso não era possível, pois o loiro já sabia o que teria que ouvir de todos e jamais fugiria de nada, então o aquariano ficou pensando no que poderia ter atrasado seu pupilo e Millo já estava ficando irritado com aquilo, afinal todos iam até eles perguntar por Hyoga e ele tentava responder já que Camus estava emburrado e ignorava quem quer que fosse.

–Calma Camus, ele deve ter um bom motivo pra estar atrasado. – disse Millo tentando acalmar o namorado tentando beija-lo enquanto ele reclamava a toda hora.

–Para com isso Millo, o que foi que combinamos heim? – disse tentando afastar o escorpiano.

–Tá, tá... "sem demonstrações de afeto na frente dos outros", mas como você é puritano heim... Não tem nada de mais no que fazemos... além do mais todos já sabem que estamos juntos há tempos.

–Sabe o que quero dizer... Quando você começa não consegue parar. – disse com um sorriso insinuante.

–Mas olha... Depois reclama do que eu faço se você fica me atiçando com essa cara de safado. – disse sorrindo também e roubando um beijo rápido do aquariano que não reclamou, mas ficou vermelho e olhou pro namorado com uma expressão de aviso pra parar e Millo só riu, aquilo tudo era porque o aquariano era tímido demais.

–Fique aí... e você quase me fez esquecer que eu tenho que puxar as orelhas daquele garoto. – disse recobrando a postura e lembrando-se de Hyoga.

Millo suspirou, Camus era um cabeça dura mesmo. – Como você é chato Camus, o Hyoga vai chegar logo, logo. – disse cruzando os braços também já emburrado.

–Hunf... Não foi assim que eu ensinei aquele garoto Millo, ele não está só atrasado, ele está MUITO atrasado.

–Ele deve estar preso em algum congestionamento ou deve ter demorado no santuario ou sei lá o que mais, há tantos motivos que nem sei qual dizer primeiro.

–Isso não é desculpa afinal ele é um cavaleiro, oras. - disse cruzando os braços, com uma expressão de puro descontentamento com aquela conversa.

–Percebeu que você exige muito do Hyoga? – suspirou quando o aquariano fechou a cara de vez com o comentário. - Ele se esforça tanto pra agradá-lo e você nunca dá incentivo.

–Só exijo tanto dele porque sei que ele pode se tornar melhor do que já é. – tentou se explicar já irritado, mas mantendo o mesmo tom de voz frio.

–Percebe o que está falando seu iceberg? O Hyoga melhorou muito, segue todas as suas malditas regras e ensinamentos, é super educado, super inteligente, é gentil com todos, um grande cavaleiro, inclusive um legendário, um excelente mestre pra Jacó, e um ótimo amigo, você deveria estar orgulhoso dele, afinal ele é praticamente uma cópia sua.

–Não é pra tanto Millo. Falando assim até parece que você conhece mais o Hyoga do que eu.

– E conheço mesmo, ele é meu amigo, eu também o considero um irmão mais novo pra mim, até mesmo um filho, e ele tem conversado mais comigo do que com você, e eu sei o que ele tem passado ultimamente, apesar de não demostrar nada com toda aquela frieza que ele herdou de você, ele até deixou de ser sentimental como antes e agora está tão frio e insensível quanto você, se eu não os conhecesse bem até acharia que vocês têm pedras de gelo se batendo no lugar do coração. – disse fazendo uma careta enquanto olhava pra Camus, sabia que ele gostava muito do pupilo e só fingia parecer irritado quando na verdade estava preocupado com a demora do rapaz.

–Hunf... coração de gelo... só nessa sua cabeça mesmo. – depois percebeu o que o escorpiano falou – Hã? Como assim? O que ele tem passado? Ele te disse alguma coisa? E que historia é essa de que ele tem conversado mais com você do que comigo heim? – disse já um pouco enciumado, afinal não queria perder seu lugar quase paterno na vida de Hyoga.

Calaram-se antes do escorpiano considerar aquele amontoado de perguntas, quando sentiram o cosmo de Hyoga já próximo.

–Ele chegou. – disse Millo sorrindo. – Vou até lá, senão você vai brigar com ele antes dele cumprimentar a todos. – falou já se retirando sem dar tempo do aquariano reclamar.

...

Passou-se um tempo e Camus pode ver cada movimentação de seu pupilo e tudo em volta, percebeu o comportamento de todos os amigos do loiro e achou um tanto estranho da parte deles.

Viu quando Shun se aproximou do cisne mesmo quando ele mesmo não tinha notado. Como Ikki observava tudo de longe... a reação do cavaleiro de dragão depois que viu o cisne de novo... Mas quando seu pupilo foi conversar com ele procurou ignorar todos os olhares pra cima do russo e não economizou em sermões, mas Hyoga não pareceu ter se aborrecido, ele realmente tinha uma frieza parecida com a sua e apenas se explicou, foi aí que ele considerou os comentários de Millo, eles realmente eram muito parecidos. Observou como Hyoga cumprimentou a todos e ouviu tudo que lhe disseram sem se abalar, estava bastante calmo mesmo sabendo que seu pupilo odiava toda aquela atenção. Estava um pouco confuso com as reações dos amigos mais próximos do loiro, Shun, Shiryu e Ikki, pois eles pareciam diferentes dos demais, então prestou mais atenção nos três especificamente, percebeu cada expressão e conversas de cada um deles com o loiro de longe, e aos poucos foi notando algo mais em tudo aquilo.

–Hum, então é isso... Será que Hyoga já notou? – pensou depois de uma analise.

...

Acordou com os lábios de alguém dando beijos em sua face e pescoço, era frio e quente ao mesmo tempo, virou-se e encontrou o autor daquele carinho e que abriu um lindo sorriso para ele, sorriu de volta, era incrivelmente fácil pra ele ficar feliz com o simples gesto daquele loiro deitado ao seu lado. O aquariano lhe acariciou a face, retirando as mechas de seu cabelo verde de seus olhos, admirando aqueles intensos olhos cor de esmeralda, parecia uma criança e um homem ao mesmo tempo, a pele rosada os lábios cheios, o jeito angelical, era realmente adorável. O loiro se aproximou mais e tocou seus lábios com os dele, apenas um simples roçar, o garoto de cabelos verdes não esperou mais todo aquele cuidado e intensificou o beijo que foi prontamente correspondido pelo loiro. Exploravam a boca um do outro com suas línguas se tocando continuamente até perderem o folego, separaram os lábios já ofegantes e ficaram um tempo se encarando e admirando a beleza um do outro.

Shun estava vislumbrado com a imagem do cisne a sua frente, ele era incrivelmente encantador, os olhos azuis claros e os cabelos loiros emoldurando seu rosto lhe dava a aparência de um anjo.

–Lindo. – disse tocando a face do aquariano que curvou os lábios finos em um sorriso terno.

–Lindo é você meu garoto. – disse com uma voz sedutora e voltou a beija-lo intensamente. Shun correspondeu enlaçando o pescoço do loiro e o trazendo pra junto de si. O loiro o agarrou pela cintura e ficou por cima, passando a beijar o pescoço do virginiano, e descendo cada vez mais, retirou rapidamente a camisa verde que Andrômeda usava, e passou a beijar seus mamilos, fazendo o virginiano ter espasmos com todo o prazer que estava recebendo, o quarto ficou quente assim como os corpos que se tocavam.

Shun não ficou por menos, queria muito ter aquele loiro tentador de uma vez, retirou a camiseta branca dele tão rapidamente que até o surpreendeu, este esboçou um sorriso insinuante.

–Está apressado meu anjo.

–Claro você é simplesmente uma tentação. – disse sorrindo mais ainda e passou a acariciar aquele peitoral na sua frente.

–Então não vou fazê-lo esperar. – dito isso agarrou o membro já desperto do virginiano por cima do short leve que ele usava, e mesmo com o tecido impedindo o contato direto não impediu o virginiano de gemer longamente.

O loiro começou a masturba-lo desse jeito mesmo, até deixar o menor no limite. Este já arfava sem parar, era prazeroso demais.

–Hyoga... por favor... eu preciso.

–Como quiser meu anjo.

Retirou a mínima peça que o menor usava de uma única vez, esboçou um sorriso maior ainda ao observar que o virginiano estava extremamente excitado, desceu mais e sem mais delongas colocou o membro dele todo na boca e passou a suga-lo de uma forma faminta, levando o menor à loucura, este depois de um tempo não aguentou mais e despejou-se na boca do loiro, estava sem folego, fechou os olhos tentando recobrar o ar que lhe faltava, o loiro subiu e voltou a beija-lo intensamente, acariciando seu corpo mais uma vez.

–Te amo meu anjo.

–Também te amo muito Hyoga, muito, muito mesmo. – fechou os olhos e agarrou o loiro mais forte como se ele fosse fugir ou desaparecer a qualquer momento.

Quando abriu os olhos o loiro não estava mais em seus braços, estava sozinho em seu quarto como sempre, fora apenas mais um sonho, as lágrimas começaram a brotar em seus olhos, a tempos tinha esses sonhos com o loiro que tanto amava e desejava, queria muito que fosse ele a dar-lhe prazer e não se imaginava com nenhum outro homem, passou a fantasiar em como o loiro seria na cama, afinal ele era sempre muito tímido, contatos físicos eram sempre raros, e sempre era Shun quem os dava, pois o loiro nunca foi muito afetivo, apesar de nunca evitar que o tocassem e a maioria das vezes era o virginiano que se atrevia e rompia as barreiras que o aquariano impusera.

Mas nunca deixaria de fantasiar com ele, queria muito ouvir dele que o amava e que o desejava tanto quanto ele desejava o loiro, apesar de ser muito difícil faze-lo se expressar mais. Depois que o viu na reunião foi inevitável deixar de pensar naquele loiro a noite toda, ele estava mais lindo ainda, fazendo o virginiano deseja-lo ainda mais. Lembrou-se de quando eram crianças Hyoga era desejado por muitas garotas do orfanato, mas ele pouco se importava, era apenas uma criança e não tinha esse tipo de pensamento, alias a única coisa que o loiro falava é que queria ver sua mãe novamente, e essa determinação foi o que o manteve sempre disposto a enfrentar os desafios. Diferente de Shun que sempre teve o irmão para protegê-lo e então não se preocupava com nada. Foi muito bom vê-lo de novo, e como sentia falta de estar ao seu lado, sentir sua presença reconfortante, ver seu sorriso novamente, apesar de que teria que limitar-se a isso, foi aí que se lembrou do que combinaram na reunião, que iriam visitar o loiro no dia seguinte.

Apesar de achar que seria bastante improprio visitar Hyoga àquela hora da manhã, mas iria mesmo assim, queria matar toda a saudade que sentiu do russo por tanto tempo e apenas vê-lo por uma noite não era o suficiente. Levantou-se um pouco desanimado com o sonho que teve ser apenas isso, um sonho, mas recompôs-se ao lembrar que veria Hyoga logo,logo.

Levantou todo apressado e foi tomar um banho e limpar os vestígios do sonho molhado que teve com o loiro e acabou acordando Ikki com o barulho que fez derrubando as coisas com a pressa ao se vestir.

–Mas o quê? QUE DROGA QUE VOCE TÁ FAZENDO AÍ SHUN? FICA QUIETO QUE EU QUERO DORMIR DROGA. – gritou de seu quarto, afinal não tinha conseguido dormir por causa da noite anterior em que viu o cisne.

–Calma Ikki, só derrubei umas coisas e já tô arrumando, e se você tivesse mesmo com sono já teria voltado a dormir logo depois.

–Arrg. Pra quê isso tudo? Vai pra onde? – disse já se levantando e indo pro quarto do irmão pra ver o que era todo aquele barulho, pois não conseguiria dormir de novo depois disso.

–Vou visitar o Hyoga. – disse arrumando seu armário, já muito bagunçado, pois ele era sempre muito ocupado e não tinha tempo de arrumar, por causa dessa bagunça amontoada que derrubou tudo que estava embilhado no armário de uma vez, livros, cadernos, roupas, sapatos, e quando foi procurar uma roupa pra vestir a pilha caiu pra cima dele e terminou de bagunçar de vez.

–Eu não já te mandei arrumar esse quarto moleque, e que historia é essa de visitar o pato a essa hora da manhã? Ainda são 7:00 h garoto. - disse cruzando os braços e olhando pro despertador do irmão no criado mudo.

Shun ainda estava de toalha, encontrou uma roupa e deixou a bagunça do jeito que estava e foi pro banheiro vestir-se.

–Tenho certeza que ele não se importa Ikki, afinal ele sempre acorda cedo, e eu quero ir lá antes que ele arrume planos pra sair. – gritou do banheiro.

Ikki ficou pensativo com aquela informação afinal não seria de todo mal visitar o loiro no domingo que deveria ser o único dia em que não estaria ocupado.

–Então eu vou com você. – disse baixo, mas o suficiente pra que Shun pudesse ouvir.

–O quê. – disse saindo do banheiro e ainda incrédulo com a última frase de Ikki.

–Eu disse que vou com você ora. – disse já vermelho desviando dos olhos do irmão.

Shun ficou um tempo observando as expressões de Ikki, que já estava ficando incomodado.

–Hum... É sério? Digo... er, essa trégua de vocês?

–É claro que é Shun, eu não brinco com essas coisas.

–E quem a propôs isso afinal de contas?

–Ah... er, fui eu.

–Hum, e por que fez isso? Pensei que detestasse o Hyoga... Quer dizer, pelo modo que você implicava com ele pensei que nunca se entenderiam. – falou fazendo pose de psicólogo, com uma expressão desconfiada.

–Foi por isso que propus uma trégua, não queria mais continuar com todas aquelas brigas infantis. E qual o problema? Não posso ir com você? – disse tentando disfarçar seu constrangimento evidente.

–Ah, claro que pode Ikki, vamos... O Hyoga iria gostar muito que você fosse também, acho que ficaria até mais feliz ainda se Seiya e Shiryu também fossem, principalmente o Shiryu, eles sempre foram bons amigos. - disse franzindo cenho, nunca gostou muito do libriano ter a atenção do loiro tanto quanto ele mesmo, mas era diferente, pois quando era com ele o aquariano mais ouvia do que falava, mas com chinês ele falava bem mais, e isso o enciumava um pouco, afinal também queria que Hyoga falasse mais do que três palavras com ele. - Será que eles vão? Combinamos isso, lembra?–

–Er, sei lá, acho que sim... mas então tá, vou me arrumar. – disse já se retirando.

Shun observou o irmão ficar vermelho com o comentário, ele estava agindo estranhamente desde que soube que Hyoga iria voltar. Mas por hora não se preocuparia com aquilo.

Ikki se arrumou em uma velocidade impressionante, seu quarto era tão bagunçado quanto de Shun, mas ele não arrumava mesmo por pura preguiça, e sabia onde tudo ficava, era uma espécie de bagunça organizada que só ele entendia, então não tinha problemas em achar tudo que precisava naquele tumulto de objetos. Quando já estavam prontos foram pra casa do loiro, pararam em uma padaria mais por insistência de Shun pra comprar um café da manhã que serviriam junto a Hyoga.

Foram de encontro ao mesmo endereço de semanas atrás quando tiveram que fotografar a casa do aquariano. Passaram pelo porteiro e bateram a porta. Ficaram um tempo esperando e até acharam que Hyoga ainda estivesse dormindo, mas quando Shun ia bater de novo a porta se abre e o frio de dentro chega até eles e o loiro aparece.

...

Acordou cedo de novo, mais uma noite mal dormida e a sensação estranha de estar em um novo ambiente, mesmo que seja bastante confortável, conformou-se afinal com o tempo se habituaria a seu novo lar. Era domingo, a reunião era sempre no sábado pra ser favorável ao tempo de todos. Ainda estava cansado de tudo que aconteceu na noite anterior, depois que se encontrou com todos de novo, as reações de seus amigos e toda aquela nova realidade enchia sua mente, ainda estava assimilando os últimos acontecimentos, afinal estava muito feliz em comprovar que todos realmente estavam bem, e isso o aliviou um pouco, pois estava preocupado com eles depois da conversa que teve com Saori, mas juntando tudo ele ainda estava com a mente bastante sobrecarregada.

Levantou e foi tomar um banho, o contato com a agua gelada sempre o reanimava, não importava a situação, terminou e vestiu suas calças azuis folgadas, pegou uma camisa e a jogou pra cima do sofá da sala,não ia vesti-la ainda, não com aquela temperatura, pois ainda sentia um calor insuportável, tentaria ficar confortável, e já tinha colocado mais uma central de ar pra esfriar mais o ambiente que pra ele estava até tolerável, mas qualquer outra pessoa normal acharia o ambiente congelante. Fez um café simples, continuando sua rotina de todas as manhãs e preparando-se para mais um dia de trabalho de investigações mesmo que fosse domingo, afinal já era acostumado a trabalhar em qualquer ocasião, e já tinha recebido vários casos a distancia mesmo depois que saiu da policia americana, pois tinha previsto que não tiraria folga mesmo que ainda não tivesse se apresentado a força tarefa japonesa, além do mais o trabalho o distraia de problemas pessoais. Mas ainda tinha que arrumar todo seu espaço de trabalho e seu sistema de monitoramento global remoto, um sistema que ele mesmo desenvolveu burlando os vários sistemas internacionais em segredo e o ajudando nos casos em que trabalhava afinal antes ele trabalhava independente da ajuda das forças tarefa e havia muitos dados que lhe eram ocultados pela própria policia, mas até entendia, afinal não confiariam cegamente em alguém de quem não conheciam nem o rosto. Preparou os equipamentos em seu novo QG, papeladas, arquivos confidenciais dos casos, monitores, computadores enfim, até mesmo um arsenal ele tinha, mas o escondeu muito bem de todos, afinal para as pessoas normais ele não podia entrar em ação usando seus poderes de cavaleiro, teria que manter as aparências até mesmo nessas horas, era especialista em investigações mas só as vezes entrava pessoalmente em ação pra buscar e interrogar suspeitos, afinal não era necessário pois depois que ele deixava as investigações já quase concluídas só restava a própria policia prender os suspeitos, mas já houve casos quando ainda trabalhava nos EUA em que ele mesmo tinha que buscar e interrogar os suspeitos, e isso o colocava em perigo, pois era um cavaleiro e mesmo com um cosmo poderoso e a armadura que ele não poderia usar nessas ocasiões por motivos óbvios, ele ainda era uma pessoa normal quando baixava a guarda e corria riscos como qualquer um, mas era necessário pra manter o segredo de todos os cavaleiros. Então se submeteria a isso, pois mesmo tendo um corpo tão vulnerável como qualquer humano quando baixava a guarda e diminuía seu cosmo propositalmente, ele ainda tinha a agilidade e a foça de um cavaleiro, e esse treinamento era o diferencial, mesmo com os riscos que corria ainda era bastante improvável que corresse perigo iminente.

Estava quase terminando de arrumar tudo e tomando um simples café ao mesmo tempo quando ouviu a campainha, esperou um pouco pra ver se desistiam caso fosse engano, afinal quem poderia ser se ele tinha acabado de se mudar e não conhecia ninguém por perto, mas a pessoa estava insistente então foi atender a muito contragosto queria terminar aquela arrumação pra que logo voltasse a trabalhar. Deu-se por vencido, realmente era pra ele, e então foi atender.

–Ah, são vocês... Bom dia, o que fazem aqui tão cedo?

Shun e Ikki ficaram um tempo parados olhando de boca aberta pra aquela figura, o loiro estava apenas com uma calça moletom azul e larga caindo levemente nos quadris e aparecendo o elástico da boxer branca que usava e sem camisa, de banho tomado com o cabelo úmido e solto e lhe caia um pouco nos ombros, e puderam notar o corpo definido dele, a pele branca tênue, os cabelos dourados em combinação com os olhos azuis claros, e os lábios finos, rosados e convidativos. Parecia uma provocação explicita, mas o olhar confuso do loiro os denunciou que eram eles mesmo que tinham más intenções naquele imagem, mas claro que cada qual com seus pensamentos impuros.

–Er... tudo bem com vocês? – disse bastante confuso com a expressão deles enquanto o olhavam. Será que é alguma emergência e estão sem coragem pra me contar? – pensou.

–B-bom dia Hyoga, é que, nós combinamos de te visitar hoje, esqueceu? Ah, e trouxemos o café da manhã. – Shun disse bastante vermelho e acordando do transe e estendendo a cesta com coisas que compraram na padaria pelo caminho.

–Hum, é mesmo... Obrigado. Podem entrar, ou preferem ficar aí fora? Ah, oi frango. – disse direcionando o olhar pro leonino e sorrindo abertamente e os encantando ainda mais com aquele simples gesto.

–O-oi pato. – disse vermelho e desviando do olhar do loiro.

Entraram e Hyoga lhes indicou o sofá pra sentar.

A casa estava muito organizada, era estranho, afinal quando alguém faz uma mudança leva semanas pra arrumar tudo, então se lembraram que Hyoga era obcecado por organização, talvez pela educação que recebeu de Camus, e com a decoração que Afrodite fez deixava o local bastante elegante, tudo era harmonizando até mesmo os mínimos detalhes. Mas o detalhe era que o local estava congelando, quando o loiro abriu a porta puderam sentir o frio que saia, parecia a porta de uma geladeira sendo aberta, era incrível como o corpo humano pode se adaptar a situações extremas, afinal Hyoga estava sem camisa, obviamente sentia calor mesmo com o frio dos ar-condicionado e o do seu próprio cosmo.

–Vocês vieram bastante cedo, pensei que estivessem cansados de ontem e dormiriam até tarde hoje. – disse pegando a cesta que Shun lhe ofereceu e dirigiu-se pra cozinha com o virginiano o seguindo de perto, colocou sobre a mesa.

–É que achávamos que você acordava bastante cedo e viemos antes de você sair pra algum lugar. – Shun disse ainda vermelho, e olhando Hyoga de costas.

–Tudo bem, já faz muito tempo que não tenho companhia no café da manhã... na verdade eu nunca tomo café da manhã, quer dizer nunca como nada, mas o café eu tomo, me mantem desperto.

–É, o Ikki é viciado em café, mas eu prefiro chá, só que quando eu tenho que estudar até tarde também apelo pro café mesmo. – disse um pouco mais calmo agora e já tirando as coisas da cesta, mas ainda continuava vermelho, estava bastante desconfortável em como Hyoga estava, e não conseguia desviar o olhar daquele corpo por muito tempo. E percebeu que sempre que falava o loiro o olhava atentamente, era bastante educado e mostrava que prestava atenção em cada palavra que dizia, mas naquela situação já estava incomodando.

–E-e você acordou faz tempo Hyoga?

–Faz um tempo sim, acho que umas duas horas, eu estava arrumando meus equipamentos de monitoramento.

–Oh pato... – foram interrrompidos por Ikki que estava sentado na poltrona da sala e se pronunciou depois de um tempo observando a conversa do loiro com Shun, na verdade observava mais o corpo do russo do que a conversa em si.

–Diga Ikki. – deixou Shun terminando de colocar o café na mesa e voltou pra sala.

–Porque você não abaixa esse seu cosmo heim? Você tá pegando fogo por acaso? Aqui dentro tá congelando. – disse esfregando as mãos nos braços pra tentar se aquecer.

–Ah, desculpe, é que estou tão acostumado a fazer isso que nem percebo mais. – disse e foi baixando o cosmo completamente. – Pronto.

–É mesmo Hyoga, mas ainda tá muito frio aqui dentro. – disse Shun da cozinha.

–É o ar-condicionado que tá ligado no máximo. Espera um pouco... – aproximou-se de Ikki que estava sentado perto da poltrona da sala e pegou o controle do ar na mesa de centro. – Pronto. – Ikki observava cada gesto do loiro hipnotizado, o corpo dele apesar de ter aquela pele alva que parecia delicada mas não tinha nada de feminino, era do jeito que ele gostava, ficou olhando pra ele por um bom tempo e dessa vez o loiro percebeu.

–Algum problema Ikki?

–Er... Nada não... Por quê? – desviou o olhar.

–Você tá me olhando de um jeito estranho, lhe incomodo estando assim?

–N-na verdade sim, não dá pra parecer mais decente, pato descarado, tem pessoas que não são acostumadas com isso? – disse cruzando os braços e fazendo uma expressão fingida de desaprovação.

–Rsrsrsrsrs. Como você é implicante frango, é que está muito calor, principalmente pra mim, e até parece que nunca viu um homem sem camisa. – disse ainda sorrindo, não sabia que o leonino se importasse com as vestimentas que usava. – Mas se te incomoda tanto vou me vestir, me dê licença então. – disse fazendo sinal pra que Ikki se levantasse da poltrona que foi onde ele jogou sua camisa, quando o leonino não se levantou ele aproximou-se mais pra pegar com ele ali mesmo, pensava que era alguma birra do fênix pra irrita-lo como sempre.

Ikki levou um susto quando viu o aquariano se aproximar muito e ficou sem reação, ele se inclinou pra pegar a camisa que estava no alto da poltrona e com um pedaço em baixo de Ikki. Se não se segurasse poderia puxar aquele loiro gostoso pela cintura naquela mesma hora e tocar e beijar aquele peito desnudo que estava na altura de seu rosto. Mas a aproximação foi mais breve do que ele queria, o russo puxou a camisa de uma única vez de baixo dele e começou a vestir-se e ele então acordou daquela proximidade.

–Poderia ter pedido pra sair né.

–Eu pedi e você não saiu. – disse ignorando os comentários do leonino e virando-se de volta pra cozinha ajudar Shun.

–Pronto Hyoga, venha tomar café... vem também Ikki. E o que é isso? Já iam começar de novo? O que aconteceu com a tal trégua? – disse Shun com tudo pronto, e foi até fácil arrumar tudo, o loiro tinha tudo muito organizado, e foi logo repreendendo os dois, aparentemente a implicancia deles não tinha parado.

–Hm. - Hyoga ignorou o comentário de Shun, ele não entendia que tratando-se assim era normal para os dois, essas implicancias eram até uma forma nescessaria para mante-los próximos, que só eles entendiam.

–Não é nada Shun, voce tá paranóico. - disse Ikki.

–Sei, sei.

Sentaram-se e quando iam começar a servir-se a campainha toca novamente.


	13. Conversas

**Capítulo 13: **Conversas

_Sentaram-se e quando iam começar a servir-se a campainha toca novamente._

O loiro levantou-se e foi atender a porta, abriu um sorriso quando viu quem eram.

─HYOGAAA. - disse Seiya já entrando e dando um leve tapa no ombro do aquariano e o puxando o pescoço com o braço numa gravata e bagunçando seus cabelos.

─Oi Hyoga. - disse Shiryu mais tranquilo e sorrindo.

─Oi. Achei que ninguém mais viria, mas entra aí Shiryu já que o Seiya já entrou mesmo. - disse desfazendo-se do contato com Seiya que assim que viu a mesa posta e Shun e Ikki esperando foi logo avançando.

─BOM DIA IKKI, SHUN! Vamos comer logo, tô morrendo de fome.

─Oi Seiya. – disse Shun com seu jeito meigo de sempre e Ikki só balançou a cabeça em desaprovação pela afobação do sagitariano.

─Seiya, seja mais educado. - disse Shiryu já entrando e repreendendo o amigo imperativo, não tinha jeito mesmo, Pégaso nunca mudava e era sempre o libriano quem o repreendia. E do contrario de seguir o que o moreno dizia Seiya apenas ignorava, parecia que gostava de ter Shiryu sempre pegando no seu pé.

─Ah Shiryu, deixa de cerimonia e vem logo tomar café. - disse já se sentando e engolindo um grande pedaço de bolo.

─Venha, vamos tomar café também Shiryu. – disse Hyoga sorrindo.

─Ah sim, aqui. - disse estendendo uma sacola com pães.

─Obrigado Shiryu. - disse o loiro sorrindo, eram raros momentos em que ele mostrava tanta descontração e isso nunca passou despercebido pelo moreno, adorava quando Hyoga parecia mais alegre, ao menos sua expressão melancólica desaparecia quando todos estavam juntos, então era assim que queria manter o loiro, com a mente ocupada para que esquecesse qualquer coisa que pudesse deixa-lo triste, mal acreditava que ele tinha voltado e estava ali na sua frente. Tinha decidido admira-lo de longe, e não deixou de reparar em como ele estava vestido, desde que ele chegou ainda não o tinha visto tão informal, tão natural... Mas mesmo assim tão lindo, mas tão inalcançável e proibido... Podia sentir o frescor que desprendia do loiro de banho recém-tomado e como gostaria de chegar perto o suficiente pra toca-lo sem limitações, mas não podia, não havia qualquer duvida que Hyoga o considerava apenas um amigo, um irmão com quem poderia dividir tudo menos o amor que ele tanto queria, mas já estava até conformado, então por enquanto tentaria ignorar seus sentimentos pelo loiro, enquanto pudesse fazer isso tudo estaria bem e tudo andaria na linha. Tinha apenas que manter o controle.

Foram de encontro aos outros.

–Bom dia. - disse Shiryu sentando-se.

–Bom dia. - disseram Shun e Ikki.

Hyoga sentou-se ao lado do libriano, o que lhe agradou muito. Mas recebendo olhares iniquidades dos dois irmãos, mas que o loiro não percebeu.

─Sua casa ficou ótima Hyoga, bem diferente do meu apartamento que tá uma zona. – disse Seiya de boca cheia e olhando em volta.

─Obrigado, todos os créditos são pra Afrodite, ele realmente tem talento.

─Não deveria nem comparar sua caverna com a casa do Hyoga Seiya, você é um bagunceiro. – disse Shiryu, pois sempre frequentava a casa do sagitariano e sabia como ele era.

─Nem é pra tanto Shiryu, só deixo minhas coisas ficarem onde elas quiserem, é uma bagunça organizada. – disse Seiya defendendo-se. Os dois irmão se olharam depois daquele comentário e riram em cumplicidade.

─Não sou de ficar prestando atenção nessas coisas, nas realmente ficou muito bom. Combina com você pato. – disse Ikki.

─Acha mesmo?

─É verdade, eu lembro que seu quarto na mansão era mais ou menos assim, sabia que ele ainda está do mesmo jeito que você deixou Hyoga? E ainda têm coisas suas lá. – disse Seiya.

─É mesmo, tinha esquecido que tinha deixado algumas coisas lá, pensei até que tinha perdido, vou ter que ir lá pegar mais tarde... Mas a decoração foi em grande parte ao meu gosto, mandei um modelo pra Afrodite, mas e os detalhes foi ele quem elaborou, e realmente se saiu muito bem.

─Verdade, ele ficou se gabando disso o tempo todo depois que terminou. rsrsrsrsrsrsrs – disse Shun.

─É mesmo? Rsrsrsrsrs Típico dele. – disse Shiryu.

─Nem me fale, mal aguentei tirar as fotos com ele perto falando tudo que ia fazer, imagine depois de pronto. – disse Ikki.

Todos riram.

─Você quem tirou as fotos frango?

─Ah, esqueci-me de te falar Hyoga, o Ikki é fotografo. – disse Shun.

─Ficaram muito boas, pensei que tinham contratado alguém... Pela qualidade das fotos. – comentou Hyoga.

─Eu sou bom em tudo que faço pato, já devia estar acostumado. – comentou sarcástico.

─Mas é só dizer um agrado que ele já fica mal acostumado... Realmente, você é muito bom em se gabar também, teve aulas com o Afrodite? – Hyoga perguntou com um sorriso irônico.

─Não preciso de aulas pra nada pato, já nasci sabendo. É um dom. – disse sorrindo e batendo no peito num gesto de superioridade, mas tinha adorado receber um elogio do loiro ─ E eu não preciso de seus agrados, pois eu sei muito bem o talento que tenho e pra você só resta admitir e admirar.

─Só se for o dom de falar mais que a boca... E eu não vi muito do seu trabalho, talvez se você me mostrar um pouco mais do seu "dom" eu até possa dar uma opinião mais coerente, mas por hora você ainda não me impressionou tanto assim, talvez esteja só falando demais mesmo, é um frango muito tagarela pro meu gosto. – disse o loiro fazendo pouco caso da forma soberba com que o leonino falava.

─Pois agora eu faço questão de lhe mostrar, e quando admitir vai ter que fazer um cartaz enorme com a frase "O Ikki é o melhor" e colocar na frente da sua casa pra todo mundo ver, seu pato metido e não adianta fingir que não gostou. ─ disse olhando pro alto como se visualizasse o que dizia e ainda com um sorriso zombador.

─rsrsrsrs Mas como fala heim, talvez eu até faça isso, mas terá que me convencer primeiro. Tô achando difícil... E não adianta me mostrar só fotos de casas que isso não vai me impressionar, tem que ser de tudo um pouco, e não se preocupe, se você tiver mesmo talento eu vou admitir e até penduro a tal faixa, mas do contrario você terá que fazer o que eu quiser sem reclamar. – disse ainda fazendo pouco caso, até achou as fotos do moreno muito boas, mas não admitiria ainda, não chegava a ser tão impressionante assim, talvez apenas tivesse tido sorte.

─Vocês vão ficar nessa ladainha é? Já estava demorando vocês começarem com as apostas sem sentido, que depois só acabava em briga, não quero nem saber, podem ir parando por aí. – disse Shun.

─Pensei que tinham parado com isso, o que houve com a trégua. – disse Shiryu.

─Ela continua de pé... Isso é normal. – disse Hyoga ignorando os comentários.

─Vocês estão muito paranoicos, até parece que isso nunca aconteceu.

─É que vocês sempre começavam assim, e depois só víamos os destroços. – comentou Seiya.

─Bom, essa foi a parte que mudou, vamos evitar destruir patrimônio alheio.– disse Hyoga.

─Decidimos ficar só na discursão mesmo. – disse Ikki que trocou olhares com Hyoga e sorriram, esse tipo de relacionamento que tinham era controverso, mas era o que os mantinha com uma espécie de ligação, uma amizade um tanto estranha mas que os dois resolveram acatar.

─Acho que vocês deveriam parar de provocar um ao outro isso sim. – disse Shun.

─Calma Shun, somos amigos apesar de tudo. – disse Ikki.

─É verdade, não se preocupem tanto. – disse Hyoga.

─Nos preocupamos porque vocês dão motivos, parecem estressados igual o Shiryu ontem. – comentou Shun.

─Eu? – indagou o libriano que se assustou com aquele comentário, ainda mais vindo de Shun.

─Sim, pensei até que não viria hoje Shiryu, achei que estava cansado de ontem, afinal você trabalhou não foi? - disse Shun despois de observar o quanto o libriano se aproximou de Hyoga enquanto falavam. Não lhe agradava nem um pouco o loiro ter escolhido ficar ao lado do libriano, ainda mais pelos olhares do moreno em cima do aquariano e que Shun percebeu serem muito frequentes desde a reunião, tá certo que isso sempre aconteceu, mas o olhar do moreno parecia um tanto diferente, talvez até... apaixonado.

─Na verdade o Seiya me ajudou muito ontem na empresa, então não estava muito cansado, muito menos estressado. E mesmo que estivesse eu não perderia a chance de ter a companhia do meu amigo aqui, afinal saudade não se mata em uma única noite. - disse sorrindo e colocando a mão no ombro de Hyoga que já estava tomando outro café e que simplesmente sorriu de volta.

─Hum, mas ontem você parecia bastante estressado mesmo, parecia que ia descontar em alguém a qualquer momento. - disse ainda insistindo no assunto e que agora o libriano percebeu o tom de voz que ele usava, parecia uma ridícula tentativa de aborrecê-lo.

─Realmente eu tenho trabalhado muito, mas não estou estressado, deve ser impressão sua Shun, e mesmo que estivesse eu não descontaria minhas frustrações nas pessoas, alias é você que me parece um pouco abatido... Anda muito emotivo. – disse servindo-se com um chá e devolveu o tom rude como foi tratado, lembrando-se da reação do virginiano quando viu Hyoga na reunião.

─Não sou emotivo, só me expresso mais que os outros.

─Até demais. – disse Shiryu.

─Shun não é tão emotivo assim, ele só é meigo demais. E você parecia mesmo estressado ontem Shiryu – disse Ikki tentando defender o irmão.

─Meigo demais? Como assim Ikki? Tá me chamando de fresco? – disse Shun, parecendo ofendido.

─Não foi isso que eu quis dizer Shun. – tentou corrigir.

─Mas é o que parece Ikki. E eu me expresso como eu bem entender senhor Shiryu, só vocês mesmo que me acham assim, e eu não sou nenhum pouco, não é? – perguntou olhando pra Seiya que preferiu fingir que não era com ele e Hyoga que parecia nem ter ouvido.

─É claro que eu tenho que estar um tanto abatido ou cansado, tenho trabalhado bastante nos últimos dias. Pensam que é fácil dirigir uma empresa multinacional? E porque você tá se metendo Ikki? – disse Shiryu.

─Me meto porque você está alando do meu irmão oras, e ele é sensível demais pra se defender sozinho. – disse já se aborrecendo e achava até estranho aquela discursão, ainda mais com Shiryu que sempre era muito calmo, mas ele estava falando do seu irmão então teria que falar alguma coisa. ─E eu nunca disse que era fácil Shiryu, apenas comentei o modo que você estava ontem. E você é meigo e delicado mesmo Shun, não negue isso.

─Agora eu sou sensível também? Parece até que vocês estão falando de uma garota, e eu sei muito bem me defender sozinho Ikki. – disse Shun já bastante aborrecido.

─EI, EI, Parem com isso... Depois EU é que sou a criança por aqui... Parece que tá todo mundo estressado hoje, vamos esquecer essas brigas ridículas e aproveitar o tempo que estamos juntos, faz um longo período que não nos reunimos e vocês ficam aí brigando por besteiras, o importante é que estamos todos aqui agora e com o Hyoga junto de nós. - disse Seiya que tinha notado o clima que tinha de instalado entre Shun, Shiryu e Ikki então resolveu fazer alguma coisa já que Hyoga parecia que estava tomando café em um universo paralelo depois que o assunto fugiu dele, parecia alheio a toda aquela conversa.

Todos ficaram calados pensando no que o sagitariano disse, era estranho serem repreendidos pelo cara mais bagunceiro de todos eles, mas até que ele estava certo. - Desde quando Seiya tinha amadurecido tanto? – pensaram.

─Pronto? Então vamos esquecer isso e aproveitar o nosso café da manhã em paz e conversar civilizadamente sobre o que faremos no restante do dia, já que o Hyoga vai ter que passar muito tempo conosco pra compensar o tempo que esteve com a foto na caixa de leite, o que acham de fazermos alguma coisa hoje? Todos tem tempo livre?

Todos ficaram quietos, até que Seiya tinha razão, então resolveram esquecer aquela conversa, pois ela não levaria a lugar algum. Então pensaram melhor na proposta do sagitariano.

─Eu tenho tempo livre. – disse Shiryu.

─Eu também. – disse Shun.

─É né, eu também não tenho nada melhor pra fazer.

Então todos olharam pra Hyoga que ainda estava em silencio e distraído.

─E então Hyoga? – perguntou Shiryu, fazendo o loiro acordar.

─Hã? – viu que todos o olhavam e esperavam resposta de alguma coisa, perdeu o foco da conversa quando começaram a falar todos ao mesmo tempo, então começou a pensar no caso atual em que estava trabalhando enquanto tomava café tranquilamente.

─Você ouviu alguma palavra do que foi dito aqui Hyoga? – perguntou Seiya.

─Sobre o quê?

Todos caíram. Como é possível? A mesa poderia pegar fogo que o aquariano nem ia notar.

─Aff, deixa pra lá Hyoga, deixa pra lá... Mas você vai sair com agente né? – disse Seiya.

─Pra onde?

─Sair pato. Qualquer lugar. Acorda. – disse Ikki.

─Ah. Sair? Sei não... E de qualquer forma eu não tenho tempo livre, tenho que trabalhar.

─O quê? Ahh, deixa disso seu loiro estraga prazeres, o que custa você tirar um dia de folga por nós? Afinal você nos deve isso Hyoga, e há muito tempo não nos reunimos, vai te fazer bem também, quem sabe você se lembra de como é rir. - disse Seiya ainda insistindo.

─Deixa de onda pato, hoje é domingo, vamos logo, queremos sua companhia. - disse Ikki displicentemente, fazendo todos olharem pra ele. - Quer dizer... Bom... Não é? - disse tentando tirar a atenção de cima dele.

─Bom... O Ikki tem razão Hyoga, podemos fazer alguma coisa hoje, você fez muita falta todos esses anos, e ter a sua companhia agora é importante pra todos nós. Podemos até te ajudar em seu trabalho depois se for pra fazê-lo mudar de ideia. - disse Shiryu.

─Vamos Oga. - disse Shun com a voz de suplica.

Hyoga suspirou dando-se por vencido, até gostava de ter tão bons amigos que se preocupavam com ele.

─Tá bom, tá bom, e o que vamos fazer? – disse e todos sorriram, até mesmo Ikki apesar da tentativa de parecer indiferente. Era incrível como o clima tenso tinha desaparecido rapidamente, todos já se falavam normalmente de novo.

─VAMOS LUTAR. - disse Seiya.

─QUÊ? – disseram em uníssimo.

─Pensei que quisesse ir ao cinema, clube, ou sei lá o que mais Seiya... - disse Shun.

─Ora, quero ver se você continuou treinando mesmo todos esses anos Hyoga. – disse Seiya.

─Um treino? Até que a ideia é boa. – disse Ikki.

─Até você irmão?

─Deixa de frescura Shun, vamos treinar um pouco, e vai fazer bem pra você também. – completou.

─Não é frescura, só achei que deveríamos levar Hyoga em algum lugar pra relaxar, não o contrario. – disse ainda tentando convencer os outros.

─Também acho a ideia boa, há muito tempo não treinamos pra valer. – disse Shiryu.

─Que legal, vamos todos treinar juntos de novo. – disse Seiya, já sorridente em ver que a maioria já estava convencida.

─Então vai ser no santuário? – perguntou Shiryu.

─Mas... – Shun tentou falar.

─É o melhor lugar, tem mais espaço. – disse Shiryu.

─Tem a ilha de Andrômeda também, mas acho que é um pouco mais longe. – comentou Seiya.

─Eu não acho que... – Shun tentou falar de novo.

─Não faz diferença, podemos chegar rapidamente a qualquer lugar, essa é uma grande vantagem. – comentou Ikki.

─Podemos chamar outros cavaleiros também. – disse Shiryu.

─É mesmo, que tal os dourados? – Seiya perguntou.

─Boa ideia. – disse Hyoga.

─Está decidido então, vamos chama-los – disse Seiya.

─Vocês estão me ouvindo? – disse Shun.

─Por mim tudo bem. - disse Hyoga.

─Por mim também. – disse Shiryu.

─Mas... - Shun ia falar, mas foi interrompido outra vez por Seiya.

─Então vamos logo, eu já tô cheio.

─AGORA ESPEREM AÍ, TODOS VOCES. - disse Shun já sem paciência, fazendo todos olharem pra ele espantados.

─É só nisso que vocês pensam? Lutas? Treinos? É o que vamos fazer hoje? Você tem trabalhado tanto Hyoga e ainda vai se esforçar mais ainda em treinos, melhor fazermos outra coisa.

─Ah... Obrigado pela preocupação Shun, mas eu sei o meu limite, e um simples treino não fará mal algum, afinal somos cavaleiros fortes certo?

─Os legendários. – disse Seiya cheio de orgulho.

─De onde veio essa denominação afinal e contas? – perguntou Shiryu.

─Sei lá, devem ter inventado do nada e acabou virando moda. – disse Ikki.

─Mas de qualquer forma não deixa de ser verdade, somos os cavaleiros mais fortes do santuario... Deveriam estar orgulhosos. – disse Seiya.

─Está exagerando Seiya, não chega a tanto. – disse Shiryu.

─Certo, certo, estão perdendo o foco de novo. E mesmo assim Oga, de qualquer forma você acabou de chegar... vamos sair pra passear, sei lá, qualquer outra coisa. – disse de uma forma mais meiga, sabia que Hyoga sempre cedia quando usava seu jeito doce.

─Ninguém aqui quer passear além de você Shun. Além do mais se o Hyoga disse que aguenta então ele pode. - disse Shiryu deixando o loiro constrangido com o comentário e fazendo Shun olhar torto pra ele.

─Er... Não é pra tanto Shiryu, faremos o que você quiser depois Shun, mas treinar também é bom.

─Não se preocupe que vamos pegar leve com você Shun, se é disso que tem medo... - disse Seiya.

─Como assim? Acham que eu não aguento um simples treino com vocês?

─Bom... Er...- Seiya tentou se explicar.

─Pra seu governo senhor Pégaso, eu sou o mestre da ilha com o maior numero de soldados e futuros cavaleiros do santuario, e que são os mais qualificados a defendê-lo, e inclusive a maioria já é encarregada de proteger as fronteiras da Grécia e estão em missões importantes do santuario. - disse Shun cruzando os braços numa expressão irritada por tratarem ele como alguém tão frágil.

─Isso é verdade. - disse Ikki.

─Mas eu... Não foi isso que eu quis dizer Shun... Eu só... - tentou se explicar.

─Melhor ficar quieto Seiya. - disse Shiryu rindo da reação do sagitariano.

─Ah, desculpa Shun, mas é que você sempre pareceu um tanto... Tanto... Er... Delicado só isso... Quer dizer um pouco.

─Vish. Seria melhor ter ficado quieto cavalo voador. - disse Ikki afastando a cadeira de perto de Shun.

─De novo isso? Delicado? Você me acha delicado? Qual vai ser a próxima denominação que vocês vão me dar? Florzinha? Docinho? Lindinha?- disse bastante irritando fazendo o moreno se encolher mais na cadeira.

─Esquece isso Shun, o Seiya só estava brincando, nenhum de nós duvida da sua capacidade. Você é tão forte quanto todos nós... Só é um tanto mais meigo e atencioso que a maioria e isso é bastante raro em homens, e não tem nada de mal em ser assim, combina com você, alias não pensaria em você de outra maneira. - disse Hyoga que agora prestava atenção e resolveu livrar Seiya de onde tinha se metido, desde quando Shun é assim tão nervosinho? – pensou.

─Acha mesmo Oga? - disse Shun perdendo subitamente toda a pose irritada e com os olhos brilhando, fazendo Seiya suspirar de alivio. Era muito bom ouvir isso de Hyoga, a pessoa que tanto amava.

─É claro, gosto de você assim. - disse sorrindo na maior inocência fazendo Shun sorrir mais ainda e pensar "Ele gosta de mim, ele gosta de mim, ele gosta de mim".

─Hunf. Então vamos ou não? - disse Shiryu, não tinha gostado nenhum pouco daquilo e o mesmo pensou Ikki, mas que preferiu ficar quieto, pra todos ele era o que menos parecia simpatizar com o loiro, e se ele dissesse algo que interrompesse aquele momento iria soar pra lá de estranho.

─Vamos. Mas antes vamos tomar café direito, principalmente você Oga, pensa que eu não reparei que você não comeu nada? – disse Shun já de imediato.

─Estou sem fome.

─É mesmo Hyoga você não comeu nada. – disse Shiryu.

─Não sabe o que está perdendo - disse Seiya comendo de novo.

─Pensei que tinha dito que já estava cheio Seiya. – disse Ikki.

─Um pouco mais não faz mal. – disse Seiya.

─É que estou acostumado a não tomar café, então não faz diferença pra mim. – disse o loiro já importunado com a atenção em cima dele de novo.

─O que? Você não toma café da manhã? É a refeição mais importante do dia Alexei. – disse Shiryu.

─Não me chame assim Shiryu, não sou nenhuma criança. – disse Hyoga.

─Mas é o que parece, quer treinar, mas não se alimenta direito, nem imagino o que você almoça e aposto que nem isso, por isso está tão magro, deve ter mantido essa rotina por todos esses anos. – disse Shun repreendendo o loiro, afinal se preocupava muito com ele, ficava até triste de não poder ter estado ao lado do aquariano pra cuidar adequadamente dele durante todo esse tempo.

─Tá bom, tá bom. Vocês vão ficar me importunando por qualquer coisa agora?

─Não é qualquer coisa, trata-se da sua saúde Hyoga. – disse Shiryu.

─Come logo pato, senão eles não vão parar, fizeram a mesma coisa comigo faz algum tempo, e acredite... eles sabem ser insistentes. – disse Ikki.

─É mesmo Hyoga, e anda logo que eu tô louco pra treinar. – disse Seiya.

─Tá, tá vou comer. – disse dando-se novamente por vencido e pegando um pedaço de bolo.

─Assim é bem melhor. – disse Shun.

─Se prepara que quando ela estiver aqui vai ser pior do que nós, digo por experiência própria, a Shunrei me enche o saco o tempo todo. – disse Shiryu.

─É eu sei. - disse o loiro já imaginando como seria quando Eire já estivesse com ele.

─Ela quem? – disse Shun. "Como assim 'ela'? De quem eles estavam falando?", já estava ficando preocupado.

Shiryu viu que Shun ainda não sabia de Eire então teve uma ideia e resolveu provocar um pouco.

─A noiva do Hyoga. – disse sorrindo ironicamente, apesar de estar triste com isso também, mas como ele já estava se conformando tentava não se aborrecer tanto com aquilo, fora que queria comprovar a atitude de Shun, que parecia estranha demais, apesar de saber que o virgniano gostava muito de Hyoga, mas não sabia ainda até onde ia esse 'gostar', então resolveu tirar a prova.

Shun faltou engasgar com a última frase do moreno, o mesmo aconteceu com Ikki, somente Seiya estava tranquilo, pois já sabia da garota por Shiryu.

─Não liguem pra ele, está só exagerando. – disse o loiro simplesmente, mas não aliviou em nada a tensão de nenhum dos irmãos.

Shun não tinha palavras pra descrever o que sentiu, sabia que deveria estar preparado pra que quando o loiro voltasse isso fosse bem provável de acontecer, mas tudo estava acontecendo tão rápido que ele nem se lembrou de perguntar se o loiro já estava comprometido, mesmo o russo tendo dito que Shiryu só estava exagerando, ele não tinha negado em nenhum momento a existência dessa garota... garota, outra palavra que soava estranho pra ele, não exatamente estranho, pois já sabia que o aquariano era hetero, mas só a palavra garotA e não garotO tirou uma grande porcentagem de esperança que ele alimentava. 'A noiva do Hyoga', aquelas palavras não combinavam nenhum pouco.

Ikki era outro que levou um choque, obviamente isso já era previsto, mas não esperava por isso tão de repente. Hyoga era jovem, bem sucedido e atraente, e obvio que era hetero, pois ele sempre deu provas disso, então ter uma noiva, ou mesmo uma namorada deveria ser bastante natural no caso dele, mas lembrou-se da tristeza que viu nos olhos do aquariano durante a reunião de cavaleiros e que foi o motivo de ter proposto a trégua, e embora o loiro tentasse disfarçar nos momentos que estavam todos reunidos ele ainda podia ver que a tristeza ainda persistia naqueles olhos azuis, então é claro que Hyoga não era feliz, talvez nem fosse por causa da tal garota, mas a existência dela não mudava em nada a melancolia que o rapaz transmitia, e isso significava que ele não era feliz naquele relacionamento, seja lá qual for, e alguma coisa lhe dizia que aquela tristeza não tinha nada a ver com relacionamentos, e pela expressão do aquariano quando falou da garota e o pouco caso com que falou da que Shiryu só estava exagerando, aparentava que ele pouco se importava com a moça, então apesar de estar triste com aquela informação o moreno não a levou tão a sério, fora que de qualquer forma ele nunca achou que fosse ter qualquer chance com o loiro, na visão dele o aquariano era inalcançável, principalmente pra ele, pois era o que mais brigava com Hyoga.

─Mas quem é essa garota? – perguntou Shun temeroso em saber a resposta.

─Vamos ficar falando de garotas? Esqueçam isso e vamos terminar logo o café pra treinarmos que eu quero chegar a tempo pra almoçar lá com a Saori. – disse Seiya interrompendo Hyoga que já ia responder a pergunta de Shun que fuzilou o sagitariano com o olhar.

─Você vai perturbar a Saori hoje Seiya? Deixa ela em paz pelo menos no domingo. – disse Shiryu.

─Mas foi ela quem convidou. – disse defendendo-se.

─Como assim? Quando foi isso? – disse Ikki, procurando ignorar o comentário de Shiryu sobre o loiro, embora estivesse curioso sobre o assunto, mas esclareceria isso depois.

─Ah é, esqueci de falar... a Saori nos convidou pra passarmos o dia com ela na mansão, pra aproveitar enquanto ela está em Tóquio, pois ela volta amanhã pro santuario.

─E agora que você fala isso Seiya? - disse Shun, já esquecendo o que tinha perguntado pra Hyoga.

─É o que eu ia dizer... Porque não avisou isso antes de fazermos planos heim? - disse Shiryu dando um leve tapa atrás da cabeça do Pégaso.

–Aiiihhh todo mundo quer me bater agora... Desculpa, mas eu esqueci, por quê? Não posso?

─NÃO. - disseram todos, menos Hyoga.

─E por que ela só falou pra você heim? – disse Shun.

─Ela falou pra todos nós, mas vocês estavam muito distraídos falando com o Hyoga que nem ouviram. – disse defendendo-se.

Todos menos o loiro ficaram vermelhos com aquele comentário, estavam tão fascinados assim com a volta de Hyoga que nem ouviram Saori falando.

─Isso é verdade, ela falou mesmo, por isso não achei necessário comentar nada, pois achei que vocês já soubessem e tinham decidido não ir. – disse Hyoga.

─Obrigado, pelo menos alguém. – disse Seiya.

─Mas você vai né Oga? – disse Shun, talvez tivesse um pouco mais de tempo mais tarde a sós com o loiro e pudesse esclarecer suas duvidas sobre a tal garota da qual falaram.

─Sim, claro, mas e o tal treino? – já tinha até esquecido da pergunta de Shun de antes.

─Podemos treinar na casa da Saori. - disse Seiya.

─E destruir tudo por lá? Nem pensar, não quero ser responsável por nenhum estrago. - disse Ikki.

─É verdade, vamos admitir que o nosso treino não é nada discreto, podemos destruir todo o terreno da mansão se pegarmos um pouco pesado demais, fora que lá as pessoas podem nos ver, melhor irmos pro santuario mesmo, lá já tem tudo preparado.

─É verdade, lá podemos usar todo nosso poder sem nos preocupar em chamar muita atenção, fora que hoje não vai ter ninguém usando a área de treino. - disse Shun.

─Não exatamente vazio, meu pupilo treina lá no domingo também, quando não ele fica com o Aioria ajudando em alguma coisa. - disse Ikki.

─Nossa Ikki, seu tirano, no domingo já é crueldade, dá uma folga pro garoto. - disse Seiya.

─Eu não dei ordens pra ele treinar seu idiota, ele treina por conta própria, e eu só soube por que o Aioria me disse. – disse Ikki.

─Talvez Lien também esteja lá, meu mestre disse que ele some pra lá no domingo, talvez esteja treinando também, mas é por conta própria. - disse Shiryu.

─Não tem nada de cruel em treinar nos finais de semana, meus pupilos treinam a semana inteira e só descansam no domingo. – disse Shun.

─Caramba Shun, você é mais cruel que seu irmão carrasco, eu dou folga pro Ariel o final de semana inteiro, era assim que a Marin fazia comigo. - disse Seiya.

─Você é mole demais como mestre Seiya, deveria ser mais severo. – disse Hyoga lembrando-se das palavras de seu mestre Camus.

─Olha quem fala um mestre mais cruel que o Camus, seu pupilo deve treinar até de madrugada Hyoga, aposto. – disse Seiya.

─Parece mais do que obvio que você quer muito ser lixado por todos nós agora né Seiya. – disse Ikki fazendo o moreno se encolher do outro irmão Amamiya .

─Vamos resolver isso na área de treino que é melhor. – disse Shiryu rindo da situação.

─Parem com isso, o Seiya só estava brincando. – disse Shun.

─Vamos ficar de conversa fiada o dia inteiro? – Ikki perguntou.

─Não. Vamos todos treinar e depois iremos passar a tarde com a Saori. – disse Shiryu.

─Sério que vocês não têm outros compromissos hoje? – perguntou Hyoga.

─Eu poderia passar a tarde com minha irmã ou estudando pro meu TCC, mas o Shiryu já me ajudou bastante nos estudos e a Seika não quer saber de mim desde que arranjou um namorado aí, então eu não vou ficar segurando vela pra ela, fora que eu não perderia um rango grátis na casa da Saori. – disse Seiya.

─Tinha que ser o Seiya mesmo... Mas eu já estudei a semana inteira também e a June vai se encarregar da ilha por mim esse final e semana, então hoje eu estou livre. – disse Shun.

─Eu preciso dar um tempo de descanso da empresa também, então a Shunrei vai ter que tolerar minha ausência hoje. – disse Shiryu.

─E eu não tenho nada pra fazer hoje, já que terminei de editar minhas fotos do meu ultimo trabalho, então vou aturar vocês por hoje. – disse Ikki.

─Eu tenho que trabalhar. – disse Hyoga.

─Ahh, de novo isso Hyoga, pensei que já estava convencido. – disse Seiya.

─Tá bom, tá bom, só estou brincando, estou com o trabalho adiantado. Vamos.

─Se já acabaram, vamos. – disse Shiryu.

─Vou em casa pegar minhas roupas de treino e encontro vocês no santuario em 20 mim. Certo? – disse Seiya se levantando.

─Ok, farei o mesmo e aproveito pra avisar Shunrei que vou passar o dia fora. – disse Shiryu.

─Certo, vamos Ikki? Nos vemos daqui a pouco Oguinha. – disse Shun.

─Ah, er... certo Shun, até logo então. – disse o loiro um pouco desconfortável em ser chamado assim pelo virginiano. Ikki nada disse, jamais ousaria chamar o loiro assim, embora sempre tivesse vontade de ser mais carinhoso pra poder se aproximar do aquariano.

Vinte minutos depois Seiya, Shiryu e Hyoga já estavam no santuario na área de treinamento e esperavam Shun e Ikki.

_Oi gente, finalmente estou falando aqui, o que estão achando da história? Aceito sugestões, críticas, elogios, mas, por favor, deixem reviews._


	14. Lutas

_N/A: Outro com pouco romance... mas acho que ficou bom. Vamos lá então._

_"Vinte minutos depois Seiya, Shiryu e Hyoga já estavam no santuario na área de treinamento e esperavam Shun e Ikki."_

Hyoga estava com Seiya e Shiryu numa pequena cobertura feita como uma espécie de chapéu de palha na área de treinamento do santuario a espera dos irmãos Amamiya.

O lugar era numa grande área plana de terra e mais afastada das doze casas e da pequena vila onde moravam os soldados e cavaleiros de prata, era árido e com pouca vegetação e bastante acidentado com um pequeno lago próximo, era um lugar preparado pra qualquer tipo de treinamento desde o mais violento até o mais básico. Próximo de onde os três cavaleiros de bronze estavam existia um grande galpão onde tinha todo tipo de equipamento que pudessem precisar para se exercitar, até mesmo ferramentas estranhas que só eram usadas nos treinamentos de cavaleiros, o restante do território mais adiante era formado por cadeias de montanhas, e bem depois delas só existiam a área das amazonas e pequenos fortes militares protegidos por soldados do santuario contra qualquer súbita invasão, desde qualquer pessoa perdida ou curiosa até inimigos do santuario, a quilômetros disso vinha a praia, era um local estratégico contra ataques, pois a Grécia era um lugar com conjuntos de numerosas ilhas em volta, o que facilitava e muito a vigilância, era quase impossível qualquer pessoa normal chegar lá.

Eles entraram sem qualquer problema no santuario, os guardas ficaram até surpresos em ver três dos cinco legendários entrarem juntos na área de treinamento, logo vários curiosos dentre futuros soldados e cavaleiros estavam se amontoando perto da área de treinamento pra poder observa-los melhor, mas eles pouco se importavam.

Havia poucas pessoas lá treinando, e como confirmados os pupilos de Seiya, Shiryu e Ikki estavam lá se exercitando nos equipamentos do galpão. Seiya achou até estranha à dedicação deles, afinal era domingo e eles eram apenas crianças, normalmente o que deveriam querer era brincar em seus dias de folga, ainda mais porque o treinamento deles já era duro o suficiente, mas esclareceriam isso depois, procuraram ignorar a presença deles por hora e os pupilos eram inteligentes o bastante pra discernir que não deveriam incomodar seus mestres naquela hora, então nem foram de encontro a eles, apesar de também estarem curiosos em vê-los ali.

Como a área em que estavam era plana o vento era constante, mas pela época do ano em que estavam era um vento quente, que pra Hyoga já estava sendo torturante, ele estava de braços cruzados encostado na pilastra de madeira da pequena cobertura em que se encontravam e parecia que iria derreter a qualquer momento apesar de estar concentrando o cosmo pra se manter frio, afinal era um local bastante diferente do que ele treinou na infância, a Sibéria, onde aquelas montanhas no caso dele seriam substituídas pelas grandes paredes de gelo eterno e o clima ao invés daquele forno seria absurdamente congelante, então era natural que se sentisse desconfortável ali.

Seiya já era habituado aquele clima e era familiarizado com tudo no santuario, afinal foi seu local de treinamento, e ele andava de um lado pro outro já impaciente com a demora dos irmãos Amamiya e Shiryu estava quieto com as mãos nos bolsos com um olhar desinteressado pela afobação do sagitariano.

─Porque tanta demora heim? – disse Seiya.

─Calma Seiya, eles devem ter tido algum problema. – disse Shiryu.

─E pra quê que serve o celular? É pra avisar oras. – disse aborrecido. ─E os dourados também, cadê?

─Sei lá, só sei que eu chamei quem eu pude e eles disseram que iam dar uma passada aqui depois. – disse Shiryu.

─Quem você chamou? – perguntou o sagitariano.

─Hum, deixa eu ver... chamei o Millo, o Mú, o Shaka... não achei o Camus, porque o Millo falou que ele saiu em uma missão hoje mais cedo... chamei o Aldebaran, o Kanon e o Saga, o Aioria, o Carlo, o Shura... acho que só, achei quase todos, mas ainda falta o Afrodite, mas acho que o Shun ou o Carlo já podem ter ligado pra ele. – disse Shiryu.

─E os de prata? A Marin, a Shina, o Algol... Devia ter procurado melhor Shiryu. – disse Seiya.

─Aff, se você não estivesse com preguiça e tivesse vindo comigo quando eu subi as escadarias talvez tivéssemos encontrado mais gente. – disse o moreno indignado.

─Tá bom, tá bom, mas é que as escadarias são cansativas demais. – disse Seiya.

─Os de prata devem estar em missões, afinal eles são o exercito oficial do santuario, ora, e não sei pra quê toda essa afobação, você tá ansioso demais. – disse Shiryu.

─É que aí não vai dar tempo de almoçar lá na casa da Saori. – disse como se fosse o caso mais urgente do mundo.

─Aff. – o moreno suspirou, Seiya era mesmo um adulto? – pensou. Depois observou melhor o aquariano que estava muito quieto.

─Hyoga? Você está bem? – perguntou Shiryu.

O loiro que estava de olhos fechados não ouviu o libriano, pois estava concentrando o cosmo mais efetivamente em volta do corpo numa espécie de câmara de controle de temperatura ou de proteção, pois estava bastante quente pra ele, como poderia estar assim tão afetado pelo clima? Arrependeu-se de não ter treinado em áreas desfavoráveis pra um cavaleiro do gelo como ele, pois passou tempo demais em situações que o favoreciam e agora mal aguentava o clima temperado da Grécia, realmente era deprimente. A última vez que sentiu tanto calor foi na luta contra Hagen de Merak, um Guerreiro Deus de Asgard durante a batalha para obter safiras de Odin e libertar Hilda, sacerdotisa e representante de Odin na Terra, do controle do anel de Nibelungo, onde ele teve que lutar dentro de uma caverna vulcânica e quase morreu por mal suportar as altas temperaturas. É claro que o clima da Grécia nem chegava perto daquilo, mas ainda assim o estava incomodando até demais, pois era um pouco mais quente do que no Japão, que já estava morno pra ele, tinha até se arrependido de ter aceitado treinar com todos, afinal ele era o que estava em maior desvantagem, pois teria que usar mais cosmo pra manter seu corpo frio e pra poder lutar de igual pra igual com os demais.

─Você tá suando bicas Hyoga, tem certeza que não quer entrar numa geladeira pra ver se alivia? – perguntou Seiya debochando.

─Deixa de brincadeiras sem graça Seiya, o Hyoga não me parece nada bem. – disse o libriano se aproximando mais do loiro que estava quieto demais e parecia que não tinha ouvido o comentário de Seiya.

Colocou a mão no ombro do loiro pra perguntar se ele estava bem.

─Hyoga? - mas assim que o tocou no aquariano sua mão levou um súbito choque térmico e como ele era rápido o suficiente não congelou instantaneamente que era o que teria acontecido, mas ainda assim seu braço direito inteiro estava dormente, Seiya rapidamente foi e encontro aos dois.

─Hã? – desconcentrou-se e percebeu o que houve. ─ Desculpe Shiryu, eu te machuquei? – disse já baixando o cosmo e vendo como o libriano estava.

Ele esfregava o braço quase congelado com uma expressão sofrida e tinha a ajuda de Seiya que o auxiliava.

─Ficou louco Hyoga? Presta atenção no que você faz, quase congelou o Shiryu. – disse o sagitariano repreendendo o loiro.

─Deixa de exageros Seiya, não foi quase nada, só estou dormente. – disse o moreno.

─Desculpe, eu não ouvi você me chamando Shiryu... Como está? – disse bastante preocupado e aproximando-se do moreno, tocando o braço dele pra ver o estado que se encontrava. ─Tudo bem, eu cuido disso.

Shiryu sentiu as mãos macias do loiro o tocarem levemente e imediatamente ficou vermelho com aquele contato, o aquariano parecia concentrado no que fazia e o tocava tão suavemente que mal parecia um cavaleiro de gelo, pois ao invés de frio o libriano sentia um leve calor, ele descongelava o braço do moreno que aos poucos foi sentindo a dormência sumir. Passou a observar o loiro enquanto ele estava concentrado, a pele tão clara, os cabelos loiros presos novamente numa trança e com algumas mechas caindo nos olhos azuis claros, os lábios que pareciam convida-lo para um beijo, o corpo dele que mesmo com nas roupas de treino ainda era atraente. ─Por Zeus, o que está dando em mim de novo, não posso perder o controle. – balançou a cabeça pra afastar aqueles pensamentos sobre o loiro que vinham como um fantasma pra atormenta-lo.

─Pronto. Acho que agora já está melhor. – disse o loiro olhando para o moreno e desfazendo o contato, viu que ele tinha o olhar preso nele e parecia um pouco perturbado. ─Tudo bem? – perguntou inocentemente.

─Er... S-Sim... Eu só estava... Estava... Er, ah, esquece, não é nada importante. – disse bastante nervoso e desconfortável com aquela situação. Começou a pressionar os dedos e balançar o braço pra recobrar os movimentos.

...

Seiya observou tudo em silencio e ficou triste, virou-se, pois não gostava de ver o moreno com o olhar perdido pra em cima do loiro, sempre percebeu, e nunca gostou. Há muito tempo já tinha descoberto um interesse maior de Shiryu por Hyoga, mas preferiu não interferir em nada e fingir que não via ou sabia de qualquer coisa, preferia que o libriano lhe dissesse ou confessasse por conta própria, mas isso nunca aconteceu, o libriano parecia desconfortável em confidenciar o que sentia, mas o sagitariano sabia, sempre soube, conhecia bem o amigo pra perceber tudo que se passava com ele, afinal Shiryu sempre foi seu companheiro na maioria das batalhas, era sempre assim, ele com Shiryu, e Hyoga com Shun, Ikki sempre aparecia alguma hora pra socorrer o irmão e depois seguia sozinho. Era sempre assim, sempre... Mas na batalha no inferno foi diferente, o loiro se juntou com Shiryu e ele teve que ficar com Shun, tinha sido bastante estranho, mas tudo acabou, porém ele nunca pensou que aquela breve convivência de batalha mudaria tantas coisas.

Shiryu era seu melhor amigo, sempre foi, era muito culto, dava ótimos conselhos, era terno, leal, carinhoso, sereno, tranquilo... Foi o primeiro com quem lutou no torneio galáctico, e de quem salvou a vida logo depois, foi o libriano quem se arriscou em uma jornada em Jamiel pra restaurar as armaduras de ambos que foram destruídas nas lutas... Por Shiryu ele procurou arriscar a vida pra que o amigo pudesse recuperar a visão... Foi com ele que lutou na batalha das Doze Casas... Com quem lutou em Câncer, em Gêmeos, em Sagitário... Ficou temeroso em deixa-lo lutar sozinho em Capricórnio... Foram tantas batalhas logo depois dessas, e o libriano sempre estava ao seu lado, criaram um grande laço de amizade, fraternal, e enfim... Acabou gostando bem mais do que deveria, apesar de saber dos sentimentos do libriano pelo amigo que também tanto presava, Hyoga.

Nunca sentiu raiva do aquariano por causa de concorrência, pois o considerava muito seu amigo também, mesmo com seus próprios sentimentos pelo moreno, mesmo assim resolveu que nunca diria nada ao libriano, pois o coração dele já estava ocupado, e não sobraria espaço pra ele... Pior foi quando o aquariano se distanciou emocionalmente de todos, e o quanto Shiryu ficou triste com isso, depois disso o loiro foi embora, pensou até que poderia ter uma chance, mas se enganou amargamente, pois o libriano cedeu ao amor de Shunrei, eram amigos de infância, como poderia competir com aquilo? Então preferiu não arriscar de novo. E apesar de não ter o amor do libriano, ele ainda tinha uma amizade muito forte com ele, pois Shiryu nunca o deixou, sempre o ajudava em tudo que precisasse, era um grande amigo... Hyoga até então nem suspeitava do amor de Shiryu, pois o chinês era covarde, nunca disse seus sentimentos, e não era pra menos, o loiro não tinha olhos pra ele, nunca teve, assim a coragem faltava e acabava sofrendo em silencio, e ele sofria pelo chinês também, pela tristeza dele e pela sua própria de também ser um covarde, de nunca ter peito de dizer tudo que estava engasgado. E agora Hyoga voltara, como sentiu falta dele também, afinal antigamente o loiro tinha um senso de humor bem melhor, era mais carismático e Seiya gostava muito desse lado descontraído do aquariano, mas isso tinha sido há muito tempo, a cada luta travada, a cada batalha e Deus derrotado o loiro mudava, mal se lembrava de quando foi a ultima vez que riram juntos por uma brincadeira, conversa ou pelo simples fato de estarem juntos, ficou muito feliz quando Shiryu lhe disse que o loiro voltaria, quem sabe ele até voltasse um pouco mais mudado, mais alegre, isso deixaria Shiryu feliz também, e como gostaria que tudo voltasse a ser como antes... Como foi tolo.

Seiya sempre teve seu jeito brincalhão, alegre, descontraído, pois sabia que alguém tinha que animar o grupo, Shun sempre foi o sensível, dependente de proteção, Hyoga era calado, quieto, inalcançável, assim como Ikki que preferia ficar sempre sozinho, e Shiryu que era a voz a razão naquele grupo, e pra Seiya só restava animar, ser a voz da persistência e determinação, e por muitas vezes foi assim. Mas era muito difícil se manter sempre como o cara que animava os outros, uma hora cansa, e foi o que aconteceu depois da batalha no inferno, ele voltou acabado, desgastado tanto fisicamente quanto psicologicamente... Precisou da ajuda da deusa pra poder continuar vivendo, e por um tempo ficou assim, não vivendo, mas sim sobrevivendo, pois a vida parecia que o tinha abandonado, estava inerte a tudo, mesmo tendo reencontrando a irmã desaparecida não parecia anima-lo. Mas subitamente tudo mudou de novo, uma nova batalha começou... Artêmis, outra deusa querendo destruir os humanos, então ele teve que voltar a vida, pois tinha muitos a quem queria proteger, seus amigos, sua deusa, e seu amor... E foi o que aconteceu, fez tudo que foi preciso junto com seus leais amigos, e a terra novamente estava salva, a paz reinou e teriam a vida normal que sempre sonharam e tudo voltou ao normal... ou quase tudo. E ao invés de perder-se numa nova crise existencial como a de antes quando ele se sentia morto por dentro, ele voltou a ser como era antes, determinado, alegre e persistente, afinal tudo que amava estava salvo, então não havia motivos pra tristeza, apesar de ainda não ter o que tanto queria... até tentou um relacionamento com Minu, mas não deu certo, a garota não tinha as qualidades que o atraia, que eram as qualidades de Shiryu, mas nunca deixou de ser amigo da garota, afinal ele conviveu com ela no orfanato durante a infância, e sua irmã Seika também era grande amiga da garota, fora que ele sempre frequentava o orfanato pra visitar os órfãos, então era inevitável que se vissem, e ele sabia que Minu ainda gostava dele, mas ele fingia não ver... Talvez fosse assim que Hyoga fazia Shiryu se sentir, e era assim que ele se sentia também por causa do libriano... Como o mundo é controverso, só se gosta de quem não gosta da gente... Controverso e triste.

...

Mal notaram quando os irmãos Amamiya chegaram.

Shun viu Shiryu novamente próximo do loiro, próximo até demais.

─Oi, desculpem o atraso, é que o Ikki não estava encontrando as coisas dele. – disse Shun.

─Como assim só eu? Você também Shun. – disse o leonino defendendo-se.

─Tudo bem? O que houve? – Shun perguntou depois de ver que todos até mesmo Seiya estava serio.

─Não é nada, é que o Shiryu tá com dormência no braço, o Hyoga queria transformar ele em picolé pra amenizar o calor. – disse o sagitariano recuperando um pouco seu ar alegre, era sempre assim, ele preferia manter-se animado, mesmo que não estivesse bem por dentro. Hyoga baixou a cabeça, envergonhado de por feito o que fez. – _como fui descuidado_. – pensou.

─Como assim? Como você fez isso Hyoga? – Shun perguntou preocupado e aproximando-se do moreno pra ver como estava, tinham suas intrigas de vez em quando mais ainda assim eram bons amigos e se gostavam muito.

─Você é um desastrado mesmo heim pato. – disse Ikki.

─Deixa de inventar Seiya... É que o Hyoga estava concentrando o cosmo e eu não percebi e toquei nele, e deu no que deu. Mas eu já estou bem, foi apenas uma dormência. – disse balançando o braço que já estava bom. Lembrou até da vez que Hyoga congelou seu braço completamente numa luta que travaram em Asgard, quando o loiro sofreu lavagem cerebral e foi enganado para pensar que era um guerreiro deus que servia a Odin, até lhe deram o nome de Midgard... Foi uma das poucas vezes que teve medo do loiro, na ocasião ele estava completamente diferente, tinha um olhar maligno por estar sob o controle de Durval, fora que o libriano se recusava a lutar com um companheiro, e ainda por cima a pessoa de quem gostava tanto, e foi brutalmente atacado pelo aquariano. Depois que recuperou a memoria o loiro ficou um mês pedindo desculpas, o libriano até achou engraçado a atitude do loiro que disse que faria o que ele pedisse pra compensar da surra que deu nele... Ficou até tentado em se aproveitar da situação pra poder se aproximar do loiro, mas preferiu não se arriscar.

─Sinto muito Shiryu, não quis te machucar. – disse Hyoga arrependido.

─Tá tudo bem Hyoga, não sou nenhum fraco e você nem é tão forte assim – disse rindo da situação. – e eu nem tô sentindo mais nada. – disse fazendo pouco caso, não queria que o loiro se sentisse culpado.

─Não sou tão forte é? Isso me soa como um desafio. – disse Hyoga com o olhar desafiador e sorrindo.

─É isso aí que você pensou mesmo. – disse o chinês sorrindo.

─Ótimo, se os fracotes já se entenderam então vamos lutar de uma vez. Como vai ser? – disse Ikki.

─Ikki pare de se fazer de fortão que você nem é lá grande coisa. – disse Seiya.

─Ah é cavalo voador, então você vai ser o primeiro a ver quem é forte aqui. – disse se aproximando do sagitariano que se escondeu atrás de Shiryu.

─Peraí, peraí. Já começou? – disse Seiya.

─Ei, ei, vamos organizar isso direito e resolver isso como adultos, vamos escolher quem luta com quem do jeito mais profissional que conhecemos. – disse Shun.

Todos se olharam sérios, acenaram, se aproximaram e levantaram as mãos e começaram.

─JO-QUEM-PÔ. – disseram juntos e colocando os resultados.

Qualquer pessoa que visse a pose seria que eles faziam não imaginaria tal coisa. Foram jogando e um a um ia saindo e decidindo as lutas.

─O Seiya vai lutar contra Hyoga – disse Shun.

─JO-QUEM-PÔ.

─Eu luto contra o Shiryu. – disse Ikki.

─Você sobrou Shun. – disse Seiya.

─Vamos de novo, o ultimo que ficar vai lutar contra o Shun. – disse Shiryu.

─JO-QUEM-PÔ.

─É você Hyoga. - disse Seiya.

─Vamos revezar depois, porque eu também tô louco pra te arrebentar pato. – disse Ikki.

─Até parece... – disse o loiro olhando de lado.

─Cada luta tem que durar 10 min, senão vamos ficar uma eternidade em uma luta só. – disse Shiryu.

─Ok. – disseram todos.

─Vamos logo Hyoga. – disse Seiya indo mais pro meio da grande área.

─Certo, certo, já vou. – disse o loiro.

─Boa sorte amigos. – gritou Shun pros dois que já estavam um pouco distantes.

Estavam no meio da área e Seiya começou a fazer alongamentos, todos os curiosos ficaram atentos.

Hyoga sentia que ia derreter quando foi pro meio da arena, lá o vento quente era mais forte, mas até que estava tolerável depois que concentrou melhor o cosmo. Viu Seiya se alongando e ficou esperando, começou a observar melhor o lugar, olhou pras montanhas e ficou distraído.

─Acorda cavaleiro de cisne. – disse Seiya indo rapidamente em direção ao aquariano que levou um susto e não teve tempo de desviar então se defendeu do golpe com os braços. Recuou mas Seiya continuava a desferir socos e chutes simultâneos, fazendo-o ir recuando cada vez mais, só que dessa vez estava desviando.

Num impulso o loiro saltou por cima do sagitariano indo parar atrás dele.

─Tá apressado heim Seiya. – disse melhorando a guarda.

─Você que tá muito lerdo, tem certeza que treinou mesmo durante esses seis anos? – disse o moreno provocando.

─Vamos ver quem é lerdo aqui. – disse o loiro aborrecido e avançando numa velocidade impressionante atacando Seiya que tentava desviar dos golpes do loiro, mas que dessa vez foi pego de surpresa e não estava conseguindo desviar de tantos socos.

Num ultimo golpe o aquariano desferiu um golpe no estomago do sagitariano que foi cair dois metros longe dele, era uma luta pra valer e os dois sabiam, então não pegaria leve.

─Quem é lerdo agora heim Pégaso? – disse com um sorriso.

─Não fique se vangloriando ainda Cisne, que eu ainda nem comecei. – disse o sagitariano levantando e recobrando a postura, logo avançou pra cima do Cisne que já estava preparado e desviava e atacava na mesma velocidade do sagitariano.

Estavam tão velozes que os menos experientes mal podiam ver seus movimentos, somente os outros de bronze acompanhavam a luta nos mínimos movimentos. Os pupilos mal aguentavam de ansiedade, estavam impressionados com o poder de seus mestres.

Os golpes que desferiam um no outro iam ficando mais fortes e causavam um impacto que podiam ser ouvidos como estrondos, recuavam, avançavam e descarregavam golpes poderosos, aos poucos o terreno ia ficando mais acidentado ainda, essa troca de socos e chutes durou aproximadamente uns 6 min.

Num ultimo golpe mais forte os fez recuar pra longe, ficaram a uma distancia razoável e pareciam estudar o movimento um do outro e o próximo ataque que fariam.

Nem ao menos ofegantes eles estavam, pareciam até tranquilos.

─Realmente, você treinou. – disse Seiya com uma expressão pensativa.

─É claro. E você também Pégaso, e melhorou muito também. – disse o loiro bastante tranquilo.

─Você também Cisne... Mas vamos ver se você treinou o suficiente. – disse avançando de novo, mas agora aumentou o cosmo e o concentrava na mão direita.

─METEORO DE PÉGASO. – avançou desferindo seu principal golpe.

Hyoga desviou da maioria dos meteoros que vinham na velocidade da luz e outros ele barrava com seu próprio cosmo congelante, mas ainda assim um dos meteoros atingiu seu ombro. Os dois pararam e o loiro foi verificar os danos, seu ombro estava levemente dolorido, tinha passado de raspão, a parada foi a mais breve possível pra que só conseguissem vê-los parados, logo depois o loiro avançou e começou a concentrar o cosmo também.

─PÓ DE DIAMANTE. – também desferiu seu principal golpe, várias partículas de gelo se formaram e em questão de segundos toda a área de treino estava com um frio intenso, então as partículas de gelo tomaram forma e foram em direção de Seiya também na velocidade da luz, o moreno tentou desviar, mas o golpe cobria uma grande área de ataque e foi inevitável que tivesse alguma parte de seu corpo congelado, que no caso foi à perna esquerda.

Boa parte da área de treino estava com uma fina camada de gelo, e a neve caia deixando o lugar mais frio ainda, tudo efeito do golpe de Hyoga. Seiya depois que desviou do golpe recuou pra mais longe do loiro e da camada de gelo que se formou, foi verificar a perna congelada e queimou o cosmo pra derreter o gelo.

─Nada mau Cisne. – disse com um sorriso desafiador. - depois que a perna já estava boa ele avançou de novo pra atacar o loiro, mas foi interrompido por Shun que gritou avisando que o tempo tinha se esgotado.

─ACABOU O TEMPO. – disse Shun, que estava junto dos outros e ainda impressionados com a breve luta dos dois.

─Mas já? Nem deu tempo e aquecer ainda... – disse Seiya parando no meio do caminho de deferir outro meteoro de Pégaso.

O loiro deu de ombros e foi pra perto dos outros junto como o Seiya.

─Esse tempo tá curto demais viu. – reclamou o sagitariano.

─Nem vem Seiya, que todos concordaram com o tempo de 10 min. – disse Shiryu.

─Mas vocês sabem que eu sempre sou precipitado quando concordo com as coisas. – disse Seiya.

─Tá, tá, fica quieto aí pônei voador que agora é nossa vez. – disse Ikki acenando pra Shiryu.

─Vamos.

Shun foi pra perto do loiro pra ver o braço dele.

Shiryu e Ikki já estavam no meio da grande área e começaram a lutar, primeiro com golpes sem usar o cosmo, assim como Seiya e Hyoga, deixando os presentes impressionados com a luta corpo a corpo, eram os cinco legendários lutando em um simples treino que pros outros parecia o fim do mundo, uma guerra de titãs. Como Ikki tinha técnicas bem mais violentas que os outros então a luta contra Shiryu foi mais intensa e destruiu uma área bem maior do que a da luta anterior. Ikki queimava o cosmo e colocava fogo em tudo, deixando o loiro com mais calor ainda, e Shiryu não ficava pra menos, desferia golpes novos que desenvolveu, e teve que usar já que o leonino não dava o mínimo alivio, era uma luta pra valer.

Aos poucos a área de treinamento enchia de mais curiosos do santuario, e alguns dos cavaleiros de ouro também estavam chegando.

─ACABOU – gritou Seiya.

─Aff, mas já? – disse Ikki.

Shiryu até estava aliviado, pois mesmo lutando de igual pra igual com Ikki, o leonino não dava a mínima brecha, não tinha sido uma luta intermitente como a de Hyoga e Seiya, era continua e cada vez mais intensa, pois Ikki apelava demais, então teve que estar à altura, estava até dolorido agora.

─Num falei que o tempo era curto. – disse Seiya.

─Ah, deixa pra lá, senão vocês iam destruir tudo. – disse Shun.

─Verdade, deem só uma olhada. – disse Hyoga, fazendo todos olharem pra área de treino e perceberem que tinham vários buracos no terreno causados pelos golpes desferidos.

─Olha só... Quando vocês veem pro santuario querem mesmo colocar a casa a baixo né. – disse Millo que tinha acabado de chegar junto com Shura, Afrodite e Carlo.

─Oi Millo. – disse Hyoga sorridente, estava feliz de ver o amigo.

─E aí loirinho. – disse aproximando-se do loiro e deram um breve abraço.

─Oi Shiryu. – disse Shura.

─Oi Shura, que bom que vieram. – disse Shiryu cumprimentando o amigo também.

─Dite. – Shun viu o amigo querido e foi logo abraça-lo recebendo um olhar torto de Carlo que morria de ciúmes do namorado, apesar de saber que os relacionamento dos dois era apenas de amizade.

─Oi Shunzinho, como vão os treinos? – disse retribuindo o abraço do virginiano.

─Tá indo bem, o Ikki e o Shiryu acabaram uma luta agora a pouco. – disse Shun.

─E ainda vai ter mais. Nós não destruímos quase nada ainda, se lutarmos pra valer não vai sobrar pedra sobre pedra. – disse Seiya.

─Não exagera Seiya, tá convencido demais pra um cavaleiro de bronze. – disse Aioria vindo com Afrodite, Mú e Shaka.

─Aeeew, os dourados estão aparecendo. - disse Seiya mais feliz. – e eu não sou qualquer cavaleiro de bronze senhor Leão, sou um legendário. – disse batendo no peito e cheio de orgulho.

─Ahh, lá vai ele de novo. – disse Aldebaran aparecendo atrás do sagitariano e o erguendo pela gola da camisa.

─Eiii, assim não vale. – disse tentando se soltar.

─Isso pra você parar de ficar se gabando toda hora por ser um legendário Seiya. – disse Shiryu rindo da situação do amigo.

─E aí, quem vai lutar agora? – Mú perguntou.

─Sou eu e o Shun. – disse Hyoga.

─Ahh, é mesmo Oga. Mas eu tô com medo de te machucar. – disse Shun.

Todos riram deixando o virginiano irritado.

─Não achei a mínima graça viu. – disse Shun aborrecido.

─Não se ligue pra isso Shun, lute com todas as suas forças. – disse Hyoga enquanto caminhavam pro centro da arena.

─Acredito em você Shun. – gritou Afrodite na torcida pelo amigo.

─Se você machucar meu irmão eu te quebro ao meio, viu pato. – disse Ikki, já sabendo o resultado da luta.

─Hunf. – ignorou a ameaça do leonino.

─Vê se não machuca muito o Hyoga viu Shun. – disse Shaka rindo e fazendo os outros rirem também.

─Até você Shaka. – disse Shun entendendo a ironia.

─Não ligue pra eles Shun, afinal você é um legendário também né. – disse o loiro mostrando incentivo pro virginiano lutar a serio.

─Hunf, mas é que ninguém bota fé em mim Oga. – disse Shun fazendo aquela voz de bebê magoado.

─Acredite em você. – disse sorrindo e encantando o virginiano, como poderia lutar contra ele? Era encantador até nessas horas.

Se posicionaram e iam começar a lutar.

...

_N/A: _

_E aí o que acharam? Agora sabem qual é a do Seiya ;)_

_Pouco romance de novo, eu sei, mas eu tinha que mostrar toda essa parte ainda, fora que não podia mais adiar o ponto de vista do Seiya. Quando essas lutas acabarem vai ter romance, mas não vou falar com quem. ;)_


	15. Lutas II

**Capítulo 15: **Lutas II

_Se posicionaram e iam começar a lutar._

Estavam no centro da área de treinamento. Shun estava temeroso em atacar, não queria machucar Hyoga, que do contrario parecia bastante tranquilo.

Hyoga ficou esperando que Shun atacasse.

─Eii, vão ficar aí só se olhando? Lutem de uma vez. – gritou Seiya.

─Acaba com o pato Shun. – disse Ikki.

─Vai lá Shun. – disse Afrodite.

─Ataque de uma vez Shun. – disse o loiro já impaciente.

─Er... é que... bom, eu... – estava nervoso, coçando a cabeça e olhando de um lado pro outro como se esperasse o ônibus.

─Ok. – disse o loiro se retirando da área, se o virginiano não queria lutar então ele não o forçaria a nada.

Quando Shun viu que ele ia embora resolveu atacar, mesmo a contragosto, mas não queria chatear o loiro.

Foi numa velocidade impressionante na direção do loiro que até se assustou com a súbita decisão do virginiano de finalmente querer lutar, foi um soco tão forte que o aquariano teve que defender com os dois braços na frente do corpo, o ataque arrastou o loiro pra vários metros de distancia do virginiano, o impacto cortou o ar e levantou poeira num raio de vários metros.

─Oooowww é assim que se faz Shun. – gritou Seiya na torcida.

Shun ficou parado depois do golpe com a mão fechada perto do rosto numa expressão preocupada, vendo de longe como o aquariano estava, e ele um pouco mais distante e ainda em posição de defesa com o rastro de seus pés marcando o solo, seus braços estavam com a marca do golpe de Shun.

─Vo-você está bem Oga? – perguntou bastante preocupado.

─Muito bom Shun, mas você não achou que esse simples golpe iria me derrubar né? – disse serio, pois o virginiano não o tinha atacado com todas as forças não chegou nem perto disso, na realidade ele estava pegando leve demais. – Venha. – disse recobrando a postura e chamando o virginiano pro ataque de novo com o olhar desafiador.

Shun foi de novo ao ataque, ou fingindo que estava atacando, ficou um tempo assim com Shun atacando e Hyoga esquivando, num ultimo golpe Shun desferiu um chute perto do rosto do loiro e ele defendeu com o braço e recuou.

─Você está pegando leve comigo Shun, tem que parar de se preocupar com seu oponente, eu não sou frágil... Me ataque com todas as forças. – disse o loiro bastante serio e aborrecido com aquele cuidado que Shun estava tendo com ele, como se ele fosse frágil e se machucasse por qualquer coisa.

─Mas Oga eu não quero te machucar, então é inevitável que eu me preocupe e... – disse Shun.

─Pare com isso droga, se era pra ficar brincando então não devia ter aceitado lutar – disse já irritado e assustando Shun com a súbita mudança de humor, afinal Hyoga era sempre muito tranquilo e vê-lo irritado era bastante raro, e pra conseguir essa proeza tinha que aborrecê-lo de verdade. Shun preferiu ficar calado, os outros também perceberam o clima que se instalou, e até que Hyoga tinha razão, afinal Shun o estava subestimando, e o loiro podia ser considerado qualquer coisa no passado, menos fraco, então era natural que isso o aborrecesse, mesmo que essa não fosse a intenção de Shun. ─Sou seu oponente, não se preocupe em me machucar porque eu não vou pegar leve com você. Prepare-se que agora é a minha vez. – disse o loiro. Então avançou pra cima do virginiano o atacando sem trégua, pois se assim o fizesse Shun não teria opção senão atacar também, e foi o que aconteceu, o virginiano defendia-se e atacava na mesma velocidade.

Mesmo com o jeito meigo e a aparência frágil Shun era igualmente forte, porem somente em cosmo, pois em força física o loiro ganhava e como era uma luta corpo a corpo, sem o uso de energia, o loiro estava com a vantagem, então cada vez mais o virginiano tinha que recuar, enquanto o aquariano não economizava forças, realmente ele estava irritado.

Num ultimo golpe o loiro deu um chute tão forte no virginiano que ele não teve tempo de esquivar ou defender e foi atingido no rosto sendo atirado pra longe e arrastado no solo.

─Levanta que eu sei que isso não doeu nada em você. – disse o aquariano serio e olhava friamente pro virginiano. Era assim quando treinava Jacó, tinha uma frieza de dar medo, parecia que não se importava com o estado da pessoa. Mas na verdade queria que o Shun levasse a luta mais a serio e parasse de se preocupar em machuca-lo, pois isso o irritava e muito, afinal ter medo de machucar o oponente era uma atitude de alguém que se achava superior, e a ultima coisa que queria era que o virginiano sentisse pena dele.

Foi caminhando pra perto do virginiano que não levantava logo. Shun estava assustado com a atitude do loiro, parecia Camus, sem o mínimo de sensibilidade, nem lembrava a ultima vez que o tinha visto o loiro assim, não estava brincando quando disse que queria lutar, mas se era assim que ele queria então era o que teria.

─Tá bom Cisne, se é assim que você quer... – disse levantando-se e aumentando o cosmo.

Como sua técnica sem as correntes de Andrômeda baseava-se no controle do ar, então ele tinha que concentrar o cosmo pra modificar as correntes de vento do local que pra sua sorte estavam mais fortes. Assim que o loiro se aproximou mais o virginiano já estava preparado.

─TEMPESTADE NEBULOSA. – deferiu potentes jatos de ar expelidos pelas mãos e formando uma tempestade de ventos e jogando o loiro longe, Hyoga conseguiu equilíbrio e não sofreu muito dos danos do impacto do golpe, mas os jatos de ar de Shun eram cortantes e ele teve que aumentar o cosmo rapidamente e formar uma proteção em volta do corpo pra não sofrer cortes mais sérios, era como navalhas sendo atiradas e como ele foi pego de surpresa era inevitável que sofresse alguns arranhões.

─Que bom que resolveu lutar a serio Andrômeda. – disse sorrindo e limpando o corte no rosto que sofreu com o golpe do virginiano. ─Agora é minha vez. – dito isso concentrou o cosmo, e todo o local ficou frio de novo e a fina camada de gelo voltou a se formar por todo o campo de batalha.

Quando já estava frio o suficiente e o ambiente preparado em questão de segundos o loiro concentrou mais cosmo nas mãos e formou uma esfera de energia congelante e desferiu o golpe.

─TROVÃO AURORA. ATAQUE. – gritou atirando a esfera de energia através de vários socos e o virginiano só teve tempo de desviar o suficiente de não ser pego por inteiro, pois suas pernas foram pegas pelo ar congelante e formou uma grossa camada de gelo nelas e ele caiu mais adiante.

Aqueceu o cosmo rapidamente e descongelou as pernas antes que o loiro o atacasse novamente. Que foi exatamente o que ele fez, foi muito rápido, mas ele teve tempo de revidar.

─PÓ DE DIAMANTE.

─TEMPESTADE NEBULOSA.

Atacaram juntos e o impacto dos dois golpes de vento e gelo foi tão grande que espalhou partículas cortantes de gelo pra vários metros e em todas as direções, fazendo todos os presentes tratarem de se proteger imediatamente.

Quando o ambiente se acalmou e eles iam se atacar de novo Seiya grita.

─ACABOU. ACABOU. – disse Seiya pra que parassem.

─Mas já? Logo agora que o Shun pegou o ritmo. – disse Hyoga.

─Já mesmo, e vocês até ultrapassaram o tempo por causa da enrolação. – disse Shiryu, que ficou até satisfeito quando o loiro perdeu a paciência com o virginiano.

Shun suspirou aliviado, o aquariano queria continuar e se assim o fizesse nenhum dos dois ia ganhar e só acabaria quando estivessem extremamente exaustos.

─Tudo bem Shun? Não quis ser rude com você. Desculpe. – disse o aquariano se aproximando do virginiano e recobrando a postura serena de sempre.

─Não foi nada Oga, eu não estava levando a luta a serio, eu é que lhe devo desculpas. – disse já feliz por o loiro voltar a trata-lo com carinho.

─Ok, mas você tem mesmo que mudar sua postura nas lutas garotinho, senão pode acabar se ferindo gravemente, um oponente real jamais lhe daria trégua, e eu odiaria ver você machucado por causa disso. – disse o loiro acariciando os cabelos de Shun, como se desse conselho pra um irmão mais novo, e o virginiano se derreteu todo naquele simples gesto.

─Entendi, vou lembrar disso Oga. – disse sorrindo, adorava quando o aquariano mudava a postura fria e mostrava-se mais carinhoso, e ficava mais feliz ainda porque era só com ele que o loiro mostrava esse lado fraternal.

Ikki e Shiryu observavam a cena quietos e enciumados.

─Quem vai lutar agora? – perguntou Seiya.

─Vamos você e eu pato. – disse Ikki.

─De novo o Hyoga? Vamos revezar aí. – disse Seiya.

─Nós também queremos lutar. – disse Carlo.

─Então escolham seus oponentes. – disse Shiryu.

─Ok, vamos organizar isso direito. – disse Mú.

─Certo. – disse Shura.

Começaram a mesma brincadeira pra decidir as lutas.

Enquanto isso Shun observou um leve corte no rosto de Hyoga causado pelo ataque da tempestade nebulosa, o loiro que prestava atenção na brincadeira dos dourados levou um susto quando o virginiano tocou seu rosto.

─Hã? – segurou o pulso do virginiano.

─Desculpe Oga, é que seu rosto está com um corte, deixa que eu cuido disso pra você. – disse Shun.

─Ah, não precisa Shun, não foi nada. – disse o loiro.

─Mas...

Ia falar, mas o loiro fez sinal pra que ele ficasse em silencio, então o aquariano concentrou energia na mão e pequenas partículas de agua foram tomando forma no palmo de sua mão, logo uma quantidade considerável de agua se juntou e formou uma espécie de bolha, mas era uma agua diferente, ela brilhava, ele levou a mão até o corte e permaneceu com ela ali por um breve período. Shun observava atentamente cada gesto do loiro. – _o que ele tá fazendo?_ – pensou. Quando o loiro retirou a mão do rosto e desfez a bolha de agua da mão o virginiano pode ver que o corte que ele tinha no rosto tinha desaparecido.

─Nossa. Como você fez isso Oga? – disse impressionado com aquela técnica.

─A agua tem propriedades que quando são usadas de formas especificas tem o poder de cura Shun. – disse o loiro. ─ Na verdade eu não tenho essa técnica aperfeiçoada ainda, somente o básico e só consigo curar ferimentos leves com ela.

─Mas já é incrível Oga, e é muito útil também, como você descobriu que podia fazer isso? – perguntou o virginiano fascinado.

─Faz pouco tempo, foi num dia entediante em que eu observava Jacó treinando, e então comecei a tentar coisas novas com a agua. – disse lembrando-se da ocasião.

─Então só cura ferimentos leves mesmo? – disse Shun.

─Sim, por quê? – perguntou o loiro.

─É que no ataque que desferimos juntos eu me cortei com o gelo que foi pra todo lado. – disse levantando um pouco a camisa e mostrando o abdômen com vários cortes.

─Nossa Shun, porque não me disse logo? Isso deve tá doendo muito. – disse o loiro surpreso por o golpe ter causado tantos ferimentos em Shun embora fossem superficiais.

─Pode curar? Porque tá doendo mesmo. – disse Shun fazendo uma expressão sofrida.

─Sim, claro. Vamos pra um canto mais sossegado. – disse Hyoga.

Enquanto todos ainda estavam ocupados em decidir as lutas os dois foram pra perto do galpão e Shun sentou-se numa rocha próxima onde fazia sombra.

Hyoga aproximou-se e sentou-se ao lado de Shun e fez o mesmo procedimento de antes que fez pra curar o rosto, concentrando o cosmo, Shun esperava quieto.

─Levante a camisa de novo. – disse Hyoga.

E assim Shun fez, e pode sentir as mãos de Hyoga se aproximando de seu abdômen, e ficou vermelho, lembrou-se até do sonho que teve com o loiro pela manhã e o loiro percebeu o desconforto do rapaz.

─Tudo bem? Eu nem toquei em você ainda. – disse Hyoga.

─T-Tudo, é que, er... não é nada não. – disse envergonhado.

─Tá com vergonha de mim Shun? – disse Hyoga rindo da reação do virginiano.

─C-Claro que não, eu só... só estou com medo que vá doer. – disse tentando parecer natural.

─Sei, sei, não se preocupe que não vai doer nada, você só vai sentir um pouco de frio. – disse o loiro e enfim tocando Shun, que estremeceu com o contato que não era só um pouco frio, era congelante e causou um choque térmico em Shun.

─Aí Hyoga, você disse que só ia ser um pouco frio, tá tentando me congelar é? – disse Shun segurando as mãos do loiro impedindo que ele continuasse.

─Calma Shun, parece criança com medo de remédio, e nem é tão frio assim. – disse o loiro.

─Você só acha isso porque já tá acostumado, pra mim tá congelando. – disse o virginiano.

─Tá, tá, vou aumentar um pouco a temperatura, mas vai demora mais pra curar. – disse o loiro.

─Pode demorar o tempo que for preciso. – disse o virginiano mais aliviado.

Hyoga foi aos poucos curando os ferimentos de Shun, que ficava mais vermelho ainda quando ele ia descendo mais as mãos, de qualquer forma o contato não deixava de ser uma caricia era uma espécie de massagem, não era a intenção do aquariano, mas querendo ou não Shun ficava mais tenso e até excitado com aquilo, mesmo que fosse um gesto inocente do loiro que só queria ajuda-lo. Estava passando dos limites, e mesmo que estivesse gostando do contato do loiro o virginiano corria o risco de ficar bem mais animado do que deveria.

─Já tá bom Oga, pode parar. – disse o virginiano.

─Eu mal comecei. – disse Hyoga.

─Mas é que tá frio Oga. – disse fazendo manha.

─Deixa de frescura Shun e fica quieto aí. – disse o loiro voltando a se concentrar.

─Hunf.

Shun fazia o possível pra se manter calmo naquela situação e ficou prestando atenção no loiro concentrado e serio, não pode deixar de admira-lo de novo, era lindo, seu rosto angelical, os olhos azuis atentos na tarefa que desempenhava e os lábios que pareciam deliciosos, se não se segurasse poderia puxar o russo pra um beijo ali mesmo, mas não podia. Enquanto o loiro continuava com aquela gostosa tortura. Quando ele desceu bem mais as mãos para o cós da calça o virginiano não pode conter um gemido e imediatamente ficou vermelho.

─Que foi? Te machuquei? – perguntou o aquariano.

─N-Não, eu só... só senti um pouco mais de frio. – disse se remexendo e cruzando as pernas numa tentativa de esconder o resultado daquele toque.

─Hm. Desculpe, mas fica quieto que eu ainda não terminei. – disse o loiro.

Ficou mais um tempo assim com Shun ficando cada vez mais fora de controle. –_como um simples toque dele pode me causar tudo isso?_ – pensou.

─Pronto. – disse Hyoga.

Assim que o loiro terminou o virginiano levantou de súbito se virou e baixou a camisa pra que o aquariano não visse os resultados do que fez.

─Obrigado Oga, ficou ótimo, sem nenhum arranhão. – disse ainda de costas pro loiro que achou pra lá de estranha àquela atitude do virginiano.

─Hm... de nada. Tá tudo bem mesmo? – perguntou desconfiado.

─S-Sim, vamos voltar pra junto dos outros. – disse ainda vermelho, já que aquele incomodo que o loiro provocou ainda persistia e pelo jeito teria que sumir sozinho já que ele não tinha desculpas pra se retirar dali, o que diria? Que queria ir ao banheiro? Logo naquele lugar? Então teria que evitar o olhar do loiro por um tempo.

─Tá bom. Vamos. – disse o loiro percebendo que o virginiano evitava olha-lo nos olhos. ─_Será que fiz ou falei alguma coisa que o aborreceu? _– pensou.

Quando se aproximaram dos outros viram que já tinham decidido as lutas e que até já tinham começado. E no caso lutavam Mú e Aioria. Para os curiosos aquilo era um espetáculo e tanto e estavam muito impressionados com as lutas. Shun foi pra perto de Afrodite e Hyoga foi falar com Shiryu.

─E aí? Como ficou? – Hyoga perguntou.

─Depois deles vão ser o Shura contra o Millo, e em seguida vai ser eu contra o Aldebaran. – disse Shiryu que mal tinha notado que o loiro e Shun estavam afastados, pois estava prestando atenção na luta. Quando viu o loiro perguntou.

─Hã? Onde você estava? – perguntou o libriano.

─Eu estava curando os ferimentos do Shun. – disse o loiro.

─Curando? Como você fez isso? – disse curioso.

─Depois eu te conto, mas e depois de você quem vai ser? – Hyoga perguntou.

─Depois vão ser o Shun contra o Seiya, em seguida o Shaka contra o Afrodite e depois você contra o Ikki. – disse o libriano.

─Eu e o Ikki? Mas eu nem joguei. – disse o loiro.

─Nós sorteamos por você. – disse o moreno.

─Já tá com medo pato? – disse o leonino aparecendo ao lado do aquariano.

─Medo de você? Vai sonhando. – disse Hyoga.

─Sonho que vai se tornar realidade quando eu te der uma surra. – disse Ikki

─Pensa que é fácil frango depenado? – disse o loiro provocando.

─O certo é Fênix marreco e eu tenho certeza que vai ser fácil. – disse Ikki devolvendo a provocação.

─Quer resolver isso agora galinha flamejante? – disse o loiro.

─Ei vocês dois, podem ir parando com as provocações. – disse Shiryu.

─Certo, certo, vou esperar a hora certa pra transformar você em picolé frango. – disse o loiro.

─E eu pra assar um pato. – disse Ikki.

Assim seguiram-se as demais lutas, até chegar a vez de Ikki e Hyoga.

Foram pra grande área já bem destruída pelas lutas anteriores. Ficaram um tempo se analisando pra ver quem atacava primeiro.

─Essa luta vai ser feia, melhor nos afastarmos mais. – disse Seiya.

─Não acho, aqueles dois sabem controlar suas técnicas perfeitamente, não vão nos atingir daqui. – disse Shiryu.

─Assim espero. – disse Shun já preocupado com o irmão e o amigo se arrebentarem mais do que deveriam.

Ikki mantinha um sorriso irônico e Hyoga permanecia serio. Olharam-se mais intensamente e em uma concordância muda dispararam em direção um do outro, e assim atingiram seus punhos causando um estrondo que ecoou e levantou poeira, continuaram se atacando sem trégua com chutes e socos poderosos.

Diferente de Shun o leonino atacava com todas as forças, pois sabia o próprio limite e o do loiro, então não tinha tanto medo de machuca-lo porque sabia que o loiro ia aguentar, esse era o bom de terem habilidades sobre-humanas, podiam causar catástrofes sem que sofressem nenhum arranhão permanente.

Hyoga levou um soco forte no rosto e foi arrastado pra longe, levantou-se rapidamente e em uma velocidade impressionante atingiu um soco no estomago do leonino e em seguida uma cotovelada nas costas que o fez afundar-se de cara no chão provocando uma imensa cratera, Ikki recuperou-se rapidamente e deu um chute na altura do pescoço do loiro que foi arremessado mais distante e mergulhou no lago que tinha próximo, causando uma grande onda na agua por causa da velocidade com que foi arremessado.

Hyoga continuava submerso aumentando o cosmo e preparando-se pra atacar. Ficou um tempo lá dentro e o leonino estranhou.

─Sai logo daí pato, tá com medo? – disse desafiando.

A resposta foi o ar se esfriando e uma grande parede de agua levantando-se atrás do aquariano que submergiu e ficou em pé numa pequena camada de gelo que ele formou na superfície da agua, estava na vantagem por estar no ambiente natural de suas técnicas, obviamente o leonino não pensou nisso quando o lançou ali, mas ao invés de liquida a agua que ele levantou com o cosmo ia se solidificando em forma de pinos pontiagudos de gelo que foram com toda velocidade pra cima de Ikki que foi desviando rapidamente, mas era difícil, pois o loiro controlava a direção dos pinos que eram arremessados, ele levantava os braços indicando a direção e assim acontecia, parecia uma espécie de telecinese como a que Mú usava, mas era diferente, era a técnica que o aquariano desenvolveu por vários anos, e não era com a mente como o cavaleiro de aries fazia, mas sim o controle das partículas de agua através do ar. Era uma técnica que exigia muita concentração, pois além de controlar o estado físico da agua ele controlava o fluxo do ar em volta, como se fossem cordões de marionete, mas como já era uma técnica bastante desenvolvida o loiro a realizava tranquilamente.

─O que foi Fênix, quem é que tá com medo agora? – disse com um sorriso irônico desafiando o leonino.

O leonino viu que se continuasse apenas desviando iria cansar mais rápido então aumentou o cosmo tornando o lugar quente, assim que já estava preparado ele desferiu o golpe.

─AVE FÊNIX. – gritou e usou a palma das mãos para criar um sopro furioso de ar em chamas em forma de uma fênix que imediatamente derreteu a cortina de pinos de gelo que o loiro arremessava com tudo, mas o impacto dos golpes causou uma sublimação e o vapor formado cobriu toda a área de treinamento deixando o lugar numa densa neblina, fazendo com que os presentes não pudessem ver nem um palmo na frente do corpo.

Então estavam à mercê dos outros sentidos já que não podiam enxergar nada. O aquariano saiu da agua, pois sabia que seria o primeiro lugar que o leonino atacaria.

Ficaram atentos e preparados pro ataque um do outro. Hyoga caminhava lentamente pela arena, mas fez barulho com os pés chamando a atenção de Ikki, que lançou chamas na direção do barulho, mas o loiro desviou a tempo e partiu pra cima de onde o golpe tinha vindo, então começaram a lutar corpo a corpo de novo, revezando no uso de suas técnicas, mas estava difícil por causa da neblina, os demais nem viam mais a luta, só ouviam os chutes e socos serem desferidos.

Num súbito descuido do loiro o leonino se aproveitou e o agarrou pelos braços por trás, trazendo-o pra junto de si, e encostando as costas do loiro em seu peito e o erguendo, como ele era mais alto e forte o loiro não pode se soltar e debatia-se pra livrar-se do aprisionamento.

─Arrg. Me solta frango. – disse o loiro bastante inquieto debatendo as pernas.

─Só se você se render. – disse o leonino próximo do ouvido do loiro e aproveitando pra aspirar o cheiro do aquariano, que nem percebia as más intenções naquele gesto.

─Nunca. – disse o loiro determinado.

─Então vai ficar aqui pra sempre. – disse Ikki pressionando mais o loiro pra junto dele fazendo-o gemer de dor, e já que o leonino estava com o corpo quente e o loiro com o corpo frio, isso causou um choque térmico em ambos, fazendo o russo estremecer mais ainda com o contato, mal suportava o calor do ambiente imagine o contato direto com um cavaleiro do fogo.

Não suportando mais aquilo o loiro usou toda sua força e se impulsionou pra trás e pra frente de uma vez e ao mesmo tempo colocou uma perna entre as do leonino e o fez perder o equilíbrio, conseguiu colocar os pés no chão e ergueu o corpo atrás de si rapidamente em suas costas e o arremessou longe. Então decidiu livrar-se da neblina também, afastou-se um pouco mais de onde Ikki tinha caído que já estava se levantando e começou a concentrar-se e controlar o ar em volta, de repente toda a neblina se desfez e a agua vaporizada começou a tomar forma em volta do loiro que novamente a transformou o vapor em agua fluente e em seguida em pinos de gelo de novo e começou a arremessa-los, Ikki preparou-se pra derrete-los, mas assim que os pinos chegaram perto dele a agua sofreu fusão e criou uma cortina de agua enorme e derreteu-se em cima do leonino de uma vez e isso o assustou não lhe dando tempo de reagir, foi um banho que o desarmou, pois Ikki dependia da pouca umidade do ar pra usar o oxigênio e causar a combustão pra formar as chamas, a agua que o banhou tomou forma de novo e envolve-se nele que ainda se debatia pra livrar-se dela, assim que a agua o envolveu ela se solidificou de novo e o aprisionou num esquife de gelo, onde somente a cabeça do leonino ficou de fora.

─E agora o que vai fazer heim frango? É bom ficar preso né. – disse o loiro sarcástico aproximando-se e rindo da situação do leonino que o olhava irritado.

─Você acha mesmo que isso vai me aprisionar pato? – disse aumentando o cosmo que começou a derreter o esquife de gelo, o loiro viu e preparou-se pra atacar de novo.

─PAROU, PAROU. – gritou Seiya chamando a atenção dos dois.

─Mas já? Agora que eu tava ganhando. – disse Hyoga.

─Você não tava ganhando coisa nenhum pato metido. – disse o leonino ainda tentando se libertar.

─Olhe bem pro seu estado frango. – disse o loiro sorrindo.

─Hunf. – o olhou irritado.

Hyoga riu e estalou os dedos fazendo o gelo derreter instantaneamente e libertando o leonino que caiu.

─Pronto frango, não sabe perder e fica todo irritado. – disse ainda rindo da cara do leonino que cada vez mais ficava irritado.

─Já falei que você não tava ganhando, eu ia revidar. – disse Ikki. ─E mais tarde eu quero revanche viu. – disse recobrando a postura e caminhando com o loiro pra junto dos outros.

─Tá, tá. – disse ignorando os resmungos do leonino.

E assim seguiram-se as lutas, Hyoga lutou mais algumas vezes até acabarem as rodadas assim como os outros também terminaram e então decidiram enfim ir pra casa de Saori. Despediram-se dos dourados finalizando a manhã de espetáculos e lutas incríveis e então voltaram pro Japão.

...

Cada qual voltou pras suas casas pra tomarem banho e se trocarem antes de dirigirem-se pra mansão da deusa, pois estavam todos suados e sujos por causa do treinamento. Foram em seus carros, afinal estavam na cidade e não podiam ficar usando suas técnicas a toda hora, fora que podiam acabar chamando atenção se fizessem isso sempre.

Iam chegando um a um, primeiro Seiya que já estava morrendo de fome, depois Shiryu, em seguida Hyoga e os irmãos Amamiya. Eram recebidos por um Tatsumi mal humorado como sempre.

─Até que enfim. – disse Seiya sentado nas cadeiras do jardim da mansão junto de Shiryu e Saori, vendo Shun, Ikki e Hyoga chegarem juntos. ─Estávamos esperando vocês pra começar a comer. – disse ainda reclamando.

─Deixa de ser mal educado Seiya. – disse Shiryu.

─Oi meus amigos. – disse Saori sorridente em ver que Hyoga estava junto deles, enfim estava cumprindo a promessa que fez pra ela de se aproximar mais dos outros.

─Olá Saori. – disseram juntos.

─Vamos almoçar logo antes que o Seiya desmaie de fome. – disse Shun rindo.

─Vamos.

E assim seguiu-se o almoço animadamente, e apesar de Hyoga ser mais reservado e calado, até que ele estava sendo mais suscetível à convivência com os outros. Ele sorria um pouco mais e respondia as brincadeiras de Seiya mais tranquilamente, e o sagitariano falava sem parar do treinamento que fizeram com todo aquele ar de criança feliz e todos o ouviam atentamente rindo das brincadeiras dele e brincando também.

─Que bom que se divertiram. – disse Saori sorridente.

─Foi demais, até os dourados entraram nas lutas. – disse Seiya.

─E o que querem fazer agora? – disse Shun.

─Agora? – perguntou Hyoga.

─É Oga, você disse que íamos fazer o que eu quisesse depois do treino. – disse Shun manhoso.

─Ah, é mesmo. Escolhe então. – disse o loiro sem animo, afinal como nunca dormia direito estava cansado e só queria ir pra casa, tomar um bom café e começar a trabalhar em paz, mas tinha prometido que faria o que o virginiano quisesse depois do treino e não voltaria atrás agora senão o magoaria.

─Que tal irmos pra um clube ou boate beber umas. – disse Ikki animadamente.

─Tinha que ser você mesmo heim irmão. – disse Shun.

─E o que você queria Shun? Caminhar na praia e observar a noite? – riu o leonino enquanto ainda comia.

Shun ficou vermelho, pois era isso mesmo que ele pensou em fazer, só que a sós com Hyoga.

─Acho a ideia boa. – disse Shiryu.

─Legal, o que acha Hyoga? Vamos encher a cara? – perguntou Seiya brincando.

─Eu não sou de beber muito, mas tudo bem se o Shun aceitar, afinal ele que ia escolher. – disse desinteressadamente olhando pro virginiano.

─Vamos Shun, vai ser legal. – disse Seiya.

─Mas... ahhh tá bom, vocês já decidiram mesmo. – disse aborrecido, não era o que tinha planejado pra uma noite tranquila.

─Tá decidido então. Conheço uma boate ótima no centro, a noite promete. Você vem com agente né Saori. – disse Seiya.

─Er... Melhor não, vocês sabem, não fica bem pra mim. – disse Saori um pouco vermelha.

─Ahh, deixa disso Saori, você quase não se diverte. – disse o sagitariano ainda insistindo.

─Vem Saori, pode chamar alguma amiga sua se quiser, pra não ir só com macho. – disse Shiryu rindo.

─Bom... Posso chamar a Marin e a Seika, sua irmã está livre essa noite Seiya? – Saori perguntou já considerando o convite, pensou até em chamar Minu, mas achou melhor não, pois ficaria mal pra Seiya.

─Acho que tá sim, ela vai ficar o dia todo com o tal do namorado dela mesmo, então acho que pelo menos a noite o cara desgruda da minha mana. – disse Seiya com ciúmes da irmã.

─rsrsrsrsr. Certo, vou ligar pra elas então. – disse Saori.

─Que bom, vamos todos. – disse Shun já um pouco animado.

─Fiquem aqui à tarde comigo também, estava tão solitária antes de vocês chegarem, podemos ficar na piscina já que está tão quente principalmente pra você né Hyoga? – disse Saori.

─Hã? Ah, é sim... quente. – disse ainda distraído, mal tinha tocado na comida, estava sonolento e agora mal prestava atenção na conversa, apesar de estar tentando se manter atento, resultado de várias noites mal dormidas por conta dos pesadelos e o excesso de trabalho, mas agora sentia os efeitos disso por causa do treino que tiveram e ele teve que utilizar muita energia, pois lutou várias vezes, então estava muito cansado.

─Verdade. Ele tava quase derretendo lá no santuário. – disse Seiya de boca cheia.

─Termine de mastigar antes de falar Seiya. – disse Shiryu a toda hora reprendendo o sagitariano de forma até mecânica, já era costume.

─Tá, tá Shiryu. Então vamos ficar aqui com você Saori. – disse Seiya e todos concordaram.

─Que bom, vou pedir pra Tatsumi que prepare a piscina com o que forem precisar. – disse Saori alegre em ter todos os seus leais cavaleiros e amigos junto dela novamente.

─Vamos brincar na piscina Hyoga, já que a agua é seu habitat natural então não vai ter desculpa. – disse Seiya parecendo uma criança animada.

─Sim, sim claro. – disse o loiro pausadamente.

─Você está bem Oga? – Shun perguntou depois de perceber o aquariano quase não tinha comido e parecia muito cansado.

─Hã? O quê? – disse o aquariano que estava com o cotovelo na mesa apoiando o queixo, parecia que ia cair no prato.

─Se você está bem pato, presta atenção, não comeu nada e tá quase dormindo em cima da comida. – disse Ikki parecendo irritado, mas na verdade estava preocupado com o russo.

─Ah, é que vocês me obrigaram a comer hoje de manhã então eu tô sem fome. – disse se espreguiçando e fechando os olhos e em seguida os esfregando num gesto bastante infantil, prendendo a atenção dos três e os encantando com o quanto ele podia ser tão adorável às vezes sem nem ao menos ter noção disso.

─Mas era pro seu bem Hyoga, e come logo senão você não vai aguentar ir pra boate mais tarde. – disse Seiya.

─Você parece muito cansado Hyoga, porque não tira um cochilo agora a tarde? – disse Saori.

─Eu tô bem Saori. – disse colocando a comida já fria na boca e mastigando como se fosse borracha, comendo a muito contragosto e remexendo a comida no prato parecendo bastante entediado, ainda estava sem fome, fazia os gestos tão infantilmente e inconscientemente que nem parecia o Hyoga frio e calculista de sempre.

Olhou pros outros e viu que os três o observavam atentamente.

─Que foi? – perguntou olhando-os bastante confuso. – _será que tô com alguma coisa presa nos dentes?_ – pensou.

─Er, na-nada não Oga. – disse Shun.

─Devia ter modos na mesa pato. – disse Ikki vermelho por ter sido pego observando o loiro.

Shiryu vermelho também preferiu ficar calado e voltou a comer.

...

Quando terminaram o almoço foram pra piscina, Saori de biquíni foi sentar-se em uma das cadeiras reclináveis e os rapazes apenas de calção de banho foram mergulhar um pouco, Hyoga ainda estava na cozinha da mansão de frente da geladeira bebendo litros e litros de agua gelada, a tarde estava quente e o calor estava insuportável pra ele.

─Cadê o Hyoga? – perguntou Shiryu.

─Tá lá dentro. – disse Seiya acabando de chegar com uma garrafa de agua e observando o libriano só com um calção de banho mostrando seu corpo definido.

─E o que aquele pato tá fazendo lá? Pensei que não estivesse aguentando o calor e seria o primeiro a mergulhar aqui. – perguntou Ikki.

─Quando eu sai ele tava bebendo agua. – disse Seiya desinteressadamente.

─Hum, vou chamar ele então. – disse Shun saindo da piscina e indo em direção da mansão.

Enquanto isso Seiya foi pro trampolim e mergulhou com tudo molhando a todos na brincadeira e Shiryu acabou indo na dele também começando a brincar.

Shun entrou na cozinha a procura de Hyoga, quando o avistou de frente pra geladeira bebendo agua sem parar e viu várias garrafas vazias na mesa, parecia que estava bastante desidratado pra tomar tanta agua.

─Hyoga. – disse Shun chamando-o.

─Hm? - ficou sem reação quando o loiro virou-se pra ele, estava sem camisa e só de calção mostrando o corpo esbelto, pálido, e suado, o virginiano pode ver o suor descendo naquele peito com poucos pêlos dourados, subindo e descendo numa respiração regular enquanto ele o olhava atentamente com aqueles olhos amendoados e com um azul celeste intenso.

─Oi Shun, eu já estava indo pra lá, só estou bebendo agua primeiro. – disse o loiro o olhando e levando a garrafa d'agua da boca pequena de novo. Shun o olhou hipnotizado vendo um filete de agua escapando da boca do loiro e percorrendo seu queixo e pescoço até o peito. Teve uma vontade imensa de agarrar o loiro naquela hora mesmo e lamber aquele peito delicioso ali mesmo no meio da cozinha.

─Tudo bem? Tá quieto. – disse o aquariano fechando a geladeira e observando o virginiano que permanecia calado.

─Hã? E-Eu... er, estou bem sim, porque? – disse nervoso e extremamente vermelho.

─Não sei tá quieto demais e... vermelho. Está febril? – disse aproximando-se e colocando a mão na testa do virginiano. _– Ora, esse era o cumulo, como podia se aproximar tanto, era tortura._ – pensou o virginiano.

─E-eu tô bem sim Oga. – disse sorrindo sem graça, ele retirou a mão do aquariano de sua testa, mas não a soltou, o loiro o olhou confuso quando o virginiano parecia de novo hipnotizado, ele levou sua mão pro próprio rosto acariciando-o e fechou os olhos, ficou um tempo assim sentindo o contato das mãos macias do loiro em seu rosto. – _como é bom senti-lo tão perto._

─Shun?

Quando deu por si soltou a mão aquariano rapidamente e se afastou como se tivesse levado um choque. – _mas que droga, tenho que parar de perder o controle perto dele. _– pensou muito envergonhado.

─É-é me-melhor irmos pra juntos dos outros Oga, estão nos esperando. – disse olhando pros lados.

O loiro ficou observando o virginiano que evitava olha-lo nos olhos de novo. – _do que teria vergonha?_ – pensou.

─Ok, vamos. – disse e foram caminhando juntos. – _ele está estranho, e isso não é de agora, tem alguma coisa o incomodando, e receio que seja algo comigo._ – pensou o loiro.

─Até que enfim Hyoga, tava mergulhando na geladeira por acaso? Vem, vamos brincar. – disse Seiya animado com Shiryu na agua, pareciam duas crianças, às vezes o moreno cedia a toda a seriedade e postura e brincava com o sagitariano, e isso o alegrava muito. Ikki estava submerso no canto oposto da piscina que era bastante extensa observando a brincadeira dos dois que ficavam saltando do trampolim pra ver quem levantava mais agua. – _quanta infantilidade._– Pensou.

Ikki e Shiryu olharam na direção que Shun e Hyoga vinham e não deixaram de notar no loiro.

─Obrigado Seiya, mas eu vou ficar quieto na minha. – disse sentando-se na margem da piscina e Shun ao seu lado.

─Ahh, deixa de onda Hyoga, vem logo, vem também Shun. - disse Seiya jogando agua no aquariano.

─Deixa ele Seiya. – disse Shiryu, vendo que o loiro continuava sonolento, parecia realmente cansado, então era melhor não incomoda-lo.

─O quê que tem brincar um pouco? Já tá chegando aos cinquenta é pinguim de geladeira? Você vem né Shun? – disse Seiya.

─Sim, claro. – disse Shun mergulhando e indo pra junto deles.

Ficaram um tempo assim, brincando como quando era crianças.

Hyoga entrou na agua, mas não foi pra junto deles. Foi pro fundo da piscina que era um tanto profunda e lá ficou, fechou os olhos e parecia meditar lá mesmo. Ikki observava cada movimento do loiro e lembrou-se de uma vez que isso aconteceu.

**Flashback**

Acordou suado de novo, sempre que chegava essa época do ano ele mal dormia e vivia o dia todo com mal estar. Resolveu se refrescar na piscina da mansão, ela estava vazia, nessa hora todos ainda deveriam estar dormindo, estava com um calção azul folgado e uma blusa branca também folgada, não se importou em se molhar, depois era só subir diretamente pela sacada de seu quarto, obviamente isso era proibido mesmo pra eles como cavaleiros, pois alguém poderia ver e chamaria atenção, mas ele não se importou afinal estava muito cedo e ninguém nunca aparecia naquela hora.

Mergulhou e ficou no fundo por um tempo, já tinha se acostumado a prender a respiração então podia ficar vários minutos em baixo d'agua sem problemas, como quando visitava sua mãe no fundo do mar no navio afundado. Sentou-se no fundo da piscina e fechou os olhos.

Ikki não conseguia dormir também, estava preocupado com várias coisas, seu futuro, o futuro de Shun, pensava se faria faculdade ou não, pois depois do que Saori disse sobre escolherem o que queriam fazer da vida agora que as batalhas acabaram ele não sossegava mais, afinal o ele nunca pensou que viveria em uma época em que finalmente teriam paz, pensava que morreria em alguma batalha antes disso, e saber que deveria pensar em fazer alguma coisa em uma vida normal, pra alguém como ele que só conhecia as batalhas e as lutas, era realmente torturante, gostaria de ter alguém que o guiasse nesse futuro tão incerto.

Foi pra fora caminhar pelos jardins e clarear seus pensamentos, passou perto da piscina pra sentar-se em uma das cadeiras reclináveis, pois o clima perto dela era mais ameno e agradável por causa da agua. Sentou-se e ficou observando a agua, ela balançava e formava bolhas na superfície, observou melhor e viu um vulto no fundo da piscina que era um tanto funda também, era um dourado balançando, parecia um pano, mas prestou mais atenção e viu que tinha alguém lá dentro de olhos fechados e assustou-se, era Hyoga e parecia inconsciente, pois não se mexia, parecia que tinha se afogado, e sem pensar em mais nada fênix lançou-se na piscina pra socorrer o cavaleiro de cisne, quando segurou em seu braço pra puxa-lo pra superfície assustou-se de imediato quando o loiro abriu os olhos e tinha uma expressão confusa.

Hyoga levou um susto quando sentiu alguma coisa mergulhar na agua e em seguida o puxar pelo braço, e nadou pra superfície de imediato, emergiu junto com Ikki que estava ofegante com falta de ar por não ter pego folego antes de entrar e pelo susto que levou quando o loiro abriu os olhos.

─AHHHH. MAS... QUE... DROGA... PATO. – falava tentando recuperar o ar.

E Hyoga estava bastante calmo, mas ainda confuso, dirigindo-se pra margem da piscina e com Ikki o acompanhado e tentado regularizar sua respiração.

─Ficou louco frango? Porque entrou assim na piscina?

─COMO "POR QUÊ"? PENSEI QUE ESTIVESSE SE AFOGANDO SEU PATO ESTUPIDO? – disse alterado.

─Silencio, senão vai acordar os outros. – disse o loiro.

─ARG, QUE SE DANE... VOCE ME DEU UM BAITA SUSTO E AINDA FICA NESSA CALMA TODA.

─Já falei, não me faça repetir, fale mais baixo e com mais calma. – disse o aquariano já perdendo a paciência.

─Arg. _– como ele pode ser sempre tão calmo._ – pensei que você estivesse se afogando, estava de olhos fechados no fundo da piscina e sem se mexer, o que queria que eu pensasse seu idiota? – disse o leonino.

─Você acha que um cavaleiro do gelo poderia se afogar em uma piscina rasa Ikki? – disse o loiro com ironia.

─E-eu, claro que não, mas... bom, eu... er... Arrggg, como você é irritante, eu não pensei direito só agi, é isso que as pessoas fazem quando outra está em perigo droga.

─Hum... Então você estava preocupado comigo frango? – disse com um sorriso.

─MA-MAS É CLA-CLARO QUE NÃO. EU SALVARIA QUALQUER UM, ATÉ MESMO VOCÊ SEU PATO IDIOTA. - disse já alterado de novo, como aquele cavaleiro do gelo podia irrita-lo tanto?

─Já falei pra fazer silencio seu idiota. – falou colocando a mão na boca de Ikki pra que se calasse e olhou pras janelas altas da mansão atrás de si pra ver se alguém tinha ouvido a gritaria do leonino.

Ikki levou outro susto com aquele contato e não repeliu Hyoga de imediato, ficou o olhando de perfil enquanto observava atentamente as janelas, estava com os cabelos loiros molhados caindo nos ombros, os olhos azuis mais brilhantes pela noite, e a roupa colada ao corpo... estava lindo.

Hyoga voltou sua atenção pra Ikki pra repreendê-lo de novo, mas quando virou-se viu o olhar do leonino vagando pelo seu corpo, parecia um tanto perdido naquela observação.

─Ikki? – estranhou aquele olhar sobre ele e desfez o contato rapidamente.

Quando acordou daquele transe viu o olhar confuso do cisne sobre si, e martirizou-se na hora por ter se desconcentrado com aquela visão privilegiada do loiro.

─E-eu vou sair dessa agua, já que é uma pena que você não se afogou e ainda fez eu me molhar todo, seu pato idiota. – Saiu da piscina e tirou a camisa pra torcê-la.

Hyoga irritou-se e saiu da agua também, já tinha se refrescado mesmo e não iria ficar pra ouvir as reclamações de fênix. Ikki não estava preparado pro que viu a seguir, Hyoga saiu e ele pode ver o loiro por completo, estava encharcado e também tirou a camisa pra torcê-la também, e ele pode ver o peitoral firme do loiro, nem muito musculoso, mas nenhum pouco magro... era perfeito, a pele branca e lisinha, imaculada, parecia deliciosa, e como gostaria de prova-la naquele momento. Tinha uma expressão irritada, o rosto estava rosado e ele observou aquela boca pequena fazendo uma leve pressão, parecia um pouco emburrado. Pensou em fazer tudo que tinha vontade na boca daquele loiro sedutor e não queria parar só nela.

Não é de se admirar que não tivesse conseguido dormir direito naquela noite com a imagem daquele loiro em sua mente.

**Fim do Flashback**

O loiro ficou uns 10 min submerso e o leonino só o observava lá no fundo, admirando o balançar dos cabelos loiros e lembrando-se do ocorrido de tempos atrás. Como foi tolo daquela vez, mas não se arrependia de tê-lo feito senão não teria aquela lembrança preciosa com o loiro.

Ficaram o restante da tarde na piscina até perto do anoitecer quando sairiam para se divertir.


	16. Relembrando o passado

**Capítulo 16: **Relembrando o passado

_Ficaram o restante da tarde na piscina até perto do anoitecer quando sairiam para se divertir._

Já no fim da tarde todos vão se retirando da piscina pra irem pra suas casas se arrumar pra sair juntos.

─Onde exatamente é esse lugar que você falou Seiya? – disse Shun.

─É perto do centro, acho que vocês já foram comigo. – disse Seiya.

─Tem que explicar melhor pra Saori saber como chegar. – disse Shiryu.

─Eu vou em casa pra me arrumar e passo aqui pra pegar ela já com a Seika. – disse Seiya.

─Mas a Marin vai vir pra cá pra ir comigo... e eu acho que ela vai demorar um pouco, já que ela não tem a velocidade de vocês, e ela vai vir do santuario, e mesmo assim acho melhor irmos com um dos meus motoristas Seiya, não confio muito em você no volante depois de beber.

─Poxa Saori, eu não sou tão barbero assim não... e você acha mesmo que um cavaleiro como nós poderia se machucar em um acidente de carro? – disse com ironia.

─Esqueceu que temos corpos frágeis quando estamos sem armadura e quando não utilizamos nossos cosmos pra nos proteger Seiya? – disse Shiryu.

─Não seja por isso, eu posso manter o meu cosmo alto o tempo todo. – disse convencido.

─Totalmente desnecessário... não liga pra ele Saori, eu sei onde é e venho te buscar... na volta você chama um de seus motoristas. – disse Shiryu.

─É melhor assim mesmo. – disse Saori.

─Aff, ninguém confia em mim. – disse Seiya indignado.

─Para de reclamar e vamos logo que você demora uma eternidade pra encontrar suas roupas naquele armário bagunçado. – disse Shiryu, já sabia como era organizada as coisas de Seiya.

─Eu venho buscar elas Shiryu. – disse Hyoga que até então estava calado.

─Mas você não sabe onde é... – disse o libriano.

─Vocês me ensinam. – disse ainda insistindo, pois queria falar com Saori a sós e não queria que ninguém percebesse.

─Mas vocês fazem o maior awê por pouca coisa mesmo heim... Deixa o pato vir buscar, ele não é tão burro a ponto de não saber se localizar. – disse Ikki.

─Como assim 'não é tão burro'? Já quer a revanche agora frango? – disse o loiro ofendido.

─O Hyoga não é burro Ikki, é a ultima coisa que ele seria. – disse Shun defendendo o amigo.

─Porque você defende tanto o pato Shun? Devia defender a mim. – disse Ikki.

─Não implica com o Shun, Ikki. Além do mais foi você que começou. – disse o loiro já aborrecido com aquela conversa.

─Ahhhh. Lá vão vocês de novo, e agora até você Shun... tá bom Hyoga, já que insiste... – disse Seiya já chamando o loiro pra explicar onde era o lugar.

E assim ficaram de se encontrar no local designado por Seiya. Hyoga ficou de passar na mansão de Saori pra busca ela e Marin.

Ele foi pra casa se arrumou muito rapidamente, vantagem de ser organizado, um dos ensinamentos de Camus que era bastante rígido nesse sentido também. Chegou bastante cedo na mansão. Estacionou o carro, entrou e dirigiu-se pros aposentos de Saori, ele ainda não tinha sentido o cosmo de Marin próximo e achou bom já que queria falar a sós com a deusa.

Antes mesmo de bater na porta Saori o chama.

─Pode entrar Hyoga. – disse Saori lá de dentro.

Às vezes até se assustava com essa habilidade dela de também sentir o cosmo das pessoas próximo.

─Er... Com licença. Posso falar com você Saori? – disse ainda na brecha da porta e um pouco envergonhado e sem olha-la, não era de ficar entrando no quarto de garotas ainda mais sendo de Saori.

─Pode sim... Entra Hyoga, estou vestida. – disse rindo da atitude do aquariano.

Quando entrou viu que ela estava vestida com uma saia rodada lilás e uma blusa branca, mas ainda não estava pronta, sem maquiagem. – _é bonita até sem maquiagem_. – pensou.

─Percebi que queria falar comigo antes de sair, o que é? – disse com aquele tom de mãe preocupada com o filho. Ele estava vestido com uma calça social preta e uma camisa azul escura, estava simples, mas elegante. _– bastante apropriado, está bonito, os outros não vão deixar de perceber. _– pensou.

─Er... é sobre o que você me falou ontem no santuario. - entrou, mas continuou na porta sem olha-la fixamente e olhando pros lados, estava bastante desconfortável em vê-la tão natural e despojada, não se sentia digno de vê-la assim.

─Olha pra mim Hyoga, não precisa ter vergonha, venha. – disse rindo e o chamando pra sentar-se ao seu lado no pequeno sofá que tinha no amplo quarto. E assim ele fez.

─Eu queria que você me explicasse melhor aquela historia de que meu retorno iria mudar muita coisa, o que exatamente você quis dizer com aquilo? – perguntou de cabeça baixa.

─Olhe pra mim. – disse levantando o queixo dele. – Você percebeu alguma coisa diferente nos outros? – disse com um sorriso.

─Sim.

─O que exatamente? – disse já esperançosa. – _finalmente as coisas vão começar a andar._ – Saori pensou.

Suspirou. ─Percebi coisas diferentes em todos, principalmente no Shun, Ikki e Shiryu. – disse com os pensamentos vagos, lembrando-se dos acontecimentos do dia anterior.

─Eu avisei que todos estavam mudados, mas continue. – disse sorrindo.

─O Shun anda mais emotivo do que de costume, e percebi que a maior parte das vezes é comigo... Percebi que o Shiryu se perde olhando pra mim, e eu ainda não sei por quê... O Ikki... Bom, o Ikki me propôs uma trégua que eu até achei bom, sempre quis ser mais amigo dele, apesar de que hoje nos desentendemos algumas vezes, mas propor uma trégua e ser mais suscetível, ainda mais comigo não faz o gênero dele. – disse listando as coisas que achou estranhas desde que chegou.

─É... Você percebeu muita coisa em um único dia. – disse sorrindo, pensou que ele demoraria mais pra perceber as reações dos amigos.

─O que isso tudo tem a ver com o que você me disse no santuario? Esses comportamentos são só porque eu voltei? E eles estão mesmo infelizes? Porque eu não avaliei isso ainda. – disse com esperanças que ela lhe esclarecesse tudo de uma vez.

─Não posso dizer, isso você vai ter que descobrir sozinho. – disse simplesmente.

─Ah Saori, se era pra me encher de enigmas não devia ter dito pra te procurar, eu não sou idiota, você está me escondendo alguma coisa. – disse já impaciente.

─Deixa de ser chato Hyoga, descobrir as coisas sozinho faz parte de todo o processo de harmonização que eu te falei. – disse já impaciente também, ele queria saber tudo de mão beijada. Pareciam dois irmãos, tinham esses momentos que decidiam por se tratarem informalmente até chegar a esse ponto, até mesmo a vergonha do aquariano de olha-la tinha passado.

─O que isso tem a ver com o comportamento deles? Eu só quero saber o porquê de tudo isso e o que eu posso fazer pra mudar. – disse indignado pela falta de informação.

─Eu já te falei, te dei conselhos do que deveria fazer... Você tem que conversar mais com todos eles, ouvir mais, compartilhar informações... Enfim tentar ser mais intimo deles. – disse com a maior naturalidade.

─Só isso não ajuda Saori, você tá me escondendo alguma coisa mesmo. – disse a olhando desconfiado.

─Já falei que descobrir sozinho vai te ajudar a fazer suas escolhas.

─Que escolhas? – disse surpreso.

─Ah, já falei demais, você vai descobrir com o tempo, agora sai que a Marin já chegou. – disse levantando e empurrando o loiro pra fora do quarto.

─Mas...

─Sem 'mas', sai logo. – disse rindo da impaciência do aquariano.

Chegou na porta e viram Marin pronta pra bater.

─Oi Marin, vem, entra que o Hyoga já tá saindo. – disse sorrindo e Marin não pode deixar de achar situação mais estranha.

─Oi Marin. – disse o aquariano.

─Oi Hyoga, o que faz aqui? – disse Marin tentando entender o que se passava.

─Ele vai nos levar pra boate e veio só conversar antes disso, mas já está de saída... Vamos que você ainda tem que se arrumar. – disse como uma adolescente animada, expulsando o loiro e puxando Marin pra dentro do quarto pra se arrumarem já que a amazona estava com simples roupas do dia a dia no santuario.

─Eu quero explicações depois viu Saori. – disse gritando antes dela fechar a porta na cara dele.

Suspirou. ─Mulheres... vão demorar uma eternidade pra se arrumar... vou esperar na sala de estar senão vou cansar aqui em pé. – pensou já se retirando já que Saori conseguiu se livrar dele sem responder as perguntas que ele fez.

...

Hyoga desligou o celular pra falar com Saori, mas esqueceu-se de ligar de novo depois que foi praticamente expulso do quarto dela, deitou-se no sofá pra esperar as garotas se arrumarem e descansar um pouco, não demorou muito e o cansaço do dia o atingiu, adormeceu em menos de cinco minutos. Estava com um braço embaixo da cabeça e o outro repousava em seu abdômen.

Shun recebeu uma ligação de Seiya dizendo que ele tinha passado o endereço errado pra Hyoga e que ele não atendia ao telefone, então o virginiano se arrumou rapidamente e dirigiu-se pra mansão pra leva-los ele mesmo, pois sabia o endereço certo e não conseguia falar com Hyoga que realmente não atendia o celular... Sem dar maiores explicações pro irmão, ele foi em seu carro já bastante alvoroçado com medo que Hyoga já tivesse saído com as garotas pro endereço errado.

Chegou à mansão e ficou aliviado em sentir o cosmo deles ainda lá, perguntou pra Tatsumi onde estavam exatamente e o mesmo disse que Saori ainda estava se arrumando com Marin e Hyoga estava na sala de estar esperando. Então dirigiu-se pra sala pra esperar junto dele. Chegou lá e percebeu que o cômodo estava um tanto mais frio que o restante da mansão e viu o loiro deitado no longo sofá da sala com as pernas erguidas no braço do sofá. Olhou pro telefone na mesa próxima e bateu a mão na testa.

─Porque eu não pensei em ligar pra mansão? Afff. Como eu sou idiota. – Shun pensou.

Shun aproximou-se mais e viu que o loiro adormecia profundamente.

─Mas olha só, está dormindo, depois diz: "eu sei o meu limite", "um simples treino não fará mal algum, afinal somos cavaleiros fortes", pelo visto não é tão forte assim, é um teimoso mesmo, e nem dormiu a tarde querendo dar uma de resistente, parece até o Ikki. – pensou o virginiano enquanto se aproximava do loiro adormecido.

Sentou-se no chão ao lado do aquariano, não o acordaria ainda, realmente parecia muito cansado, obviamente o excesso de trabalho o estava prejudicando muito a ponto de adormecer daquele jeito, naquela posição.

─Ele é lindo enquanto dorme, parece um anjo. – pensou enquanto acariciava os cabelos do loiro e o observando melhor aproveitando o momento, o russo estava vestido socialmente, a camisa estava com os primeiros botões abertos por causa do calor que o loiro sentia.

Passou as mãos dos cabelos pro rosto do loiro, começou a acaricia-lo, ficou um tempo assim. - _afinal o que está dando em mim?_ – pensou enquanto suas mãos iam descendo pro pescoço do loiro e em seguida pro seu peito. – _ele tem uma pele tão macia, tão boa de sentir, parece cetim, tão branca. _– seus dedos mais ousados iam mais pra dentro da camisa do aquariano que ainda dormia profundamente. Parecia hipnotizado, queria mais contato, balançou a cabeça desfazendo o contato repentinamente. – _Mas o que deu em mim pra ir tão longe? Droga, tenho que me controlar._ – pensou martirizando-se e em seguida repousando os olhos em cima do russo de novo, ainda dormia, como consegue? Voltou a acariciar o rosto do aquariano, afastando a franja farta, passou os dedos pelos lábios, pequenos demais, rosados, ficou ali pensando em como queria senti-los. Inconscientemente foi se aproximando mais, e mais, sem nem ao menos se dar conta já estava próximo dos lábios dele e enfim o beijou. Um pequeno roçar, a boca do loiro estava entreaberta, insinuou sua língua pra entrar, mas apenas lambeu aqueles lábios, voltou pra posição original, o loiro ainda dormia profundamente, aproximou-se de novo, depois de provar uma vez o que tanto queria e que há tanto tempo queria, aproveitaria a oportunidade, mas agora estava fazendo uma leve pressão, tinha um gosto tão bom que o inebriava e não conseguia parar, ainda o beijava com cuidado pra não acorda-lo enquanto suas mãos ousavas insinuavam entrar na camisa dele desatando alguns botões.

...

Hyoga sonhava de novo, mas não era um pesadelo, era uma vaga lembrança que tinha de sua mãe. Estava em um grande salão com ela, era um salão amplo e com um grande piano bastante refinado no canto, era noite, o salão estava repleto de pessoas elegantes que dançavam primorosamente, sua mãe também estava elegante com um longo vestido branco e sentada junto ao piano e tocava uma linda melodia enquanto ele, apenas um garotinho curioso acompanhava os movimentos de suas mãos.

Ela era majestosa, seus movimentos eram sublimes e leves, tocava com perfeição e com grande sentimento, parecia querer demostrar todo seu amor através da musica, ele a acompanhava sentado ao seu lado com roupas também refinadas e bastante adoráveis pra um menino de cinco anos que se parecia muito com ela.

Ela terminou de tocar e sorriu pra ele, um sorriso terno e cheio de carinho, acariciou seus cabelos como uma mãe carinhosa, ele sorriu de volta agarrando-se na cintura dela. Todos aplaudiram assim que ela parou de tocar, podia ver os rostos de admiração deles, tudo era lindo, principalmente a linda fada que ele abraçava.

─ мама. – disse baixinho.

─ Дорогой сын. – Natássia disse com um sorriso.

Nunca mais queria sair daquele momento, era uma lembrança a muito perdida e que agora ele se alegrava muito de relembrar. Sorriu. Há muito tempo não sonhava assim.

Quando acordou daquela lembrança, ainda de olhos fechados e sonolento foi recobrando a consciência aos poucos quando sentiu uma leve pressão em seus lábios, foi se remexendo aos poucos quando sentiu aquela pressão o abandonar de súbito e então aos poucos ele foi abrindo os olhos.

Shun sentiu os lábios de Hyoga se mexer, ele sorria, mas já estava acordando. –_Droga, perdi o controle._ – pensou e se levantou rapidamente antes do aquariano abrir os olhos.

Hyoga acordou tonto, tinha tido um sonho maravilhoso que a muito tempo não tinha o privilegio de ter, abriu os olhos aos poucos e viu Shun que parecia nervoso de pé ao seu lado, ele olhava pros lados evitando olha-lo diretamente, mexia as mãos sem saber onde coloca-las.

─Shun? O que faz aqui? – disse sonolento, esfregando os olhos e já se sentando.

─Er, e-eu, bom... eu vim, vim buscar vocês. – disse bastante nervoso.

─Buscar? Por quê? – disse baixando o olhar e estranhando que mais dois botões da sua camisa estavam abertos.

─O Seiya te passou o endereço errado, então eu vim buscar vocês antes de irem pro endereço errado. – disse ainda sem olha-lo.

─Aquele Seiya é uma coisa mesmo heim. – disse se espreguiçando e repousando as mãos no colo para enfim prestar atenção no virginiano.

─O que você tem? – disse pendendo a cabeça pro lado um pouco desconfiado.

─Na-nada, por quê? – disse se fazendo de desentendido se sentado na poltrona ao lado do grande sofá e cutucando o estofado pra manter as mãos ocupadas.

─Sei lá, você tá estranho.

─É impressão sua Hyoga, você imagina demais. – disse olhando pro chão. – _droga, será que ele percebeu?_ – pensou.

─Hm... Shun, er... você estava me... Não deixa pra lá. – disse balançando a cabeça. –_mas que tolice, nunca aconteceria, deve ter sido minha imaginação._– pensou. Observou em como o virginiano estava vestido, com uma calça também social preta e uma camisa verde bastante escura e de seda em combinação com seus cabelos que estavam presos por um frouxo rabo de cavalo, estava vermelho e isso o deixava bastante adorável. _– Está bonito_. – pensou Hyoga.

Saori e Marin aparecem já lindamente arrumadas e prontas pra sair.

─E então, vamos Hyoga? – disse Saori sorridente.

─O que faz aqui Shun? – Marin perguntou.

─O Seiya passou o endereço errado pro Hyoga então eu vim buscar vocês. – disse se levantando rapidamente pra fugir do olha do loiro.

─Tinha que ser o Seiya mesmo. – disse Marin aborrecida com o pupilo.

─Mas porque você não ligou Shun? – disse Saori.

─Nem pensei nisso. – disse olhando pro nada todo avoado.

Dirigiram-se pra boate com Hyoga levando Saori e Marin em seu carro enquanto seguia Shun no outro carro.

Chegaram e viram Ikki chegando na entrada, foram ao encontro dele. Ele estava com calças sociais pretas e uma camisa branca, deixando-o bastante elegante, mas ainda com aquele ar poderoso de dono da situação que só ele conseguia transmitir até quando não tinha a intenção.

─Irmão, desculpe eu não ter explicado direito minha saída. – disse Shun já se explicando pro irmão.

─Tudo bem Shun, isso é culpa daquele jumento alado. – disse Ikki aborrecido.

─Não fala assim Ikki. – disse Shun fazendo bico.

─Eles já estão aí, o Seiya me ligou agora a pouco. – disse Hyoga colocando as chaves no bolso e vindo com as garotas ao seu lado. Marin estava com um vestido vermelho com pouco decote, mas um tanto insinuante, quanto a Saori estava com uma saia e uma blusa com decote também, era raro vê-la tão informal, mas ainda assim atraente, porém o leonino só reparou no loiro.

─Então vamos entrar. - disse Saori.

Era uma boate bastante badalada, e cara, mas eles entraram sem problemas por estarem com Saori, que era bastante conhecida e terem todo aquele ar de pessoas poderosas, Shun com aquele ar doce, mas elegante assim como Ikki que parecia um empresário poderoso, ainda mais com a dona das grandes empresas Kido, Saori que foi entrando com Marin, uma ruiva linda e Hyoga que tinha todo aquele ar russo elegante, e parecia ser um estrangeiro poderoso, então as pessoas concluíam que dinheiro não faltava, e era até verdade. Já na entrada avistaram Shiryu, Seiya e Seika em uma mesa um pouco longe da danceteria. O local estava agitado e o som alto.

Foram até eles e se sentaram.

─Até que enfim, vocês demoraram demais. – disse Seiya.

─Por sua culpa Seiya. – disse Shun.

─Você é mesmo uma figura Seiya, como é que você passa o endereço errado pro Hyoga heim. – disse Marin.

─Foi sem querer, eu pensei numa coisa e disse outra, acontece com todo mundo, ora. – disse dando e ombros.

─Foi mal Hyoga. – disse Shiryu assumindo a culpa pelo amigo.

─Tudo bem, não foi nada demais. – disse o loiro tranquilamente.

─Vocês tão estressados demais, tá bom da gente começar a beber pra passar. – disse Seiya.

─Boa ideia, tenho que me distrair senão vou querer te partir ao meio cavalo voador. – disse Ikki acenando pro garçom.

─Olha o estresse, olha o estresse. – disse Seiya.

As garotas se cumprimentaram alegremente e começaram a conversar um pouco afastadas.

O garçom chega e eles pedem as bebidas.

─Eu quero uma vodka. – disse Seiya.

─Eu também. – disse Shiryu.

─Eu quero uma cerveja. – disse Ikki.

─Eu quero um uísque, e bem gelado, por favor. – disse Hyoga.

─Eu quero leite. – disse Shun fazendo todos olharem pra ele assustados. ─hahahaha. Tô brincando, eu quero um uísque também. – disse rindo da reação de seus amigos.

─O que as garotas vão querer? – Shiryu perguntou.

─Três licores de maçã. – disse Marin em concordância com as outras, depois viraram-se e continuaram a conversar.

Enquanto esperavam as bebidas começaram a conversar também.

─A Shunrei deixou você vir numa boa Shiryu? - Hyoga perguntou.

─Bom, digamos que ela sabe que eu tô aqui... - disse o libriano.

─rsrsrsrsrs. É serio?

─Vish, acredite Hyoga aquela lá é ciumeetaaa... Ela só deixa o Shiryu sair se for com ela pendurada. - comentou Seiya torcendo o nariz, sendo que ele também tinha ciúmes do libriano, mas preferia ficar na dele, apesar de ver a toda hora Shiryu direcionando olhares pro loiro desligado, mas de Hyoga ele não tinha tantos ciúmes já que sabia que o aquariano não dava a mínima pro moreno.

─Não chega a tanto Seiya... Mas quando eu liguei pra ela avisando que íamos sair ela faltou me estrangular por telefone. – disse fazendo uma careta enquanto lembrava-se do ocorrido.

─Imagino. Lembrei-me daquela vez que saímos e ela fez você passar vexame só porque a garçonete perguntou seu nome. Rsrsrsrs - disse Ikki.

As bebidas chegaram e eles começaram a beber enquanto conversavam.

─Sem comentários Ikki. - disse Shiryu.

─É mesmo... Mas aquela garçonete tava se insinuando demais mesmo. - disse Seiya.

─Ficou com ciúmes Seiya? - Ikki comentou rindo.

─Cla-claro que não, onde já se viu eu com ciúmes do Shiryu. - disse Seiya bastante nervoso e olhando pros lados.

─Mas eu não falei me referindo ao Shiryu e sim aquela garçonete gostosa. - disse o leonino com um sorriso irônico fazendo Seiya se encolher mais na cadeira de tanta vergonha, fazendo o libriano o olhar confuso e desconfiado.

─Pelo menos a Shunrei não bateu na garçonete. - disse Shun rindo.

─Então você tá ferrado quando chegar em casa. - disse Hyoga.

─Ela saiu com umas amigas também, então não vou nem ligar, se ela pode eu também posso. - disse o libriano dando de ombros.

─Pode levar bronca também. - disse Shun rindo.

─E você Shun? Tem namorada? - Hyoga perguntou desinteressadamente fazendo Shun quase engasgar com a bebida. Até então o virginiano evitava olha-lo nos olhos com medo que qualquer olhar pudesse revelar o que ele fez com o loiro enquanto ele dormia.

─ .Coff. E-eu, er... . Na-não tenho não, mas que pergunta Hyoga. Por quê?

─Nossa Shun, foi uma simples pergunta. Que nervosismo todo é esse? - disse Seiya.

─Nada... Quer dizer, só fiquei surpreso, só isso. - disse bastante vermelho e bebendo um gole a cada palavra.

─Desculpe, te ofendi? - o loiro perguntou enquanto bebia tranquilamente. - _mas que droga, porque ele sempre tinha que parecer tão educado e elegante? Isso me faz parecer pior ainda, um caipira, droga. – _Shun pensou.

─NÃO. Quer dizer, você me pegou de surpresa só isso. - mais nervoso não podia estar.

─Mas porque você não tem namorada? Você é tão bonito e eu lembro que no torneio galáctico as garotas faltaram correr pra arena atrás de você. - disse Hyoga deixando Shun nas nuvens - _ele me acha bonito, ele me acha bonito, ele me acha bonito. - _pensou_._

─É mesmo, e você não pegou nenhuma né Shun? - disse Seiya.

─Mas que vulgar Seiya, não é "pegar", são senhoritas e merecem o devido respeito. – disse com pose de cavalheiro.

─Desculpe... Mas eu nunca te vi com nenhuma garota Shun, nem mesmo com a June, acho que ela gosta de você... - disse Seiya.

Shun faltou engasgar de novo.

─Mas que ideia Seiya, eu considero a June uma irmã pra mim.

─A June é muito bonita. - Hyoga disse fazendo todos olharem pra ele.

─Quê que foi? Também sou homem ora, e eu reparei nela na reunião ontem.

─Mas você não muda mesmo né Hyoga, essa sua cara inocente não me engana mais. - disse Seiya.

─Tinha esquecido que você era mulherengo pato, essa carinha de comportado é pra enganar mesmo. - disse Ikki.

─Não posso nem olhar agora? - disse o loiro indignado.

─Sua noiva não vai gostar nada disso Hyoga, ela deve ser igual à Shunrei, mas diferente de mim com você ela vai ter toda razão. - disse Shiryu.

─Afff. Já falei que ela não é minha noiva e agora eu não posso olhar pra uma garota que já tô secando ela é?

─Bem vindo ao mundo das mulheres. – disse Shiryu.

─O que estão falando aí heim? – disse Seika que estava ouvindo um pouco da conversa.

─Nada não mana. – disse Seiya sorrindo sem graça.

─Hunf. – disse Marin e voltaram a conversar sem se importar com eles.

─De quem vocês tão falando afinal de contas? - disse Shun voltando ao assunto e já impaciente com aquele enigma.

─Da Eire. - disse Hyoga.

─Eire? A Eire do orfanato? - disse Shun.

─É. - disse Hyoga.

─Pensei que tinha terminado com aquela lá antes de partir. – disse Shun indignado como se o loiro estivesse fazendo alguma coisa errada.

─Bom, ela insistiu e acabamos voltando... Quer dizer, ainda não falei pessoalmente com ela desde que parti, mas ficamos nos falando por cartas desde então. – disse Hyoga estranhando a atitude rude do virginiano.

─Mas que tipo de relacionamento é esse pato? Se fosse comigo não ia durar nem um dia. - disse Ikki aborrecido também por saber que Hyoga estava mesmo comprometido.

─Realmente, nem se pode chamar isso de relacionamento ainda mais com aquela garota. – disse Shun mais do que aborrecido.

─Eu falei pra ele. – disse Shiryu.

─O que tem de errado em ser com ela? – disse o loiro desconfiado.

─Bom, er... ela, ela era possessiva, controladora, extremamente ciumenta, manipuladora... quer que eu continue? – disse Shun irritado.

─É verdade, ela era isso tudo mesmo. – disse Shiryu.

─Não ficaria com uma garota assim nem que ela fosse a maior gata. – disse Ikki.

─Não estou entendendo essa cisma de vocês com ela, eu já sabia que muitos dos cavaleiros não gostavam dela por ela ter sido usada por Éris, mas aí já é demais, pensei que teria pelo menos o apoio de vocês, e ela nem é tudo isso, eu sei que ela não é perfeita... Ninguém é, mas vocês já estão exagerando. – disse o loiro aborrecido mais ainda bastante frio e calmo.

─Não estamos exagerando, não gosto dela, desde que a vi pela primeira vez no orfanato... sabia que tinha alguma coisa muito errada com ela. – disse Shun com expressões bastante irritadas recordando do dia em que conheceram Eire.

─Bom, você viu errado então Shun, a Eire é uma pessoa carinhosa, gentil, doce, determinada, boa moça... quer que eu continue? – disse com ironia. - _afinal qual o problema deles?_ – pensou.

─Você que está vendo qualidades onde não existe Alexei. – disse Shun.

─Lá vão vocês de novo me chamando pelo primeiro nome, sempre fazem isso quando estão irritados comigo. Quer saber... Olha... esquece, vocês não entendem, nem sei porque estamos falando da minha vida. – disse suspirado, odiava brigar, ainda mais com Shun.

─Deixem o Hyoga em paz gente, ele sabe o que faz. – disse Seiya que estava quieto até então pra que não sobrasse pra ele. Fazendo todos o olharem irritados e o fazendo se encolher na cadeira. _– devia ter ficado quieto mesmo_. – pensou.

Ficaram um tempo quietos em silencio.

─Você gosta dela? – disse Shun falando mais calmo de cabeça baixa. Suas lagrimas queriam sair mais ele preferiu segura-las, não faria essa cena na frente de seus amigos. E Hyoga estranhou mais ainda aquela pergunta.

─Er... Sim, eu acho. – disse sem confiança. Afinal muito tempo se passou desde que viu Eire, ela deve ter mudado muito também, mas deixou Shun mais triste ainda, apesar do virginiano ter notado a duvida com que Hyoga confirmou a pergunta. – ele nem sabe se gosta dela de verdade, talvez nem sinta nada muito forte... amor, parece ser longe disso. – pensou melhor e sorriu discretamente.

─Com licença, tenho que andar um pouco. – disse Ikki irritado e se levantando. Não queria mais continuar ali com a pessoa de quem gostava dizendo que gostava de outra e que por sinal nem o merecia. Mas jamais diria isso a ele, desconfiariam, então decidiu por aparentar que desgostava mesmo da garota mesmo que pouco se importasse com qual garota o loiro estivesse ele ainda estaria triste. Foi sentar-se no bar. Fazendo todos estranharem aquela atitude.

As garotas que conversavam afastadas mal perceberam o clima que se instalou entre eles.

─Desculpe gente, não queria causar isso tudo, melhor eu me retirar. – disse o loiro assumindo toda a culpa por aquele clima ter pairado sobre eles, já estava se retirando.

─NÃO. Fica Oga, nós que exageramos, desculpa. – disse Shun, não queria que o loiro fosse embora naquela situação, nunca gostou de brigar com ele o que era raro de acontecer, ainda mais porque ele não tinha culpa de nada dos ciúmes dele.

─Desculpe também Hyoga, sua vida não é da nossa conta. – disse Shiryu.

─Não digam isso, vocês são minha família, meus amigos, podem dar sua opinião porque vocês fazem parte da minha vida também, e esse tipo de coisa é inevitável que aconteça de vez em quando nas famílias, apenas temos que estar preparados pra lidar com momentos assim. – disse Hyoga ainda frio e calmo, realmente era pupilo de Camus, pra manter essa frieza inabalável.

─Tudo bem Oga, mas não vá, por favor. – disse o virginiano segurando a mão do loiro.

─Não vou, mas vou falar com seu irmão agora. – disse sorrindo acariciando os cabelos do virginiano e em seguida se levantando e indo falar com Ikki que ainda estava emburrado no bar, engraçado como ele tinha que resolver as coisas como se fosse o único responsável.

Chegou perto do balcão e viu Ikki se afundar em copos e mais copos de cerveja. Sentou-se no banco ao lado, fazendo o leonino o notar pelo frescor de seu perfume, mas preferiu fingir que o ignorava.

─Um uísque, por favor. – pediu pra garota que atendia e que insinuantemente piscou pro loiro que apenas ignorou, o leonino viu a cena e faltou partir pra cima dela. – _pena que é uma garota, senão.._. – pensou.

─O que você quer pato? – disse dando-se por vencido o olhando de lado.

─Vai me dizer o que foi aquilo ou vou ter que adivinhar? – disse o loiro pegando o copo e levando a boca, prendendo a atenção do leonino que o observava discretamente de lado.

─Aquilo o que pato? – disse desviando o olhar e olhando pro seu próprio copo brincando com as bordas.

─Por que se irritou tanto frango? – disse se virando pro leonino que ainda estava de lado e evitava olha-lo.

─Eu não me irritei, apenas não gosto de ouvir besteiras então resolvi me retirar. – disse Ikki franzindo cenho.

─Não foi o que pareceu... Você se preocupa comigo Ikki, eu sei disso... Obrigado. – disse sorrindo e tocando no ombro do leonino.

O leonino finalmente o olhou, ficaram um tempo assim, com Ikki, com seus olhos azuis escuros e intensos, impenetráveis, que davam medo em qualquer pessoa, mas com o aquariano ele não conseguia, o loiro não tinha medo dele, nunca teve, era sempre ele que o desafiava abertamente, uma prova disso era ele ter ido falar com ele naquela situação, uma pessoa sensata não se atreveria a incomoda-lo quando via que ele estava irritado, mas com o loiro era diferente, ele enfrentava, não se importava se ele gostava ou não daquela atitude, apenas agia, e lá estava ele tentando desvendar aqueles olhos azul celestes, como era difícil saber o que ele estava pensando, era frustrante, mas até que se saia bem, muitas vezes eles tinham uma concordância muda que só com o olhar sabiam o que um e outro estava pensando. Às vezes o leonino o olhava em algumas situações e o loiro percebia, sorria e respondia a duvida que ele tinha em mente e o leonino fazia o mesmo, como ele conseguia o leonino ainda não sabia, pareciam se conhecer tão bem, mesmo com brigas e provocações ainda se entendiam melhor do que qualquer um, sabiam que era uma forma de mantê-los unidos.

─Me preocupo com você sim pato, assim como me preocupo com qualquer pessoa. – disse bastante sério depois de um tempo.

─Eu sei disso, mas comigo você se preocupa bem mais. – disse sorrindo tranquilamente bebendo um gole de sua bebida.

─Estou mole com você pato... Está convencido demais. – disse com um pequeno sorriso.

─Sou mesmo, e já temos um progresso, você está sorrindo... – ficou um pouco mais sério. ─Desculpe pelo que houve, não quis aborrece-lo Ikki, não estou cumprindo a trégua. – disse sorrindo e afastando a franja dos olhos e fazendo o leonino se prender novamente naquele gesto. – _a que ponto cheguei... Como apenas um simples gesto desse loiro pode me deixar assim? _– pensou.

─Tudo bem. Não foi culpa sua. Eu o provoquei muito hoje também. – disse desviando o olhar do loiro senão não conseguiria mais se concentrar.

Ficou um tempo em silencio de novo.

─Er... É serio com a garota? – disse brincando com as bordas do copo de novo, ainda triste, fazendo o loiro o olhar desconfiado e enfim se virar de novo pra sua bebida. Ficou um tempo calado, parecia escolher as palavras.

─Não sei ainda, na verdade não quis voltar com ela ou ter qualquer tipo de relacionamento tão cedo... Mas ela insistiu, então eu cedi... Estou só há tanto tempo... Então eu pensei... bom, que uma companhia não faria mal algum... mas eu não a amo se é isso que quer saber, nunca a amei pra falar a verdade, apesar de ainda achar que ela é uma boa escolha, talvez isso mude com o tempo, quem sabe se eu tentar me esforçar um pouco eu possa gostar mais dela... Além do mais se passaram tantos anos, faz dois anos que tenho me comunicado com ela frequentemente, e não acho certo dispensa-la logo agora que voltei, então vou ao menos tentar... Tenho tantas coisas pra resolver, tanto trabalho, tanto pra organizar em minha vida... Tantos problemas... – disse suspirando numa expressão bastante cansada repousando o copo no balcão, massageando as têmporas, deixando o leonino bastante surpreso por ele ter falado tanto, ele nunca foi de falar muito, viu novamente aquela dor nos seus olhos, parecia lutar emocionalmente contra alguma coisa, estava desgastado, cansado, era a mesma melancolia que viu antes dele partir.

Martirizou-se por fazê-lo lembrar daquilo, seja lá o que for, ele estava ali tentando entender o chilique que o leonino deu quando saiu da mesa, tentando fazer as pazes por algo que ele nem entendia ainda o porque e nem tinha culpa, parecia ter tantos problemas e ainda tentava manter a harmonia entre todos. Mas estava até um tanto feliz por ele ter dito que não era nada serio com a garota. _─Sou mesmo um idiota, só pensei em mim e não vi que o deixaria assim... Não quero ver tristeza nesses olhos, não quero vê-lo sofrer._ – pensou.

─Tudo bem, estou aqui. – disse e inconscientemente repousou a mão na cabeça do loiro fazendo uma leve caricia em seus cabelos, e fazendo o aquariano se assustar com aquele contato, mas ele não o desfez, queria conforta-lo de alguma maneira. O russo o olhou confuso por um tempo, o leonino passou a mão dos cabelos e começou a acariciar seu rosto e sua nuca, o olhava intensamente. Passou a observar todo o rosto do loiro a sua frente, seus cabelos rebeldes emoldurando o rosto pálido, seus olhos, seu nariz, sua boca... Ficou um tempo preso naquela imagem. - _Como é lindo... Gostaria de toca-lo sem limitações, sem censura, queria que ele retribuísse, que dissesse que gosta, que pedisse por mais... Que seus olhos me vissem como eu o vejo agora. – _pensou ainda com a carícia e com o olhar do loiro confuso, talvez estivesse passando dos limites.

─Ikki... Hyoga. – acordou com a voz de Seiya os chamando atrás dele.

Suspirou insatisfeito com a interrupção e parando a caricia, parecia que o aquariano estava suscetível ao contato, já que não o tinha repelido ainda, afinal ele era o que menos tinha contato com o loiro, principalmente fisicamente.

─O que foi Seiya. – disse o loiro balançando a cabeça ainda tentando entender o que se passava.

─Já fizeram as pazes? O Shiryu pediu pra chama-los... Vamos logo, porque as garotas já andaram perguntando o que aconteceu, e se dissermos a verdade elas vão ficar nos dando sermões à noite inteira. – disse o sagitariano desinteressadamente.

─Tá bom, vamos frango. – disse Hyoga já se levantando e recobrando seu ar sereno e frio.

─Vamos. – disse simplesmente.

Chegaram à mesa e Marin e Saori já foram dando broncas enquanto eles se sentavam.

─Já andaram brigado e novo senhores? – disse Saori irritada olhando com uma expressão decepcionada pra Hyoga.

─Não Saori, só um desentendimento e já nos acertamos. – disse Hyoga com uma expressão de que dizia: "deixa de ser chata, mulher".

─Assim espero, não quero nada de brigas aqui, ainda mais por que viemos pra relaxar um pouco. – disse Saori.

─Saori tem razão... Do que vocês falavam? – disse Marin.

─Nada de mais. – disse Shiryu.

─Não estavam falando mal da gente né? – disse Seika.

─Não, imagineee. – disse Seiya rindo e recebendo um olhar irritado da irmã.

─Eu ouvi vocês falando da Shunrei, o que tem ela Shiryu? – disse Saori.

─Nada demais, só falávamos que as mulheres são ciumentas e curiosas demais. – disse Shiryu com um sorriso irônico.

─Não somos não viu, e pelo que eu sei a Shunrei não é nem um pouco ciumenta. – disse Seika.

Assim que ela termina de falar o celular do libriano toca.

─É ela. – disse olhando pro visor do celular e enfim atendendo.

─Oi Shunrei... Calma – disse afastando um pouco o celular do ouvido – estou na boate, eu te avisei... Sim eu sei... Mas você disse que... Tá, tá... O que têm eles?... Sim, estão... Er, ele tá aqui sim, por quê?... ahh, nem pensar, esquece, não vou passar pra ele não... Desculpa mas eu não vou passar pra ele Shunrei, não insista. – disse e ela desligou na cara dele que franziu cenho olhando pro celular.

─O que foi? – disse Seiya.

─Ela perguntou onde eu estava, com quem eu estava, que não deu certo o passeio com as amigas e estranhamente queria falar com você Hyoga. – disse olhando pro aquariano que estranhou a ultima frase.

─O que ela queria? – disse Hyoga.

─Sei lá, talvez que você ficasse de olho nele, já que ela não confia mais em mim, afinal foi eu que os levei pra boate que a garçonete deu em cima do Shiryu. – disse Seiya rindo.

─E ainda se pergunta o porquê da desconfiança né Seiya. – disse Seika sorrindo sarcasticamente pro irmão.

─A culpa não é minha se ela é uma doida ciumenta. – disse Seiya mais sério.

─Bom, talvez só esteja preocupada. – disse Shun.

─Até parece Shun, pelo jeito que ela falou com o Shiryu. – disse Ikki.

─Ela pode estar... – Hyoga ia falando quando seu celular toca. Ele olhou pro visor e estranhou o numero desconhecido.

─Oi, é o Alexei. – disse sério, talvez fosse uma ligação de trabalho da policia, embora estivessem ligando para seu numero pessoal.

─Quem?... Ah, oi Shunrei, tudo bem com você? – disse olhando pra Shiryu e rindo da situação, fazendo o libriano ficar vermelho imediatamente. – Sou eu sim, o Hyoga... É meu primeiro nome... Como foi que você conseguiu meu... Hum, sei, sei... Como assim?... Sim, estou... Ele está na minha frente agora mesmo... Ah sim, entendo... Posso sim... Não se preocupe que ele está em boas mãos... Vou ficar de olho sim. Rsrsrsrsrs... Certo, certo... De nada. Até logo. – disse finalizando a ligação e sorrindo.

─Como ela pôde? – disse o libriano com as mãos no rosto suspirando envergonhado.

─Bom, ela pegou meu numero na sua agenda e me ligou pra pedir pra ficar de olho em você, ela disse que confia em mim pra isso, já que eu sou comportado e o Seiya não. – disse rindo. – disse ainda pra você não exagerar na bebida porque ela vai te esperar acordada pra vocês conversarem. – disse rindo colocando o celular no bolso.

Todos caíram rindo. Deixando Shiryu mais vermelho ainda.

─Ela passou dos limites... Vou ligar pra ela agora. – disse se levantando e discando o numero da namorada.

─Não falei que ela era doida. – disse Seiya rindo.

─Fica quieto Seiya. – disse Marin, mas ainda tentando esconder o sorriso.

Shiryu voltou com uma expressão irritada.

─E aí? – Shun perguntou.

─Ela não atende. – disse sentando-se.

─Você vai ter que ouvir muito quando chegar... Ela vai estar sentada no sofá com as luzes apagadas, com rolos na cabeça e um batedor de carne em mãos. hahahahahahahaha – disse Ikki rindo.

─Irmão – disse Shun olhando torto pro leonino.

─Hunf. – Shiryu estava irritado demais pra responder. – _onde já se vi? Ficar me monitorando e ainda por cima ligar pro Hyoga pra fazer isso, ela está passando dos limites._– pensou.

─Deixa pra lá Shiryu, podia ser pior. – disse Shun tocando no ombro do amigo.

─Tem razão, vou esquecer ela por enquanto e aproveitar a noite. – disse o moreno suspirando.

─Você tem toda razão amigo, comemore sua liberdade por enquanto. – disse Ikki levantando o copo e bebendo um gole em seguida.

─As garotas são todas iguais. – disse Seiya bebendo sua vodka e fazendo sinal pro garçom levar outra rodada pra eles.

─Ei, não generalize Seiya. – disse Marin.

─Esqueçam essa historia, vamos nos divertir mais. – disse Seika puxando Marin e Saori pra dançarem.

─Vamos gente. – disse Saori chamando os rapazes.

─Vamos Shun... Hyoga. – disse Seika piscando pro loiro, e isso chamou a atenção do irmão.

─Ei, quê isso aí heim Seika e você Hyoga? – disse o sagitariano franzindo cenho.

─Não posso fazer nada que você quer sempre me controlar Seiya. Eu é que sou a mais velha aqui, então fica quieto. – disse irritada.

─Como você é chata Seika, estou zelando pela sua honra.

─Aff. Honra? Melhor ficar quieto aí na sua Seiya. Vamos dançar Hyoga. – disse sorrindo chamando o loiro de novo.

Hyoga suspirou. ─Não sei dançar Seika, obrigado pelo convite. – disse sem dar à mínima.

─Tirado você heim Hyoga, deixou minha irmã no vácuo. – disse Seiya olhando torto pro loiro.

─Você não sabe o que quer heim Seiya. – disse Shiryu rindo.

─Enfim uma coisa que o pato metido não sabe fazer. – disse Ikki com um sorriso sarcástico.

─Então você se acha um grande dançarino é Ikki? – disse Marin sorrindo.

─Quer que eu mostre. – disse sorrindo pra ruiva.

─Deixem de conversa fiada e vamos de uma vez. – disse Seika puxando Ikki, Shiryu e Seiya pra danceteria, assim como Saori e Marin.

Ficaram somente Shun e Hyoga na mesa, o loiro parecia bastante entediado e o virginiano ainda avoado e olhava vez ou outra pro aquariano do lado oposto da mesa redonda.

─Porque não vai também Shun? – disse o loiro finalmente vendo que o virginiano estava quieto demais.

─Não sei dançar também Oga. – disse um pouco vermelho.

─Vai lá que eles te ensinam. – disse desinteressadamente olhando pros amigos que dançavam animadamente.

─Então vem também. – disse o virginiano finalmente o olhando, mas desviando o olhar logo em seguida que o loiro o olhou também.

─Estou cansado. – disse bebendo um gole de seu uísque vez ou outra.

─Finalmente admitiu. – disse sorrindo.

─É. – disse sorrindo um pouco e olhou fixamente pro virginiano, que ainda evitava olha-lo.

─Está evitando me olhar Shun? – disse simplesmente deixando o virginiano mais vermelho ainda levando o copo a toda hora na boca.

─E-eu não. – disse olhando pra mesa.

─Você está assim desde que saímos da mansão... Está nervoso. Aconteceu alguma coisa? – disse bastante tranquilo.

─Não tô não Oga. É impressão sua de novo.

─Se não estivesse nervoso já teria percebido que seu copo já está vazio faz algum tempo. – disse tranquilamente apontando pro copo do virginiano que faltou engasgar com saliva. _– mas que droga, porque ele tinha que ser sempre tão direto e ainda se manter calmo._ – pensou o virginiano.

─Ah, er... e-eu só estava bebendo as ultimas gotas pra garantir que tinha acabado mesmo. – disse sorrindo nervoso e acenando pro garçom pra lhe levar mais uma rodada, estava bebendo mais do que deveria e já estava começando a ficar tonto.

─Melhor pegar leve com a bebida Shun. – disse observando o virginiano que estava suando um pouco mais.

─Eu aguento Oga. – disse pegando o copo do garçom junto com a garrafa.

─Hm. – ficou um tempo observando Shun sem disfarçar e o deixando mais nervoso ainda, virava o copo de uma única vez e enchia logo em seguida.

─Você ainda não me disse o porquê de não ter namorada Shun. – disse desinteressadamente fazendo o virginiano quase engasgar de novo.

─E-eu, bom, é por que... É por que. Ah Hyoga, porque está interessado nisso. – disse olhando pros lados.

─Tudo bem se não quiser contar. – disse desviando o olhar, aparentemente aquele assunto incomodava o virginiano, então voltou a olhar pros amigos que dançavam.

─Elas não fazem o meu tipo Hyoga. – disse um pouco mais calmo.

─Como assim?

─ Garotas não fazem o meu tipo. – disse ainda nervoso por revelar aquilo.

─Como assim? Todas elas? Só se você quer dizer que... – dessa vez foi o aquariano que quase engasgou quando viu o virginiano baixando o olhar de novo depois do que disse.

─Vo-você gosta de rapazes Shun? – disse já parando de tossir.

─Sim. – disse bastante vermelho e olhando pro copo.

─Ah, bom... Não tem nada de mais nisso... Quer dizer, muitos dos cavaleiros têm essa opção, até mesmo meu mestre. Bom... er... – preferiu ficar calado agora, estava bastante constrangido pela descoberta, mas até que pensando bem Shun sempre foi sensível demais, mais prestativo... Delicado... Amigável... Gostava de moda, das coisas simples que poucos homens notavam... Agora muitas coisas faziam sentido pra ele... Pensou melhor e lembrou-se de muitas ocasiões que passou com o virginiano. ─Será que àquela hora na mansão ele... – pensou.

─Desde quando Shun? – perguntou curioso.

─Na verdade faz pouco tempo... Eu percebi que nunca senti atração por mulheres e o Ikki me aconselhou também pra que eu pudesse entender melhor. – falava bem mais calmo pelo efeito do álcool.

─O que o Ikki sabe sobre isso? – perguntou descrente.

─O Ikki é bissexual Oga. – disse o olhando agora. O aquariano engasgou de novo e olhou pra Ikki que dançava com Marin, nunca tinha imaginado isso, principalmente de Ikki.

─O Ikki? Seu irmão? – disse confuso como se estivesse em outra dimensão e tudo aquilo que ouviu fosse uma loucura.

─Sim, pensei que já soubesse. – disse simplesmente olhando pro irmão também.

─Como eu saberia? Acho que fiquei longe tempo demais mesmo. – disse bebendo sem parar agora também.

─Você acha errado? Quer dizer... Você é cristão e... Sei lá, pensei que fosse contra. – disse baixando o olhar, as reações do loiro não foram nada discretas quanto a sua surpresa.

Hyoga o olhou fixamente agora e ficou bastante sério.

─Não tenho nada contra, a decisão das pessoas são somente delas, e eu não tenho que me meter em suas vidas. Além do mais, meu mestre também é homossexual... eu nunca falei muito a serio sobre isso com ele, mas o Camus é exemplo de tudo pra mim, ele é a minha fonte de admiração e tudo nele eu respeito, não tenho nada contra a opção dele, e se eu o respeito por isso tenho que respeitar os outros também... Eu estou surpreso com você e Ikki, não posso negar, mas isso não muda a visão que eu tenho de vocês, são meus amigos e nada vai mudar isso. – disse bastante sério e confiante.

─É sério Oga? – disse o virginiano com os olhos brilhando, achava que o loiro o desprezaria depois de saber, mas acabou falando, afinal o loiro descobriria uma hora ou outra, e ele estava tendo uma atitude bastante madura, e era o que mais admirava em Hyoga, ele falava o que pensava mesmo que a verdade doesse, era bastante sincero, e não tinha nada contra sua opção e isso o alegrava muito... Ficou até com uma pontada de esperança.

─Sim claro. – disse sorrindo.

─Obrigado Oga, você é um amigo incrível. – disse bastante feliz levantando-se e indo de encontro ao loiro pra abraça-lo.

─Não é pra tanto Shun. – disse recuperando o folego pelo susto do virginiano ter praticamente se jogado pra cima dele.

─É sim, você é demais. Gosto muito de você Oga. – disse lhe dando um beijo na bochecha e se aconchegando mais. A bebida já estava fazendo efeito e ele já estava ficando um tanto mais ousado, mas ainda assim sonolento.

O virginiano ficou sentado ao lado do aquariano o abraçando por vários minutos, tempo até demais, o loiro acabou estranhando e desfez um pouco o contato e notou que Shun tinha cochilado sorrindo no peito dele.

─Aff, esse Shun exagerou na bebida mesmo, é só encostar pra cochilar. – pensou surpreso pelo estado do virginiano. Começou a observa-lo dormindo, era tão bonitinho, parecia um garoto adolescente apesar de já ter dezenove anos. Tinha as bochechas rosadas e sorria, seus lábios eram cheios e avermelhados, parecia um anjinho. Começou a acariciar sua face pouco exposta e o virginiano foi despertando aos poucos de novo e levantou-se meio tonto.

─Ai minha cabeça. – disse fazendo uma careta e massageando as têmporas.

─É efeito da bebida... Eu falei que você estava exagerando. Foi só encostar-se em mim que você cochilou – disse segurando o virginiano pelos ombros.

─É que você é muito confortável. – disse se encostando no peito do loiro de novo que suspirou, Shun já estava ficando bêbado.

─Então tá, mas não se acostuma. – disse dando-se por vencido, mas o virginiano já tinha adormecido de novo e não o ouviu, tinha que segurar o virginiano senão ele ia acabar caindo da cadeira, voltou a beber seu uísque percebendo que já estava ficando sonolento de novo.

Todos voltaram rindo da dança animada que tiveram, chegaram à mesa e viram Shun dormindo encostado no peito de Hyoga e o abraçando pela cintura e o loiro que também dormia com a cabeça deitada na do virginiano, pareciam exaustos, o lugar que estavam era um pouco afastado e escuro, então ninguém os viu pra incomodar.

─Mas olha só, já estão bêbedos. – disse Seiya rindo.

─Owwwnnn. Eles dormiram. – disse Saori.

─Estão tão bonitinhos. – disse Seika.

─O Hyoga está cansado desde o treino de manhã então a bebida foi a dose final e o Shun não aguenta nem dois copos que já tá caindo e hoje ele exagerou. – disse Shiryu olhando um pouco desgostoso com aquela imagem do virginiano abraçado a Hyoga.

─Mas é melhor acorda-los. – disse Marin.

─Acorda Shun. – disse Ikki sacudindo o virginiano pelo ombro que foi acordando aos poucos e foi esfregando o rosto no peito do loiro que ainda dormia.

─Quê que foi?

─Levanta, já percebeu onde está? – disse Ikki.

─Tô em casa, na minha cama, abraçando meu travesseiro. – disse apertando mais a cintura de Hyoga e o fazendo acordar.

─Hã? Mas o que... – disse acordando tonto com Shun o apertando forte a cintura e viu que todos os olhavam esquisito. ─Shun, acorda. – disse tentando tirar os braços do virginiano de sua cintura.

─Ah, espera, fica quieto aí. – disse o apertando mais ainda e o fazendo gemer.

─Oh frango, dá uma ajuda aqui. – disse chamando Ikki que ainda olhava torto pra aquilo, era só se afastar um pouco que Shun já tirava vantagem pra cima do loiro, mesmo inconcientemente. – pensou.

─Quem mandou você deixar... Quando o Shun dorme pesado não tem quem o faça acordar. – disse já puxando os braços de Shun da cintura do loiro, chegando perto do rosto do loiro com esse ato, mas o russo mal percebeu por ainda estar tonto.

─Mas se eu o soltasse ele ia cair. – disse Hyoga.

Quando finalmente conseguiram solta-lo o loiro levantou se ajeitando antes do virginiano o agarrar de novo.

─Mas ele tem uma força heim... – disse olhando pro virginiano que já estava sentado com Ikki cuidando dele, mas ainda sonolento. ─Vou ao banheiro jogar uma agua no rosto pra ver se desperto. – disse Hyoga esfregando os olhos, estava tão cansado foi um dia agitado, embora ele não tenha se divertido nada naquela boate.

─Vai lá mesmo e vê se volta acordado viu. – disse Seiya.

─Tá, tá. – disse já se retirando.

─Acorda Shun. – disse Ikki dando leves tapinhas na face do irmão.

─Hã? O Que foi irmão? – disse esfregando os olhos.

─Mas você é uma criança mesmo heim Shun, você sabe que não aguenta beber e acabou exagerando. – disse Ikki segurando o irmão na cadeira que parecia que ia cair.

─Ah, deixa de ser chato Ikki... você sabe que eu te amo né? – disse o virginiano ainda de olhos fechados.

─Leva ele pro banheiro pra lavar o rosto também Ikki. – disse Saori.

─Tá, vou levar. – disse o leonino levantando Shun e se dirigindo pro banheiro.

─Isso que dá sair com criança. – disse Seiya.

─Deixa de ser convencido Seiya que você tem a mesma idade que o Shun. – disse Marin.

─Mas sou mais resistente à bebida do que ele. – disse convencido.

─Disso você tem orgulho de dizer né Seiya. – disse Shiryu dando um leve tapa na cabeça do sagitariano.

Continuaram bebendo e conversando e esperando os outros voltarem do banheiro.

Hyoga usou seu cosmo pra gelar a agua e joga-la em seu rosto, por sorte não tinha ninguém no banheiro além dele. A agua gelada sempre o reanimava, e dessa vez não foi diferente. Estava relativamente desperto e começou a se enxugar com as toalhas de papel quando Ikki aparece segurando Shun pelo braço ainda sonolento.

─Deixa que eu te ajudo frango. – disse segurando Shun pelo outro braço.

─Tenho que leva-lo pra casa logo, antes que ele comece a vomitar. – disse o leonino preocupado com o irmão, mas evitava olhar pra Hyoga por causa da cena que presenciou, estava irritado com o loiro e com Shun, mesmo que não tivesse sido nada demais.

─Dá um antiácido e joga agua gelada no rosto dele que ele desperta. - disse o aquariano bastante tranquilo agora.

─Você não conhece o Shun tão bem assim pato, quando ele bebe demais ele fica mais emotivo do que de costume, ele vai vomitar daqui a pouco e quando despertar vai querer chorar por qualquer coisa, e amanhã não vai lembrar-se de nada do que aconteceu, mas é melhor ter cuidado com o que você for falar pra ele senão a choradeira vai ser pior. – avisou o leonino levando Shun pra um dos boxes do banheiro e o segurando pela cintura, não deu outra e Shun já estava vomitando com Ikki o auxiliando pra que não se sujasse.

─Hm. Isso já aconteceu alguma vez? – disse o loiro encostado na porta do boxe, vendo os dois irmãos.

─Já, ele só bebeu até chegar a esse ponto uma única vez. – disse o leonino.

─E quando foi isso? – disse o aquariano pensando no que levaria Shun a beber tanto daquele jeito.

─Foi no dia que você partiu. – disse o leonino depois de um tempo que Shun parou de vomitar e olhou pro aquariano que estava surpreso com aquela informação.

─E-eu, não sabia... foi por minha causa? – disse o aquariano olhando pro virginiano que agora parecia mais frágil do que de costume.

O leonino fixou o olhar no dele por um tempo, o loiro parecia bastante preocupado agora, mas não mentiria pra ele.

─Quer mesmo que eu diga? – disse bastante serio.

─Er... Sim. – disse já com medo de ouvir.

─Ele bebeu além da conta naquele dia, eu não estava na mansão e quando eu cheguei a noite e perguntei por ele, me disseram que ele não tinha saído do quarto desde manhã... Fui pro quarto dele e vi duas garrafas de vodka vazias no chão e ele estava no banheiro vomitando... Fui cuidar dele, mas ele não parava de chorar dizendo que tinha perdido você... Que nunca mais o veria, que você só pensava em si mesmo pra abandona-lo daquele jeito... Chorou a noite inteira até o amanhecer e eu fiquei com ele o tempo todo. Ele dormiu e só acordou à tarde sem lembrar-se de nada. Mas ainda estava triste, não comeu nem dormiu direito por duas semanas, ele emagreceu muito, parou com os treinamentos e estudos... ele entrou numa depressão muito séria, então tive que leva-lo a um especialista que Saori recomendou... Depois de dois meses de angustia ele melhorou, mas não completamente... todos os dias eu ouvia ele chorando em seu quarto em silencio, mas fingia que não sentia nada pra que eu não me preocupasse. Você tem ideia da felicidade dele quando soube que você ia voltar pato? – concluiu e permaneceu olhando pro aquariano pasmo com a historia.

Ficaram em silencio, Hyoga não sabia o que pensar ou dizer depois do que ouviu. Shun realmente sofreu muito quando ele partiu, nunca, em nenhum momento ele pensou que causaria esse tipo de reação em seu amigo, ainda mais em Shun que era tão sensível. Olhou pro amigo que já tinha parado de vomitar e estava quase dormindo naquela posição, naquele lugar... Sentia-se a pior criatura da face da terra, queria pegar todo o sofrimento pelo qual o virginiano passou e senti-lo em seu lugar pra que ele nunca tivesse sentido aquela dor.

Ikki observava as reações do loiro, ele tinha os olhos marejados e olhava fixamente pra seu irmão, arrependeu-se de ter dito tudo aquilo, lembrou-se que o aquariano partiu com uma tristeza imensa no coração que ele podia sentir emanando, apesar de que na época todos estavam em paz e quase ninguém notou o sofrimento do russo. Ainda mais depois que ouviu uma conversa de Saori com o aquariano antes dele partir, ele iria embora pra evitar que sua tristeza acabasse afetando os outros, e assim o fez... Obviamente o loiro não tinha nenhuma intenção de afeta-los tanto assim, e ele também sofreu muito quando o loiro partiu, por isso não estava na mansão naquele dia, não suportaria vê-lo partindo. Tinha ido pra bem longe e nem lembrava exatamente onde foi chegar, só sabia que queria livrar-se daquela dor de alguma forma e indo pra bem longe de tudo aquilo que fazia lembrar o aquariano. Quando já estava longe demais arrependeu-se, queria ver o loiro pessoalmente antes dele partir, afinal não sabia quando isso seria possível de novo, mas quando chegou já era tarde demais, Hyoga já tinha partido, talvez nunca mais o visse, nunca mais poderia admira-lo em segredo, nunca mais poderia toca-lo, senti-lo mesmo em meio as brigas... Foi quando ele procurou o irmão pra ver como ele estava e o encontrou naquela situação, chorou tanto quanto Shun naquele dia, mas em silencio, discretamente, e mais ainda quando viu o sofrimento que seu irmão passava e que ele não poderia aliviar já que também estava sofrendo, foi uma época muito triste para os dois e de muito sofrimento.

Hyoga não disse mais nada, virou-se e Ikki pensou que ele tinha ido embora de novo, ouviu a porta batendo indicando que ele tinha ido mesmo. Olhou de novo pro irmão ainda sonolento, tonto e alheio a toda aquela conversa.

─Parece que voltamos pro passado meu irmão. – disse acariciando os cabelos do virginiano.

Ficaram um tempo ali, com Ikki relembrando o passado, quando sentiu uma presença atrás de si, virou-se e viu que Hyoga tinha voltado com um pano e um copo com agua gelada.

─Vamos tira-lo daí Ikki. – disse se posicionando pra ajudar o leonino a erguer o irmão. Ikki não tinha reação pra aquilo.

─_Ele voltou, está aqui pra todos nós de novo, ele finalmente voltou. _– pensou e sorriu pra Hyoga que sorriu de volta.


	17. Criando laços

**Capítulo 17: **Criando laços

_Ficaram um tempo ali, com Ikki relembrando o passado, quando sentiu uma presença atrás de si, virou-se e viu que Hyoga tinha voltado com um pano e um copo com agua gelada._

─_Vamos tira-lo daí Ikki. – disse se posicionando pra ajudar o leonino a erguer o irmão. Ikki não tinha reação pra aquilo._

─_Ele voltou, está aqui pra todos nós de novo, ele finalmente voltou. – pensou e sorriu pra Hyoga que sorriu de volta._

Ikki ficou um tempo observando o aquariano antes de aceitar a ajuda dele. Estava feliz que ele tivesse voltado, achava que na hora que ele tinha se retirado era pra ir pra bem longe deles, depois do que disse a ele, achava que o russo desprezaria seu irmão... Mas ao invés disso o russo tinha um olhar triste, parecia pedir desculpas para os dois em silencio, só com aquele olhar. Então resolveu aceitar... Jogaram agua em Shun e o limparam, parecia que cuidavam do irmão mais novo de ambos.

─O que faremos agora? – Hyoga perguntou.

─Vou leva-lo pra casa, se ele dormir de uma vez não vai fazer tanto drama. – disse Ikki.

─Hm. Vou com vocês. - disse Hyoga.

─O quê? - Ikki o olhou agora descrente.

─Vou ajuda-lo, eu vi que ele estava exagerando na bebida e não fiz nada. - disse se explicando e olhando pro virginiano com expressão complacente, não poderia deixa-lo, não depois do que Ikki lhe contou.

─Não é necessário pato, eu sei cuidar do meu irmão sozinho. - disse o olhando nos olhos já estava arrependido do que disse para o loiro.

─Eu não vou discutir isso com você frango, eu vou junto e ponto final, faço isso pelo Shun que é meu amigo. - disse sério, pra convencer o leonino tinha sempre que se manter firme.

─Hunf. Faça o que quiser então, não ligo. - disse já se retirando com o irmão. - _é sempre pelo Shun, sempre, ele só pensa nele. – _pensou.

Chegaram à mesa pra junto dos outros e Ikki ainda segurava Shun que se apoiava em seus braços.

─E aí? Acordaram? - disse Seiya.

─O Shun não, vou leva-lo pra casa. - disse Ikki.

─Mas já? A noite mal começou. - disse Seiya.

─É preciso. Mas tudo bem, nos divertimos um pouco. - disse com um leve sorriso enquanto olhava pro irmão.

─E você Hyoga? - disse Seiya.

─Eu vou com o Ikki pra cuidar do Shun. - disse o loiro.

─Mas por quê? O Ikki pode fazer isso sozinho, fica aqui com agente. - disse Shiryu.

─Estou cansado e sonolento também Shiryu, é melhor eu ir agora enquanto ainda posso dirigir. - disse o loiro mais serio.

─Mas... - disse Shiryu.

─Tudo bem Hyoga... Está preocupado com Shun, então é melhor ir junto pra ficar mais tranquilo. - disse Saori percebendo o que se passava.

─Então vamos Ikki. Até logo gente, o dia com vocês foi ótimo. Até outro dia senhoritas. - disse o loiro com um sorriso.

─Tá bom então. Tchau Hyoga. - disse Seiya um pouco triste.

─Tchau Hyoga. - disse Shiryu triste.

─Tchau pra vocês. - disse Ikki simplesmente e já se retirando.

Quando chegaram lá fora viram que um tempo chuvoso estava se formando. Chegaram aos carros e Ikki procurava as chaves nos bolsos, mas estava difícil ter que segurar Shun ao mesmo tempo.

─E o carro dele? - Hyoga perguntou.

─Amanhã ele vem buscar. - disse Ikki ainda procurando as chaves.

─Hm... Deixa que eu seguro ele. - disse Hyoga vendo o aperreio do leonino que preferia se virar sozinho a pedir ajuda, parecia irritado com alguma coisa então puxou Shun de uma vez pra ele antes do leonino começar a discutir.

Shun estava tão sonolento que ia de um lado pra outro e nem acordava.

─Não precisava fazer isso pato idiota. - disse Ikki vendo que Shun foi logo se agarrando ao loiro inconscientemente e ainda sorrindo e Hyoga simplesmente o acolhia.

─Porque está tão irritado? Para de reclamar e abre logo o carro. - disse abraçando mais Shun pra que não caísse afinal o virginiano só parecia, mas não era nada leve.

Ikki suspirou irritado e procurou melhor as chaves, a encontrou e abriu a porta do banco de trás do carro pra colocar Shun deitado lá.

─Pronto, me dá ele agora. - disse o leonino já pronto pra segurar o irmão.

Mas Shun tinha agarrado o loiro de novo e não queria soltar, foi acordando aos poucos e olhou pra cima e viu que o aquariano o segurava.

─Oi Oga, quanto tempo. - disse sorrindo com os olhos quase fechando.

─Oi Shun, faz tempo mesmo, vamos leva-lo pra casa agora, mas me solta um pouquinho pra entrarmos no carro, tá bom. - disse o loiro um pouco serio e acariciando a face do virginiano.

─Não, quero ficar aqui com você. - disse e o apertou mais.

─Viu só porque eu não queria deixar ele com você? Agora ele não te solta mais. - disse Ikki irritado.

─Deixa de drama frango, é só fazer um pouco mais de força que... - disse tentando se desfizer do abraço apertado de Shun. ─ Nossa, quando ele quer colocar força ele coloca mesmo. - disse ainda tentando tirar os braços do virginiano de si, mas estava difícil, Shun o abraçava inconscientemente, mas tinha uma força e tanto.

Hyoga suspirou. ─Aff, deixa que eu levo ele então. - disse pegando Shun de vez no colo, o virginiano se agarrou de vez no pescoço dele e se aconchegou mais em seu peito.

─Mas nem pensar pato, devolve meu irmão aqui. - disse Ikki que não gostou nem um pouco daquilo.

─Ah para de reclamar frango, não tá vendo que ele não me larga? E se ficar insistindo ele vai acordar de vez e chorar como você disse. Vamos logo que eu o levo no meu carro, não tem problema, onde vocês moram? - disse o loiro.

─Hunf... Tá bom... Vou indo na frente e você me segue. - disse o leonino dando-se por vencido.

E assim seguiram pra o apartamento deles. Shun foi junto com Hyoga ainda abraçado fazendo o russo dirigir com dificuldade. Quando chegaram Ikki estacionou lá dentro e Hyoga estacionou na calçada, saiu do carro com Shun no colo de novo, Ikki foi à frente e pegaram o elevador.

─Como ele tá? - disse chegando mais perto pra ver o irmão.

─Dormindo feito uma pedra. - disse o loiro olhando pro virginiano.

─Melhor assim, mas amanhã ele vai acordar com uma ressaca e tanto. - disse Ikki com um sorriso, Shun parecia uma criança, nem parecia que já era maior de idade.

Chegaram e Ikki abriu mais a porta do apartamento dando passagem pro loiro entrar com seu irmão.

─Onde é o quarto dele? - perguntou o loiro olhando em volta.

─É por aqui. - disse o leonino fechando a porta e se dirigindo pro quarto de Shun.

Chegaram e Hyoga foi colocando o virginiano com cuidado na cama, Shun foi se aconchegando mais e enfim o soltou, mas ainda segurava a manga da camisa de Hyoga.

─Não é melhor dar um remédio pra ele não acordar tão ruim amanhã? - disse olhando pra Ikki que estava na porta.

─Pode ser, eu vou ver se tenho algum remédio, espera aí.- disse já se retirando.

O loiro ficou olhando Ikki saindo e se assustou quando Shun o chamou sonolento.

─Oga? Onde estamos? - disse esfregando os olhos tentando se localizar.

─Você está em casa Shun, agora deita pra descansar, que seu irmão vai trazer um remédio pra você se sentir melhor. - disse o loiro de forma mansa.

─Você vai ficar aqui comigo? - perguntou fazendo bico.

─Não, vou embora daqui a pouco. - disse o loiro afagando os cabelos de Shun.

─Mas porque Oga? Fica aqui comigo por favor. - disse com a voz chorosa.

─Mas...

─Por favor, Oga, fica comigo. - disse com as lágrimas já saindo e agarrando o pescoço do loiro de novo. - como podia dizer não pra aquele garoto? Estava adorável, um pouco vermelho e com lágrimas querendo sair, parecia uma criança carente.

─ Tá bom, tá bom eu fico, mas não chore, por favor. - disse enxugado as lágrimas do menor.

─Obrigado Oga... Gosto de você. - disse baixando os olhos aos poucos e deitando a cabeça no travesseiro.

─Eu sei, eu sei, agora deita e fica quietinho. - disse o aquariano.

─É sério Oga, gosto muito de você, muito, muito, muito. - disse sorrindo divertido.

─Eu também gosto de você Shun. – disse acariciando a face do menor.

─Mas eu... Eu gosto mais, mais que isso aqui oh. - disse abrindo os braços e rindo.

─rsrsrsrsrsrs. Certo, certo. Eu gosto isso aqui tudo de você também. - disse abrindo os braços também e entrelaçando as mãos do virginiano e as trazendo juntas de novo com as suas.

Shun fechava os olhos aos poucos e ainda sorrindo.

─Te amo. - disse bem baixinho que o aquariano quase não ouviu.

─O quê? - assustou-se com aquela ultima frase. _–será que eu ouvi bem?_–pensou.

Shun já tinha adormecido de novo, mas ele queria esclarecer aquilo logo, estava ficando louco ou Shun tinha dito que o amava, talvez fosse até um efeito da bebida, mas tinha que comprovar.

─Shun, Shun, acorda... Anda... o que foi que você disse? Repete. - disse tocando em seu rosto tentando acorda-lo.

─Pronto, achei o remédio... - disse Ikki aparecendo na porta com uma cartela de remédios e um copo d'água. - O que foi? - perguntou vendo a expressão confusa e angustiada do loiro.

─O Shun disse... Ele disse que... -suspirou. -Ah deixa pra lá, foi só minha imaginação. - disse o loiro olhando pra Shun de novo que já tinha adormecido.

─O que ele disse? - Ikki perguntou com uma expressão preocupada. - _será que Shun se declarou?_

─Nada não... Vai dar o remédio ainda? Acho que agora ele dormiu de vez. - disse o loiro olhando pras mãos de Ikki com o remédio.

Ikki suspirou aliviado, se Shun tivesse mesmo se declarado o aquariano diria alguma coisa.

─Temos que acorda-lo de novo então, senão amanhã ele vai acordar estressadíssimo e vai querer descontar em mim. - disse o leonino sorrindo.

Hyoga saiu de perto pra Ikki poder dar o remédio. O leonino sentou-se onde o loiro estava, colocou o remédio e o copo no criado mudo e tentava acordar o irmão.

─Shun, Shun... Vamos, acorda, acorda. - tentava, mas o virginiano já dormia pesado.

─Aff. Acorda logo Shun. - disse o agitando mais forte agora. E finalmente Shun desperta.

─Hã? Quê que foi Ikki me deixa dormir, droga. - disse tentando se virar de costas pro irmão.

─Ah não, nem pensar Shun, levanta que você tem que tomar um remédio pra amanhã não acordar tão mal. - disse erguendo o tronco do irmão com um braço em suas costas e o trazendo pra perto.

─Nãaao, não quero... isso aí tem gosto ruim, sai daqui Ikki. E cadê o Oga? Ele disse que ia ficar aqui comigo. - disse manhoso e empurrando o peito do irmão pra longe dele.

─Ele tá aqui, e você tá pagando o maior mico pra ele desse jeito, deixa de manha e toma logo o remédio garoto, anda. - disse pegando o comprimido e colocando na boca de Shun que tinha os lábios crispados pra impedir do leonino colocar o remédio e de olhos fechados.

─Aff, parece uma criança birrenta. - disse irritando-se.

─Oga tira meu irmão daqui. - disse ainda de olhos fechados.

─Me deixa tentar Ikki tenho uma tática infalível pra lidar com situações assim. - disse o loiro cheio de confiança.

─Você que sabe, ele tá mais marrento do que de costume. - disse o leonino. O loiro sentou-se de novo onde Ikki estava e puxou Shun como o leonino fez.

─SHUN, deixa de birra e toma o remédio que é pro seu bem. ANDA LOGO - disse o loiro sacudindo o virginiano pelos braços.

─Essa era sua tática? Obrigar ele desse jeito? - disse Ikki vendo o loiro balançar seu irmão como se fosse uma boneca de pano e o deixando mais tonto ainda.

─É assim que eu convenço o Jacó quando ele tá doente e fica com birra pra tomar os remédios. - disse o loiro com uma expressão engraçada.

─Aff, sai daí que você não tem o mínimo jeito com crianças pato. - disse o leonino.

─Espera, tive uma ideia, e quero comprovar uma coisa também. - disse o loiro mais sério.

Chegou mais perto do virginiano e cochichou no ouvido dele tão baixo que o leonino não pode ouvir nada.

Shun abriu mais os olhos e estremeceu quando ouviu o loiro.

─Então estamos de acordo? - disse o loiro.

─Anram. - disse acenando positivamente, olhando o loiro atento e sorrindo abertamente. Ikki ficou muito surpreso por Shun ter concordado com seja lá o que for que o loiro disse, normalmente quando Shun ficava com birra Ikki ficava horas e horas adulando o irmão e no final acabava perdendo a paciência e fazia a força mesmo e só não tinha feito isso ainda porque o loiro estava ali com eles.

Ikki se aproximou de novo e Shun abriu a boca e deixou que ele lhe desse o remédio, fez tudo certo e enfim deitou de novo.

─Nossa... O que você disse pra ele ficar obediente assim? - Ikki perguntou olhando do loiro pro virginiano que já bocejava.

─Segredo nosso. - disse olhando suspeito pra Shun que ainda o olhava atentamente da cama.

─Oga. - disse com voz chorosa.

─Depois. - disse cruzando os braços, ele estava sério e parecia analisar alguma coisa.

─Você promete? – disse o olhando esperançoso.

─Tá, tá. Claro. – disse com o olhar distante, e mal pensou no que disse, só pensava no que estava percebendo aos poucos.

─Mas eu quero...

─Já falei. Agora durma. - disse já se retirando.

─Você disse que ia ficar comigo Oga. - disse choroso.

Suspirou. ─Tá bom, tá bom, mas só até você dormir. - disse voltando pra perto de Shun de novo. Ikki observava desconfiado para os dois.

─Vai ficar mesmo pato? - disse o leonino.

─Só vou ficar até ele dormir mesmo, e acho que não vai demorar muito. - disse sério sentando-se na beirada da cama perto de Shun e de frente pra Ikki e começou a acariciar seus cabelos verdes. Shun se ergueu e deitou a cabeça no colo do aquariano sorrindo, parecia um imã que o atraia sempre, foi fechando os olhos de novo e adormecendo.

─Ok. - disse Ikki se levantando depois de ver que estava sobrando ali.

Foi pra sala esperar Hyoga ir embora. Estava irritado consigo mesmo, ele abriu as portas pra Shun quando disse tudo aquilo pro loiro que ainda fazia tudo que seu irmão pedia.

Hyoga estava com um turbilhão de pensamentos fluindo, estava percebendo muitas coisas que só faziam sentido pra ele agora_. ─Como pude ser tão cego por tanto tempo?_ – olhava pra Shun que já tinha dormido de vez e estava sorrindo.

Lembrou-se de vários ocorridos do passado, quando o virginiano se preocupava tanto com ele... Quando ele o salvou em libra, e segundo Ikki, a depressão pela qual o menor passou quando ele foi embora, essas não eram atitudes de um simples amigo, ou até mesmo um irmão.

Shun sempre foi sensível, sempre se preocupou mais com as pessoas, principalmente com ele, era o mais amável, mais atencioso, mais gentil e carinhoso... Sempre pedia que tomasse cuidado quando ia a alguma missão, lembrou-se que quando foi pra Asgard em missão investigativa o virginiano disse que tinha tido um pressentimento ruim e implorou pra que ele não fosse, mas o loiro foi mesmo assim e não deu outra ele foi aprisionado por Durval e ainda por cima foi induzido a ficar contra seus amigos nessa batalha, sentiu-se muito mal quando tudo voltou ao normal, tinha que se desculpar com Shun, não tinha acreditado nele, nem mesmo Atena sabia que aquilo iria acontecer e o virginiano já previa. Então naquela vez ele começou a pensar no quanto Shun se importava com ele, não havia duvidas com o quanto ele o considerava um amigo, então nunca imaginou nada além de uma amizade muito forte que o virginiano alimentava por ele, um amor fraternal que até achava que se comparava com o que Shun sentia por Ikki.

E agora que voltou acaba descobrindo que o virginiano sofreu muito por ele, como Ikki disse: que ele chorou muito... sofreu, não queria mais continuar com sua vida normal por achar que o aquariano o tinha abandonado, sofria por pensar que nunca mais o veria, mas isso não era normal, não podia ser... Ele sabia que todos sentiam saudades dele, mas nem tanto, nunca achou que seu distanciamento causaria tudo aquilo no amigo, logo aquele a quem nunca queria causar nenhum mal, que sempre achou o mais sensível e se magoava facilmente então não deveria em hipótese alguma fazê-lo sofrer... Começou a analisar as reações do amigo desde que o reencontrou, ele chorou como nunca, estava muito emocionado, se perdia olhando pra ele, mas o loiro ainda não compreendia aquele olhar, o virginiano por várias vezes se esquivava de seus olhos quando era pego o observando... o que podia ser aquilo?

Mas nunca, nunca levou isso muito a serio, afinal ele também sempre teve um grande apreço por Shun, decidiu ser sempre amável e suscetível a contato quando se tratava dele, o acolhia, o ouvia e o ajudava sempre que fosse possível, afinal ele lhe devia a vida, o virginiano se sacrificou por ele na batalha das doze casas então teria que retribuir de alguma forma, embora o virginiano nunca tivesse pedido nada, ele tinha o coração puro, inocente, e cheio de amor... ─_Como Hades pode ter difamado e usado tão displicentemente alguém assim tão puro? –_ pensou.

E então teve a hora em que conversavam na boate e que ele lhe disse algo revelador quando ainda estava um pouco sóbrio, ele disse que gostava de rapazes, tá certo que Shun com todo aquele jeito único já era bastante suspeito, mas nunca, em hipótese alguma lhe passou pela cabeça levar essa possibilidade mais a serio, achava que era só a personalidade dele que o fazia ser assim, mas depois de saber disso ele lembrou que o virginiano sempre era mais carinhoso com ele, e era o único que o loiro permitia se aproximar dessa forma, e o amigo sempre o abraçava intensamente, o acariciava de formas mais ousadas, mas ele não se importava, eram íntimos o suficiente pra estarem nesse nível de amizade, então não sentia que o virginiano tivesse segundas intenções em quaisquer desses atos embora às vezes ele fosse um tanto possessivo, mas pra ele isso era normal, perfeitamente natural, embora nenhum outro amigo seu ousasse se aproximar tanto, e ele até entendia, nunca foi muito de contato físico com ninguém, e sua personalidade arrogante e fria afastava de certa forma as pessoas, mas o virginiano não, ele quebrava essas barreiras, e o loiro deixava, era o único que ele permitia chegar tão próximo. Depois do que Ikki lhe disse àquela hora no banheiro, aí sim as coisas começavam a fazer sentido, como tinha sido tolo por tanto tempo, não tinha duvidas que Shun gostava dele, só não sabia ainda até onde ia esse gostar que não era o gostar de um amigo, era algo maior, mais forte, talvez fosse até por isso que ele nunca tivesse sentido atração por mulheres, pois isso não era de agora, era de muito tempo atrás, era da época em que ainda lutavam juntos, o virginiano já estava apaixonado por ele há muito tempo, e ele nunca percebeu, nunca prestou atenção nisso, sabia agora o porque de Shun ter se estressado tanto depois de saber que ele ainda estava com Eire, estava com ciúmes.

Seria aquilo tudo deduções inúteis da sua cabeça? Afinal ele era um detetive e lidar com deduções que se esvaiam do nada faz parte de qualquer investigação.

Teria que tirar a prova... Então teve uma ideia que o faria esclarecer de uma vez aquela duvida. Pra fazer Shun tomar o remédio e parar com a birra ele lhe disse que lhe daria um beijo, devia ser algo pelo qual o virginiano ansiasse há tempos se realmente gostasse dele dessa forma, então achou a ideia boa, e o virginiano embora estivesse fora de si, e sem consciência do que fazia ele ainda sabia o que queria, e assim comprovou, Shun aceitou de bom grado, ele queria muito aquilo, e isso explicou tudo... Shun estava mesmo apaixonado por ele, e ele não sabia como reagir àquilo, nunca sentiu atração por homens e mesmo Shun sendo um amor de pessoa não era assim que o aquariano o via, sempre o viu como um irmão menor que precisava de proteção.

Não tinha a mínima atração pelo mesmo sexo, sempre esteve com garotas, todas eram lindas e era assim que ele imaginava que seria a pessoa por quem se apaixonaria, mas ele nem sabia como era, nunca tinha se apaixonado antes, embora sempre imaginasse alguém assim pra ele, sensível, adorável, carinhosa que eram as qualidades de sua mãe, e talvez fosse até isso que ela quisesse pra ele, então um homem não se encaixava nessa descrição, afinal o que tinha em um homem afinal de contas? Ele mesmo percebia que às vezes era um tanto bruto e insensível, e as pessoas deveriam ter alguém que as completasse não que se igualasse a elas... Foi aí que se tocou, Shun era o seu contrario... Ele tinha todas as qualidades que ele procurava em uma garota... _– Não, não acredito que estou pensando nisso, sem chance, sem chance, estou começando a pensar besteiras demais. –_ pensou e sacudiu a cabeça pra tentar afastar esses pensamentos.

Observou o virginiano que dormia profundamente em seu colo, tinha que admitir que ele era bonito, não era de ficar reparando na beleza de outros homens, mas Shun não passava despercebido, tinha aquele ar angelical que o deixava adorável, tinha o corpo delicado, aquela aparência andrógina tinha até a sua graça, e ele se vestia muito bem, simples e elegante ao mesmo tempo, ele tinha traços suaves e aqueles olhos esmeralda intensos, o rosto afinado e a pele macia e sensível, era ótimo toca-lo. Pensava enquanto acariciava o rosto do virginiano. _─Não, está errado, não posso pensar essas coisas, ele é meu amigo, sempre o considerei assim, e isso não vai mudar agora que sei a verdade._– nunca aconteceria, ele não gostava de homens, não podia gostar, estava ficando confuso agora, saber dos sentimentos de Shun o estava deixando atordoado, tinha que sair dali, senão acabaria chegando a conclusões precipitadas. E apesar do que disse pro virginiano na boate sobre não ter nada contra a opção sexual dele, era totalmente diferente de ele mesmo ter essa opção também e que agora parecia muito errado, parecia um pensamento bastante hipócrita, mas estava muito confuso por descobrir tudo aquilo agora.

–_Mas que droga de amigo eu sou, vou deixa-lo de novo, não sirvo pra nada, aquela voz tinha razão, todos os dias ela me mostra de alguma forma que tem razão, por isso prefiro conviver com a dor pra saber que estou sempre errado, só assim eu percebo o quanto eu sou desligado, um tapado, todos esses anos Shun demostrou seus sentimentos por mim e eu não notei, só sirvo pra causar dor em quem estiver próximo de mim, é uma doença, minha existência só faz ferir principalmente as pessoas que amo... Era disso que Saori falava, mas ela estava errada, meu retorno só fez piorar as coisas, se eu continuasse longe Shun poderia me esquecer de vez e tentaria ser feliz com alguém melhor, que o mereça... nem eu mesmo sei o que sinto agora, nunca poderia corresponder aos sentimentos dele desse jeito, seria injusto, ele não merecia isso, merecia ser feliz, merecia alguém muito melhor do que eu. Nunca me perdoaria se o usasse pra comprovar minhas duvidas. Sinto muito, muito mesmo Shun, mas eu não te amo._ – levantou e afastou-se de Shun o ajeitando na cama, retirando seus sapatos e o cobrindo, ele já dormia profundamente então não protestou. Estava triste pelo amigo sentir tanto por ele e não poder retribuir, não o amava... não desse jeito, estava confuso demais pra pensar em qualquer outra coisa agora, tinha que se afastar até descobrir o que ele mesmo sentia, teria que fingir que não sabia de nada pra não magoa-lo. _─Perdão meu amigo._ – deu uma ultima olhada no virginiano e se retirou.

...

Ikki esperava sentado no sofá da sala e viu quando o aquariano saiu do quarto, ele parecia abatido e confuso, seu olhar ia longe.

─Ele dormiu? – Ikki perguntou.

─Sim, vou ligar amanhã pra saber como ele está. – disse já indo pra porta. ─Tenho que ir logo, parece que a chuva vai piorar. – disse olhando pela varanda fechada com uma porta de vidro, estavam no terceiro andar, e viu que lá fora a chuva já estava caindo e castigava a cidade.

─Toma cuidado. – disse Ikki fazendo o loiro olha-lo desconfiado.

─Terei... Até logo. – disse estranhando aquela atitude do leonino parecia que ele queria dizer alguma coisa, ficou esperando, mas o leonino continuou quieto.

Ikki abriu a porta e Hyoga saiu sem dizer mais nada.

Assim que Hyoga saiu Ikki desabou no sofá, pensando no dia e na noite que passou com o loiro. Martirizou-se por não ter aproveitado mais a companhia dele, assim como Shun fez.

─_Droga, devia ter pedido pra ele ficar, está chovendo forte, podia ser uma excelente desculpa, só penso nas coisas quando já é tarde demais. Afff. Como sou idiota._ – pensou já se levantando e indo pro quarto do irmão, viu que ele dormia profundamente, ele é que foi sortudo, teve vários momentos com o russo, observou cada momento que eles passaram juntos durante o dia, viu quando o loiro curou os ferimentos de seu irmão, a conversa deles na boate de longe, não tirou os olhos do loiro quase nenhum momento do dia.

Ele já sabia dos sentimentos do irmão há tempos, e lógico que a opção de seu irmão também já era mais que óbvia pra ele, mesmo que Shun nunca tenha lhe confidenciado nada a respeito do loiro. – _quem ele pensa que engana?_ – por isso ele aconselhou Shun para que ele entendesse melhor o que sentia, se gostava de homens então que confessasse de uma vez e começasse a pensar em um substituto para o loiro em sua vida, afinal antes ele pensava que Hyoga nunca mais voltaria, então era melhor que seu irmão começasse a se acostumar com essa possibilidade assim como ele, mesmo que isso doesse muito.

Quando isso começou? Nem lembrava direito, só recordava que desde que lutaram nas doze casas o leonino notou algo diferente em Shun quando estava na presença do loiro, os olhos dele brilhavam e ele vivia abobado, estava apaixonado, ele sabia como era, pois era assim que ficou quando estava com Esmeralda na ilha da Rainha da Morte, talvez o virginiano estivesse apaixonado desde que viu o loiro no torneio galáctico, mas nessa ocasião ele não estava presente então apenas deduziu, pois o comportamento de Shun o denunciava e tinha sentimentos que pareciam ter aflorado há tempos, e na casa de libra quando Shun salvou o loiro deve ter sido o momento em que ele finalmente entendeu seus sentimentos e desde então vivia atrás do loiro que era mais avoado que tudo e nunca notou nada diferente em Shun. Mas na época o leonino pegou uma raiva descomunal do loiro, por isso viviam brigando e o russo nem entendia porque, antes ele pensava que essa raiva provinha de ciúmes de seu próprio irmão, e não queria que aquele loiro metido o tocasse, mas com o tempo as implicâncias foram tomando outro rumo, começou a notar que não era de seu irmão que ele tinha ciúmes, era do aquariano, da atenção que ele disponibilizava somente pra Shun. Porem continuou com as brigas que era a única forma de se manter perto do loiro. Nem sabia quando começou a ter atração por homens, muito menos por Hyoga, mas tinha vagas lembranças de sua infância com o loiro e começou a perceber que aquela atração não era de agora. Pensando melhor sua implicância com o loiro só começou quando ele viu que Shun, mesmo criança, já estava interessado no loiro mesmo que inocentemente, desde a época que conviviam no orfanato, eles brigavam por qualquer coisa, ainda mais depois de perceber que o loiro defendia tanto seu irmão quanto ele mesmo no orfanato, as crianças implicavam muito com Shun por ele ser sensível daquele jeito.

Então se manteve afastado do loiro, afinal Hyoga era super-educado, tinha a boa educação que recebeu de Camus, tinha aquele jeito único, arrogante e frio, mas ainda assim hipnotizante, era elegante e delicado ao mesmo tempo, embora também fosse muito forte, ele realmente fazia jus a sua constelação e todos gostavam dele, era querido por todos sem exceção, até mesmo por ele que preferia fingir que odiava o loiro... Nada faltava ao loiro, ele era inteligente, bonito e querido, então não entendia porque ele parecia sempre tão infeliz... e Shun era igual, elegante, sensível, delicado, eles eram iguais. Ele do contrario era grosseirão, mal educado, implicante, odiava conviver com os outros... é claro que Hyoga nunca olharia pra ele, ele via um desprezo imenso nos olhos do loiro quando o via, podia ser até impressão, mas era assim que se sentia. E ainda por cima o aquariano era hetero, sempre foi, então o leonino descartou de vez qualquer possibilidade de ter o amor do aquariano... Até mesmo Shun não era opção para o loiro. Por isso tranquilizou-se um pouco, mesmo não tendo o loiro em seus braços ele sabia que seu irmão também não teria... Podia parecer egoísmo, a forma mais baixa de pensamento, mas como podia pensar em seu irmão com a pessoa que amava, não suportaria ver aquilo, mesmo que desejasse a felicidade de Shun mais que tudo, e era assim que sempre pensava, Shun sempre vinha primeiro, o bem estar de seu irmão era o mais importante, então mesmo que o loiro pudesse algum dia corresponder aos sentimentos de seu irmão ele não ficaria pra ver, não suportaria e teria que partir, fugir de novo.

Por isso estava tão arrependido de ter contado os sentimentos de Shun para o aquariano, ele não disse exatamente os sentimentos, mas o loiro não era idiota, ele sabia que aquela informação abriria uma serie de deduções na cabeça do loiro e ele acabaria descobrindo tudo, então ficou com medo da conclusão que o loiro pudesse chegar, se ele corresponderia aos sentimentos de seu irmão ou não depois de saber... Mas pelo jeito que o loiro saiu não havia duvida, ele finalmente percebeu os sentimentos de Shun, mas pelo jeito estava confuso, se estava confuso não tomaria nenhuma decisão agora, talvez até fingisse que não sabia de nada, então estava tranquilo por enquanto. Tranquilo e triste ao mesmo tempo, se Shun que era o Shun não tinha chances com o loiro, imagine ele.

Ficou um bom tempo ali no quarto do irmão o observando, pensando em tudo que enfim estava se desenrolando com a volta de Hyoga. Foi aí que acordou com batidas insistentes na porta, saiu do quarto e foi atender.

Quando abriu qual foi sua surpresa ao deparar-se com o dono de seus pensamentos de frente pra ele, completamente encharcado e com expressões bastante irritadas.

─Por que demorou tanto? Estou batendo faz tempo. – disse irritado, era raro vê-lo daquele jeito.

─Eu não ouvi... O que houve? – perguntou dando passagem pro loiro entrar e recobrando a postura depois de vê-lo com a roupa colada ao corpo mostrando seu corpo esbelto.

─Por que não disse que sua rua alagava frango? Lá fora tá o maior temporal, mal consegui chegar ao meu carro e quando cheguei vi que a agua entrou até dentro dele, e agora ele não quer pegar. – disse indo pra varanda e abrindo a porta displicentemente mesmo com o temporal que caia lá fora, já estava molhado mesmo então não se importou, então foi olhar seu carro que estava lá embaixo na calçada e sendo tomado pela agua aos poucos.

─É que tá tendo uma obra no fim da rua e... Tá doido pato, sai daí. – levou um susto depois que viu o aquariano simplesmente saindo na chuva daquele jeito e o puxou de repente pra dentro.

─Que foi? – perguntou ainda irritado.

─Por que saiu assim? Ficou louco pato? – disse estranhando aquela afobação do russo em querer sair daquele jeito.

─Eu preciso ir pra casa, droga. – disse puxando o braço que o leonino segurava.

─Olha só pra você pato, tá encharcado, pode acabar adoecendo desse jeito e seu carro não vai se consertar sozinho só porque você quer... Espera aí a chuva passar e liga pro seguro do carro, oras. – disse irritando-se também, principalmente por causa da forma que o Hyoga rompeu o contato com ele, isso o magoou.

─Eu já falei que preciso ir pra casa, e eu nunca peguei uma gripe na vida, não seja tolo, sou um cavaleiro do gelo droga e uma chuvinha dessas não vai me fazer mal. – disse indo de um lado pro outro e ainda todo molhado.

─Se não faz mal então porque não usa sua velocidade pra chegar em casa, droga? – perguntou vendo o russo molhando todo o piso enquanto andava, parecia transtornado com alguma coisa.

─Não seja idiota... Ainda são dez horas, as pessoas iriam notar. – disse olhando pro relógio de pulso e ainda andando de um lado pra outro. – _o que deu nele pra ficar assim tão irritado? Ele sempre teve uma paciência de Jó, nunca se aborrecia com nada._ – Ikki pensou.

─Não me interessa o que você seja pato, pode adoecer como qualquer um, e olha só o que você tá fazendo, tá molhando a casa toda, vai pro banheiro e se troca que eu te empresto uma roupa. – disse empurrando o aquariano pro banheiro.

─Mas...

─Mas nada... pato teimoso, anda logo antes que eu perca a paciência. – disse quando o loiro entrou no banheiro e fechou a porta mesmo com os protestos dele.

Hyoga tirou as roupas molhadas a muito contragosto, as espremeu na pia, e se enrolou com a toalha que tinha no banheiro, ele queria ir pra casa de uma vez, senão corria o risco de estar lá quando Shun acordasse, e ele nem sabia ainda o que dizer pro virginiano, então queria se preparar psicologicamente antes disso, caso Shun se lembrasse de alguma coisa quando despertasse.

Sentou-se na beirada da banheira e ficou esperando Ikki lhe trazer as roupas que tinha dito. Cruzou os braços numa expressão irritada, a culpa nem era do leonino e ele estava descontando suas frustrações nele, teria que pedir desculpas depois.

Ikki bateu na porta.

─Entra. – disse o loiro levantando.

─Eu trouxa as roup... – perdeu a fala depois de ver como o russo estava... só de toalha com todo aquele corpo a mostra e escondendo só aquela parte, e parecia um pouco mais calmo.

─Obrigado frango. – disse se aproximando e pegando as roupas que Ikki lhe trouxe, vestiu a camisa e ia tirar a toalha pra vestir a calça quando percebeu o leonino com os olhos presos nele.

Ikki ficou sem palavras em ver o loiro seminu daquele jeito, o viu assim quando o visitou mais cedo naquele dia e ainda quando o viu na piscina, mas em nenhuma dessas vezes ele esteve tão perto. Como era lindo, sentiu uma vontade imensa de toca-lo, mas aí o loiro o acordou daqueles pensamentos.

─Algum problema? – perguntou inocentemente.

─Er... nada, se veste. – disse já saindo e fechando a porta.

Hyoga deu de ombros e continuou se vestindo. Ikki foi pra sala frustrado. – _droga, isso é tão difícil, como ele podia ser tão lindo e sexy e ainda ter aquela cara inocente._ – pensou sentando-se no sofá e cobrindo o rosto com as mãos.

Pouco depois Hyoga aparece com as roupas do leonino, uma calça moletom preta folgada e uma camiseta branca, ele era menor e mais magro que Ikki então elas ficaram bastante folgadas nele.

─Obrigado pelas roupas frango, desculpe por ter sido rude antes... é que... - suspirou. - deixa pra lá... Posso fazer uma ligação? - perguntou o olhando e sentando no braço do sofá perto de Ikki.

─Cl-claro, mas o que houve com seu celular? – disse sentando-se direito enquanto via o loiro de perfil.

─Tá aqui oh. – disse mostrando o aparelho celular com o visor apagado e molhado, tinha queimado quando o loiro saiu na chuva, e o aquariano voltou a ficar serio e parecia ter se irritado de novo. _– porque será que ele quer tanto ir embora?_ – Ikki pensou.

─Ele molhou quando eu sai, ainda bem que é o meu telefone pessoal, se fosse o de trabalho eu estava ferrado, por sorte eu deixei ele em casa hoje e só trouxe esse aqui. – disse olhando pro aparelho.

─Tira a agua dele e tenta ligar. – disse Ikki pegando o aparelho das mãos do loiro.

─Não adianta, ele queimou mesmo, mas amanhã eu compro outro... o que eu quero mesmo é ligar pra seguradora do carro, porque amanhã tenho que trabalhar mais pra compensar o que não fiz hoje e aí não vai dar tempo de ficar batendo cabeça com essas burocracias de seguro. – disse Hyoga.

─Liga aí então. – disse Ikki apontando pro telefone fixo na mesinha ao lado do sofá.

─Obrigado. – discou o numero e começou a falar, Ikki o observava discretamente de canto. – _Ele parecia sempre tão sério, tão seguro de si mesmo, embora ainda triste e melancólico, mas parece que ele lida tão bem com isso e as esconde tão bem que somente quem o conhecia bem podia perceber... como eu gostaria de ser assim, apenas aparento, mas tenho tantas perturbações quanto ele e a maioria das vezes não sei lidar com elas, fora que e a maioria delas é causada por esse loiro. –_ pensou enquanto o observava.

Hyoga desligou e suspirou.

─E aí? – disse o leonino.

─Eles só vão poder buscar meu carro amanhã de manhã por causa da chuva, ao que parece estão tendo problemas de transito em toda cidade por causa do mal tempo. – disse suspirando e levantando-se e colocando as mãos nos bolsos olhando pra varanda de novo, o vento forte batia na porta e fazia o vidro vibrar, causando um som pouco estridente, e a chuva não cessava e só piorava.

─Então você não vai poder sair agora, acho que vai chover a noite toda, pode passar a noite aqui se quiser. – disse o leonino já esperançoso em ter a companhia do loiro que agora parecia já conformado em ficar ali, parecia ter recobrado sua postura calma e fria de sempre.

─Obrigado, mas não quero incomoda-lo, vou sair quando estiver um pouco mais tarde e ninguém vai notar se eu usar minha velocidade, amanhã cedo vão rebocar o meu carro, mas eu não preciso estar aqui pra isso, falo com eles depois. – disse suspirando, não queria ficar ali até de manhã, pois Shun poderia vê-lo e não saberia o que falar pro virginiano ainda, não depois de perceber a verdade.

─Não precisa ser tão orgulhoso pato, pode pedir ajuda de vez em quando, não tem problema em dormir aqui, tem espaço. – disse Ikki franzindo cenho, parecia que Hyoga estava fugindo.

─Orgulhoso... Olha quem fala. – disse olhando o leonino de lado, ele era outro orgulhoso e ainda ficava dando sermão. ─Não tenho problemas em pedir ajuda, eu só não quero incomoda-lo. – disse, mas sabia que também era orgulho, mas nunca admitiria.

─Sei, sei. Não tem incômodo algum nisso. – disse já se irritando, porque eles sempre tinham que discordar por tudo? Por mais banal que fosse sempre acabavam discutindo.

─Tá bom, se a chuva não passar logo eu fico. – disse, mas na verdade ele pensou: "até parece, fico nada", disse isso só pro leonino parar de insistir. – voltou a olhar pra varanda e pensou melhor e sorriu discretamente.

─Qual é a graça? – perguntou o leonino confuso com aquela mudança de humor.

─Estou rindo da minha situação, é ridículo um cavaleiro como eu ficar preso em um lugar por causa de um mal tempo. – disse baixando o olhar.

─Realmente é ridículo. – olharam-se e riram juntos.

Ficaram um tempo em silencio, o loiro voltou a observar a chuva com os pensamentos longe e Ikki o observando discretamente.

─Está com fome? – Ikki perguntou do nada.

─O quê? – acordou de seus pensamentos.

─Perguntei se está com fome, posso preparar alguma coisa pra comermos, ainda é cedo. – disse o leonino um pouco sem jeito.

─Estou sem fome, obrigado. – disse se virando e observando melhor o apartamento. Era bastante espaçoso, sala de estar espaçosa e tinha um balcão que a separava da cozinha, um corredor que levava pros quartos e banheiro dos dois irmãos, e a varanda na frete dele, era até um lugar aconchegante e a decoração harmoniosa e tinham retratos em toda parte.

─Foi o Shun quem decorou. – disse o leonino quando observou o olhar do aquariano analisando o local, ele sempre fazia isso, parecia que tinha que vistoriar todo o território por onde passava.

─Shun... Ele sempre teve bom gosto. – comentou com o olhar perdido e triste de novo, mas o leonino percebeu e começou a falar antes do loiro começar a pensar demais.

─Eu vou tomar um banho e depois vou preparar alguma coisa, e você vai comer também, nem que eu tenha que te forçar a isso pato, será possível que você tem que discordar em tudo? – disse já se levantando e dirigindo-se pra cozinha, queria distrair o loiro de alguma forma.

─Hunf. Já falei que estou sem fome, e eu não discuto por qualquer coisa, você que é insistente demais... fora que eu nem sabia que você cozinhava frango. Vai preparar o quê? Ovos fritos? rsrsrsrsrs – disse rindo e indo atrás de Ikki e sentando-se num banco atrás do balcão que separava a cozinha da sala, tendo visão total do leonino. Não entendia ainda, mas Ikki estava se mostrando muito atencioso com ele e isso o alegrou um pouco.

Ikki alegrou-se mais em ver que estava se saindo bem em distrair o aquariano.

─Pra seu governo pato, eu sou um excelente cozinheiro, até mais que o Shun, afinal sou eu que cuido dele, e você vai comer sim, precisa jantar ou pode acabar com uma gastrite desse jeito, fora que você não comeu nada desde o almoço e ainda por cima bebeu na boate.

─Tá bom, tá bom, e o que você vai preparar então? – perguntou dando-se por vencido.

─Um espaguete. – disse cheio de orgulho. ─Meu molho é o melhor de todos, você vai ver quando provar. – disse sorrindo e já pegando os ingredientes.

─Vamos ver isso então. Nunca imaginei que você cozinhasse frango, deve ser um espetáculo e tanto. – disse Hyoga rindo.

─Você sabe muito pouco sobre mim pato. – disse mais pra si mesmo de forma melancólica.

─Então me mostre quem é você de verdade frango. – disse sério olhando o leonino de costas virado pro fogão. Ele parecia triste agora, mas continuava na defensiva, sempre foi assim, por isso preferia não se aproximar muito dele.

Ikki se virou e olhou pro loiro atentamente.

─Que visão você tem de mim Hyoga? – disse o olhando nos olhos.

Hyoga se surpreendeu com aquela pergunta. E ficou calado por um tempo tentando formular uma resposta, deixando Ikki angustiado pela demora, o loiro o olhava intensamente querendo desvenda-lo.

─Você me passa a visão de alguém determinado e seguro de si, que não tem medo de nada e que a simples presença pode ser intimidadora pra algumas pessoas, mas que se preocupa com todos em volta, embora tente disfarçar para não parecer sentimental e fraco. Admiro sua postura firme, que o torna dono da situação, e você parece lidar muito bem com qualquer coisa, mas eu posso ver em seus olhos que alguma coisa o perturba. – disse o loiro depois de um tempo analisando o leonino.

Ikki ficou sem palavras, aquele loiro parecia conhecê-lo mais do que ele pensava, nunca achou que o russo o admirasse, estava surpreso com aquela informação também, fora a parte de ele perceber alguma perturbação com ele, será que deixou transparecer assim sua agonia? – pensou.

Hyoga sorriu pra ele como que para tranquiliza-lo, um sorriso que o encantou. ─Isso é só uma breve opinião frango, não se preocupe com o que digo, posso estar sendo precipitado. – disse tentando aliviar a tensão que o leonino parecia ter adquirido com o que ele disse.

─Você diz isso depois de fazer uma de suas analises de detetive pato? – perguntou com um sorriso irônico pra disfarçar seu nervosismo.

─Não, digo isso como um amigo de muito tempo. – disse mais serio.

Ikki engoliu o seco, o aquariano o olhava intensamente e isso o desconcertava, e ainda o considerava um amigo, ele só foi começar a usar essa designação para o loiro depois que fizeram a trégua. Mas o loiro falava como se sempre o tivesse considerado assim, e isso o alegrava um pouco, mesmo com as brigas do passado ele já o considerava um amigo.

─Não sou tão forte assim quanto você pensa Hyoga. – disse baixando o olhar.

─Ninguém é... Pra isso que existem os amigos, pra completar as forças que necessitamos. – disse com um sorriso consolador.

─Eu não tenho muitos amigos, só vocês quatro e o meu irmão. – disse o leonino triste.

─Isso não é verdade Ikki, muitos outros admiram você, e te consideram um grande amigo, você só tem que deixa-los se aproximar. – disse o loiro ainda sorrindo.

─É difícil... – disse mais baixo.

─Nem tanto, como foi que você me deixou aproximar então? – disse o loiro o olhando serio agora. Ikki nunca tinha se aberto tanto pra ele então tentaria passar a confiança que ele parecia necessitar muito agora.

─Bom, você é um caso a parte, sempre convivemos juntos no passado, mesmo as avessas, mas ainda assim era uma convivência, por isso foi mais fácil. – disse depois de um tempo o olhando.

─Era mesmo, mas isso não importa agora... Estou aqui pra lhe dar as forças que precisar... Afinal sou seu amigo certo? – disse abrindo um lindo outro sorriso que o leonino nunca cansava de ver.

─S-sim.

─Então pode sempre contar comigo frango. – disse o loiro.

─Ah, er... obrigado. – disse bastante vermelho. ─Po-pode contar comigo também pato. – disse olhando pro lado.

─Ok, vou lembrar disso. – disse sorrindo, estava muito feliz em saber disso.

─Vou preparar o molho. – disse virando-se de novo pra fugir daquela conversa senão ficaria a noite toda olhando pra aquele loiro hipnotizador, se ele soubesse que ele queria muito mais do que aquela amizade...

Hyoga apenas assentiu e ficou observando o leonino preparar a macarronada em silencio. Mas não era um silencio constrangedor ou repreendedor, era um silencio tranquilo que ambos entendiam, era uma concordância que só eles tinham e sempre entendiam quando ocorria. Ikki era sempre serio também, sempre decidido e intimidador... Até mesmo... bonito, mas não era a mesma beleza de Shun, era diferente, mais másculo, mais sensual. ─_MAS O QUÊ? Só posso estar ficando louco, pensar algo assim de um homem, um HOMEM, está errado, muito errado, o Shun eu admito que é bonito, eu sempre achei isso, mas sempre foi na maior inocência já que ele é mesmo... mas nunca tinha visto Ikki dessa forma também, logo o Ikki... NÃO, tem alguma coisa errada comigo, tem que haver... Deve ser a bebida batendo, minha mente está confusa depois que eu descobri os sentimentos de Shun... Preciso dormir um pouco, descansar a mente, já estou começando a pensar besteiras demais._ – pensou o loiro balançando a cabeça pra afastar esses pensamentos idiotas. Mas o leonino nem notou por estar de costas e concentrado.

Deixou o macarrão cozinhando e foi tomar um banho enquanto isso o loiro ficou esperando na cozinha. Voltou e preparou o molho e não demorou muito a comida já estava pronta, eles foram sentar-se a mesa e começaram a comer.

─Nossa, isso tá bom mesmo. – disse Hyoga surpreso.

─Eu te falei que eu era um bom cozinheiro pato. – disse com um sorriso, deve ser o dia em que ele mais sorria desde muito tempo, só pela simples presença daquele aquariano.

─Você é muito convencido viu frango... Fique sabendo que não é só você que tem dons culinários, eu também sou especialista em preparar macarrão instantâneo e fritar ovo. – disse rindo e fazendo o leonino rir também, estava à vontade e nem se preocupava mais com a chuva forte lá fora ou com os problemas com os sentimentos de Shun.

─Você é um caso perdido na cozinha mesmo pato, nem sei como sobrevive sozinho, mas pelo menos sabe usar o micro-ondas pra não morrer de fome. – disse o leonino rindo abertamente e o loiro notou o modo descontraído que o leonino falava. – _desde quando ele é assim tão encantador? MAS QUE DROGA, lá vai eu de novo com idiotices. _– pensou e desviou o olhar do leonino, alguma coisa errada estava acontecendo com ele, muito errada mesmo.

─Verdade, mas pra quê que existem os restaurantes e as comidas congeladas heim? – disse sorrindo e comendo, tinha que admitir que realmente estava muito bom, ele estava sem fome antes mas aquele espaguete do leonino lhe abriu o apetite.

─Eles são a salvação pra quem não sabe cozinhar... é disso que você sobreviveu todos esses anos? – disse o leonino.

─Na verdade eu nunca tinha um horário certo pra comer, tinha sempre muito trabalho... Eu investigava várias cenas de crimes e isso tomava muito do meu tempo já que eu pegava vários casos ao mesmo tempo, quando eu tinha um tempo livre ou quando a fome enfim batia eu resolvia ir a um restaurante ou lanchonete ou comprava alguma coisa pra comer em casa... Houve várias vezes que eu ficava o dia inteiro sem comer e nem percebia... meu parceiro notava isso também e me arrastava pra ir com ele a algum restaurante ou qualquer outra coisa, ele se preocupava muito comigo, por isso é bom ter alguém assim por perto de vez em quando. – disse o loiro que prendia a atenção do leonino a cada palavra que falava, o loiro mesmo estava estranhando por falar tanto assim com o leonino, nunca foi acostumado a falar muito, a maioria das vezes ele só ouvia.

─Você tinha um parceiro? – perguntou o olhando atentamente, estava feliz pelo aquariano não estar falando por monossílabos, e comentar coisas de sua vida, estava até animado.

─Sim, ele era recém chegado da academia, era um ano mais novo do que eu e cheio de energia, eu gostava muito da companhia dele, já até sinto falta, ele era sempre imperativo e determinado, parecia o Seiya e consequentemente me fazia lembrar de vocês também... Mas ele só me acompanhava nos meus horários normais, ele não sabia que eu era um detetive tão conhecido, quase ninguém sabe... Somente os superintendentes sabiam, pois eu usava um codinome quando lidava com casos de fora.

─Qual codinome?

─Cisne.

─Apropriado. Você é uma espécie de super-herói pato? – disse rindo.

─rsrsrsrsrsrsrs. Não, longe disso, não faço nada de mais, só me dedico quase em tempo integral ao meu trabalho, por isso resolvo os casos tão rápido.

─Tempo integral é? Mas você não saia? Não se divertia? – disse o olhando curioso, estava transformando aquela conversa num interrogatório, mas o loiro parecia não se importar.

─Er... Não, embora às vezes eu fosse arrastado pra algum lugar pelos outros detetives, eram boas companhias... New York é uma cidade que nunca para, há sempre uma agitação em algum lugar, por isso não faltaram oportunidades pra me arrastarem, mas eu sempre ficava pouco tempo, não aguento beber muito também, e eu não me sentia a vontade com eles, mesmo que eles fossem muito amigáveis, sempre tive dificuldade de me enturmar.

─É mesmo? Sempre te achei tão enturmado com todos.

─Como voce disse 'as aparências enganam' frango. – disse com o olhar triste.

─Bom, pelo menos você lida melhor com as pessoas, a maioria das pessoas quando me veem tem medo de se aproximar, como se eu fosse tirar pedaço. – disse fazendo uma careta.

─Não é bem assim, eu procuro parecer um pouco mais suscetível a conversas, embora a maioria das vezes eu mais escuto do que falo, mas se a pessoa quer falar eu não irei interrompê-la, por isso me acham mais enturmado, quando na verdade eu mal falo... e você fica muito na defensiva e isso é como uma mensagem subliminar para as pessoas se afastarem, por isso eu até pensei que gostasse de ficar sozinho. – disse o olhando curioso.

─A maioria da vezes sim, mas como nós dissemos pato 'as aparências enganam'... é sempre bom ter companhia... E eu não fico sempre na defensiva.

─Fica sim, por isso eu procurava não me aproximar tanto, achava que não iria gostar de ter alguém como eu por perto. – disse com o olhar triste .

─Alguém como você? Como assim?

─Bom, pensei que me odiasse, parecia que tudo em mim você detestava. – disse com um sorriso triste.

─Eu nunca te odiei pato... eu achava que era você que me detestava, sempre foi tão reservado mas ainda assim era mais aberto com qualquer outro, menos comigo – disse serio.

─Acho que passei uma mensagem errada com você também... Nunca chegamos a nos conhecer de verdade... Desculpe. – disse baixando o olhar.

─Para com isso pato, você sempre assume a culpa por tudo, não é só por sua causa, você tem que entender que tudo tem dois lados e ninguém nunca é responsável inteiramente por alguma coisa, há sempre uma serie de fatores que influenciam nos acontecimentos... eu também fui culpado por passar uma postura errada diante de você, muitas vezes fui rude e o destratei, sinto muito... mas estou feliz agora que tenho sua companhia e possamos enfim nos conhecer. – disse o olhando intensamente.

─Também estou feliz por isso. – disse sorrindo.

─Sabe pato, eu sempre quis entender o porquê de você ter se afastado todos esses anos, percebi que algo o incomodava antes de partir, e que ainda te atormenta. O que há de errado?

─Prefiro não falar sobre isso frango... Desculpe. – disse olhando pro prato.

─Tudo bem. – disse olhando o loiro que se incomodou com aquele assunto, talvez fosse isso que causasse aquela dor nos olhos dele, mas ainda não entendia muito bem, e não o forçaria a nada.

─Quer dizer que todos gostam de mim e sentiram minha falta? – disse o loiro voltando a conversa e perguntou recobrando a postura serena e um pouco alegre.

─Sim. Por quê?

─Até mesmo você frango? – disse sorrindo de novo.

─E-eu? Bom, er... Eu tinha, tinha saudades de implicar com você só isso.

─Então você tinha saudades de mim de algum jeito. – disse rindo.

─N-não... arg, você tá distorcendo minhas palavras pato. – disse desviando o olhar do dele.

─rsrsrsrsrsrs Só estou deduzindo, é o meu trabalho... eu digo uma coisa que deixa o suspeito confuso e atordoado, é uma maneira de distorcer a mente dele e faze-lo confessar, fiz muitas interrogações em todos esses anos e sou muito bom nisso, posso até confirmar que você tá escondendo alguma coisa frango, isso é suspeito. – disse piscando pro leonino e rindo deixando-o mais nervoso ainda.

─Para de me sondar, não estou escondendo nada. – disse se fazendo de ofendido.

─Certo, certo vou parar, mas que você está escondendo alguma coisa, isso você tá. – disse rindo mais ainda pelo nervosismo do leonino.

─Hunf. E aí? O que tá achando da comida? – disse querendo mudar logo de assunto, aquele loiro era esperto, se continuasse o sondando iria descobrir alguma coisa. ─Já vai admitir que sou o melhor cozinheiro que você já viu? – disse sorrindo.

─Mas nem pensar frango, tá muito bom sim, mas não é lá essas maravilhas que você falou não. - disse o loiro rindo.

─Mas como reclama heim, queria um banquete de mestre cuca por acaso? - disse fingindo estar ofendido.

─Mas é claro que sim, pelo jeito que você se gabou da sua macarronada eu achava que seria um manjar dos deuses. - disse o loiro.

─Pois é isso mesmo, você que não tá sabendo apreciar, tem que sentir o molho na sua boca. Mastiga direito pra sentir o gosto melhor pato, parece que tá só engolindo. - disse Ikki.

─Eu sei comer viu. - disse dando de ombros.

─Sabe nada... Anda, mastiga devagar. - disse insistindo.

─Tá bom, tá bom. - e assim o fez, e realmente fazia diferença, inconscientemente ele comia com pressa talvez por conta da vida agitada que sempre teve, e saborear o gosto da comida devagar era muito bom, e realmente o gosto ficava bem melhor e apurado.

─Eu admito, está bom.

─Só bom?

─Está ótimo.

─Só ótimo? – disse rindo.

─Ah, aí você já está forçando a barra. Mas tudo bem... Parabéns frango, sua comida é espetacular, estupenda, magnifica, gloriosa, merece até um premio. - disse rindo e batendo palmas pro leonino que riu mais ainda.

─Obrigado, obrigado. Rsrsrsrsrs - disse fazendo reverencia de agradecimento, estava tão feliz, nunca foi de brincar assim com o loiro. - Devia parar de me subestimar pato, tá igual quando você duvidou do meu talento de fotografo.

─Ah, mas isso aí eu ainda não comprovei. - disse o loiro.

─Então você vai comprovar hoje mesmo, espera só a gente terminar de jantar que eu te mostro meu portfólio com as fotos, aí você vai fazer a faixa que combinamos, pensa que eu esqueço é? - disse sorrindo, fazia gestos o tempo todo, estava muito animado pelo russo estar se soltando com ele.

─Certo, certo, eu me lembro da faixa. - sorria o tempo todo também, nem lembrava quando foi a ultima vez que riu assim, e nunca imaginava que faria isso com Ikki. O leonino estava o fazendo esquecer seus problemas e isso era muito bom, não tinha se divertido nenhum pouco assim na boate, achou até bom agora ter ficado preso ali com Ikki.

Terminaram de jantar e Hyoga ajudou o leonino a lavar a louça, nunca tinham ficado tanto tempo perto um do outro, e estavam se sentindo muito bem assim.

Terminaram e Hyoga foi sentar-se na sala enquanto Ikki pegava o portfólio com suas fotos.

─Agora pode planejar as letras e a cor da faixa pato. - disse sorrindo e trazendo o portfólio pra Hyoga que estava sentado de pernas cruzadas no sofá assistindo qualquer coisa na televisão.

─Deixa eu ver isso primeiro frango, me dá aqui. - disse estendendo a mão. Apoiou o portfólio em seu colo e começou a folheá-lo.

Começou a observar atentamente, folheava e parava minutos em uma única pagina, parecia querer ver algo que estava além das fotos, não queria ver o que estava estampado, mas sim o que o leonino quis capturar realmente. Havia fotos de lugares lindos, de pessoas, de grandes salões, de cidades, e definitivamente tinha que admitir, o leonino era mesmo talentoso, todas as fotos transmitiam algum tipo de sentimento, ou será que era só ele que imaginava aquilo? Ikki esperava a opinião do loiro numa expectativa tremenda, nunca imaginou que ficaria tão tenso naquela situação, e o aquariano estava serio, perecia que mostrava suas fotos a um perito, e até tinha que admitir, o loiro ficava sexy daquele jeito serio, analítico, nunca deixou de notar isso nele, sempre o observou assim quando ainda moravam todos na mansão, quando ele ficava lendo alguma coisa, e parecia mergulhar tanto na historia... Sempre tão concentrado e sério, e com aquele ar salaz, e era assim que ele estava agora. Concentrado em seu trabalho, e como nos livros ele parecia querer mergulhar nas fotos, parecia querer estar nos lugares que elas mostravam, e pode notar que ele tinha o olhar distante nelas, melancólico, e um tanto sonhador.

Finalmente levantou o olhar pro leonino e esboçou um sorriso sincero.

─São lindas Ikki. Onde as tirou? - disse e isso desconcertou o leonino.

─Er... E-eu, eu tirei em minhas viagens.

─Você visitou todos esses lugares?

─Sim, eu viajei por um ano pelo mundo, visitei vários lugares na época, foi aí que adquiri essa paixão por fotografar. - disse o leonino olhando pro portfólio nas mãos do loiro, se ele soubesse que essas viagens foram pra fugir das lembranças sobre o loiro que o perseguiam.

─É serio? Deve ter sido muito legal, eu também gostaria de viajar assim algum dia, é libertador, sem preocupações, sem se importar com mais nada, você deve ter conhecido muitas pessoas também, deve ter aprendido muitas coisas. - disse sorrindo abertamente, parecia querer saber mais.

─Realmente foi libertador, conheci muitas pessoas interessantes e realmente aprendi muitas coisas... Passei por situações engraçadas e tristes... O mundo é muito grande e diversificado pato, na verdade nunca conhecemos esse mundo que tanto lutamos e sacrificamos pra proteger. – disse com o olhar distante lembrando-se das várias experiências que adquiriu nessas viagens.

─Bom, eu conheci também... Conheci a parte cruel e desumana desse mundo, nunca imaginei que os seres humanos normais fossem tão cheios de amargura e ódio... Quer dizer, sempre lidamos com vilões assim, com ambição e amargura, mas eles não eram normais, eles tinham um poder sobrehumano que não se compara a nada que as pessoas normais já tenham visto, e era um fator pra torna-los aptos a querer mais poder, pra se sentirem ainda mais superiores... Mas as pessoas normais são só normais, são iguais umas as outras e mesmo assim são cheias de sentimentos ruins e querem derrubar elas mesmas mesmo sabendo que são a mesma criatura, elas tem um coração cruel que é alimentado dia a dia nesse mundo que está se perdendo na maldade que ele mesmo criou, e não há mais vilão ou qualquer ameaça do tipo em que se possa colocar a culpa, só os próprios humanos, o mundo está apodrecendo, isso tem que parar. – disse sério e cheio de amargura, parecia querer impor justiça de alguma forma e a força... estranho, nunca tinha discutido aquele assunto com mais ninguém além de Atena, mas de alguma forma o leonino parecia lhe dar confiança pra dizer tudo que pensava.

─Nossa pato, esse pensamento é um tanto egocêntrico, você fala como se toda a sociedade fosse repleta de maldade e que você tivesse o dever de puni-la. – disse o leonino um tanto assustado com aqueles pensamentos do loiro, era amargurado e cheio de senso de justiça de alguém que se considera superior, pois pra querer tanto assim que o mundo se ordene a pessoa tem que se achar digno o suficiente de ser a própria justiça. – o que era aquilo afinal de contas? O loiro nunca foi de falar muito e nunca sequer pensou em ter esse tipo de conversa com ele algum dia, e ainda estava assustado pelo aquariano ter toda essa amargura no coração.

─Você não entende Ikki... eu vi coisas horríveis nesse trabalho policial e cheio de investigações, e vi também que quanto mais eu afundava pra encontrar a verdade mais podridão eu achava. – suspirou. ─Eu sei o que está pensando frango, que eu estou me tornando uma espécie de carrasco que quer punir pessoalmente essas abominações, e que isso me torna igual a eles, pois esse parece ser um pensamento de superioridade dos vilões que enfrentamos e de um senso de justiça atenuado demais.

─Hm. Foi isso mesmo que eu pensei. – disse o olhando surpreso. – _nossa, ele é bom mesmo._ – pensou.

─Mas acontece que você não viu o que eu vi frango... o quanto o ser humano pode ser cruel, o quanto o coração deles pode perder a capacidade de amar, de sentir compaixão, de perdoar... vi atrocidades de assassinos que foram condenados à morte e mesmo assim mantiveram a crueldade em seus corações até o fim, sem um pingo de arrependimento... é assim que o mundo está Ikki, o ser humano está perdendo a capacidade de amar, e isso infecta até mesmo as pessoas boas que em nada tem a ver com isso, e as torna podres também, o medo as torna inseguras e prontas pra fazer o que for preciso pra banir o mal que os cerca, ao ponto de eles mesmo tornarem-se os próprios vilões.

─Preste bastante atenção no que você está falando pato... Você diz que a sociedade se livra ela mesma da maldade e acaba se corrompendo, por medo do mundo que de alguma forma ela mesma criou. Mas não é bem assim Hyoga, se você pensar bem vai ver que você mesmo está se tornando uma dessas pessoas com esses pensamentos, e não tem que ser assim... Entendo que queira fazer o bem e livrar as pessoas boas desse tipo de preocupação que possa torna-las suscetíveis a maldade que as cerca. Mas elas têm o discernimento Hyoga, são elas que escolhem, o mundo pode estar cercado de más influencias, mas as pessoas só se rendem a elas se quiserem, a decisão é delas, podem escolher serem corrompidas ou não, e isso você não pode impedir ou controlar pato, isso é o livre arbítrio, se a sociedade se corromper por causa disso vai ser por decisão dela mesma... o que acontece é que você está confundindo isso com utopia, não existe e nunca irá existir uma sociedade perfeita, sempre haverá o bem e o mal, e mesmo que o mal se sobressaia vez ou outra, sempre saberemos que o bem persistirá até o final, temos experiências nisso, o bem sempre vence. Tem que ter mais fé nas pessoas pato.

─Só que ultimamente é o mal que está se sobressaindo frango... e é difícil acreditar nas pessoas de novo depois de tudo que vi. – disse bastante melancólico.

─Ainda há pessoas em que você pode confiar... Ainda existem pessoas boas e honradas que jamais seriam corrompidas tão facilmente. Lutamos muitas vezes por esse mundo crendo que valeria a pena... e eu ainda acredito que nisso... E você tem que acreditar também, Atena jamais deixaria que a maldade persistisse no mundo, ela sabe o que faz. – disse tentando animar o loiro.

─Você sabe que embora eu lute por Atena minhas crenças são outras...

─Isso não importa, dá no mesmo... Olha, eu viajei muito e conheci o lado ruim do mundo também, talvez não tanto quanto você, mas o importante é que eu conheci um mundo que é repleto de bondade também, que as pessoas se importam umas com as outras, que se amam incondicionalmente, que se dedicam a família e acreditam que o esforço e o trabalho duro vale a pena... Ainda existe um mundo bom Hyoga, você só tem que tentar enxerga-lo de novo... o mundo ruim que você presenciou o cegou pra bondade que ainda existe.

─Pode até ser verdade frango, mas eu não consigo mais enxergar bondade assim tão livremente, minha experiência diz que sempre tenho que me manter atento a qualquer coisa suspeita, então eu vivo prestando atenção em tudo, e posso dizer que a maldade ainda existe em toda parte.

─Mas acontece que não há ninguém inteiramente bom, ou inteiramente mau pato, todos temos esse dois lados que duelam por autonomia, apenas temos que saber controlar o lado mal e fazer prevalecer o bom, todos temos defeitos, não existe um ser humano tão puro assim. – mas que tipo de pensamento era aquele do loiro, tinha que convence-lo do contrario era uma meta agora.

Hyoga ficou quieto digerindo todas aquelas palavras, o leonino realmente o estava convencendo, ele ficou tanto tempo no isolamento que afetou seu lado humano também, nem lembrava quando foi a ultima vez que tinha sentido o amor, o carinho de alguém próximo, o contato físico mais intenso, sua frieza estava tomando patamares altos que o limitavam a somente sentir o que há de ruim e o fez esquecer como era sentir algo bom como a simples presença de alguém amado, e embora o leonino estivesse o repreendendo e discordando dele o tempo todo, nunca se sentiu tão bem, parecia que Ikki o fazia sentir um tanto mais confortado, afinal ele mesmo se sentia parte do lado mal da sociedade por causa da dor de culpa que o atormentava, ele sentia-se extremamente culpado por tantas mortes que causou então se via como um vilão também, mas isso era algo que ele abominava, por isso fazia o que fazia, seu trabalho o aliviava um pouco da culpa que o instigava, como se realmente estivesse pagando uma divida. Mas tudo aquilo que Ikki disse até que fazia sentido, ninguém é inteiramente bom ou mal, é o lado que escolhemos que predomina, e ele não queria se sentir o mal, por isso fazia o que fazia, era uma maneira de tolerar a si mesmo, uma forma de consolo... Atena sempre disse que ele nunca foi culpado de nada do que aconteceu, que tudo foi inevitável e muitas outras mortes foram evitadas por causa do sacrifício que ele teve que fazer, mas ele nunca acreditou naquilo, será mesmo que sua mãe, seu mestre e seu amigo tinham que morrer? Ele sempre se sentia culpado e ponto final, nada nem ninguém o convencia do contrario, mas as palavras de Ikki eram um consolo e de alguma forma ele queria realmente acreditar naquilo tudo agora, talvez estivesse se culpando todo esse tempo a toa, mas ainda não estava totalmente convencido.

─Talvez você possa ter razão. – disse o loiro bem baixinho com os olhos marejados tentando convencer a si mesmo, aquilo era demais pra ele, lembrar-se de toda a dor que o atormentava dia e noite e que só aliviava em momentos em que ele se mantinha distraído e com a mente livre era bom, mas uma hora ou outra ele se lembrava de seus pecados a culpa voltava a atormenta-lo e toda aquela conversa direcionava pra aquilo, o assunto sempre voltava pra ele, por isso ele evitava falar naquilo com quem quer que fosse, mas Ikki o estava lembrado embora ao mesmo tempo consolando sem nem ter noção disso.

─Eu sempre tenho razão de tudo pato, você que é teimoso demais. – disse sorrindo pra aliviar a tensão do loiro, ele parecia perdido em seus pensamentos, melancólico. Viu o olhar triste dele, e aquilo era o cumulo, ele sempre deixava o aquariano triste mesmo sem querer, tinha que fazer alguma coisa.

Hyoga sorriu, Ikki era mesmo um amigo, mesmo que inconscientemente ele o estava consolando.

─Você é convencido demais. – disse com um leve sorriso e baixando o olhar de novo pra fotos, tinha os olhos marejados, parecia realmente querer acreditar naquelas palavras, parecia lutar contra ele mesmo em seu interior... estava carente, triste e lindo ao mesmo tempo, gostaria de ter uma câmera agora pra fotografar aquele quadro do loiro tão belo embora tão triste.

─Sou mesmo, e não é à toa, afinal razão pra mim é o que não falta. – disse sorrindo.

Hyoga suspirou e sorriu, mas continuou perdido naquelas fotos. Ikki não aguentou mais, não queria ver tristeza naqueles olhos, não queria vê-lo sofrer, então se levantou e foi se aproximando do aquariano.

Hyoga levantou o olhar e estranhou aquela aproximação, o leonino se aproximou dele e tirou o portfólio de suas mãos e o colocou no sofá ao lado loiro. Segurou o rosto dele e começou a acaricia-lo. Mas o que era aquilo afinal de contas? Percebeu o mesmo olhar do leonino na boate quando estavam no bar bebendo... Ele tinha o olhar consolador, mas não era só isso, tinha algo mais que o loiro ainda não sabia decifrar. Sentiu um frio na barriga quando Ikki o puxou pelo braço de repente e o levantou do sofá, o colocando de pé e enfim o abraçando, do mesmo jeito que o abraçou na reunião, era intenso e cheio de sentimento.

Ikki não sabia o que fazia seu corpo só se mexia e parecia que ele não tinha controle sobre ele, onde ele estava com a cabeça em ultrapassar as barreiras do aquariano e abraça-lo daquele jeito? Mas o loiro parecia tão vulnerável, tão carente que ele não suportou e tinha que fazer alguma coisa, tinha que mostrar que estava ali, e que podia dar algum tipo de conforto. Hyoga deveria ser a pessoa mais surpresa e confusa da face da terra, pois o leonino nunca o tinha abraçado até a reunião e era algo que ele parecia querer a muito tempo, e agora ele repetia o ato e o surpreendia de novo. O loiro estava tão surpreso que não teve reação de retribuir aquele abraço, estava inerte e sem palavras, apenas ficou quieto deixando-se abraçar e extremamente vermelho com aquele contato, estava envergonhado e nem sabia por quê. _─O que está acontecendo? Porque Ikki está fazendo isso? E por que eu estou permitindo?-_pensou o loiro.

─I-Ikki?

─Calma, calma, estou aqui. – disse o acolhendo o loiro como se ele fosse uma criança assustada.

O leonino apenas continuou ali o abraçando, nem sabia de onde tinha tirado coragem pra fazer aquilo, apenas o fez e não se arrependia. Hyoga foi relaxando aos poucos, aceitaria aquele contato, embora se sentisse um tanto vulnerável ainda mais por te sido Ikki quem rompeu suas barreiras, passou por sentir o calor de Ikki, era um abraço terno, cheio de carinho e consolo que mesmo ele se sentindo vulnerável, ainda se sentia protegido de alguma forma, pois não eram suas próprias barreiras que o protegiam e sim os braços de Ikki que o acolhiam completamente, não tinha sentido essa proteção tão intensa nem mesmo quando Atena o abraçou. E o mais estranho ainda era se sentir seguro logo com o leonino que sempre foi o mais distante dele.

Nem lembravam quanto tempo ficaram ali se abraçando sentindo o contato um do outro, apenas queriam sentir o momento, e Ikki estava extremamente feliz pelo loiro não o ter repelido ainda, ele retribui, aceitou seu afeto e percebeu que aos poucos estava conquistando a confiança do loiro. Foram se afastando aos poucos, o loiro olhou o leonino nos olhos pra tentar entender o que se passava, mas eles nada diziam apenas o consoava.

─Obrigado por ser meu amigo agora Ikki. – disse olhando pra um canto e bastante vermelho.

─Eu é que agradeço. – disse sorrindo, não tinha palavras pra definir sua felicidade, o loiro retribuiu, ele estava feliz por tê-lo perto e o acolhido, talvez nunca tivesse a chance de ter o amor do loiro, mas ao menos ele tinha aquela amizade que parecia estar se fortalecendo, eles finalmente estavam se conhecendo, se dando uma chance.

Sentaram-se de novo, com Hyoga ainda vermelho. – _mas por que eu estou tão envergonhado afinal de contas? Foi só um abraço. _– pensou, mas já sabia a resposta, era por que foi com Ikki, talvez tivesse que ficar aborrecido por o leonino ter ousado se aproximar tanto sem avisar, mas não era isso que sentia, muito pelo contrario, estava feliz por Ikki ter sido ousado, feliz por estar se tornando amigo dele, e aquele não foi um simples abraço, foi algo que ele precisava muito e nem sabia, de um abraço que o acolhia e o confortava, e não era o que sentia quando abraçava qualquer outro de seus amigos, somente com Ikki tinha sentido algo assim tão intenso.

Continuaram calados por mais alguns minutos. Até Ikki quebrar o silencio.

─Gostou mesmo das fotos? – disse sorrindo pra esconder seu nervosismo.

─Muito, você realmente tem talento. – começou a folhear o portfolio de novo e a comentar uma foto ou outra e o leonino o ouvia atentamente e se surpreendia cada vez mais pelo loiro estar enxergando tudo que ele queria transmitir naquelas fotos, tanto o que estava estampado quanto os sentimentos por trás delas, ninguém nunca tinha dado uma opinião tão detalhada sobre suas fotos, só diziam que estavam ótimas, mas nunca enxergavam o que tinha além delas, nem mesmo seu irmão, e agora aquele aquariano que era o enigma em pessoa parecia desvendar tudo que ele colocou naquelas fotos, pois eram seus sentimentos que estavam nelas, e o loiro as detalhava como se sentisse a mesma coisa, como se ele fosse um livro aberto, com se fosse um idioma diferente e que só Hyoga conseguia ler.

─Ótimo, agora pode mandar fazer a faixa. – disse sorrindo.

─Tá bom eu admito, mas é melhor procurar outra punição, porque colocar uma faixa na frente da minha casa não vai pegar muito bem. – disse sorrindo também.

─Vou pensar em alguma outra coisa então, mas pode ter certeza que não vou pegar leve com você. – disse rindo.

─Pode mandar, desde que não seja nada chamativo demais. – disse sorrindo abertamente de novo, estava relaxado e quem passava toda essa confiança era o leonino a sua frente.

Ficaram um tempo em silencio, até que Ikki tem uma ideia.

─Que tal uma foto? – disse depois de pensar um pouco.

─O que? – o loiro perguntou confuso.

─Uma foto sua, eu tenho foto de todos menos a sua, o Shun me pediu pra tirar e colocou tudo em quadros e espalhou pelo apartamento, como pode ver. – disse mostrando em volta, e o apartamento era repleto de fotos de seus amigos, até mesmo de todos eles juntos, mas a única pessoa que não tinha nenhuma foto ali era o loiro.

─É mesmo, eu vi, mas não prestei muita atenção. – disse olhando em volta, como não tinha notado isso antes? Talvez pela pressa que entrou e saiu do apartamento, as viu depois só que não deu muita importância, e pode ver que todos estavam felizes nas fotos e tinha retratos de todos até mesmo dos cavaleiros de ouro, era como uma galeria fotos de todos os cavaleiros.

─Foi o Shun que quis assim, eu tirei as fotos e ele escolheu os quadros e os lugares onde estão... Ele vai gostar de ter uma foto sua aqui, vai ser um modo de pagar sua divida comigo também. rsrsrsrsrsrsrsrs. – disse rindo e pedindo como se fosse pra Shun, mas na verdade ele queria muito ter uma foto de Hyoga, queria apreciar um retrato dele sempre que quisesse, e então teve essa ideia.

─Pode ser, e até que tá barato, pensei que você pensaria em algo pior.

─Tipo o quê? – disse o leonino com um sorriso irônico.

─Sei lá, talvez me colocar pra lavar seu carro, limpar seu apartamento, dar banho no cachorro, cortar suas unhas dos pés... – disse rindo.

─hahahaha. Cortar as unhas dos pés já é abusar, talvez só das mãos quem sabe, e nem cachorro eu tenho pato, você tem cada ideia heim. – disse piscando e rindo, aquele loiro tinha cada ideia, como se ele fosse mesmo coloca-lo pra fazer isso tudo.

─Sei lá... talvez eu tenha uma imaginação muito fértil. – disse rindo e coçando a cabeça.

─Até demais. – disse o leonino sorrindo. ─Então estamos de acordo?

─Sim, uma foto não faz mal, vai tirar agora?

─Nem pensar, com você feio desse jeito não, vai ter que se arrumar melhor se quiser tirar a foto pato. – disse olhando pro jeito que o loiro estava vestido, com suas roupas mas que ficaram muito largas nele, e parecia que ele era um garotinho com roupas grandes, estava bonitinho mas não retratava o que ele queria do loiro.

─O que tem de errado comigo? Estou um tanto mazelado desse jeito, mas dá pra sair uma foto boa, é só tirar no escuro. – disse rindo.

─Quem sabe eu tiro a foto e coloco na porta pra afastar ladrão. – disse rindo, era o contrario do que pensava, aquele loiro continuaria bonito mesmo com as piores roupas do mundo.

─Ei não humilha não que você não é nenhum galã não viu frango... – disse só pra irrita-lo, mas achava Ikki bonito também, nunca tinha reparado nisso antes, mas tinha que admitir. ─E eu sou bonito sim, o Afrodite que disse. – disse jogando o cabelo pra trás fazendo graça.

─Aquele tambaqui fala demais, mas se ele disse isso mesmo eu é que não vou discutir. – disse rindo displicentemente.

─Peraí, você também me acha bonito? – disse o loiro surpreso.

─Er, e-eu não disse isso, só disse que não ia discutir.

─Se não discute é porque concorda... – disse colocando a mão no queixo numa expressão de suspeita.

─Já falei pra você parar de me analisar. – disse olhando pro lado, tinha que parar de ter esses deslizes com aquele aquariano, ele era esperto demais e era só escorregar num simples comentário que ele percebia.

─Certo, certo. Mas tudo bem que você concorde, eu sei que sou lindo mesmo, ninguém pode negar. – disse alisando os cabelos, fazendo charme e rindo logo depois. Nem parecia o Hyoga de sempre, mas na presença daquele leonino ele sentia-se livre, alegre e suas preocupações pareciam sumir.

─Não sabia que você tinha senso de humor pato. – disse o olhando melhor, ele estava rindo mais, brincando, tranquilo, nem lembrava a ultima vez que o tinha visto assim, e era lindo, encantador. Estava mais feliz ainda pelo loiro estar assim na presença dele, sentia até orgulho de ter sido ele a ter feito o loiro sorrir mais e livra-lo das tantas preocupações que ele parecia ter.

─Faz muito tempo que eu não rio assim... Na verdade eu não me divirto assim faz um bom tempo. - disse baixando o olhar sorrindo. ─Você me conhece muito pouco frango... Mas estou feliz que estejamos nos conhecendo agora. – disse o olhando de novo e sorrindo sincero.

─Eu também. – disse sorrindo, estavam realmente dando uma chance de aquela amizade dar certo, talvez encontrassem bem mais coisas que pudessem ter em comum.

Sentaram-se de novo e começaram a assistir a televisão que estava ligada todo esse tempo e comentar algo sobre o que passava nela, ao mesmo tempo começaram a falar de banalidades, sobre as fotos de Ikki e os lugares nelas, sobre seus amigos, enfim estavam se conhecendo e nem perceberam que a chuva forte já estava parando.

Já passavam da duas da madrugada e Hyoga não resistiu mais e cedeu ao cansaço daquele dia, dormiu sentado no sofá, com a cabeça apoiada no encosto, parecia exausto. Ikki ainda estava aos lado dele, estavam próximos já que viam as fotos juntos, ele ficou olhando o loiro dormindo tão tranquilamente e naquela posição, realmente parecia um anjinho, seus cabelos ainda estava um pouco úmidos pela chuva que ele pegou e suas roupas largas pareciam um pijama, só que de um jeito mais infantil, aquele ar tranquilo dele o deixava adorável e fofo. Levantou pra pegar um cobertor e deitar o loiro adequadamente. Voltou e tentou ajeitar o loiro, mas ele se mexeu levemente e pendeu a cabeça pro lado quase caindo, e Ikki o amparou antes disso em seu peito e o acolheu em seus braços, parecia a cena do loiro com Shun na boate, e o leonino ficou vermelho imediatamente, o loiro continuava dormindo, mexeu a cabeça levemente no peito do leonino levantou a mão e segurou a camisa de Ikki, suspirou um pouco e continuou a dormir ali mesmo.

O leonino não soube o que fazer, se se mexesse iria acordar o loiro, e não queria fazer isso já que ele dormia tão tranquilamente e parecia no limite de suas energias, seria judiação, mas tinha que ajeita-lo melhor no sofá senão acordaria todo dolorido no dia seguinte, ficou ali um tempo pensando no que ia fazer e observou o loiro aconchegado em seu peito, ainda estava envergonhado com aquilo, nunca imaginou que seria possível ter o loiro tão perto assim, levou sua mão à face dele e retirou os fios loiros dos olhos dele, começou a acaricia-lo, e como era bom senti-lo, entendia perfeitamente o que Shun sentia quando o abraçava, ele era realmente confortável, quente, suave, foi descendo mais suas mãos pro pescoço do loiro, levantou levemente seu queixo pra poder vê-lo melhor, observou cada traço daquela face e decorava cada detalhe. Vistoriava aquele anjo, o analisando, claro que ele não era feio, era lindo, estonteantemente lindo, como era possível ser assim tão hipnotizante?... Parou naqueles lábios pequenos, queria tanto senti-los, aproximou-se mais ainda e estava prestes a beija-lo quando ouve um resmungo vindo do aquariano, ele estava acordando, como explicaria aquela proximidade agora?


	18. Convivência

**Capítulo 18: **Convivência

_Vistoriava aquele anjo, o analisando, claro que ele não era feio, era lindo, estonteantemente lindo, como era possível ser assim tão hipnotizante?... Parou naqueles lábios pequenos, queria tanto senti-los, aproximou-se mais ainda e estava prestes a beija-lo quando ouve um resmungo vindo do aquariano, ele estava acordando, como explicaria aquela proximidade agora?_

Quando o leonino viu que o loiro ia acordar o largou de súbito desfazendo o contato e se levantou, fazendo o russo cair no sofá e acordar de vez assustado.

Hyoga abriu os olhos estava tão sonolento e com a vista embaçada que mal identificava o que estava a sua frente, quando viu que era Ikki que estava com o rosto próximo do seu ele acordou de vez no susto e logo depois foi largado de súbito e não teve tempo de se equilibrar e caiu de cara no sofá.

─Hã, mas o que foi que houve? – disse atordoado e colocando a mão na testa pelo choque que teve com o sofá.

─Vo-você acabou dormindo em cima de mim e eu tentei te ajeitar melhor no sofá e você acabou acordando. – disse virando-se de costas e bastante vermelho.

─Dormindo em cima de você? – perguntou vermelho e se ajeitando de vez no sofá.

─Sim.

─Er... De-desculpe frango. É que eu estava muito cansado e acabei cochilando de vez, não vi onde tinha dormido... Desculpe pelo atrevimento. – disse mais vermelho ainda, onde já se viu dormir em cima de Ikki, logo dele.

─Deixa isso pra lá... Melhor se ajeitar melhor pra dormir senão vai acordar dolorido se dormir de qualquer jeito. – disse ainda de costas.

─Hm. – estranhou o leonino estar de costas pra ele e com a voz mostrando nervosismo, mas afinal por que o leonino estava tão próximo assim dele se estava acordado e poderia ter dado tempo dele desfazer o contato bem antes? Ficou pensando nisso quando direcionou o olhar pra varanda e viu que a chuva já tinha parado e esboçou um sorriso. ─Er... eu acho que já posso ir embora frango... a chuva já passou. – disse já levantando.

Essa ultima frase fez o leonino voltar-se pra varanda e depois para o loiro.

─Você disse que ia dormir aqui pato. – disse um pouco irritado e até esqueceu-se da situação constrangedora que estavam.

─Não, eu disse que ficaria só até a chuva passar, e já passa das duas da madrugada, ninguém vai notar se eu usar minha velocidade agora. – disse indo calçar os sapatos.

─Mas...

─Não se preocupe que amanhã eu ligo pra perguntar pelo Shun. – disse e o leonino observava cada movimento do loiro com irritação, não queria que ele fosse embora.

─Shun... – disse com a cara fechada. – _sempre o Shun._

─Sim, quero saber como ele vai estar... me preocupo com ele... Mas podemos aproveitar e combinar o horário pra você tirar a tal foto amanhã, o que acha? – disse indo pra porta.

Amenizou suas feições quando o loiro falou da foto.

─Você tem tempo amanhã?

─Não exatamente, quando eu disse que tinha que trabalhar mais é porque eu vou me apresentar na policia japonesa amanhã, então estarei ocupado, por isso tenho que ir logo pra casa e arrumar o que falta... a tarde eu vou pra Sibéria treinar Jacó, essa vai ser minha rotina daqui por diante, terei pouco tempo livre, mas pode me ligar pra confirmar um horário e nos encontramos depois... Posso reservar um horário pra você. – disse se explicando, pois parecia que o leonino estava irritado por ele querer ir embora.

─E a noite?

─A noite eu investigo os casos que recebo de fora.

─E quando você dorme? – disse franzindo cenho, esse russo parece que não descansa.

─Ah... sei lá... de madrugada... talvez, eu acho. – disse como se fosse qualquer coisa.

─Mas você tem que dormir direito pato, senão vai ficar igual hoje, você mal se aguentava em pé de tanto cansaço. – disse repreendendo o loiro.

─Ah, er... você percebeu?... Mas hoje eu usei muita energia nos treinos que fizemos, por isso me cansei mais rápido. – disse se explicando e estranhando a preocupação do leonino.

─É claro que eu percebi, será possível que eu vou ter que cuidar de você que nem eu faço com o Shun? – falou sem pensar direito por causa da irritação.

─Er... isso não é necessário frango... Eu sei me cuidar... Obrigado pela preocupação, mas estou acostumado com essa rotina, não se preocupe. – disse coçando a cabeça envergonhado era a primeira vez que alguém o repreendia assim sem ser Camus, o mais estranho ainda era ter Ikki fazendo isso.

Ikki se arrependeu instantaneamente pelo que disse, estava passando dos limites, desde quando o aquariano tinha que dar satisfações da vida dele?

─Não quis dizer que tenho que cuidar de você... eu só, er... só estava pensando que talvez... Talvez você devesse descansar mais, tem que se cuidar melhor, pense na sua saúde. – disse vermelho e olhando pros lados.

─Hm. É eu sei, vou me cuidar. – o olhou desconfiado.

─Po-podemos almoçar juntos amanhã? Quer dizer... Eu tenho trabalho amanhã de manhã também e a tarde também tenho que treinar o Theodoro, mas estarei livre no horário de almoço e podemos nos encontrar e almoçar juntos, o que acha? Você almoça né? – disse querendo mudar logo de assunto e convidando o loiro pra passarem mais tempo juntos.

─Bom... tudo bem então, depois de me apresentar na policia eu ainda tenho umas duas horas livre antes de ir pra Sibéria. – disse pensando melhor.

─Ótimo, quero ficar de olho pra ver se você vai comer mesmo. – disse sério de novo.

─Está preocupado se eu vou comer também frango? – disse rindo.

─E-eu? Cla-claro que sim, não quero ver você doente, senão quem é que eu vou encher enquanto você estiver de cama? – disse tentando parecer natural.

─rsrsrsrsrsrsrsrs. Certo, certo. – disse ainda rindo. ─Ah, er... frango, mas e o Shun? – disse lembrando-se do outro Amamiya, ainda não tinha pensado no que diria para o virginiano sobre o que tinha descoberto, nem ao menos sabia se diria alguma coisa ou então tentaria evita-lo por um tempo.

─O que tem ele?

─Ele vai nos acompanhar?

─Bom, ele tem que ir pra ilha de Andrômeda amanhã de manhã também, não sei como, mas vou tentar acorda-lo na hora, fora que ele tem que ir buscar o carro dele na boate, se der sorte o remédio que eu dei pra ele vai amenizar os sintomas da ressaca e ele vai passar o dia tranquilamente... e normalmente ele fica o dia todo na ilha, quando não ele volta a tarde pra escrever o livro dele e a noite ele vai pra faculdade.

─Então ele não vai poder nos acompanhar? – disse até um pouco aliviado, por não ter que encarar Shun ainda.

─Não... Mas você quer que ele vá também? – perguntou um pouco triste, afinal Shun era bem mais amigo do loiro do que ele, então se Shun estivesse presente ele quase não teria a atenção do loiro.

─Não é necessário, se ele está ocupado então não vou incomoda-lo. – disse de imediato.

─Bom, então até amanhã, posso te ligar mesmo? – disse ainda vermelho.

─Sim, sem problemas. Você tem o numero?

─Er, não.

─Vou lhe dar o de trabalho então, o meu telefone pessoal você já sabe né... Vai ser a única pessoa a tê-lo, então não passe a mais ninguém, por favor. – disse pensando melhor.

─Ok, sem problemas. – disse e anotou o numero que o loiro lhe passou.

─Então tá... Até amanhã frango. – disse saindo.

─Até.

Ikki fechou a porta e suspirou aliviado pelo loiro não ter desconfiado da cena de quando acordou. E ele estava mais feliz ainda por ter a chance de ficar mais um tempo com o loiro. E a foto tinha sido uma excelente desculpa pra se manter perto dele, fora que o russo disse que reservaria um tempo pra ele, só pra ele, isso o deixou mais alegre ainda.

Dirigiu-se para banheiro e viu as roupas do loiro espremidas na pia e as colocou na secadora, teria que as devolver também e estava feliz em ter mais uma desculpa pra ver o aquariano. Voltou pra sala e deitou-se no sofá, acabou adormecendo pensando no loiro e tendo sonhos onde eles eram mais que amigos.

...

Chegou em casa e arrumou suas coisas pra se apresentar na policia no dia seguinte, quando terminou jogou-se na cama e pensou no dia agitado que teve, nos sentimentos de Shun, o que faria dali pra frente, afinal não queria de forma alguma magoar o amigo, e ainda por cima a amizade que estava desenvolvendo com Ikki, tudo ainda era muito novo pra ele, mas tentaria se adaptar. Adormeceu de novo pensando em tudo que estava se desenrolando.

...

Acordou no pulo com o telefone da sala tocando insistentemente.

─Alô! – falou de repente e irritado por ter sido acordado daquela forma.

─Oi frango, te acordei? – disse o loiro.

─HYOGA! – disse surpreso e exaltado, não esperava que ele ligasse tão cedo, mas estava feliz em ouvir a voz da pessoa que tomou conta de seus sonhos aquela noite.

─Calma, está agitado, posso ligar depois se preferir...

─Não! Quer dizer... pode falar, é que eu acordei agora mesmo e tô meio tonto... o que houve? – disse já se acalmando.

─Nada, só liguei pra perguntar pelo Shun, ele tá bem? Já acordou? - disse preocupado com o amigo.

─Ah... ele ainda não acordou, vou tentar chama-lo agora. – disse perdendo o animo. ─E você? – disse bocejando ainda, como aquele aquariano conseguia dormir tão pouco?

─Eu o quê?

─Conseguiu dormir alguma coisa pato? Você disse que precisava arrumar algumas coisas e já cedo está de pé... Ainda são 6:00 h, dormiu por acaso? – disse preocupado com o loiro.

─Ah, é que eu já sou acostumado a dormir pouco, mas estou bem sim.

─Hm... e a que horas você vai sair?

─Vou cedo, tenho que comprar um celular novo e buscar outro carro pra substituir o meu por enquanto, a seguradora me ligou e eu tenho que ir lá hoje cedo pra escolher outro carro, de lá vou para a agência de policia, já pedi um taxi.

─Taxi?... er, eu tenho que sair agora cedo também, posso passar aí e pegar você.

─Não é necessário frango, não quero incomodar, eu me viro.

─Será possível que eu tenho que te adular em tudo pato, eu vou passar aí e pronto.

─Mas...

─Vou tentar acordar o Shun agora e me arrumar, daqui uns 30 min estou aí. Tchau. – E desligou antes do aquariano responder.

─Aff teimoso... o jeito agora é esperar... – disse Hyoga pegando o telefone e cancelando o taxi.

Ikki foi pro quarto do irmão tentar acorda-lo. Entrou e viu que Shun ainda dormia profundamente abraçando o travesseiro.

─Shun, Shun, vamos, acorde... Shun... – disse balançando o virginiano.

Depois de muito chamar que Shun vai acordando aos poucos.

─Hã? Que foi irmão? – disse sonolento e virando-se.

─Levanta, você não tinha que sair cedo hoje pra ilha?

─Que ilha?

─A ilha de Andrômeda Shun... Anda, levanta logo... já se sente melhor?

─ILHA! Ai, droga, que horas são Ikki? – disse levantando de súbito.

─São 6:00 h.

Suspirou. ─Ufa, ainda bem, pensei que era mais tarde... Mas por que perguntou se estou melhor?

─Ah, é que eu pensei que você acordaria com uma ressaca terrível, afinal você exagerou ontem. – disse afagando os cabelos do irmão e levantando.

─Ah, é mesmo... eu bebi... – disse franzindo cenho, tentando lembrar aos poucos do que aconteceu na noite anterior, mas o que Ikki não sabia era que ele lembrava aos poucos tudo que acontecia quando bebia, demorava, mas lembrava. ─E o Oga? Ele dormiu aqui? Lembro que ele veio com a gente né? – disse massageando os olhos e com uma leve dor de cabeça.

─Veio, mas ele foi embora de madrugada.

─Sério? Ele ficou muito tempo?

─Er, não. É que ele estava esperando a chuva passar.

─Então... bom, ele ficou aqui comigo? – disse um pouco vermelho.

─Não. Ficou só até você dormir. – disse já se retirando e evitando olhar o irmão.

─E o que ele fez depois? - disse curioso se levantando também.

─Er... Sei lá... ficou por aí, preparei uma comida e conversamos. – não estava exatamente mentindo pro irmão, mas alguma coisa lhe dizia pra não detalhar a noite que teve com o loiro.

─É serio? Hum... Conversaram sobre o que? – desconfiou o modo como Ikki falou.

─Sei lá... coisas. – disse do seu próprio quarto e pegando roupas e a toalha.

─Que tipo de coisas?... Falaram de mim? – disse tentando tirar alguma informação do irmão.

─Qualquer coisa... agora me deixa tomar meu banho. – disse entrando logo no banheiro quando lembrou das roupas que o loiro esqueceu e as guardou, pensou em esconder aquilo também, e nem entendia ainda o porquê, fora que omitiu o fato ter estar indo buscar o loiro em casa, parecia um tanto egoísta, mas queria ter um tempo a mais com o russo.

─Vai rápido que eu tenho que sair cedo também. – disse Shun aborrecido com o irmão que parecia esconder algo, foi pro armário escolher uma roupa.

Ikki tomou banho e se vestiu rápido, teria que fazer isso em menos de meia hora.

─Já vou Shun... Ah, você tem que pegar seu carro na boate. – disse pegando as chaves.

─Pegar meu carro? – gritou do banheiro.

─É, não dava pra mim dirigir dois ao mesmo tempo né. – disse saindo.

─Ah não Ikki, pega ele pra mim, eu vou me atrasar, e se eu deixar a June na mão e novo ela me mata.

─Deixa de drama, é só pegar um taxi até lá, é rápido.

─Espera aí então, me dá uma carona. – disse saindo do banheiro.

─Eu tô atrasado Shun. – disse impaciente.

─Mas você sempre se atrasa... que pressa toda é essa? – disse desconfiado.

─Er... Nada... Anda logo então. – disse emburrado e sentando no sofá.

Shun se vestiu rapidamente e seguiram juntos. Já estavam no carro quando Shun volta a encher o irmão de perguntas.

─Quer dizer que você e o Oga conversaram é... você ainda não me disse sobre o quê irmão. – disse olhando pra Ikki com suspeita.

─Aff. Será possível Shun, daqui a pouco você vai querer que eu grave as conversas que eu tenho com o pato.

─Tá bom, tá bom, não tá mais aqui quem perguntou, só fico imaginando que tipo e assunto vocês teriam pra conversar ora. – disse, mas Ikki procurou ignorar o comentário.

Seguiram o caminho em silencio com um Ikki emburrado e um Shun desconfiado.

Shun pegou seu carro na boate e o levou pra casa para depois seguir pra ilha de Andrômeda, enquanto Ikki dirigia-se pra casa de Hyoga, e já estava atrasado.

Chegou lá e tocou a campainha inúmeras vezes e afobado com medo do loiro ter ido de taxi mesmo por causa da demora.

Hyoga abre a porta de repente e estranhando a agitação do visitante.

─Ah, oi frango.

─O-oi pato. Desculpe a demora, é que eu levei o Shun pra pegar o carro dele primeiro e... – disse vermelho por ver o loiro de novo.

─Tudo bem. Você só se atrasou 15 min. Vamos? – disse entrando e pegando sua pasta de trabalho prendendo a alça no ombro e preparando-se pra sair.

─Cla-claro. Vamos. – disse vermelho.

Seguiram caminho com Hyoga tranquilo e Ikki nervoso por causa da presença do loiro, já estava ficando embaraçoso ficar tão perturbado com a simples presença do aquariano, nem parecia que tiveram uma noite tão amigável.

─E o Shun? – o loiro perguntou.

─O que tem ele? – disse de súbito.

─Como ele está?

─Ah sim, tá bem... o remédio fez efeito e ele não acordou tão mal hoje.

─Hm. Que bom... ele vai ficar o dia todo na ilha de Andrômeda certo?

─É.

Ficaram mais um tempo em silencio.

─Nosso almoço está de pé? – disse Ikki

─Hã? – disse o loiro que já tinha se distraído de novo pensando no Amamiya mais novo. ─Ah sim, claro.

─Quer que eu vá te buscar?

─Não é necessário, vou pegar outro carro agora lembra?

─Ah é mesmo... – disse meio abobalhado ─Então aonde vamos nos encontrar pra almoçar?

─Não sei. Escolhe e me liga pra nos encontrarmos no local. – disse Hyoga.

─Tem certeza? – disse Ikki.

─Sim... Ah, qualquer lugar menos um restaurante japonês, por favor. – disse Hyoga.

─Por quê? – disse Ikki.

─Detesto comida japonesa. – disse o loiro fazendo uma careta de desgosto.

─rsrsrsrsrsrs. Sério? Você morou tantos anos no Japão e ainda não gosta de comida japonesa?

─O quê que tem?

─Você me surpreende cada vez mais pato. É muito fresco.

─Não sou fresco. – disse indignado.

─É sim, onde já se viu um japonês que não gosta de comida japonesa.

─Eu não sou japonês sou descendente, é diferente.

─rsrsrsrsrsrsrs. Certo, certo. – disse o leonino rindo.

Chegaram no local pra Hyoga escolher outro carro e depois seguiram seus caminhos separados.

...

Hyoga entrou na agencia de policia impassível como sempre, obviamente aquele tipo de ambiente já lhe era familiarizado o suficiente. Era um lugar grande, a central de policia japonesa e tinham vários policiais circulando o tempo todo com presos, papeis ligações, enfim, como uma típica delegacia de cidade grande. Dirigiu-se pra recepção e falou com uma jovem policial, típica japonesa também, tinha longos cabelos negros e parecia muito simpática, ela atendia as chamadas de emergência.

─Bom dia. Vim falar com o Comissário Yamada. – disse sempre sério.

A moça ficou um bom tempo olhando o aquariano sem dizer nada e nem disfarçar, tempo que chegava a incomodar.

─Me ouviu? – perguntou estranhando.

─Ah, er, sim... Qual o seu nome senhor? – disse sorridente olhando abobada pro aquariano.

─Alexei Yukida.

─Pois não. – a moça discou o numero do gabinete do comissário começou a falar sem desviar o olhar do loiro. ─Sr. Yamada há um rapaz aqui que quer falar com o senhor... Ele disse que se chama Alexei Yukida... Sim senhor. – desligou o telefone e chamou outra policial pra ficar em seu lugar atendendo as chamadas.

─Por aqui senhor. – disse chamando o loiro pra acompanha-la.

─Obrigado. – disse simplesmente e a acompanhou. Pegaram o elevador que levava para os gabinetes.

─O senhor deve ser muito importante, o senhor Yamada pediu pra leva-lo imediatamente ao encontro dele. – disse olhando pro loiro que permanecia impassível com seu costumeiro olhar frio. A policial olhava vez ou outra pra ele com um sorriso bobo afinal um loiro de olhos azuis como aquele não se vê todo dia no Japão. ─Deve estar surpreso com a agitação por aqui. - disse tentando puxar assunto, já que Hyoga permanecia calado.

─Não. – disse simplesmente.

─Não? A maioria das pessoas fica surpresa quando entra numa delegacia, ainda mais sendo a central. – disse surpresa. ─O senhor é um detetive?

─Sim.

─Agora tá explicado. Vai trabalhar conosco então? – disse mais sorridente.

─Sim.

─Que ótimo, precisamos mesmo de mais pessoal, estamos sobrecarregados e tentando colocar tudo em ordem antes do detetive internacional chegar... já deve ter ouvido falar né? Ele usa o codinome Cisne, deve ser incrível ter alguém tão importante assim conosco, sabia que ele está vindo dos Estados Unidos só pra ficar com a gente?... Ainda não sabemos por que ele veio pro Japão, mas isso não importa... pena que não podemos saber quem é, pode ser qualquer um, somente o comissário sabe, soube que até a Interpol está financiando ele, queria tanto conhecê-lo, ele já até pode estar aqui agora... não seria incrível topar com o incrível detetive do nada? Como será que ele é? Gostaria tanto de conhecê-lo... – olhou pro loiro que continuava calado. ─Você é quieto, deve estar incomodado, eu falo demais às vezes... Veio se apresentar hoje né? De onde você é? Nunca te vi aqui antes, você parece um estrangeiro, percebi um sotaque diferente na sua voz, quantos anos você tem? – ficou esperando a resposta do loiro que não veio, mas continuou falando. ─Eu também sou detetive... estou começando agora, sou recém formada na academia, na verdade comecei ontem, estou na recepção por enquanto, estou ansiosa pra entrar em ação, só estou esperando alguém pra me treinar, meu pai disse que vai colocar alguém a disposição, mas até agora nada... tomara que encontre logo. – disse olhando sugestiva pro loiro. Chegaram à sala do comissário e ela bateu na porta. ─Está entregue senhor Yukida, seja bem vindo e espero conhece-lo melhor com o tempo... Até logo.

─Hm. Obrigado. E até logo senhorita. – disse um pouco incomodado em estar com alguém tão tagarela, apesar de ter ficado somente alguns minutos com a garota. Ofereceu a mão em cumprimento de agradecimento.

─Meu nome é Naomi, Yamada Naomi. – disse sorrindo e apertando a mão do loiro que a olhou surpreso relacionando os nomes.

─ Naomi, "_beleza_", apropriado. – pensou o significado do nome da garota e ficou olhando ela se distanciar e sorriu, será que o comissário era assim tão tagarela quanto a filha?

Entrou na sala e viu um homem meio calvo com cabelos grisalhos, de óculos e com expressões sérias lendo alguns papeis a sua mesa. ─_Parece que ele não é._ – pensou.

─Com licença.

─Pode entrar senhor Yukida. – disse o senhor esboçando um pequeno sorriso agora.

Hyoga se aproximou da mesa de seu novo chefe e o cumprimentou numa típica reverencia japonesa.

─Bom, você não é bem como eu imaginava Cisne... – disse olhando pro loiro calado.

─Apenas Alexei por favor.

─Ok. Vamos ao ponto... Recebi agora a pouco a ligação do comissário Parker do FBI em New York, ele disse que o senhor chegaria hoje, disse ainda que recebeu vários casos de fora ultimamente... Espero que isso não atrapalhe seu desempenho aqui no Japão e faça valer sua fama, ouvi falar que resolveu um caso de serial killer em apenas um dia, é verdade?

─Sim senhor. – disse impassível.

─Me avisaram que o senhor era assim também. – disse sorrindo e sentando-se e oferecendo a cadeira a sua frente pro loiro finalmente sentar também.

─Desculpe, assim como? – disse sentando e olhando o comissário curioso, parecia querer desvendar aquele homem também.

─Brilhante, mas frio e sério... e um tanto arrogante. – disse analisando o rapaz que pareceu pouco se importar com os comentários. ─Você é muito novo Alexei, quantos anos tem?

─20.

Sorriu. ─Quase a mesma idade da minha filha embora a personalidade dela aparente que seja mais jovem, a conheceu agora, certo?

─Sim. Ela me pareceu uma pessoa bastante animada.

─Ela é...

Ficou mais um tempo observando o loiro que parecia pouco se importar.

─Você é o quê Alexei? Alemão?

─Sou russo.

─Bem vi... esses cabelos loiros devem chamar muita atenção aqui no Japão.

─Um pouco.

─Ser gaijin* às vezes é difícil, as pessoas notam de cara.

─Bom, até agora não tive nenhum problema com isso.

─Hum. Então... Já se acomodou? Alugou um apartamento? O FBI nos orientou e lhe oferecer o que for necessário para que trabalhe tranquilamente.

─Não é preciso, já comprei uma casa próxima ao centro, estou acomodado, obrigado.

─Tem uma coisa que ainda não entendo Alexei... Porque está aqui?... Você deve saber melhor do que qualquer um que a taxa de criminalidade no Japão é mínima em comparação com a americana, então porque resolveu mudar-se?

─Família. – disse simplesmente.

─Hm, você tem familiares no Japão?

─Sim.

─Entendo... Moram com você?

─Pensei que trataríamos dos casos pendentes do Japão senhor Yamada. – disse incomodado com o interrogatório. ─Acredito que o FBI lhe alertou sobre esses tipos de perguntas, estou certo?

─Desculpe, apenas quero conhece-lo melhor, caso tenha problemas e possamos ajuda-lo.

─Você saberá o necessário no momento certo senhor Yamada. Não que eu queira esconder alguma coisa, mas seria pra sua própria segurança também. – disse alertando o comissário.

─Certo, entendo... – suspirou. ─Vou ser sincero com você Alexei, ainda tenho duvidas quanto a sua capacidade, tem certeza que vai dar conta de tantos casos de uma vez?

─Posso garantir minha competência com base nos muitos casos que solucionei senhor Yamada... Achei que comprovar minha capacidade não seria necessário, afinal o senhor bem sabe os casos que tenho resolvido por todo o mundo através dos relatórios do FBI.

─Sim, mas...

─Deixe-me ver... Deve ter ouvido falar do caso de Las Vegas quanto ao roubo do cassino do milionário Turner... no assassinato da família Johnson de Nova Jersey... e o ultimo que o senhor mencionou, o serial killer do Texas... há outros casos também na França, Inglaterra, Moscou, Canadá... Enfim, pressenti que isso seria necessário embora eu ainda estivesse na dúvida, mas em todo caso trouxe alguns documentos dos meus casos anteriores. – disse já abrindo a maleta revelando várias pastas dentro dela e as entregando ao comissário.

Ele começou a folhear as pastas e constatou que se tratava realmente de documentação sigilosa. Havia fotos, laudos médicos, mapas, pistas, enfim, cada pasta referente a cada caso que Hyoga falou.

─Como pode ver há documentos que comprovam minha competência... Fiz também um relatório de alguns casos japoneses que resolvi há algum tempo e que não foram divulgados na mídia, como pode ver aí há o caso do sequestro da filha do ministro Fujita em Yokohama em 2010 e a estranha sequencia de roubos nos bancos de Tokyo-Mitsubishi... – ficou um tempo olhando pro comissário que ainda parecia querer dizer alguma coisa e não era por não estar convencido. ─O senhor não está pensando que eu não posso dar conta do serviço por causa da minha competência não é senhor Yamada? É outra coisa... – perguntou olhando desconfiado para o senhor a sua frente.

─Bom, é que... Sabe Alexei, você poderia ter ajudar se quisesse. – disse retirando os óculos e fazendo uma massagem nos olhos com uma postura bastante cansada.

─Senhor Yamada... o senhor deve saber pelo comissário Parker que eu reúno uma equipe de confiança para me ajudar nos casos forenses, certo? Tanto pra analise quanto para o campo.

─Er, sim, ele mencionou isso. Mas eu quero dizer uma parceria, você poderia ter mais companhia...

Hyoga sorriu entendendo logo onde ele queria chegar.

─Quer que eu treine sua filha, certo? – disse suspirando.

─Bom, er...

─Quando eu reúno minha equipe de apoio procuro apenas pessoas não só com qualificação, mas também com experiência... e sua filha não tem experiência, e eu não confiaria em uma agente assim em campo, ela pode por em risco tanto os companheiros quanto ela mesma... ela ao menos acompanhou alguém pelo menos em alguma cena de crime?

─Não.

─Então receio que ela não é indicada. – disse em conclusão.

─Olha Alexei... eu sei que isso é muito repentino, mas creio que ela é qualificada sim, ela passou com as melhores notas na academia, ela é bem treinada... Pode proceder a ações e pesquisas investigativas sem problemas... Ela é boa, eu garanto, fui eu mesmo que a treinei em teoria... E eu pensei, bom... Que um detetive tão famoso quanto você pudesse treina-la em campo... Gostaria que ela aprendesse com o melhor. – disse com um sorriso que mais suplicava.

─Não vou ser babá de ninguém senhor Yamada. – disse mais arrogante.

─Não seja tão arrogante garoto, o que custa você treina-la?

─Não é arrogância comissário, isso é precaução, pela segurança da sua própria filha também, não terei tempo de prestar atenção nela e nos casos ao mesmo tempo, e isso custaria meu tempo, o senhor melhor que qualquer um sabe o quanto estarei ocupado então não vejo tempo pra andar com alguém que só me atrapalharia. ─ disse tranquilamente.

Suspirou, aquele rapaz era muito arrogante, mas sabia o quanto sua filha podia ser estabanada de vez em quando e isso realmente atrapalharia, então até que o loiro tinha razão, mas como é que sua filha ganharia experiência sem se arriscar? Então mesmo que o russo dissesse que não poderia cuidar dela e analisar as cenas de crimes ao mesmo tempo o loiro ainda faria o melhor, afinal era um detetive bem treinado em defesa também, então continuaria insistindo.

─Um mês.

─O quê?

─Fique com ela por um mês e eu reunirei a melhor equipe que você já teve, vou trazer os melhores detetives do país pra trabalhar aqui com você... Isso lhe poupará tempo.

─Hm.

─Vamos lá, ela vai ser uma boa parceira, acredite, ela aprende rápido.

Suspirou, aquele homem não ia deixar de insistir até ele aceitar, fora que a organização de uma equipe competente já tinha sido solicitada pelo policia Americana para a japonesa, afinal o loiro continuaria a trabalhar pra os americanos mesmo a distancia, logo uma boa equipe de detetives no Japão também os beneficiaria, sendo assim o comissário não estaria lhe fazendo um favor e sim cumprindo uma ordem afinal a Interpol o estava financiando, fora que a filha dele não parecia ter o perfil de profissional que ele estava procurando, mas tentaria senão ele iria parar de atormenta-lo.

─Vai ter uma condição. – disse depois de um tempo.

─O que quiser Alexei. – disse mais animado.

─Quero uma equipe de seis pessoas, três vão ficar em laboratório pra pericia, e os outros três se deslocaram para avaliação de cenas de crime, sua filha ficará meio período em laboratório e no outro ela vira comigo conforme a necessidade, eu escolherei quando ela irá... e o mais importante... ninguém deve saber que eu sou o Cisne, não quero esse tipo de atenção.

─Tudo bem, sem problemas, cuidarei de tudo... e agradeço muito Yukida, estou feliz em saber que Naomi vai ter o melhor treinador que existe. – disse sorrindo e oferecendo a mão em cumprimento para o loiro.

─Ok. – disse sem animo.

─Certo, então vamos ao trabalho... Sei que não vai querer esperar pra começar enquanto eu reúno a equipe, então quero que você comece a trabalhar... Acabamos de receber um alerta de um caso de tiroteio em Shinjuku com vitimas, quero que vá lá e investigue o ocorrido, têm acontecido muitos casos aleatórios desse tipo ultimamente por toda Tóquio, podem estar relacionados... já tem uma equipe lá então quero que se acomode primeiro antes de ir, vou chamar um policial pra acompanha-lo.

─Entendo, mas como irei me apresentar sem o distintivo?

─Ah sim, isso já foi providenciado. – disse pegando o distintivo e a arma na gaveta e entregando ao loiro. ─Aqui está. Bem vindo à equipe Alexei. – disse com um sorriso.

─Se já tem uma equipe lá então não há mais risco certo?

─Sim.

─Então Naomi vem comigo.

─Mas já? Como quiser então. – disse mais sorridente e chamou a filha pelo telefone e não demorou muito pra ela chegar.

─Sim Chichi (*papai)? Desculpe, quer dizer, senhor Yamada. – disse sem jeito por ver que o loiro ainda estava ali.

─Pode entrar Naomi, você já conheceu o Alexei... Ele é um novo detetive e vai treina-la. – disse com um sorriso e a garota direcionou um sorriso para o loiro.

─É sério? Que bom que vou ficar com você Alexei, acredito que vamos nos dar muito bem. – disse sorrindo, mas apenas recebeu o mesmo olhar frio do aquariano.

─Ok, podem se conhecer melhor com o tempo, agora o leve para Shinjuku para a chamada que tivemos agora a pouco... vão começar agora. – disse instruindo a filha.

─Mas já? – disse Naomi.

─Sim, você mostrará as instalações do prédio, laboratórios e apresentará o pessoal para o Alexei mais tarde quando voltarem, entendido.

─Sim, _Chichi*_. Vamos Alexei? – disse alegremente.

─Certo, vamos. – saíram e dirigiram-se para a saída.

Naomi foi pro seu carro no estacionamento e esperava que o loiro a acompanhasse, mas ele foi pro lado oposto.

─Aonde vai? – disse o loiro.

─Pro meu carro, vou leva-lo a Shinjuku lembra? – disse se aproximando do loiro.

─Vamos no meu carro. – disse o loiro simplesmente se virando e entrando no carro.

─Mas você não sabe onde é.

─Sei, vivi em Tóquio por um bom tempo, conheço a cidade. – disse já esperando a moça entrar.

─Mas Chichi disse que você viria comigo, eu nasci aqui então sou familiarizada com a cidade logo sei guiar melhor. – disse cruzando os braços em desgosto.

─Sou eu que a estou treinando, então sem discursões e entre no carro, por favor. – disse aborrecido com a demora, àquela garota parecia ser a irmã de Seiya, tão teimosa quanto.

─Hunf. – suspirou resignada e entrou no carro a contragosto.

─Devia ser gentil comigo, sou filha do seu chefe. – disse como se fosse um trunfo.

─Estou sendo gentil. – disse friamente e ligando o carro.

─Não está não. Acabamos de nos conhecer e você já está pensando que pode mandar em mim.

Suspirou. ─Eu posso mandar em você... Acho que seu pai devia tê-la explicado detalhadamente a situação. Escute, vamos nos entender melhor... eu serei seu sensei por um mês, foi o acordo que fiz com seu pai, então sendo minha pupila você se torna uma subordinada que deve obedecer todas as minhas ordens entendeu? – mais claro que aquilo não podia ser.

─Por um mês? Como assim? E que historia é essa de ordens? Você só pode estar brincando, eu não recebo ordens, sou um pássaro livre.

Suspirou de novo, bem como pensou aquela garota seria um problema.

─Certo pássaro livre, então se não quiser receber ordens desça e vá pra Shinjuku a pé. – disse simplesmente.

─Você é tão mau, me enganei sobre você, pensei que era uma boa pessoa. – disse emburrada.

─Então se enganou plenamente, não estou aqui pra mima-la, e se não quiser ser treinada desce agora. – disse ignorando o drama da garota. _– Ótimo, ganhei uma irmã birrenta_. – pensou.

─Tá bom, vou obedecê-lo, mas não pense que tem poder sobre mim, só faço isso porque sei que Chichi vai levar uma eternidade pra encontrar outra pessoa pra substitui-lo. – disse aborrecida, mal sabia a sorte que tinha em ser treinada pelo melhor detetive que existe.

─Tanto faz. Agora coloca o cinto. –disse ligando o carro de novo.

─Tá, chato. – disse de cara fechada.

Seguiram com a nova parceira do loiro emburrada e o loiro irritado pelo que tinha se metido.

─Fale-me dos acontecimentos aleatórios do tipo que aconteceu em Shinjuku. – disse tentando estar a par do novo caso.

─Não sabemos ainda, só sabemos que sempre acontecem em locais bastante movimentados e ninguém nunca consegue vê de onde partem os tiros, o desespero toma conta e as pessoas se afugentam em seguida, mas sempre se tem um numero certo de vitimas, são exatamente duas, mas só uma é fatal. Parece uma tentativa de chamar atenção ou algo assim.

─Hm. Parece que você sabe bastante sobre esse caso... Quantos do tipo aconteceram?

─Com esse já são seis.

─Bom saber que você sabe falar coisas uteis quando precisa. – disse com um sorriso irônico.

─Ei, não me trate como uma simples policial... fiz treinamentos teóricos e me sai muito bem em todos eles. – disse cheia de orgulho.

─Bom saber. – disse e continuou sério.

─Você é sempre calado assim? – disse depois de um tempo em silencio, ficou esperando a resposta obvia que não veio.

─...

─Porque não responde minhas perguntas? – disse irritando-se.

─...

─Ainda não entendi porque Chichi me colocou com você, afinal você acabou de chegar... Quem é você afinal de contas?

─...

─Vai continuar me ignorando? Você é muito chato...

─...

Ficou olhando o loiro dirigindo sério, observando os gestos dele, a concentração, tinha que admitir que aquela postura séria e fria o deixava bastante atraente.

─Tá olhando o que? – disse o loiro já incomodado com os olhares.

─Recuperou a língua? Só estou olhando, por quê? Não pode?

─Não.

─rsrsrsrsrs. Você deve pensar que eu sou idiota né?

O loiro deu um leve sorriso com ironia.

─Que sorriso foi esse aí heim? Não gostei... bom, pelo menos já sei que você é capaz de sorrir.

─Não acho você idiota... um pouco extrovertida, mas tudo bem, tenho um amigo assim.

─Hum... Admito que as vezes eu passo dos limites, todos me conhecem assim então prefiro passar a imagem de uma pessoa sempre alegre.

─Percebi.

Ficaram mais um tempo em silencio.

─Alex. – disse fazendo o loiro olha-la. ─Posso chama-lo assim?

─Não.

─Pensei que já estávamos nos entendendo. – disse emburrada de novo.

─O que isso tem a ver?

─Olha, se vamos conviver todas as manhãs juntos, então prefiro que sejam agradáveis. Assim chama-lo por Alex nos torna um pouco mais íntimos, não acha?

─Só Alexei.

─Aff, você é tão teimoso. – disse cruzando os braços emburrada e o loiro nunca imaginou que os caminhos de Tóquio eram tão longos, aquela simples viagem até Shinjuko já estava demorando tempo demais por causa da companhia.

─Tá bom então, quem sabe você prefira que eu te chame de Cisne né. – disse com um sorriso fazendo o loiro parar o carro bruscamente, sorte que passavam por uma rua vazia.

─Como sabe? – virou-se totalmente pra ela sério.

─Sou detetive também querido. – disse em triunfo e com sarcasmo, parecia ter ganhado um novo prazer na vida que era atormentar a vida de seu novo sensei.

─Fala logo Naomi. Seu pai te contou? – disse friamente e chegando mais perto da garota que estremeceu com a proximidade olhando naqueles intensos olhos azuis em contraste com os negros da garota.

─Tá bom, tá bom. – disse se encolhendo no banco, aquele loiro a intimidava. ─Meu pai não me disse nada, eu apenas deduzi como eu disse, também sou detetive ora... o que queria que eu pensasse que?... Um gaijin chega hoje, quando o detetive internacional iria chegar... li tudo sobre o Cisne e montei um perfil seu através dos casos que solucionou e das pessoas que trabalharam com você embora elas não saibam quem era realmente, você sempre foi o líder de equipes de investigações, então a dedução é obvia, fiz minhas pesquisas... Fora que meu pai não colocaria qualquer pessoa pra me treinar, e como você disse agora a pouco que meu pai fez um acordo com você de me treinar por um mês, e ele sendo o comissário não precisaria da permissão de um detetive sendo que ele é o chefe, por isso é mais que evidente que você tem certo poder ou apoio de fora, então acho que era bem obvio imaginar que você era o Cisne, ainda mais agora com a sua pergunta e confirmou minhas suspeitas de vez.

O loiro ficou um bom tempo surpreso observando a garota, ela era impressionante, acabaram de se conhecer e ela já tinha descoberto sua identidade, ao que parece ela não era tão ruim assim. Sorriu, já estava bom pra começar.

─Não quero que mais ninguém saiba entendeu? – disse voltando pra posição normal de novo e voltando a dirigir.

─Tudo bem Alex, vai ser nosso segredo. – disse com um sorriso triunfante fazendo o aquariano olha-la com desgosto de novo.

─Que foi? Vai discutir de novo?

─...

─Pensei que tinha parado com isso... – disse referindo-se a mania do loiro de ignora-la. ─ Estou muito feliz de ser treinada por você, é uma grande honra Cisne. – disse sorrindo agora.

─É só Alexei.

─Alex. – disse de novo. _─Oh garota teimosa_. – pensou suspirando.

─O que mais você sabe? – disse o loiro.

─Só isso. – disse simplesmente.

─Hm. Fale-me de você agora. – disse sem parecer que se importava.

─De mim? O que quer saber?

─Tudo.

─Aff. Então fale de você também.

─ Eu sou o sensei aqui, você é que tem que falar, senão eu puxo sua ficha no arquivo e fico sabendo de qualquer jeito. – disse ignorando a irritação da garota de novo.

─Hunf. Tá bom... meu nome é Naomi Yamada, tenho dezenove anos, sou solteira, sou órfã de mãe, moro sozinha no centro de Tóquio, tenho um gato chamado Buiu e gosto de lamen. Quer conhecer meu gato? – disse com ironia.

─Não. Isso já basta.

─Ótimo, agora me fale de você. – disse esperando o russo falar, mas ele permaneceu calado.

─...

─Você é casado? Tem filhos? Acho que não... – disse com a mão no queixo parecendo analisar. ─Onde você mora? Como é a vida de detetive internacional? Não é justo, só eu falo aqui... Vai me deixar falando sozinha de novo?

─...

─Aff. – suspirou irritada.

─Deixa de conversa fiada e vamos trabalhar. – disse parando o carro em frente a cena de crime em Shinjuku e descendo do carro, sendo seguido pela garota que mal tinha percebido que chegaram.

Era uma praça espaçosa, a situação já tinha se acalmado e agora havia vários policiais com uma faixa de segurança impedindo os curiosos e a mídia de passarem enquanto outra dupla de detetives japoneses avaliava o local, tinha ainda um corpo no chão coberto por um lençol e uma ambulância com a outra vitima que saiu um pouco feriada. Hyoga e Naomi se apresentaram com o distintivo e seguiram analisando o local também, o loiro ia ensinando os procedimentos pra garota conforme avançavam com as investigações, mas não descobriram nada de mais, apenas mais um caso de tiroteio, então o loiro não tinha relacionado os casos recentes com o de agora. Naomi mostrava-se uma boa pupila e aprendia muito rápido, e o loiro foi se convencendo aos poucos que a companhia dela não era assim tão ruim, mas continuava frio e quieto como sempre. Seguiram a manhã pela cena de crime e depois voltaram pra central para a garota mostrar as instalações e apresentando os outros detetives e policiais, mas sem revelar a identidade do loiro.

...

Ikki insistia no celular do loiro que não atendia, estava saindo do prédio da redação onde prestava serviços a um jornal local. Havia entregado algumas fotos que lhe foi solicitado. Passou o dia ansioso pra ver o loiro de novo, mas agora estava no carro tentando ligar pro russo que não atendia e já estava começando a ficar preocupado.

Depois de muito insistir o loiro atende.

─Alô!

─Oi pato. – disse já aliviado e sorrindo.

─Oi frango, desculpe a demora em atender, estou saindo do trabalho agora. – disse um pouco inquieto por ter feito o leonino esperar, embora tenha estranhado ele ter insistido tanto.

─Ah, tudo bem, eu estou saindo do trabalho agora também.

─Ok, já escolheu o restaurante?

─Não, pensei que quisesse escolher. – disse um pouco fora de seu habitual mal humor, depois que ficou mais amigo do russo sentia a necessidade de ser mais agradável com ele.

─Mas eu falei pra você escolher. – disse intrigado.

─Mas como é chato heim, estou lhe dando opção. – disse já provocando.

─Para de reclamar e escolhe logo, esqueceu que eu fiquei longe por muito tempo e não conheço os restaurantes daqui?

─Tá bom... Conheço um restaurante que serve comida grega, pode ser?

─Pode, onde é?

Ikki passou o endereço pro loiro e seguiram caminho até lá, o leonino chegou primeiro e escolheu uma mesa perto da vidraça e um pouco afastada, porém com uma visão estratégica pra poder enxergar o loiro chegando, ficou um tempo olhando o movimento da rua enquanto esperava, e estava feliz em saber que teria pelo menos mais duas horas na presença do loiro.

Demorou um pouco e o aquariano chega, tinha sido difícil se livrar de Naomi e seus vários interrogatórios. Entrou e buscava a Ikki com os olhos. Quando o viu sentado num canto do restaurante e até gostou dele ter escolhido um lugar mais privado, realmente se pareciam.

─Oi frango. – disse se sentando.

─Oi. – disse observando o loiro vestido socialmente com um paletó azul escuro e uma camisa branca por baixo, parecia aqueles detetives de filmes de investigação, e como sempre ele estava lindo.

─Desculpe o atraso. – disse olhando o modo de o leonino vestir-se, com uma calça jeans azul e uma camiseta simples com a jaqueta jeans pendurada no encosto da cadeira, combinava com o leonino, seu jeito simples e independente e atraente.

─Porque não tira o paletó também? Tá com medo dele ficar amassado pato fresco? – disse observando e rindo pra logo provocar o russo.

─Fresco nada frango depenado, e dessa vez não dá. - disse levantando levemente o paletó de lado e mostrando o distintivo no cinto e o suspensório para a arma por cima da camisa.

─Olha só, tá parecendo um daqueles personagens de seriados policiais. – disse rindo.

─Respeita rapaz, que eu sou a lei. – disse rindo.

─Começou a trabalhar mesmo então? Pensei que só ia se apresentar hoje. – disse ainda reparando no loiro.

─E como, até arranjei uma irmã mais nova birrenta pra cuidar, agora sei como você se sente. - disse suspirando.

─Como assim?

─Tenho que treinar uma detetive em campo, ela é bem animada e teimosa, parece a sósia do Seiya.

─Sério? Deve tá difícil então. Rsrsrsrsrs.

─Um pouco, mas ela é muito esperta também, já até descobriu que sou o Cisne.

─Bom, então nesse sentido ela não se parece tanto com o cavalo alado rsrsrsrs.

─rsrsrs. Não seja mau frango.

O garçom aparece pra atendê-los.

─Primeiro vamos querer uns _mezédes*_ acompanhado de dois _ouzos*. – _disse Ikki_._

─E para a entrada senhor? – disse o garçom.

─Vou querer um _mussaká de carne*_, e você pato? - disse o leonino.

─Um _Stifado*. _– disse depois de olhar o cardápio.

O garçom foi-se com os pedidos e eles voltaram a conversar.

─Não sabia que gostava de comida grega frango.

─Bom, você pediu pra escolher qualquer restaurante, menos um japonês.

─É mesmo, mas não é que eu seja totalmente contra a comida japonesa, é que eu sou alérgico a alguns frutos do mar.

─Sério? Não sabia disso.

─Descobri da pior forma. – disse sorrido. ─Lembra que eu te falei que meu parceiro me arrastava pra comer quando via que eu não me alimentava direito?

─Lembro...

─Pois é... Ele escolheu um típico restaurante japonês em New York, então eu pedi um prato de cozido de Nabo com Lula eu acho... Detalhe, eu sou alérgico a lula e nem sabia, isso me fez passar tão mal que fui parar num hospital. – disse fazendo uma careta.

─Nossa, você é fresco até pra comer pato. – disse Ikki rindo.

─Não sou não, e qual é a de vocês japoneses de comerem coisas cruas? E com palitos? Vocês têm algum problema com talheres?

─Chama-se _sashimi*_ e os palitos são _hashi*_ pato, é apenas uma cultura, devia estar acostumado, nem parece que viveu tanto tempo no Japão.

─Acontece que eu nunca me acostumei, apesar de que tem várias coisas que eu gosto da culinária japonesa.

─Ótimo, vou cozinhar pra você qualquer outro dia, pra desfazer sua má experiência com nossa comida... Gosta de yakisoba ou _Tempurá*_?

─Disso sim, mas é sério? Vai cozinhar pra mim de novo? Estou honrado em desfrutar das mais agradáveis iguarias do chefe Ikki Amamiya, cozinheiro japonês de mão cheia. – disse rindo.

─Para de graça pato. – disse, mas começou a rir também. ─Mas é sério, você tem que se alimentar direito, acho que você ia passar o dia sem comer nada como sempre se eu não tivesse te chamado pra almoçar não é?

─Bom... não exatamente, eu poderia comer alguma coisa com Jacó, estou indo pra lá depois daqui. – disse sem jeito.

─Sei, nem tente me enganar. – disse desconfiado.

─Tá bom, eu admito, normalmente eu não me alimento bem, mas disso você já sabia.

─Vou ficar de olho em você daqui por diante, vou fazer você engordar, está muito magro. – disse olhando o loiro de cima a baixo.

─Até parece, como você saberia? – disse sem dar a mínima pro leonino.

─Você vai almoçar todos os dias comigo de hoje em diante. – disse em conclusão fazendo o loiro olha-lo um pouco surpreso.

─Mas...

─Mas nada pato, decidi que vou cuidar de você como cuido do Shun, é disso que você precisa, de alguém que te coloque na linha. – disse repreendendo.

─Aff, pensei que eu era órfão de pai. – disse Hyoga aborrecido, mas estava feliz por Ikki se preocupar tanto com ele.

─Acontece agora você me tem como um amigo, e você disse que eu sempre poderia contar com você, só estou retribuindo o favor. – disse sorrindo.

─Tudo bem... Obrigado frango. – disse um pouco vermelho.

Ficaram um breve tempo em um silencio.

─Então... Como foi o trabalho? – disse o leonino depois de um tempo.

─Normal, investiguei um caso de tiroteio em Shinjuku.

─É sério? Fiquei sabendo disso pelo pessoal do Jornal, estavam vendo quem iria tirar as fotos, me indicaram, mas eu já estava com outro furo no Palácio Imperial.

─Fiquei sabendo desse também, uma espécie de atentado ao imperador certo? Esses acontecimentos tem se tornado frequentes ultimamente, tenho acompanhado pelo noticiário faz um tempo pra estar a par da criminalidade antes de vir pro Japão. – disse o loiro pensativo.

─É verdade. Isso é estranho... - disse o leonino também.

─Então... Como o Shun está? Foi pra ilha certo? – disse mudando de assunto.

─-Sim.

─Ele perguntou por mim? – disse o loiro um pouco corado.

─Na verdade ele perguntou, mas você combinou alguma coisa com ele hoje?

─Não. Por quê?

─Nada, só que é a terceira vez que você pergunta por ele hoje... - disse e ficou um tempo vegetando.

─Ah, er... não é nada de mais, é que me preocupo muito com ele... – disse vermelho, e não passou despercebido pelo leonino. ─ E como foi seu trabalho? - disse enrolando.

─O que?

─Perguntei como foi no trabalho.

─Ah, foi tranquilo, tive apenas que tirar algumas fotos e entregar outras, é meio estressante, eu não tiro as fotos que quero tirar, me colocaram pra fotografar para o meio politico e de vez em quando o obituário, por isso fui indicado pra ir pra Shinjuku, pena que já estava com outro furo, senão acabaríamos nos encontrando.

─É verdade, mas por ironia não permitimos que a mídia tirasse proveito, ainda estamos em duvida que se trate de um caso mais sério, por isso não vamos dar nenhum depoimento sobre o assunto por enquanto.

─É mesmo? Sorte minha então, odeio quando isso acontece e fico rodado, mas meu chefe da redação insiste pra que eu consiga as fotos, acho que ele quer que eu me torne invisível e passe despercebido pelos policiais.

─Bom, por mim você não passa. – disse o loiro rindo. ─Mas por que não muda de sessão então?

─Não é tão simples pato, estou há um ano nessa sessão, só mais alguns meses e poderei mudar, e meu chefe está me segurando também, ele acha meu trabalho muito bom, e modéstia parte eu sou mesmo o melhor fotografo da redação, e como são as seções de notícias que rendem então ele não quer que eu saia dela.

─Hm, então porque não muda de jornal? Pelo seu talento você pode achar emprego melhor em qualquer outra redação.

─Sim, mas eu quero continuar lá, a_Yomiuri Shimbun_ é a melhor divulgadora de paisagismo, e é disso que eu gosto... fotografar natureza, lugares, pessoas...

─Olha só o senhor Ikki Amamiya mostrando seu lado sensível - disse com um sorriso irônico.

─rsrsrsrsrsrs Tinha que ser o pato mesmo, mas fique sabendo que todos têm seu lado sensível, até mesmo você, aposto que por trás dessa parede de gelo tem um coração. - disse sorrindo.

─É... Talvez. – disse meio melancólico.

O garçom volta com os _mezédes_ e _ouzos. _E começaram a comer tranquilamente enquanto esperavam os pratos principais.

─O que foi pato, vai me dizer que nunca se apaixonou?

─O quê?

─Dormiu de novo? Perguntei se nunca se apaixonou, você ficou todo muxoxo depois do que eu disse sobre ter um coração de gelo. – disse o leonino curioso em saber do lado emocional do loiro.

─Peraí, acho que me enganei de Amamiya, não seria o Shun a me fazer esse tipo de pergunta? – disse o loiro olhando desconfiado para o leonino.

─Para de enrolar e fala logo. – disse o leonino vermelho.

─Não Ikki, eu nunca me apaixonei. – disse simplesmente.

─Sério? E as várias garotas que você saia? Não gostou de nenhuma? – disse o leonino com uma pontada de esperança.

─Claro que sim, gostei de todas, nunca ficaria com alguém que não me agradasse, estou dizendo que nunca gostei de alguém intensamente, a ponto de passar o dia todo pensando na pessoa, esperando ansiosamente pra poder vê-la de novo, sei lá, nunca gostei de ninguém a esse ponto. – disse com tristeza na voz.

─Mas parece que você descreve exatamente como é... – disse o leonino na duvida.

─Talvez eu tenha sentido algo mais pela Fleur ou pela Eire, mas não chegou a tanto... E você frango? Nunca de apaixonou também?

─Er, já... Esmeralda. – disse baixando o olhar.

Hyoga logo se arrependeu de perguntar, tocou num assunto que todos sabiam que sempre foi sensível pra Ikki.

─Desculpe...

─Tudo bem, eu superei essa parte da minha vida... Esmeralda foi tudo pra mim na ilha da Rainha da Morte, praticamente crescemos juntos, eu esperava ansiosamente todos os dias que ela viesse cuidar de mim depois de um dia estafante e torturante de treinos, eu pensava o tempo todo nela e no Shun pra amenizar os momentos difíceis e quando a via era como se tudo ao redor se iluminasse... eu tinha planos de sair daquela ilha com ela, sumir do mundo, construir uma casa na praia e finalmente ter uma vida tranquila, talvez até em ter filhos, realmente fizemos planos... Mas tudo não passou de planos vazios que não passavam de sonhos de criança. – disse com tamanha tristeza na voz.

─Não são vazios Ikki, você ainda tem muito tempo, e embora não seja com ela ainda pode ser com outra pessoa. – disse o loiro em consolo, nem parecia o Ikki arrogante e sério de sempre, então sentiu a necessidade de conforta-lo.

─Eu não deixei de sonhar pato se é isto que está pensando... Eu me apaixonei de novo... – disse olhando o loiro nos olhos.

Hyoga não entendia o que aquele olhar queria dizer.

─Sério? E porque não deu certo? – perguntou curioso.

─Er, isso é porque eu simplesmente não me arrisquei porque sei que é um caso perdido. – disse com tristeza na voz.

─Como pode saber? Nunca chegou a falar com essa pessoa sobre o assunto?

─Não.

─Como você é tolo Ikki, vai ficar sofrendo por uma coisa que você nem ao menos tem certeza. Devia falar com essa pessoa e tentar, arriscar, quem sabe dá certo. – disse tentando animar o moreno.

Sorriu, se aquele loiro soubesse que era ele mesmo que o perturbava e tomava conta de seus sonhos mais inusitados, onde ele poderia ama-lo das melhores formas e toma-lo para si como se fosse a única maneira de mantê-lo vivo, que somente aquele aquariano poderia fazê-lo feliz.

─Esquece o que eu disse pato. – disse tomando um gole de sua bebida.

─Hunf. Como você é reservado Ikki, depois diz que eu sou o homem de gelo aqui...

Ficaram mais um tempo em silencio com Hyoga analisando o leonino sem nem disfarçar.

─Que foi pato? Nunca me viu? – disse incomodada com aqueles olhos azuis claros sobre si, a presença do russo ainda o perturbava.

─Vou ter que adivinhar mesmo? – disse depois de um tempo.

─O que?

─Por quem você está apaixonado? – disse com a mão no queixo tentando desvendar o homem a sua frente.

─Aff, você não desiste mesmo né pato, já falei pra parar de tentar bancar o detetive pra cima de mim.

─Quero te ajudar frango.

Ikki suspirou, o loiro realmente poderia ajuda-lo a questão era se ele ainda iria querer se soubesse que era por ele que o leonino estava apaixonado.

─Porque está tão interessado?

─Já falei, quero te ajudar. Eu conheço essa pessoa? É uma garota ou um rapaz? – sentia-se estranho em perguntar aquilo, ainda não tinha se acostumado com a opção sexual de Shun imagine da de Ikki.

─Como você sabe que... – disse surpreso, não imaginava que o loiro já soubesse de sua opção e ainda parecia sentia-se tão à vontade na presença dele.

─O Shun me contou... – disse logo entendendo a pergunta do leonino que ficou meio sem jeito depois disso. ─Não se preocupe com isso frango, não tenho nada contra, mas confesso que fiquei surpreso depois de saber.

─É... a maioria das pessoas estranha quando descobre. – disse vermelho.

─Como é? – disse depois de um tempo na maior inocência.

─Quê? – disse surpreso.

─Como é estar com um homem?

─Mas que pergunta sem cabimento é essa pato? – disse quase engasgando com a comida, mas não pode deixar de maliciar. – _se você quiser que eu mostre._ – pensou.

─É só uma pergunta... Está com vergonha de falar sobre isso comigo frango? – disse curioso.

─Não é isso, só que... é diferente estar com uma garota ou um homem. – disse sem saber como começar.

─Isso já é obvio.

─Ah, sei lá pato, não sei explicar, só mostrando mesmo pra entender. – disse rapidamente sem pensar direito e quando percebeu ficou logo vermelho e desviou do olhar do aquariano, torcendo para ele não ter entendido segundas intenções naquele comentário.

Hyoga não entendeu se o comentário foi proposital ou sem segundas intenções, e Ikki desviou o olhar logo em seguida envergonhado, parecia que tinha algo mais naquilo, talvez se desse corda pra aquele comentário ele realmente iria querer mesmo mostrar como era estar com um homem, será que Ikki sentia atração por ele? Ficou um tempo pensando nisso, mas preferiu ignorar e mudar de assunto, aquela conversa já estava tomando um rumo estranho.

─Como está seu _mussaká_ de carne?

─Está bom, e o seu _Stifado?_

─Bom.

Ficaram mais um tempo naquele silencio constrangedor até Hyoga se arrepender e voltar ao assunto.

─Vamos voltar ao ponto de partida frango?

─O quê? – disse surpreso.

─Vamos começar a nos reservar e nos esconder um do outro como antes? Não quero continuar assim... Somos amigos agora não somos?

─S-Sim.

─Amigos não poupam palavras um com o outro, quero conhece-lo melhor Ikki... – suspirou. ─Você ficou sem jeito pelo que disse agora a pouco por... Você considerou o comentário de outra forma por que... Por que você sente atração por mim? É por isso?

─Hã. – ficou imediatamente rubro, aquele aquariano ia direto ao ponto sem pestanejar.

─Sou ou não sou atraente pra você frango? Não me enrole, quero saber de tudo que for empecilho pra que sejamos amigos verdadeiros, não quero segredo entre nós. – disse determinado, talvez estivesse se arriscando também em colocar o leonino contra a parede daquele jeito e descobrir o que não queria... fora que ele também estava se esquivando de Shun, então quem era ele pra dar sermões quando também escondia as coisas de Shun a quem considerava também um grande amigo? Teria que tomar providencias quanto a isso também.

Ikki ficou um tempo sem reação, o que diria? Que sonhava com o loiro todas as noites, que queria tê-lo em seus braços e ama-lo como se não houvesse amanhã?... Não, definitivamente não deveria revelar aquilo ainda, não ainda, mas não tinha nada de mais em revelar sua atração, estar perdidamente apaixonado já era demais, porém o loiro já sabia de sua opção sexual então revelar que o aquariano o atraia não era se revelar completamente.

─Sim pato, você é atraente pra mim, assim como uma penca de homens e mulheres que eu vejo todos os dias. – disse vermelho e completando o raciocínio pra situação não parecer tão estranha.

Hyoga engoliu o seco, não esperava que ele confessasse assim de cara, apesar de que os olhares do leonino sobre si sempre foram um tanto suspeitos, talvez não tivesse percebido ainda por ser sempre distraído nesses casos.

─Não se preocupe pato, não vou agarra-lo... – disse rindo pra disfarçar seu constrangimento. ─Mas tenho que admitir que você é sim muito bonito e atraente, e eu não sou o único a reparar, não percebeu os vários olhares dos outros cavaleiros sobre você na reunião? – disse isso mais pra se livrar do peso da confissão, então tentaria tornar aquilo normal ao referir-se aos outros cavaleiros, afinal não era o único que prestou atenção no loiro.

─Na verdade não. – disse envergonhado. ─Não reparo nessas coisas, se você não me dissesse eu nunca saberia... Mas o que tem de mais em mim afinal de contas? – disse lembrando-se de Shun também, o que tinha nele pra gostar? Sabia que não era feio, mas não se achava tão bonito quanto as pessoas pintavam, fora que apenas beleza não conta, ele era frio, arrogante, calado, e cheio de transtornos emocionais, então o que Shun teria visto nele afinal de contas além de atração física também pra ter se apaixonado?... Ficou um tempo pensando nisso.

─Não vai querer que eu fique detalhando né pato? Já é demais eu ter que confessar isso pra você e ainda quer que eu fique detalhando suas qualidades? Você é um tanto narcisista não acha. – disse vermelho e aborrecido.

─Não é isso, é que... Deixa pra lá, deve ser muito constrangedor mesmo pra você me dizer isso, desculpe. – disse entendendo o lado do leonino.

─Isso vai tornar as coisas estranhas entre nós? – disse o leonino um pouco triste.

─Não se preocupe, não vai mudar a forma que eu o vejo, apenas ficarei mais cauteloso se você vai ficar olhando pra minha bunda. – disse rindo sem jeito, pensou que na situação do leonino não via nada mais que uma atração física somente, nada mais que isso.

─Não se preocupe com isso, não serei tão cara de pau... só vou olhar discretamente quando você estiver na minha frente. – disse rindo também, ficou feliz em saber que mesmo o loiro sabendo que lhe era atraente não estragaria o rumo que aquela amizade estava tomando.

─Bom saber. – disse rindo. ─Mas e aí? Estamos abertos a qualquer tipo de conversa?

─Certamente.

─Ótimo, então me diga por quem você está apaixonado. – disse insistindo de novo.

─Aff, lá vai você de novo... Isso eu não vou contar, pode insistir o quanto quiser. – disse irritado.

─Cheio de segredos né... Deve ser um amor platônico então, mas não vou mais insistir, não se preocupe, embora eu ainda ache que você deveria se declarar pra essa pessoa. – disse já conformado, não seria justo ficar insistindo nos segredos dos outros sendo que ele mesmo tinha seus próprios que nunca revelaria, e nem ao menos cogitou a possibilidade da pessoa pela qual o leonino estava apaixonado ser ele.

─É bom mesmo, e eu não direi nada a essa pessoa, como eu disse, é um caso perdido. – disse melancólico olhando pro loiro.

─Hunf. _– mas que teimoso, o que custa tentar?_ – pensou o loiro. ─Quando foi que descobriu que gostava de homenss? – estava curioso em como alguém tão machão quanto Ikki poderia gostar do mesmo sexo.

─Sei lá... com o tempo. – disse vermelho, aquele loiro fazia perguntas tão pessoais, teria que dar o troco.

─Quanto tempo?

─Não lembro, talvez bem antes das batalhas acabarem... Você faz perguntas demais pato, ainda vou pensar em algo pra deixa-lo envergonhado também. – disse ameaçando.

─Ponto pra mim então. – disse o loiro rindo.

─Ah é... então deixa eu pensar melhor. – ficou um tempo pensado em uma pergunta embaraçosa pra fazer ao loiro.

Hyoga nem ligava pra expressão cheia de malicia que o leonino fazia enquanto pensava, estava convencido que nenhuma pergunta que ele fizesse iria embaraça-lo.

─Huumm, lembrei de uma coisa. – disse com uma expressão perversa e rindo. ─Você me disse que não tem um relacionamento faz tempo não é?

─Sim, desde que terminei com a Eire antes de partir.

─E você não a vê pessoalmente desde então certo?

─Sim. – disse desconfiado, onde aquele leonino queria chegar com isso pra constrangê-lo?

─Ok então... a quanto tempo você não transa com alguém pato? – disse vendo o loiro corar feito um tomate instantaneamente e quase engasgar com a comida.

─ .cof. – precisou beber sua bebida pra passar a tosse. ─Tá bom, um a um pra você agora. – disse vermelho e se acalmando.

─Agora responde, vai me dizer que está de abstinência de sexo todos esses anos? – disse satisfeito em fazer o loiro perder a pose e rindo do tom escarlate que tomou conta do rosto do loiro, e como ele era branco isso se tornava mais que evidente.

─E-eu... não estive de abstinência não... eu saia com algumas garotas do trabalho as vezes, ou ia pra um bar, sei lá deixava acontecer. – disse envergonhado.

─Ah eu sabia, você só tem essa cara de santo, mas é tão sem vergonha quanto qualquer um. – disse o leonino ainda rindo, sorte que eles estavam num lugar mais afastado, senão as pessoas já estariam reclamando.

─Aff, eu também sou homem ora, também tenho minhas necessidades, vai me dizer que você nunca fez isso? – disse sem jeito por falar aquelas coisas com o leonino, afinal a única pessoa com quem falava esse tipo de intimidades era Millo, nem mesmo com Camus ele era assim tão liberal quando tratava-se desses assuntos, mas com escorpiano era diferente, ele não era tão careta quanto seu mestre, por isso se sentia mais a vontade com ele, não era a toa que Millo era seu melhor amigo.

─Faço de vez em quando, sou solteiro... – disse simplesmente. ─Vou adivinhar pato, você não conversa muito sobre sua sexualidade né? – disse com um sorriso malicioso.

─Não e nem quero começar. – disse se aborrecendo.

─Tá vendo como é chato ficar sendo pressionado quando não se quer falar em assuntos íntimos? – disse rindo.

─Tá bom, desculpa... Mas isso não vai ficar assim, vou dar o troco frango. – disse determinado.

─Vou esperar. – disse rindo.

Ficaram mais um tempo conversando amenidades, passou-se uma hora e eles terminaram e comer, mas continuaram conversando animadamente sem se importar com a hora, estavam se conhecendo ainda, então tudo era novidade para ambos.

─Tá na hora frango. – disse depois de ver o relógio, teria que ir treinar Jacó a tarde.

─É verdade, nem vi o tempo passar. – disse lembrando-se que também tinha que ir pro santuario pra treinar Theodoro.

Pagaram a conta e já estavam na porta quando o celular do loiro toca.

─Alô!... -dito isso reconheceu a voz começou a falar em russo, era um dos moradores da Vila Kohoutek, um senhor que o conhecia desde o tempo de garoto. ─Oi senhor Romanov. –Eu já estava indo... O quê? Quando deram por falta dele?... Nevasca? Já estou indo. – disse desesperando-se, Ikki não entendia nada do que o loiro falava, mas pela expressão preocupada dele parecia ser algo muito sério.

─O que houve?

─O Jacó está desaparecido. – disse com tamanha preocupação na voz. ─Romanov disse que tiveram uma nevasca hoje e Jacó ficou de ir à vila pra comprar suprimentos, mas ele não apareceu desde cedo, mandaram alguém pra ver se ele estava seguro na cabana logo depois que a tempestade passou, mas não o encontraram lá e agora a pouco começou uma nova tempestade... Temo que Jacó esteja em perigo, ele ainda não desenvolveu o cosmo totalmente e não seria capaz de enfrentar uma situação dessas. – disse extremamente preocupado, aquele garoto era estritamente importante pra ele como um irmão mais novo, ou até mesmo um filho, embora a maioria das vezes ele sempre se mostrasse indiferente na presença do garoto.

─Então vamos pra lá. – disse o leonino determinado.

─Vou avisar mestre Camus e Isaac pra irem também nos ajudar. – disse Hyoga já ligando para os dois.

Chegaram à Sibéria em meio a tempestade de neve, o vento era forte e cortante, além de ser extremamente congelante, especialmente pra Ikki que era um cavaleiro do fogo e pouco habituado aquela região, por isso estava agasalhado o quanto fosse possível, quanto a Hyoga utilizava suas habituais roupas de treino, aquele frio não significava absolutamente nada pra ele. Encontraram Camus e Isaac na cabana com certa dificuldade, ambos também estavam vestidos do mesmo modo que Hyoga, afinal todos eram cavaleiros do gelo exceto Ikki que já elevara ainda mais o cosmo pra se manter aquecido, mas toda ajuda era bem vinda num momento como aquele, fora que eles eram os únicos com habilidades sobre-humanas de enfrentar as forças da natureza, talvez Jacó estivesse inconsciente em meio aquela nevasca e tivesse pouco tempo de ser socorrido. Dividiram as áreas de busca e partiram mesmo em meio a tempestade a procura do pupilo de Hyoga.

Passou-se duas horas de exaustiva procura em meio à tempestade que se tornava cada vez mais forte, voltaram a se encontrar na cabana pra ver se algum deles tinha tido algum sucesso, o que era difícil já que não tinham nenhuma pista do paradeiro do garoto.

Camus e Hyoga foram os primeiros a retornar seguidos de Ikki e Isaac. Olharam-se frustrados, e tornando a situação cada vez mais desesperadora. Ficaram uns dez minutos descansando por insistência de Camus já que Hyoga queria continuar as buscas sem parar, e pra dar um tempo pra Ikki também que já estava ficando esgotado em ter que elevar o cosmo por tempo constante pra se manter na temperatura certa.

─Não consigo nem sentir um mínimo do cosmo dele. – disse Isaac.

─Ele está muito fraco, temos que continuar, ele deve estar no limite de suas forças. – disse Hyoga de um lado pro outro já pressentindo o pior, tinha medo de perder mais alguém importante em sua vida.

─Primeiro descanse um pouco Hyoga, você também está cansado. – disse Camus.

─Ele pode estar morrendo mestre, isso não é hora de descansar. – disse o loiro se alterando pelo modo que Camus falava como se fosse um caso rotineiro.

─Acalme-se Hyoga, vamos encontra-lo. – disse Isaac.

Ikki estranhou a reação do loiro, nunca o tinha visto nervoso daquele jeito.

─Eu sei que está preocupado Hyoga, mas não se precipite com pensamentos ruins, vamos encontra-lo. – disse Camus compreendendo o que o loiro poderia estar sentindo, afinal era o mesmo sentimento que ele reservava pro aquariano e Isaac, eram como seus filhos também.

─Eu não vou descansar, tenho que encontra-lo. – disse isso e saiu de novo na tempestade.

Logo depois os outros saíram também. Cada minuto era como uma contagem regressiva da vida de Jacó na visão e Hyoga... era seu pupilo, sua responsabilidade.

A visão era limitada, e o vento era forte dificultando a mobilidade, a tempestade era violenta, só enxergavam o branco pela frente, provavelmente Jacó estivesse soterrado, o loiro gritava o nome do garoto a plenos pulmões na esperança dele ouvir e dar algum sinal de vida. Continuou insistentemente até seus ossos doerem, era um cavaleiro do gelo, mas as situações extremas da natureza já eram demais até mesmo pra ele, mas já tinha sobrevivido o frio do zero absoluto, então de maneira alguma deveria fraquejar naquela situação. Continuou seguindo por mais uma hora, talvez Ikki, Camus e Isaac tivessem voltado pra cabana pra descansar mais um pouco, mas ele preferiu seguir sem parar até encontrar seu pupilo.

Já estava perdendo as esperanças quando avistou um pequeno amontoado mais a frente, viu apenas a borda de um casaco enterrado na neve e correu até ele, cavou a neve com as mãos nuas sem se importar com o gelo em seus dedos, e finalmente encontrou seu pupilo soterrado e inconsciente, estava quase roxo parecia quase morto com a respiração lenta.

─Graças a Deus Jacó. – disse acolhendo o garoto em seus braços com tamanha felicidade em encontra-lo ainda vivo.

Voltou pra cabana com as forças que ainda lhe restava. Chegou lá e viu que ela estava vazia, os outros ainda procuravam pelo garoto, pegou um cobertor bem quente e enrolou em Jacó e foi pra perto da lareira, aumentou seu cosmo pra aquecer o garoto em seus braços, mas estava difícil já que lhe restaram poucas energias depois da busca intensiva. Os outros sentiram o cosmo elevado do loiro na cabana e entenderam que ele encontrara Jacó, então voltaram pra lá.

Quando entraram viram o loiro quase inconsciente tentando aquecer o pupilo.

─HYOGA. – disse Camus espantado, um cavaleiro nunca deveria esgotar seu cosmo por completo, pois corria o risco de esvair sua força vital junto com o cosmo e para um cavaleiro isso era fatal, pois nunca se devia eximir o limite de suas energias reservas.

Pegou Jacó dos braços do loiro e Isaac amparou o loiro antes dele cair.

─Vou aquecer o Jacó, cuide do Hyoga Isaac. – ordenou Camus.

Levou apenas alguns minutos pro loiro recobrar a consciência, mas ainda estava fraco e permaneceu sendo amparado por Isaac.

─Como ele está mestre? – disse vendo Camus com Jacó nos braços.

─Vai sobreviver, você já cuidou do trabalho inicial. – disse Camus fazendo o loiro sorrir aliviado.

─Tem que descansar agora Hyoga. - disse Isaac preocupado com o amigo.

─Obrigado брат*, mas já estou melhor. – disse o loiro tentando levantar, mas estava sem forças e acabou caindo nos braços de Isaac de novo, suspirou cansado então preferiu continuar ali.

Ikki ficou aliviado em ver que o garoto estava a salvo, agora estava preocupado com o loiro que parecia que ia desmaiar a qualquer momento, o cosmo dele estava fraco e quase desaparecendo. Ficou observando o loiro nos braços de Isaac e ficou até um pouco enciumado, o loiro olhou pra ele e estranhou.

─Tudo bem Ikki? – perguntou com a voz fraca.

─Sim... Porque não usa um agasalho pra se manter aquecido? – disse desviando o olhar.

─Eu vou pegar um coberto pra você брат, fique aqui com ele Ikki. – disse Isaac chamando o leonino.

Ikki acolheu o loiro em seus braços como o finlandês fazia e realmente o loiro estava congelando, achou estranho um cavaleiro do gelo estar tremendo de frio, ele realmente tinha usado todas as suas forças pra encontrar o pupilo e aquece-lo e agora não tinha nem mesmo seu próprio cosmo pra aquecer-se, limitava-se agora a um humano comum sentindo frio como qualquer pessoa normal. Então começou a aquecer o aquariano mesmo com sua energia fraca também.

─Ikki, não precisa...

─Fica quieto pato. – disse apertando mais o loiro contra si, observando que ele estava com os lábios arroxeados.

Hyoga não pode descrever a sensação acolhedora dos braços de Ikki, ele era confortável, terno... Hyoga estava tão fraco e com frio também, embora não se comparasse ao zero absoluto, mas ainda assim estava frio, e até ele recuperar suas energias teria que se conformar com o calor alheio, então se aconchegou mais e abraçou o leonino pra aproveitar o calor aconchegante dele. Isso assustou o leonino, ter o loiro se agarrando em seus braços em buscar de calor, como era bom aquele corpo em seus braços, mesmo fria era bom sentir a pele do loiro sobre si, embora ele estivesse todo agasalhado, tirou as luvas bem devagar aproveitando que o loiro estava de olhos fechados e o tocou o loiro sem nada impedindo, percorreu seus braços que estavam descobertos, sentindo a pele macia em seus dedos, e o loiro parecia estar dormindo agora que se aconchegou.

Camus continuava com Jacó no colo, e não pode deixar de notar cada movimento do leonino.

─Pronto, agora pode se agasalhar Hyoga. – disse Isaac chegando com um grosso cobertor e acordando o aquariano, pegou o loiro dos braços do leonino e passou o cobertor por seus ombros, e o acolheu de novo em seus braços, recebeu um olhar irritado do leonino, mas não percebeu.

─Deixa que eu aqueço ele. – disse Ikki sério.

─Tem certeza Fênix? Afinal você também está fraco. – disse Isaac.

─Sim, e não estou tão fraco, ainda posso cuidar dele sem nenhum problema.

─Tá bom então. – disse entregando o loiro nos braços do leonino de novo.

Camus levou Jacó pro quarto e o cobriu com vários cobertores, a nevasca já estava cessando então Isaac saiu pra caçar alguma coisa pra alimentar Jacó que precisava comer pra recuperar as energias quando acordasse.

Quanto a Ikki permaneceu perto da lareira com o loiro adormecido em seus braços. Nem determinaram o tempo que ficaram ali, e o leonino nem usava mais seu cosmo, apenas aquecia o loiro com seu corpo mesmo, permanecia quieto apreciando o contato com o loiro.

Passados, minutos horas, Ikki não soube definir ao certo o tempo que ficou ali com quem amava em seus braços, mas acordou o entorpecimento quando o loiro foi recobrando a consciência aos poucos.

─I-Ikki? – era a segunda vez que via-se nos braços do leonino naquele dia.

─Sente-se melhor? – perguntou sem deixar que o loiro se afastasse um milímetro sequer.

─Ah, er... estou melhor sim, obrigado. – disse se soltando aos poucos dos braços de Ikki.

─E o Jacó? – voltou a ficar preocupado.

─Camus está cuidando dele no quarto. – disse vendo o loiro levantar rapidamente e ir de encontro ao pupilo.

─Como ele está mestre?- disse entrando no quarto seguido de Ikki e viram Camus sentado quase adormecendo na cama amparando Jacó em seu colo, ele também estava cansado.

─Ele já está se recuperando, mas ainda está inconsciente, acredito que só vá acordar amanhã. – disse se ajeitando melhor com o garoto em seus braços.

─Eu já estou melhor mestre, posso cuidar dele agora, porque não descansa? – disse se aproximando.

─Tudo bem. – disse levantando devagar e dando espaço pro loiro ficar em seu lugar.

─E o Isaac? – disse já no lugar de Camus.

─Foi caçar alguma coisa pra Jacó comer. – disse se alongando com os membros cansados de ficar na mesma posição com Jacó por muito tempo.

─Por que não se deita um pouco mestre? - disse apontando pra cama próxima a que ele estava com Jacó, era o quarto que Hyoga dividia com Isaac na época de treinamento.

─Não posso, tenho que voltar pro Santuario, eu estava em reunião com Atena quando você me ligou.

─É mesmo, esqueci que você acabou de voltar de uma missão, desculpe por chama-lo tão repentinamente. – disse preocupado com o mestre também, ele podia estar cansado da missão, mas mesmo assim foi ajuda-lo na busca.

─Tudo bem, pra isso que serve a família. – disse com um sorriso, o que era bastante raro vindo de Camus. ─Bom, já estou de saída, e dê uma boa bronca nesse garoto quando ele estiver melhor viu Hyoga, onde já se viu sair em meio uma tempestade daquelas. – disse Camus olhando irritado pra Jacó nos braços do loiro.

─Darei mesmo, ele me deu um susto e tanto. – disse olhando pro garoto em seus braços, mas com um sorriso terno como se olhasse pra um filho.

Camus se identificou muito com aquela cena, tantas vezes se preocupou assim com Hyoga e Isaac, que pra ele eram como seus filhos também, e agora via seu pupilo em uma situação parecida, estava feliz por Hyoga ter alguém a quem reservar esse tipo de sentimento e mudar de vez em quando a postura fria que ele o ensinou desde garoto.

Parou no caminho da porta com Ikki lá. ─Obrigado pela ajuda Fênix. – disse com um sorriso, fez sinal de despedida pra Hyoga e saiu, a tempestade já tinha passado.

Hyoga ficou olhando pro leonino que continuava na porta.

─Deite-se um pouco Ikki, sei que você deve estar muito cansado também. – disse chamando o leonino que aceitou e foi pra cama ao lado, também estava cansado, não entendia como aqueles três conseguiam ficar tanto tempo naquele frio constante.

Suspirou cansado. ─Vai ficar aqui a noite toda pato? – disse olhando o loiro.

─Vou. Ele precisa de mim, e vai demorar um pouco pra recuperar os movimentos, vai ter que repousar por alguns dias.

─E como você vai fazer com seu trabalho?

─Vou continuar, Isaac pode cuidar de Jacó enquanto eu estiver fora, mas essa noite eu vou ficar, amanhã eu volto pro Japão.

─Hum, o marina. – disse lembrando-se do finlandês. ─O que significa брат? – disse curioso pela forma que aqueles dois se tratavam, e o ciúme voltando.

─Hã? Ah sim, significa irmão em russo. Por quê? – disse sorrindo.

─Hum. Nada não. ─ficou feliz em ser só isso, mas o que deu nele pra começar a ter tantos ciúmes assim do loiro, até mesmo com o ex-marina, afinal eles deviam se considerar apenas bons irmãos, o que ele queria que fosse, 'meu amor'? Afastou logo esses pensamentos, já estava ficando ridículo pensar naquilo.

─Você pode ir depois que descansar frango, agradeço muito pela ajuda, desculpe ter atrapalhado seu dia de treinamento com Theodoro. – disse olhando o leonino que parecia tão cansado que estava quase deitando.

─Tudo bem, eu liguei mais cedo pro Aioria cuidar do treinamento dele por hoje. – disse massageando o pescoço.

─Deite-se um pouco, tem cobertores no armário se quiser. – disse olhando preocupado pra Ikki que resolveu obedecer, estava muito cansado, pegou um cobertor mas só se sentou com as costas na parede, pra poder continuar olhando o loiro... ele parecia tão humano em situações assim, era bom vê-lo demostrar algo mais do que aquela frieza de sempre.

Isaac chega logo depois com a caça.

─Cheguei. – disse da cozinha pegando utensílios pra tratar a carne do animal e voltou pra fora pra fazer isso lá.

─Que bom Isaac voltou. – disse o loiro sorrindo.

─Hunf. O que ele vai fazer?

─Vai preparar alguma coisa pro Jacó comer, ele sempre cozinhou pra mim... Você deveria comer também, deve estar faminto pelo esforço que fez.

─Não estou. – disse emburrado.

─Qual o problema? – perguntou o aquariano confuso pela mudança de humor do leonino.

─Nada. – disse desviando o olhar.

Demorou alguns minutos e Isaac volta com a carne nua do animal e pronto pra preparar a comida.

─E aí Hyoga? Como Jacó está? – disse vindo limpando as mãos num pano.

─Vai ficar bem... Obrigado por vir Isaac, sei que deve estar atarefado com os preparativos pro casamento.

─Tudo bem, não gosto dessas coisas mesmo, é como uma fuga da pressão da minha noiva, ela vai acabar me enlouquecendo com tantos preparativos, só falta um mês, por isso a correria. – disse rindo. ─E é pra isso que serve a família, certo.

─Certo. Obrigado Isaac, vou agradecer a Ania quando a vir de novo, por libera-lo por um tempo. – disse sorrindo.

─Bom, agora vou preparar uma sopa pra vocês e vou partir logo em seguida, senão Ania me mata por tê-la abandonado em meio à compra da casa.

─Tá bom. – disse sorrindo vendo o finlandês voltar pra cozinha.

Ikki ficou observando os dois, tratavam-se como Shun e ele, eram realmente como irmãos.

─Ele vai casar? – disse depois que o finlandês saiu.

─Vai, ele vai casar e morar em Moscou com uma russa, por isso vai estar perto e sempre me ajudar quando for preciso, é um bom irmão.

─Vocês realmente se consideram assim né... Como irmãos.

─É claro, esquecemos as desavenças do passado e voltamos a ser como antes... o Isaac é um irmão pra mim, convivemos juntos durante muito tempo... Fico feliz que ele tenha encontrado uma boa moça pra casar, ele merece.

─Hum.

Ficaram mais um tempo assim, Isaac preparou uma sopa e foi embora logo em seguida, já estava anoitecendo e Hyoga permanecia com Isaac em seus braços, e achou estranho Ikki ainda não ter partido.

─Já pode ir Ikki, sei que deve ter trabalho a fazer não é?

─Não tenho trabalho pendente pato... vou fica aqui com você até amanhã, caso precise de ajuda. – disse um pouco vermelho e ainda na mesma posição olhando pro aquariano.

─Ah, er... não é necessário frango, já estou melhor e posso cuidar de Isaac sozinho. – disse insistindo, sentia-se como se abusasse da boa vontade do leonino.

─Já falei. Vou avisar o Shun que vou passar a noite fora. – disse determinado, já estava bem melhor, a hipotermia inicial já tinha passado e até aceitou a sopa do finlandês que o fez renovar suas energias, assim como o russo que também já estava melhor.

Ikki ligou pra Shun, mas não revelou onde estava. Foi pra sala pra perto da lareira, pouco tempo depois o loiro aparece pra lhe fazer companhia, apenas deixou Jacó agasalhado e que já estava melhor, só teria que esperar até de manhã pra ele acordar.

Sentou-se na poltrona do lado do sofá que o leonino estava.

─Não pensou que seu dia terminaria assim não é? – disse o loiro suspirando.

─Não. – disse sorrindo. ─Nem você... como você está agora?

─Eu? Devia se preocupar com Jacó. Ele quase morreu hoje. – disse preocupado de novo, tinha muito medo de perder seu pupilo.

─Você arriscou sua vida pra salvar esse garoto pato. – disse sério. ─Ele é muito importante pra você não é? Não é tão difícil demostrar sentimentos em momentos como esse. – disse referindo-se a costumeira mania do loiro de reprimir seus sentimentos e que ele a muito já tinha percebido.

─Ah, er... cla-claro que sim frango, ele é meu aprendiz, está sob minha responsabilidade, devo cuidar dele. – disse sem jeito.

─Sabe do que estou falando... não devia esconder tanto suas emoções, quando elas vem a tona podem ser muito desgastantes. – disse olhando o aquariano seriamente.

Hyoga pensou no que faria se tivesse perdido Jacó, era praticamente seu irmão mais novo, conheceu ele desde que era um bebê, viu quando o garoto também ficou órfão muito cedo e gostou dele desde então, e só cinco anos depois decidiu aceita-lo como pupilo, por insistência do garoto afinal não queria essa vida pra ele, cheia de batalhas, perdas, sofrimento.

Tinha que mantê-lo seguro, protegido contra qualquer mal. Não poderia suportar mais uma perda de uma pessoa importante em sua vida. Mesmo aquela voz medonha de seus frequentes pesadelos insistindo que ele não merecia a companhia de ninguém.

─Ele é muito importante pra mim. – disse depois de um tempo. Ficou olhando o crepitar da lareira com pensamentos perdidos.

─Viu só, não foi tão difícil. – disse sorrindo.

─Talvez eu devesse parar de treina-lo... a vida de cavaleiro é muito perigosa pra ele, e a culpa foi minha, eu não o treinei adequadamente por isso ele não suportou tanto tempo no frio. – disse pensando alto.

Ikki suspirou. ─Lá vai você assumindo coisas sem cabimento e decidindo o que é melhor pro garoto sem o consentimento dele. Tem que parar com isso pato, as pessoas tem que tomar suas decisões sozinhas, e o Jacó já tem idade de escolher o que quer da vida.

─Eu sei o que é melhor pra ele. – disse aborrecido.

─Não, não sabe, o Jacó gosta muito de você pato, vi vocês dois juntos na reunião, os olhos dele mostram que ele te admira do mesmo modo que você admira Camus. E é nessa admiração que talvez ele tenha tomado a decisão de se tornar um cavaleiro... Ele quer ser como você. – disse olhando o loiro que evitava olha-lo nos olhos.

─Você não entende Ikki... Não quero perder mais uma pessoa importante pra mim... o Jacó é o único legado que eu tenho, não posso arriscar a vida dele. – disse aborrecido e se alterando pelo modo que o leonino falava, como se o conhecesse a esse ponto.

─Pare de bancar o salvador de tudo pato. – disse já aborrecido também, aquele loiro parecia ter problemas altruístas. ─Você não pode controlar tudo a sua volta, tem que deixar as coisas seguirem seu curso. ─ parou de falar depois de ver o aquariano fechar a cara de vez e se emburrar.

Suspirou. ─Pense bem Hyoga, você não quer que o Jacó sinta os males inevitáveis que o mundo lhe reserva, mas o garoto tem que viver suas experiências também pra se tornar um homem honrado... Eu sei que quer protege-lo, mas isso é inevitável pato. – disse, mas o loiro permanecia com expressões irritadiças.

─O dever de um cavaleiro é proteger as pessoas. – disse o loiro depois e um tempo.

─Você arriscou sua vida pelo garoto... O que acharia se ele sobrevivesse e você não? Iria querer que ele vivesse amargurado pelo resto da vida com o peso da culpa, do mesmo modo que você tem vivido todos esses anos com relação à morte de sua mãe e o acidente com Isaac?

─Ikki... – disse em tom de aviso, ele já estava passando dos limites ao tocar num assunto como aquele.

─Eu sei que se sente assim Hyoga, não tente disfarçar, você é transparente pra mim, vejo em seus olhos o mesmo que senti quando Esmeralda morreu, eu me senti o único culpado e me martirizei por anos e acabei me entregando ao ódio... Por isso eu percebi logo de cara quando o reencontrei e vi o turbilhão de sentimentos de culpa que o rodeiam. Eu sei que você não é feliz, vejo isso em seus olhos, vejo ainda que você sequer quer tentar... Agora responde Hyoga, você iria querer que Jacó sentisse a mesma amargura se alguma coisa acontecesse com você? – disse se alterando também.

Hyoga se surpreendeu com as palavras de Ikki, ele parecia entender perfeitamente tudo que ele sentia com relação aos seus transtornos sentimentais. Aquela conversa já estava tomando um rumo muito sério e a ultima coisa que queria era discutir com o leonino.

─Não Ikki, eu não iria querer isso pra ele, se eu me sacrifiquei por ele é por querer que ele viva uma vida feliz, e que não se martirize por uma culpa descabida, se eu me sacrifiquei por ele é por que eu o amo e fiz isso pensando na felicidade dele, pra que ele viva intensamente sem essa aflição. – disse melancólico, triste em pensar que talvez fosse assim que ele fazia sua própria mãe se sentir por causa do modo que ele levava sua vida.

─Então porque você faz isso com você? Já parou pra pensar que sua mãe esteja triste por você não ser feliz?

Ficou calado, eram palavras duras, mas verdadeiras.

─Acha que estou a fazendo sofrer onde quer que ela esteja? – disse mais calmo depois de um tempo.

─Sim, devia se dar uma chance de ser feliz... é sua mãe Hyoga, ela se sacrificou por você porque te amava incondicionalmente, esse foi o ultimo instinto materno dela, o mesmo aconteceu a Isaac, vi que ele e considera um irmão, e esse sentimento fraternal fez ele salva-lo. – disse mais compreensivo com o que o loiro poderia estar pensando.

Hyoga permanecia calado considerando tudo aquilo... Será que ele foi tolo ao pensar daquela forma? Nunca iria querer que Jacó vivesse uma vida amargurada como a dele, será então que era assim que sua mãe sentir-se-ia se soubesse que ele estava vivendo uma vida sem expectativas e atormentada por achar que não merecia a mais ínfima felicidade? Toda sua infelicidade seria vã, sem cabimento, pois talvez depois de tantos anos de sofrimento e lutas ele merecesse a felicidade como qualquer outra pessoa... Pensar de mais nisso o perturbava, durante todos esses anos preferia não pensar muito nisso, e decido a cumprir a promessa que fez a si mesmo a proteger as pessoas sem esperar nada em troca, não se achava altruísta ou filantropo, apenas limitava-se a pensar que devia sua submissão ao dever que subjugou para si e mesmo assim não merecia nada além do prazer de estar sendo meramente útil de alguma forma... Talvez ele não fosse culpado pela morte de seus entes queridos, se eles fizeram isso foi porque o amavam incondicionalmente, o amor obriga as pessoas a tomar atitudes assim, e era isso que o movia a proteger Jacó, era um ente querido seu, e se fosse assim não haveria culpados nisso tudo, Jacó não seria culpado se ele quisesse preservar a vida dele, havia somente as circunstancias que o levaram a isso... Então talvez... Talvez as palavras de Atena realmente tivesse algum fundamente e ele tivesse com ideias erradas desde muito tempo. Estava confuso, e sempre era Ikki a fazê-lo pensar mais em tudo aquilo, o que ele ganharia com aquelas palavras afinal de contas?

Voltou a olhar pro leonino, talvez ele tivesse as respostas já que o repreendia como se soubesse como era.

─Como tem tanta certeza se eu sou infeliz? – disse sério.

─Vejo isso em você todo, parece sempre frio, distante, numa maneira de tentar esconder o que o aflige... eu sei como é Hyoga, já passei por isso. – disse ainda sério.

Ficou um bom tempo olhando o leonino nos olhos.

─Fique o tempo que quiser. – disse frio como sempre e levantou voltando pro quarto pra junto de Jacó, deixando Ikki sozinho de novo, tinha que pensar em tudo aquilo, ficou olhando o pupilo e pensando em tudo aquilo... Chega de ignorar o que sentia, tinha que enfrentar tudo aquilo, mas tinha que fazê-lo sozinho, e embora estivesse um pouco aborrecido com o leonino por se atrever a dizer-lhe palavras tão duras ainda estava satisfeito com elas, afinal alguém tinha que lhe dizer algum dia e Ikki parecia ser a pessoa ideal pra isso.

Ikki permaneceu onde estava, entendeu que o loiro precisava de um tempo sozinho, sabia que tudo que foi dito era necessário, o aquariano tinha que ouvir tudo aquilo.

Passou a noite no sofá pensando no loiro, e acabou adormecendo ali mesmo.

Já era madrugada, mas Hyoga permanecia acordado. Voltou pra sala e viu que Ikki ainda estava ali. Arrependeu-se de ter se mostrado tão frio com ele depois da discursão, afinal o leonino só queria ajuda-lo.

Voltou pro quarto pra pegar mais um cobertor para o leonino. Retornou e sentou-se no sofá perto da cintura dele, parecia dormir tranquilamente, o cobriu e ficou velando seu sono pensando nas palavras dele, como alguém que sempre foi o mais distante dele teria tido coragem pra lhe dizer aquelas palavras que ninguém mais teria coragem de dizer-lhe ou que talvez nem ao menos tivessem notado? Enquanto Ikki logo viu o que se passava com ele que o entendia, e que também queria ajuda-lo. Realmente eram parecidos.

Suspirou e sorriu, o leonino era mesmo um grande amigo, quem sabe se tivesse se tornado amigo dele antes ele não teria passado todos esses anos sendo atormentado com pesadelos e uma vida sem expectativas, teria que considerar tudo isso e reorganizar sua vida.

Ikki sentiu a presença do loiro perto, abriu os olhos e o viu com um terno sorriso, ficou feliz por ele estar ali, achava que o loiro tinha se aborrecido tanto com ele que voltariam a tratarem-se como meros estranhos de novo, mas ali estava o aquariano, mostrando que sempre fora imprevisível, sorrindo pra ele, tão perto, sendo iluminado pela lareira, tão lindo.

─Oi pato. – disse se erguendo e ficando muito perto do aquariano, mas o loiro não se afastou.

─Oi. – disse simplesmente com um sorriso.

─Desculpe pelo que eu disse... mas não retiro nenhuma palavra. – disse determinado.

─Tudo bem, não precisa se preocupar, eu tinha que ouvir tudo aquilo. – disse melancólico olhando pra lareira.

Ikki ficou um tempo preso naquela imagem, ele estava tão lindo, os cabelos rebeldes emoldurando aquele belo rosto, como o amava... E amava tanto que chegava a doer aquela proximidade, tê-lo tão perto e não poder mostrar todo seu amor.

Não pensou direito, levou sua mão ao rosto do loiro e o fez acordar de seus pensamentos e voltar sua atenção pro leonino. Começou a acaricia-lo, como era bom sentir aquela pele gelada em seus dedos, ver aqueles olhos azuis sobre si que eram cobertos por fios dourados dando-lhe uma aparência angelical. Parou pra olhar aqueles lábios, como queria senti-los, saber seu gosto.

Instintivamente foi se aproximando sob o olhar confuso do aquariano e venceu a pouca distancia que existia entre eles e o tomou em um beijo desesperado, sentindo o gosto daqueles lábios pequenos sobre os seus, e como era bom, era melhor do que imaginava.

Hyoga estava atordoado, o leonino tomou sua boca com tamanha necessidade e ele não teve reação de repeli-lo de imediato, ficou um tempo sem entender o que acontecia, até retomar sua consciência e empurrar o leonino quando ele quis intensificar o beijo.

Levantou assustado e foi pra longe de Ikki.

─Mas o que... Por que... Porque fez isso Ikki? – disse irritado e extremamente vermelho.

Ikki só foi perceber o que fez quando viu as expressões irritadas do loiro.

─Pato, eu só... eu, desculpe. Não queria... – disse tentando se explicar.

─Não queria se aproveitar da situação? É isso?... Nunca mais faça isso entendeu? – disse ainda se sentido estranho com aquilo, tinha que admitir que não foi tão ruim, na verdade nunca tinha sentido nada parecido, foi estranho, mas acolhedor ao mesmo tempo._─Mas o quê... que droga, porque estou pensando nisso?_–Não... Definitivamente NÃO gostava de homens. Pensou em várias coisas ao mesmo tempo, olhava pro leonino, no tempo que passou com ele, em como foi bom terem se tornado amigos... Mas agora isso, como continuariam sendo como antes depois daquilo?... Pensou em Shun. ─_Céus, o Shun.._. – sentia-se como se estivesse traindo o virginiano de alguma maneira.

─Desculpe, não devia ter... – disse Ikki sem jeito tentando se aproximar do loiro que só se afastou mais ainda.

─Não se aproxime... – disse mantendo distancia. ─Vá embora. Agora. – disse virando pra lareira e de costas pro leonino, não tinha coragem de olhá-lo nos olhos.

─Como quiser... Mais uma vez desculpe. – disse arrependido, estragou tudo, foi precipitado e fez besteira, talvez o loiro nunca mais quisesse tê-lo nem mesmo como amigo.

Saiu e deixou o loiro sozinho. Hyoga sentou-se no sofá, colocou as mão no rosto desolado, primeiro Shun e agora Ikki, como foi se meter naquilo?

Não poderia corresponder aos sentimentos do virginiano e agora vinha Ikki, não sabia ainda o que aquele beijo significou pro leonino, talvez não tivesse sido nada de mais, mas achava que de alguma forma traíra Shun, e como gostava do rapaz, não queria magoa-lo.

Ficou o restante da noite pensando. Teria que enfrentar tudo aquilo. Teria que tomar providencias, sendo elas boas ou ruins.

Gaijin – estrangeiro.

Chichi - papai

_Mezédes - são porções de antepastos diversos servidos para acompanhar uma bebida antes das refeições._

_Ouzos - (pronuncia-se uzo), uma bebida transparente produzida a partir da fermentação da casca de uva, aromatizado com anis e bastante forte (teor alcoólico por volta de 44%)_

_mussaká de carne - constituído por carne de carneiro, beringelas, e tomate, sempre condimentado com azeite, cebola e ervas e fortemente temperado com pimenta._

_Stifado - carne de coelho na panela, refogada com mini-cebolas, vinho, balsâmico, e especiarias_

_Sashimi - consiste de peixes e frutos do mar muito frescos, fatiados em pequenos pedaços e servidos apenas como algum tipo de molho no qual ele pode ser mergulhado_

_Hashi - chamados ainda popularmente de pauzinhos ou palitinhos,2 são as varetas utilizadas como talheres em parte dos países do Extremo Oriente, como a China, o Japão, o Vietnã e a Coreia._

Tempurá - é um prato clássico da culinária japonesa. Consiste de pedaços fritos de vegetais ou mariscos envoltos num polme fino.

брат - irmão em russo.


	19. Recordações I

**Capítulo 19: **Recordações I

_Seis anos atrás..._

Shun e Hyoga estavam na sombra de uma arvore no jardim da mansão, o loiro estava sentado na grama e encostado no tronco da arvore lendo um livro, enquanto Shun estava deitado com os braços atrás da cabeça e as pernas erguidas e apoiadas na mesma árvore que o aquariano.

Shun olhava pras nuvens no céu, estava completamente relaxado, tranquilo. Há alguns meses as batalhas tinham acabado e estavam numa rotina de estudos, treinos e momentos de lazer, eles mais do que ninguém mereciam aquela tranquilidade.

─Gosto muito quando temos um tempo tranquilo assim... – disse sorrindo ainda olhando para céu. ─E você Hyoga?

Permaneceu em silencio concentrado no livro.

─Estou falando com você Hyoga. – disse erguendo-se nos cotovelos.

─Hã? – disse olhando um pouco por cima do livro pro virginiano.

─Está realmente concentrado aí... Ultimamente você anda muito obsessivo com os estudos. – comentou analisando o aquariano.

Hyoga permaneceu calado, pendeu a cabeça um pouco pro lado parecendo analisar sua própria situação, ajeitou os óculos de grau que usava e deu de ombros.

─Talvez um pouco. – disse simplesmente e voltou a ler.

Shun esboçou um sorriso, adorava passar momentos com o loiro, embora o aquariano mal falasse, quando estavam em momentos assim a maioria das vezes o loiro vivia lendo e a maior parte era o mesmo livro surrado.

─Você fica uma gracinha com esses óculos. – disse rindo.

O loiro voltou a olha-lo.

─Eles são um saco. – disse aborrecido.

─Quem mandou ficar estudando com luz fraca à noite, tá aí o resultado. – disse o virginiano sorrindo e apontando pros óculos do loiro, eles eram pequenos e ajustavam-se perfeitamente ao rosto do loiro, mas fazia pouco tempo que ele tinha começado a usar e ainda não tinha se acostumado.

─É preciso... Mal espero pra poder usar lentes. Tomara que fiquem prontas logo. – disse suspirando.

─É uma pena, você parece mais... – ia falar sexy, mas preferiu não. ─Parece... Mais sério com eles. – disse um pouco vermelho.

─Acha mesmo?... E você como fica? – disse colocando o livro no chão e aproximando-se do virginiano que se assustou com a aproximação.

Tirou seus óculos e colocou no virginiano.

─Você também fica ótimo. – disse ajeitando os óculos e afastando a franja de Shun que ficou imediatamente vermelho.

Ficou um tempo olhando o virginiano, ele gostava tanto do garoto, o considerava um grande amigo desde que ele o salvou na batalha das doze casas, e sabia o quanto Shun merecia aquela tranquilidade e paz que reinava... Logo ele que odiava lutar e que sofreu muito quando foi usado por Hades, o garoto ficou tão traumatizado que teve que passar por várias terapias depois que as lutas acabaram, afinal ser possuído por um Deus maligno poderia ter acabado com qualquer um, mas o virginiano mostrou que é tão forte ou mais que um simples cavaleiro e superou tudo, então foi apenas questão de dois meses pra ele estar completamente curado das aflições pós-guerra que tiveram no inferno.

─Er... fica melhor em você Oga. – disse sorrindo sem jeito e devolvendo os óculos pro aquariano que o olhava parecendo o analisar o que o menor disse.

─Oga? – disse Hyoga intrigado.

─Sim, gostou? – disse Shun sorrindo.

─Hm. Não... Parece o nome de um bicho, sei lá... – disse fazendo uma careta.

─Bicho? Hahahaha, você é uma graça Oga. – disse rindo.

─Pegou a mania agora? – disse dando um leve empurrão na testa do virginiano com a ponta dos dedos.

─Oga, Oga, Oga, vai ser assim agora. – disse rindo e fazendo bico.

─O que eu faço com você heim Shun? – disse suspirando, mas sorrindo também.

─Faça o que quiser. – disse sorrindo, mas empurrando o peito do aquariano que continuava perto, estava incomodado com a aproximação, afinal gostava tanto do aquariano e aquela proximidade era mais como uma tortura do que apreciação, de só observar o loiro e não poder toca-lo sem ressentimentos.

─O que eu quiser é? – disse sorrindo perverso. ─Então eu posso fazer isso? – disse fazendo cocegas na barriga do virginiano que caiu se contorcendo em risos.

─Não, não, não pode não Oga. – disse rindo sem parar.

─Mas você disse que eu podia. – disse rindo também. ─E se continuar a me chamar de Oga vou continuar com as cocegas. – disse continuando a tortura de cocegas no virginiano que não conseguia se controlar de risos e nem impedir o loiro de continuar.

─Tá bom, tá bom, eu paro. – disse tentando se controlar.

─É mesmo? Qual é meu nome então? – disse olhando o virginiano deitado todo vermelho e tentando controlar as risadas e a respiração.

─Seu nome é... OGUINHA. – disse mais alto e rindo com as mãos na barriga de tanto rir.

─Ahh, foi você quem pediu. – disse e continuou a tortura.

─Tá bom, tá bom, é Hyoga, Hyoga, Hyoga... – disse chorando de tanto rir.

─Ah, agora sim. – disse parando a tortura de novo.

Shun foi regulando a respiração aos poucos e parando de rir.

─Não sei por que não gostou do apelido, é apenas um diminutivo do seu nome. – disse sorrindo ainda deitado e olhando pro russo.

─Já falei, parece o nome de um bicho, um fruto do mar... vou ali pescar um Oga... – disse fazendo uma careta. ─Ou o nome de um prato, tipo... Passa-me aí o molho pra eu colocar no Oga... Parece também o nome de um pássaro, tipo... Vou ali caçar um Oga e assar pro almoço. – disse fazendo comparações e gestos enquanto falava, e Shun observava cada movimento do loiro hipnotizado, o aquariano parecia tranquilo também, sem a habitual inexpressão e a seriedade de sempre, tão mais natural, mais bonito, realmente parecia um garoto de quatorze anos.

─Você tem uma imaginação tão fértil Oga, imaginou tudo isso agora? – disse o virginiano rindo.

─Foi. – disse simplesmente.

─rsrsrsrsrsrs. Adoro conversar com você Oga. – disse sorrindo sincero.

─Mesmo conversas sem sentido como essa? – disse rindo.

─Principalmente essas. – disse se colocando uma mexa de seus cabelos esverdeados atrás da orelha.

─Você é tão gentil Shun... Sempre tão doce e prestativo... Tão amigo. – disse depois de um tempo sorrindo pro virginiano.

Shun se derreteu todo com aquele comentário e imediatamente ficou vermelho.

─Pára Oga, você está exagerando... – disse desviando do olhar do loiro.

─Não estou... Entendo porque Hades o usou... você é puro Shun. – disse mais sério, parecendo analisar o virginiano de novo.

─Não quero falar disso Oga. – disse mais sério também e triste e baixando a cabeça, as lembranças da possessão do deus Hades ainda o atormentavam de vez em quando, embora já estivesse recuperado dos tormentos, mas há coisas que só se esvaiam com o tempo.

─Desculpe. – disse o loiro arrependido de ter feito Shun se lembrar de coisas ruins.

─Tudo bem... – disse voltando a sorrir. ─Você nunca foi bom com as palavras mesmo. – disse colocando a mão no peito do loiro.

─Ei, de vez em quando eu acerto nas palavras, pergunta pra minha namorada. – disse defendendo-se.

─Ela não conta. – disse emburrado por lembrar-se de Eire. ─E palavras de amor e amizade não são a mesma coisa senhor 'dono das palavras'. – disse fazendo pouco.

─Você tem razão, mas palavras de amor eu conheço... Quer ver?...

"_Eu vos amei. Ainda talvez vivo,_

_O amor não se apagou no peito meu;_

_Mas não vos seja de aflição motivo:_

_Entristecer-vos não desejo eu._

_Eu vos amei, mudo, sem cor de espera,_

_Ora acanhado, ora de ciúme a arder._

_Eu vos amei com ternura sincera,_

_Deus queira amada assim venhais a ser."_

São palavras que podem ser ditas a pessoa amada... Quanto a um amigo pode-se dizer...

"_Até logo, até logo, companheiro,_

_guardo-te no meu peito e te asseguro:_

_o nosso afastamento passageiro_

_é sinal de um encontro no futuro._

_Adeus, amigo, sem mãos nem palavras._

_Não faças um sobrolho pensativo._

_Se morrer, nesta vida, não é novo,_

_Tampouco há novidade em estar vivo." _– disse o russo olhando pro céu.

─Noooossaa, temos um poeta aqui. – disse Shun rindo, mas gostaria muito que o loiro lhe dissesse aquelas palavras, não como amigo, mas como amante.

─rsrsrs. Num falei que eu sou bom com as palavras. – disse o loiro sorrindo e piscando pro virginiano.

─Bem vi. – disse o virginiano convencido.

─É brincadeira, sou mesmo péssimo com as palavras... Eu li tudo nesse livro aqui. – disse o loiro rindo e pegando o livro no chão e mostrando pra Shun.

─Ahhh, eu sabia. - disse rindo e pegando o pequeno livro das mãos do aquariano, o livro parecia muito velho, tinha as páginas amareladas, mas parecia bem cuidado, apesar do loiro andar com ele pra cima e pra baixo. ─Sempre quis saber o que você vê de tão interessante nesse livro... – disse analisando a capa. ─O que você disse agora são poesias dele?

─Sim, são poesias russas.

─Hum, é por isso que eu não tô entendendo nada que tá escrito aqui. – disse rindo enquanto folheava e tentava entender a escrita.

─Ele é bem antigo... e bom, pertencia a minha mãe. – disse baixando a cabeça.

─É sério? Como conseguiu? – disse Shun observando o aquariano.

─Foi uma das poucas coisas que eu consegui recuperar no navio naufragado, por isso está tão desgastado, ele só se manteve conservado por estar em uma caixa especial que minha mãe guardava, senão já teria deteriorado... e bom, sempre a vi lendo ele quando eu era pequeno, ela gostava muito dele, disse que tinha sido um presente de meu pai, por isso o guardava com tanto carinho, é um conjunto de poesias de vários autores russos... os que eu citei são de Alexander Púchkin e Sierguéi Iessiênin... acabei gostando desse livro também, quando o leio me faz lembrar um pouco dela... Ela se foi tão cedo... – disse triste.

─Pelo menos você a conheceu, eu nem cheguei a ver minha mãe. – disse o virginiano triste.

─É verdade, lamento. – disse olhando pro menor triste também.

─Tudo bem, eu nunca soube como é ter uma mãe, mas não se pode sentir tanta falta de algo que nunca se teve, e eu sempre tive o Ikki comigo... Mas você nunca teve ninguém, você perdeu tudo...

─Nossa, depois eu é que sou ruim com as palavras aqui... Daqui a pouco você vai dizer "ainda bem que eu não sou você". – disse Hyoga fazendo uma careta.

─rsrsrsrs. Desculpe... Só quero mostrar que eu entendo que a dor da perda é bem maior pra você. – disse olhando o aquariano intensamente.

─Vamos esquecer esse assunto que só faz nos machucar. – disse Hyoga triste.

─Desculpe, vou parar. – disse baixinho e voltando a deitar e olhar pro céu e o loiro voltou pro seu livro.

Ficaram um tempo em silencio de novo até o clima ficar menos tenso.

─Você lembra muita coisa da sua mãe? – disse voltando ao assunto.

─Um pouco. – disse sorrindo.

─Que bom Oga. – disse sorrindo com ternura para o loiro.

─Sabe Shun... Eu me lembro de algumas coisas de minha infância com ela que são insubstituíveis, guardo essas lembranças com muito amor. – disse sorrindo e olhando pras nuvens como o virginiano fazia. ─Ela era pianista profissional sabia? – disse sorrindo e se soltando mais.

─Não... que legal, porque nunca me disse isso? – disse animado por ter conseguido fazer o loiro conversar mais.

─Você nunca perguntou. – disse o loiro rindo.

─Aff, então agora conta.

─Nós morávamos em São Petersburgo, mas viajávamos muito pra Moscou onde ela se apresentava muito no Teatro Bolshoi onde aconteciam concertos frequentemente ou em grandes festas, e ela sempre me levava... Minha mãe se inspirava em Vladimir Horowitz, e era muito boa, por isso nunca faltaram propostas de apresentações pra ela.

─Nossa é distante... Vocês viajavam muito mesmo.

─Sim, mas ela nunca aceitava trabalhos fora da Rússia.

─Por quê?

─Sei lá, ela dizia que era por mim, que eu era muito novo pra ficar indo e vindo de tantos lugares.

─Era uma boa mãe apesar de tudo.

─E como... Ela tinha uma tradição, todo domingo ela me arrumava pra ir à missa, ela tocava lá também, principalmente no Natal... Era muito fiel, sempre a via rezando e quando eu perguntava o que ela tanto falava com Deus ela dizia que eram agradecimentos... Que temos sempre que agradecer, porque agradecer é a arte de atrair coisas boas.

─É mesmo? Mas porque então você nunca comemorou o Natal conosco no orfanato? É porque te fazia lembrar-se dela?

─Não Shun... Minha mãe e eu éramos da Igreja Ortodoxa Russa, que celebra o Natal pelo antigo calendário Juliano, ou seja, entre a noite de seis e sete de janeiro, assim sendo, os ortodoxos continuam celebrando o Natal em 25 de dezembro, só que pelo calendário Juliano, que tem 13 dias de diferença com o calendário gregoriano... Por isso eu continuei com a tradição de minha mãe.

─Que estranho. – disse o virginiano confuso.

─Um pouco, mas é mais difícil entender o calendário de vocês japoneses. – disse o loiro rindo. ─Nem sei por que vocês comemoram o Natal.

─Bom... Menos de 2% da população do Japão é cristã, mas aqui começou a moda de se comemorar o dia 24 de dezembro a dois, de preferência em um lugar bem romântico e com hora marcada, pois todos trabalham no dia 25... Não se sabe como a véspera de Natal acabou virando uma espécie de Dia dos Namorados para nós, até porque os casais têm ocasião específica para comemorar que é o dia 14 de fevereiro, o Valentine's Day... E pra não perder o toque natalino, os casais trocam presentes entre si... Mas essa versão romântica do Natal é mais entre os mais jovens, no passado, as famílias que tinham por hábito comemorar a data, e passaram a ser influenciadas por filmes, canções e histórias natalinas, e começaram a fazer algo bem parecido ao da versão ocidental, uma festinha bem informal em que os participantes trocam presentes entre si e se deliciam com um jantar diferenciado. – _mas eu gostaria de passar um natal romântico com você_. – pensou o virginiano olhando pro loiro.

─Nossa, Shun também é cultura. – disse o loiro rindo.

─Pára Oga, é sério... – disse rindo e tentando parecer sério também. ─Era o que fazíamos no orfanato nessa data, eu e Ikki também trocávamos presentes embora fossem coisas simples que nós mesmos fazíamos nas aulas de artes, mas eu lembro que você nunca participou não é?

─Era uma data que não fazia sentido pra mim de qualquer forma. – disse simplesmente.

─E o que custava marcar presença seu loiro teimoso?

─Aff, sem sermões Shun... Os Natais pra mim eram bem diferentes, sempre na igreja com minha mãe, ceávamos e ela me dava algum presente... o ultimo Natal que passamos juntos ela me deu um cachecol azul, ela disse que essa cor combinava comigo.

─Ela tinha razão, não imagino outra cor em você. – disse sorrindo. ─E você ainda tem esse cachecol?

─Não, perdi no naufrágio... Mas é o que menos me faz falta. – disse triste.

─Você se lembra de tanta coisa Oga... – disse tentando fazer o aquariano esquecer a tristeza que insistia em aparecer nos olhos dele. ─Quantos anos você tinha na época? – disse o virginiano.

─Uns quatro ou cinco anos.

─E ainda assim você lembra?

─Claro, a criança começa a desenvolver a memória consciente de longo prazo para eventos específicos entre um ano e dois meses ou um ano e meio... Você deveria lembrar também.

─Eu lembro, mas só de algumas coisas a partir dos meus cinco anos... o que mais você lembra?

─Bom... O mais marcante era que lá era sempre muito frio, por isso não demorei muito a me acostumar com o frio da Sibéria durante o treinamento, já era habituado ao frio desde cedo.

─Disso eu lembro, quando tínhamos dias de neve no orfanato você saia com roupas finas como se estivesse fazendo calor. – disse o virginiano rindo.

─É o costume... O corpo humano pode se adaptar a qualquer situação, apesar que eu acho que se outro órfão tivesse sido mandado pra Sibéria provavelmente não teria sobrevivido, já que apesar de vivermos em Kohoutek Camus me levava frequentemente pra treinar em Oymyakon que tem recorde de temperatura mais baixa, se eu já não fosse da região com certeza não teria sobrevivido ... Mas acho que por outro lado eu também não sou tão adaptável.

─Por quê?

─Porque eu não suporto muito calor, nunca me acostumei com a temperatura do Japão, esse vento que pra você é suave e refrescante pra mim é morno, como se você estivesse no verão.

─Então você não aguentaria muito tempo numa sauna ou em aguas termais... se bem que você já sobreviveu a uma caverna vulcânica em Asgard.

─Nem me lembre disso, só de lembrar já fico com calor. – disse abanando a camiseta que usava.

─Que exagero. – disse Shun rindo.

─Não é não... Tenta se habituar a isso... – disse tocando o braço do virginiano e diminuindo a temperatura aos poucos, não deu outra e o virginiano não suportava mais.

─Ai Oga, quer me congelar? – disse fazendo bico.

─Que exagero, nem chegou aos menos 2° K. - disse o loiro rindo.

─Exagero nada. – disse Shun emburrado.

─Viu só como é difícil se adaptar... é a mesma coisa comigo quando se trata de calor. – disse em conclusão.

─Tá bom, tá bom, não é exagero, mas vai me dizer que não gosta do calor?

─Claro que gosto... Não sou nenhum pinguim, dias quentes também são um alivio de vez em quando. Quando tínhamos dias um pouco mais quentes eu e minha mãe saiamos pra passear, ela sempre dizia que "toda criança é feita de luz, mas tem que se deixar iluminar pelo menos um pouco pra se carregar dos raios de sol pros dias em que o sol não aparece".

─Sua mãe era uma filosofa. Rsrsrsrs. – disse Shun sorrindo.

─Agora que você falou que eu percebi. – disse sorrindo também. ─Mas ela tinha uma frase principal sempre me dizia e que me consolava: "Quando a tristeza vier ao seu encontro, deixe sair dos olhos uma lágrima, da boca um sorriso e do coração uma prece!".

─É linda... Você se lembra de muita coisa Oga, gostaria de ter uma memoria boa assim. – disse o virginiano melancólico.

─Do que você lembra Shun?

─Bom... Não muito, só o Ikki conheceu nossos pais, mas eles morreram num acidente quando eu ainda era um bebê, então eu só lembro-me da vida no orfanato, do Ikki cuidando de mim, das outras crianças que implicavam comigo, de você... – disse olhando pro loiro.

─De mim?

─Sim, quando você chegou ao orfanato foi o maior alvoroço lembra? Você, um estrangeiro, uma criança diferente. – disse apontando pros cabelos de Hyoga.

**Flashback**

Era uma manhã fria no orfanato Filhos da Estrela, Shun estava no quarto resfriado e com febre, Ikki tinha ido buscar mais cobertores e o deixou sozinho por enquanto. Levantou-se e foi olhar a janela, lá devia fazer um frio cortante, poucas pessoas estavam lá fora e as que apareciam vez ou outra tinham agasalhos por cima de agasalhos.

Viu um carro chegando, talvez com mais alguma criança. Dele desceram dois adultos e uma criança. Debruçou-se na janela quando viu o garotinho que apareceu, seus grandes olhos verdes brilharam, era um anjo, só podia ser, um anjo disfarçado, ele era loirinho com cabelos ondulados e curtos, tinha os olhos azuis e era todo branquinho, estava pouco agasalhado com um casaco marrom, o que deu naqueles adultos agora? Como podiam deixar o anjinho sentir frio? O garoto apesar de ter aqueles olhos lindos, infelizmente eram vazios, não expressavam emoção, ele esperava enquanto o adulto que saiu do carro conversava com alguém do orfanato, ele era fofo mas meio emburrado. Levou um susto quando Ikki entrou no quarto todo estabanado carregando uma pilha de cobertores.

─IKKI, IKKI, VEM VER. – disse o puxando e fazendo derrubar os cobertores.

─Shun olha o que você fez, e o que você faz de pé heim, falei pra ficar deitado e descansar senão você nunca vai ficar bom. – disse Ikki já aborrecido.

─Ah irmão eu tô bem, levantar um pouco não vai me fazer tão mal assim. E vem logo, vem ver o anjinho que chegou. – disse Shun já bastante animado arrastado o irmão.

─Anjo? Que anjo? Tá delirando? – disse colocando a mão na testa do irmão.

─Ah Ikki, cala boca e olha. – disse apontando pra janela pra ver o garoto novo.

─Cala boca nada moleque, presta atenção que... – ficou quieto quando olhou para janela e viu o tal anjinho, Shun tinha razão, era um lindo garotinho, e realmente parecia um anjinho daqueles de desenho animado que eles assistiam pela televisão na hora do lanche. Parecia mal humorado, e até entendia, se tinha acabado de chegar é porque deve ter perdido alguém importante recentemente.

─Como serão as asas dele irmão? – disse Shun animado, era uma criancinha, deve realmente ter acreditado que o tal garoto era um anjo.

─Ele não é um anjo Shun, e não tem asas. – disse ainda sem tirar os olhos da janela.

─Claro que é irmão, presta atenção, deve tá por baixo do casaco dele... Posso ficar com ele Ikki? Por favor, por favor. – disse fazendo manha.

─Ele não é um anjo Shun e você não pode ficar com ele. – disse puxando o irmão pra cama.

─É sim, é você que quer ficar ele isso sim, e ele é um anjo de verdade. – disse se esperneando.

─Aff, tá, tá Shun, é um anjo sim, agora vai deitar, porque se ele te ver assim todo alvoroçado vai querer sair voando. – disse já empurrando o irmão pra cama.

─Mas isso não é uma coisa que se vê todo dia irmão, vamos chamar ele pra brincar. – disse sentando na cama.

─Tá, talvez depois, agora deita. – disse ajeitando o irmão na cama.

─Mas...

─Xiiii, quieto, o que eu falei que acontece com garotos desobedientes heim? O bicho papão vem pegar. - disse querendo assustar.

─Eu não acredito mais nessas lendas irmão. – disse cobrindo-se na altura dos olhos fazendo bico.

─Não acredita em lendas, mas acredita em anjos, afff, só você mesmo heim Shun. – disse fazendo carinho nos cabelos do irmão.

─Mas é claro, os anjos são de verdade sim, igualzinho o que chegou agora. – disse indignado com voz manhosa.

Suspirou. – Tá, tá, são de verdade sim, mas depois você fala com o anjo, ok, mas só quando estiver bom, ouvi dizer que anjos não gostam de crianças doentes. – disse Ikki.

─É mentira. – disse Shun.

─Tá me chamando de mentiroso? Você sabe o que eu faço com quem me chama de mentiroso? É isso que eu faço. – disse aproximando-se de Shun encolhido, arrancando o cobertor do irmão e lhe fazendo cocegas até chorar.

─HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, tá bom, tá bom, eu acredito, eu acredito em você irmão. – disse já não aguentando as cocegas.

─Assim é melhor, vai descansar agora. – disse cobrindo o irmão e lhe fazendo um carinho nos cabelos verdes.

No outro dia Shun foi ver se encontrava o garoto novo pelos corredores do orfanato, já estava um pouco melhor, mas estava se escondendo de Ikki que o puxaria pelos cabelos se o visse fora da cama.

Passou a manhã atrás do loiro e não o encontrou, almoçaram, brincaram, estudaram e nada... Até a tardezinha quando o virginiano olhava pela janela do quarto que dividia com Ikki pensando onde o anjo teria se escondido, ou que teria ido embora voando, estava distraído quando viu o garotinho loiro saindo do orfanato e indo sentar-se embaixo de uma arvore com poucas folhas, então saiu correndo até lá, sorte que Ikki tinha saído um pouco senão teria o amarrado na cama se o visse saindo resfriado em um dia de neve.

Viu o garoto encostado na arvore olhando pra neve, parecia desolado, triste. O virginiano se aproximou mais e pegou um graveto longo que achou no chão. O loiro logo percebeu a aproximação e fechou a cara de vez, queria ficar sozinho, mas sequer olhou pra pessoa que se aproximava, achava que era algum adulto querendo força-lo a falar de novo, por isso não tinha saído a manhã toda, pois ficou horas e horas sendo interrogado por adultos que não entendiam o que ele falava, então decidiu se fingir de mudo pra não ser mais atormentado e ignorou a presença do visitante, tinha acabado de perder sua mãe então a ultima coisa que queria era ser objeto de estudo daqueles japoneses esquisitos.

Shun se aproximou e cutucou as costas do loiro com o graveto na tentativa de achar as asas que acreditava que o garoto loiro tinha. Cutucou até o loiro se encher daquilo e tirar o graveto das mãos de Shun.

─ что вы хотите? (_O que você quer?) _– disse aborrecido.

─Ah, er... Oi, meu nome é Shun, qual o seu? Você é um anjo não é? Eu estava tentando encontrar suas asas, mas não encontrei nada... o que você fez com elas?

O loiro ficou um tempo analisando o garotinho menor, ele era mais novo, parecia muito frágil e dócil, achou até que era uma garota por isso preferiu não ser tão rude, mas ainda estava irritando e pergunto de novo.

─ что вы хотите? (_O que você quer?_) – disse insistindo.

─Você não fala minha língua? É a língua dos anjos? – disse curioso fazendo o loiro suspirar aborrecido, queria ficar sozinho e aparece aquele fardo de garoto e ainda por cima ele mesmo não entendia nada do que ele dizia.

─хотя вá (_Vá embora!_) – disse baixo, mas levantando-se e ficando de frente pro garoto de cabelos esverdeados.

Shun estremeceu, aquele aquariano era bem maior de perto, viu que ele parecia bem normal agora, mas ainda assim achava que se tratava de um ser alado.

─Você é diferente. – disse atrevendo-se a pegar uma mecha dos cabelos loiros e assustando o aquariano que recuou imediatamente.

─Не трогайте меня. (_Não me toque!_) – disse segurando os pulsos de Shun que se assustou.

─Ei. O que você tá fazendo com meu irmãozinho? – disse Ikki chegando de repente correndo pra perto dos dois e segurando o loiro pela gola da camisa. Ele via tudo de longe faz um tempo.

─Não é nada Ikki. – disse Shun com medo de o irmão machucar o aquariano.

─Tem certeza que ele não te macucou Shun? – disse olhando irritado para o loiro que se mantinha impassível com a ameaça.

─Tenho sim, fui eu que o perturbei.

O loiro olhava pra aqueles dois impassível, ao que parece o garotinho menor, que era um garotO mesmo, se chamava Shun e o maior parecia ser o irmão dele e se chamava Ikki, não entendia muita coisa ainda, mas já estava tentando se acostumar com aquele novo idioma. O tal Ikki estava defendendo o irmão irritante dele, e o olhava ameaçadoramente, mas ele pouco se importava, não estava com paciência mesmo, e já tinha perdido a pessoa mais importante pra ele e mandado pra um país estranho, então não tinha nada a perder, então se tivesse que sair no braço com o tal garoto então que fosse, apesar do tal Ikki ser bem maior.

─Você não sabe falar não Barbie? – disse irritando-se por aquele garoto continuar calado, normalmente as outras crianças tinham medo dele, então aquele garoto novo não seria exceção.

─Ele não fez nada Ikki, só estávamos conversando. Por favor, solta ele. – disse puxando o braço do irmão.

─Hunf. Que seja. – disse soltando o loiro bruscamente e o fazendo cair na neve no chão.

O loiro simplesmente continuou no chão olhando impassível pros dois.

─Não faz assim Ikki, ele não fez nada comigo. – disse choroso.

─Cala boca Shun, eu falei pra você não sair de lá de dentro, e olha o que você faz, desobedece e ainda por cima vem falar com esse oxigenado. – disse olhando com desprezo pro loiro. ─Vamos pra dentro. – disse puxando o braço de Shun.

─Mas...

─Mas nada, anda logo. – disse e entraram deixando o loiro lá que esqueceu os dois e voltou a sentar-se encostado na arvore pensando na vida dali pra frente, tendo que conviver e familiarizar com aquelas pessoas estranhas, se ao menos tivesse sido deixado na Sibéria teria sido bem melhor, mal sabia que aqueles dois se tornariam seus grandes amigos futuramente.

**Flashback**

─Ah sim, é mesmo, não foi uma recepção lá muito amigável... Você era muito inocente Shun, de onde tirou aquela ideia de anjo? – disse Hyoga lembrando-se.

─As senhoras do orfanato nos contavam muitas histórias e eu acabei acreditando mesmo em algumas. – disse rindo.

─Mas não são só historias, anjos existem mesmo... Minha mãe sempre dizia que cada um tem um anjo, e eu tinha um só pra me proteger. – disse lembrando-se. ─Mas ela dizia que eles não apareciam pra nós, então eu nunca imaginei que pudesse ver um.

─É... acho que eu fiquei tão fascinado com as historias que me contavam dos anjos, que eram belíssimos, com cabelos dourados, pele clara e olhos azuis que acabei acreditando mesmo que você fosse um... Só faltou as asas. – disse rindo.

─Er... Você me achava tudo isso mesmo? – disse vermelho. ─Sempre me achei tão feinho quando eu era pequeno... E não mudou muita coisa desde então. – disse fazendo uma careta.

─Aff... as vezes eu acho que você não tem espelho Oga, sua visão deve estar pior do que eu imaginava. Não é a toa que aquelas assanhadas viviam atrás de você. – disse o virginiano emburrado lembrando-se das namoradas do loiro.

─rsrsrsrs. Você também é muito bonito Shun, e ainda fala com uma irritação que se eu não te conhecesse bem diria que está com ciúmes Shuny... E não foi por mim que várias delas quase se atiraram na arena no torneio galáctico. – disse o loiro rindo fazendo Shun corar feito um pimentão.

─Não estou com ciúmes... onde já se viu Shun Amamiya com ciúmes de você. – disse todo vermelho defendendo-se.

─Mas eu disse com ciúmes das garotas Shuny. – disse o loiro olhando estranho pro virginiano.

─Foi o que eu quis dizer... Você que entende tudo errado... – disse Shun de repente. ─E que negocio é esse de Shuny heim? – disse ainda vermelho, mas tinha adorado o apelido carinhoso que o loiro lhe deu.

─rsrsrsrs. Não sei por que eu sempre consigo te deixar todo nervosinho. – disse o loiro rindo. ─E é Shuny mesmo, quem foi que disse que é só você que pode colocar apelidos aqui? – disse o loiro afagando os cabelos do menor e rindo, se Shun não tivesse se irritado já estaria todo derretido.

─É Shun.

─Shuny.

─Shun.

─Shuny.

─Aff Oga... Você é tão irritante às vezes, tem sorte de ser bonitinho. – disse sem pensar. ─Ah, quer dizer... Bom...

─rsrsrsrsrs. E esse rosto vermelhinho heim Shuny. – disse o loiro rindo ainda mais por fazer Shun perder a paciência.

─Ahhh, vou parar de falar com você seu irritante. – disse emburrando-se de vez.

─Tá bom, vou parar... você nem é tão diferente do seu irmão... tão pavio curto quanto ele. – disse balançando a cabeça e tocando a testa do virginiano com a ponta dos dedos.

─Sou não... Para Oga. – disse afastando as mãos do aquariano, não estava tão irritado, mas sim envergonhado.

─É sim... Ainda bem que pelo menos um dos Amamiya gostou de mim quando eu cheguei, senão eu estava ferrado. – disse rindo. ─E o Ikki não gostou de mim desde que me viu. – comentou o aquariano.

─É o jeito dele Oga, ele sempre me protegeu desde bebê... e você também não foi lá essa simpatia não. – disse recobrando a calma e olhando pra Hyoga.

─Tá bom... Admito que eu era muito antipático quando cheguei no orfanato, tive problemas com as outras crianças também quando cheguei, ninguém me entendia, eu não compreendia o idioma de vocês, foi uma época difícil.

─Imagino, os outros meninos pararam de implicar comigo por um tempo e começaram a atormentar você...

─Eles eram um saco, mas pelo menos eu me defendia como podia.

─Lembro que o Ikki chegou a te ajudar também, né?

─Disso eu não lembro.

─É estranho lembrar dessas coisas. – disse o virginiano depois de um tempo em silencio.

─Verdade. – disse o loiro pro céu.

Ficaram um tempo em silencio de novo. Shun ficou olhando o aquariano.

─Azul céu. – disse perdido em pensamentos de novo.

─Hã?

─Seus olhos... É azul céu. – disse olhando pros olhos do aquariano.

─Isso é um tanto incomum aqui no Japão né. – disse o russo sorrindo.

─Realmente... Mas todos nós somos estranhos de alguma forma, o Ikki também tem olhos azuis, mas são bastante escuros que mal dá pra notar. – disse Shun olhando as nuvens.

─E os seus são verde floresta assim como seu cabelo, é incomum também, ainda mais pra você que é natural japonês. – disse sorrindo e tocando o virginiano na testa com a ponta dos dedos.

─É verdade, sou estranho. – disse o virginiano rindo.

─Mas é bonito. – Hyoga disse inocentemente.

Shun ficou constrangido e feliz com o comentário. Ficaram quietos de novo.

─Oga. – Shun chamou.

─Hm? – disse baixando o livro que tinha voltado a ler.

─Você pensou sobre o que a Saori disse?

─O que ela disse?

─Sobre pensarmos em alguma coisa pra fazer daqui pra frente. – disse já deitado na grama e olhando as nuvens de novo.

─Fala sobre decidirmos uma carreira?

─Sim.

─Talvez... Um pouco.

─Porque eu tenho a impressão que você está me escondendo alguma coisa? – disse o virginiano desconfiado.

O loiro olhou o virginiano por um tempo e sorriu.

─Você é muito desconfiado Shun. – disse colocando o livro no colo e tirando os óculos de novo.

Shun ficou um tempo vendo aquele azul dos olhos do loiro, tão azuis quanto o céu. Voltou a olhar pra cima.

─Sou não... – pensava em como o aquariano estava estranho nos últimos tempos, mais melancólico e distante.

─E você? Decidiu alguma coisa? – disse o loiro.

─Mais ou menos... eu pensei que, bom... eu gosto muito de ler e criar historias. – disse Shun.

─Isso eu já percebi... Você lê muitos livros de literatura. – disse o loiro.

─Pois é, eu pensei bem e acho que sou bom.

─Você é... li alguns de seus textos que você me passou.

─E o que você achou? – disse em expectativa.

─Que você realmente tem talento, tem muita imaginação.

─Acha mesmo? – disse alegre, a opinião do loiro era muito importante pra ele.

─Sim, por que não vira escritor?

─Foi isso mesmo que eu pensei, mas acho que estou sendo precipitado, você acha que dá futuro?

─O importante é que você faça o que gosta Shun. – disse sorrindo pro virginiano que olhava sonhador pro céu.

─Eu gosto muito de escrever. – disse sorrindo. ─E você Oga?

─Eu o que?

─Já decidiu o que vai fazer?

─Bom... – ia falar, mas foi interrompido por Ikki que acabava de chegar.

─Shun, acabou a folga, tá na hora de treinar. – disse Ikki vindo de dentro da mansão.

─Oi irmão... eu e o Oga estávamos conversando. – disse levantado.

─Hunf. Deixa de conversa e vem treinar senão vai ficar molenga igual essa Barbie. – disse rindo sarcástico e olhando pro loiro.

─Sempre um amor de pessoa né frango. – disse levantando-se irritado também.

─Parem com isso. – disse o virginiano.

─Tá, tá. Vou pra dentro, senão vou perder a paciência com esse frango... até mais tarde Shun. – disse despedindo-se do virginiano.

─Hunf. Olha quem fala. – disse Ikki.

Seguiram seus caminhos separados de treinos, com Ikki e Shun treinando juntos e Hyoga indo treinar com Shiryu e Seiya.

...

_Dias atuais..._

Shun tinha ido bem cedo pra ilha de Andrômeda pra treinar seus pupilos com correntes, o treinamento tinha se tornado intenso nos últimos meses, e pra completar June tinha saído numa missão do santuario pela manhã, estava se tornando frequentes as missões dos cavaleiros de prata, e o virginiano até achou estranho já que June era sua ajudante, e tinha como maior prioridade a ilha de Andrômeda, então para o santuario mandar sua ajudante (crucial no treinamento dos soldados) em missão eles deveriam estar precisando muito de soldados, pois o santuario cada vez mais pedia o aumento das tropas, e a ilha de Andrômeda era a que mais formava soldados pra combate, e sendo o mestre da ilha Shun estava muito sobrecarregado apesar de ter ajuda de June e Afrodite. Talvez fosse o único cavaleiro de bronze que ainda mantinha vínculos fortes e oficiais com o santuario por causa disso, embora o santuario nunca lhe desse muitas informações do que se passava por lá.

Fora que ele não conseguia se concentrar no treinamento de seus pupilos naquele momento e muito menos em santuario, então deixou que Afrodite se encarregasse um pouco de seus dos garotos e foi sentar-se numa rocha próxima pra descansar e ficou observando o treino de longe, embora seus pensamentos fossem pra bem longe dali.

Tinha passado o dia anterior inteiro pensando em Hyoga, foi lembrando aos poucos a noite que passou com ele. Estava envergonhado por ter dado trabalho pro irmão e pro loiro, mas feliz senão não teria coisas boas pra lembrar. Ele sempre se lembrava das coisas quando bebia, mas não disse nada a Ikki pra não preocupar o irmão mais ainda, sabia o quanto o leonino se preocupou com ele quando ele bebeu ao mesmo ponto quando o loiro partiu.

**Flashback**

Saori, Shun, Seiya e Shiryu estavam no aeroporto se despedindo do loiro que esperava o horário de seu voo rumo a Cambridge, uma cidade no Condado de Middlesex, no estado de Massachusetts, Estados Unidos, para a universidade de Harvard uma das instituições educacionais mais prestigiadas do mundo, depois de muito estudo o loiro conseguiu uma bolsa lá e faria o curso de Direito, com Pós-Graduação em Direito Penal e Processual Penal, ficaria lá em tempo integral se dedicando aos estudos e não veria mais os amigos por um bom tempo, fora que o loiro tinha planos de trabalhar pelo mundo por anos e teria pouco tempo pra fazer visitas, isso era muito estranho considerando que o loiro tinha apenas quinze anos, mas todos eles tinham do que se orgulhar sendo que ainda eram muito novos pra conseguir tal proeza... Shiryu por exemplo conseguiu uma bolsa na University of Hong Kong a melhor da China, mas teria que cursar os três anos de colegial antes pra poder ingressar... Quatro anos depois Shun conseguiu uma bolsa na Universidade de Tóquio para o curso de Literatura que queria, e Seiya conseguiu bolsa na Universidade de Kyoto também pra Administração e pós em economia, já estava decidido que ele e Shiryu assumiriam os negócios da fundação Kido depois de formados.

Cada qual foi seguindo seu rumo, mas todos ainda poderiam se ver frequentemente, o único que não se juntaria a eles por um tempo seria Hyoga que parecia estar mais fugindo de alguma coisa do que animado para começar a faculdade.

─Tem certeza que quer ir Hyoga? – disse Saori conversando reservadamente com Hyoga sabendo que o loiro realmente estava fugindo, tinha até duvidas se era essa a carreira que o loiro queria seguir. ─Ainda dá tempo de desistir.

─Tenho que ir Saori. – disse triste.

─Tudo bem, você que sabe, mas o tempo vai lhe mostrar que está cometendo um erro. – disse Saori triste. ─Vou sentir sua falta amigo. – disse abraçando o aquariano em lagrimas.

─Eu também vou sentir a sua. – disse retribuindo o abraço.

Shun estava emburrado no canto assim como Shiryu, mas que tentava disfarçar com sua serenidade de sempre.

─Shun não vai se despedir do seu amigo? – disse o loiro.

─Hunf. – disse virando a cara e indo sentar no banco de espera mais na frente.

─Deixa ele Hyoga. – disse Seiya. ─Ele vai correr pra você quando tiver perto do seu voo. – disse sorrindo e indo se despedir do aquariano.

─Vou sentir sua falta amigo. – disse Hyoga abraçando o amigo.

─Eu também... Se cuida seu loiro oxigenado. – disse Seiya tentando mostrar um sorriso, mas estava triste também.

─Vou me cuidar... e você continue se esforçando nos estudos e cuide bem de todos viu cavalo voador. – disse Hyoga.

─Vou sim. – disse desfazendo o abraço e enxugando as lagrimas. ─Mas as matérias são muito difíceis, como vou fazer agora sem você pra me ensinar?

─Você tem o Shiryu... cuida bem dele também viu. – disse o loiro afagando os cabelos castanhos de Seiya.

─Pode deixar.

Shiryu que observava os dois se aproxima pra despedir-se do amigo também.

─Bom... Chegou a hora. – disse Shiryu com as mãos nos bolsos.

─Sim. – disse Hyoga.

─Vou sentir muito sua falta. – disse Shiryu com a cabeça baixa.

─Eu sei... Também vou sentir a sua. – disse Hyoga.

Não esperou mais e abraçou o aquariano com tamanha tristeza.

─_VOO PARA MASSACHUSETTS, ESTADOS UNIDOS, PARTIRÁ EM QUINZE MINUTOS._

Shun ouviu o comunicado e olhou pro loiro que ainda se despedia de Shiryu. Estava desolado, triste, há alguns dias o loiro tinha comunicado que iria partir, mas ainda não tinha se acostumado com a noticia, ficou tão irritado com o loiro que passou dois dias sem falar ou olhar pra ele, foram dias de muitas lagrimas solitárias, por o loiro ter escondido aquela decisão e principalmente por ter decidido ir pra tão longe deles, afinal o russo poderia ter escolhido várias outras universidades por perto, mas escolheu justamente a que ficava mais distante de todos.

Continuou de braços cruzados e emburrado no banco. Viu quando o loiro ia acenando pra todos e pegando a mala indo para o avião, foi o cumulo, ele ia mesmo, começou a chorar de novo compulsivamente.

─_Idiota, idiota, vai embora então... Me deixe sozinho, odeio você Hyoga... Nunca mais quero vê-lo, será que você não percebe que eu te amo? Será que não percebe que eu te quero mais que tudo? Seu idiota, tapado, imbecil... Te odeio, se não é capaz de perceber isso então vá embora de uma vez que sou eu que não quero mais te ver... Nunca mais. _– chorava e chorava com o rosto entre as mãos, sabia que nunca seria capaz de odiar aquele aquariano, amava-o muito, desejava-o, estava num momento de raiva até mesmo de si próprio por não ter coragem de confessar seus sentimentos, por medo, medo de ser rejeitado, medo de perder até mesmo a amizade do loiro.

─_VOO PARA MASSACHUSETTS, ESTADOS UNIDOS, PARTIRÁ EM DEZ MINUTOS._

Continuava a chorar, sabia que estava sendo ridículo, como se nunca mais fosse ver o loiro, estava transformando aquilo num velório, mas não conseguia evitar, estava perdendo o amor de sua vida e não podia fazer nada além de chorar.

─_Não, a quem estou tentando enganar? Eu o amo, amo mais que tudo, quero abraça-lo uma ultima vez, sentir seu calor, sentir seu cheiro, olhar em seu rosto..._ – amava-o tanto, tanto que chegava a doer em seu peito. _─Tenho que esquecer o orgulho, preciso me despedir_.

Tomou a decisão, levantou e olhou pra frente e só viu os outros que conversavam alguma coisa, mas não viu mais o loiro, ele tinha partido. Sentou-se na cadeira desolado, como foi tolo, perdeu a ultima chance de se despedir do loiro. Ia colocar as mãos no rosto de novo pra chorar quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro, olhou pra cadeira ao lado e lá estava Hyoga sorrindo pra ele.

─Hyoga? Pensei que... Que você... Você estava... Eu não te vi e... – disse chorando e sorrindo ao mesmo tempo.

─Não achou mesmo que eu iria partir sem me despedir de você não é Shuny? – disse sorrindo consolador e pegando um lenço azul do bolso e enxugando as lagrimas do virginiano.

Shun não aguentou mais e abraçou o loiro emocionado.

─Não vá Oga, por favor, não vá... – disse chorando de novo.

─Eu preciso meu pequeno, não quero que sofra, mas é necessário. – disse triste também, sabia o quanto foi difícil pra Shun superar o trauma que teve com Hades, e aquele novo turbilhão de emoções poderia prejudicar a recuperação do virginiano, mas o loiro achava que se permanecesse mais algum tempo naquela mansão com todos os seus próprios transtornos acabaria prejudicando o virginiano mais ainda e a ultima coisa que queria era fazer mal a seus amigos.

─Mas eu não quero que você vá Oga, eu te a... – calou-se antes de dizer besteira.

─Hã? – disse o loiro afastando um pouco o virginiano pra olhar em seu rosto.

─Nada... só não quero que você vá.

─Eu volto, você sabe que eu volto. – disse passando o lenço pelo rosto de Shun que segurou a mão do loiro em seu rosto e fechou os olhos enquanto algumas lágrimas ainda caiam.

─Não faz assim Shun, gosto tanto de você... Não quero vê-lo triste meu amigo. – disse voltando a abraçar o virginiano que agora soluçava.

─Se não quer me ver triste então não me abandone. – disse apertando o loiro contra si.

Hyoga suspirou, como queria desabafar com o amigo, mas não queria preocupa-lo, Shun merecia ser feliz agora.

─Mas você não está sozinho, ainda tem os outros.

─Mas eu preciso é de você Oga. – disse ainda chorando e fazendo o russo estranhar aquela atitude mais ainda.

─Não posso ficar.

─Porque não?

─Talvez algum dia eu te explique tudo Shun, mas agora não... Lamento fazê-lo chorar, mas não quero vê-lo triste nunca mais entendeu? Agora mostra um sorriso pra mim vamos.

─Não. – disse emburrado.

─Não? Quero ver se não vai. – disse isso e começou a fazer cocegas na barriga de Shun que começou a rir.

─Tá bom, tá bom Oga. – disse rindo.

─É assim que eu gosto. – disse sorrindo e afagando os cabelos do amigo.

─_VOO PARA MASSACHUSETTS, ESTADOS UNIDOS, PARTIRÁ EM CINCO MINUTOS._

─Essa mulher não cala a boca? – disse Shun irritado com a voz da locutora do aeroporto.

─rsrsrsrsrs. Tenho que ir agora Shun. – disse e se aproximou dando um beijo na bochecha de Shun que estremeceu só de sentir os lábios do loiro em sua pele.

─Adeus. – disse Shun triste.

─Não diga adeus... Diga até breve. – disse sorrindo e pegou a mala se direcionando pro portão de embarque deixando Shun e os outros o vendo partir.

─Até breve. – disse mais pra si mesmo, quando percebeu que ainda tinha o lenço do loiro em suas mãos.

**Fim do Flashback**

Shun sofreu por todo o tempo que ficou longe de Hyoga, quando ele voltou foi sua maior felicidade há anos. Passou os dedos sobre os lábios lembrando-se de quando beijou o loiro enquanto ele dormia, sorriu e fechou os olhos lembrando-se do gosto da boca do aquariano, passou o dia anterior tentando falar com o loiro pelo telefone, mas sempre estava ocupado ou desligado... Lembrou-se do que conversou com o loiro na boate, quando o abraçou na mesa onde bebiam, quando o loiro o levou em seu carro pra casa, do russo cuidando dele no quarto... E lembrou ainda do beijo que o loiro lhe prometeu, por isso queria tanto falar com Hyoga, pra esclarecer aquilo, será que o aquariano sentia alguma coisa por ele?

Sorriu cogitando essa possibilidade, e agora mais um dia e não tinha tirado aquele loiro da cabeça, tirou do bolso o mesmo lenço azul daquele dia, tão bem cuidado que parecia novo, andava sempre com aquilo.

Pensou melhor, já que o loiro não atendia suas ligações então teria que esclarecer aquela promessa de beijo pessoalmente. E era isso que faria... Se Hyoga não ia até ele, então ele iria até Hyoga.

...

Hyoga ficou a noite toda pensando no ocorrido com Ikki que mal notou quando amanheceu, voltou pro quarto pra ver se Jacó já tinha acordado, mas viu que o garoto ainda dormia tranquilamente, teria que esperar Isaac, sentou-se no chão e deitou a cabeça na beirada da cama perto do garoto, estava cansado, tanto física quanto psicologicamente e acabou adormecendo ali mesmo.

Jacó foi acordando aos poucos, mas ainda estava sem forças e foi levantando-se devagar e com dificuldade lembrava-se pouquíssimo do dia anterior, viu Hyoga deitado na beirada da cama, parecia exausto, sorriu, seu mestre apesar da postura sempre fria gostava muito dele e sempre se mostrava preocupado, se atreveu a acariciar a cabeleira loira e isso fez o aquariano acordar.

─Hã? Ah, já acordou. – disse levantando-se e suspirando.

─O que houve mestre? – perguntou já com medo de levar uma bronca.

─Como assim 'o que houve?' – disse mudando pra uma expressão irritada.

─É que eu não me lembro de nada mestre...

Hyoga ficou olhando irritado pro pupilo, mas na verdade estava muito feliz em ver que ele estava bem.

─Você ficou perdido numa nevasca, eu, Camus, o cavaleiro de Fênix e Isaac fizemos uma busca... eu o encontrei soterrado e o trouxe pra cá, nós o aquecemos e aí está você. – disse em conclusão objetivo como sempre e indo sentar-se na beirada da cama do garoto e tocando o rosto do garoto pra ver se estava com febre.

Jacó ficou um pouco vermelho, estava envergonhado por ter tomado o tempo de seu mestre, de tê-lo preocupado e ainda por cima ter mobilizado mais três cavaleiros pra encontra-lo, fora pelo modo como o loiro se aproximou, Hyoga nunca se deixava ser tocado ou se aproximava daquela forma.

─Desculpe mestre, é que eu tinha ido pra vila comprar os suprimentos... eu tinha visto que uma nevasca se aproximava, mas eu achei que daria tempo, então ela acabou me pegando no meio do caminho... – disse baixando a cabeça. ─Me perdoe mestre, eu sou um péssimo pupilo, não aguentei muito tempo no frio, sou uma vergonha mesmo, um futuro cavaleiro do gelo que não suporta o frio é deprimente. – disse choroso. ─Deve estar com vergonha de mim, não é mesmo? – já estava chorando baixinho apertando o coberto entre as mãos.

Hyoga ficou um tempo olhando pra aquele garotinho triste, sorriu, Jacó era mesmo uma criancinha carente e só queria impressiona-lo, acariciou os cabelos do garoto que se surpreendeu e levantou a cabeça, achava que seu mestre iria descer uma série de sermões e deixa-lo sozinho de castigo.

─O importante é que você está bem meu garoto, apenas terá que se esforçar mais pra melhorar suas habilidades... Agora volte a deitar que eu vou trazer uma comida bem quente pra você. – disse levantando-se.

Jacó ficou quieto tentando acreditar que aquelas palavras saíram mesmo de seu mestre Hyoga, seria um clone? E ainda por cima "meu garoto", o que deu nele afinal de contas?

─Mestre espera. – disse antes que o loiro saísse. ─Não está zangado comigo? Eu fiz besteira...

─Zangado? – riu. ─Esquece isso por enquanto. – disse se virando.

─Mas...

─Mas o quê? – disse já se irritando, estava já fazendo um esforço pra não ser tão rude com aquele garoto irresponsável.

─Pensei que você iria, er...

─Iria o quê Jacó? Que eu lhe daria um castigo por acaso? Se bem que você merece mesmo, não devia ter se arriscado tanto, não deveria ter saído com aquela nevasca pronta pra desabar, isso foi muita irresponsabilidade, me deixou muito preocupado sabia? Você tem ideia de sua importância pra mim Jacó? – disse sem perceber e irritando-se.

Jacó sorriu, esse sim era seu mestre, arrogante, frio e rigoroso, mas também era carinhoso e amoroso quando menos se esperava, não gostava de receber olhares de pena, ainda mais sendo de Hyoga, e alegrava-se ainda mais por seu mestre estar lhe dizendo aquilo.

─Muita? – disse Jacó sorrindo e escondendo-se no cobertor.

Foi aí que o loiro se tocou do que disse. ─Er, é sim, muita. – disse o mais sério que podia.

─Obrigado mestre... Por se preocupar comigo, e por... Por gostar de mim. – disse vermelho ainda embaixo do cobertor.

Hyoga sorriu, era sempre tão frio com aquele garoto, que momentos assim eram novidade até mesmo pra ele, pois era assim que Camus sempre o tratou, então procurava sempre agir da mesma forma, voltou pra perto de Jacó e retirou o cobertor que ele se escondia e viu aqueles olhos azul claros e grandes do garoto e aqueles cabelos ruivos.

─Você acha que eu sou um bom mestre Jacó? – disse mais calmo e se aproximando olhando o garotinho encolhido.

Jacó se surpreendeu com a pergunta, quem era aquele rapaz que se mostrava tão diferente de seu mestre? Ele parecia carente assim como ele mesmo, sempre o viu como um homem forte que nunca precisou de proteção, e agora o loiro se mostrava tão humano.

─Claro que sim mestre, você é o melhor. – disse sorrindo e abraçando o loiro de repente pela cintura.

Hyoga se surpreendeu com a atitude do garoto, mas retribuiu o abraço carinhosamente, e acariciando os cabelos do garotinho. Ficaram um tempo ali, Jacó nunca tinha se sentido tão confortado por seu mestre, estava muito feliz.

─Não se acostume com isso. – disse o loiro.

─Eu sei... – disse ainda sorrindo.

─Agora eu vou preparar sua comida. – disse se desvencilhando do abraço e levantando.

─Sim mestre... Mas espere. – disse se lembrando de alguma coisa.

─O que foi?

─Você vai cozinhar?

─E se eu for tem algum problema?

─É que, bom... – tinha vergonha de dizer que a comida de seu mestre era horrível. ─Estou sem fome.

─rsrsrs. Eu sei que você detesta minha comida Jacó, mas não se preocupe, não fui eu que fiz, foi o Isaac, eu só vou esquentar pra você. – disse rindo, sempre soube que Jacó nunca gostou da comida que ele fazia, embora o menino nunca tivesse dito nada.

─Ahh, que bom. – disse aliviado. ─Quer dizer...

─rsrsrsrsrs. Deixa pra lá, já volto. – disse e se retirou, esquentou a sopa que Isaac tinha feito e entregou pra Jacó que a cada colherada parecia mais revigorado.

Isaac apareceu pouco depois pra ficar com Jacó que teria que ficar uns dois dias em repouso, pois tinha pegado um resfriado e ainda estava muito fraco pra voltar aos treinamentos, mas Isaac só iria supervisionar o garoto de vez em quando, afinal também tinha seus compromissos e obrigações, então trataram de deixar a mão tudo que Jacó fosse precisar por enquanto, pois Hyoga ainda voltaria à tarde pra cuidar dele.

Hyoga voltou rapidamente pro Japão, teria que trabalhar mesmo estando cansado, fora que ainda tinha que tratar de outros casos de fora, e ainda tinha Shun, teria que pensar em alguma coisa pra dizer ao virginiano, e ainda teria que ter uma conversa muito séria com Ikki também sobre aquele beijo, mas não sabia o que fazer ainda, precisaria de um conselho, teria que procurar seu melhor amigo pra ver se achava uma luz naquilo tudo.

...

Hyoga chegou à agencia de policia o mais rápido que pode.

─Está atrasado senhor Alex. – disse Naomi sentada numa cadeira perto da sala que foi destinada somente para Hyoga.

─Não estou, estou em ponto... E é Alexei. – disse disfarçando a afobação por causa da pressa pra chegar.

─Hunf, que seja... Tivemos uma chamada a 10 min, mais um caso de tiroteio em_Chiyoda_*, já tem uma equipe lá, vamos também?

─Sim. – disse depois de pensar um pouco.

Chegaram à cena de crime cumprimentaram os outros detetives que chegaram primeiro e onde havia um homem ferido numa ambulancia e uma estudante no chão morta coberta por um lençol, e como antes havia curiosos, reporteres e fotografos por toda parte querendo noticia.

─A que horas aconteceu Ichiro? - perguntou o loiro passando pela faixa de segurança com Naomi e se aproximando.

─Por volta das 8:15 as 8:35 Alexei. - disse o detetive Ichiro que ali estava e já conhecia o loiro do dia anterior quando foi apresentado por Naomi.

─Quem é a garota?

─Uma estudante da _Aoba–Japan International School_, estava voltando pra casa quando o tiroteio aconteceu, estava com duas amigas.

─Onde elas estão?

─Bem ali. – disse o detetive apontando pra duas garotas que falavam bastante nervosas e chorando e falando com um policial.

─Hm.

Naomi olhava triste pra garota no chão.

O loiro foi olhar o corpo no chão, uma jovem japonesa tendo por volta de uns 17 anos, foi baleada na cabeça, observou que o homem ferido tinha apenas um tiro de raspão no braço direito e estava tendo os primeiros socorros na ambulancia, observou que estavam num lugar movimentado, pois era proximo de um café e dois restaurantes, havia vários curiosos tapando a vista, mas pode observar tudo que tinha próximo, o assassino tinha vários meios pra fugir, se esconder, talvez até ainda estivesse ali, então começou a prestar atenção em algumas pessoas.

─Vem aqui Naomi. – chamou o loiro.

─E-Eu? – disse com receio.

─Sim, tem outra Naomi por aqui? – tinha pouca paciencia quando se tratava da garota.

─Tá bom, seu chato. – disse emburada.

─É mais que obvio que esse não é um caso aleatorio... Onde a outra vitima do tiroteio de Shinjuku foi baleada? – perguntou o loiro mais baixo.

─Hum, acho que foi na cabeça também. – disse pensando um pouco.

─As dos tiroteios anteriores também?

─Acho que sim.

─Tem que ter certeza Naomi, esses detalhes são importantes. – disse o loiro em tom de repreenção, mas também ensinando.

─Desculpe, vou ficar mais atenta Alex.

─É Alexei... e mais tarde eu quero o relatorio dos tiroteios anteriores na minha mesa entendido.

─Sim.

─Ótimo. Agora preste atenção. – disse levantando o lençol e mostrando pra Naomi que virou o rosto quando viu a garota morta.

─Olhe pra ela... vai me dizer que nunca viu um corpo? – disse o loiro percebendo o receio de Naomi.

─Já, mas não tão perto assim. – disse sem olhar a garota.

─Hm. Mas agora vai ter que se acostumar... Olhe pra ela e preste atenção onde ela foi baleada.

Naomi olhou a muito contragosto.

─Na cabeça... a de ontem também... e... Agora que eu lembrei, todas as vitimas foram baleadas na cabeça. – disse depois de pensar melhor.

─Preste mais atenção. – disse o loiro ainda ensinando Naomi.

Naomi olhou de novo pra garota e notou que o tiro foi bem no meio da testa.

─É um tiro certeiro.

─Sim, não é trabalho de um amador, mesmo estando longe ele teria que mirar pra acertar tão precisamente, e assim alguem teria que ter notado.

─Mas ninguem viu nada... e o tiro foi barulhento, pra acertar com tanta precisão sem causar tanto estrago ele teria que usar uma arma de fogo com cano longo, com maior alcance e precisão, mas a maioria dessas armas são silenciosas... – disse Naomi.

─Preste mais atenção.

─No quê Alex?

─Tem pouco sangue, o tiro é de um projetil pequeno, mas a bala não varou, teria de ser um tiro de longe pra não ter varado. E é Alexei. – disse aborrecido.

─É mesmo, talvez tenha sido de uma pistola com calibre menor.

─Não, senão teria que ser silenciosa e ter causado mais estragos.

─É mesmo, então voltamos ao tiro de longe... Mas não tem onde se esconder por aqui, e pra um tiro com essa precisão ele deveria estar com uma arma de longo alcance, mas não tem prédios por perto pro atirador ter se escondido, e mesmo que tivesse o barulho de longe não teria afugentado as pessoas e muitos que estavam por perto disseram que o barulho veio do meio do povo.

─Uma pistola poderia ter feito isso, mas ele teria que estar a poucos metros da garota... e as amigas dela teriam visto ele, fora que não acharam o cartucho.

─É bem elaborado... Como ele fez então?

─Talvez alguem perto tenha atirado só pra afugentar as pessoas e outro atirador distante tivesse atirado nela.

─Mas porque tanto trabalho pra assassinar uma simples estudante?

─Não sei a importancia dessa garota ainda, mas pode ser apenas uma distração pra nos distanciar de algo maior.

─Como pode ter certeza Alex?

─É Alexei... Lembra que quanto chegamos da cena de crime de ontem ficamos sabendo na delegacia que ouve outro caso de atentado no palacio imperial?

─Sim, então você acha que...

─Talvez. – disse pensando em ser mais um atentado, lembrou-se ainda que ultimamente os lideres de vários paises estavam sob vigilancia, pois estavam tendo muitos atentados conforme os casos que ele andava recebendo de fora.

─Hum, então...

Quando Naomi ia falar o rádio que o loiro usava nos horarios de serviço, como os dos policiais, tem um chamado, mais um atentado no palacio imperial, apesar de a guarda lá estar mais em peso.

─Aqui é o Alexei. - Naomi observava o loiro enquanto ele falava.

─Senhor Alexei há mais um atentado no palacio imperial, mas não é ao imperador Akihito, pois ele está em uma viagem a Londres, e sim ao ministro Hitoshi Shinzō. - disse um policial no local.

─Como aconteceu?

─Entrou uma maleta na sala do ministro, uma bomba, mas o secretário do governador percebeu a tempo e pudemos tomar as providencias, ainda não descobrimos de onde veio a maleta, mas ela já foi desarmada pelo esquadrão anti-bombas... Está um alvoroço aqui, precisamos de detetives aqui pra investigar.

─Ok. Já estamos indo. - disse em conclusão. ─Vamos Naomi, temos outro caso. – disse o loiro.

Passaram pelos outros detetives e o loiro foi dando as instruções.

─Quero interrogar as outras duas estudantes quando eu voltar, entendido.

─Entendido. – disse o detetive Ichiro.

Deixou o caso do tiroteio nas mãos da outra dupla que tinha ali e chamou Naomi pra irem pro palacio imperial.

Ikki foi designado pra fotografar em _Chiyoda_ então viu o russo trabalhando e sentiu uma imensa vontade de ir falar com ele, o loiro parecia cansado, mas ainda assim trabalhava com dedicação e atenção ao caso que sequer tinha notado o leonino ali, parecia dar instruções à outra detetive, provavelmente tenha sido dela que o loiro falou no almoço, parecia concentrado e conversava com a japonesa sobre alguma coisa relacionada ao caso enquanto eles olhavam em volta parecendo avaliar o local, viu quando o aquariano recebeu um chamado de outro lugar e quando eles foram se retirando e foram interceptados por vários repórteres que queriam algum depoimento sobre o crime, mas nenhum dos dois deu atenção a mídia e se retiraram.

Sentiu-se tão mal em ver que Hyoga parecia abatido embora mostrasse sua habitual frieza, sabia qual a providencia daquilo, da noite que passou com o loiro e como tinha se atrevido a beija-lo, como tinha gostado daquilo, mas o loiro não, tinha sido um dos maiores fora que ele tinha levado, e o pior é que não se arrependia do que tinha feito, queria mais, queria sentir mais do gosto do loiro, da boca dele, do cheiro, da maciez de sua pele... Mas não sabia quando voltaria a falar com o loiro, quando poderiam conversar animadamente como no almoço que tiveram, queria muito resolver aquilo de uma vez, mas que no final tivesse o loiro em seus braços, que a seu ver agora era quase impossível.

...

Mais tarde naquele dia...

Millo estava em sua casa no santuario preparando o almoço que serviria com Camus. Estava feliz, era muito bom ter Camus por perto de novo, a ultima missão que o aquariano tinha ido foi muito perigosa, apesar de ter sido apenas de espionagem, ultimamente os cavaleiros de prata estavam em muitas missões pelo mundo que agora não tinha ameaças de deuses, mas os cavaleiros ainda tratavam de casos de terrorismo, guerras civis, atentados que aconteciam pelo mundo, mas sempre no anonimato. Camus recebeu uma missão muito arriscada de espionagem, era o mais qualificado dos cavaleiros de ouro para a missão por causa de sua frieza em situações de risco, já que em ocasiões assim eles não poderiam usar seus poderes de cavaleiros então corriam riscos como pessoas normais. E missões assim tinham se tornado frequentes nos últimos tempos, o santuario inteiro estava mobilizado pra sair em missões de risco, não pela dificuldade em derrotar inimigos, mas sim com a dificuldade de manter o anonimato.

E o mestre do santuario Shion vivia em reuniões com Atena ultimamente e nem mesmo os cavaleiros de ouro sabiam nada a respeito, alguma coisa estranha estava acontecendo.

Millo estava terminando sua especialidade de _mussaká de carne _quando alguém entra em sua casa zodiacal e o escorpiano reconhece de imediato quem era pelo cosmo do visitante.

─Oi Hyoga, entra aeh garoto. – disse da porta da cozinha enquanto enxugava as mãos.

─Oi Milo... Cadê o Camus? – disse sorrindo para o amigo entrando e pegando uma cadeira da mesa de centro da cozinha e sentando com o encosto na sua frente e apoiando os braços nele.

─Falando com Atena.

─Hm. De novo?

─Sim, ainda é sobre a última missão dele, ele está há horas por lá... Não sei nada concreto ainda, mas suspeito que tenha alguma coisa acontecendo.

─Como assim?

─Não tenho certeza de nada, o Shion, o Dohko e Atena estão de segredinhos.

─Sério? É alguma ameaça? – disse temeroso em terem que enfrentar mais um deus desajuizado.

─Não é bem isso, é que... Viishii... – disse batendo a mão na testa, lembrando-se que tinha ordens pra não contar nenhum problema do santuario aos cavaleiros de bronze.

─Que foi?

─Na-nada. – disse Millo virando-se e assobiando.

─Aff... Você não engana ninguém Millo, fala logo o que ia dizer. – disse o loiro.

─Não é nada garoto, esquece.

─Fala logo senão eu congelo tudo por aqui. – disse o loiro rindo em ameaça.

─Até parece que eu tenho medo de você né pirralho. – disse Millo cruzando os braços.

─Mas uma hora o gelo descongela e você vai ter o maior trabalho pra limpar tudo. – disse o loiro que mais brincava do que ameaçava.

─Aaahhh não, assim é golpe baixo, eu acabei de limpar isso aqui. – disse resmungando.

─Então fala logo, senão... – disse o loiro levantando o braço e aumentando o cosmo na mão ainda ameaçando congelar tudo.

─Vai fazer o que Hyoga? – disse Camus entrando sério na cozinha do nada.

─Me-mestre? – disse temeroso, ainda tinha medo de Camus apesar de ser bem mais forte que ele.

─É mesmo Hyoga, você ia fazer o que mesmo? – disse Millo rindo, sabia que o loiro ainda temia a Camus.

─Nada não mestre, só estava brincando. – disse baixando o braço de repente e sorrindo sem graça.

─Hm, fique calmo Hyoga só estou brincando também. – disse Camus esboçando um sorriso e sentando-se em uma das cadeiras e suspirando cansado.

─O que houve Camus? – disse Millo preocupado com o companheiro e se aproximando fazendo uma massagem nos ombros do aquariano.

─Não é nada mon ange. – disse sorrindo e puxando o rosto do escorpiano para um beijo simples.

Hyoga achava estranho àquelas demonstrações de carinho vindas de Camus.

─E o Jacó Hyoga? Como ele está? – disse Camus.

─Melhor, está se recuperando. – disse o loiro sorrindo.

─Deu uma boa bronca nele? Bem que ele merece... nos preocupou muito. – disse Camus.

─Dei sim... – disse sorrindo.

─E como foi com Atena amor? É a segunda reunião com ela só hoje. – disse Millo.

─Agora não Millo. – disse em tom de aviso olhando pra Millo.

─Por quê? Que foi? – disse em duvida e em seguida lembrando que Hyoga estava ali. ─Ah sim... – disse e se afastou do aquariano disfarçadamente pra olhar a comida.

─O que está acontecendo afinal de contas? E você ainda não me falou o que ia dizer agora a pouco Millo. – disse o loiro sem entender nada olhando pros dois.

─Não é nada de seu interesse Hyoga. – disse Camus que ouviu parte da conversa antes de entrar na cozinha.

─Como não mestre? É sobre o santuario? Há alguma ameaça a caminho? – disse o loiro preocupado.

─Já falei... Esqueça isso... E o que faz aqui no santuario Hyoga? – disse Camus.

─Não tente me enrolar mestre, eu sei que vocês estão me escondendo alguma coisa.

─Deixa de ser curioso pirralho. – disse Millo impaciente.

Camus suspirou, sabia que Hyoga era teimoso e não iria parar de perguntar até que eles respondessem.

─Tá bom Hyoga...Vou falar. – disse Camus.

─Mas Camus... – disse Millo.

─Tudo bem mon ange. – disse sorrindo pro grego.

─Olha Hyoga, Atena nos deu ordens pra não dizer nada a vocês cavaleiros de bronze sobre os problemas do santuario. – disse Camus.

─Problemas? Que tipos de problemas?

─Vocês já lutaram demais Hyoga... – disse Millo. ─Atena não quer que vocês se arrisquem mais.

─Mas se Saori tem problemas então temos obrigações de ajuda-la afinal também somos cavaleiros de Atena ora. – disse o loiro aborrecido.

─Tá bom Hyoga, estamos com problemas, mas não é exatamente no santuario. – disse Camus.

─Não? – disse Millo que ainda não sabia a historia toda.

─Não... você como detetive internacional já deve ter percebido isso há tempos Hyoga. – disse Camus. ─Acredito que você tenha recebido muitos casos ultimamente, estou certo?

─Sim.

─Então deve saber que a criminalidade aumentou consideravelmente em todo o mundo nos últimos tempos.

─É... Percebi, por isso tenho trabalhado tanto ultimamente. – disse o loiro pensativo.

─Pois é... Atentados terroristas, guerras civis, conflitos... São todos parcialmente solucionados por soldados do santuario que mantêm a ordem no mundo no anonimato... Mas a situação está fugindo de controle ultimamente, não sabemos ainda o porquê... Atena e o mestre do santuario vivem em reuniões discutindo sobre isso, por isso temos visto pouco a Saori nos últimos tempos apesar dela ter passado o dia com vocês no domingo... ela não quer que vocês interfiram ou se preocupem com isso, pois como Millo disse, vocês já lutaram demais e ela não quer que tenham que lutar mais uma vez.

O loiro ficou um tempo pensando, no dia em que passaram juntos ele não pode deixar de notar que Saori parecia cansada e abatida, provavelmente estava trabalhando muito, e parecia muito preocupada embora tentasse se mostrasse serena e alegre na frente deles cinco.

─O que está acontecendo então?

─Ainda não sei também, os cavaleiros de ouro também estão sendo privados de informações, somente o mestre Shion, Dohko e Atena estão a par de tudo, e são somente eles que estão controlando pessoalmente as missões que estão se desenvolvendo... Eles não me disseram, mas os cavaleiros de prata e os soldados do santuario estão em 90% espalhados em missões, por isso eu fui mandado na ultima, pois estavam sem pessoal qualificado... E nós os cavaleiros de ouro não podemos sair das doze casas por qualquer coisa... Ontem mesmo Atena deu ordens pra nenhum cavaleiro de ouro sair do santuario sem autorização.

─Hum, é mesmo, agora que o senhor falou que eu percebi que tinham poucos soldados e cavaleiros em guarda quando eu entrei aqui, apesar de a maioria dos cavaleiros de ouro estarem nas dize casas, mas eu não senti o cosmo de Afrodite por aqui.

─É porque ele está na ilha de Andrômeda com Shun. – disse Millo. ─E lá também é prioridade, já que cada vez mais precisamos de soldados, e a ilha é a nossa arvore da colheita, os soldados mais qualificados saem de lá... Por isso o Shun anda tão atarefado, apesar dele não saber de nada também, ele não te contou?

─Não. – disse o loiro pensativo, Shun era mesmo inacreditável, conseguia equilibrar todas suas obrigações e ainda ter tempo pros amigos e sua própria vida.

─Pois é, por isso estou preocupado, alguma coisa séria deve estar acontecendo. – disse Camus finalizando.

─Mas não conte isso aos outros quatro viu Hyoga. – disse Millo fazendo o loiro despertar de seus pensamentos.

─Por quê?

─Ora, porque Atena não vai gostar nada de termos preocupado vocês cinco. – disse Millo.

─Só lamento, mas se Saori tem problemas e precisa de ajuda então eu não irei fingir que não sei de nada. – disse o loiro determinado.

─Tá vendo porque não queríamos te contar Hyoga... Você é muito teimoso seu loiro de farmácia.

─Aff.

─É verdade Hyoga. – disse Camus. ─Concordo com Atena que vocês têm que ficar fora disso, vivam suas vidas, a época e grandes guerras e batalhas contra deuses já acabou... Não podemos mais priva-los de viverem suas vidas, afinal vocês merecem. – disse Camus.

─E não é possível que não possamos dar conta de pequenos problemas como esses, pra quem já enfrentou os mais diversos deuses no passado acho que podemos dar conta de pequenos distúrbios pelo mundo. – disse Millo.

─É verdade Hyoga, esqueça o que eu disse. – disse Camus.

Hyoga suspirou, aqueles dois se preocupavam muito com eles cinco, mas de qualquer forma ainda não conseguia tirar aquelas informações da cabeça, já tinha percebido há tempos que a criminalidade no mundo tinha aumentado, mas achava que era só coincidência, só agora foi perceber o quanto foi tolo e que realmente era um assunto serio já que até mesmo o santuario estava sendo mobilizado.

─Tudo bem, não direi a ninguém, mas quero ficar sabendo de tudo que o senhor puder me informar sobre o que tiver acontecendo no santuario. – disse olhando pra Camus.

─Ok, mas só se você prometer que não vai se envolver sem permissão, entendido.

─Sim mestre.

─Bom... Então agora eu vou tomar um banho e descansar um pouco antes do almoço. – disse Camus levantando e parecendo muito cansado.

─Vai lá amor, depois do almoço vou fazer uma massagem em você. – disse Millo dando um beijo na bochecha do aquariano.

─Ok.

Camus se retirou e Hyoga começou a pensar melhor na conversa que tiveram, estava preocupado agora.

─Onde foi a ultima missão que ele esteve? – disse o loiro.

─Afeganistão.

─Hm. – ficou mais pensativo ainda.

─Gosta de _mussaká de carne _Hyoga_? _– disse Millo animadamente depois de um tempo pra distrair o aquariano_._

─Hã? – estava avoado de novo.

─Não pense muito nisso amigo, vai ficar tudo bem. – disse Millo compreensivo já que o loiro parecia muito preocupado agora.

Suspirou. ─Vou tentar. – disse o loiro cansado também, já que não tinha dormido na noite anterior.

─Devia descansar um pouco também, você parece muito abatido, não anda dormindo?

─Pouco.

─Hum, devia descansar, você está péssimo.

─Ah valeu mesmo Millo, tudo que eu precisava ouvir, como se eu já não soubesse, muito obrigado.

─Vish, tá de TPM garoto?

─Hunf.

─E então? Gosta de mussaká de carne? – disse indo mexer a comida e lavando as mãos em seguida.

─Hm, gosto. – disse triste lembrando-se de Ikki, foi o que o leonino pediu no restaurante.

─Vish, esse 'gosto' não me convenceu, se quiser posso preparar outra coisa pra você... vai almoçar conosco não é? – disse Millo.

─Não quero incomodar Millo. – disse o loiro.

─Para de frescura e almoce conosco, não tem incomodo algum.

─Não sei por que todo mundo me chama e fresco por aqui. – disse aborrecido.

─Nossa que mau humor é esse?

─Desculpe. – disse suspirando.

─Tudo bem... Essa carinha não me engana, o que aconteceu? Sei que não veio aqui só pra me ver. – disse pegando um pano pra enxugar as mãos.

─Preciso de um conselho seu Millo.

─Por isso eu estranhei... Você nunca vem me visitar mesmo... – disse atirando o pano na cabeça do loiro.

─Para com isso Millo, é sério. – disse tirando o pano da cabeça.

─Então comece a falar. – disse sentando-se numa cadeira de frente pro loiro e esperando enquanto a comida cozinhava.

─Bom...

Hyoga contou tudo pra Millo desde sua descoberta sobre Shun até o que se passou com Ikki.

─rsrsrsrsrsrs. Você é uma graça Hyoga, finalmente acordou.

─Hã?

─O Shun está apaixonado por você há tempos Hyoga, como nunca percebeu?

─Não sei... O Shun nunca disse nada... Ele sempre foi amável, mas ele é assim com todo mundo, pensei que não era nada demais, só a personalidade dele mesmo... Sou um idiota. – disse baixando a cabeça.

─Bom nem tanto, o Camus às vezes não percebe nada também... e o Shun sempre foi amável com todos, e eu até que desconfiava, mas só confirmei minhas suspeitas quando o Afrodite me contou.

─O Afrodite sabe?

─É claro, afinal ele vive grudado com o Shun. – disse Millo. ─Mas essa do Ikki é novidade, se bem que eu também comecei a suspeitar depois do que o Camus me disse.

─Camus? O que mestre Camus sabe?

─Bom, ele me disse ontem quando vocês foram socorrer Jacó o Ikki se mostrou muito carinhoso com você, carinhoso até demais. – disse piscando pro loiro. ─Fora que ele se mostrou muito estranho na reunião de cavaleiros quando te viu, acho que não foi só o Shun que ficou emocionado com seu retorno.

─Sério? Acho que só eu sou cego por aqui. – disse suspirando.

─E então... Diz aí, como foi?

─O que?

─O Ikki, como foi o beijo dele?

─Aff, é só nisso que você pensa Millo?

─É lógico, ainda mais pra você... Já sabe a diferença entre beijar um homem ou uma mulher agora? O que é melhor?

─Oh Millo, tem coisas mais importantes do que pensar nisso agora, tô numa situação difícil aqui sabia. – disse o loiro indignado.

─Ah sem drama Hyoga, você só tem que pensar melhor no que sentiu, pare de se enganar, até mesmo eu estou vendo que o beijo do Fênix mexeu com você. E ainda tem o Shun, sente alguma coisa por ele?

─SIM, quer dizer NÃO... o Shun é um irmão pra mim e o Ikki é só um amigo.

─Anram... sei. Então você está num dilema meu amigo, você gosta de dominar ou ser dominado? Essa é a diferença entre aqueles dois. – disse Millo rindo.

─Quê? Mas que pergunta é essa?... É sério Millo, não posso corresponder a nenhum deles.

─Então porque não vai lá e diz isso pra eles.

─Como se fosse muito fácil encarar eles agora né.

─É só ir lá e dizer: Shun eu sei que você está apaixonado por mim, mas pra mim você é apenas um irmão, então esqueça tudo que sente e me esqueça... E pro Ikki você diz: Desculpe Ikki, mas eu gosto é de mulher, e não podemos ter uma amizade colorida, então passe bem.

─Aff. Você me ajudou muito agora. – disse o loiro emburrado. ─Eu quero um conselho de verdade Millo.

─Aff. Admite de uma vez Hyoga... Sentiu alguma coisa quando o Ikki te beijou? Sentiu repulsa?

─Eu... Er, não, não senti. - ficou pensando melhor, e repulsa era a ultima coisa que sentiria.

─Ótimo então você passou pelo primeiro estagio... - disse Millo sorrindo. ─Você gostou?

─É claro que não Millo, não gosto de homens. - disse o loiro corado. ─E que negocio é esse de primeiro estagio?

─Bom, se isso acontecesse com um hetero convicto normalmente ele teria quebrado a cara do sujeito que o beijou. Então você passou pelo primeiro estagio de aceitação de sua opção.

─Mas o quê? Que ideia Millo, eu não, definitivamente não gosto de homens. - disse o loiro mais vermelho ainda.

─rsrsrsrs. Não é o que parece.

─Eu não iria brigar com o Ikki, não sou tão cabeça dura e esquentado a esse ponto. - disse tentando se explicar.

─Bom... então quanto tempo durou o beijo?

─Quê?

─Se você não o afastou de imediato foi porque gostou. - disse Millo rindo, adorava deixar o loiro irritado e muito mais envergonhado, então já que não conseguia fazer Camus perder aquela pose então faria isso com o pupilo dele.

─Você andou bebendo Millo? Só pode, acho que se esqueceu de que eu estou comprometido com a Eire.

─Você sabe que eu adoro te deixar todo vermelhinho. Rsrsrsrsrsrs. E daí se você está com a Eire... Há homossexuais por aí que não são assumidos que tem até mulher e filhos.

─Mas não é meu caso.

─Então você assume? - disse rindo.

─Arg. Você está testando minha paciência Millo, nem sei por que eu vim falar com você. – disse se irritando de vez.

─Simples, porque eu sou seu melhor amigo e você não teria coragem pra falar desses assuntos com o Camus. – disse o escorpiano sorrindo e piscando pro loiro.

─Hunf. – fazer o que se o escorpiano estava certo, então preferiu ficar calado.

─Agora é sério Hyoga. – disse mudando a postura e pegando uma cadeira e sentando-se próximo de Hyoga e fazendo sinal pra que o loiro virasse a cadeira pra ele e foi o que o loiro fez.

─Sei que está confuso, mas isso é natural, principalmente pra você... Mas seja sincero... Você gostou não foi? Está curioso agora se aquele beijo passaria daquilo se você tivesse permitido.

Hyoga ficou um tempo calado e vermelho, Millo estava certo, o beijo de Ikki mexeu com ele, mas era muito difícil admitir aquilo, especialmente pra ele.

─Não precisa me responder agora, precisa de um tempo pra pensar no que houve, mas não demore muito, afinal você vai ter que encarar aqueles irmãos mais cedo ou mais tarde.

─Eu sei, tenho perguntas a fazer aos dois, mas não entendo nem a mim mesmo, como vou poder conversar com eles?

─Talvez eles tenham as respostas. – disse Millo sorrindo. ─Eu sei que isso é muito novo pra você Hyoga, nem te conto como o Camus ficou que descobriu que gostava de homens, ele demorou uma eternidade pra descobrir o que eu sentia por ele, e só soube mesmo porque eu me declarei. – disse sorrindo e afagando os cabelos do loiro.

─É mesmo? Vocês parecem ter uma relação tão estável e amorosa. Gostaria de ter uma assim também. – disse triste.

─Sim, mas isso demorou bastante tempo pra ficar assim, o Camus quase pirou, ficou atordoado por semanas, negando a si mesmo... Mas cada caso é um caso, talvez você só esteja presenciando uma coisa muito nova mesmo que o tenha confundido, talvez nem sinta atração por homens, mas ainda assim você tem que tomar cuidado com qualquer atitude que for tomar, afinal eu sei que aqueles irmãos são muito importantes pra você, e que você nunca iria querer magoa-los, não é?

─Sim. – disse melancólico.

─Por isso você tem que entender o lado deles também... você é atraente Hyoga, até mesmo pra mim, talvez eu pense assim porque devo ter uma queda por aquarianos. Mas você ainda é muito novo, tem bastante tempo, sei que vai encontrar alguém pra amar. – disse sorrindo e acariciando a face do russo. ─E pense bem, qual foi a atitude do Ikki depois que ele te beijou?

─Ele se desculpou, estava arrependido. – lembrou-se também da conversa que tiveram no restaurante.

─Viu só, ele não resistiu a você, imagine só, Alexei Hyoga arrasando corações. Rsrsrsrs.

─Imagine Millo, que nada.

─O Ikki não resistiu, você disse que ele era um bom amigo não é? Então talvez você tivesse atiçando ele há tempos sem notar, mas ele resistiu bravamente. Rsrsrsrs... Então quando você esteve tão perto e vulnerável ele não pode se segurar.

─Acha mesmo?

─Talvez... por isso você tem que falar com eles. Principalmente com o Shun, afinal você sempre foi mais amigo dele.

─Tem razão, tenho que tomar uma atitude, perguntar ao Ikki o que aquele beijo significou... mas o Shun...

─Com ele você tem que tomar mais cuidado, já que o Shun é mais sensível e você já sabe que ele está apaixonado por você há tempos.

─Certo, vou pensar no que vou falar pra ele.

─Então pense bem e venha falar comigo antes de qualquer coisa... Quero que saiba que estarei sempre aqui pra te ajudar Hyoga.

─Obrigado amigo. – disse sorrindo.

─É assim que eu gosto... Bom, então esqueçamos isso e vamos almoçar. Você deve estar faminto. – disse levantando-se pra terminar a comida.

Hyoga ficou pra almoçar com os dois e logo depois foi pra Sibéria cuidar de seu pupilo. Quando chegasse em casa a noite investigaria mais a fundo o que estava acontecendo no santuario e o quê isso tinha em relação com a criminalidade que estava aumentando e que ele mesmo estava completamente envolvido, fora que ainda tinha seus problemas pessoais com Shun e Ikki, mas mesmo Millo ainda não tinha dado coragem suficiente pro loiro falar com nenhum dos dois irmãos, então ficaria inerte por enquanto, sabia que era errado, mas não conseguia encarar nenhum deles no momento.

...

Shun terminou seus afazeres na ilha de Andrômeda e a deixou sob as ordens de Afrodite e foi pra casa continuar seu livro apesar de estar cansado, fora que ainda tinha as provas finais da faculdade e seu tcc pra entregar, já que faltavam apenas alguns meses pra se formar e lançar seu livro, ou pelo menos tentar já que Hyoga não saia de sua cabeça. Já tinha decidido que iria à casa do aquariano e falaria com ele pessoalmente sem dar chance dele escapar, porém já sabia também que o loiro ficaria na Sibéria a tarde pra treinar Jacó, então esperaria até o anoitecer e faltaria a faculdade especialmente pra falar com o loiro, esclareceria aquela promessa do beijo de Hyoga de uma vez por todas. Estava muito esperançoso, talvez o loiro lhe desse uma chance, e só de pensar nessa possibilidade já o enchia de alegria.

Esperou até as sete, já estava arrumado pra ir à casa do loiro e estava em seu quarto e olhava para o relógio impaciente, arrumado é pouco, tinha caprichado no visual, estava com uma calça jeans preta e uma camiseta branca não muito justa, mas que acentuar seu corpo.

─Sete e meia eu vou. – disse mais pra si mesmo.

Ikki não estava em casa, eles mal se viam durante a semana, só nos finais de semana mesmo já que o virginiano passava o dia na ilha e ia pra faculdade a noite e era o único horário que Ikki ficava em casa trabalhando em algumas fotos já que durante a manhã ele trabalhava no jornal tirando fotos em toda parte que fosse mandado e a tarde treinava Theodoro no santuario. Quando o leonino chegou em casa estava cansado e extremamente mal humorado, mas apesar de isso ser frequente em se tratando de Ikki, Shun estranhou já que seu irmão era mais amável em se tratando dele, mas por alguma razão que Shun desconhecia o leonino sequer se importou de vê-lo em casa e não perguntou o porque dele não ter ido pra faculdade, apenas disse que ia sair e foi sem dizer mais nada, o virginiano sabia que quando Ikki ficava assim era porque alguma coisa tinha acontecido e ele não sabia resolver, algo o importunava.

Até lembrava-se das palavras de Ikki quando ele chegou do santuario e o viu no quarto:

─Está em casa... – disse ríspido olhando de soslaio pro quarto de Shun.

─Sim, é que eu...

─Tive um dia cheio hoje, estou cansado, não quero conversar. – disse de seu próprio quarto.

─Tudo bem, entendo... Você quer comer alguma coisa irmão? – disse indo pro quarto de Ikki e escorando no batente da porta vendo Ikki deitado na cama, sem se importar com o modo como Ikki falava com ele.

─Estou sem fome.

─Como foi o treinamento hoje?

─Cansativo. – disse ainda parecendo irritado.

─Posso fazer uma massagem em você se quiser. – disse o virginiano preocupado com o irmão.

─Não quero massagem nenhuma Shun, me deixa sozinho... Qual foi a parte de 'eu não quero conversar' que você não entendeu? – disse aborrecido com Shun e descontando suas frustrações nele, afinal pensou em Hyoga o dia todo, e Shun era um dos motivos de ele não ter nenhuma chance com o loiro.

─Calma Ikki, só quero ajudar.

─Me deixe sozinho, é assim que você me ajuda. – disse levantando e pegando uma toalha pra tomar banho.

─Tá bom. Desculpe. – disse e se retirou, Ikki não estragaria sua alegria de em pouco tempo ver o loiro de novo.

Voltou pro seu quarto pra olhar o relógio em expectativa de novo, ouviu quando Ikki terminou o banho e só o ouviu os barulhos do quarto dele procurando alguma coisa e em seguida se despedindo.

─Vou sair. Não me espere acordado. – disse já saindo sem dar tempo do virginiano perguntar nada.

Shun ficou preocupado, mas Ikki já era bem crescidinho pra ter consciência do que faz, então não ligou pro mau humor do irmão e continuou olhando pro relógio esperando dar um horário aceitável pra visitar o loiro.

Deu sete e meia e resolveu ir logo a casa de Hyoga.

Pegou sua jaqueta e seguiu a caminho, ficou o caminho todo pensando em como começaria aquela conversa com o aquariano, chegou na casa do loiro e bateu sem parar e nervoso e ouviu o loiro falar de lá de dentro.

─Calma, clama, já tô indo. – disse e abriu a porta alvoroçado por causa do visitante ter batido tão insistentemente.

Shun sentiu novamente o frio de dentro saindo como se abrisse a porta de uma geladeira.

─Shun?

─Oi Oga. – disse sorrindo e todo vermelho.

Hyoga estava igual a ultima vez que o viu quando foi visita-lo, com uma calça moletom azul e dessa vez com uma camiseta gota polo branca e folgada.

─Er... oi. – disse vermelho e preocupado, não estava preparado pra falar com o virginiano ainda.

─Não vai me convidar pra entrar?

─Ah sim, claro. – disse dando passagem pro virginiano.

Shun foi sentar-se no sofá e olhou pro loiro que continuava em pé perto da porta e o olhava nervoso.

─Er... bom, quer um café ou um suco? – disse o loiro vermelho.

Shun percebeu de cara que o loiro estava nervoso e ficou até mais esperançoso com isso.

─Um suco se não for incomodar. – disse sorrindo.

Hyoga foi pra cozinha na pressa pra se livrar do olhar do virginiano. ─_O que estava acontecendo comigo afinal de contas? Porque estou tão nervoso? – _pensou_._

Pegou um suco de laranja na geladeira, voltou pra sala e entregou pra Shun.

Shun olhava o aquariano sentar-se na poltrona ao lado do sofá.

─Não esperava você Shun, não tem aula hoje?

─Na verdade tenho, mas eu precisava falar com você. – disse vermelho e foi beber um gole du suco que o loiro trouxe pra ver se desfazia o nó em sua garganta por conta do nervosismo em estar falando com Hyoga.

Fez uma careta e olhou pro copo.

─O que foi? – disse o loiro.

─Tá quente. – disse Shun.

─Ah, é que eu fiz agora a pouco, estava preparando alguma coisa pra eu comer. – disse sorrindo, afinal Ikki lhe disse pra começar a se alimentar melhor e era o que começou a fazer desde a bronca do leonino no restaurante.

─Me dê aqui. – disse se aproximando e pegando o copo das mãos de Shun, aproximou o copo a boca e soprou, fazendo o suco gelar instantaneamente. ─Pronto. – disse devolvendo o copo.

─Ah, obrigado. – disse sorrindo e bebendo o suco.

─E então Shun, o que veio falar comigo?

─Por que não atendeu minhas ligações? - disse Shun de imediato.

─Ligações?

─Sim, eu liguei várias vezes ontem.

─Ah sim. - lembrou-se que desligou o celular quando foi socorrer Jacó na Sibéria, e esqueceu-se de ligar de novo depois.

─É que eu tive uma emergência ontem e acabei me esquecendo de ligar meu celular de novo, desculpe.

─Emergência? - disse já preocupado.

─É, um problema com Jacó na Sibéria, mas ele já está bem agora, não se preocupe. - disse sorrindo.

─Ah que bom. – disse aliviado.

─Mas o que você queria conversar?

─Bom... não nos vimos desde aquele dia na boate e... Em primeiro lugar quero me desculpar por ter dado tanto trabalho a você.

─Ah, sem problemas Shun, pra isso que servem os amigos. – disse sorrindo e voltando a sua habitual postura fria, tentaria levar aquela conversa o mais consciente e controlado possível.

─E em segundo, quero agradecer e por ter cuidado de mim... Eu passei dos limites. – disse vermelho.

─Tudo bem, mas você não deu tanto trabalho, fico feliz que já esteja melhor. – disse sorrindo.

Shun ficou olhando pro loiro, ele era encantador, como o queria, então decidiu falar logo enquanto ainda tinha coragem.

─Ouvi o que conversaram no banheiro da boate. – disse de repente.

Hyoga se surpreendeu imediatamente com o que Shun disse.

─Lembra? – o loiro ficou tenso, será que Shun sabia que ele tinha descoberto os sentimentos do virginiano?

─Sim... Desde o que conversamos na boate até quando você me levou pra casa e...

─Mas o Ikki disse que...

─Bom, o Ikki não sabe que eu me lembro das coisas, eu apenas não quero preocupar ele... – disse Shun.

─Hm. – disse não gostando nenhum pouco do rumo daquela conversa.

─Eu vim aqui por que... Bom é que você me prometeu algo. - disse se aproximando do aquariano.

─Prometi? - disse em duvida, só tinha medo do que o virginiano pudesse ter descoberto, mas não se lembrava de ter feito nenhuma promessa a ele.

─Você me prometeu um... Um, er... - disse já muito proximo.

Antes dele terminar o celular do loiro toca.

─Alô!

─HYOGAA. – disse uma voz feminina toda alvoroçada.

─Sim... Quem fala?

─Sou eu, a Eire meu amor. – disse a garota toda animada.

─Eire. – disse o loiro surpreso e olhando pra Shun que parecia ter se aborrecido agora que ouviu o nome da garota.


	20. Esclarecimentos

**Capítulo 20: **Esclarecimentos

_Antes de ele terminar o celular do loiro toca._

─_Alô!_

─_HYOGAA. – disse uma voz feminina toda alvoroçada._

─_Sim... Quem fala?_

─_Sou eu, a Eire meu amor. – disse a garota toda animada._

─_Eire. – disse o loiro surpreso e olhando pra Shun que parecia ter se aborrecido agora que ouviu o nome da garota._

─Com licença Shun. – disse o loiro levantando pra falar com Eire reservadamente.

Shun ficou observando Hyoga falar com a loira irritante de longe, ele parecia um pouco apreensivo naquela situação. Provavelmente a garota já deveria ter voltado, e o virginiano ficou temeroso em não poder mais conversar com o aquariano depois disso.

─Oi Eire, tudo bem?

─Oi meu amor, advinha... - disse Eire animada.

─O que?

─Eu cheguei agora a pouco meu anjo. – disse e o loiro não pode deixar de notar a felicidade com que a garota falava.

─Sério? Mas você disse que chegaria só no sábado.

─É que eu queria fazer uma surpresa querido, está em casa? Está ocupado agora? Estou louca pra te ver meu amor, estou com tantas saudades.

─Sim e sim, mas onde você está agora?

─No orfanato, a Minu foi me pegar no aeroporto, lembra que eu te falei que meu apartamento tá em reforma né?

─Lembro... Então você virá pra cá ou prefere ficar aí com a Minu? – disse um pouco receoso, pois com certeza aquela garota não o deixaria trabalhar em paz se fosse morar com ele, mesmo que por um breve período, mas achou que seria muita indelicadeza recusar moradia a garota naquele momento.

─Quero ficar com você meu amor... Prometo que não vou atrapalha-lo. – disse toda melosa.

─Ok, quer que eu vá buscar você? – disse já suspirando, duvidava seriamente se Eire iria ficar quieta, mas até que estava querendo um pouco de companhia, mal pensava que iria se arrepender plenamente mais tarde.

─Seria perfeito, minhas malas da viagem estão aqui comigo, mas ainda terei que pegar mais algumas coisas em meu apartamento...

─Ok, mas vou demorar um pouco.

─Mas por quê? Estou tão ansiosa pra te ver meu amor.

─Estou ocupado Eire, o Shun está aqui comigo.

─Shun? Hunf, o que ele faz aí? Você sabe que ele nunca gostou de mim, ele quer é te atrasar pra você não me ver. – disse emburrada.

─Não começa Eire. – lembrou-se muito bem agora do temperamento da garota.

─Tá bom, desculpa... Fica aí com ele o tempo que quiser que eu vou te esperar ansiosamente aqui fora no sereno e vou me resfriar por você... Imagina, tem até umas nuvens ameaçando desabar por aqui.

─Sem drama Eire, você não está com saudades dos garotos também? Então fica aí com eles que eu não demoro muito. Tchau.

─Mas Hyoga... – desligou antes de a garota começar com os dramas.

─A Eire voltou não é? – disse Shun suspirando.

─Sim, tenho que ir busca-la daqui a pouco.

─Buscar? Por quê?

─Ela virá morar comigo por uns dias até o apartamento dela ficar pronto, ele está em reforma.

─Hunf, e porque ela não fica no orfanato oras.

─Ela quer ficar comigo. – disse suspirando e voltado a sentar-se na poltrona perto de Shun.

─Você está ansioso pra vê-la? – disse triste depois de um tempo.

Hyoga ficou calado olhando pro virginiano de cabeça baixa, sabia o quanto a resposta daquela pergunta afetaria Shun.

─Esquece ela Shun... Continua o que você estava falando. – disse sorrindo pro virginiano, tentaria não magoa-lo tanto apesar de ser quase inevitável.

Shun sorriu, se Hyoga não foi correndo pra ver a garota quer dizer que ela não era tão importante assim.

─Tem certeza?

─Sim, eu estava conversando com você primeiro não é... Então continue. – disse sorrindo.

─Bom... Onde eu estava mesmo? Er...

─Você disse que eu lhe fiz uma promessa. – disse curioso também, não se lembrava de ter feito promessa nenhuma.

─Ah é... Lembra que eu não queria tomar o remédio não é?

─Sim, claro, parecia uma criança. – disse rindo.

─É desculpe por ser tão infantil.

─Tudo bem, você fica adorável quando está assim, embora não seja muito saudável... Tem que maneirar quando vê que não aguenta beber. – disse advertindo o virginiano.

─Tudo bem, vou lembrar-me disso... Mas você não se lembra do que me disse pra eu tomar o remédio?

─Bom, o Ikki tentou te dar o remédio, mas não conseguiu então eu fui tentar e disse... - foi aí que se tocou do que disse, Shun lembrava e muito bem.

─Sim. - disse observando a expressão do loiro que obviamente já lembrava.

─Você fala do... - não tinha feito aquela promessa pensando direito, descobrir o que Shun sentia por ele já tinha sido um choque e tanto então nem cogitou a validade daquela promessa naquela hora.

─Sim. Quero saber o que significou aquela promessa... Não estou lhe cobrando nada Hyoga, apenas quero saber o que aquela promessa significou pra você.

─Ah... Eu, er... Você não queria os remédios então eu tive que te convencer.

─Mas porque você pensou que eu iria querer um beijo seu?

─E-eu pensei porque, bom... Foi por que... Er...

─Você já sabe não é? Sei que você já sabe, é muito esperto.

─Saber? Saber o que Shun? – disse Hyoga nervoso.

Shun esboçou um sorriso, respirou fundo pra tomar coragem pro que ia dizer, chegou a hora.

─É, você sabe... Então não há mais nada a esconder Hyoga... Você já sabe que eu gosto de você... Não só gostar, eu estou... Estou perdidamente apaixonado por você. – disse de cabeça baixa e extremamente vermelho por finalmente confessar aquilo que estava entalado há tempos.

Ficaram em um silencio tenso por um bom tempo.

─Shun eu... – não sabia nem por onde começar, não esperava que Shun confessasse aquilo.

─Hyoga, isso está entalado em mim faz muito tempo... Eu preciso te dizer o que sinto. – disse olhando intensamente pro aquariano.

O loiro entendeu que não tinha mais pra onde fugir então ficou quieto e deixou Shun falar.

─Eu nem lembro mais quando me apaixonei por você. Eu gosto muito de você, muito mesmo.

─Espere Shun, pense bem... Talvez você sinta apenas atração física por mim, não estou te julgando, mas acho que você tem que avaliar melhor o que sente, pense bem no que está me dizendo.

─É claro que eu sei o que estou dizendo Oga, eu te desejo mais que tudo. – disse isso extremamente vermelho. ─Mas não é só isso que eu sinto por você... Gosto do seu jeito sério... do quanto você se preocupa com as pessoas e ainda tenta disfarçar... Da sua expressão quando lê um livro, ou analisa alguma coisa... de como você as vezes é engraçado sem nem perceber. – disse sorrindo.

─Gosto do seu jeito carinhoso e doce que só às vezes você demostra... do seu sorriso terno, que sempre me consola quando estou desolado... de você sempre saber lidar com qualquer situação da melhor maneira possível, ou pelo menos tenta passar uma calma que eu cansei de ver que você realmente não tem, apenas pra tranquilizar quem estiver com você... Por ser determinado... por ser tão organizado que chega até a irritar... de como você tenta parecer formal com as pessoas mas naturalmente você é tão simples, mas ainda assim mantendo seu jeito elegante e blasé... – disse olhando pras roupas que o aquariano vestia. ─Até mesmo sua frieza, mesmo que às vezes eu a odeie por deixa-lo tão insensível... reconheço todos os seus defeitos e os amo também... é isso Hyoga, eu te amo.

─Eu... – o loiro nem sabia o que falar.

─Sei que isso é muito novo pra você, tudo que eu estou dizendo deve ser surreal não é?... Mas eu preciso saber Oga... Aquela promessa que você fez pra mim, foi por que... Porque você sente alguma coisa por mim também? – disse se aproximando e segurando as mãos do aquariano em grande expectativa, com o coração batendo acelerado, ansioso e esperançoso, tudo dependia da resposta do loiro, todos os seus sonhos e esperanças.

O loiro ficou um tempo pensado no que dizer, e ainda tenso com aquela aproximação, não queria magoar o virginiano, mas não estava encontrando outra saída.

─Não Shun... – disse finalmente e triste em dizer aquilo. ─Eu não gosto de você da mesma maneira.

Shun ficou tão quieto que o loiro até se preocupou, parecia ter levado um choque, olhava pro chão agora, foi soltando as mãos do loiro aos poucos, ficou gelado de repente e aquariano percebeu isso antes de soltarem as mãos, seu peito doía, estava sem forças, sem animo, triste e estava fazendo um esforço descomunal pra não chorar na frente de Hyoga, aquelas palavras doeram muito, depois de pensar melhor que foi se tocar do quanto foi tolo em esperar algo mais do aquariano, o que queria que ele fizesse uma declaração de amor? É claro que ele não sentia a mesma coisa, que não o amava da mesma forma, ele provou isso inúmeras vezes, sentia-se um idiota agora por ter alimentado esperanças sem fundamento, queria sumir naquele momento da frente do loiro que o olhava preocupado por ele não ter dito nada ainda, queria não estar ali naquele momento recebendo aquele olhar de pena da pessoa que amava, ficou vários minutos nesse silencio tenso até o loiro se pronunciar.

─Shun você está bem? – perguntou receoso tocando o ombro do virginiano.

Shun permaneceu em silencio e se afastou bruscamente do aquariano.

─Shun não fica assim... – disse tentando animar o amigo.

─E como você queria que eu ficasse Hyoga? – disse se alterando e irritando-se não aguentando mais e deixando as lágrimas caírem, estava desolado, virou-se pra não ter que encarar o loiro.

─Desculpe.

─Eu finalmente me declarei pra você e o que eu ouço é um "Eu não gosto de você...", como acha que eu me sinto? – disse com as mãos no rosto tentando esconder seu abatimento.

─Eu não quis dizer que não gosto de você Shun, eu apenas o vejo como um amigo, só isso.

─É a mesma coisa. – disse soluçando e levantando pra longe do aquariano.

─O que queria que eu dissesse então? Que eu mentisse?

─Não, mas você é tão sincero as vezes que chega a me irritar, podia ter dito de outra forma. – disse com a voz baixa e chorosa.

─Não iria fazer diferença nenhuma Shun.

─Mas eu não posso evitar chorar, sabe quanto tempo isso tá entalado em mim? Como é estar com a pessoa que se ama sem poder toca-la, sem dizer que a ama, que faria tudo por ela? Sabe como é doloroso pra mim estar perto de você assim? Sabe? – disse se alterando de novo.

─Não... – disse baixando a cabeça.

─Claro que não, você não sabe o que é amar... Você já me disse uma vez que nunca se apaixonou não é mesmo?... Você não sabe como é. – disse chorando compulsivamente sem se importar com as palavras duras que dizia, apenas estava desabafando, como se de alguma forma, mesmo que ruim, estivesse se livrando de um peso que carregava há tempos.

Hyoga permanecia calado, Shun tinha que desabafar, então achou melhor não interrompê-lo.

─Eu confesso que eu tinha esperanças, quando você fez aquela promessa eu pensei que... bom, que talvez você sentisse alguma coisa por mim, que me visse com outros olhos, que eu fosse mais que um amigo ou um irmão pra você, mas como eu fui idiota, que tolice pensar que uma pessoa fria como você poderia se apaixonar por alguém, você não sente nada, você tem um coração de gelo, a dor de muito tempo congelou seu coração, você só sente remorso é só isso que você sente... Acha que é o único que sofre? – disse mais nervoso.

─Não diga isso Shun... – disse triste, sabia que aquelas palavras eram ditas em momento de desespero e raiva, provavelmente pela rejeição, mas em nenhum momento achou que causaria aquele sentimento em Shun.

─Digo sim... Agora me diz Hyoga, por algum momento, mesmo que o mais ínfimo que fosse, você sentiu alguma coisa por mim que não fosse gratidão, amizade, compaixão? Alguma vez você me viu com outros olhos? – disse virando-se pro aquariano e enxugando o rosto no braço.

Hyoga permaneceu calado e desviou o olhar do virginiano, ele parecia tão fragilizado, mas não sabia o que fazer, não sabia lidar com aquela situação.

Suspirou. ─Sabe o que é isso? – disse Shun retirando um lenço do bolso, o mesmo lenço que o aquariano lhe deu antes de partir.

Hyoga voltou a olha-lo e viu o tal lenço azul que tinha a inicial "A" bordada na ponta e lembrou-se na hora dele, achava que o tinha perdido há muito tempo.

─Eu tenho guardado isso desde que você partiu... – disse segurando firmemente o lenço entre os dedos. ─Sonhei todos os dias que você voltaria, fiquei acordado várias noites te esperando, mas você nunca apareceu, nunca deu noticia, não pra mim... Acho que nem mesmo um grande amigo você me considera não é mesmo? – disse segurando o lenço firmemente com as duas mãos e o aproximando do peito e ainda com as lagrimas caindo, fechou os olhos.

Hyoga se aproximou do virginiano que parecia tão adorável agora, mesmo em meio as lagrimas e desabafo que pareciam estar acabando com ele.

Tocou as mãos que o virginiano mantinha em seu peito e pegou o lenço das mãos dele, fazendo Shun olha-lo e ainda parecia irritado, abriu o lenço e começou a enxugar as lagrimas do virginiano que caiam de novo em prantos com aquele gesto, o loiro não pensou bem no que fazia, apenas estava tentando cessar a dor que Shun estava sentindo, logo aquele garoto frágil que estava em um momento tão vulnerável.

─Não chore Shun... Por favor. – disse com a voz baixa.

Shun abraçou o aquariano de vez agarrou a camisa dele como se ele fosse fugir, e já estava se arrependendo das palavras duras que disse a ele, mas ainda assim não esquecia o fato que não tinha nenhuma chance com o russo, o apertou contra si de modo desesperado, não queria larga-lo, estava tão emocionado como quando o loiro partiu, sentia-se como se depois daquilo ele nunca mais o veria de novo, o mesmo sentimento de quando ele foi embora, talvez pior.

A dor tomou conta de seu peito de novo, tinha o loiro ali em seus braços e não podia tê-lo ao mesmo tempo.

─Eu te amo. – disse com a voz abafado no peito do loiro.

Hyoga não sabia o que dizer diante daquilo, preferiu permanecer calado.

Shun foi se erguendo ainda soluçando começou a aspirar o perfume do loiro, aproximando-se cada vez mais, ainda estavam próximos do sofá, Shun não aguentou mais aquela tortura, empurrou o loiro bruscamente para o sofá e o fez sentar de repente, puxou a gola da camisa dele e o tomou em um beijo desesperado.

Hyoga assustou-se e ficou sem reação diante daquilo, o virginiano que até então parecia tão vulnerável e abatido agora o beijava de forma desesperada e dominadora, nem imaginava de onde ele tinha tirado aquela força.

Shun continuou ali beijando o aquariano sem se importar com a vontade dele, achava que seria empurrado a qualquer momento, então aproveitaria enquanto podia, se não teria o russo por bem então teria por mal, e assim permaneceu sentindo o gosto daqueles lábios que tanto desejava, que a tanto tempo queria, continuava o segurando pela gola da camisa e se apoiou com uma perna entre as do loiro, parecia estar dominando a situação.

Hyoga sentia-se estranho diante daquilo, não era como o beijo de Ikki, e mesmo o virginiano tendo o tomado de forma desesperada o beijo dele assim como ele todo era suave, doce, fora que não estava acostumado a ser dominado, aquilo era outra surpresa, ainda estava assustado e de olhos abertos espantado com aquilo, levou suas mãos até as de Shun que ainda segurava a gola de sua camisa.

Shun ia intensificar o beijo quando sentiu as mãos do loiro nas suas e achou que levaria um soco a qualquer momento, embora duvidasse que Hyoga se atrevesse a agredi-lo, mas mesmo assim o soltou de súbito e o largou no sofá se afastando rapidamente.

─Hyoga eu... Desculpe. Eu não tinha o direito... Desculpe. – disse rapidamente pegando a jaqueta e indo pra porta envergonhado, mas nem um pouco arrependido do que fez.

Foi abrir a porta quando o loiro aparece atrás de si segurando a porta e impedindo que a abrisse, Shun permaneceu de costas pro loiro envergonhado.

─Eu já pedi desculpas Hyoga... Não torne as coisas mais difíceis ainda. – disse já choroso de novo.

O loiro nada respondeu, nem sabia direito o que estava fazendo, tocou a mão de Shun na maçaneta e a segurou fazendo o virginiano se surpreender com aquela atitude e virar-se devagar, o aquariano estava bem atrás o prendendo entre a porta, Shun virou-se e o loiro colocou um braço entre o rosto do virginiano e a porta, estava bem próximo, Shun pode sentir a respiração dele em seu rosto, viu os olhos do loiro e não soube descrever o que viu neles, tinham um brilho diferente que chegava a assustar.

Hyoga levou a mão que estava na porta ao rosto do virginiano e começou a acaricia-lo, aqueles lindos olhos verdes e aqueles cabelos rebeldes emolduravam a face do virginiano, era lindo, estava hipnotizado com aquela imagem, a pouco tinha sentido os doces lábios do virginiano nos seus e não sabia descrever a sensação, só sabia que era boa e queria mais dela, há muito tempo não sentia um calor assim e aquele garoto de lindos olhos esmeralda o fez lembrar como é sentir aquilo, embora fosse um pouco diferente do que se lembrava.

Aproximou-se e beijou o rosto do virginiano que estava pasmo com aquilo, beijou as bochechas, as maças e o canto dos lábios dele, Shun fechou os olhos apreciando aquela sensação tão boa, mas seu coração estava a mil, seria aquilo tudo um sonho? Mais uma brincadeira de sua mente? Era maravilhoso demais, Hyoga estava correspondendo aos seus sentimentos, ele finalmente estava correspondendo.

Hyoga afastou-se pra observar o virginiano que ainda estava de olhos fechados esperando, parecia tão entregue.

O virginiano estranhou o loiro ter parado e abriu os olhos devagar quando viu os olhos azuis de Hyoga fixos nele, o loiro se aproximou mais e bem devagar e tocou de leve os lábios do virginiano com os seus, Shun instintivamente envolveu seus braços no pescoço do aquariano e o loiro envolveu Shun pela cintura e outra mão na nuca do virginiano e o puxou para si pra intensificar o beijo, começaram um beijo lento e intenso, ficaram assim por um bom tempo, até o virginiano insinuar sua língua pra entrar, estava achando aquilo tudo surreal, Hyoga estava o beijando, estava correspondendo, não entendia ainda o que estava acontecendo, mas aceitaria sem questionar.

Então o loiro aceitou a língua do virginiano e tocou a sua na dele, o beijo se intensificou mais ainda, Shun puxou ainda mais o russo contra si acariciando as costas do loiro, sentindo o cheiro dele, a pele dele em seus dedos, estava maravilhoso, continuaram ali com suas línguas se entrelaçando sentindo os corpos unidos até o ar se fazer necessário, e enfim separaram-se ofegantes, Shun abriu logo os olhos pra garantir que aquilo foi real e viu que o russo ainda se mantinha de olhos fechados tentando regularizar a respiração.

─Hyoga... o que... o que foi isso? – disse ainda ofegante e vermelho.

Hyoga abriu os olhos devagar pra encarar o virginiano, nem ele mesmo sabia responder aquela pergunta, agiu por instinto, mas não se arrependia, sentia-se estranho, mas bem ao mesmo tempo, talvez tivesse feito a maior besteira que já fez, agora era ele que estava confuso com seus sentimentos, lembrou-se do que Millo disse sobre não tomar nenhuma atitude precipitada, mas não soube o que deu em sua cabeça pra beijar o amigo daquela maneira, deu esperanças ao virginiano que nem ele mesmo sabia se existiam.

─Não sei. – disse simplesmente e confuso.

Shun sorriu, Hyoga estava confuso, mas não parecia arrependido, talvez tivesse uma chance, e suas esperanças se renovaram, embora o russo não soubesse direito o que fez, mas estava feliz por finalmente ter tido a oportunidade de beijar o loiro, sem que ele estivesse inconsciente, mas sim acordado e ciente do que fazia.

Tocou o rosto do aquariano e o puxou pra um outro beijo, mais calmo e suave, que o loiro aceitou de bom grado, apreciando o contado com o virginiano, voltou a tocar a cintura de Shun, nunca tinha percebido que o amigo era tão quente e agradável, tão delicado, mas ainda assim tão intenso, era tão bom beijar aqueles lábios macios do virginiano, intensificou o beijo de novo, mas dessa vez mais possessivo, prensou o corpo de Shun contra a porta tomando controle da situação e o virginiano gostou mais ainda daquela atitude, realmente não era um sonho, aquilo estava acontecendo, finalmente estava acontecendo, mas dessa vez o beijo foi mais breve do que o anterior e o aquariano se desvencilhou do contato de repente e se afastou deixando Shun ofegante e ainda corado.

─Shun eu...

Shun ficou observando o aquariano que parecia agora atordoado.

─Não precisa explicar. – disse aproximando-se de novo e tentando envolver o loiro, mas Hyoga o segurou os pulsos dele o impedindo de se aproximar mais.

─O que foi? – disse Shun.

─É errado... – disse Hyoga.

─Não, não é. – disse tentando contato novamente, mas o loiro não deixou.

─Hunf. – Shun suspirou. ─Como ficamos agora?

─Não ficamos. – disse Hyoga soltando o virginiano.

─Como assim?... Vai me dizer que não sentiu nada com aquele beijo?

Hyoga permanecia calado.

─Mas que droga Hyoga... Deixa de ser tão frio, será possível que você é feito de pedra? Sua frieza o tão grande assim? Diga que sentiu alguma coisa, por favor. – disse insistindo.

─Não há nada o que dizer Shun. – disse virando-se.

─Vai me dizer que esse beijo não significou nada? Que vai voltar a me tratar como um simples amigo mesmo sabendo o que eu sinto por você?

─Quer romper qualquer laço comigo então? – disse o loiro triste.

─É claro que não droga, eu não te esqueceria mesmo que eu quisesse seu idiota. – disse já irritado, fazendo Hyoga perceber o quanto Shun era parecido com Ikki.

O celular do loiro volta a tocar e ele observa que é o mesmo numero que Eire ligou, ficou olhando pro aparelho sem parecer que queria atender.

─É ela não é? – disse Shun vendo a indecisão do loiro.

─Sim. – disse e o telefone parou de tocar.

─O que ela significa pra você afinal de contas Hyoga? Sei que não está apaixonado por ela, então o que é? Comodismo? Quer ter alguém por perto? Bom, você pode ter a mim, estou aqui na sua frente dizendo que te amo, e eu vi pelo nosso beijo que você sente alguma coisa também, então qual o problema?

─O problema sou eu Shun... eu não sou bom pra você. – disse tentando parecer convincente.

─Você? Acha que eu estaria esperando por alguém perfeito? Eu sei que você não é perfeito Hyoga, mas quem disse que é isso que eu procuro? Eu quero você, mesmo com seus problemas, suas imperfeições, só você.

─Não sabe o que está dizendo, você não me conhece tão bem assim Shun, você merece alguém melhor do que eu, eu não te amo Shun, eu sei que é duro ouvir isso, mas eu não posso oferecer mais que isso, por isso você nunca será feliz comigo eu tenho problemas demais, será que é tão difícil de entender? – disse já aborrecido também.

─Mas você poderia tentar, o que custa me dar uma chance? Eu garanto que vou me esforçar pra fazê-lo feliz e só de estar com você eu já estaria feliz também. – disse choroso.

─Não depende só de você, uma hora você vai perceber que é perda de tempo, que todo seu esforço será em vão, não quero que passe por isso.

─Então você acha impossível me amar?

─É fácil te amar Shun... – disse suspirando. ─Mas eu não te mereço, você deve procurar alguém melhor.

─Mas eu quero só você... Não é só isso, eu sei... Há algo mais que te impede? Tem a ver com você ter partido seis anos atrás?... Eu sei que tem alguma coisa errada Hyoga, não sou nenhum idiota, sei que você escondia alguma aflição quando você partiu, e que continua com ela.

─Você está imaginando coisas... eu não preciso de ajuda.

─Não quer ajuda, mas não sabe resolver seus problemas sozinho... É claro que você precisa de ajuda, pare de tentar parecer forte Hyoga, todos precisam de ajuda de vez em quando, até mesmo você. Será possível que o seu orgulho é tão grande assim?

─Não é orgulho.

─O que é então?

─Você não precisa saber de nada disso Shun.

─Me considera um amigo, mas não divide seus problemas comigo, é pra isso que serve um amigo Hyoga... Eles se ajudam, se precisa de ajuda é só pedir, assim como você ficou ao meu lado em todo o período de terapia quando as batalhas acabaram, então porque não me deixa retribuir o favor. – disse aborrecido.

─Não quero piedade de ninguém, não preciso de ajuda, posso me virar sozinho.

─Então o meu estado de antes era de piedade? – disse irritado.

─Não foi o que eu quis dizer Shun.

─É sim... Será que você só me vê como alguém tão frágil, que sempre precisa de ajuda de todos, que não consegue fazer nada sozinho? É por isso que você não gosta de mim?

─Claro que não Shun, não diga bobagens... o que eu mais admiro em você é sua determinação em se mostrar sempre disposto a ajudar os outros e você sempre se saiu bem, mesmo em batalha, sendo que você sempre odiou lutar.

─Mas em situações emocionais você me considera um fraco, frágil e indefeso não é? Sei que sim, todos pensam assim, mas fique sabendo que eu sou uma pessoa muito equilibrada e sei lidar muito bem com minhas emoções, acha que foi fácil me manter longe de você por tanto tempo? Sabe o quanto eu sofri quando você partiu?... Por Zeus Hyoga, quantas pistas você teve do que eu sinto e nunca percebeu nada... Não sei se é porque você não queria ver ou simplesmente é um tapado, um cego.

─Como assim pistas? Você é assim com todo mundo Shun, como eu ia saber? E eu lá tenho cara e adivinho? – disse irritado e defendendo-se.

─Por Zeus, quando de trata de assuntos assim você tem a sutileza de um elefante, você nunca foi bom com as palavras e parece que nunca vai ser.

─Mas que droga Shun, você venceu, eu não sei lidar com tudo, não sei lidar nem com meus sentimentos quanto menos os seus. Será que você não pode me entender também? – disse perdendo sua imaculada calma.

─Não, eu não entendo droga, estou com o coração partido aqui, acha que eu queria estar sentindo tudo isso? – disse chorando. ─E o que houve com sua frieza? Pensei que ficaria imparcial.

─Eu não sou uma geleira como a maioria pensa Shun, também sou humano como qualquer um e tenho meus momentos assim, ainda mais com você agindo tão infantilmente. – disse retomando seu tom baixo e calmo, mas estava aborrecido consigo mesmo por ter-se deixado perder a calma com o virginiano.

─Não estou sendo infantil, o que queria que eu fizesse? Que eu aceitasse seu fora de bom grado e fingisse que não sinto nada? Eu não sou como você, eu tenho a necessidade de demostrar meus sentimentos, eu choro de tristeza, de alegria, eu rio, eu grito, eu me irrito, eu preciso liberar tudo isso pra que eu não fique angustiado... E como você nunca percebeu que minha atenção sempre foi pra você? Que tudo que eu fazia era pra impressiona-lo? Tudo foi por você.

─Não precisava ter feito nada disso, bastava ter me dito.

─E qual seria sua atitude se eu dissesse? Iria fazer o que está fazendo agora? Tentar me esquecer, fingir que não sabia o que eu sinto?

─Foi uma surpresa pra mim Shun, eu estava ganhando tempo, pensando numa forma de não magoa-lo.

─Mas magoou... - disse com as lagrimas voltando a cair.

─Eu lamento... Mas não quero mais discutir com você Shun. – disse e o celular volta a tocar com Eire insistindo na chamada, mas o loiro desliga.

─Não quer mais me ver também não é mesmo? – disse Shun enxugando as lagrimas.

─Claro que quero, que historia é essa agora? – disse o loiro.

─Você vai me dar uma chance?

─Shun. – disse suspirando. ─Vamos nos entender, não quero que se distancie de mim, mas também não posso corresponder aos seus sentimentos, já disse.

─Como posso ficar com você assim? Não quero sua amizade... Quero seu amor.

O celular do loiro volta a tocar.

─Atende logo essa garota. – disse irritado.

─Calma Shun, a Eire não tem culpa de nada. – disse aborrecido e atendendo o celular de uma vez.

─Alô. – disse aborrecido.

─Hyoga onde você está meu amor, estou tentando ligar a toda hora, mas você não atende.

─Agora não é um bom momento Eire. – disse aborrecido massageando os olhos.

─Mas eu estou te esperando faz tempo.

─Daqui a pouco eu ligo, tchau. – disse e desligou logo sem dar tempo a garota dizer mais nada.

─Vai logo pegar ela, sei que você deve tá ansioso pra vê-la mesmo. – disse Shun pegando a jaqueta que caiu no chão perto da porta quando eles se beijaram.

─Porque você não entende Shun?

─Já entendi tudo... Você não me ama, e eu não quero migalhas, então não tenho outra opção, vou me afastar de você. – disse com a voz embargada querendo chorar, mas se segurando e enxugando as lágrimas que insistiam em cair.

─Shun... – disse vendo o virginiano abrir a porta.

─Adeus Hyoga.

─Como assim adeus? Não vá... – disse indo até Shun e segurando em seu ombro.

─Se afaste, é pior assim... Se você não pode sentir o mesmo por mim, e nem ao menos quer tentar então eu não tenho nada mais pra falar com você.

─"_Até logo, até logo, companheiro,_

_guardo-te no meu peito e te asseguro:_

_o nosso afastamento passageiro_

_é sinal de um encontro no futuro..." _– disse Hyoga.

─Diga que isso não é um adeus de verdade Shun... Diga que eu ainda vou poder vê-lo. – disse o loiro preocupado pelo modo como Shun estava se afastando.

Shun lembrou que foi o mesmo poema que o russo que citou tempos atrás e sorriu mesmo em meio as lágrimas.

─Adeus Hyoga. - se aproximou do aquariano dando um leve beijo em seus lábios gelados e saiu sem dizer mais nada.

Hyoga ficou parado olhando pra porta, sua intuição lhe dizia pra correr atrás do virginiano, mas ao mesmo tempo pensava que se fizesse isso daria esperanças falsas a Shun e isso o magoaria ainda mais, então ficou num impasse, nunca quis que aquela conversa tivesse acontecido daquela forma, não tinha a intenção de se afastar do virginiano, não sabia o que fazer, sua cabeça doía agora, ainda dava tempo, tinha que decidir, ficou lembrando-se do beijo do virginiano de como foi bom, melhor que tudo que já tinha sentido, será mesmo que não sentia nada? Que estava sendo tolo em deixar alguém tão especial e que o amava de verdade partir daquele jeito?

Talvez Shun tivesse mesmo razão, uma chance, só uma chance era o que o virginiano queria, mas essa chance poderia por muita coisa a perder, lembrou-se ainda de Ikki, não sabia ainda o que o leonino sentia, poderia colocar um irmão contra o outro se tomasse uma atitude errada, então como lidar com aquela situação?

Ouviu Shun ligar o carro e dar a partida.

─Inferno, o que eu faço? – disse colocando a mão na cabeça, estava irritado, confuso, aborrecido, frustrado. Tantas coisas a se sentir ao mesmo tempo e nenhuma luz de esclarecimento.

─Ah que se dane... – saiu de repente pra falar com o virginiano, arriscando.

Quando foi pra fora era tarde demais, Shun já tinha partido, viu que o carro já saia pelo portão e virava a esquina.

Suspirou irritado consigo mesmo, talvez tivesse perdido a maior oportunidade de ser feliz, mas ainda não sabia direito o que pensar, pensou que talvez tivesse sido melhor assim também, o beijo do virginiano poderia tê-lo confundido mais ainda e ele estivesse apenas atordoado por sentir tantas coisas ao mesmo tempo, então achou melhor esfriar a cabeça antes de tomar qualquer atitude precipitada.

Seu celular toca novamente.

─Alô! – disse sem disfarçar sua irritação.

─Amor? O que houve? Porque está assim?

─Não é nada Eire, já estou indo. – disse aborrecido e desligando de novo pra ir se arrumar e pegar a garota no orfanato.

Estacionou o carro em frete ao orfanato, estava com tantas coisas na cabeça que ainda tinha sérias duvidas se era uma boa hora pra ver Eire. Era noite, mas ainda era cedo.

Entrou pelo portão e logo na entrada Minu o viu, ela vestia-se mais formalmente agora e tinha os cabelos soltos e mais longos, parecia bem mais madura, estava surpreso com a mudança dela, embora ela tenha ido à reunião de cavaleiros também para recepciona-lo, mas na ocasião ele não teve muito tempo pra falar com a garota.

─Hyoga. – disse sorridente e aproximando-se pra abraçar o aquariano.

─Oi Minu, tudo bem? Como andam as coisas por aqui? – disse tentando ser gentil, não devia descontar seus problemas nas outras pessoas.

─Tudo bem, tenho estado muito atarefada desde que a Saori me colocou como diretora do orfanato, mas eu gosto muito do que faço, então estou feliz. – disse sorrindo e realmente parecia realizada. ─Está mudado, não tive muitas oportunidades de falar com você no sábado. – disse sorrindo.

─Realmente foi um sufoco aquele dia, mas você é que me parece mudada, está ótima. – disse sorrindo. ─Desculpe não ter vindo visitar vocês antes, tive pouco tempo desde que cheguei. – disse desfazendo o abraço e suspirando.

─Tudo bem, eu entendo, e realmente você parece muito cansado. – disse o observando melhor. ─ Er, Hyoga... Você tem falado com o Seiya ultimamente?

─Sim, estive com ele no domingo.

─Como ele está?

─Bem... O de sempre.

─Hum, que bom... Vai entrar pra falar com os garotos? É que a Eire vai demorar um pouco.

─Demorar? Ela insistiu tanto pra eu vir logo, pensei que já estaria aqui na porta. – disse intrigado. _– o que houve com o esperar fora no sereno? -_ pensou.

─É que ela quis se arrumar antes, sabe como ela é. – disse sorrindo.

─Tá bom então... vou entrar. – disse com pouca vontade, não queria parecer indelicado, mas nunca teve muito jeito com crianças, muito menos com sua cabeça com mil e uma coisas no momento, não conseguiu tirar o virginiano nenhum segundo da cabeça.

Assim que entrou as crianças o viram e foram logo de encontro dele, e ele tentou ser o mais amável e compreensível que sua insensibilidade permitia.

Abraçou a todos e foi sendo atolado de perguntas, respondia o mais pacientemente que pode, todos o conheciam afinal todas as vezes que visitou o orfanato era sempre com todos juntos, e sempre quem lidava melhor com as crianças eram Seiya e Shun, eram os que mais se divertiam e que melhor compreendiam as crianças, mas ele não tinha tato pra isso, sempre ficava reservado embora gentil quando precisasse, sentiu uma imensa falta de Shun nessa hora, Minu tentava controlar a afobação das crianças o máximo que pode.

Estava com uns garotos o rodeando e fazendo perguntas sobre os cavaleiros e como ele conseguia criar gelo do nada e outras garotinhas o pedindo em casamento quando Eire finalmente aparece.

Ela estava com uma saia rodada branca e uma blusa rosa, com os cabelos loiros encaracolados soltos e com alguns enfeites nele, estava bonita.

─Nossa, como a tia Eire tá bonita. – disse um dos garotos.

Foram os mais variados comentários, e o loiro não pode deixar de notar que eram verdadeiros, ela realmente estava bonita, parecia mais madura também.

Eire se aproximou sorridente do loiro há quanto tempo não o via, estava emocionada. Chegou até ele e o abraçou em lagrimas.

─Uuuuhhhh – disseram as crianças fazendo graça.

─Deixem eles em paz crianças, vamos jantar, vamos, andem. – disse Minu chamando as crianças pro refeitório e a maioria foi a contragosto, queriam ficar zoando o casal mais um pouco.

─Hyoga. – disse Eire chorando.

─Como você está Eire? – disse sorrindo, tentando parecer natural com todo o drama da garota. – _já vi esse filme_. – pensou.

─Com saudades. – disse puxando o rosto do loiro pra um beijo.

O beijo, porém, foi mais breve do que a garota queria, Hyoga se afastou logo em seguida, sentia-se estranho em beijar outra pessoa agora depois que já tinha sentido os lábios de Shun, parece que o virginiano tinha despertado algo diferente em seu coração, diferente, mas bom, intenso e confortante e não foi o que sentiu quando beijou Eire, martirizou-se só de pensar nisso.

─Vamos? – disse se afastando e Eire estranhou aquele distanciamento.

─Sim, mas temos que passar no meu apartamento antes. – disse pegando a mão do loiro.

─Tudo bem.

Despediram-se das crianças e foram ao apartamento da garota, era bem distante e Hyoga pode ver que não era só o apartamento que estava em obras, era o prédio inteiro, não exatamente obras, mas sim alguns reparos, mas ainda assim a maioria dos moradores tinham procurado uma moradia substituta por um tempo. Subiam o elevador quando o loiro pergunta:

─Quanto tempo vai durar essa obra Eire.

─Ah, não sei, um mês talvez. – disse toda sorridente. ─Mas o bom é que eu vou ficar um tempo com você meu amor, faz tanto tempo. – disse o olhando.

─É. – disse com pensamentos distantes, deixando Eire triste por ele não parecer tão feliz em vê-la depois de tanto tempo.

Entraram no apartamento dela e ela foi recolhendo algumas coisas e colocando em mais uma mala.

─Não precisa levar tudo isso Eire, quanto tempo pretende ficar comigo. – disse sentado no sofá.

─O tempo que for necessário pra eu matar toda minha saudade de você. – disse rindo de dentro do quarto.

─Hm... seu apartamento é muito bonito. – disse olhando em volta.

─Acha mesmo? Eu estou louca pra ver o seu. Aposto que tá todo azul.

─Hm.

─Está?

─Ah, sim, pouco. – disse já distraído de novo.

Terminaram e dirigiram-se pra casa do aquariano.

─Nossa ficou muito bonito... Quem fez a decoração meu amor?

─Afrodite.

─Ah, aquele cavaleiro do santuario. Ele tem muito talento. – disse sorridente e indo de um lado pro outro enquanto o loiro subia as escadas com as malas dela.

─Ah deixa que eu te ajudo meu amor. – disse pegando um levíssimo chapéu que estava pendurado junto com a mala.

─Hm. Obrigado pela ajuda. – disse sem dar à mínima.

─Não tem de quê meu anjo. – disse mandando um beijo, tudo que falava e fazia era cheio de mel e flores que cegava a irritar.

─Esse é seu quarto? – disse ela entrando no quarto do loiro.

─É.

─Nossa que legal, sabia que estaria tudo de azul e branco. – disse já entrando.

O aquariano passou direto e levou as malas pro outro quarto de hospedes.

─Onde você está indo?

─Pro seu quarto.

─O quê? Pensei que eu ia ficar com você. – disse emburrada.

─Eu não durmo direito, acabaria atrapalhando seu sono, e além do mais eu fico até de madrugada trabalhando e você acabaria me atrapalhando se estivesse no mesmo quarto que eu. – disse simplesmente.

─Eu te atrapalhando? Mas eu te prometi que não faria isso, não confia em mim?

─Não.

─Poxa Hyoga, e você ainda admite? Você não mudou nada sua postura arrogante. – disse irritada.

─É, talvez, devia estar acostumada. – disse acomodando as malas num canto e Eire o olhava irritada de braços cruzados na porta.

─Você é um grosso. – disse pegando as malas das mãos do loiro.

─Hm, se você diz... Se precisar de alguma coisa me avise que agora eu vou pro meu escritório trabalhar. – disse já se retirando.

─Mas eu pensei que ficaríamos um tempo juntos. – disse chorosa.

─E ficamos... No carro quando viemos pra cá.

─Você não é nenhum pouco romântico seu grosso. – disse emburrada.

─Obrigado.

─Isso não foi um elogio Hyoga.

─Eu sei.

─Aff. Sai daqui então, acabamos de nos reencontrar e você já está me destratando.

─Não estou te destratando.

─Está sim, está de mau humor e está descontando em mim.

─Pense o que quiser Eire, agora eu já vou trabalhar que já perdi tempo demais o dia todo... se estiver com fome pede alguma coisa por telefone. – disse saindo.

─Troglodita, não é nada romântico, mas se ele pensa que isso vai me afastar de novo ele tá muito enganado. – disse mais pra si mesma quando ele saiu.

Começou a arrumar suas coisas no armário.

Hyoga foi pra seu escritório que ficava ao lado de seu quarto e tentaria trabalhar já que Shun não saia de sua cabeça. Estava muito preocupado pela forma como o virginiano saiu e tinha medo de não poder vê-lo mais.

Entrou e sentou-se em sua poltrona, acomodou-se cansado, não tinha dormido na noite anterior e estava cansado do dia de trabalho com Naomi, muitas coisas estavam acontecendo, a policia americana o estava sobrecarregando com muitos casos a cada dia, e ainda tinha os problemas da policia japonesa, fora que o problema do santuario o estava preocupando também, tinha tanta coisa pra resolver e ainda tinha seus problemas com Shun e Ikki, e Shun foi só o primeiro, tinha sido uma conversa desastrosa, mas ainda faltava Ikki.

Fechou os olhos tentando relaxar, mas não conseguiu, estava inquieto e tudo por causa do beijo de Shun.

Pegou o celular e discou o numero do virginiano, ficou um tempo olhando pro aparelho antes de fazer a chamada, quando enfim ligou o celular de Shun chamou até não querer mais, mas o virginiano não atendeu, ficou mais preocupado ainda, insistiu várias e várias vezes, mas nada do garoto atender, então pensou em ligar pro apartamento deles, o problema é que tinha medo de que quem atendesse fosse Ikki, e ainda não estava preparado pra falar com o leonino.

─Droga o que eu faço? – disse suspirando.

─Sobre o que Hyoga? – disse Eire entrando.

─Esse lugar é restrito a você Eire. – disse vendo a moça se aproximar.

─Mas por quê?

─Porque eu já disse que eu vou trabalhar e você vai acabar me atrapalhando.

─Hunf. Já te falei que você é um grosso?

─Já.

─Então vou repetir. Seu grosso. – disse cruzando os braços de novo. ─Vim perguntar se você quer comer alguma coisa que eu vou preparar.

Foi aí que se lembrou de que nem ao menos tinha comido nada, depois que Shun chegou e tudo aquilo aconteceu sua mente estava em outro lugar.

─Estou sem fome Eire, obrigado.

─Mas eu estou. – disse e se aproximou do loiro de repente e lhe deu um beijo que novamente foi breve, pois o aquariano levantou de súbito.

─Er... eu, eu tenho que trabalhar agora Eire. – disse indo pra uma das estantes do escritório e pegando uns papeis e fingindo estar lendo.

─Tudo bem, vou preparar alguma coisa pra mim... – disse Eire estranhando aquela atitude de novo.

─Fique a vontade. – disse e viu a garota sair, suspirou, não poderia continuar daquele jeito, mas fazer o quê se não achava certo beija-la pensando em Shun.

Tentou se concentrar, mas quando menos espera Eire aparece com um prato com macarrão instantâneo e um copo do suco de laranja que ele preparou.

─Você vai comer nem que eu tenha que te dar na boca Hyoga. – disse autoritária.

O russo a olhou por um tempo e suspirou, pegou o prato e começou a comer, nem tinha notado que estava com tanta fome, e normalmente nem percebia, ficava horas sem comer, então a fome vinha, mas ele era sempre tão atarefado e nunca procurava preparar alguma coisa, aí a fome ia embora, vinha e ia, ficou tanto tempo agindo assim que nem notava mais quando tinha fome, mas tinha que parar com aquilo, Ikki tinha razão, aquele tipo de rotina algum dia ainda ia deixa-lo doente, e achou muito gentil da parte de Eire em se preocupar, ela tinha a mesma percepção de todos os seus amigos, e realmente se preocupava com ele, sorriu satisfeito, não era a toa que ela trabalhou por tanto tempo no orfanato, e tinha esse lado gentil e amoroso, as crianças a adoravam e achou sinceramente que ela merecia algo melhor do que ele.

─Obrigado Eire. – disse sorrindo assim que terminou.

─Ah até que enfim eu vejo um sorriso sincero em seu rosto meu amor. – disse ela sorrindo de frente pra ele, sentada na ponta da mesa de centro do escritório do loiro o observando comer.

Eire pegou o prato e o copo e os colocou de lado na mesa, levantou e aproximou-se do loiro de novo para beija-lo, Hyoga sentiu-se estranho, não achava certo manter-se afastado da garota, afinal não se viam há tanto tempo, e já de inicio ela o estava tratando tão bem, cuidando dele com todo amor e atenção, fora que ela era sua namorada, então não tinha nada de mais em retribuir a todo aquele afeto, apesar de não tirar Shun da cabeça.

Acabou aceitando enfim a afetuosidade da moça e retribuiu o beijo como se devia, não foi um beijo caloroso e cheio de amor, mas foi um beijo intenso de uma forma ou outra, gostava dela apesar de tudo, então ela merecia o que ele tivesse de melhor a oferecer, por mais que ele não conseguisse disponibilizar por completo.

O beijo cessou e ela voltou à posição original sorrindo, ela era linda, amorosa, gentil, então como não conseguia ama-la? Assim como não conseguia amar Shun, talvez o virginiano realmente tivesse razão, ele nunca seria capaz de sentir esse sentimento tão sublime, ele não merecia o amor, todas as noites de pesadelos o lembrava disso, de onde vinha aquela voz medonha que o atormentava ele não sabia, devia ser da parte mais sombria de sua alma, mas era a parte que melhor o conhecia, e conhecia o suficiente pra lhe dizer todas aquelas palavras duras e verdadeiras, ele não merecia ser feliz.

─Bom, vou deixa-lo trabalhar em paz, vou descansar, ainda estou cansada da viagem... Boa noite meu amor. – disse sorrindo e já levantando e depositando um beijo na bochecha do russo antes de sair.

─Boa noite.

Quando já ia começar a se concentrar seu telefone toca, achando que fosse Shun ele de imediato atende sem ver quem era realmente.

─Shun? – disse já alvoroçado.

─Não, é o Seiya. – disse a voz.

─Ah, oi Seiya. – disse suspirando.

─Nossa, que foi? Estava esperando o Shun te ligar?

─Não, quer dizer sim, ah deixa pra lá... o que houve Seiya?

─Desculpe ligar essa hora Hyoga, acho que você deve tá trabalhando né?

─Tentando.

─Então eu serei breve... É que eu queria falar com você Hyoga.

─Então fala.

─Bom, er... é que eu queria que fosse pessoalmente. – disse meio temeroso.

─Sobre.

─Você vai saber na hora, mas é importante. – disse e o loiro pode perceber que ele falava um tanto vascilante.

─Não quer me dar uma previa? Porque eu estarei ocupado o dia todo amanhã.

─Você não tem nenhum horário livre?

─A partir do meio dia pode ser?

─Bom, é que nesse horário eu e o Shiryu saímos da empresa pra almoçarmos juntos.

─Então eu vou com vocês. – disse o loiro.

─NÃO, er... é que eu queria falar a sós com você Hyoga, em particular.

─Nossa, pra você esconder até do Shiryu deve ser serio mesmo. – disse o loiro estranhando.

─Só me diz se você pode. – disse Seiya vermelho no outro lado da linha.

─Bom, podemos nos encontrar amanhã bem cedo?

─Pode ser em um café perto da empresa?

─Pode.

─Então eu te passo o endereço por mensagem e nos encontramos lá. A que horas?

─6:00 h.

─Quê? Tá muito cedo, o Shiryu só passa aqui pra me pegar lá pelas 7:30 h... e como fica o meu sono de beleza heim?

─rsrsrsrsrs. Só você mesmo heim Seiya. Mas se quiser mesmo falar comigo tem que ser nesse horário, porque eu vou trabalhar 7:30 h.

─Porque você tem a mania de ficar madrugando heim Hyoga? Eu tenho outra escolha?

─Não, é pegar ou largar, senão só no sábado.

─Tá bom, as seis então. – disse Seiya já com preguiça.

─Quer que eu vá te buscar?

─Seria uma boa, o Shiryu que sempre me dá carona, senão tô a pé.

─Então porque não compra um carro, ora.

─Er... não, é que eu gosto de pegar carona mesmo. – disse vermelho por não querer dizer que só fazia isso porque queria ter a companhia de Shiryu todas as manhãs.

─Gosto estranho. Bom, tenho que trabalhar agora, até amanhã Seiya.

─Tá bom, tchau Hyoga.

─Até.

E assim desligaram, e o russo ficou pensativo em o que seria de tão importante assim pra Seiya querer falar com ele pessoalmente.

Procurou trabalhar de verdade depois disso, então reuniu toda sua concentração e começou a analisar umas fotos e dados nos vários monitores que tinham a sua frente, estava feliz por hora, pois estava tendo progressos, eram muitas coisas a serem analisadas, mas ele já estava acostumado a trabalhar sob pressão então conseguiu relacionar algumas pistas e solucionar pequenos casos americanos, quando terminou nem percebeu quanto tempo tinha se passado, mas estava satisfeito com tanto progresso, porém estava exausto.

Respirou fundo, passava das uma da madrugada, tinha até estranhado que Eire não tenha voltado pra incomoda-lo, ela realmente estava cumprindo com a parte dela.

Levantou pra preparar um café, quando chegou na cozinha viu que Eire tinha lhe preparado um café e só faltava esquentar de novo, e ainda por cima tinha um bilhetinho.

─_Sabia que você viria atrás de café, ainda me lembro de como você gosta, forte e doce, então preparei pra você, espero que esteja bom, boa noite meu amor._

Um bilhetinho cor de rosa todo enfeitado do jeito que ele lembrava que ela gostava, ela era tão doce, embora às vezes fosse insuportável, tinha um temperamento instável.

Lembrou-se de vários momentos que passou com ela no passado, às vezes ela acordava com o pé esquerdo e fazia de tudo pra irrita-lo, em dias assim quando eles saiam juntos ela reclamava de tudo, desde o mau tempo, ora quente demais, ora frio demais, até se ele estava sorrindo ou não, se sorria era por que estava pensando em outra, se não era porque ela achava que a simples presença dela o chateava, e isso gerava vários desentendimentos entre os dois, e a imparcialidade do loiro era o que mais a irritava, o modo dele sempre fazer pouco caso dos escândalos dela era sempre o estopim para gerar novas brigas, pois ela se irritava e procurava aborrece-lo também, mas ao invés de ficar chateado o loiro apenas a ignorava, e se fingia de surdo, era aí que ela surtava de vez.

Mas ás vezes tinha dias que ela era um amor de pessoa e acordava com o sol, vivia o dia sorridente e querendo que todos sorrissem também, principalmente ele... Eles pouco se viam, somente nos finais de semana, pois cuidar do orfanato sempre tomou muito do tempo da garota, mas ele não se incomodava, afinal isso a deixava feliz e era assim que tinha que ser, ela adorava o que fazia, era sempre atenciosa e simpática com as crianças, tratava-os como seus próprios filhos assim como Minu, viviam juntas, eram grandes amigas, uma amizade que permanece até então.

Ela era tão perfeita às vezes, porém tão irritante ao mesmo tempo, mas era a personalidade dela, e com o tempo ele aprendeu a lidar com esse temperamento forte, aprendeu a gostar.

Eire vivia falando do futuro, que queria uma vida tranquila e simples, mas ainda assim vivia cheia de expectativas em se realizar como mulher, tanto em uma carreira promissora quanto na vida no casamento, e pra completar queria uma penca de filhos, era justo sonhar com tudo isso, toda mulher quer algo assim, porém esses sonhos os distanciava cada vez mais, e o loiro ia se convencendo que era melhor deixa-la antes que ela sonhasse em ter tudo aquilo com ele, algo que ele nunca poderia oferecer, não a amava, cada dia mais seu afeto por ela se tornava mais fraternal, a via como uma irmã.

Eire acabou percebendo, era muito perceptiva, observou que tinha algo errado com ele, mas ele não falava, era difícil se comunicar assim, tentou ajuda-lo, mas ele não quis, e o abismo entre os dois só ia crescendo.

Foi quando tomou a decisão seis anos atrás, teria que partir e seguir em frente, mas ela não estava nesse futuro que ele planejou, foi aí que terminaram, ele não tinha duvidas do amor dela, afinal ela demostrou várias vezes seu afeto, mas assim como ele queria o melhor aos seus amigos ele queria o melhor pra ela também, queria que ela fosse feliz, ela merecia e ele sabia que nunca poderia dar isso a ela.

Ele foi embora, depois de uns três anos ele já estava terminando os estudos na faculdade e já tinha planejado mudar-se pra New York e trabalhar um tempo por lá, foi então que ele recebeu uma carta de Eire em seu apartamento em Massachusetts antes da mudança, ela sabia ser persistente e surpreendentemente descobriu seu endereço, talvez tivesse perturbado tanto Saori que ela acabou abrindo a boca, depois disso ela não sossegou mais, e praticamente o intimou a retomar o relacionamento, mesmo a distancia, mas ele não respondeu de imediato, esperou que ela desistisse, ficaram nessa enrolação por um ano, entre cartas e promessas, ela o pressionava a voltar, ou pelo menos fazer uma visita, mas ele não cedia, mas procurava sempre responder as cartas da garota para deixa-la feliz.

Nesse período ele não pensava em Shun ou Ikki, eram seus amigos e apenas os via dessa forma e nada mais, foi Eire que o acompanhou a distancia, ela era a persistente, uma garota dominadora e determinada, mas ao mesmo tempo doce e gentil, ele também acompanhou a vida dela a distancia, afinal ela fazia questão de dizer tudo que estava acontecendo.

Ela fez um curso de ciências sociais e mais tarde achou o emprego ideal e que se encaixava em tudo que ela queria, ela parecia realizada, mas não feliz, e ela fazia questão de ressaltar isso nas cartas, dizendo que sua infelicidade era culpa do loiro, que queria tê-lo por perto, que queria vê-lo de novo, e não seria feliz se isso não acontecesse, a pressão foi tanta que em um ano e meio nessa enrolação ele acabou cedendo e reataram o relacionamento, na promessa que se veriam em breve, mais dois anos e meio se passaram e nada de retorno.

Foi então que Eire se enfezou e o intimou a voltar senão ela iria pessoalmente busca-lo onde quer que ele se escondesse, e foi aí que as pressões começaram de todos os lados de uma vez, Saori, Camus, Millo, Shiryu, todos cobravam o retorno dele, mas ela foi a primeira, ele não podia mais fugir, seu retorno era irremediável, fugiu por tanto tempo e de nada adiantou, o jeito era voltar e se redimir de todos e foi o que fez.

Ele tinha o bilhetinho da garota em mãos enquanto pensava, percebeu que estava sendo muito injusto, Eire não merecia aquele tratamento que ele estava oferecendo, aquela frieza por parte dele era cruel demais, ela merecia carinho, atenção, afeto, tanto tempo se passou e ainda assim ela não cobrou nada dele, tirando as ligações de mais cedo é claro, os problemas dele com Shun não eram dela, então ela não merecia ser punida por aquilo, mesmo sua intuição o levando a crer que não deveria seguir em frente com aquele relacionamento, que Shun agora era prioridade.

Suspirou, era horrível não saber o que fazer.

Pegou o café e o esquentou, direcionou-se pro quarto da garota com a xicara em mãos e observou-a dormindo, estava num sono pesado e tranquilo, era linda, vestia uma camisola branca fina com vários detalhes delicados, e ajustava-se perfeitamente ao seu corpo esbelto e ainda tinha aqueles lindos e longos cabelos loiros e cacheados cobrindo todo seu dorso e o travesseiro, o lençol a cobria até a cintura, a janela no lado oposto do quarto deixava a luz da lua entrar e iluminava a pele clara da garota, uma cor linda.

Um vento gélido entrava e balançava as cortinas, viu que Eire tinha leves tremores, então ele entrou deixou a xicara sob uma cômoda e fechou a janela pra livra-la do frio, velou seu sono por uns breves minutos, aproximou-se e depositou um beijo em seu rosto, era uma bela moça, sorriu e se retirou, teria que voltar a trabalhar, seria uma noite bem longa.

Pegou o relatório dos casos de tiroteio no Japão que Naomi tinha preparado, já tinha solucionado vários casos americanos só aquela noite, ou pelo menos os mais simples e já tinha os enviado de volta aos americanos.

Então se dedicaria agora aos casos japoneses, observou que ultimamente estavam acontecendo muitos casos de atentados em todo o mundo, inclusive foi informado que houve até mesmo um atentado ao presidente dos EUA, Camus tinha razão, alguma coisa entranha estava acontecendo e os soldados e cavaleiros do santuario não estavam dando conta de tantos problemas, havia vários conflitos, manifestos, guerras civis acontecendo em todo o mundo, e esses problemas afetavam tanto a politica quanto a economia de vários países, miséria, fome, violência, tudo isso provinha dos problemas causados pela desordem.

Estavam acontecendo desentendimentos entre os lideres mundiais, esses conflitos de interesses causava problemas na economia, e afetava as relações entre as nações, que causava desemprego, miséria e fome, isso gerava a insatisfação da população, e começavam os manifestos, as guerras civis, e consequentemente a violência, e isso não era de agora, estava acontecendo tão lentamente e parcialmente que durante tantos anos o santuario mal percebeu a desordem se formando.

Os manifestos no Egito, as constantes guerras no Oriente Médio, a crise americana, os problemas da economia chinesa, os grandes desastres que causaram grande devastação no Japão, que apesar de ser uma grande potencia também estava sofrendo com a crise econômica e politica pós desastre, a população ainda sofria, muitos foram mortos, e o pais ainda estava fragilizado, tudo isso eram fatores pra desordem se formar lá também, uma prova era a criminalidade crescendo e os estranhos e frequentes atentados aos ministros e ao imperador do Japão... Os grandes manifestos no Brasil estavam demostravam a insatisfação da população, mas também estava gerando violência e conflitos, tantas crises no mundo afetavam também a organização da ONU, e prejudicando a pouca ajuda que era mandada a África e aos países mais pobres, tudo estava acontecendo de uma única vez e tão cautelosamente que estava se tornando um efeito dominó, tudo aquilo parecia estar levando a algo maior que prejudicaria a todos sem exceção, então enfim entendeu porque o santuario estava tão alerta, Atena estava preocupada, afinal aquilo não era natural, tantos desentendimentos e desordem estavam fugindo do controle do santuario e da guarda de Atena, estava virando um caos, e o mundo dos humanos podia sofrer o peso do desagrado dos deuses.

Alguma coisa tinha que ser feita senão Atena poderia perder a guarda da terra, e eles não lutaram em tantas batalhas a toa, porém se aquilo tudo não era natural então tentou imaginar qual o precedente daquilo, o que estaria causando tantos problemas, porém por mais que pensasse não achava solução, e isso o preocupava mais ainda, resolveu que tentaria falar com Atena, pra saber se ela sabia de algo mais que pudesse tranquiliza-lo, pensou se os outros cavaleiros também tinham percebido o que estava acontecendo, pensou em Shun, afinal era ele e a ilha de Andrômeda que estavam sendo pressionados pelo santuario pra formação de mais tropas para aumentar a força do santuario, mas falar com o virginiano agora parecia ser um problema, já que Shun falou de uma forma que parecia que nunca mais se veriam, e já tinha confirmado que ele não queria vê-lo ou falar com ele, não atendia suas ligações, talvez não quisesse nem recebê-lo se ele fosse à ilha de Andrômeda a sua procura, ele disse que teria que se afastar, mas não conseguia imaginar sua vida sem o virginiano, percebeu o quanto a falta daquele garoto o afetava.

─Mas que droga Shun, porque tinha que ser assim? – disse frustrado colocando o rosto entre as mãos, eram problemas demais pra uma pessoa só.

Suspirou, estava tão cansado, farto de tudo aquilo, daquela vida sem esperanças, sem expectativas, cansado do trabalho, cansado dos pesadelos, queria sumir, ter ao menos uma noite de sono tranquilo que há tanto tempo não tinha, sentia-se ainda tão mal por ter tudo e ainda não estar satisfeito, o amor de seus amigos, o amor de Shun e Eire, o apoio de tantos e ainda assim não se achar merecedor de nada disso, não se achava digno daquela inteligência e beleza que tantos ressaltavam que ele tinha, e mesmo seus defeitos não afastavam as pessoas, aprendeu a usar sua frieza pra manter-se isolado e longe de tudo, mas ao que parece não era o suficiente.

─O que eu quero então? O que eu estou esperando? Se não me acho merecedor de nada disso então porque estou tão insatisfeito? Eu deveria estar conformado com essa vida, afinal fui eu mesmo que a escolhi pra mim, então porque ela me desagrada tanto agora? – pensou encostando-se na poltrona, insatisfeito, frustrado, lembrou-se que quando beijou Shun todos esses sentimentos que o perseguiam o tempo todo sumiram de repente e ele sentiu algo diferente, algo confortante, Shun o consolava, aquele beijo o revigorou.

─Será que Shun é meu ponto de conforto? – pensou.

Lembrou-se que no passado quando Shun o via triste sempre procurava distrai-lo com alguma coisa, e começava conversas sem sentido, falava um monte de besteiras que uma hora ou outra o fazia sorrir e esquecer as preocupações, foi o que mais sentiu falta quando partiu, falta daquele carinho do virginiano, ele tinha razão, todas as atenções que Shun disponibilizava sempre eram pra ele, sempre que o virginiano aprendia algo novo era pro aquariano que ele corria pra demostrar sua alegria e satisfação, tinham uma relação tão boa, e sempre afetuosa por parte de Shun, ele era sempre tão carinhoso, e agora entendia o porquê de tudo aquilo, era amor.

─Como fui tolo, sou mesmo um tapado, Shun tinha razão, sou mesmo um cego. Estava tão ocupado me sentindo um inútil e preso em minhas próprias emoções que não o notei. Eu não o mereço, Shun não merece ter alguém tão problemático quanto eu, acho que foi melhor assim, algum dia ele vai me esquecer e seguir em frente.

Ficou ali sentado sozinho pensando, mas enfim o cansaço o venceu e ele acabou adormecendo.

...

_Estava sozinho na entrada para o mundo dos mortos em frente a um grande portal, onde estava escrita a seguinte mensagem: "Aqueles que aqui entrarem, devem perder todas as esperanças."_

_Sentiu-se mal só de estar ali, mas tinha que entrar, não sabia ainda o porquê, mas era importante, tão importante que podia lhe custar a vida._

_Entrou cauteloso, assim que passou pelo portal viu um grande clarão e de repente o cenário mudou e ele não estava mais na entrada do inferno e sim na oitava prisão, Cocitos, o Inferno de Gelo, para onde são enviadas as almas daqueles que se voltaram contra os deuses._

_Viu vários esqueletos de cavaleiros soterrados na densa neve, que não era comum, viu que aos poucos seus pés estavam afundando, tentou se soltar, mas tinha uma força que o prendia, o frio ali era intenso, mesmo pra ele que era um cavaleiro do gelo, a neve já estava em sua cintura, parecia que quanto mais ele se debatia mais rápido a neve se acumulava, desesperou-se, tentou elevar o cosmo, mas parece que não tinha energia, estava como um simples humano. Queria gritar por socorro, mas percebeu que não tinha voz, tentou, mas nenhum som saiu._

_Estava congelando, pensou no que poderia ter feito pra merecer um fim daqueles. A neve já estava em seu pescoço e o estava sufocando, e ele já não tinha mais forças._

─_Hyoga. – disse a mesma voz medonha de seus frequentes pesadelos._

─_O que é isso? Quem é você? Porque eu estou aqui?– não conseguia falar, seus pensamentos falavam por ele, e a voz medonha podia ouvi-los._

─_Você desafiou os deuses Hyoga, muitas vezes. Está aí por que você é mau, matou sua própria mãe Natássia, Isaak que te considerava um irmão, Camus que te via como um filho, e vários outros cavaleiros em tantas lutas desnecessárias. – disse a voz e riu em escarnio do cavaleiro semi-soterrado._

_Uma imagem apareceu na sua frente e ele viu as mortes de seus entes queridos passando repetidamente._

─_Porque não me mata logo? – disse desesperado, aquilo era torturante demais._

─_Matar você? Hahaha. Não seja tolo, você não vai morrer, vai sofrer, sofrer por toda eternidade._

─_Quem é você?_

─_Quem eu sou? Sou seu ódio, seu medo, sua dor... Sou você._

_Hyoga sentia uma dor imensa, parecia que todos seus ossos estavam sofrendo uma pressão extrema por aquela neve e iam quebrar a qualquer momento, sua carne parecia estar rasgando, parecia estar sendo esmagado, aquele definitivamente não era um frio comum, quis como nunca a morte, mas o mais torturante naquilo era não poder morrer, como a voz disse que ele sofreria por toda a eternidade com a dor em seu corpo e em sua mente, vendo pessoas tão queridas pra ele serem mortas repetidamente._

_Não conseguia nem ao menos chorar, estava sufocando, mas não desmaiava._

_Fechou os olhos pra não ver mais aquelas imagens, mas de nada adiantava, já estava em sua mente e a dor física não cessava._

_Sentiu a presença de alguém ao seu lado, era uma presença estranha, sombria, fez um esforço pra ver quem era, quando avistou a figura ao lado ficou pasmo, era Shun, mas ele tinha os cabelos e olhos de cores diferentes da habitual, e não tinha a pele rosada de sempre e sim pálido, parecia um cadáver, usava um manto preto, e o olhava com desprezo e indiferença._

_Toda a imagem delicada e humana de Shun tinha desaparecido, agora tinha apenas aquela forma desumana de olhar impiedoso._

─_Verme... Você é desprezível cavaleiro. – disse com um olhar perverso e cheio de amargura._

─_Você não é Shun. Quem é você? – perguntava-se em pensamento, mas aquela figura podia ouvir seus pensamentos._

─_Sou Hades, me apossei desse corpo mortal pra acabar com vermes desprezíveis como você. – disse com a voz atroz._

_De repente aquele ser começou a ter espasmos horríveis deixando o aquariano mais assustado ainda, Hades caiu no chão agonizando parecia que lutava contra alguma coisa, uma mão apertava o peito tentando tirar um medalhão com um pentagrama que tinha a escrita Yours Ever (Sempre seu) e outra mão tentava impedir que a outra arrancasse, era Shun que lutava contra Hades, o virginiano tentava e tentava arrancar aquilo, mas parecia grudado em sua carne e gangrenava aos poucos a pele em volta do medalhão, gritava de dor._

_De súbito virou-se pro loiro e o encarou, mas não eram aqueles olhos impiedosos e sim o olhar puro e inocente de Shun, parecia sofrer muito._

─_Hyoga, me ajude, por favor, me ajude. – disse com uma expressão sofrida e apertando o próprio peito._

_O loiro tentou gritar pro virginiano pra ele continuar lutando, mas o loiro já estava congelado, embora ainda sentisse uma dor descomunal, porem não conseguia se expressar mais, estava paralisado._

─_SHUN, não se dê por vencido, lute, continue lutando. – pensava ainda tentando gritar, mas o virginiano não podia ouvir e continuava se contorcendo a sua frete e ele não podia fazer nada._

─_Por que você não me ajuda Hyoga? Estou implorando... Sozinho eu não consigo, por favor, Hyoga me ajude, por favor, socorro. HYOGA. – disse chorando tentando controlar o que tinha dentro dele, mas Hades era mais forte, tentava se apossar do corpo do garoto que agonizava de dor tentando impedir a possessão._

_Toda a pele do virginiano começou a rachar, e sangrar, parecia que o que tinha dentro dele estava crescendo e o corpo frágil do virginiano não conseguia suportar e estava decompondo, sendo destruído de dentro pra fora. Hyoga não podia fazer nada, e era horrível ver aquela imagem horrenda._

─_Deixa ele em paz seu monstro. Shun, resista, lute._

_Shun não aguentou mais e Hades acabou se apossando de seu corpo. Parou de agonizar e foi levantando lentamente mostrando novamente aquele olhar cruel e desumano, e ainda com a pele decomposta de seu amigo, estava horrível, em nada se parecia com Shun agora, era um monstro._

─_O que você fez com o Shun? Onde ele está? – pensou olhando pra aquela imagem que dava medo._

─_Você não foi capaz de salvar seu amigo, é um fraco mesmo, quantos ainda têm que morrer pra você se convencer que só faz mal às pessoas cavaleiro?_

─_Morto? Não, Shun, cadê o Shun? – pensou desesperando-se._

─_Ele está morto, esse corpo agora é meu. – disse com uma risada demoníaca._

─_NÃO SHUN, não, não. – desesperado e agora sem esperanças, tendo que conviver pra sempre com aquela dor descomunal e sem ninguém pra ajudar._

_Tentava, mas não conseguia gritar, não conseguia se expressar, sequer conseguia chorar._

─SHUN, SHUN. – gritou acordando atordoado e suando.

Olhou em volta aturdido, viu que ainda estava em seu escritório, já era dia, mas bem cedo, suspirou, colocou o rosto entre as mãos, de todos os pesadelos que já teve aquele foi o mais real.

─Shun. – disse e pegou imediatamente o celular e ligou pro virginiano.

Chamou até não querer mais e o virginiano não atendeu. Estava preocupado e resolveu ligar pro apartamento dele.

Depois de muito chamar alguém atende.

─Alô? – disse a voz grave de Ikki.

O loiro se tocou e imediatamente desligou, não queria falar com Ikki ainda, suspirou e convenceu-se que se alguma coisa tivesse acontecido com Shun ele logo saberia, então contentou-se com essa teoria.

Olhou no relógio e viu que ainda era muito cedo, levantou-se e foi tomar um banho bem frio pra tentar esquecer aquele pesadelo.

...

Shun acordou cedo, embora tivesse passado boa parte da noite chorando, triste pela rejeição de Hyoga, iria dedicar-se a ilha de Andrômeda agora pra distrair sua mente e não pensar mais no russo, decidiu que se manteria distante pra tentar esquece-lo.

Viu que o loiro tinha ligado várias vezes, mas não atenderia, provavelmente o loiro tentaria consola-lo, mas ficou bem claro que era só isso, ele nunca lhe daria uma chance, então não iria encontra-lo e ver aquele olhar de pena do loiro, estava farto daquilo.

Nunca poderia conviver com o loiro daquele jeito, queria beija-lo, toca-lo, dizer que o amava a todo o momento, mas jamais poderia fazer isso, o loiro não iria aceita-lo, então desistiu, se era pra ficar nisso então achou melhor se afastar de uma vez do que receber só migalhas do loiro e sonhando que um dia suas fantasias se realizem.

Viu que Hyoga tinha ligado de novo de manhã cedo, mas não atendeu, foi quando ouviu o telefone da sala tocando insistentemente e Ikki levantando mal humorado pra atender, imaginou que fosse o loiro já que ele não atendeu o celular, o natural era que o russo procurasse ligar pro apartamento deles. Então ficou na expectativa.

─Alô! – disse Ikki mal humorado.

Mas depois só ouviu Ikki resmungando e desligando o telefone.

─Quem era Ikki? – perguntou do quarto.

─Sei lá, o babaca não disse nada e depois desligou na minha cara. Onde já se viu perturbar a essa hora da manhã pra dar trote, deve ser um desocupado mesmo. – disse irritado e voltado pro quarto.

Shun suspirou, sua teoria estava errada, não era Hyoga, mas e se estivesse certo, então porque Hyoga não quis falar com Ikki? – pensou.

...

Hyoga se arrumou, preparou sua pasta de trabalho, foi pra cozinha, ligou a televisão que ficava apoiada no alto da parede, esquentou o café que Eire fez e sentou-se em um dos bancos perto do balcão que ficava na cozinha pra assistir o noticiário matutino, já estava um pouco melhor e tentava se distrair com alguma coisa, além do mais assistir as noticias era importante pra ele e o seu trabalho.

Estava distraído quando Eire aparece com uma cara de quem caiu da cama, e ainda sonolenta.

─Bom dia meu amor. – disse aproximando-se do loiro e lhe dando um beijo rápido na boca.

─Bom dia Eire... O que você tem? – disse percebendo a pouca disposição da moça.

─É que eu ainda tô com muito sono. – disse bocejando.

─Hm, descanse mais um pouco então.

─Não posso, tenho que entregar os dados que coletei da minha ultima viagem, meu chefe quer isso hoje cedo. – disse pegando um copo com café também.

─Você já tem tudo preparado?

─Sim, fiz meu relatório no avião mesmo, a viagem foi longa, então hoje é só entregar. – disse sentando-se na cadeira da mesa de centro da cozinha.

─Hm. Você é muito eficiente. – disse o loiro sorrindo.

─Obrigada, é cansativo, mas eu adoro meu trabalho. – disse mais alegre.

─Que bom... Vai sair que horas?

─Às seis. – disse bebendo seu café também.

─Vai se arrumar que eu te levo, mas tem que ser rápida que eu vou sair daqui a pouco.

─Mas já? Ainda são cinco e quinze. – disse esfregando os olhos e olhando pro relógio de parede.

─Tenho outro compromisso. – disse sorvendo seu café tranquilamente.

─Outro compromisso? O que você vai fazer heim? – disse despertando de repente enciumada.

─Vou a um encontro. – disse simplesmente.

─Como assim um encontro? E você ainda confessa seu galinha. – disse levantando toda irritada e indo até ele pra dar uns belos tapas.

─Calma Eire. – disse segurando a garota pelos pulsos antes que ela avançasse nele. ─Vou me encontrar com o Seiya, ele quer falar comigo.

─Se-Seiya? Então porque não disse antes? – disse aborrecida.

─É que você não me deixou terminar garota. – disse a soltando.

─Você fica falando por partes, ora. – disse com a mão na cintura mostrando descontentamento.

─Você é paranoica mulher. – disse o loiro rindo.

─E você é um sádico, sabe que eu tenho ciúmes e ainda fala desse jeito. – disse irritada.

─Não precisa ter ciúmes. – disse sorrindo.

Eire se aproximou de novo e ficou entre as pernas do loiro, segurou o rosto dele entre as mãos e falou perto de seu ouvido.

─Como vou saber se você é só meu? – disse com a voz insinuante.

─Confie. – disse suspirando e segurando a cintura da loira, se aproximou mais e a beijou intensamente, sentia-se estranho, ainda tinha a imagem de Shun na cabeça, e os lábios da moça não eram como os do virginiano, Shun beijava melhor, martirizou-se só de pensar nisso e cessou o beijo, não conseguia seguir com aquilo por muito tempo.

Quando a soltou ela respirava ofegante por ter sido pega de surpresa e estranhando aquela atitude do loiro, ele nunca foi assim, se ela quisesse um beijo dele tinha que ir atrás, pois o russo nunca tomou iniciativa de nada, e agora ele mesmo a beijou.

─Finalmente um beijo de verdade. – disse retomando o folego.

─Está dizendo que os outros não foram? – disse se fazendo de ofendido, mas sabia que não tinham sido mesmo.

─É... Pensei até que não sabia mais fazer isso. Parece mais disposto hoje. – disse a moça sorrindo.

─Não muito, mas vou levando. – disse suspirando.

─Hum... – estranhou, ele não parecia alegre, mesmo com a presença dela.

─Sabe que pode me contar qualquer coisa não é mesmo Hyoga? – disse tentando ser compreensiva, já que Hyoga mostrava tanta preocupação e melancolia.

─Er... sei. – disse um pouco vermelho, ela parecia preocupada agora.

─Então me diz o que você tem... Parecia aflito com alguma coisa quando você foi me pegar no orfanato, e agora você parece preocupado mais ainda. – desse Eire preocupada, era um dos momentos que ela se mostrava tão doce e gentil.

─Está imaginando coisas Eire. – disse levantando de imediato e indo pra pia com a xicara de café.

Eire suspirou, ele era um teimoso mesmo, ia saindo da cozinha e dá um ultimo aviso.

─Não pode se esquivar de mim pra sempre Hyoga, uma hora vai ter que me dizer o que está havendo. – disse deu uma ultima olhada no russo e subiu as escadas pra ir pro quarto se arrumar.

Hyoga ficou parado em frente a pia pensando, o que fazer? Pensou melhor, e se ele não queria ficar com Shun pra não preocupar o virginiano com seus problemas e que eles nunca seriam felizes juntos por causa dele mesmo, então porque com Eire seria diferente? Afinal ela era importante também, não queria que ela sofresse por sua causa, e agora já tinha preocupado a garota com seus problemas que por mais que tentasse não conseguia esconder.

O mais ideal era abrir mão da garota antes que a deixasse infeliz também ,mas como dizer isso a ela sem magoa-la? Afinal eles tinham acabado de se reencontrar depois de tanto tempo, não era justo fazer isso com ela, estava de mãos atadas, não queria magoar ninguém, mas parece que suas vontades não eram suficientes, não podia evitar que ele sempre acabaria prejudicando alguém.

Lembrou-se do pesadelo, aquilo enfim fazia sentido.

...

Deixou Eire no trabalho e ficou até cansado de tanto que ouviu a garota tagarelando em todo o caminho.

Passou na casa de Seiya exatamente seis horas e bateu na porta até não querer mais. Quando finalmente é atendido o sagitariano aparece todo desordenado com uma cara de quem acaba de acordar.

─Hyoga? – disse surpreso quando abriu a porta.

─Não acredito que você ainda não está pronto Seiya. – disse cruzando os braços e balançando a cabeça em desaprovação.

─Ah, er... bom, é que. – se enrolava todo.

─Esquece... eu já esperava por isso mesmo, por isso marquei tão cedo com você. Vai se arrumar logo então.

─Desculpa Hyoga, eu tentei acordar cedo, juro. – disse dando passagem pro loiro entrar.

─Então corre, você tem vinte minutos se ainda quiser ir pro café conversar.

─Tá bom, vou me apressar. – disse indo correndo pro quarto. ─Fica a vontade aí Hyoga. – gritou antes de entrar no chuveiro.

Hyoga sentou na poltrona do centro da sala que era praticamente ligada ao quarto, olhou em volta, o apartamento de Seiya era bem como lembrava, desorganizado, típico apartamento de um homem solteiro.

Não demorou nem dez minutos e o sagitariano já tinha tomado banho estava vestido com as calças e a camisa e tentava ajeitar a gravata pra ir trabalhar depois.

─Ai, odeio essa porcaria, toda manhã é assim, nunca consigo dar um laço nessa droga. – disse enfezado e vindo com os sapatos na mão, tentando ajeitar a gravata com a outra que estava com um lado da manga do paletó de fora e tentando passar o braço ao mesmo tempo.

─rsrsrsrs. Não precisa de tanta pressa assim Seiya, pode se arrumar direito... E como você coloca essa gravata todo dia e nunca aprende?

─É que o Shiryu arruma pra mim no carro quando vem me buscar. – disse sentando-se na cama pra calçar os sapatos e enfim colocando direito o paletó.

─Parece que o Shiryu é sua babá. – disse rindo.

─É, ele sempre diz isso, vindo logo depois com uma serie de sermões pra cima de mim, pra eu ser mais responsável e tudo mais, mas eu não ligo não. – disse sorrindo enquanto calçava os sapatos.

Arrumou o que faltava e deixou a gravata por ultimo.

─Aff, vou comprar aquelas gravatas prontas que é só prender na gola mesmo. – disse irritado.

─rsrsrsrsrs. Deixa eu te ajudar. – disse o loiro se aproximando e tentando fazer um laço na gravata.

Tentou, tentou, mas não conseguiu.

─Aff, essa sua gravata tá de má vontade. – disse o loiro irritado também agora.

─hahahaha. Você é péssimo nisso. – disse Seiya rindo.

─Hunf. Porque você acha que eu não uso gravata ora. – disse o loiro enfezado também.

─Deixa quieto, eu peço pro Shiryu me ajudar depois. – disse desistindo e colocando a gravata na maleta que estava em cima da cama.

Penteou os cabelos castanhos rebeldes e arrumou o que faltava na maleta.

─Pronto, vamos? – disse sorrindo.

─Até que enfim. Por isso o Shiryu reclama tanto, você enrola demais Seiya. – disse o loiro levantando pra saírem.

─Aff, até você Hyoga? Daqui a pouco vai começar a me dar sermões que nem o Shiryu. – disse dando passagem pro loiro e fechou a porta.

─Por que será né. – disse o loiro irônico.

Entraram no carro e foram pro café que ficava próximo as empresas Kido, ficaram conversando amenidades no caminho. Quando enfim chegaram pediram dois cappuccinos e sentaram-se em uma mesa do lado de fora do café.

─E então Seiya, o que é de tão importante pra você querer falar comigo tão urgentemente?

─Bom... Quero te contar uma coisa. – disse vermelho e de cabeça baixa.

─Fale. – disse olhando a forma estranha que Seiya falava.

─É que, eu... Eu gosto de alguém. – disse vermelho.

─Hm, é só isso? – disse suspirando. ─Mas isso é bom... Quem é a sortuda? – disse sorrindo, tentando imaginar quem seria a garota de quem o sagitariano falava.

─Bom... Não é correspondido. – disse triste olhando pro loiro.

─Que pena Seiya... Você já tentou falar com ela?

─Er... – estava temeroso em contar aquilo. ─Não é bem uma garota, é um rapaz. – disse bastante corado.

O loiro faltou cuspir o café.

─Até você Seiya? – disse surpreso.

─Até eu? Por que diz isso?

─Shun e Ikki.

─Ah, é mesmo, acho que pegamos a mania do santuario. – disse vermelho e sorrindo sem jeito.

─Só falta o Shiryu agora, mas ele tá com a Shunrei não é mesmo? – disse ainda surpreso com Seiya.

Seiya baixou a cabeça triste e o loiro percebeu.

─Bom, então... Quem é o rapaz? – disse Hyoga vendo que o sagitariano parecia mais triste ainda.

─Esse que é o problema... é alguém muito próximo de nós.

─Sério? Eu conheço?

─Sim... er, é o... é o Shiryu. – disse extremamente envergonhado em dizer aquilo.

─Cof, cof, cof. – o loiro tinha engasgado com o café.

─Calma Hyoga, toda vez que você faz isso fica todo vermelho rapidinho. – disse Seiya sorrindo.

─É que... cof,cof... estou muito surpreso... e ainda queimei a língua. – disse fazendo uma careta.

─rsrsrsrs. É, eu já imaginava que essa fosse sua reação mesmo. – disse Seiya rindo.

─Então... é o Shiryu. – disse Hyoga se acalmando e agora entendendo o porquê do sagitariano querer falar a sós com ele.

─Sim.

─Já disse isso a ele?

─Nem pensar... Ele vai é querer correr de mim. – disse vermelho.

─O Shiryu não é assim Seiya, ele vai tentar te entender.

─Mas esse não é o único problema.

─Diz isso por causa da Shunrei? Ele me disse que o relacionamento deles não estava indo muito bem.

─É, eu sei, ele sempre me conta tudo. – disse sorrindo olhando pra xicara na mesa.

─Vocês sempre foram bons amigos, talvez se você cotar o que sente...

─Ele não está apaixonado por ela. – disse de imediato.

─Ele te contou?

─Não... Eu vi isso desde o principio, a Shunrei forçou um relacionamento, o Shiryu sempre a viu apenas como uma irmã, mas ela não se conformou e ele cedeu, e só estão juntos até hoje apenas porque ele não quer ficar sozinho... Na verdade ele está com ela apenas por comodismo. – disse Seiya simplesmente.

Depois disso o loiro imediatamente lembrou-se de Eire e Shun.

─Se ela não é uma barreira então porque nunca tentou nada com ele? É porque ele é hetero?

─Não é bem isso. Ele está apaixonado por outra pessoa também, e não é por mim. – disse triste.

─Ele está junto dela, mas está apaixonado por outra? Não entendo, o Shiryu nunca foi disso. – disse Hyoga estranhando, afinal Shiryu sempre foi uma pessoa sensata, aquela não era uma atitude que ele imaginaria partir do libriano.

─É uma historia complicada, ele acabou cedendo ao amor de Shunrei pra não magoa-la, além do mais a pessoa por quem ele está apaixonado não corresponde ao amor dele também, é como um efeito dominó, entende?

─Sim, mas como você sabe de tudo isso?

─Ora Hyoga, eu estou com o Shiryu o tempo todo, e do contrario do que vocês pensam eu não sou tão distraído... Também sou perceptivo, percebo as coisas a quilômetros. – disse por fim, mostrando que não era idiota.

─Percebe é? – disse Hyoga irônico e descrente.

─É claro... Quer a prova? Deixa-me ver... Bom, eu sei que você anda muito abatido ultimamente, parece que não tem dormido direito, está cansado, mas não me parece ser um cansaço qualquer, parece psicológico, e você está um tanto melancólico. – disse fazendo uma analise do loiro.

O loiro ficou surpreso, aquele era mesmo Seiya? – pensou.

─Você percebeu tudo isso agora?

─Não, venho te observando desde que você chegou. – disse simplesmente.

─Está me vigiando?

─Claro que não, sou perceptivo, já disse. – disse Seiya ofendido.

─Hum. – disse o loiro desconfiado.

─Está desconfiando de mim seu loiro burro?

─Loiro burro nada, o que queria que eu pensasse cabeção? Você diz isso tudo isso assim de repente, fiquei surpreso ora. – disse o loiro.

─Aff. Você queria uma prova e eu te dei ora. – disse Seiya.

─Tá bom, tá bom... Você percebeu mais alguma coisa? Nos nossos amigos? –disse jogando verde.

─Fala do Shun? – disse simplesmente como se já soubesse de tudo.

─Ah, er... sim. – disse vermelho.

─Bom... –disse olhando atentamente pro aquariano. ─Parece que você já descobriu o que ele sente por você, e pela sua expressão posso ver que já conversaram e não parece que foi uma conversa muito boa. – disse observando a expressão de Hyoga.

─Você me surpreendeu agora Seiya... Você também sabia o que Shun sentia? Como?

─Era fácil perceber, ele vivia atrás de você, tinha um olhar distante, quando estavam juntos ele vivia abobalhado, fora o drama que ele fez quanto você foi embora e ainda mais quando você voltou... Acho que só você não percebeu. – disse sorvendo café tranquilamente.

Hyoga ficou calado, Seiya era mesmo surpreendente, tinha subestimado o sagitariano por muito tempo. Pensou melhor e foi aí que se tocou, se todos perceberam isso em Shun, já que o virginiano era assim tão obvio, então Ikki devia ter sido o primeiro a saber dos sentimentos do irmão, então porque ele tinha se atrevido a beija-lo mesmo sabendo o que Shun sentia?

─Desculpe Hyoga, não devia ter falado assim, acho que você deve estar perturbado com isso não é mesmo? – disse Seiya arrependido do que disse.

─É... Shun não quer nem falar mais comigo. – disse triste.

─É estranho mesmo descobrir essas coisas, por isso eu não digo o que sinto pro Shiryu, acho que ele iria surtar, afinal ele me vê apenas como um irmão, assim como você vê o Shun, por isso é bom você dar um tempo pra ele, uma hora ele se acalma e aceita falar com você. – disse Seiya.

Hyoga olhou pro sagitariano analisando-o, Seiya tinha amadurecido tanto, nunca tinha percebido isso nele.

─Tem certeza que Shiryu não sente mais do que amizade por você?

─Absoluta. Ele nunca olharia pra mim, ele me repreende o tempo todo, acho que nunca serei bom o suficiente pra ele. – disse triste.

─Não diga isso Seiya, você é inteligente, bonito, jovem, e um futuro administrador bem sucedido, devia se valorizar mais. – disse Hyoga tentando consolar o amigo.

─Você não sabe ainda quem é o outro cara, não tem comparação. – disse olhando pro loiro.

─É um homem? Nossa até o Shiryu. – disse surpreso de novo.

─É.

─Que complicado... Mas porque você acha que não tem chance? O que esse tal cara tem de especial afinal e contas? ─disse franzindo cenho.

─Não sei, mas tenho que admitir que eu gostaria de ser parecido com ele. Pelo menos um pouco, quem sabe assim o Shiryu me notasse.

─Quem é ele afinal de contas? Nós conhecemos?

─Com certeza.

─Fala de uma vez quem é Seiya. – disse intrigado com aquele mistério todo que Seiya está fazendo.

─Não posso te contar, se o Shiryu descobrir que eu abri a boca ele me esgana. – disse temeroso.

─Se não vai me contar então porque viemos aqui afinal de contas? Você só queria desabafar é isso?

─Desabafar? Que coisa de bixinha. – disse Seiya rindo.

─Do que você gosta mesmo heim Seiya? – disse o loiro sarcástico.

─Ah, isso é diferente, gostar de outro homem tudo bem, mas virar uma donzela fresca é uma coisa totalmente diferente, meu lema é: seja gay, mas não seja fresco. – disse fazendo pose.

─rsrsrsrsrs. Só você mesmo pra me fazer rir de um assunto sério Seiya, senti muita falta disso. – disse o loiro sorrindo.

─rsrsrsrsrs. Também sinto falta do seu bom humor Hyoga, você mudou muito, mas estou feliz que alguma parte do Hyoga antigo ainda existe.

─A vida muda as pessoas meu amigo. – disse o loiro triste.

─É, eu sei. – disse Seiya triste também.

─Você amadureceu muito Seiya, estou surpreso, parece outra pessoa.

─Claro, todos nós amadurecemos, embora eu me mostre um bobalhão na frente de vocês, mas é que todos se tornaram tão sérios, eu quis fazer a diferença.

─Percebi. Você sempre pensa em todos nós, é um ótimo amigo. – disse Hyoga sorrindo.

─Você também, por isso você foi embora seis anos atrás, eu vi que você estava sofrendo com alguma coisa, então eu acho que você se afastou de todos pra não nos preocupar, ou pra nos proteger do que estivesse te afligindo e que pudesse nos prejudicar, estou certo?

─Sim. Novamente estou surpreso com você Seiya. Acho que é o primeiro que me entende. – disse o loiro pasmo, parecia que conversar com Seiya estava aliviando tanta coisa, eles conversavam de sua aflição tão livremente e tranquilamente, como se o sagitariano o entendesse tão bem, era muito bom falar daquilo sem a tensão que sofria frequentemente, Seiya estava ajudando mais do que ele imaginava.

─É, eu sou surpreendente mesmo. – disse Seiya convencido. ─Por isso não me chateei tanto por você ter ido embora, sei que estava sofrendo, e ainda sofre. Mas eu senti muitas saudades sua, você fez muita falta. – disse o sagitariano triste.

─Obrigado Seiya... Por entender. – disse sorrindo, o melhor em Seiya era que ele não ficava rondando a pessoa, ele entendia e procurava respeitar o espaço alheio, submetendo-se a ajudar se fosse preciso, mas sem nenhuma pressão.

─E obrigado por me ouvir, o ruim de ser sempre descontraído é que as pessoas não te levam a sério, mas você é o primeiro que escuta tudo que eu tenho a dizer. Na verdade você é a primeira pessoa pra quem eu digo que gosto de homens. – disse Seiya.

─Sério?

─Sim, eu nunca disse isso a ninguém.

─Mas você fala de uma forma tão displicente, como se fosse um assunto tão natural.

─É que eu me habituo rapidamente a qualquer situação, e quando vi que poderia ficar a vontade com você eu me soltei mais, mas sei que você se sente desconfortável com esse assunto, não é mesmo?

─É. Sou muito ruim de me expressar, você é a segunda pessoa com quem eu converso coisas assim tão naturalmente, a primeira é Millo, ele sempre me ouve, mas o problema com ele é que...

─Que ele te ouve, mas te zoa um bocado antes de falar a sério não é mesmo? – disse Seiya rindo.

─É exatamente isso, como sabe?

─Percebi isso na personalidade dele faz tempo, na verdade deduzi que ele fosse assim, nunca conversei muito com Millo, mas a conversa mais breve que eu tiver com uma pessoa é suficiente pra que eu possa deduzir uma serie de fatores com relação à personalidade dela.

─Nossa, acho que você tem que mudar de área e virar psicólogo. – disse o loiro surpreso.

─rsrsrsrsrs. Acho que não, sou apenas um bom observador.

─O Shiryu sabe disso?

─Ele não sabe de nada, ele é tão cego ou até mais que você.

─Aff. Eu cego? – disse irritando-se, mas pensou melhor. ─Bom, é melhor não discutir isso.

─É bom mesmo, você é muito distraído Hyoga, mas às vezes a inocência é um ponto positivo, acho que é por isso que todo mundo gosta de você. – disse displicentemente.

─Que exagero Seiya.

─rsrsrsrs. Mas tenho que dizer que às vezes você é muito antipático e arrogante, mas parece que gostam de você assim mesmo, eu prefiro você assim, mas tem que ter mais senso de humor, você é muito sério.

─Vai ficar me descrevendo agora? – disse aborrecido.

─ Desculpa. – disse rindo.

─Bom, tudo bem... Que bom que estamos nos entendendo, tenho que admitir que de todas as pessoas você seria a ultima com quem eu pensaria em ter uma conversa dessas. Afinal você parece o maior sem noção. – disse Hyoga sincero.

─Tá vendo só... é disso que eu estava falando, você deveria ser menos honesto Hyoga, às vezes isso magoa. – disse Seiya fazendo bico.

─Sem drama, por favor, já tenho tido muito disso ultimamente. – disse o loiro suspirando.

─Imagino, pela sua cara o Shun já se declarou, estou certo?

─Como sabe tanta coisa Seiya? Está me assustando. Que bruxaria é essa?

─rsrsrsrs. É fácil, o Shun vivia suspirando pra cima de você o tempo todo, e vi que ele não tirou os olhos de você nenhum momento no domingo, e ele sofreu muito todos esses anos, mas você conhece o Shun, ele é sensível, mas prefere esconder o que sente pra não preocupar ninguém... Você viu como ele ficou quando te reencontrou, ele estava no limite, então era só uma questão de tempo pra ele se declarar, e você acabou de dizer que ele não quer falar com você.

─Ah, é mesmo. Você é muito observador.

─Sou quase um oraculo. – disse rindo e fazendo gestos com se visualizasse uma bola de cristal a sua frente.

─rsrsrsrs. É um esnobe também. – disse Hyoga rindo. ─Mas então Seiya... Voltando ao seu assunto, se não era pra desabafar então porque estamos aqui?

─Bom... Quero sua ajuda.

─Pra quê?

─Eu não perdi as esperanças... Quero que Shiryu me note, por isso quero que você me ajude a mudar pra um jeito que agrade o Shiryu. – disse com olhos de suplica.

─Mudar? Que isso Seiya? Você é uma pessoa maravilhosa, e sinto te dizer isso, mas se o Shiryu não gosta de você do seu jeito então ele não te merece. – disse o loiro triste em ver que seu amigo faria de tudo pra conquistar seu amor, gostava muito de Shiryu, mas se estava acontecendo mesmo tudo aquilo que Seiya disse então o libriano não merecia o amor de Seiya.

─Mas é preciso. Só assim pra ele me notar. – disse triste.

─Como é o cara que ele gosta?

─Bom... – disse olhando atentamente pro aquariano, aproveitaria o pouco tato de Hyoga pra perceber as coisas, ou podia dizer até inocência dele, pra conseguir com que o loiro o ajudasse a se parecer mais com ele.

─Ele é calado, sério, arrogante, antipático e um tanto insensível. – disse Seiya descrevendo o loiro.

─Nossa, que mala, e o Shiryu gosta disso? – disse o loiro inocentemente.

Seiya riu, o loiro nem sabia que estava falando de si mesmo.

─Não acho que seja disso que o Shiryu gosta nele, afinal todos tem seus defeitos, mas esse cara também tem seu lado bom... Ele é compreensível e amável às vezes, é responsável, inteligente, é atencioso, se preocupa com as pessoas, é pouco carinhoso, mas quando é compensa a pouca sensibilidade dele, e tudo isso supera qualquer defeito que ele tenha.

─Parece que você gosta dele também.

─Claro que gosto, ele é meu amigo também.

─Amigo? De quem estamos falando Seiya? Diz de uma vez. – disse irritado.

─Já disse, não posso te contar.

─Porque não? Acha que eu vou contar pro Shiryu o que eu sei? Não confia em mim?

─Confio sim, plenamente, mas é que... – não podia continuar.

─Espera um pouco. – disse desconfiado. ─Se sua preocupação de eu saber, não é por medo que eu diga a Shiryu, então deve ser por que essa pessoa pode ter alguma relação comigo e... – a ficha caiu.

─Sou eu? – disse surpreso.

─Ah, droga, logo agora você acha de ficar esperto Hyoga. – disse Seiya irritado.

─Peraí, sou eu mesmo? – disse olhando desconfiado pra Seiya.

─É, é sim, o Shiryu gosta de você. – disse o sagitariano aborrecido.

─Go-gosta? Mas que droga, vou me jogar de um penhasco, será que passaram mel em mim? Que droga de mais tem em mim? – disse irritado também.

─Calma Hyoga, porque está dizendo isso? – disse Seiya estranhando.

─Ué. Você não sabe? Pensei que percebesse de tudo.- - disse o loiro irônico.

─O que?

─Ah, sei lá, não sei de nada também, primeiro Shun, depois o Ikki e agora o Shiryu... Deve ser um pesadelo. – disse frustrado.

─Ikki? – disse Seiya surpreso.

─Sim, por incrível que pareça.

─Sério? O que aconteceu entre vocês? – disse Seiya se debruçando na mesa curioso pra saber da fofoca.

─O Ikki me beijou. – disse sem jeito, mas de alguma forma sentia que podia conversar qualquer coisa com Seiya agora.

─Sério? Conte mais. – disse curioso.

─Seu curioso, essa parece uma atitude de vizinha fofoqueira, depois diz que não é fresco.

─Aff. Diz logo Hyoga. – disse Seiya aborrecido.

─Já disse, o Ikki me beijou.

─Só isso? Pensei que ele tinha te agarrado... Como aconteceu? Quando foi isso? O que você fez a respeito?

─Foi antes de ontem, ele me beijou de surpresa e eu dei um passa fora nele e não falei com ele até hoje. – disse o loiro.

─Vish, até o Ikki gamou, nele eu não tinha notado nada... Acho que alguém passou açúcar em você Hyoga. – disse Seiya rindo.

─Chega de gracinhas Seiya, lembre-se que isso te influencia também. – disse o loiro aborrecido.

─Ah, é mesmo, mas você não gosta mesmo do Shiryu não é mesmo?

─Claro que gosto, ele é meu amigo também, mas não gosto dele do mesmo jeito que você.

─Ainda bem, senão ia dar confusão aqui. – disse Seiya com ciúmes.

─Hunf. Não me interesso por ele dessa forma. Por mim o caminho está livre pra você. – disse o loiro.

─E o que você vai fazer agora? – disse Seiya.

─Estou disponível a sugestões. – disse o loiro com uma cara de obvio.

─Bom... me ajuda a ser como você que você fica livre do Shiryu. – disse Seiya sorrindo.

─Mas que ideia é essa? Estamos falando dos sentimentos dos nossos amigos Seiya. – disse repreendendo o sagitariano.

─Desculpe. – disse baixando a cabeça.

─E foi aquilo que eu te disse, não adianta tentar ser como eu, tem que ser você mesmo, se o Shiryu não gostar de você do seu jeito então ele não te merece, você não precisa mudar por ninguém Seiya, você já é bom do jeito que é, se dê mais valor.

─Acha mesmo Hyoga?

─Sim, pare de mendigar atenção que você não precisa disso, quando Shiryu perceber que você se valoriza mais quem sabe ele acabe gostando ainda mais de você... afinal, eu sempre notei que vocês dois sempre foram muito unidos, sempre estiveram em batalhas juntos, e o Shiryu sempre se preocupou muito com você, quem sabe o afeto dele por você seja mais do que fraternal e nem ele mesmo saiba.

─Gostaria muito de acreditar nisso. – disse Seiya triste.

Hyoga ficou olhando pro sagitariano triste, tudo aquilo era culpa dele, mesmo sem querer ele estava no caminho dos dois.

─Olha Seiya, mesmo que não dê certo você ainda tem muitas pessoas que te adoram, você mais do que ninguém merece ser feliz, afinal de todos nós o que mais sofreu nas batalhas foi você, no final a responsabilidade sempre pesava pro seu lado... Agora é sua vez de ser feliz também.

─Todos vocês sempre estiveram ao meu lado Hyoga, nunca fiz nada sozinho.

─Mas era sempre você quem nos motivava, que tinha a determinação de seguir em frente e isso nos influenciava também. Sempre foi você Seiya. – disse sorrindo pro sagitariano.

─Obrigado Hyoga. – disse com lagrimas caindo.

─Que nada amigo, você merece o melhor. – disse sorrindo. ─Ah, pare de drama, o que você disse mesmo sobre frescuras heim?

─rsrsrsrs. Esse é o antigo Hyoga que eu tanto gostava e podia brincar sempre. – disse sorrindo.

─Ainda estou aqui, eu não sumi, eu só... me distanciei um pouco. – disse suspirando.

─Então o que acha que eu devo fazer? Devo me declarar pra ele?

─Não seja tão precipitado, você disse que ele vive te repreendendo não é mesmo?

─Sim , mas eu procuro irritar ele pra ter atenção. – disse vermelho.

─Então você faz de propósito, talvez ele tenha a visão de você como alguém irresponsável e imaturo... Pare de querer chamar a atenção dele desse jeito, senão ele sempre vai te ver assim, como uma criança crescida, seja você mesmo, afinal eu sei que normalmente você é responsável, e depois dessa conversa vejo que você amadureceu muito também, se você mostrar que mudou ele vai notar, e pelo que você disse é mais ou menos isso que ele gosta em mim. Então você não precisa mudar em nada, só tem que ser você mesmo, e ainda é bem mais humorado e alegre, do contrario de mim.

─Tem razão, você é um carrancudo agora. – disse Seiya rindo.

─Mas olha... Eu tento animar a criatura e é isso que eu recebo em troca. – disse o loiro repreendendo, mas rindo também.

─rsrsrsrs. Tô só brincando... Mas agora é serio Hyoga, essa conversa está me ajudando muito. – disse sorrindo.

─Que bom, foi bom pra mim também, sinto que aliviei uma tensão e me livrei de um peso.

─Então você precisava desabafar né seu fresco. – disse Seiya rindo.

─Você também seu fresco. – disse o loiro.

Os dois riram, aquela conversa estava sendo esclarecedora e fazia bem aos dois, tinham descoberto novas pessoas entre eles mesmos, com se estivessem começando uma amizade agora e se conhecendo melhor.

─Ok, serei eu mesmo daqui por diante... Me deseje sorte. – disse Seiya cruzando os dedos.

─Boa sorte amigo, espero que dê tudo certo pra você. – disse o loiro sorrindo.

─Obrigado... Mas então, mudando de assunto, o que você vai fazer com relação aos Amamiya?

─Não sei ainda, ontem o Shun se declarou pra mim, mas eu não soube o que fazer e acabei magoando muito ele, agora ele não atende minhas ligações, e pra piorar a Eire me ligou bem na hora que eu falava com ele.

─A Eire? Imaginei que sim, a Minu me ligou pra pedir seu numero pra ela.

─Ah, então foi você. – disse o loiro irritado.

─Foi mal, não sabia que estavam tendo uma conversa tão importante assim. – disse o sagitariano.

─Ela me ligou num momento inoportuno e Shun achou de coloca-la na discursão também. – disse o loiro triste.

─Coitada, ela é uma boa moça, o problema é que ela é muito ciumenta. – comentou Seiya.

─Hum. Acho que você é o único que não tem antipatia por ela.

─Bom, eu cheguei a conversar mais com ela quando eu ia ao orfanato ajudar a Minu, eu fazia isso frequentemente, adoro aquelas crianças, mas aconteceu um rolo entre mim e a Minu e no final acabei me afastando de lá, mas nas conversas que tive com a Eire percebi que ela é uma ótima pessoa, ela vivia falando e você.

─É mesmo? Hum... Deixa pra lá. O problema é que o Shun saiu muito abatido, ele me disse adeus, acho que nunca mais ele vai querer me ver. – disse o loiro triste.

─Não seja tão dramático Hyoga, o Shun não se afastaria de nós por sua causa, além do mais o amor dele por você não vai sumir num passe de mágica, eu sei que vocês ainda vão se ver em breve... Mas me diz uma coisa, o que você sente por ele afinal de contas? É só amizade mesmo?

─Cla-claro Seiya, que pergunta. – disse o loiro vermelho.

─Hum, você está estranho, rolou alguma coisa entre vocês ontem? – perguntou desconfiado.

─Bom, ele me beijou. – disse com a pele da cor de um pimentão.

─E...

─E o quê?

─Devia parar de tentar ser imparcial, quando você fica envergonhado dá pra notar de cara, porque você fica da cor de um tomate. – disse Seiya.

─Tá bom, tá bom... o que aconteceu foi que eu correspondi.

─Vo-você correspondeu? E o que fez depois?

─Eu o rejeitei.

─Mas Hyoga, se não sentia nada por Shun então não devia ter correspondido, você sabe como o Shun é, isso deu falsas esperanças a ele, e depois você ainda o rejeita. Você é um insensível.

─Ah Seiya, eu não sei o que deu em mim, eu acho que... Bom, eu acho que eu gostei.

─Hã? Serio? – disse Seiya surpreso.

─Sim, mas não sei direito o que pensar, não consigo entender meus sentimentos, é uma confusão. – disse com as mãos no rosto.

─Então você deve entender primeiro o que sente antes de procura-lo.

─Mas é que eu estou preocupado com ele, tive um mal pressagio e pesadelos com ele, quero saber se ele está bem, mas ele não me atende. – disse o loiro preocupado.

─Quer que eu ligue pra ele então, pra saber como ele está?

─Seria ótimo. – disse o loiro sorrindo.

─Tá bom então. – pegou seu celular e ligou pra Shun, e não demorou muito o virginiano atendeu.

─Bom dia Seiya. – disse e o sagitariano pode observar mesmo por telefone que Shun parecia abatido.

Hyoga observava a conversa atentamente.

─Bom dia Shun, eu só liguei pra perguntar como você está.

─Estou bem Seiya, por que pergunta?

─Er... nada não, era só pra te desejar um bom dia mesmo. – disse com cara de tacho.

─Ah, obrigado, bom dia pra você também Seiya.

─Tem certeza que você está bem mesmo?

─Estou sim, por quê? Pareço doente?

─Não, fico feliz que esteja bem. Até mais.

─Até. Tchau amigo.

─Tchau.

Desligou e olhou pro aquariano.

─E então? – disse o loiro.

─Ele disse que está bem, mas percebi que ele parecia abatido, triste. – disse Seiya.

─E a culpa é minha. – disse suspirando.

─Não se preocupe tanto Hyoga, o Shun é forte, o que você tem que fazer agora é tentar entender o que sente antes de falar com ele.

─Tem razão. Vou deixa-lo só um pouco, sei que ele precisa de espaço e de um tempo pra pensar também, farei o mesmo, quando eu estiver pronto vou tentar falar com ele.

─Se precisar de ajuda pra falar com ele é só me procurar.

─Ok, obrigado.

─Mas e o Ikki? Como vai fazer com ele?

─Não sei ainda. Mas estou evitando ele por enquanto.

─Cuidado, com o Ikki é diferente, se ele quiser mesmo falar com você ele vai te perseguir até conseguir.

─É, eu sei, ele já me ligou várias vezes... é irônico Shun fazer isso comigo e eu estar fazendo isso com o irmão dele.

─Isso pode se complicar se você não tomar cuidado, pode acabar dando em briga entre os dois.

─Sei disso, mas ainda estou pensando no que fazer, não quero magoa-los ainda mais.

─Você tem que... – Seiya ia falar quando seu celular toca.

─Alô!

─Seiya, onde diabos você está? Estou aqui na sua porta batendo faz tempo. – disse Shiryu do outro lado da linha irritado.

─Shiryu? – disse surpreso.

─É sou eu mesmo, estou aqui te esperando pra irmos trabalhar, preciso muito de você hoje... Não me diga que ainda tá deitado? – disse batendo na porta de Seiya.

─Eu não tô em casa Shiryu, é que... eu resolvi vir pra empresa mais cedo. – mentiu, não podia dizer que estava com Hyoga senão o libriano viria com uma série de perguntas sobre isso.

─E porque não me avisou? Estou feito besta aqui na sua porta te esperando, seus vizinho tão pra jogar sapatos em mim. – disse irritado.

─Foi mal Shi... É que eu esqueci mesmo. – disse Seiya.

─Hunf. Esquece, tô indo pra empresa agora. Nos vemos daqui a pouco. – disse e desligou.

─Ele tá furioso comigo. – disse Seiya suspirando.

─Como você se esqueceu de avisar ele Seiya? Fez ele ir lá a toa... Ele tem toda razão de ficar chateado. – disse o loiro repreendendo.

─Ah, ele tá estressado faz dias mesmo, isso é só uma parte do 'caos Shiryu', apesar dele parecer sempre calmo o Shiryu tem seus momentos nervosinho. Mas com ele eu me entendo, aprendi a lidar com esse lado dele. – disse Seiya fazendo pouco caso.

─Parece que você o conhece muito bem. – comentou o loiro.

─Conheço mesmo.

─Porque será né. – disse o loiro irônico. ─Bom, já tá na hora mesmo, tenho que ir pra agencia de policia, tenho muito trabalho a fazer.

─Eu também... Bom, foi ótimo conversar com você Hyoga. E boa sorte com o Ikki e o Shun.

─Pra você também. – disse o loiro.

Pagaram a conta, despediram-se, Seiya ia a pé mesmo, estava praticamente em frente a empresa, quando Hyoga entrou no carro se lembrou de algo.

─SEIYA. – gritou antes do sagitariano sumir de vista.

Seiya ouviu e voltou a se aproximar.

─Que foi?

─É que eu me esqueci de te perguntar uma coisa.

─Fala.

─Er... Você está sempre no santuario não é mesmo?

─Sim, treino o Ariel lá toda tarde.

─Você notou algo diferente lá ultimamente?

─Diferente? Como assim?

─Bom... Algum tumulto... Como está a guarda lá?

─Olha, agora que você falou... Ultimamente o santuario está só protegido pelos soldados que ficam nas fronteiras e as doze casas pelos dourados, mas tenho visto poucos cavaleiros de prata circulando. Ontem mesmo falei com o Jabu e ele me disse que estava saindo em uma missão, achei estranho já que ele e o Nachi são encarregados do treinamento dos soldados do santuario.

─Missão? Ele te falou onde?

─Não lembro bem, parece que era no Oriente Médio, mas especificamente eu não sei.

─Hm. – ficou pensativo.

─Por quê? O que foi?

─Nada não... é apenas pra saber mesmo. – disse e o sagitariano ficou desconfiado olhando pra ele, então teve que completar:

─É que eu tô pensando em treinar Jacó lá, queria ver se tinha algum problema. – mentiu, não queria preocupar o amigo.

─Treinar ele lá? Pra quê? Ele é um futuro cavaleiro do gelo, tem que ficar na Sibéria mesmo.

─Quero treinar ele em áreas desfavoráveis também. – disse de imediato, _será que soou convincente?_ – pensou.

─Hum, entendo. Mas acho que não tem problema não. Tenta falar com o Dohko que ele deixa.

─Preciso de permissão?

─Sim, embora a guarda pareça baixa lá, eles estão tendo muito cuidado com quem entra no santuario, principalmente cavaleiros.

─Hum...

─Mas tenta falar com o Dohko, ele deixa sim, mas é que você precisa da permissão pra quando passar pelos guardas na entrada do santuario, o problema é achar o Dohko desocupado, ele vive em reuniões com quem vem voltando de missões.

─Sério? Mas espera aí... Eles suspeitam de mim? – disse o loiro indignado.

─Não é isso, é que estão cautelosos com a guarda interna também.

─Guarda interna? _─Será que suspeitam de espiões no santuario?_ – pensou.

─Sim, agora porque eu não sei, mas é claro que eles sabem que você não é uma ameaça, deve ser só precaução mesmo, por causa da pouca força de combate.

─É... Deve ser. – _isso esta ficando cada vez mais estranho_. – pensou.

─Bom, agora eu preciso ir Hyoga, o Shiryu já deve tá chegando.

─Tá bom. Tchau.

Despediram-se de novo e seguiram seus caminhos separados.

...

Ikki estava perturbado e não conseguia se concentrar em nada além do aquariano, tentou ligar pra Hyoga várias vezes, mas o loiro não atendia, e era quase impossível acha-lo em casa, pois ficava o dia inteiro fora e só voltava à noite e pra trabalhar ainda, então preferiu não incomoda-lo nesse horário pra não piorar ainda mais sua situação.

Deixou vários recados no celular do aquariano, mas em nenhuma das vezes o loiro atendeu ou retornou, a última tinha sido até bem desesperada:

─_Oi Hyoga, sou eu de novo, o Ikki, sinto muito pelo que houve, sei que devo ser a ultima pessoa que você quer ver, mas eu preciso muito mesmo falar com você pato, preciso me explicar... Olha você pode até não querer falar comigo, mas eu não vou parar de insistir... Quer saber, o que houve com todo aquele papo de amizade?... Ou vai me dizer que nunca beijou na vida? O mundo não acabou por causa disso droga, deixa de ser fresco, não acha que está sendo muito infantil?... Tá bom, desculpa, desculpa, não falo mais assim, mas, por favor, me retorne._

Hyoga ouviu cada recado do leonino sem exceção, passaram-se quase dois dias nesse impasse, mas fazer o quê se ainda não sabia o que falar com ele ou lidar com aquilo, procurou ignorar o máximo possível o leonino, ele ligava várias vezes, mas já estava ficando ridícula aquela situação, então resolveu ligar pro leonino de uma vez e esclarecer logo aquela historia. Ligou pra Ikki e mal esperou ele falar e foi logo dizendo:

─_Me encontre às sete da noite no Excelsior Caffe em Nagatacho* para conversarmos. – _disse simplesmente e desligou.

Ikki ouviu o loiro e como era bom ouvir a voz dele depois de dois dias que pareceram uma eternidade sem se verem, e ainda estava feliz pelo loiro ter decidido conversar, mesmo que aquela ligação dele tivesse sido um tanto impessoal.

Foi pra casa depois de treinar Teodoro e correu pra se arrumar a tempo e não chegar tão atrasado ao local de encontro.

Hyoga estava esperando Ikki há quinze minutos e já estava ficando impaciente com a demora, o _Excelsior Caffe _ficava em uma pequena praça bastante movimentada, escolheu uma mesa fora onde podia ver o leonino chegando, pediu um cappuccino e pegou sua pasta de trabalho pra reler alguns documentos dos casos que tinha pego ultimamente, fora que nos últimos dois dias estava trabalhando pra policia japonesa a noite também, pois os casos estavam se complicando mais ainda.

Cansaço era pouco pra descrever sua atual situação, ultimamente não estava se alimentando nem dormindo bem, mesmo Eire estando com ele agora, mas ela praticamente não tinha moral com ele, ela reclamava e reclamava, mas ele não dava ouvidos, não tinha cabeça pra aquilo.

Por isso resolveu ceder aos apelos de Ikki pra conversarem e acabar logo com aquilo, quem sabe depois disso pudesse ficar mais tranquilo, e pudesse trabalhar em paz, além do mais a conversa que teve com Seiya pela manhã lhe deu coragem pra conversar com Ikki.

Hyoga acabou se distraindo lendo alguns relatórios preparados por Naomi, por mais que custasse a admitir aquela garota o estava ajudando muito, e o caso em Chiyoda e em Shinjuku que ainda martelavam em sua cabeça, e mesmo os atentados frequentes ao imperador e aos ministros do Japão o preocupavam e por alguma razão ele achava que eles tinham alguma relação com os problemas do santuario, fora o caos de vários casos se acumulando em vários países, os EUA chegaram a ligar pra ele pedindo que retornasse, e mesmo sabendo que ele era necessário lá não podia simplesmente ir embora do Japão.

Depois de seis anos longe do Japão, o treinamento de Jacó e toda recepção que recebeu de seus amigos seria muita ingratidão ir embora tão repentinamente.

O lugar tinha muita movimentação, mas o aquariano conseguia se concentrar mesmo assim.

Ikki chegou atrasado, estacionou do outro lado da rua e viu logo de cara o loiro sentado em uma das mesas lendo alguma coisa, estava sério, ficou até com medo de ir até lá por causa do atraso. Tomou folego e coragem e se dirigiu pra onde o russo estava.

Assim que se aproximou o loiro percebeu, levantou a cabeça e o avistou.

─Ikki. – disse sério.

─Hyoga. – disse em expectativa.

Porém mal puderam se falar que do nada ouvem tiros próximos e de súbito as pessoas começaram a correr desesperadas.

...


	21. Problemas

**Capítulo 21: **Problemas

_Assim que se aproximou o loiro percebeu, levantou a cabeça e o avistou._

─_Ikki. – disse sério._

─_Hyoga. – disse em expectativa._

_Porém mal puderam se falar que do nada ouvem tiros próximos e de súbito as pessoas começaram a correr desesperadas._

Eles rapidamente olham em volta e o loiro se abaixa e saca a arma e grita:

─ABAIXA. – disse pra Ikki.

Ikki se abaixa perto de Hyoga e o loiro derruba a mesa redonda na frente deles para proteção.

─Aumente seu cosmo por precaução Ikki. – disse Hyoga enquanto as pessoas continuavam correndo desesperadas.

─O que diabos é isso? – disse Ikki tentando entender o que acontecia.

─É mais um tiroteio. Fique aqui. – disse e levantou cautelosamente pra ver se conseguia ver de onde partiam os tiros.

─Porque o imbecil tá atirando tanto? – disse Ikki aumentando o cosmo assim como o loiro.

Hyoga não respondeu, levantou rapidamente viu um homem encapuzado no meio da praça atirando continuamente pra cima, olhou pra perto dele e viu outro homem caído no chão.

─É ele e fez outra vitima... Mas porque continua atirando pra cima? – perguntou mais pra si mesmo.

Havia pessoas escondidas, outras encolhidas nos cantos com medo.

Hyoga já ia atirar também, mas de repente o sujeito para os tiros olha em volta e sai correndo.

O loiro imediatamente se levanta pra ir atrás dele, mas Ikki o segura pelo braço.

─O que está fazendo pato? Ficou doido? Aonde você vai? – disse assustado com o loiro saindo daquele jeito.

─Me solta ele vai fugir. – disse irritado.

─Ele tá armado seu imbecil. – disse Ikki irritado também.

─Eu também estou armado idiota... e de qualquer forma eu também cumpro papel de policial não posso ficar aqui parado. – disse ainda tentando se soltar.

─Não, não vou deixa-lo ir. – disse autoritário.

─Mas que droga Ikki, me solta. – disse puxando o braço.

Usou seu cosmo e começou a congelar o ar em volta obrigando o leonino a solta-lo.

Correu pra perto do corpo e viu que o homem realmente estava morto. Ikki o seguiu também.

─Ele tá morto? – disse Ikki.

─Sim.

Hyoga pegou o rádio e contatou Naomi.

─Alex? – disse Naomi.

─Naomi, aconteceu mais um atentado na Praça de Chiyoda, mande viaturas pra cá agora, eu vi o assassino e vou atrás dele agora.

─Tome cuidado Alex, eu estou perto e já estou indo pra aí. – disse a moça e desligou.

─Fique aqui, eu vou atrás dele. – disse Hyoga indo, mas o leonino o segura de novo.

─Vai atrás dele sozinho? Ficou louco?

─Esqueceu que eu sou um cavaleiro, droga? – disse irritado.

─De qualquer forma você não pode usar seus poderes pra detê-lo, vai precisar de ajuda, então eu vou com você. – disse Ikki determinado.

O loiro pensou um pouco receoso. Suspirou e concordou.

─Ok, mas fique atento, tome isso. – disse tirando uma arma do outro suporte embaixo do paletó e entregou a Ikki. ─Sabe usar?

─Acho que sim.

─Ok. Use seu cosmo pra bloquear ao menos os tiros, mas seja discreto estamos no meio de civis, entendido?

─Sim.

─Então vamos.

E assim correram pelo caminho que o homem encapuzado tinha ido. Quanto mais cavaleiros melhor, além do mais o cosmo deles podia protegê-los.

Avistaram o homem indo pra umas ruas estreitas e conseguiram alcança-lo com uma velocidade razoável.

Continuaram o seguindo e o assassino corria em ziguezague pra tentar despista-los, correram por várias ruas até o sujeito entrar num beco.

Ikki foi por um lado e Hyoga por outro por ruas perpendiculares pra tentarem encurrala-lo no fim do beco, onde tinha um muro que levava até a ponta de outra rua perpendicular.

Ikki estava nervoso, pois apesar de poder usar o cosmo pra bloquear os tiros não podia fazê-lo na frente do assassino, pois aquele sujeito não podia vê-los usando seus cosmos, o ruim não era poder se defender, mas sim que outras pessoas pudessem vê-los usando seus poderes.

─PARADO. – disse o loiro pro assassino e empunhado a pistola.

Ikki fez o mesmo e parou em frente ao sujeito do outro lado do quarteirão.

O sujeito parou e viu que estava encurralado, olhou pra trás onde só tinha um muro, empunhou a arma e começou a atirar desesperado nos dois, os dois cavaleiros recuaram, Ikki escondeu-se atrás de uma coluna de um prédio e Hyoga atrás de uma lata de lixo de metal.

Os dois começaram a atirar também, mas por alguma razão as balas não atingiam o sujeito, quando ele parou de atirar os dois olharam de soslaio e viram que as balas dele tinham acabado e saíram pra encurrala-lo de novo.

─Parado! Você está preso. – disse o loiro se aproximando.

O assassino olhou para os dois e ficou sem reação, olhou pra trás de novo e depois para os dois, parecia receoso pro que ia fazer, suspirou e levantou a mão e de repente Ikki e Hyoga sentiram um cosmo vindo do sujeito aumentando e ele socando a parede e a despedaçando. Ficaram surpresos vendo o sujeito saindo pelo buraco que fez na parede somente com as mãos.

─Mas o quê? – disse Ikki surpreso, assim como Hyoga que estava pasmo com aquilo.

─Ele é um cavaleiro, por isso as balas não o atingiam, anda, vamos atrás dele. – disse o loiro e novamente correram atrás do sujeito.

Eles mal notaram que Naomi tinha chegado ao beco justamente na hora que o assassino quebrou a parede e ouviu Hyoga falar alguma coisa sobre cavaleiro, ficou chocada com aquela cena, mas ela não os seguiu e deu a volta no quarteirão pra junto de seu carro.

Hyoga e Ikki continuaram correndo atrás do sujeito, mas ainda sem usar seus poderes já que o sujeito também evitava usar o dele. Chegaram ao fim daquela rua estreita e viram uma van preta parar de repente em frente à calçada e abrindo a porta pro assassino entrar.

Saiu em alta velocidade, a rua que aquele beco dava era muito movimentada e não podiam seguir a van com a velocidade da luz pois as pessoas iriam notar, pois quando usavam essa velocidade causavam um imenso clarão e cortavam o ar, então não poderiam usar aquela habilidade naquela hora e lugar pois poderiam colocar quem estivesse por perto em perigo, fora que como eles iriam parar a van sem que ninguém notasse?

─MAS QUE DROGA. –disse o Ikki alterado.

─Meu carro está lá na praça não vai dar tempo de segui-los. – disse o loiro irritado também.

Baixaram o cosmo desistindo frustrados, mas quando menos esperavam Naomi aparece de repente em seu carro.

─Entra Alex. – gritou pro loiro.

─Vamos Ikki. – disse o loiro e entraram no carro. Naomi também foi à alta velocidade pra seguir a van preta.

─O assassino está naquela van preta certo? – disse Naomi.

─Sim, como chegou aqui tão rápido Naomi? – disse Hyoga.

─Eu os vi no beco, vi que iam parar nessa rua e voltei pra pegar meu carro. – disse dirigindo feito louca desviando de outros carros.

─Cadê a sirene? – disse o loiro.

─Porta luvas. – disse Naomi.

Hyoga pegou a sirene, ligou e colocou em cima do carro pra mostrar que era a policia e pras pessoas abrirem caminho.

─Presta atenção que eles tão virando. – disse Ikki no banco de trás.

A van preta virou pra uma grande avenida bastante movimentada e Naomi continuou os seguindo.

─Chamou outras viaturas Naomi? – disse o loiro.

─Sim, estão a caminho... O que são eles afinal de contas? – disse Naomi.

─O quê? – disse o loiro ainda olhando pra estrada onde a van batia em alguns carros de proposito pra atrapalha-los.

─Eu vi aquele homem quebrar aquela parede com as mãos e vocês sequer ficaram chocados. – disse Naomi olhando rapidamente para os dois.

Ikki e Hyoga se olharam sem saber como explicar.

─Esquece isso por enquanto Naomi. – disse o loiro.

─Esquece nada, me diz logo o que tá acontecendo Alex. – disse irritada.

─Alex? – disse Ikki olhando pros dois nos bancos da frente.

─Você não deve se envolver nisso Naomi. – disse o loiro ignorando Ikki.

─Acho que é tarde demais pra isso Alex, se prestar mais atenção vai ver que estamos em uma perseguição e sou eu que estou guiando aqui, eu quero explicações. – disse irônica desviando dos carros que a van batia de proposito pra fechar o caminho.

─PRESTA ATENÇÃO. – disse Ikki quando Naomi bate no lado de um dos carros que estava parado no meio do caminho por causa dos acidentes.

─Já vi, já vi... E quem é esse escandaloso Alex? – disse Naomi olhando pelo retrovisor pra Ikki.

─Como assim escandaloso? – disse Ikki irritado.

─Ele é meu amigo, e preste atenção na rua Naomi. – disse Hyoga irritado e carregando a arma com outro cartucho.

─Olha pra onde você tá indo garota, comprou sua carteira por acaso? – disse Ikki irritado.

─Alex manda seu amigo calar a boca. – disse Naomi irritada também.

─Como é que é? – disse Ikki irritado.

─Calem a boca os dois, e já mandei prestar atenção na estrada Naomi. – disse o loiro e começou a atirar nos pneus da van, mas de nada adiantava.

─Mas que droga de pneus são esses Alex? – disse Naomi irritada.

─São blindados. – disse o loiro.

─Porque essa doida fica te chamando de Alex, Hyoga? – disse Ikki.

─Eu o chamo como eu bem entender seu idiota. – disse Naomi irritada virando-se rapidamente pra Ikki.

─Eu vou botar fogo nessa garota Hyoga. – disse Ikki mais alterado ainda.

Hyoga ignorou os dois e atirou mais uma vez, mas de nada adiantava, parou antes que macucasse alguém.

Essa perseguição continuou por bastante tempo em várias ruas e em ziguezague até a van virar de novo e acabou entrando numa rua que levava pra ponte Rainbown Bridge. Agora estavam em uma grande via com vários carros.

Quando menos esperam o assassino começa a atirar neles também.

─ABAIXEM. – o loiro gritou e todos abaixaram, fazendo Naomi quase perder o controle do carro, mas conseguiu dirigir espiando a estrada rapidamente.

O assassino conseguiu atirar no vidro do carro de Naomi que quebrou e jogou estilhaços. Parou os tiros de repente e o loiro volta a atirar neles.

─Assim não dá... Temos que partir pra uma ofensiva maior. – disse Ikki.

─E o que você sugere gênio? – disse Naomi sarcástica.

─Acho que eu consigo derreter os pneus deles Hyoga. – disse Ikki ignorando Naomi.

─Derreter? – disse Naomi confusa.

─Ikki. – disse o loiro em tom de aviso pro leonino não falar demais por estarem na presença de Naomi.

─Ela já viu mesmo qual o problema? – disse Ikki irritado olhando pra garota.

─Do que vocês tão falando aí heim? – disse Naomi confusa.

Hyoga suspirou, não adiantava mesmo esconder mais nada dela.

─Não é uma boa ideia Ikki, tem muitos civis aqui, pode acabar machucando alguém. – disse o loiro.

─Então congela a estrada pra eles derraparem. – disse Ikki.

─Congelar? Do que vocês estão falando? Respondam. – disse Naomi de novo.

─Não posso fazer isso, isso faria os outros carros derraparem também e poderia causar em engavetamento. – disse o loiro ignorando a garota.

─Então o que faremos? Não podemos continuar assim. – disse Ikki.

─Já sei, vou emparelhar e você atira Alex. – disse Naomi acelerando e alcançando a van.

─Não Naomi, assim vamos ficar vulneráveis. – disse o loiro de repente, mas já era tarde e ela emparelhou e o assassino já mirava pela janela do motorista para o carro de Naomi ao lado e começa a atirar de novo neles e atravessando a lataria do carro.

Hyoga começou a atirar também no assassino que imediatamente adentrou o tronco de volta pro carro de novo, mas ele levantou os vidros rapidamente que também eram a prova de balas.

Naomi percebe a besteira que fez e volta pra trás da van.

─дерьмо. – disse o loiro alterado xingando em russo e encostando-se ao banco e fechando os olhos numa expressão sofrida.

─O que foi Alex? – disse Naomi.

O loiro nada disse, levou sua mão no lado direito do abdômen e pressionou.

─O que você tem Hyoga? – disse Ikki preocupado.

─Vocês estão bem? – disse o loiro finalmente.

─Sim. – disse Naomi olhando preocupada pro loiro.

─Eu também, mas o que houve com você? – disse Ikki.

─O desgraçado me acertou. – disse tirando a mão e mostrando um ferimento de bala e o sangue já saia abundantemente.

─чертов. – disse o aquariano irritado e se inclinou de novo e começou a atirar no vidro da van, mas de nada adiantava, parou de repente e se encostou no banco de novo com dor.

─Calma Hyoga... E olha o que você fez sua doida. – disse Ikki olhando irritado pra Naomi ─ E porque você tá com o cosmo baixo Hyoga, seu idiota? – disse Ikki irritado com o loiro também e preocupado ao mesmo tempo.

─Baixei àquela hora no beco, e você também tá com o cosmo baixo seu imbecil. – disse o loiro irritado também.

─Ah, é mesmo. – disse e aumentou o cosmo de repente.

─Do que vocês estão falando? O que é cosmo? – disse Naomi confusa.

─Presta atenção na rua garota. – disse Ikki vendo Naomi quase batendo em outro carro de novo.

─Ai, não grita comigo seu idiota. – disse Naomi emburrada.

─Aff. Você vai ficar bem Hyoga? – disse Ikki.

─Vou. – disse e começou a aumentar o cosmo e congelar o ferimento sem se importar se Naomi pudesse ver.

Mal começou a congelar e o assassino começa a atirar de novo neles, mas eles novamente se abaixam.

─Esse desgraçado não vai parar de atirar, temos que fazer alguma coisa. – disse Ikki levantando de novo quando Naomi saca sua arma também e começa a atirar na van.

─Mas o quê? Que diabos você tá fazendo aí Alex? – disse Naomi parando de atirar e olhando assustada pro loiro congelando o ferimento.

O loiro ignorou e continuou congelando o ferimento superficialmente apenas pra parar a hemorragia.

─Ficou doido Hyoga? Você pode prejudicar mais ainda seu ferimento se congela-lo. – disse Ikki.

─Calem a boca droga, vocês estão me desconcentrando. – disse o loiro irritado.

Congelou o ferimento e suspirou com dor.

─Mas que merda, merda. – disse Hyoga irritado e aumentando o cosmo de novo em volta.

─Calma Hyoga. – disse Ikki nunca tinha visto Hyoga irritado daquele jeito.

─Calma nada, isso tá doendo pra caramba. – disse irritado e ainda aumentando o cosmo.

─Por que ficou frio de repente? – disse Naomi.

─O que você tá fazendo Hyoga? – disse Ikki.

─Vou acabar logo com isso. – disse o loiro e se ergueu mais no banco concentrando energia nas mãos e jogando de repente nos pneus da van, congelando os pneus e fazendo aparecer uma densa camada de gelo neles e fazendo a van derrapar e capotar na frente deles de repente e deslizando até parar no meio da ponte.

Naomi freou de bruscamente antes de bater no carro capotado.

─Mas o que foi que aconteceu? – disse Naomi chocada.

─Avisa primeiro antes de fazer uma loucura dessas, droga... – disse Ikki olhando irritado pro aquariano. ─E se era pra fazer isso eu podia ter feito também pato idiota.

─Cala boca. Você poria fogo na estrada e acabaria prejudicando os outros carros. – disse o loiro ignorando Ikki e abrindo a porta com a arma em punho.

─Hunf. O que vai fazer agora? – disse Ikki saindo como o loiro.

Naomi saiu também e esperou o sinal do loiro, engoliu o seco nervosa, era a primeira vez que aquilo acontecia com ela, fora que estava assustada com tudo aquilo de estranho que ela estava vendo.

─Vamos esperar, se eles são mesmo cavaleiros, então isso não deve ter sido nada pra eles. – disse com a porta do carro aberta a sua frente caso precisasse de proteção, respirava pesadamente por causa da dor.

Nem tinham mais carros próximos, os da frente já tinham ido embora acelerados e os de trás recuavam por causa do tiroteio que presenciaram.

Eles esperavam os dois saírem do carro capotado e não demorou muito eles veem a porta do assassino sendo atirada pra longe e ele saindo de lá sem nenhuma lesão a uma velocidade impressionante e largando o motorista na van, eles começaram a atirar imediatamente mas do nada viram o sujeito se jogando da ponte rapidamente.

─Mas que droga foi isso? – disse Naomi chocada.

Os três correram pra beirada da ponte e não viram mais o homem.

─O cosmo dele sumiu. – disse Ikki.

─Pra onde ele foi? – disse Naomi.

Ikki e Hyoga se entreolharam, não havia duvidas que aquele sujeito tinha força e velocidade de um cavaleiro.

─Não é possível segui-lo agora que o cosmo dele desapareceu. – disse o loiro.

─O que faremos agora? – disse Ikki.

─Ao que parece ele não se preocupou em usar suas habilidades na nossa frente, e ele nos viu usando as nossas também, temos que ficar em alerta agora, talvez tenham mais cavaleiros assim dispersos, mas por hora não podemos fazer mais nada. – disse o loiro.

Naomi volta pra van capotada e vê como o motorista está. Entra um pouco na van e vê que ele estava desmaiado e ferido no volante do carro.

Hyoga vai pra perto da van de novo junto com Ikki que descongela os pneus com uma chama acesa em suas mãos antes que alguém mais visse aquilo.

Naomi olhava pra aquilo pasma.

─Mas o que é isso? Vocês definitivamente não são humanos normais. – disse Naomi.

─Esquece isso por enquanto Naomi. E como ele está? – disse o loiro.

─Desmaiado, mas vai sobreviver. – disse Naomi.

─Ótimo. Agora ligue pras viaturas virem pra cá. – disse o loiro se retirando.

─Aonde você vai? – disse Naomi preocupada.

─Não posso ficar aqui, não com esse ferimento assim. – disse se apoiando no carro de Naomi com dor.

─Você tem que ir pra um hospital. – disse a garota.

─É mesmo? E como vou explicar esse ferimento congelado? – disse irritado e sarcástico.

─Descongela então. – disse Ikki se aproximando dele.

─Não posso, senão a hemorragia volta.

─Então cura isso logo, eu vi você curando o Shun daquela vez. – disse Ikki.

─Já falei que não dá, tenho que tirar a bala primeiro, droga. – disse irritado.

─A culpa é dessa garota doida. – disse Ikki olhando pra Naomi que ouvia aquela conversa sem entender nada.

─Culpa minha? Como ousa falar assim comigo seu idiota? – disse Naomi se aproximando de Ikki irritada.

Os dois ficaram se encarando irritados um com o outro.

─Hyoga eu vou incendiar essa garota, tô só avisando. – Ikki disse levantando a mão em com só um estalar de dedos podia colocar fogo no que quisesse.

─Tá pensando que eu tenho medo desse tipo de aberração seu idiota? E você vai deixar ele falar assim comigo Alex? – disse Naomi olhando pro loiro.

─QUIETOS DROGA. – disse o loiro impaciente com os dois.

Os dois calaram-se de imediato.

─Olha Naomi, diz pros policiais que eu continuei seguindo o assassino e você ficou pra cuidar desse outro, eu vou cuidar desse ferimento agora. – disse o loiro aumentando o cosmo planejando sair dali pelo menos na velocidade do som, já que assim poucas pessoas notariam.

─Mas como vou explicar tudo isso? – disse Naomi olhando em volta.

─Sei lá, inventa. – disse o loiro já impaciente.

─Hospital primeiro Hyoga. – disse Ikki.

─Já falei que não. – disse irritado.

─Pra onde você vai então? – disse Ikki.

─Pra casa. – disse congelando o ferimento que já começava a descongelar.

─Eu vou com você. – disse Ikki.

─Certo, certo, vou precisar de ajuda mesmo. – disse o loiro.

─Mas e eu? – disse Naomi.

─Eu ligo pra você assim que eu puder Naomi, acho que você pode cuidar de tudo por enquanto não é?

─Acho que sim, mas promete que você vai ligar mesmo Alex? – disse preocupada, afinal foi por causa dela que o loiro estava ferido.

─Tá, tá. Vamos Ikki. – disse o loiro.

Antes de sumirem de vista Naomi chama de novo.

─Alex.

─O quê?

─Vou querer explicações de tudo isso depois viu. – disse autoritária.

O loiro já com uma dor insuportável a olhou sério por um tempo.

─Ok. – disse e se retirou com Ikki.

Assim que saíram várias viaturas chegaram e o rádio de Naomi toca.

...

Ikki foi pra casa do loiro junto com ele, cruzaram a cidade sem serem notados, quando chegou o loiro abriu a porta rapidamente e sentou-se no sofá.

─Mas que droga. – disse irritado, não podia ir a um hospital, não com aquele ferimento congelado, estava com uma dor imensa.

─Nunca pensei que levar um tiro doía tanto assim, parece a mesma dor de levar uma agulhar escarlate do Millo. Acho que eu tô mole mesmo. – resmungou em meio a dor.

─Quem mandou você congelar isso? Agora não pode ir a um hospital. E você tá muito mole mesmo heim, eu me lembro que você já passou por coisas piores. – disse Ikki aborrecido.

─Mas em todas essas vezes o meu cosmo estava alto e amenizava as dores, mas dessa vez não. E eu não posso descongelar isso ainda, senão a hemorragia volta, além do mais os paramédicos vão se perguntar como eu fiquei por tanto tempo com essa hemorragia e não perdi tanto sangue, e nós já chamamos atenção demais por hoje, provavelmente vamos receber uma bela duma chamada do santuario. – disse com a voz fraca.

─Mas como vai fazer então? Não pode ficar com o sangue congelado assim. – disse Ikki preocupado.

─Tem que tirar a bala primeiro, pra que eu possa curar depois. – disse tentando olhar o ferimento em seu abdômen.

─TIRAR? – disse surpreso.

─Sim, preciso que você faça isso por mim Ikki... Por que acha que eu quis que você viesse junto? – disse agonizando.

─Mas... Não... eu não posso, é melhor leva-lo a um hospital. – disse temeroso.

─E dizer o que? Que eu fui atingido faz quase uma hora e não morri de hemorragia? Daqui a pouco vai aparecer nas revistas medicas o incrível caso do ferimento congelado e relacionar com aquela van que estranhamente derrapou e capotou numa via limpa, não seja tão idiota. – disse irritado.

─Você parece mais doce ainda quando está sentindo dor. – disse Ikki aborrecido também.

─Vai logo pegar uma faca pra tirar isso, não posso curar com essa coisa dentro de mim, você não tem ideia do quanto essa droga tá doendo, vai enquanto eu tô consciente pra poder curar. Vai rápido Ikki, por favor. – disse irritado e se contorcendo.

─Tá bom, tá bom, mas se você pensa que não vai doer ainda mais tá muito enganado. – disse Ikki resmungando.

Ikki foi pegar uma faca fina, uma bacia de agua e um pano pra limpar o ferimento, voltou pra perto do loiro.

─Esteriliza isso aí. – avisou o loiro abrindo os olhos devagar.

─Eu sei, eu sei, mas tira essa camisa e deita aí primeiro. – disse e concentrou seu cosmo de fogo na mão e queimou a ponta da faca pra esterilizar.

Hyoga tirou o paletó e o suspensório pra arma com uma expressão sofrida e deitou colocando a camisa de sangue embaixo de si.

─Pronto? – disse Ikki.

─Espera eu descongelar agora. – disse Hyoga e colocou uma das mãos no ferimento todo sujo de sangue.

Suspirou e começou a concentrar o cosmo na outra mão, estava tenso, teria que ser rápido, que assim que descongelasse a hemorragia voltaria.

─Espera, espera. – disse Ikki de repente.

─O que foi? – disse o loiro irritado.

─Tem certeza que não vai ficar inconsciente depois que eu tirar a bala? Tem certeza que vai poder curar? Não quero que você desmaie aí com essa hemorragia.

─Claro que eu tenho, já senti dores piores, agora deixa de papo e fica quieto pra eu concentrar o cosmo. – disse irritado.

─Tá bom, esquece. – disse engolindo o seco, era horrível ver Hyoga sentindo dor daquele jeito e não poder fazer nada.

O loiro respirou fundo e começou a concentrar o cosmo de novo na mão pra poder curar depois que Ikki tirasse a bala, já o ferimento descongelaria devagar com ele esquentando seu próprio corpo aos poucos.

─Espera. – disse Ikki de novo.

─O que é agora droga? – disse olhando irritado pro leonino.

─Oh simpatia. – disse aborrecido. ─Quero saber onde tem um kit de primeiros socorros por aqui.

─Tem um na cozinha em cima da geladeira. – disse o loiro se contorcendo de dor.

Ikki procurou e trouxe o kit de primeiros socorros antes do loiro descongelar o ferimento e voltou pra perto dele. Viu a agua misturada com sangue do ferimento do loiro descongelando em cima do paletó aos poucos, enquanto ele tentava concentrar uma bolha de uma agua diferente na mão direita.

Assim que o ferimento descongelou por completo o sangue voltou a sair abundantemente.

─Agora Ikki. – disse Hyoga.

Ikki rapidamente pegou a faca e adentrou o ferimento a procura da bala dentro do loiro.

─Ah droga, isso tá muito feio. – disse Ikki.

Hyoga tentava ao máximo reprimir seus gemidos de dor.

─Ahh. An-anda logo Ikki. – disse sofrendo.

─Tá difícil o ferimento é profundo. – disse mexendo a faca dentro do ferimento e tentando segurar o loiro ao mesmo tempo.

─Rápido. – gritou de dor.

Ikki finalmente acha a bala e a tira rapidamente e joga na bacia.

─Pronto Hyoga.

Hyoga suava muito e respirava ofegante, colocou a mão esquerda no ferimento que não parava de sangrar e começou a curar, mas estava bem lento, pois ele já estava muito fraco, e a dor o estava fazendo perder os sentidos aos poucos.

Ikki olhava apreensivo pra ele.

O loiro conseguiu conter a hemorragia, mas não conseguiu cicatrizar o ferimento, não aguentou mais de dor e desmaiou.

─Hyoga, Hyoga. – gritou Ikki antes de ver o loiro perder os sentidos de vez.

Ikki limpou todo o ferimento e colocou uma atadura em volta da cintura do loiro pra que não voltasse a sangrar, embora o loiro já tivesse contido a hemorragia. Limpou o rosto do loiro, que estava suado e parecia cansado e abatido, o deixou lá adormecido e foi limpar aquela bagunça, se alguém chegasse naquela hora iria pensar que alguém morreu ali.

Estava na pia da cozinha lavando o pano que limpou o ferimento do loiro e a camisa dele quando ouviu o telefone residencial do loiro tocando na sala.

Foi pra lá e o loiro nem se mexeu, realmente estava desmaiado. Supôs que pudesse ser aquela detetive irritante, mas pensou melhor e avaliou que ela normalmente iria ligar pro celular do loiro ao invés do residencial, e não achava certo atender o telefone dos outros, então deixou tocar até a pessoa desistir.

─_Oi Hyoga, não está em casa mesmo? Eu vou demorar no trabalho e vou chegar um pouco mais tarde, não liguei pro seu celular porque não sei se ainda está trabalhando e eu não quero atrapalha-lo... Bom trabalho pra você meu amor. Tchau. _– disse Eire como recado na secretaria eletrônica.

Ikki estranhou aquela ligação, e ficou pensando de onde conhecia aquela voz. Foi ai que se lembrou, era aquela garota do orfanato, Eire, aparentemente ela já tinha voltado sabe-se lá de onde e agora estava morando com o loiro. Olhou irritado pro aquariano no sofá chateado com aquilo e não podia negar que estava com ciúmes.

Terminou a limpeza e sentou-se na poltrona e ficou olhando pro loiro, respirou fundo e encostou-se ao sofá, fechou os olhos cansado, sequer chegou a conversar com o loiro sobre aquele beijo, e do nada tudo aquilo aconteceu, ficou pensando em como aquele homem que perseguiram podia ter poderes de cavaleiro, percebeu ainda que ele tinha um cosmo bastante familiar.

─Quem será ele? – ficou pensativo.

Suspirou, olhou pro loiro de novo, ferido e desmaiado, balançou a cabeça em desaprovação, era um teimoso mesmo, preferiu passar por tudo aquilo a ir pra um hospital, mas pensando bem e até que o russo tinha razão, se ele fosse poderia chamar muita atenção e eles já tinham causado muito alvoroço pra um dia só.

Olhou em volta, não tinha prestado tanta atenção na casa do loiro quando foi visita-lo, olhou pro canto da sala na parte mais escura e avistou um móvel estranho, ficou curioso e foi lá ver.

─Um piano? – olhou surpreso acendendo o abajur de pé alto perto de um piano preto de cauda num canto isolado na sala.

Passou a mão pelas teclas e sentou no banco acolchoado e ficou ali parado olhando pra folha aberta com partituras no apoio do piano, sorriu, entendia um pouco de musica e lembrava que aquela era a melodia preferia do loiro, olhou pro sofá que estava com o aquariano deitado lá, mas não dava pra ver, pois estava virado pra ele, olhou de novo pro piano lembrando.

**Flashback**

Era tarde da noite, não conseguia dormir, estava inquieto com a última noticia.

─Como assim aquele pato idiota vai embora amanhã? Ele poderia estudar em qualquer universidade do Japão, mas não, ele quis ir pra longe, longe de todos, longe de mim... Tá certo que eu vivo atormentando ele, mas isso não é motivo pra se afastar de mim... O que vou fazer aqui sem ele? Não terei mais motivos pra ficar aqui, nem mesmo Shun poderia me prender em um lugar que ele não estivesse.

Levantei-me, não ia mesmo conseguir dormir desse jeito, então resolvi fazer uma caminhada pela mansão pra ver se o sono vinha... Continuei pensando naquele pato idiota, droga... Foi quando ouvi aquela melodia.

O som era baixo, a mansão da Saori é terminantemente um exagero, logo tudo ficava muito distante... Acho que o dono da melodia que tocava foi pra mais longe dos dormitórios pra não incomodar ninguém, mas eu já tinha me interessado por quem seria que tocava algo tão melodioso e melancólico, era triste, mas não deixava de ser lindo.

Acho que é em algum lugar perto da sala de estar, acertei. Aproximei-me da sala iluminada apenas pela claridade da lua, as janelas eram grandes, por isso era possível ver tudo na sala claramente, foi aí que vi o vulto de alguém, tocava um piano no canto da grande sala, e parecia totalmente imerso na musica. E que surpresa... Parecia perseguição, o dono dos meus pensamentos no momento estava agora na minha frente totalmente distraído com seu ato que mal percebeu minha entrada no local.

Foi aí que percebi que aquela sala parecia mais fria do que o restante da mansão, porque ele tinha que esfriar todo lugar por onde passava? Mesmo com a neve caindo lá fora o idiota ainda estava com calor, e eu aqui todo encapotado e ainda com o maior frio... Deve ser por isso que ele estava acordado, não conseguia dormir por causa disso.

Hyoga... Estava mais lindo do que de costume, como o desgraçado podia parecer cada dia mais lindo?

Usava uma calça moletom folgada e branca, estava de meias e uma camiseta azul clara. Seus cabelos loiros estavam bagunçados, sinal de que tinha levantado da cama há pouco tempo, estava de olhos fechados e tocava inconsciente de que eu estava lá, tinha um semblante sereno.

O luar refletia em sua pele clara e o fazia parecer um tanto fantasmagórico, mas ainda assim lindo, lhe dava um ar de mistério.

A melodia era muito triste, não conhecia o autor dela, talvez tenha sido ele próprio, parecia feita propriamente pra ele, onde foi que esse pinguim aprendeu a tocar tão bem? Alias nem sabia que ele tocava.

Nem sei por quanto tempo fiquei ali o admirando.

E nem percebi que estava me aproximando tanto, minhas pernas simplesmente se mexiam, parecia que esse pato era alguma espécie de imã que me puxava pra perto, e foi assim que os meus planos de permanecer oculto foram por agua a baixo.

Ele percebeu minha presença e parou de tocar de imediato, droga, porque parou? Eu estava admirando a paisagem, parecia um lindo quadro que emitia som... Eu sei, é ridículo, mas ainda assim não queria que parasse.

Ele me notou, mas não dirigiu o olhar pra mim. Permanecia de olhos fechados com as mãos apoiadas nas teclas do piano. Eu fiquei inerte, o que poderia dizer-lhe? Que estava o espionando?

─O que você quer Ikki?

Ele direcionou sua atenção pra mim e eu pude ver seus lindos olhos azuis claros, fiquei sem reação de imediato, como um simples olhar desse garoto pode me afetar tanto? Mas peraí... O que aconteceu com o 'frango'? Normalmente ele me trata assim, mas quando me chama pelo nome é porque não está pra conversa. Acho que interrompi um momento só dele, de reflexão, agora percebi que ele tinha um tom de voz um pouco irritado.

─Você estava fazendo barulho. O que queria? Dá pra ouvir essa barulheira do meu quarto. Devia aprender a tocar melhor ou parar de tocar de vez.

Menti, mas o que eu poderia dizer? Não podia dizer que estava o admirando há tempos, além do mais, atormentar a vida desse loiro é a única maneira de me manter perto dele.

─Desculpe... – ele olhou pra mãos pousadas nas teclas, parecia triste.

Tá bom, ele estava estranho, ceder as minhas provocações não era próprio dele, normalmente ele me responde de forma fria e sarcástica. Arrependi-me do que eu disse e tentei me corrigir, admito que não queria vê-lo triste.

─Bom. Er... Eu só estava brincando seu idiota... Alias não sabia que tocava. Onde aprendeu?

Ele me olhou surpreso, e não o recrimino, eu não sou de falar tão amigavelmente assim, ainda mais com ele, sempre estávamos em pé de guerra e dificilmente tínhamos uma conversa civilizada, como a que eu estava iniciando agora.

─Aprendi com minha mãe.

─Ela tocava? – dã, claro que ela tocava Ikki seu idiota.

─Sim.

─Essa melodia, foi você que compôs?

─Não, foi ela. – disse olhando pra próprias mãos.

Seus olhos marejaram quando falou da mãe, aparentemente a morte dela ainda o afetava muito. Ele virou o rosto pro outro lado quando falou isso, provavelmente não queria parecer um fraco, ainda mais diante de mim que não perco a oportunidade de aborrecê-lo.

Além do mais ele estava lindo daquele jeito, parecia muito fofo. Quê? Mas que droga Ikki, seu viado, para de perder a cabeça assim, ele não sente absolutamente nada por você.

Mas ele realmente estava fofo, olhava pras mão de novo, parecia mais triste ainda.

Apesar de ter passado por duras batalhas e ter amadurecido bastante ele ainda era um garoto, um garoto de 14 anos que amadureceu precocemente, mas não deixava de ser um garoto, assim como todos nós. Ele queria parecer forte, e eu o entendo, pois também me comporto assim, principalmente porque tenho que me manter firme para ser apoio do meu irmão.

─É uma musica muito bonita. – falei... Porque eu disse isso? Droga_._

─Obrigado. – esboçou um leve e lindo sorriso, mas sem olhar pra mim.

Fiquei em silencio por um tempo e ele também, nenhum de nós era muito de conversa mesmo.

─É sério essa historia de ir embora? – perguntei meio receoso.

─Sim.

─Só sabe falar sim ou não? Parece um robô. – disse me irritando.

Ele olhou pra mim impassível como sempre.

─E o que quer que eu diga Ikki? – disse com aquela voz fria dele.

Mas que droga, não consigo pensar direito com ele olhando desse jeito pra mim.

─Porque vai embora pra tão longe? – disse de repente desviando o olhar do dele.

─É preciso. – disse e olhou pra próprias mãos de novo.

─Como assim é preciso? Eu não entendo, por que vai embora? Por que vai se afastar de nós? – disse um pouco alterado.

─Me afastar de vocês? Você se preocupa se eu vou embora Ikki? – ele disse me olhando de novo.

─E-eu, não, eu só... só estou perguntando, só isso. – disse envergonhado.

─Então porque pergunta?

─Já falei, tô só perguntando seu idiota. – disse irritado e envergonhado.

O loiro suspirou e levantou.

─Aonde você vai? – disse irritado.

─Pra cama.

─Por quê?

─Porque você está me aborrecendo. – disse simplesmente.

─Ora seu... Vai então, não ligo. – disse irritado virando de costas e cruzando os braços.

─Você queria minha companhia Ikki? – o loiro percebe e ainda parado pergunta.

─Não seu idiota, porque eu iria querer a companhia de alguém tão irritante quanto você? -disse irritado.

─O que você tem? – disse com a voz calmíssima.

─Porque eu teria alguma coisa seu imbecil?

─Você está estranho e vermelho.

─Não tenho nada pato idiota.

─Porque você gosta tanto de me ofender? – ele perguntou colocando as mãos nos bolsos ainda tranquilo.

─Eu digo o que eu quero e quando quero seu pato idiota. – eu disse mais vermelho ainda.

O loiro suspirou e foi saindo.

Droga, porque eu sempre sou assim com ele, sou mesmo muito grosseiro e infantil por agir assim.

─Espera... Desculpa. – disse sem olha-lo.

─O quê?

─Eu pedi desculpas.

─Isso eu ouvi... Quero saber por quê.

─Mas que droga, porque você sempre tem que ter uma explicação pra tudo?

─Não sei... Sou assim mesmo... Isso te aborrece?

─Sim, poderia simplesmente ignorar o que eu digo e não ir pra longe de mim? Quer dizer... Bom, er... – me enrolei de novo.

─Não ir pra longe? Fala de eu não ir embora agora ou não viajar?

─Os dois imbecil, quero você sempre por perto. – disse extremamente vermelho.

─Hã?

─Tá bom pato você venceu, quer que eu diga não é mesmo? Eu vou sentir sua falta pato, muita falta. – disse ainda de costas.

─Vai sentir minha falta? – disse o loiro surpreso.

─E-eu... sim, eu vou. – disse baixando a cabeça.

─Porque está me dizendo isso agora?

─Não sei, eu só... – suspirou. ─Só não quero que você vá. – disse triste olhando pra neve pela janela caindo lá fora.

─Quer conversar?

─Não... Não quero conversar, não quero falar nada... Eu só quero sua companhia, só isso... Entende? – disse isso e me virei pra observa-lo.

Ele sorriu e voltou a sentar e sequer me olhou de novo.

Começou a tocar, uma melodia diferente, triste, mas muito linda, e seguiu pra outra e mais outra, sempre o mesmo tom calmo, típico dele, suave e tão belo quanto podia ser.

Ele era pálido como a neve, calmo, de aparência angelical, lindo. Aquela imagem ficou presa em minha mente desde então, e como poderia esquecer aquele quadro lindo que emitia som? Não sei como, mas me apaixonei ainda mais por ele, só com aquele gesto, e quem não se apaixonaria? Ele é perfeito, Shun tinha mesmo razão, ele era um anjo, um anjo de gelo.

Nunca mais saiu da minha cabeça que ele estava tocado pra mim, só pra mim.

Ficamos boa parte da noite ali, sem dizer nada, eu o ouvia tocar e vez ou outra eu o olhava tão lindo de olhos fechados e outras vezes mirando a neve que caia lá fora.

Quando o cansaço o venceu ele simplesmente levantou e me mirou sentado perto da porta de vidro fechada, eu o olhei também, ficamos assim por um tempo, eu nunca soube o que aquele olhar dele queria dizer, ele sorriu e enfim se despediu.

─Boa noite Ikki. – disse sorrindo e se retirou.

Meu peito doeu ao vê-lo ir embora, no dia seguinte ele iria partir pra longe de todos nós, pra longe de mim, ele sumiu de vista e eu não consegui segurar as lagrimas, baixei a cabeça e me encolhi ali, não pelo frio, mas pela tristeza, alguma coisa me dizia que seria a ultima vez que eu o veria, queria correr até ele, abraça-lo, pedir que ficasse, mas não pude fazer isso, por quê? Porque eu sou um covarde.

Eu o amo, amo tanto, nem sabia que gostava tanto assim daquele garoto. Lembrei-me de Shun, percebi que ele estava há dias melancólico e sem comer direito, desde que Hyoga disse que iria embora, e até o entendo, ele o ama também, e eu nunca poderia competir com meu irmão, nunca poderia ter aquele aquariano pra mim, Shun sempre vem primeiro, e eu vejo que meu irmão sofre, tenho que consola-lo amanha quando Hyoga finalmente sair de nossas vidas.

Mas eu também tenho meus sentimentos ora, também sinto dor, também sinto amor, também estou triste. Não quero perde-lo, mas não posso fazer nada pra evitar.

Acho que não vou ter coragem de dizer-lhe adeus amanhã, se agora um "boa noite" me dói tanto, imagine um "adeus" amanhã.

E foi o que aconteceu, no dia seguinte não consegui dizer adeus a ele, todos foram pro aeroporto despedir-se, até mesmo Shun, mas eu não consegui, acho que realmente o Shun é mais forte do que eu, então eu fui pra bem longe, longe de todos, pra poder sofrer em paz, sem ter que explicar o porquê disso.

Fui pra tão longe quanto podia, nem lembro mais onde fui parar, só sei que era um lugar inóspito, longe de tudo e todos, e gritei, gritei a plenos pulmões que o amava em meio a lagrimas, que queria tê-lo em meus braços, mas ele não estava ali pra ouvir.

Perdi Esmeralda, e agora estou perdendo Hyoga, mas que droga, eu nunca terei ninguém, não mereço, pois sou fraco, nunca teria coragem pra me declarar já sabendo que eu serei rejeitado, pois Hyoga nunca me notaria, e nem teria porque notar, de todos o único que sempre o destrata sou eu, então ele deve pensar que eu o odeio. Mas é o contrario, eu o amo, amo muito, só não sei demostrar.

Quando cansei, parei pra pensar melhor, talvez fosse minha ultima chance de vê-lo, de me despedir, me arrependi amargamente de ter ido pra tão longe, então corri de volta, quem sabe eu ainda pudesse vê-lo uma ultima vez.

Quando cheguei era tarde demais, ele já tinha partido. Subi pra ver como meu irmão estava, minha surpresa foi vê-lo jogado no chão do banheiro vomitando, estava bêbado e abatido, ele sofria, e muito. Fui ampara-lo, ele precisava mais de ajuda do que eu, o acolhi em meus braços entendendo sua dor, afinal eu também a sentia, ele ficou boa parte da noite chorando, e em alguns momentos eu chorei com ele, silencioso, abatido também.

Agora não tínhamos mais Hyoga, foi como se ele tivesse morrido e nunca mais pudéssemos vê-lo. Eu sentia um vazio imenso dentro de mim, mas eu tinha meu irmão e ele a mim, então me convenci que enquanto tivéssemos um ao outro ainda poderíamos seguir em frente.

Nunca imaginei que aquele seria só o começo de tanto sofrimento.

**Fim do Flashback**

Ikki ficou um bom tempo ali só olhando pras teclas do piano.

Depois de um tempo voltou pra perto do loiro, percebeu que a respiração dele estava mais calma e regular, e a expressão dele estava mais tranquila, apesar do cosmo dele ainda estar fraco.

─Idiota, não tem ideia do quanto nos fez sofrer. – disse olhando pro russo.

Observou o corpo dele, aquela pele clara, o corpo esbelto, não muito musculoso, mas parecia um tanto mais magro, estava se alimentando mal com certeza, mesmo depois da bronca que deu nele.

Aproximou-se mais. Passou a mão por aquele peito, pelo abdômen definido, sentindo as divisões, o loiro tinha a pele fria mesmo estando com calor, era tão branco, tão suave, macio.

Sequer tinham conversado direito, tudo tinha acontecido tão rápido, e agora tinha o loiro ferido ali, consequência do trabalho perigoso dele, mas estava feliz que nada de pior tivesse acontecido aquele dia, não sabia o que faria se alguma coisa mais grave acontecesse com aquele rapaz russo.

Hyoga parecia dormir tranquilamente, chegou mais perto do rosto dele pra sentir o cheiro natural do loiro, aqueles lábios pequenos e rosados pareciam convidativos, lembrou-se que quando beijou o loiro pode sentir o quanto eles eram doces e macios, mas foi quando o loiro se exaltou e o expulsou, porém não se arrependia de tê-lo beijado, finalmente pode sentir o gosto de Hyoga, mas o pior de tudo foi à rejeição.

E agora Hyoga estava ali, inconsciente e ferido, fraco e indefeso, e tão próximo, se aproximou mais, segurou a nuca do loiro e o ergueu levemente, e finalmente tocou seus lábios nos dele, agora o loiro não podia sentir nada então ele aproveitou pra tomar aquela boca sem nenhum ressentimento, aqueles lábios eram gelados, mas ainda assim era bom de sentir.

Ficou ali beijando o loiro sem se importar com o tempo até sentir que Hyoga ficou com a respiração ofegante, mas não estava acordando, ainda estava todo mole, separou-se dele e viu que aquele beijo o estava sufocando, e o loiro só não tinha despertado ainda porque estava desmaiado e não dormindo.

Ficou um tempo observando o russo que mesmo desacordado ainda estava ofegante, até aos poucos conseguir regularizar a respiração.

Ele era lindo, começou a tocar o corpo dele de novo, pensou no que Shun faria se o visse ali tocando seu tão amado cisne, provavelmente daria briga, mas não pensaria nisso agora, tinha o loiro em seus braços e iria aproveitar a oportunidade, quem sabe quando teria uma chance daquelas de novo.

Desceu as mãos até o cós da calça do loiro, foi abrindo o cinto dele bem devagar, ainda tinha o distintivo ali, o tirou e livrou o russo do cinto de uma vez.

Aproximou-se do peito dele pra sentir o cheiro daquela pele enquanto suas mãos ainda acariciavam aquele corpo, beijou a pele dele várias vezes. Voltou pra calça dele e foi abrindo o botão e o zíper lentamente, quem sabe conseguisse toca-lo enquanto o russo não acordava.

Abriu as calças do russo e viu que ele usava uma boxer branca, acariciou a cintura dele e ia adentrar sua mão quando sente o corpo do russo se mexer e as mãos geladas do loiro segura-lo de repente.

Ficou assustado e olhou pra cima para avistar o rosto do aquariano e o viu com os olhos abertos e o olhava com uma expressão irritada.

─O que pensa que está fazendo? – disse Hyoga com a voz fria de sempre.

─E-er, bom... – rapidamente parou o que estava fazendo e se afastou.

Hyoga começou a tentar levantar o tronco mesmo com a dor que sentia.

Suspirou assim que conseguiu se colocar sentado, colocou a mão na cabeça como quem acorda de ressaca.

Ikki não sabia nem o que dizer.

─Pato... Eu só... Só estava... er... – ser pego numa situação constrangedora daquelas e ainda por cima receber aquele olhar censurado do loiro era horrível, fazer o que se já estava mais do que obvio o que ele ia fazer.

─Me tocando. – disse simplesmente e ignorando o constrangimento de Ikki, colocou a mão no ferimento pra verificar como estava.

─É que você... Você estava aí, então eu... Não sei, eu só... Só estava. – gaguejava não conseguia pensar em nenhuma desculpa convincente.

─Nunca mais me toque assim entendeu. – disse com a voz autoritária.

─De-desculpe. – disse Ikki todo vermelho.

─Há quanto tempo estou desacordado? – perguntou colocando a mão na cabeça e olhando em volta tentando lembrar-se do que tinha acontecido.

─Mais ou menos uma hora. – disse Ikki ainda vermelho.

─Hm. – olhou pro ferimento e começou a tentar desenrolar a atadura da cintura. Ikki viu e instintivamente foi tentar ajuda-lo.

─O que eu acabei de falar? – disse Hyoga irritado.

─Só quero ajudar.

─Como fazia agora a pouco?

─Aquilo foi só...

─Esquece Ikki, não quero falar sobre nada disse agora. – disse suspirando e fechando a calça.

─Deixa eu te ajudar droga, aquilo foi só uma fraqueza, nunca aconteceu com você na vida? – disse irritado e envergonhado.

─Não. – disse simplesmente.

─Pra que eu fui perguntar né? Você é um santinho por acaso? – disse sarcástico.

─O que você pensaria se eu estivesse te molestando e você acordasse bem na hora? – disse displicentemente deixando o leonino mais vermelho ainda.

─Eu iria gostar. – confessou todo vermelho e virando o rosto.

─rsrsrs. Só pode ser brincadeira mesmo. – disse o loiro pensando em como aquelas coisas só aconteciam com ele, e fazendo o leonino olhar pra ele.

─_Será que ele ficou louco agora?_ – pensou Ikki.

─Do que ri? – disse irritado.

─Nada, nada... Me ajude aqui então. – disse voltando a tentar tirar a atadura.

─O que? – disse surpreso.

─Pedi que me ajudasse. – repetiu.

─Mas... Você disse que...

─Estou lhe dando permissão pra me tocar agora Ikki, me ajude, sei que não vai abusar de mim agora que estou acordado né, e eu não consigo fazer isso sozinho. – disse sério agora.

─Hunf... O que deu em você? – disse desconfiado.

─Nada... Eu só... Só estou cansado. – disse suspirando. ─Chega de drama por hoje, falaremos sobre isso depois, bem depois, por favor. – disse com a voz calmíssima.

─Hum... Tá bom então. – disse ainda estranhando aquilo e ajudou o loiro a tirar a atadura.

Hyoga ainda estava fraco, viu o ferimento já descoberto e suspirou. Tentou concentrar o cosmo na mão e novo, mas falhava e a energia desaparecia de repente.

─Não vou conseguir curar isso agora. – disse por fim.

─Você está fraco. Tem que descansar primeiro. – disse Ikki preocupado olhando pro ferimento do loiro.

Hyoga olhou pra Ikki e sorriu.

─Se preocupa mesmo comigo não é mesmo? – disse sorrindo.

─Hã? – voltou a ficar vermelho.

─Sei que sim. – disse Hyoga ainda sorrindo.

Ikki olhou sério pro loiro por um tempo.

─Convencido. – disse por fim fazendo Hyoga rir.

─Sou mesmo, tenho que admitir.

─Vai descansar?

─Vou. – disse e pegou a atadura pra voltar a enrolar em sua cintura.

─Eu faço isso. – disse Ikki e pegou a atadura das mãos de Hyoga e voltou a enrolar na cintura dele, aproveitando o contato com o loiro.

Continuava vermelho, envergonhado e apreensivo com a presença de Hyoga, e podia dizer ainda feliz, como era possível sentir tantas coisas na presença daquele rapaz.

Terminou e o loiro voltou a deitar. Olhou pra Ikki que continuava a olhar pro seu corpo.

─Você queria continuar com aquilo não é mesmo? – disse rindo.

─Aquilo o quê? – disse vermelho.

─Me tocando.

─Vo-você fala demais pato. – disse irritando-se por aquele aquariano falar tão livremente daquelas coisas constrangedoras.

─rsrsrsrsrs. Sou tão atraente assim? – disse rindo.

─Cala boca. – disse Ikki vermelho virando o rosto.

Hyoga riu mais ainda, olhou pro teto. Ficaram em silencio por um tempo.

─Aconteceu muita coisa hoje... Temos que comunicar ao santuario o mais rápido possível o que aconteceu conosco. –disse o loiro ainda olhando pra cima.

Ikki voltou a olhar pra ele. Não sabia descrever a expressão do loiro, ele estava ferido, com dor, com problemas pessoais e no trabalho, e ainda por cima sorria como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

─Tem ideia de quem eram eles? – perguntou.

─Tenho umas teorias. Mas ainda é cedo pra falar qualquer coisa. Tenho que ver ainda o que Atena e o mestre do santuario sabem... Mas posso garantir que vou pegar aqueles desgraçados pra me pagarem por essa dor gratuita que eu estou sentindo. – disse sério e voltou a olhar pro leonino que imediatamente desviou o olhar.

─Vai ficar evitando me olhar agora? – disse o loiro simplesmente.

─Dá pra você parar de falar assim? Tá estranho isso. – disse envergonhado.

─Mais estranho ainda do que você querendo me masturbar enquanto eu estou inconsciente? – disse rindo.

─Aff, cala boca pato. – disse irritado e vermelho.

─Aposto que você me beijou também enquanto eu estava desacordado não é mesmo? – disse calmamente.

─Mas que droga, já não mandei você calar a boca? – disse irritando-se mais ainda.

─Quem deveria surtar aqui não seria eu? – disse calmamente.

─Hunf. – disse levantando-se e virando de costas.

─Ok, vamos falar logo sobre isso Ikki... O que significou aquele beijo outro dia e o que você sente por mim? – disse sério agora.

─Hã?

─Sente algo mais que desejo por mim?

Ikki ficou calado olhando pra Hyoga que parecia a calmaria em pessoa.

─Sinto. – disse sério.

─O que?

─Faz diferença pra você?

─Certamente.

─E se eu dissesse que estou apaixonado por você? – disse apenas pra ver o que o loiro diria.

Agora foi Hyoga que ficou calado sério olhando pra Ikki.

─Então eu lhe diria que temos um problema muito sério aqui. – disse voltando a olhar pro teto.

─Por quê? – perguntou, mas já sabia a resposta, o problema daquilo tinha nome: Shun.

─Você sabe... Ele é seu irmão. – disse o loiro.

─Você já sabe? – disse surpreso.

─Sim... Shun se declarou pra mim ontem, mas eu o rejeitei e ele disse que não quer mais falar comigo. – disse triste.

─Hum. Ele finalmente se declarou. Por isso ele estava tão abatido ontem. – disse Ikki pensativo.

─Você sabia mesmo? – disse Hyoga.

─É claro, você mesmo disse: ele é meu irmão.

─Como pode me tocar mesmo sabendo o que seu irmão sente por mim? – disse o loiro intrigado.

─O quê? – disse vermelho.

─Eu fiquei pensando nisso... Você me beijou lá na Sibéria, mesmo sabendo o que Shun sentia... O que aconteceria se Shun soubesse disso? O que você diria a ele? – disse olhando o leonino.

─Não sei... – disse triste. ─Aquele foi um momento de fraqueza.

─Fraqueza? Está mesmo apaixonado por mim? – disse surpreso.

─Não. É só atração física mesmo. – mentiu, não queria encher a cabeça de Hyoga com mais problemas. ─E isso não interessa... Agora você tem que se preocupar é com o Shun. – disse mais triste ainda, mas seu irmão sempre vinha primeiro.

─Hm. Está falando a verdade? – disse desconfiado.

─É claro que sim, acha que todo mundo tem que te amar pato? O que eu sinto por você é só atração, só isso. – disse de imediato e com uma dor imensa no peito, amava aquele russo, amava muito, mas Shun já tinha se declarado e nunca poderia ficar no caminho dele e do russo.

─Desculpe insistir, mas é que isso ficou martelando na minha cabeça durante esses dias, então eu tinha que esclarecer logo isso, e por isso aceitei logo falar com você. – explicou.

─É imagino, você ficou todo nervoso quando eu te beijei. – disse Ikki lembrando-se.

─E o que queria que eu pensasse? Você nunca foi amigável comigo... Nunca sequer deu uma demonstração de carinho, acabei ficando perturbado com aquilo, foi muito estranho. – disse o loiro.

─ Sinto muito... Sou péssimo pra essas coisas. Mas é só atração mesmo.

─Hm. Assim do nada? – estava desconfiado.

─Do nada não... eu, bom eu... eu te observo a muito tempo, te acho atraente desde muito tempo. – disse tentando soar convincente, mas é claro que não era só atração física, amava-o, não era só o corpo dele que queria, era seu sorriso, seu carinho, seu amor, mas nunca admitiria aquilo.

─Hum... Isso é esquisito. – disse sincero.

─Pense o que quiser... Mas o Shun... – disse suspirando triste. ─O Shun te ama Hyoga... Mesmo que eu sinta alguma coisa por você eu nunca ficaria no caminho dele, o Shun vem primeiro, sempre veio. – disse triste.

─Mesmo que você sinta? Como assim?

─Ah não é nada pato, você interpreta tudo errado. – disse corrigindo logo, aquele aquariano percebia rápido as coisas que ficavam subentendidas.

─Hum. Sei. – disse ainda desconfiado ─Mas eu te entendo, o Shun sempre foi mais frágil... Você sempre foi um bom irmão pra ele, quer protege-lo... Mas eu lamento, eu não posso corresponder aos sentimentos dele.

─Por quê?

─Vou acabar machucando ele, e isso é a ultima coisa que eu quero.

─Fala de seus problemas pessoais ou seu trabalho perigoso?

─Meu trabalho? Não seja ridículo, meu trabalho nunca seria um perigo pro Shun, ele é um cavaleiro ora, sabe se defender sozinho. Sou eu que não sirvo pra ele.

─Então... Você não sente nada por ele mesmo? – disse Ikki.

Hyoga desviou o olhar e permaneceu calado.

Ikki ficou o olhando, parecia confuso, será que...

─Pensei que você era hetero. – disse Ikki sarcástico.

─E sou. – disse querendo convencer a si mesmo.

─Não é o que parece.

─Cala boca frango. – disse vermelho.

─rsrsrs. Consegui te tirar a calma, deve ser meu dia de sorte.

─Sorte? Hoje?

─Tirando as ultimas horas é claro.

─Hm. Desculpe ter te envolvido em tudo isso.

─Tudo bem.

─E obrigado Ikki... Por ter cuidado de mim, por ter me ajudado... Por tudo. – disse vermelho, mas sorrindo aliviado depois de Ikki ter dito que era somente atração física que sentia por ele e nada mais que isso, seria mais fácil lidar com a situação agora.

─De nada. – disse sorrindo.

Ficaram em silencio de novo.

─Tenho que ligar pra Naomi. – disse o loiro lembrando.

─Mas você nem se recuperou ainda.

─Isso não interessa... Tenho que dar satisfações, Naomi deve tá toda enrolada tentando explicar o que aconteceu, tenho que ajuda-la. – disse levantando de repente e sentindo dor na mesma hora, parou antes de abrir o ferimento de novo.

─Tá vendo só... Fica quieto que você não está em condições de andar desse jeito. – disse Ikki.

─Mas...

─Droga Hyoga, porque você tem sempre que ser tão teimoso?

─Não sou teimoso.

─E ainda por cima teima que não é teimoso... Aff. Fica aí que eu pego o telefone pra você. – disse se levantando e pegando o celular do loiro que ficou no paletó.

Pegou o aparelho e entregou pro aquariano.

─Obrigado. – disse e ligou pra Naomi.

─ALEX? – disse ela já toda alvoroçada.

─Sim sou eu Naomi, o Alexei... Está sozinha?

─Sim. Como você está? Foi a um hospital?

─Não, mas já estou um pouco melhor, não se preocupe.

─Então vem pra cá agora que aconteceu muita coisa... Alex, o imperador está morto. – disse ela nervosa.

─O quê? – disse surpreso.

─Parece que aquele tiroteio era mesmo uma distração pra policia assim como você suspeitava, e apesar da guarda no palácio imperial estar reforçada houve outro atentado e o tiroteio em Chiyoda foi apenas uma distração, aquele homem que perseguimos só estava nos distraindo enquanto outro atirador assassinou o imperador, acredito que tenha sido um atirador de elite já que o disparo foi feito por um dos prédios próximos do palácio.

─Mas que droga. – disse frustrado. ─E o motorista da van?

─Ele está ferido, mas estão interrogando ele mesmo assim, mas ele fica falando coisas estranhas sobre cavaleiros, santuario, mortos, revolução, deuses, não dá pra entender nada, ele parece um louco.

─Hm. Entendo.

─Você tem que aparecer logo, eu disse pros outros policiais que você continuou perseguindo aquele sujeito estranho que fugiu e que você esqueceu seu radio e telefone comigo e eles estão seguindo uma trilha falsa que eu dei... Além do mais estão me pressionando pra explicar como fizemos pra aquela van capotar se ela era toda a prova de balas e como tem um tiro no banco do passageiro do meu carro que varou e que mesmo assim nenhum de nós esteja ferido, fora aquela porta da van arrancada a força... e eu sequer mencionei aquele seu amigo esquisito que cria fogo pelas mãos. – disse preocupada.

─Você não disse nada a eles certo?

─Claro que não, eles sequer iriam acreditar... Como vou dizer que aquele cara quebrou aquela parede e a porta da van do nada e que você congelou um ferimento com as mãos e fez aquela van capotar congelando os pneus dela, vão achar que eu fiquei louca.

─Não se preocupe Naomi, você fez bem em não dizer nada... Quando eu chegar aí irei explicar tudo.

─Tudo?

─Do meu jeito claro.

─Ah bom, mas eu quero as reais explicações viu Alex, quero saber o que foram aquelas coisas estranhas.

─Eu sei, eu sei... e você terá suas respostas Naomi, mas seja paciente.

─Mas tem que ser rápido a mídia já caiu em cima, a morte do imperador já virou noticia internacional, está um caos aqui, e meu pai está louco da vida querendo falar com você.

─É imaginei que sim... Ikki ligue a televisão. – disse o loiro olhando pro leonino.

Ikki levanta e liga a televisão e eles veem que a morte do imperador já era noticia em todos os noticiários.

"─_Morte do Imperador do Japão._

─_Imperador é morto em ataque terrorista._

─_Onda de desespero no Japão por causa da morte do tão renomado chefe de estado, o Imperador._

─_Japão em alerta: Morte do imperador pode ser consequência da onda de conflitos com China e Rússia._

─_Primeiro ministro de relações exteriores da China relata não saber nada sobre o ocorrido e nega que o país tenha algum envolvimento com o atentado terrorista que causou a morte do chefe de estado do Japão._

─_Rússia reforça a segurança do país como meio de conter a represália por causa de falsas suposições sobre o envolvimento do governo no recente ataque terrorista no Japão._

─_Primeiro ministro do Japão não dá nenhum parecer sobre a morte do imperador e causa insatisfação da população._

─_Ataques terroristas chegam a uma das maiores potencias mundiais, o Japão."_

─É... Parece que a mídia andou ocupada. – disse o loiro assistindo alguns dos canais que Ikki passava, a noticia realmente tinha se espalhado rapidamente.

─Já envolveram até a China e a Rússia nisso. – comentou Ikki.

─Meu pai tentou ligar pra todas as emissoras que ele pode, mas foi inevitável a noticia vazar e agora já até virou noticia internacional com várias especulações ridículas que podem acabar piorando ainda mais as coisas. – disse Naomi.

─Bem vi. – disse o loiro.

─E então Alex, em quanto tempo você chega?

─Daqui à uma hora.

─UMA HORA? Ficou louco? Como vou segurar os ânimos aqui todo esse tempo?

─Eu ainda estou ferido, vou demorar mais ou menos esse tempo pra me recuperar completamente.

─Sério mesmo?

─Sim... Confio em você pra aliviar as coisas por enquanto.

─Vai ficar me devendo essa.

─Tá bom... Até logo Naomi. – disse e desligou.

─E então? – disse Ikki.

─Ela está contendo os ânimos por enquanto. – disse o loiro suspirando.

─E agora?- disse Ikki.

─Não sei mais de nada... – disse suspirando. ─Aquilo tudo que passamos foi apenas uma distração pro ataque ao palácio imperial que fica nas proximidades daquele café que estávamos... Eu supus que era isso mesmo já que os outros tiroteios sempre eram em pontos com alguma sedo de governo e até comentei isso com Naomi, mas tudo aconteceu tão rápido que eu nem me lembrei disso naquela hora, e a policia está um caos a minha espera pra explicar o que houve, Naomi está fazendo o que pode pra conter os ânimos, e o motorista da van é uma pessoa normal, mas ao que parece ele sabe demais e está sendo interrogado agora, mas pelo que Naomi me disse tudo indica que aquele sujeito que perseguimos realmente era um cavaleiro... Tenho que ir até lá antes que o aquele cara fale demais e acabe revelando a existência dos cavaleiros.

─Hum. Pato... Você prestou atenção quando aquele sujeito aumentou o cosmo pra quebrar aquela parede? – disse pensativo.

─Sim, parecia o cosmo mórbido dos espectros de Hades quando lutamos no santuario contra os cavaleiros revividos.

─Sim, parecia um cosmo sombrio, mas mesmo assim era familiar, só não me lembro ainda de onde.

─Percebi isso também... Definitivamente está acontecendo alguma coisa no santuario. – disse o loiro.

─No santuario?

─Não exatamente no santuario, mas a criminalidade tem aumentado consideravelmente no mundo inteiro e ao que parece o santuario está mobilizado pra resolver esses problemas.

─É sério? – disse Ikki surpreso.

─Sim, não devia te contar Ikki, mas as circunstancias pedem... Camus me disse que o santuario está mandando continuamente cavaleiros e soldados em missões pelo mundo todo, mas não se sabe ainda o que está acontecendo realmente. E ainda por cima nós cinco e os cavaleiros de ouro estamos sendo privados de informações.

─Hum, agora que você falou o Shun me disse outro dia que recebeu um mensageiro do santuario na ilha de Andrômeda sob ordens do mestre do Dohko e de Atena pra reforçar o treinamento dos soldados, e ele estava preocupado, pois seus pupilos estavam sendo tirados precocemente dele sem o treinamento concluído, e nem sequer uma explicação razoável eles deram, disseram que eram apenas ordens que tinham que ser cumpridas sem mais perguntas. – disse Ikki.

─O Shun está sendo pressionado e nem sabe por quê. – disse pensativo.

─E o próprio santuario está sem cavaleiros de prata. Marin foi mandada hoje também. – disse Ikki.

─Falou com ela? – disse Hyoga.

─Não, o Aioria me disse que era em missão e nem ele sabia onde... E enquanto eu treinava Theodoro eu a vi saindo com a armadura de águia também. – disse Ikki.

─Com a armadura? Será que as missões estão se tornando tão perigosas assim? – disse Hyoga.

─Acredito que sim, mas se o perigo é maior então porque nós cinco e os dourados estamos sendo excluídos já que somos os cavaleiros mais fortes e qualificados do santuario? – disse Ikki.

─Camus disse que Atena não quer nos envolver em mais problemas de novo, disse que era pra vivermos nossas vidas em paz. – disse Hyoga.

─De novo isso? Ela sabe que isso não dá certo, se o Seiya suspeitar de algo, que eu acho difícil pra aquele cavalo burro, ele vai entrar de cara querendo saber o que está acontecendo. – disse Ikki.

─Não fala assim do Seiya Ikki. – disse o loiro aborrecido. ─Além do mais eu concordo com eles, temos que nos manter afastados disso.

─Está falando sério? – disse Ikki.

─É claro que não, me refiro apenas ao Shun e ao Seiya, eles são os últimos que devemos preocupar. – disse Hyoga.

─E o Shiryu? – disse Ikki.

─O Shiryu é mais esperto, e ele também vive no santuario, provavelmente já deve ter percebido alguma coisa também e só deve tá calado por enquanto, se ele ainda é sensato como eu me lembro então ele ainda não disse nada ao Seiya pra não preocupa-lo, então eu só vou falar com Shiryu se realmente for necessário, mas quero livra-lo de preocupações também. – disse Hyoga.

─Se as coisas se complicarem teremos que intervir. – disse Ikki.

─Já pensei nisso também e estou fazendo minhas próprias investigações. – disse o loiro.

─Hum, e o que descobriu por enquanto?

─Revi alguns dos meus casos antigos que não pude solucionar e vi que a maioria ficou sem solução por causa de fenômenos estranhos, eu cogitei a possibilidade de terem a intervenção de cavaleiros na época, mas essa ideia soava muito ridícula na ocasião, então eu apenas arquivei os casos, porém eu revi as datas e algumas batem com o inicio de guerras civis, governos em crise, fenômenos da natureza extremos, entre outros, e de alguma forma os cavaleiros mesmo os mais fracos tem poder de causar tudo isso... Não estou dizendo que a culpa é realmente de cavaleiros, mas tudo leva a isso... Recuso-me a acreditar que o santuario esteja envolvido, ou que cavaleiros rebeldes de lá estejam fazendo isso, fora que se fosse realmente isso eles dariam conta de resolver sozinhos, mas se não são cavaleiros de Atena então quem são?

─O cosmo mórbido daquele cara... Será que...

─Hades?

─Sim.

─Impossível, ele está banido por mais 273 anos, ele não tem poder pra reviver cavaleiros mortos agora.

─Mas ele é o único que poderia estar fazendo isso.

─Pense bem Ikki, se realmente fosse ele então como ele teria voltado se o corpo dele foi destruído e o corpo de Shun já não é mais receptáculo dele? E mesmo que pudesse voltar ele não atacaria dessa forma, ele viria com tudo pra cima de nós e traria o caos de uma só vez pro mundo dos humanos.

─Tem razão... Então será que é outro deus do olimpo?

─Talvez, mas seria a mesma coisa, eles nunca atacaram assim lentamente, e a criminalidade tem aumentado parcialmente através dos anos, de forma cautelosa, como que pra ninguém perceber... E Atena conseguiu a guarda permanente da terra depois que derrotamos Artêmis e Apolo. E tem mais, se realmente fosse outro deus desajuizado nós não seriamos excluídos e seriamos os primeiros a saber pela Saori, pois é como você disse, somos os cavaleiros mais fortes do santuario e nossa ajuda seria crucial na batalha.

─Realmente... Então eu não consigo pensar em mais nada. – disse suspirando.

─Eu ainda tenho algumas teorias, mas eu teria que conversar com o mestre Dohko antes e principalmente com a Saori, mas ao que parece estamos sendo excluídos mesmo, já que eu fui ao santuario hoje à tarde pra conversar com eles e me enrolaram até eu desistir, Saori realmente estava ocupada em reuniões e não pode me atender.

─Mas ela sempre tem tempo pra nós, por mais que ela esteja ocupada.

─Foi o que eu pensei, mas a Saori é esperta, ela sabe que eu tenho meus meios de investigação e ela quer me manter afastado por enquanto, pois sabe que eu irei fazer muitas perguntas, então eu levei numa boa, afinal eu não queria que ela percebesse o que eu sei também, já basta os assuntos que ela tem que se preocupar.

─E como vai ser então? Temos que relatar o que houve hoje pro santuario.

─Eu sei, irei lá de novo amanhã, mas como você pode ver o meu trabalho também está se complicando, estou sobrecarregado e a policia americana também está me pressionando pra voltar.

─Voltar? – disse Ikki surpreso.

─Sim, a criminalidade lá aumentou uns 40% rapidamente. E o superintendente de lá me ligou hoje e já está convocando a Interpol pra me obrigar a voltar mesmo contra minha vontade.

─Não tem nem uma semana que você chegou... Eles podem fazer isso? – disse preocupado.

─Sim... Querendo ou não eu sou um agente e estou ligado a policia internacional e eles podem me deslocar pra onde eles acharem que sou mais necessário, já deu o maior trabalho pra fazer eles me liberarem e me transferirem pro Japão.

─Não sabia que tinha dado tanto trabalho assim.

─Mas deu, e muito, me arrependo até hoje de ter saído do anonimato... Fora que estão ocorrendo atentados lá também, e soube que até mesmo o presidente dos EUA está sob vigilância frequente e reforçada.

─Eles são uma grande potencia, se alguma coisa acontecer com o presidente deles é possível que isso dê inicio a uma grande guerra... E agora o imperador do Japão foi só o primeiro. – disse pensando melhor e surpreso com sua própria descoberta.

─E isso não é tudo, tenho recebido casos de secretários e ministros de defesa de vários países que estão sendo mortos de formas estranhas. E você viu pelo noticiário o que o medo pode fazer, vários países estão em alerta agora e a tensão tem acumulado cada vez mais, e é como você disse: se isso tudo piorar pode acabar em um grande conflito ou até mesmo uma guerra. – disse o loiro.

─Isso é terrível.

─Percebeu agora como as coisas estão desandando aos poucos?

─Sim. Mas e a policia japonesa?

─Acredito que o comissário da policia japonesa, o pai de Naomi, já deve estar a par disso, por isso ele quer falar comigo tão urgentemente. Provavelmente ele quer me segurar aqui também, ainda mais agora com a morte do imperador as coisas vão complicar mais ainda... E é por isso que eu acho que Atena não quer falar comigo também, afinal de todos nós o que primeiro perceberia todo esse alvoroço seria eu já que meu trabalho é inteiramente ligado ao que está acontecendo, e provavelmente ela me quer longe pra que eu não continue investigando tudo isso e não preocupe ninguém, além do mais minha ajuda aqui pra ela não é tão necessária já que ela tem espiões espalhados por todo o mundo e ainda assim acho que não descobriu nada, já que não estão acontecendo melhoras, imagine eu sozinho.

─Mas você sozinho já descobriu muita coisa.

─Ao que parece isso é só a ponta do iceberg.

─Mas que droga. – disse Ikki suspirando.

─É uma droga mesmo.

─Mas você acabou de chegar... a Saori não iria querer que você fosse embora de novo, afinal ela também te pressionou a voltar não é mesmo?

─Sim, mas o buraco é mais fundo do que parece, mesmo a Saori não querendo que eu vá o interesse de todos ainda é prioridade e ela tem que fazer o que for certo e melhor para todos, e ela sabe que eu realmente sou necessário lá.

─Tudo isso e ela ainda quer esconder os problemas da gente.

─Fazer o que né. Ela realmente se preocupa com todos nós. – disse o loiro suspirando.

─Isso não é preocupação conosco, se o mundo está em perigo o nosso bem estar não deveria ser prioridade.

─Concordo. Por isso estou segurando as pontas com o superintendente americano e tentando descobrir o que eu puder enquanto ainda estou aqui.

─Não quero que você vá. – disse Ikki baixando a cabeça.

O loiro ficou olhando pra ele por um tempo.

─Eu também não quero ir... Mas acho que vai ser inevitável, não sei quanto tempo eu ainda tenho por aqui, você é a primeira pessoa a quem eu digo o que está acontecendo, então quero que mantenha a discrição, não quero preocupar ninguém. – disse finalmente.

─Certo, farei isso, mas vou tentar descobrir o que eu puder também. – disse Ikki.

─Obrigado. – disse o loiro sorrindo.

Ficaram em silencio, cada qual com seus pensamentos.

─Então... Podemos voltar a nos falar normalmente agora pato? Ou vai continuar ignorando minhas ligações? – disse depois de um tempo.

─Bom, quando eu esquecer o que você estava fazendo comigo enquanto eu estava desacordado poderemos falar normalmente sim. – disse rindo.

─Aff, você tinha que lembrar né pato. – disse vermelho.

─Isso quer dizer que podemos voltar a conversar normalmente sim Ikki. – disse sorrindo.

─Que bom... eu senti falta das nossas conversas. – disse olhando pra um canto qualquer.

─Mas nós só ficamos dois dias sem nos falar.

─Mesmo assim. – disse vermelho.

─Hm, confesso que eu também senti falta, desculpe se fui infantil quando me afastei de você esses dias, deveria ter esclarecido isso de uma vez por todas. – disse arrependido.

─Tudo bem, mas tem uma coisa que você ainda tem que resolver.

─O que?

─Shun... Ontem quando cheguei eu o vi no quarto chorando muito, o que aconteceu entre vocês pra ele ter ficado tão abatido assim?

─Bom, eu... eu o rejeitei, disse que não podemos ficar juntos.

─Você é muito insensível pato, não é a toa que é pupilo de Camus... Você sabe como o Shun é, ele tá arrasado, o que você vai fazer agora? – disse repreendendo o aquariano, afinal era seu irmão que estava sofrendo.

─O Shun não quer mais me ver, e acho que é melhor assim, quem sabe ele me esquece de vez e procura ser feliz de outra forma. – disse o loiro triste.

─Essa é a coisa mais idiota que eu já ouvi. – disse Ikki irritado.

─Hã? Porque diz isso? – disse surpreso com a mudança de humor do leonino.

─Você não conhece meu irmão tão bem assim... Ele é tão cabeça dura quanto você e mesmo que tente ele não vai te esquecer, seu pato burro.

─Isso não é da sua conta Ikki. Eu faço o que eu achar melhor pra ele. – disse irritado também.

─Acontece que você está falando do meu irmão, meu dever é sempre protegê-lo de tudo, inclusive de você e suas burrices. – disse muito irritado tinha que pensar em seu irmão agora.

─Como assim? Ficou louco agora? – disse o loiro irritado também.

─Deixa de ser tão frio Hyoga, o Shun te ama, será que é tão difícil assim pra você tentar retribuir os sentimentos de alguém? Acha mesmo que eu engoli aquele papo de "eu não sou bom pra ele"? – disse irritado, mas triste também.

─Se digo isso é porque é verdade. – disse aborrecido.

─Mas que droga Hyoga, você é perfeito. – disse sem pensar e calou-se envergonhado.

O loiro ficou calado também.

─Você tem problemas pessoais, e daí? Todo mundo tem problemas. – disse Ikki depois de um tempo e ainda constrangido.

─Você não entende... Ninguém entende. – disse o loiro mais baixo.

─Olha Hyoga, sei por que você está assim... Você ainda se sente culpado pelas mortes de pessoas queridas, e esse seu trabalho parece uma forma de penitencia que você arranjou pra si mesmo. Não é?

O loiro virou o rosto e permaneceu calado e aborrecido.

─Sabia que foi o mesmo que eu senti quando eu perdi Esmeralda? Ela se sacrificou por mim, e durante muito tempo eu pensei que eu realmente era culpado. Mas despois de um tempo, quando eu comecei a conviver mais com vocês eu vi que estava sendo tolo, se ela fez aquilo por mim foi porque me amava, e ela não iria querer que eu vivesse uma vida amargurada depois da morte dela, iria querer que eu fosse feliz. – disse calmamente... ─Foi isso que eu te disse aquele dia, o mesmo acontece com as pessoas que você perdeu.

─É diferente.

─Não, não é diferente... E veja como você ainda foi sortudo por Atena ter revivido Camus e Isaac pra você. Devia estar feliz por isso... Eu sei que sua mãe é tudo pra você, mas deixe-a descansar em paz agora Hyoga, tinha que ser assim... E você tem tudo, você tem amigos que te adoram, pessoas que te amam, uma carreira bem sucedida, é bonito e inteligente, então o que mais você quer?

Hyoga permaneceu calado pensando naquilo. O que ele queria afinal de contas? Porque vivia tão insatisfeito com sua vida se foi assim que a planejou desde que partiu seis anos atrás? Porque sentia um grande vazio dentro de si?

─Responde Hyoga. – disse Ikki irritado com o loiro.

─Amor. – disse por fim.

─O quê? – Ikki também estava confuso agora.

─Eu não consigo. – disse parecendo atordoado.

─Como assim? –disse Ikki.

─Eu não consigo sentir amor. – disse com uma expressão confusa como se tivesse acabado de perceber aquilo, balançava a cabeça atordoado. ─É isso que me falta, não é o amor que sentem por mim, é o amor que eu não consigo sentir.

─Você não gosta dos seus amigos? – disse Ikki intrigado.

─Não é isso... Eu não consigo amar uma pessoa do mesmo jeito que você amava Esmeralda. – disse olhando pra um ponto qualquer da sala e analisando sua própria situação. ─Tem alguma coisa errada comigo. – disse com uma expressão confusa tocando em seu próprio peito.

Ikki olhava pro loiro atordoado e confuso, parecia que ele finalmente estava entendendo o que se passava com ele.

─Você só está confuso pato. – disse Ikki.

─Sempre foi tudo racional pra mim, com exceção do amor obsessivo que eu sinto pela minha mãe. – disse pensando melhor.

─Isso se chama complexo de Édipo. – comentou Ikki.

O loiro só devolveu um olhar censurado pra ele.

─Que foi? – disse Ikki rindo internamente.

─Estou falando sério Ikki. – disse aborrecido. ─Como vou saber como é amar? Quer dizer eu imagino como seja, mas eu não entendo muito bem... – queria respostas agora.

─Como assim? Não sabe como é amar? Como você ama sua mãe então?

─Não o amor de um filho, ou de um amigo ou irmão, mas o amor, amor. Você sabe. – disse frustrado.

─Como se você estivesse apaixonado? – disse Ikki.

─Sim, quer dizer, não... Amor e paixão é a mesma coisa? – disse Hyoga confuso.

─Não, a paixão é uma emoção, e amor é um sentimento... Mas que droga de papo esquisito é esse agora? Você parece uma criança desse jeito. – disse Ikki estranhando a atitude do aquariano como se fizesse uma descoberta incrível e mesmo assim não conseguisse entende-la.

─Me responde direito. – disse o loiro impaciente.

─Aff. Você quer saber como é estar apaixonado é isso ou não?

─O que eu sei é que estar apaixonado é resultado de alterações químicas que ocorrem no nosso cérebro, quando ele está dopado pelos hormônios dopamina, adrenalina, noradrenalina, ocitocina e a vasopressina, esses hormônios interagem entre si e fazem um fluxo no nosso corpo, fazendo todas as sensações que sentimos quando estamos apaixonados... Não é isso? – disse por fim olhando pro leonino.

─O quê? – disse Ikki confuso.

─Você é muito burro Ikki... A dopamina é um neurotransmissor produzido nos neurônios dopaminergic na área tegmental ventral liberado pelo cérebro que...

─Tá, tá, mas você é um alienígena mesmo heim. – disse Ikki irritado agora.

─Que foi? – disse o loiro confuso.

─Porque você tem sempre que transformar tudo numa descoberta cientifica? Você não quer saber o que se sente quando está apaixonado? – disse Ikki.

─Sim, mas...

─Preste atenção... Quando você está apaixonado começa a pensar que seu amado o tempo todo, quer sempre estar junto, sente ciúmes, ansiedade, sonha com o amado, tem empatia, sentindo a dor da outra pessoa como sua própria e se dispondo a sacrificar qualquer coisa pelo seu amor... – disse lembrando-se de Esmeralda.

─Que papo brega, tirou isso de uma revista pra mulheres? – disse o loiro sarcástico.

─Eita insensível, depois eu é que sou o troglodita de nós cinco... E você tirou o seu discurso de um livro de química por acaso? – disse Ikki irritado também.

─Hunf... Mas então é isso que se sente mesmo? – ficou pensando e novo.

─Sim. Já sentiu isso por alguém? – disse Ikki na expectativa.

─Hum... foi aquilo que eu te disse aquele dia no restaurante, que talvez eu tivesse sentido algo mais pela Fleur ou pela Eire, mas pensando melhor... – o loiro olhou pro leonino fixamente e depois de um tempo disse: ─Não, nenhuma vez. – disse simplesmente.

─Aff, você é inacreditável mesmo heim pato. – disse Ikki aborrecido.

─Será que meu coração é incapaz de amar? – disse triste.

─Claro que não idiota, você tem certeza mesmo que nunca sentiu nada disso? – disse Ikki.

Hyoga ignorou a ofensa e ficou pensando, será mesmo que nunca tinha sentido aquilo? Sentiu algo parecido como quando beijou Shun, fora que depois do beijo não conseguia tirar o virginiano da cabeça, queria estar com ele, sonhou com ele, sentia empatia quando o viu chorando daquele jeito, ansiedade pra vê-lo de novo mesmo sua cabeça lhe dizendo que era melhor deixar do jeito que estava, será que era a mesma coisa?

─Não sei ainda. – ficou pensando em Shun.

─Você tá estranho com esse papo todo, esse ferimento aí deve tá doendo mesmo pra mexer assim com sua cabeça. – Ikki comentou.

─Ferimento? – olhou pra baixo e lembrou-se que estava ferido e olhou pro relógio de pulso e viu que aquela conversa confusa já durava mais de quarenta minutos.

─Mas que droga, esqueci que tenho que ir pra agencia de policia. – disse tentando se levantar.

─Seu cosmo ainda está fraco pato idiota. – disse Ikki vendo o aquariano mostrar uma expressão de dor quando se mexeu.

─Não interessa, vou tentar curar assim mesmo. – concentrou o cosmo nas mãos que falhou algumas vezes, mas por fim conseguiu curar o ferimento lentamente ainda por cima das ataduras.

Ikki ficou ali observando o loiro com energia fraca, mas ainda assim conseguiu curar totalmente aquilo. Quando o loiro desenrola a atadura não se vê mais nenhum arranhão na pele dele.

─Isso é incrível. – disse Ikki surpreso.

─A agua é mesmo inacreditável. – disse o loiro sorrindo.

─Onde aprendeu a fazer isso?

─Sozinho. – disse o loiro tocando seu abdômen pra ver se tinha curado definitivamente.

─Hunf. Vai me dizer que pode mover os oceanos agora também? Senão eu vou completar dizendo que posso controlar o magma da terra também. – disse Ikki com ironia.

─Que exagero... Mas espera, você consegue mesmo? – disse surpreso.

─Quem sabe. – disse rindo internamente.

─Hm.

Hyoga começou a levantar devagar.

─Você parece bem melhor agora, mas seu cosmo ainda está fraco. – disse Ikki.

─Tenho que ir mesmo assim. Naomi deve tá louca da vida. – comentou o loiro.

─Aquela garota é muito escandalosa. – disse Ikki franzindo cenho.

─É que vocês se conheceram em uma situação turbulenta, mas ela é uma boa moça, apenas um pouco estabanada, mas tudo bem, afinal ela é muito nova e sem experiência.

─Como vamos fazer agora que ela nos viu usando nossas habilidades?

─Não se preocupe com isso por enquanto, eu vou tentar falar com a Saori sobre isso também, mas acho que a Naomi é capaz de manter discrição.

─Duvido muito, aquela garota era escandalosa demais, vai acabar abrindo a boca. – disse Ikki.

─Confio nela. – disse o loiro sorrindo. ─Bom agora eu vou só trocar de camisa e vou pra lá. – disse o loiro.

─Vai desse jeito aí? – disse olhando pro loiro dos pés a cabeça.

─Não vai querer que eu diga que perseguiu um sujeito por tanto tempo e volte todo limpinho pra lá né. – disse o loiro sarcástico.

─Tá, tá entendi... E eu vou pra aquela praça em Chiyoda de novo pra pegar meu carro, fora que eu esqueci meu celular lá, e depois de tudo que aconteceu meu chefe já deve ter ligado várias vezes perguntando onde é que eu estou, sendo que eu deveria estar fotografando no palácio imperial e cobrindo a morte do imperador.

─É mesmo. – disse o loiro pensando melhor. ─Desculpe, só te meto em problemas.

─Esquece, você era prioridade. – disse fazendo o loiro sorrir.

─Ah, é mesmo frango. Aquele sujeito nos viu, agora que ele conhece nossos rostos temos que ficar atentos o tempo todo. – disse Hyoga.

─É, imaginei isso. Tome cuidado também. – disse Ikki.

─Terei.

─Vou tentar descobrir alguma coisa amanhã no santuario e qualquer coisa eu te ligo.

─Ok. Obrigado.

Ikki já ia sair, mas dá um ultimo aviso.

─Hyoga...

─O que?

─Não se esqueça... – disse o olhando sério.

─Não esquecer o que?

─Shun... Fale com ele. – disse sério e saiu triste.

Despediram-se e Hyoga ficou pensando naquilo, tinha que fazer alguma coisa, não queria ficar longe de Shun, mas ao que parece seria difícil falar com o virginiano agora.

...

Já eram quase dez horas da noite e a agencia de policia estava um caos. A guarda pessoal do imperador estava lá também e vários policiais iam de um lado pra outro com suspeitos.

Naomi avistou o loiro assim que ele entrou.

─Até que enfim Alex. – disse puxando o loiro pra um canto sossegado antes que mais alguém visse o loiro.

─Oi Naomi, conseguiu controlar os ânimos por enquanto? – disse tranquilamente.

─Bom, você já viu como estão as coisas né, mas como você está? – disse preocupada vistoriando o loiro, tocando onde ele tinha sido ferido.

─Estou bem. – disse segurando as mãos da moça.

─Como assim 'bem'? Você foi a um hospital? E cadê o ferimento? – disse ainda procurando o ferimento por cima da camisa do loiro.

Hyoga suspirou.

─Tá, veja então. – abriu a alguns botões da camisa e mostrou que não estava mais ferido.

─Mas como? Que bruxaria é essa Alex? – disse tocando a pele do aquariano sem nenhum arranhão.

─Depois eu explico, mas cadê seu pai agora? – disse fechando a camisa e Naomi ainda surpresa.

─Ele tá na sala dele, o ministro de defesa já ligou e pressionou ele a informar logo a pericia da morte do imperador.

─Mas acabou de acontecer. – disse o loiro.

─Sim, mas eles não querem nem saber, a mídia já está fazendo especulações sobre atentados terroristas de vários países que de algum modo são concorrentes do Japão. O chefe de estado sucessor da família imperial assumiu o cargo provisório apenas pra acalmar os ânimos. E ainda não deu nenhuma declaração, está esperando uma posição oficial da morte do imperador das mãos da guarda imperial e eles da policia, por isso tem alguns deles aqui.

─E a autopsia?

─Está em andamento, mas já sabemos que ele foi baleado na cabeça e estão te esperando pra dar seu depoimento já que teoricamente foi você que continuou perseguindo o principal suspeito... e espero que já tenha uma boa desculpa pra dar a eles, porque eu nem sei mais o que inventar pra tentar explicar aquilo que aconteceu. – disse Naomi suspirando.

─Ok, farei o possível, vou falar com seu pai agora. – disse e se dirigiu pra sala do comissário.

─Boa sorte. – disse Naomi.

Assim que se aproximou viu a secretaria do imperador tentando atender as várias chamadas que eram direcionadas ao gabinete do comissário.

─Senhor Alexei, o comissário já está o esperando. – disse de imediato apontando pra porta e estava toda atarefada, tentando falar com várias pessoas ao mesmo tempo.

Realmente aquilo estava um caos. Bateu e entrou. Viu que o comissário estava sozinho e falava com alguém no telefone, ele direcionou um olhar censurado pro russo e continuou falando ao telefone.

─Sim senhor, eu entendo... Mas não temos informações suficientes... ok,ok, farei o possível... Sim senhor. Até. – desligou e olhou pro loiro.

─Onde é que você estava Alexei? O ministro de defesa quer me esganar por causa da falta de informações. – disse irritado apontando pro telefone.

─Estava atrás do suspeito senhor Yamada. – disse tranquilamente.

─Por duas horas? E ainda por cima esquece o rádio e o celular? Fora o caos que vocês causaram na ponte Rainbown Bridge e aquele sujeito louco da van que prendemos e que não diz coisa com coisa. – disse irritado.

─Quando o tiroteio começou meu celular e radio caíram no carro de Naomi, tudo aconteceu muito rápido e eu não me lembrei de pega-los. E eu estava a pé, por isso demorei a voltar e o caos na ponte era inevitável senhor Yamada, ao menos conseguimos pegar um deles. – disse o loiro mentindo tranquilamente.

─E de que adiantou se o sujeito parece um louco? E ao que parece você não conseguiu pegar o outro suspeito... Descobriu alguma coisa pelo menos? – disse sentando ainda irritado.

─Não senhor. – disse impassível com a forma rude com que o comissário falava.

─Mas que droga Alexei, pensei que com você aqui as coisas iriam melhorar, mas de nada adiantou e agora mais um civil foi morto nessa onda de tiroteios e pior ainda o nosso imperador está morto. – disse alterado.

─Desculpe dizer isso senhor, mas eu não faço milagres e a policia japonesa é só uma das várias pras quais eu trabalho.

─Mas você trabalha oficialmente pra mim agora, tem que se dedicar mais a nós, acaso quer ir embora também?

─Como assim?

─O comissário Parker de New York ligou pra mim hoje dizendo que quer reintegra-lo à policia americana, já que lá você é mais necessário, e disse ainda que lá é prioridade, percebe a arrogância deles? Somos uma grande potencia também e membros fortes na Interpol. – disse olhando irritado lembrando da ligação.

─Entendo seu lado senhor, mas acontece que lá a criminalidade é bem maior do que aqui.

─É, sei disso também... Olha Alexei, ele me disse que você anda sobrecarregado demais com os casos deles, acho que é por isso que seu desempenho caiu. – disse olhando sério pro loiro.

─Em parte.

─Certo, certo, confesso que fui relapso também em demorar tanto pra montar sua equipe de investigações, por isso que você não está dando conta de resolver os casos americanos também não é? E é por isso que eles querem te reintegrar.

─Sim, essa equipe já deveria estar a minha disposição desde que cheguei, foi um pedido oficial do comissário Parker pra que não atrapalhasse meu trabalho distancia com eles. – disse o loiro.

─Sei disso, e lamento, é que eu ainda estava selecionando o pessoal mais qualificado... Mas dadas as circunstancias serão os que eu já tinha em mente... Você terá uma equipe de seis pessoas a sua disposição, são os primeiros que pensei, mas são os melhores no que fazem. – disse pegando uma pasta em sua gaveta. – disse mais calmo.

─Eles estão vindo de várias agencias de policia do país e chegarão aqui amanhã, devido a morte do imperador eu pedi urgência na integração deles aqui na central, temos que ter os melhores investigadores disponíveis agora. – disse entregando a pasta ao loiro que se sentou na cadeira da frente e abriu a pasta, viu que tinham as fichas detalhadas de todos da equipe que o comissário falou e realmente cada um tinha uma especialidade especifica.

─Realmente é uma boa equipe. – disse o loiro folheando as fichas.

O comissário ficou olhando pra ele e suspirou.

─Olha Alexei, eu demorei muito pra conseguir que você fizesse parte de nossa equipe e fiquei muito feliz que isso tenha partido de um pedido seu de vir pra cá, não sei ainda porque você fez esse pedido, mas isso não importa... Eu sinceramente não quero que você vá embora... Digo isso porque sei que você é capaz, afinal você têm uma excelente ficha e ainda por cima é o melhor no que faz, afinal você é o 'Cisne'... Dada sua falha nesse momento sobre a morte do imperador em que você não deu noticias, confesso que fiquei preocupado, mas pelo que Naomi me relatou você agiu conforme deve ser, e fico feliz que tenha se esforçado pra proteger minha filha também, mas eu peço que se dedique mais a nós. Ou você quer ir embora também? – perguntou receoso.

O aquariano ficou olhando pro comissário, ele tinha razão, se foi um pedido dele pra entrar na policia japonesa e que ainda deu o maior trabalho pro comissário passar por toda a burocracia pra conseguir integra-lo a eles, então ele realmente deveria estar mais dedicado a policia japonesa, afinal eles também precisavam de ajuda, ainda mais agora que perderam o líder politico deles e a criminalidade no país só estava aumentando.

─Não senhor, eu quero ficar. – disse por fim.

─Então farei o possível pra atrasar a decisão da Interpol. Mas posso contar com sua dedicação agora?

─Sim senhor.

─Ok, agradeço muito... – disse mais tranquilo agora. ─Agora vá lá e interrogue aquele louco que vocês conseguiram pegar. – disse suspirando cansado.

─Entendido. – disse levantando e devolvendo a pasta ao comissário.

─Isso fica com você, quero que conheça bem as pessoas com quem vai trabalhar.

─Certo, entendi. – disse e foi saindo quando o comissário chama de novo.

─Ah sim Alex, eu pensei melhor e sei que lhe pedi que treinasse Naomi, mas do jeito que as coisas andam então acho melhor livra-lo dessa responsabilidade pra que ela não te atrapalhe. – disse desanimado.

─Bom, isso não será necessário senhor Yamada, Naomi é muito boa e tem me ajudado muito, ela aprende muito rápido, e não está me atrapalhando... Se o senhor não for contra eu quero mantê-la comigo... Como minha parceira. – disse o loiro, Naomi realmente estava sendo muito útil, fora que ela conhecia o segredo deles.

─É sério? – disse orgulhoso da filha. ─Então ela pode continuar com você, mas cuide bem dela, por favor. – disse sorridente.

─Irei cuidar. Com licença. – disse e se retirou.

Quando saiu viu que Naomi estava próxima da porta encostada na parede e assobiando, disfarçando que estava ouvindo tudo, e a secretaria balançava a cabeça olhando com desaprovação pra garota.

O loiro olhou pra ela e fez o mesmo gesto e foi andando.

─Que foi? – disse Naomi se fazendo de inocente.

─É falta de educação ficar ouvindo atrás das portas Naomi. – disse o loiro tranquilamente.

─Eu não estava ouvindo, eu estava te esperando só isso. – disse Naomi.

─Hm. Sei. – disse dirigindo-se pras salas de interrogação.

─É sério o que você disse ao meu pai sobre mim? – perguntou andando de costas olhando pro loiro.

─Pensei que você não tinha ouvido nada. – disse o loiro com ironia.

─Tá bom eu ouvi sim, mas me responde. – disse impaciente.

─Sim, é verdade. – disse deixando a garota toda sorridente.

─Não está dizendo isso só porque eu sei seu segredo né? – perguntou um pouco triste.

─Não, você realmente é muito boa, tem me ajudado muito desde que cheguei e aprende as coisas bem rápido... É uma boa detetive, então quero você ao meu lado. – disse ainda sério.

─Como... Parceira? – disse mais sorridente ainda.

─Sim.

─É sério? Vai cuidar de mim? – disse sorridente pulando, toda alegre fazendo o loiro parar.

─Er... Sim vou... – disse vermelho ─Agora chega de criancices e vamos pra sala de interrogações. – disse impassível com a animação da garota.

─Sim parceiro Alex. – disse sorrindo e piscando pro loiro e continuaram andando.

─O que eu te falei sobre o meu nome? – disse aborrecido.

─Alex, Alex, Alex... – disse rindo. ─Ah é mesmo, porque aquele seu amigo escandaloso te chama de Hyoga? – disse intrigada.

─É meu nome do meio.

─Hum, não sabia... posso chama-lo assim também?

─Chame como quiser. – disse sem dar à mínima.

─Então vou chama-lo de Alex mesmo.

─ Chame como quiser desde que seja o nome certo. – o loiro disse enfatizando.

─Já era, me apeguei a esse nome e ninguém mais tira de mim. – disse rindo. ─Qual o nome daquele seu amigo?

─Ikki.

─O que ele faz?

─Ele é fotografo da Yomiuri Shimbun.

─Huumm. E o que vocês são? Digo vocês não são nada normais com aquele negocio de poderes e tudo mais, então o que são.

─Somos cavaleiros.

─Cavaleiros? Como assim?

─Depois eu te explico tudo isso Naomi, mas agora tenho que interrogar aquele sujeito. – disse o loiro já sem paciência e entrando na sala de interrogatório, onde o homem estava numa sala secundaria sentado esperando mais alguém interroga-lo e podia-se vê-lo através de um vidro especial onde só quem estava fora podia ver o interior da sala.

Era um homem de uns cinquenta anos, não tinha nenhum cosmo desenvolvido, era magro com estatura mediana. Tinha o braço esquerdo na tipoia por causa do acidente. Parecia uma pessoa comum. Ele parecia nervoso, olhava de um lado pro outro, parecia assustado.

─Como ele está Ichiro? – disse entrando com Naomi e olhando o sujeito pelo vidro.

Ichiro estava observando o sujeito a algum tempo, pra ver se ele se acalmava, já que ele mesmo e vários outros detetives tentaram conversar com o sujeito e ele ficava cada vez mais nervoso e atordoado, então não conseguiram tirar nada de útil dele.

Ichiro era um típico japonês e um bom investigador também, tinha por volta de uns vinte e cinco anos e já tinha bastante experiência, era o melhor detetive da agencia antes de Hyoga chegar, tinha boa aparência, era calmo, alegre, e bastante tranquilo com tudo.

─Oi Alexei, já voltou, teve sucesso com aquele outro que fugiu? – disse o detetive Ichiro.

─Não. Ele foi mais rápido. – disse o loiro.

─E como. – disse Naomi se lembrando de como o sujeito fugiu.

O loiro direcionou um olhar censurado pra Naomi pra ela ficar quieta e ela só fez uma cara feia pra ele.

─Boomm... – disse Ichiro percebendo o clima. ─Ele não falou nada que seja útil ainda.

─Já sabem a identidade dele? – disse Hyoga.

─Não, ele não diz quem é porque tem medo de estar sendo observado, sei lá, não está portando nenhum documento e também tem as mãos queimadas e não dá pra fazer a verificação desse jeito, mas as mãos dele estão com cicatrizes recentes, parece que foram queimadas há pouco tempo.

─Encontraram alguma coisa útil na van?

─Nada além de uma capa estranha que já está na pericia e uma pistola.

─Hm. Vou tentar falar com ele. E eu gostaria de privacidade. – disse Hyoga.

Ichiro estranhou aquele pedido, mas não questionou e saiu junto com Naomi.

Assim que entrou o homem direcionou o olhar pra ele.

─Você... Eu me lembro de você, é um deles. – disse o homem nervoso olhando pro loiro.

─Como você está senhor... Qual é mesmo o seu nome senhor? – disse o loiro tranquilamente.

─Não adianta, não vou dizer nada. – disse o homem irritado.

─Tudo bem se não quiser dizer seu nome agora... Mas assim é mais difícil de conversar. Como está seu braço? – disse o loiro sentando-se perto do sujeito.

─Já falei que não quero conversar... Você não percebe que é perigoso? Ele pode estar nos ouvindo agora. – disse o homem desconfiado olhando em volta.

─Ele quem? Do que tem medo? – disse tranquilamente.

─Não, não, já falei que não. – disse atordoado se encolhendo e baixando a cabeça.

–Como quiser então. - disse e cruzou os braços olhando pra aquele homem nervoso.

─Vai ficar aí me observando agora? – disse o homem irritado.

─Estou esperando o senhor querer conversar. – disse tranquilamente.

─Já falei que não quero.

─Tudo bem, eu espero.

O homem ficou calado olhando pro loiro.

─Você não tem nenhum arranhão mesmo depois dele ter atirado várias vezes em vocês, eu o vi te acertando. – disse o homem olhando pro loiro.

O aquariano nada disse e continuou observando o homem.

─Vocês são mesmo anormais, você é um deles, eu sei que é. – disse o homem paranoico.

─Deles quem?

─Você é um cavaleiro também droga... Já estou farto de aberrações como você, que espécie de criaturas vocês são? – disse alterado.

─Não sei do que o senhor está falando. – disse impassível.

─Claro que sabe, não se faça de idiota que eu vi que foi você que congelou os pneus daquela van e me causou isso. – disse irritado mostrando o braço.

─Hm, desculpe por isso então. – disse tranquilamente.

─O que vão fazer comigo agora?

─Nada até o senhor falar, se não tiver pressa tudo bem, temos bastante tempo.

─Eu não tenho muito tempo, você não vê? Vocês tem que me soltar senão eles virão atrás de mim. – disse transtornado.

─Eles quem?

─Os cavaleiros. – disse olhando em volta com medo.

─Cavaleiros? – disse o loiro intrigado.

─Eles podem estar em qualquer lugar... Eles tem habilidades parecidas com as de vocês, mas são cruéis e assassinos. – disse com medo.

─Não se preocupe que o senhor está seguro aqui.

─Não, não estou... Eles viram porque eu falhei, se me capturarem agora eu estou morto.

─Podem estar aqui também então?

─Claro que sim, já podem estar infiltrados aqui e você fica perdendo tempo com perguntas idiotas.

─Eu posso protegê-lo.

─Não, não pode, eles são muito poderosos.

─Eu também sou um cavaleiro, então não há o que temer.

─Eu sei o que você é, você e todos eles são alguma espécie de mutantes? – disse alterado de novo.

─Fique calmo.

─Não vou ficar calmo, eu estou correndo perigo aqui por causa dessas anormalidades e você fica falando bobagens aí que não ajudam em nada.

─Porque você trabalha pra eles então?

─Eles me obrigaram, disseram que iriam matar minha família se eu não cooperasse. – começou a falar mais.

─Quem o obrigou?

─O líder deles. – disse receoso.

─Quem é o líder?

O homem se tocou que já estava falando demais.

─Como vou saber se posso confiar em você? – disse desconfiado olhando pro aquariano.

─Sou um cavaleiro de Atena, ela é a deusa protetora da terra, nós protegemos os humanos e não o contrario. – disse o loiro.

─Eles me falaram alguma coisa sobre isso... mas não me falaram muita coisa útil, só o que eu tinha que fazer, mas eu os ouvi conversando alguma coisa sobre deuses.

─Porque logo você? Quem é você?

O homem ficou receoso em contar mais alguma coisa e ficou calado e se encolheu de novo.

─Não precisa ter medo, estou aqui pra ajuda-lo. – disse Hyoga.

─Não posso, eles mantem minha família refém.

─Se me disser o que está havendo podemos procurar por sua família e protege-la.

─Você não entende mesmo, eles têm espiões em toda parte, podem ter alguns infiltrados até mesmo aqui.

─Ninguém mais está ouvindo nossa conversa, pode falar.

O homem continuou olhando desconfiado pro loiro, mas enfim falou.

─Meu nome é Akio Endo, e eu sou... eu fiz parte da guarda pessoal do imperador, estou aposentado agora.

O loiro começou a entender tudo.

─Como é que o senhor fez parte da guarda do imperador e os que estão ali fora não te reconhecem? – disse o loiro.

─Eu fazia parte da guarda sigilosa que fica no anonimato... não sei como descobriram, mas há alguns dias uns caras muito estranhos e com habilidades assombrosas invadiram minha residência e fizeram a mim e minha família de refém, disseram que iriam mata-los se eu não cooperasse com os atentados ao imperador, disseram que tinham tentado e falhado em todas as tentativas e cada vez mais a segurança do imperador era reforçada, então precisariam de alguém que já conhecia os procedimentos da guarda e acabaram me levando junto com eles, queimaram minhas mãos pra que não me reconhecessem caso eu fosse pego, e estão alertas caso eu abra a boca e trai-los.

─Hm. O senhor chegou a ver o líder deles?

─Não. Mas eles viviam falando de revolução, terra condenada, cavaleiros...

─Hm... Quanto a sua família, quantas pessoas têm ao todo?

─Minha mulher, minha filha de dezoito e meu filho de catorze.

─Sabe se eles ainda estão na sua casa?

─Acho difícil já que eu fui pego, estou muito preocupado com eles. – disse nervoso.

─O senhor conseguiu ver o rosto de algum dos cavaleiros?

─Não, eles viviam encapuzados na minha frente.

─Certo... – disse olhando pro homem e viu que ele não mentia. ─É só isso que você sabe?

─Sim... Ah, eu os ouvi falando também alguma coisa sobre santuario atrapalhando não sei o quê e também sobre um grande ataque a uma ilha.

─Ilha? – disse surpreso.

─Sim... alguma coisa parecida com Andrômeda eu acho. – disse o fez o aquariano ficar preocupado.

─Ataque? Que tipo de ataque? – disse exasperado agora.

─Não sei, mas pelo jeito que falaram acho que é um bombardeio, disseram "pra ninguém sair vivo de lá". – comentou o homem fazendo o loiro ficar mais preocupado ainda.

─Disseram pra quando?

─Disso eu não sei... Mas e então? Vai me ajudar? – disse o homem suplicando.

─Sim, mas o senhor terá que cooperar, começando por não falar sobre essas coisas de cavaleiros na frente dos outros, como o senhor já percebeu a nossa existência tem se mantido no anonimato há anos e não quero que isso venha a publico agora, entendido?

─Si-sim.

─Ótimo, agora vamos acertar as coisas senhor Akio... – disse e começou a planejar um meio de salvar a família daquele sujeito.

Quando saiu da sala foi logo sendo abordado por Naomi.

─E então ele falou alguma coisa?

─Sim, mobilize viaturas pra esse endereço. – disse entregando um papel pra Naomi.

─Ok. – disse e saiu.

Hyoga rapidamente pega o celular preocupado e discou o numero de Shun pra avisa-lo que ele corria perigo.

...


	22. Inimigos - Preparando para o combate

**Capítulo 22: **Inimigos... Preparando para o combate

Ilha de Andrômeda... _Alguns dias antes..._

A ilha de Andrômeda é situada no Oceano Índico, próximo da Somália e da Etiópia. Ela é originalmente vulcânica, e provavelmente se encontra sobre uma falha tectônica, já que a mesma foi criada de uma erupção. Devido a isso, as condições lá são inóspitas e difíceis, de animais havia apenas alguns repteis e a vegetação é quase inexistente.

Em questão de tamanho, a Ilha é pequena, possuindo um grande vulcão em seu centro, o qual ainda é ativo. É uma ilha rochosa e tem um clima quase desértico, é conhecido como um local terrível de ser treinado.

Era de tarde e como sempre Shun estava andando sério de braços atrás das costas, numa postura de um general entre seus pupilos que treinavam todos enfileirados uns golpes em sincronia, era incrivel como uma pessoa que parecia ser tão frágil como ele tenha sido treinado ali naquele lugar terrível, não tanto quanto a ilha da Rainha da Morte, mas ainda assim um lugar quase impossível de viver, porém o primeiro obstaculo pra quem chegasse era se adaptar, como uma missão de sobrevivência, pra que pudessem suportar logo aquele lugar, os que não conseguiam se adaptar logo eram mandados de volta a vida comum dos humanos e intimados a nunca revelar o que viram ali com a pena de perderem a vida caso abrissem a boca.

Lorenzo estava na fileira da frente e era o mais pressionado a fazer tudo certo, e Shun observava tudo atentamente, vendo quem estava errando e corrigindo imediatamente, realmente era um mestre severo e mudava totalmente sua postura amável quando estava na ilha de Andrômeda, pra mostrar a todos a seriedade do que faziam ali, decidiu seguir o exemplo de seu mestre Albiore e não pegar nem um pouco leve no treinamento de seus pupilos e soldados.

Na verdade ele treinava os futuros cavaleiros da ilha e Afrodite e June que treinavam os soldados, embora algumas vezes variassem em suas funções, mas ainda assim Shun era o mais forte dali, logo o mais respeitado afinal era um legendário.

A ilha tinha uma hierarquia, Shun, Afrodite e June eram os mestres oficiais e tudo com relação à ilha era decidido com a palavra final de algum deles, desde que a ilha foi restaurada seis anos atrás esses três treinaram os mais qualificados aos outros cargos, havia os que ajudavam a organizar tudo por lá, eram os responsáveis pela manutenção de tudo na ilha, incluindo adquirir itens básicos para o dia-a-dia, armas de treino, suprimentos, ou seja, eram os que cumpriam uma das tarefas mais importantes e essenciais que era abastecer a ilha, afinal tinham muitos habitantes ali, em torno de umas duzentas pessoas, entre crianças que chegavam de fora, na mesma idade de Shun quando começou o treinamento na faixa de 7-12 anos, adolescentes na base de seus 13-18 anos, e adultos que eram os antigos habitantes da ilha, de uns 19-30 anos, mais velhos que isso não tinha ali.

Uns dos membros mais importantes da ilha eram os guerreiros que a protegiam e que eram antigos pupilos de Albiore, eles mantinham postos de em volta de toda a ilha todos os dias initerruptamente, e impediam qualquer intruso de entrar, apesar dela ser protegida pelo cosmo de Atena, o que impedia a fácil localização e somente seres com poderes superiores, como cavaleiros podiam encontra-la, ou seja, humanos normais não podiam vê-la, proteção concedida desde o ataque de anos atrás que quase levou a destruição completa da ilha.

Logo, o acesso a ilha era quase impossível, o único barco que chegava ali era um da própria ilha e outro do santuario que também eram protegidos pelo cosmo de Atena e controlado por um dos mestres como fosse conveniente quando algum mensageiro ou soldado fosse enviado em missão, mesmo que Shun e Afrodite não precisassem usa-los por utilizarem a velocidade da luz, e June que usava a velocidade do som... E mesmo que alguém a localizasse teria que ter a permissão para adentrar a ilha ou logo seria atacado pelos soldados, então é claro que ninguém se atrevia, pois sabiam que ali residia um legendário e um cavaleiro de ouro.

Os planos de Saori era formar postos de combate em todas as partes do mundo e que fossem comandados por seus mais fieis cavaleiros, os cinco legendários, atitude que mostrava que ela realmente era uma deusa da guerra. Os cinco poderiam formar postos em seus antigos locais de treinamento, principalmente Ikki e Hyoga que eram raros cavaleiros que controlavam os elementos, fogo e agua, e tinha ainda Shun que controlava o ar, ambos de suma importância em batalhas e guerras, afinal como cavaleiro do fogo existia apenas Ikki, Babel de Centauro que inclusive era o antigo portador da armadura de centauro que era a armadura almejada por Theodoro, pupilo de Ikki e futuro cavaleiro do fogo, e Ennetsu, ambos cavaleiros de prata, que foram derrotados no inicio das batalhas contra Ares.

E do gelo existiam apenas Hyoga e Camus, e futuramente Jacó, mas não era o bastante, e o pior era que ambos aceitaram somente um único pupilo, porém Saori achava muito precoce colocar todos em uma situação daquelas, embora fosse surpreendente que Shun tivesse aceitado aquela tarefa, mesmo que tenha sido por consideração ao seu falecido mestre Albiore, mas como Saori queria que eles vivessem suas vidas parcialmente normais então não pressionou nenhum deles.

Continuava com o treino... Começavam cedo e só paravam para o almoço ou pra cumprir alguma outra tarefa que lhes fosse designada, e terminavam somente no entardecer. Tinham folga apenas no domingo e algumas tardes na semana quando um dos três mestres achasse melhor.

─VOCÊS ESTÃO MUITO MOLES, MAIS FORÇA NESSES GOLPES. – disse Shun gritando autoritário pra todos os seus pupilos que imediatamente intensificaram a força na aplicação dos golpes no ar.

Logo aparece um de seus soldados, ele se curva perante o virginiano sério.

─Com licença mestre Andrômeda. – disse de cabeça baixa pra seu mestre superior.

─Fale soldado. – disse dando costas aos seus pupilos por enquanto e eles continuavam o treinamento enquanto Shun ia falar com o soldado.

─Chegou um mensageiro do santuario senhor. – disse o soldado erguendo o olhar.

─De novo? Não me diga que é aquele mesmo de antes. – disse já aborrecido.

─É ele sim senhor.

─Hunf. – suspirou e olhou pros pupilos e pro soldado que permanecia curvado.

─Descansar soldado. – disse e o soldado levantou-se. ─Chame Ban aqui pra cuidar deles enquanto eu vou falar com o mensageiro. – disse e foi se retirando.

─Sim senhor.

Havia soldados e futuros cavaleiros por toda parte circulando, definitivamente aquela ilha tinha se tornado uma área militar, e todos se curvavam quando passavam pelo cavaleiro de Andrômeda afinal Shun era o mais alto posto da ilha e também o mestre de todos ali, tinha autoridade sobre todos e mesmo o santuario respeitava sua posição quando ele estava em serviço, diferente de quando estavam entre amigos, onde Shun podia agir de sua forma natural, porem na ilha a maioria apenas o conheciam daquela forma rígida e autoritária e poucos incluindo Lorenzo conheciam um pouco mais da real personalidade do virginiano.

Apesar de parecer uma área militar tudo lá era muito rustico, um tanto primitivo, afinal era uma área de treinamento sim, mas uma área de treinamento de soldados e cavaleiros, então tudo se adequava ao estranho tipo de treinamento deles.

A ilha não era muito extensa, mas tudo tinha seu lugar, uma grande área de treinamento, outra de alojamentos, outra pros soldados e outra pros pupilos de Shun que eram propensos a armadura de Cefeu, e tendo ainda uma parte no centro que era para o alojamento dos três mestres e pras reuniões importantes referentes à ilha, havia um abrigo para esconder os desprotegidos em caso de ataque, uma ideia de June para precaução depois do ataque de anos atrás.

No centro da ilha ficava também uma espécie de ponto de encontro importante pra receber os visitantes e lá já se encontravam Afrodite e June, que aguardavam Shun juntamente com o mensageiro do santuario que veio junto com mais três soldados de lá, e que já não eram tão bem vindos assim, pois iam frequentemente visitar a ilha pra pressionar Shun e formar novas tropas pra envia-las pra combate no santuario, mas ultimamente eles já estavam indo mais que frequentemente e sempre que vinham levavam um esquadrão da ilha e que ninguém mais via, inclusive Shun que ficava preocupado, afinal eram seus pupilos que estavam sendo tirados dele.

─Você de novo mensageiro. – disse Shun olhando sério pro sujeito que tinha um jeito debochado e prepotente.

─Mestre Andrômeda. – disse curvando-se quando o virginiano se aproximou e foi imitado pelos soldados que ele trouxe junto.

Shun apenas fez sinal pra ele parar de cerimonias.

─O que quer aqui de novo? Não tem nem três dias que você veio aqui. – disse Shun cruzando os braços.

─Trago novas ordens do mestre do santuario senhor. – disse com um sorriso debochado que Shun detestava.

─Não me diga que querem levar mais uma tropa daqui. – disse Afrodite ao lado de Shun.

─Sim senhor Peixes. – disse o mensageiro.

─Já basta, nossos soldados não estão prontos ainda pra combate. – disse June aborrecida.

─Calma June. – disse Shun advertindo a amazona, mas também estava irritado.

Shun voltou seu olhar pro mensageiro e suspirou.

─Vocês estão forçando muito, nossos soldados não podem ser treinados assim na pressa... Porque o santuario está precisando tanto de tropas já que lá também há soldados em treinamento? O que está acontecendo lá? Responda.

─Não posso responder senhor.

─Como assim não pode? Porque o mestre Dohko tem nos pressionado tanto sem nos dar maiores explicações?

─Já disse senhor, não posso responder.

─Não seja prepotente mensageiro. Vocês não podem vir até minha ilha e simplesmente tirar meus pupilos de mim. Quero explicações. – disse irritado.

O mensageiro permaneceu calado.

─Vou perguntar ao mestre Dohko o que está acontecendo Shun. – disse Afrodite.

─Não pode senhor Afrodite. – disse o mensageiro.

─Como assim não posso? Eu sou um cavaleiro de ouro. – disse autoritário.

─Lamento senhor, mas a própria Atena deu ordens de nenhum cavaleiro de ouro abandonar sua casa zodiacal, e como o senhor é mais necessário aqui então Atena decidiu que o senhor tem que ficar aqui agora.

─Como assim? – disse Afrodite surpreso. ─Está dizendo que eu não posso voltar ao santuario?

─Não senhor, apenas que não poderá falar com o mestre do santuario mesmo que vá até lá, já que o mestre e Atena não estão tendo contato com ninguém além dos que tem voltado de missões, e que a ordem agora é que o senhor permaneça aqui.

─Desde quando surgiu essa estupidez?

─Desde hoje senhor. – disse meio temeroso, afinal estava falando com um cavaleiro de ouro e um legendário.

─Isso é o cumulo, como Atena pode fazer isso sem nos avisar antes? – disse June indignada.

─Por isso estou aqui senhorita, pra avisa-los. – disse o mensageiro com ironia.

─Eu falarei com ela. – disse Shun depois de um tempo.

─Desculpe senhor Andrômeda... Er... é que... que o senhor sim está proibido de ir até o santuario. – disse meio vacilante.

─O quê? – disse surpreso. ─Você sabe quem eu sou? Sou um dos cinco legendários, o cavaleiro de bronze de Andrômeda. – disse irritado.

─Desculpe senhor, sei quem o senhor é, e o respeito muito, mas eu estou apenas cumprindo a ordem de avisa-los... Porém lhe advirto que o senhor será impedido de adentrar o santuario e será atacado pelos soldados de lá caso queira descumprir a ordem de Atena e do mestre Dohko.

─Como se fosse possível algum soldado do santuario deter o Shun. – disse June com desdém.

─Essa não é a questão senhorita... Indo lá vocês estão descumprindo ordens diretas de Atena e isso pode significar um castigo severo aos senhores.

─Isso não vai ficar assim... e você não vai levar nenhum soldado daqui hoje mensageiro... eles não concluíram o treinamento adequado, e não estejam preparados caso sejam atacados de surpresa, assim como os últimos que insistentemente você levou daqui da ultima vez... Inclusive quero saber como eles estão. – disse Shun.

─Isso também é sigiloso senhor, apenas posso dizer que eles estão em missão.

─Em missão? Mas eles não são qualificados pra isso ainda. – disse June.

─Desculpe, mas já falei demais... Onde está a tropa que está com o treinamento mais adiantado? – disse olhando em volta.

─Já falei que você não vai levar nenhum soldado daqui hoje. – disse Shun autoritário.

─Essa é sua ultima palavra senhor?

─Sim.

─Entendo... Lamento, mas terei que comunicar sua desobediência ao mestre Dohko e Atena.

─Não me importo... Faça isso e aproveite pra falar pra eles voltarem a ter o bom senso de não mandar soldados despreparados em missões perigosas e ao menos responder minhas perguntas já que eu estou cumprindo com minha parte e sempre colaborando, mas também quero informações, vocês me devem isso.

O mensageiro apenas assentiu e levantou.

─Ah, mais uma coisa... A amazona de prata June de Camaleão está sendo convocada pelo santuário pra uma missão. – disse e pegou um envelope de um dos soldados que veio com ele se aproximou da amazona e entregou o envelope em suas mãos.

─O que? Precisamos dela aqui. – disse Afrodite.

─São ordens do santuario senhores... Todas as instruções estão aí senhorita. Com sua licença senhor? – disse olhando pra Shun que apenas fez sinal que concedia a permissão.

O mensageiro assentiu e chamou os soldados do santuario e partiram pro porto da ilha pro navio que desembarcaram e voltarem ao santuario.

─Mas que mensageiro metido, já tô de saco cheio dele. – disse Afrodite irritado.

─O que será que está acontecendo por lá pra Saori querer me manter longe? – disse Shun pensativo.

─Não sei, será que o Seiya ou seu irmão sabem de alguma coisa? – disse Afrodite.

─Não tenho certeza, mas o Ikki me disse que estão faltando cavaleiros de prata por lá... será que... – disse e olhou pra June.

─O Carlo me disse que têm acontecido coisas estranhas por lá, mas eu não tinha levado a sério. – disse Afrodite.

─Hum... E do que se trata a missão June? – disse voltando-se pra garota que já tinha aberto o envelope e lia as instruções.

─É de apoio.

─Onde? – disse Afrodite.

─Na Rússia.

─O que está acontecendo por lá?

─Parece que está havendo uma guerra civil em uma pequena cidade de lá, e estão precisando de gente pra ajudar a socorrer os feridos.

─Hum. Parece bem simples... Simples demais... Porque iriam mandar uma amazona de prata que é bem mais qualificada pra uma missão desse tipo e não um soldado do santuario? É desperdício. – disse Afrodite.

─Tem razão Afrodite, deve haver algum perigo... diz alguma coisa aí June? – disse Shun se aproximando.

─Não, diz que é só de apoio mesmo... Ah, mas aqui diz que eu devo levar minha armadura e ficar em guarda.

─O quê? – disse Shun.

─Com certeza essa não é só uma simples missão de apoio. – disse Afrodite.

─Estranho... eles devem temer algum perigo oculto, por isso estão mandando June, uma amazona de prata, pois a missão deve ser perigosa demais pra um simples soldado e ainda por cima com a armadura. – disse Shun.

─Mas então porque eles não avisam isso aí? – disse Afrodite.

─Talvez eles não tenham certeza do perigo. – disse June.

─Não tem certeza? Por favor heim, estamos falando do santuario, eles têm espiões por toda parte, então deveriam ter certeza das coisas ao invés de ficar fazendo especulações. – disse Afrodite.

─Não sei mais o que pensar, mas tome muito cuidado June. – disse Shun olhando pra amazona.

─Terei , mas agora estou preocupada. O que será que está havendo?

─Algo muito sério com certeza. – disse Afrodite.

─Huuumm. – disse June analisando o final das instruções.

─O que foi? – disse Shun.

─Aqui tem ordens pra não relatar nenhum detalhe da missão a nenhum dos cinco cavaleiros de bronze legendários. – June foi logo falando, afinal não existiam segredos entre eles.

─O que? – disse Shun surpreso.

─Parece que eles estão desgarrando vocês Shun. – disse Afrodite.

─Mas por quê?

─Aqui não diz nada mais sobre isso. – disse June relendo procurando mais alguma informação nas instruções.

─Isso é coisa da Saori, ela está fazendo a mesma coisa quando iniciou a batalha contra Hades, nos isolando dos problemas... Com certeza está acontecendo alguma coisa no santuario e se nós cinco estamos sendo excluídos disso então Seiya e meu irmão não devem estar sabendo de nada mesmo.

─E o Shiryu? Afinal ele ainda tem muito contato com o Dohko. – disse Afrodite.

─Talvez ele saiba de alguma coisa. – disse June.

─Vou falar com ele. – disse Shun.

─E eu vou falar com o Carlo pra ver se ele sabe de alguma coisa também. – disse Afrodite.

─E quando você parte pra essa missão June? – disse Shun.

─Hoje mesmo... Tenho que me preparar. – disse e se retirou.

Shun ficou pensativo.

─Está preocupado não é mesmo Shun? – disse Afrodite olhando pro virginiano.

─Muito... o que será que está acontecendo?

─Não importa o que aquele mensageiro disse, eu vou tentar falar com Saori e Dohko e acho que o Carlo pode me dizer alguma coisa também. – disse Afrodite.

─Eu também, vou até lá.

─Não Shun, eu sei que você não teme os dois, afinal são nossos amigos também, mas acho melhor você não ir mesmo até lá, melhor não arrumar problemas, deixa que eu tento falar primeiro.

Shun suspirou. ─Ok, mas se você não conseguir eu mesmo irei até lá... Mas então porque será que meu irmão não foi impedido de continuar no santuario?

─Se tem mesmo alguma coisa errada que a Saori está tentando poupar vocês então ficaria muito na cara se impedissem ele também. – disse Afrodite.

─Realmente, mas pensando bem é isso mesmo, ela quer nos esconder as coisas, afinal a missão da June é na Rússia, e se a missão é mesmo perigosa então quem deveria ter sido mandado nela deveria ser o Hyoga afinal ele é de lá.

─Tem razão, ela está excluindo ele também.

─De qualquer forma é melhor nos precavermos... Vou colocar a ilha em alerta, afinal se há algum perigo então a ilha de Andrômeda com certeza é um alvo, afinal somos nós que estamos fornecendo os soldados. – disse Shun.

─Bem lembrado, vou dar as ordens pros soldados. – disse Afrodite.

─Ok.

─Huumm... Mas mudando de assunto... Me esqueci de perguntar... Falou com ele? – disse Afrodite mudando sua postura séria pra um sorriso provocante.

─E-ele? Ele quem? – disse se fazendo de desentendido.

─Ah, você sabe Shun, o Hyoga.

─Ah... Não, não falei com ele desde o domingo. – disse pensando melhor.

─Vai tirar a prova de uma vez? Depois do que você me disse é bem possível mesmo que ele sinta alguma coisa por você, e eu vi como vocês ficaram juntinhos naquele treinamento. – disse rindo insinuante.

─Para com isso Afrodite... Mas vou falar com ele sim, quero esclarecer logo isso, mas tá difícil já que ele não me atende desde aquele dia.

─Talvez isso seja bom, ele deve tá preocupado em como agir agora.

─Não sei, mas não vou perder as esperanças. – disse sorrindo.

─Estou torcendo por você. – disse tocando o braço do amigo.

─Obrigado Afrodite... quem sabe ele goste mesmo de mim. – disse com um grande sorriso.

─É assim que eu gosto, eu não vejo um sorriso desse tamanho desde que ele partiu.

Shun suspirou triste quando lembrou.

─É melhor eu voltar pro treinamento agora... nos vemos mais tarde Afrodite. – disse já se retirando.

─Espera. Vai falar com ele quando?

─Hoje... vou faltar a faculdade pra ir na casa dele.

─Huumm, na casa dele é? Me liga depois viu, vou querer detalhes. – disse piscando pro virginiano.

─Tá bom. Agora volta pros seus afazeres.

─Mandão. – disse fazendo bico vendo o virginiano indo embora, mas estava muito feliz pelo amigo, queria que ele fosse muito feliz, a muito tempo não o via tão animado, além do mais Afrodite acompanhou todo o sofrimento do rapaz quando Hyoga foi embora, queria que tudo se resolvesse de uma vez.

Já era tarde e Shun só tinha que dispensar seus pupilos e ir pra casa pra se arrumar pra encontrar Hyoga, era chegada a hora de sua declaração e estava muito ansioso.

...

_Japão, dia atual..._

Hyoga ligou várias e várias vezes pra Shun, mas ele não atendia.

─Mas que droga Shun, atende essa porcaria de celular caramba. – pensou irritado, suspirou e decidiu ligar pra Ikki.

─Oi pato.

─Ikki onde você está?

─Indo pro jornal. – disse dirigindo.

─Ligue pro Shun imediatamente.

─Por quê?

─Ele corre perigo e eu não consigo falar com ele.

─O QUÊ? COMO ASSIM?

─Calma, me deixa explicar.

─Então explica logo droga.

─Eu interroguei o motorista da van que perseguimos e ele me falou alguma coisa sobre um ataque a ilha de Andrômeda.

─Sério? Mas que droga, me deixa ligar pro Shun agora e avisar. – desligou rapidamente e ligou pro irmão.

─Oi irmão. – disse Shun atendendo.

─SHUN. Onde você está?

─Voltando da faculdade, por quê?

─Graças a Zeus. – disse aliviado.

─Por quê? O que houve?

─Shun eu não posso explicar direito agora, mas você tem que colocar a ilha de Andrômeda em alerta imediatamente.

─Já fiz isso.

─O que? Como assim?

─Eu coloquei a ilha em alerta faz alguns dias.

─Você já sabia?

─Saber o que?

─Que estão em perigo.

─EM PERIGO? Me explica isso direito Ikki. – disse mais aflito.

─O Hyoga me disse.

─Hy-Hyoga? – disse surpreso em ouvir o nome do loiro de novo.

─Sim, aconteceu muita coisa, mas o Hyoga ficou sabendo agora a pouco que pode haver um bombardeio na ilha em breve.

─Bombardeio?

─Sim.

─Hm. Entendi, então vou pra ilha agora mesmo.

─O quê? Ficou louco?

─Eu sou o mestre da ilha Ikki, tenho que estar lá pra protegê-los.

─Mas...

─Desculpe Ikki, mas eu preciso ir, depois eu te ligo pra avisar como estão as coisas. Tchau.

─Shun, espera, Shun. – disse aflito, mas Shun já tinha desligado. ─Droga Shun.

Tentou ligar de novo, mas o virginiano não atendeu. Resolveu ligar pra Hyoga.

─E então? Falou com ele? – disse o loiro de imediato, sem dar tempo de Ikki falar nada antes.

─Sim... ele tá indo pra ilha.

─Hm, achei que ele faria isso mesmo... Contou pra ele o perigo?

─Sim.

─E o que ele vai fazer?

─Ele disse que já tinha colocado a ilha em alerta faz alguns dias.

─O quê? Mas como ele... Deixa pra lá... Fala pra ele evacuar a ilha imediatamente.

─Evacuar?

─É um bombardeio Ikki, se fosse um ataque por terra até que os soldados dele teriam chance, mas pra um ataque aéreo eles correm muito perigo, e se for um ataque bem organizado como eu imagino que será então eles podem destruir a ilha em questão de segundos e o Shun não vai ter a mínima chance de revidar.

─Tem razão, vou falar com ele.

─Faça isso rápido, soube que tem outros cavaleiros envolvidos nisso, por isso eles podem localizar a ilha sem nenhum problema, e como já sabem que pegamos o motorista da van então eles podem adiantar o ataque antes que planejemos fazer alguma coisa.

─Então o Shun precisa de ajuda. Eu vou até lá. – disse e desligou.

─Não Ikki, espere, espere. – tentou falar também, mas o leonino já tinha desligado.

─Mas que droga, seu frango burro, nem me deixou terminar. – disse irritado olhando pro aparelho.

─Alex. – disse Naomi se aproximando.

─Fala. – disse ainda tentando falar com Ikki.

─Estamos prontos, podemos ir agora. – disse vindo com um colete a prova de balas.

─Ir pra onde?

─Pro endereço que você me passou, tem três viaturas lá fora nos esperando.

─Ah é, mas só isso? É possível que encontremos reféns lá... Mobilize ao menos mais duas viaturas. – disse falando com ela e com o telefone no ouvido ao mesmo tempo ainda esperando Ikki atender.

─Reféns? Tá bom. – disse e se retirou.

Discou outro numero e logo foi atendido.

─Alô!

─Afrodite, graças a Deus. – disse aliviado.

─O que você quer Hyoga? – disse Afrodite aborrecido.

─Onde você está?

─Na ilha de Andrômeda.

─Shun. Ele está aí com você?

─Não, por quê? Quer magoa-lo de novo? – disse irritado defendendo o amigo.

─É... parece que você já sabe.

─Claro que sei, você acabou com ele.

─Desculpe... Mas não é por isso que eu liguei.

─O que é então?

─É muito importante que agora mesmo você evacue a ilha de Andrômeda, vocês correm perigo.

─O quê? Como assim?

─Mas que droga, faça o que eu digo caramba. – disse se irritando.

─Calma aee, estressado.

─Eu tô falando sério Afrodite, isso é urgente.

─Calma, me explica direito.

─Soube que a ilha pode ser atacada por um bombardeio, vocês não tem chance contra um ataque desse tipo, por isso tem que evacuar a ilha.

─Mas como você soube?

─Isso não interessa agora, apenas faça o que eu digo.

─Entendi, entendi, mas não é tão simples assim, temos mais de duzentas pessoas aqui, não dá pra tirar todo mundo assim de uma vez, tem certeza que o ataque vai ser assim tão violento?

─Não, quer dizer, sim, ahh, mas de que importa? A precaução em primeiro lugar, é melhor do que ser pego de surpresa, pelo menos adianta aí a retirada dessas pessoas.

─Mas você nem tem certeza, e esqueceu que eu sou um cavaleiro de ouro Hyoga? Você me ofende me subestimando desse jeito.

─Essa não é a questão Afrodite, mesmo o Shun não teria chance de impedir um ataque desse tipo. Me escute, faça o que eu digo, é pro bem de vocês.

─Eu sei que está preocupado, mas estamos em alerta faz alguns dias e não há sinal de perigo algum... tem certeza que sua fonte é segura?

─Aff, claro que eu tenho, mas que droga, por que você não me ouve? – disse irritado.

─Estou ouvindo, mas não tenho autoridade pra fazer algo assim tão impensado, somente o Shun pode dar esse tipo de ordem, além do mais não podemos desesperar todo mundo e no final nada acontecer.

─Mas é melhor se precaver...

─Entendo, mas como eu disse: não é tão simples assim.

─Então cadê o Shun? Soube que ele estava indo pra aí e não é possível que ele ainda não tenha chegado estando na velocidade da luz... ele está aí certo?

─Não. – disse de imediato.

─Eu sei que ele está Afrodite, me deixa falar com ele. – disse insistindo.

─Já falei que não Hyoga.

─Mas que droga, então tenta convencer ele, é pro bem de todos.

─Ok, ok, então vou tomar alguma providencia agora, até logo.

─Não desliga, espera, espera. – disse, mas Afrodite já tinha desligado.

─Mas que merda, agora todo mundo achou de desligar na minha cara. – disse já sem paciência.

Naomi volta.

─Pronto Alex.

Ele olhou pra garota e pensou melhor, tinha prometido pra aquele homem que tentaria salvar a família dele, e embora achasse que deveria correr pra ilha de Andrômeda seria inútil o melhor a fazer agora era tentar arranjar mais informações pra convencer Shun definitivamente, e aquela pista era a única que ele tinha, então resolveu ir pra casa do sujeito de uma vez.

─Ok, vamos. – disse e seguiram pra casa do senhor Akio Endo.

Hyoga explicou tudo sobre o homem que capturaram pra Naomi no caminho. Quando chegaram lá cercaram a casa e viram que ela era enorme, estava com as luzes apagadas.

O loiro deu as instruções necessárias a todos os policiais e desceram quatro deles sob as ordens do russo enquanto os outros ficaram em guarda lá fora, afinal se tivessem cavaleiros ali então ele seria o único que poderia detê-los então resolveu levar poucos com ele.

─Fique aqui Naomi. – disse pra garota.

─Mas...

─Fique aqui. – disse aborrecido.

─Hunf.

Foram pra entrada com as armas em punho.

─A casa está cercada, saiam com as mãos pra cima. – gritou um dos policiais.

Silencio... o loiro deu sinal e uma equipe arrombou a porta e eles entraram cautelosamente armados e com lanternas.

─Fiquem atentos. – disse enquanto entravam.

─Será que ainda estão aqui? – disse uma pessoa perto de Hyoga enquanto ele se separava dos outros policiais que faziam o mesmo pra vistoriarem a casa.

─Não sei, talvez... – disse o loiro baixo adentrando um cômodo. ─Mas o que? – disse levando um susto percebendo que quem falava com ele era Naomi.

─Eu mandei você ficar no carro garota. – disse irritado com a garota.

─Eu sei, mas é que... – nem terminou e ouviram tiros dentro da casa.

─AAAHHHH. – ouviram um grito.

Correram pra onde partiam os tiros, a porta de um extenso salão sendo iluminado pela fraca luz da lua que vinham das grandes janelas cobertas por longas cortinas e viram um policial lá agonizando com a lanterna girando no chão.

─O que houve? –disse o loiro segurando o homem que tinha um sério ferimento no peito e sangrava muito, nisso os outros policiais chegaram.

─Não sei senhor, alguma coisa me atacou e eu não consegui ver. – disse com dor e o aquariano imediatamente olhou em volta concluindo que aquilo só poderia ter sido causado por um cavaleiro.

─Temos um homem ferido, chamem uma ambulância. – disse o loiro pelo rádio.

─Leve ele pra fora. – disse pra um policial que obedeceu e levou o homem ferido pra fora o apoiando em seu ombro.

─Vão vocês também. – disse olhando pros outros.

─Mas senhor.

─Vão. – disse sério e eles foram.

─Vai também Naomi.

─Não vou deixa-lo sozinho, somos parceiros.

─Mandei ir Naomi, obedeça. – disse irritado.

─Não.

Mal terminaram de falar e ouviram um barulho mais a frente na escuridão.

De reflexo o loiro vê mais a frente um vulto indo de um lado pro outro mesmo em meio a escuridão.

Imediatamente aumentou seu cosmo e começou a atirar sendo imitado por Naomi que sequer conseguia ver pra onde atirava.

─Alex eu não consigo ver nada... – disse Naomi.

De súbito alguma coisa a derruba e a arrasta pra escuridão.

─ALEXEIII. – gritou.

─Não, Naomi. – disse correndo pra escuridão também.

Ficou no meio do salão sem conseguir enxergar nada. De repente seu celular toca e os inimigos imediatamente atacam em direção ao som.

─Mas que merda, droga, quem é pra me ligar logo numa hora dessas? – pensou irritado enquanto desviava dos golpes e seu celular continuava tocando até cansar e assim que parou de tocar os inimigos pararam de atacar.

─Ora, ora, ora, o que temos aqui. – disse uma voz mordaz em meio a escuridão, podia ser ouvida em todo o lugar em volta e o loiro não pode identificar de onde vinha exatamente, fora que ele sentia mais cosmos mórbidos em volta, tinha mais de um inimigo ali.

Elevou ainda mais o cosmo apesar de ainda estar fraco desde quando levou um tiro.

─Quem é você? Onde ela está? – disse esfriando o ar em volta.

─Hu,hum. – Naomi estava sendo impedida de falar.

─Eu conheço você... um cavaleiro de Atena, só mais uma maldita sombra dela. – disse a voz mudando pra um tom irritado.

─O que você quer? – disse o loiro.

─MATAR VOCÊ E TODA SUA DE SUA RAÇA DESPREZÍVEL. – gritou.

O loiro colocou-se em alerta mais ainda, aquele cosmo era familiar, mas era misturado com um ódio intenso que estava em toda parte, e alguma coisa dificultava sua identificação.

─Não, não, ainda não... Não é a hora de você morrer ainda cavaleiro. – disse baixo de novo e pausadamente.

─Devolva Naomi. – disse o loiro com um tom intimidador.

─Você a quer? Venha pegar. – disse com escarnio.

De repente os cosmos em volta ficaram mais ameaçadores e de súbito vários golpes começaram a ser desferidos no loiro que mesmo em meio a escuridão podia desviar e revidar. O celular do loiro volta a tocar, e isso facilitava muito o ataque dos inimigos.

Já estava sem paciência e cheio daquela escuridão e mistério, então explodiu o cosmo e começou a congelar tudo que estivesse por perto fazendo quem o atacava recuar rapidamente. Seu celular para de tocar novamente.

Ficaram em silencio de novo.

─Onde está Naomi? – disse o loiro.

─Devia estar preocupado com você mesmo cavaleiro. – a voz voltou a falar.

─Você também é um cavaleiro, posso sentir seu cosmo familiar, ambos lutamos pelo mesmo ideal que é a paz, então porque está fazendo isso?

─SILENCIO. Você não sabe de nada. – disse com uma voz amargurada.

─Quem é você? Foi você que assassinou o imperador? Qual o objetivo disso?

─Você saberá... Mas não agora, você só saberá quando estiver no seu ultimo suspiro de vida quando eu o matar com minhas próprias mãos. – disse irritado.

─Ggrrr. Já chega disso, você não sabe quem eu sou, se soubesse me temeria seu insolente. – disse o loiro perdendo a paciência e congelando tudo em volta causando um clarão e fazendo iluminar o salão inteiro com sua energia. Fazendo os cavaleiros mórbidos estremecerem com aquela energia impressionante.

Nisso ele pode ver tudo em volta, haviam vários cavaleiros encapuzados e um deles detia Naomi. Mas mal pode ver tudo e eles desaparecem usando suas velocidades, quebram as grandes janelas jogando estilhaços de vidro pra todo lado e saíram numa velocidade impressionante fazendo logo em seguida seus cosmos sumirem.

Antes de ir o cavaleiro que falava com ele joga Naomi no chão.

─Isso ainda não acabou cisne, eu sei quem é você, mas eu não tenho medo... É chegada a hora de acabar com um de vocês legendários e todo esse circo que vocês criaram vai acabar... Esse é só o começo, a guerra só está começando. – disse e queimou o cosmo também e estranhamente jogando uma rajada de fogo pra cima e acertando o teto.

Isso fez vários escombros irem a baixo de encontro a Naomi que estava caída no chão. O loiro imediatamente a socorre, mas deixa o sujeito fugir.

Os escombros caíram e destruíram boa parte do assoalho, se atingisse Naomi provavelmente ela teria morrido com o impacto. Estava com Naomi em seus braços e deixou no chão e correu pra janelas pra ver se ainda podia vê-los, mas era inútil, pois os cosmos já tinham desaparecido.

Ficou olhando pra frente e pensou melhor.

─Acabar com um de nós legendários... – disse pensando alto. ─Eles realmente pretendem atacar a ilha de Andrômeda... Shun, eu tenho que correr.

Foi pra perto de Naomi.

─Como você está? – disse baixando pra olhar a japonesa com o salão bem mais iluminado sem as janelas cobertas.

─Estou bem Alex.

O loiro ficou olhando pra ela e sua expressão ia mudando pra irritado.

─Naomi... Quando e disser pra se retirar, OBEDEÇA, DROGA. – disse alterado socando o chão e assustando Naomi.

─De-desculpa Alex, eu só estava tentando... ajudar. – disse chorosa pela fúria do aquariano.

O loiro olhou pra ela por um tempo e suspirou.

─Desculpe, não queria assusta-la. – disse com a voz calma de novo.

Ela olhou pra ele e baixou a cabeça.

─Eu sei... Eu só atrapalhei... Desculpe.

─Naomi, você precisa saber de muitas coisas, mas eu não posso te contar isso agora, aguarde meu retorno que eu lhe contarei tudo, talvez essas informações possam salvar sua vida algum momento... Talvez lhe sirva também como um radar de perigo. – disse olhando irritado pra garota. ─Mas agora eu preciso correr, tenho um amigo que precisa de ajuda.

─Mas e a tal família Endo?

─Eles estão aqui, eu senti a presença de humanos comuns no porão, a energia é fraca, mas eu suponho que todos estejam bem. – disse levantando-se e auxiliando Naomi.

─Vamos. – disse chamando a japonesa.

Entraram no porão da casa e viram três pessoas amarradas, eram a família Endo.

─Vocês estão bem? – perguntou Naomi desamarrando eles.

─Sim. – disse uma garota com a voz fraca, estavam bem, mas machucados, provavelmente sofreram agressão.

─Onde está meu marido? Ele está bem? – disse uma mulher de uns quarenta anos nervosa.

─Sim, ele está bem e aguarda vocês. – disse Naomi sorrindo.

Levaram a família embora e o loiro e Naomi inventaram uma desculpa do que tinha acontecido ali.

─Eu tenho que ir Naomi. – disse o loiro depois de um tempo de terem explicado tudo.

─Ajudar seu amigo?

─Sim.

─Ok, eu cubro sua ausência por enquanto.

─Ok, até logo. – disse se retirando.

─Alex. – o chamou e novo. ─Eu não vou mais decepciona-lo. – disse com a cabeça baixa.

O loiro assentiu e ia seguir pra ilha de Andrômeda quando seu numero de trabalho toca.

─Alô?

─Pato. – disse Ikki.

...

Shun chegou à ilha rapidamente, estava mesmo com Afrodite quando Hyoga ligou, mas não queria falar com ele.

Entendeu o perigo, mas achava um absurdo ter que evacuar mais de duzentas pessoas apenas por uma dedução, então mandou todos para seus postos e que ficassem em alerta, enquanto isso mantinham várias posições na praia pra relatar a presença de qualquer coisa que se aproximasse da ilha.

─Tem certeza disso Shun? – disse Afrodite.

─Tenho, não dá pra tirar todas essas pessoas da ilha assim do nada, o melhor a fazer é aguardar, manter-se em alerta. – disse andando pela ilha e sendo seguido por Afrodite que ainda tentava convencer o virginiano do perigo.

─Mas o Hyoga disse...

─Não quero falar dele Afrodite. – disse aborrecido.

─Você não está agindo racionalmente Shun, está colocando a vida dos nossos pupilos em perigo, e se nós não pudermos deter os inimigos? Lembra que eu não conseguiu falar com Atena nem com o Dohko, não vamos ter o apoio deles se algo acontecer...

─Nada de ruim vai acontecer... Eu estou agindo como um comandante deve agir Afrodite, o fato de eu não querer causar desespero na minha ilha por causa de uma ínfima especulação do Hyoga não quer dizer que eu não esteja zelando pelo bem estar dos meus pupilos. E eu tenho certeza que podemos barrar qualquer ameaça que vier. E amanhã eu mesmo irei até o santuario falar com Atena. – disse mais aborrecido ainda.

─Mas Shun...

─MESTRES. – gritava um soldado vindo do porto.

─O que houve? – disseram juntos.

─Mestres, a mestre June... ela retornou e está gravemente ferida. – disse o soldado se aproximando dos dois.

─O quê? – disseram juntos e correram pro porto.

─June. – gritou Shun se aproximando.

June estava vestida com sua armadura de camaleão que estava parcialmente destruída e ela estava toda ferida, sangrando e quase inconsciente, mas o que Shun observou foi o braço direito dela que estava praticamente lacerado, horrível.

─June. – disse Afrodite a pegando no colo dos braços de um soldado.

─Vamos leva-la pra enfermaria. – disse Shun.

─Shun... Shun. Rápido, eles estão vindo. – disse ela baixo e agonizando.

─Eles quem June? – disse surpreso.

─Estão vindo... estão... – não aguentou mais e desmaiou.

─Leve ela pra enfermaria imediatamente Afrodite. – disse e o cavaleiro obedeceu, estava muito preocupado com a amiga, mas o que será que queria dizer aquilo que ela disse?

─Como ela chegou até aqui? – perguntou olhando pra um dos soldados que estavam ali.

─Ao que parece foi nesse bote que encontramos na encosta senhor. – disse apontando pra um pequeno bote já muito acabado de tão velho.

─Hum... Aumente a guarda, qualquer coisa que aconteça me comunique. – disse e se retirou.

─Sim senhor. – disse o soldado.

Chegou à enfermaria e viu os enfermeiros da ilha tentando fazer alguma coisa por June que ainda estava inconsciente, mas estava muito ofegante e sangrava muito.

─Como ela está?

─O quadro é terrível Shun. – disse Afrodite preocupado.

─Os sinais vitais dela estão muito fracos, estamos a sedando, mas os ferimentos são graves e profundos... Talvez... talvez ela não resista. – disse um enfermeiro.

─Não, a June é forte, ela vai suportar, temos que leva-la a um hospital. – disse Shun.

─Não sugiro isso senhor, ela não iria suportar o transporte e mesmo que resistisse...

─O que? Fale.

─Ela vai perder o braço, passou do tempo de tratar dos ferimentos e o braço dela já está em necrose, temos que amputar.

─Não June, não. – disse indo rapidamente pra perto da amiga.

As lagrimas começaram a brotar em seus olhos, não queria perder alguém tão especial pra ele, a quem conhecia desde a infância e considerava uma irmã.

─Tem alguma chance de salva-la?

─Não senhor, desculpe, mas não podemos fazer mais nada. – disse e se retirou junto com o outro enfermeiro.

─Ligue pra ele Shun. – disse Afrodite que também tinha os olhos marejados.

─O que? Quem? – disse confuso.

─O Hyoga, ligue pra ele agora, anda. – disse sério.

─Mas...

─Mas nada, eu sei que ele pode curar a June, você mesmo me disse que ele desenvolveu essa capacidade, então agora liga pra ele e pede pra ele vir. Isso não é hora pra ter orgulho Shun. Vai, liga. – disse irritando-se.

Shun compreendeu e assentiu. Tentou ligar pro loiro, mas ele não atendia. Insistiu e insistiu e nada.

─Será que ele tá muito irritado comigo? Droga, não é hora pra isso. – pensou irritado e se arrependeu amargamente de não ter atendido o loiro quando ele ligou.

─E aí? – disse Afrodite.

─Ele não atende. – disse triste.

─Continua tentando...

─Já tentei várias vezes.

─Então eu ligo. – disse Afrodite, mas quando ia ligar um soldado aparece.

─MESTRES. – disse um dos dois soldados que chegaram à enfermaria.

─Silencio, estamos numa enfermaria. – disse Shun olhando irritado pro soldado.

─Desculpe senhor, mas é que chegou um visitante na ilha, nós o detemos na praia.

─Se é um visitante então porque deterão ele? Ah, não me diga que é aquele mensageiro de novo? Senão eu vou manda-lo de volta pro santuario com um chute bem no meio do... – disse Shun irritado.

─Não é o mensageiro senhor... Ele disse que se chama Ikki, o detemos porque não sabíamos se era confiável. – disse o soldado, era natural que ninguém na ilha conhecesse mais ninguém além dos que viviam ali, e nenhum dos cinco sentia-se na necessidade de ir até a ilha, nem mesmo pra visitar Shun, afinal provavelmente ele não teria tempo ou mesmo não iria gostar que invadissem seu espaço.

─É meu irmão. – disse passando pelo soldado e indo de encontro ao irmão.

─Irmão? – disseram os soldados se encarando e lembrando que o irmão do mestre deles era o cavaleiro de bronze legendário Ikki de Fênix, e na hora lembraram também que foram rudes com o leonino. ─Vish. – disseram juntos.

─Ikki. – disse feliz em ver o irmão.

─Shun, você está bem? – disse Ikki se aproximando e preocupado com Shun o vistoriando.

─Sim, não aconteceu nada comigo Ikki. – disse enquanto o leonino rondava ele.

─Senhor Fênix. – disseram os soldados se aproximando dos dois e fazendo uma reverencia pra Ikki que estranhou.

─Porque eles tão fazendo isso? – disse olhando pra Shun.

─Não ligue pra isso... Vamos. – disse e guiou o irmão pra enfermaria.

─Você ainda não evacuou a ilha? – disse olhando em volta.

─Ah Ikki, tenho uma preocupação maior agora. – disse triste.

─O que houve?

─June.

Seguiram pra enfermaria e Shun explicou tudo pra Ikki.

─Tá vendo só? Mais um motivo pra você tirar essas pessoas daqui. – disse o leonino impaciente com o irmão.

─Mas eu estou muito preocupado com a June agora, Ikki... ela pode morrer. – disse já com as lagrimas caindo de novo.

Assim que entraram o leonino vê que a situação da amazona não era mesmo nada boa, o cosmo dela estava quase desaparecendo.

─Por Zeus, ela está morrendo. – disse tão sutil quanto podia.

─Não diga isso Ikki. – disse Afrodite. ─O que veio fazer aqui?

─O Hyoga me avisou de um perigo e eu vim caso precisem de ajuda. – disse Ikki.

─Ele te avisou também? – disse Afrodite.

─Sim.

─Você pode falar com ele? – disse Shun.

─É claro, é só ligar pro celular dele ora. – disse Ikki.

─Eu já tentei também Shun, e ele não atende. – disse Afrodite.

─Acho que ele deve tá resolvendo alguma coisa relacionada com o sujeito que capturamos numa perseguição mais cedo. – disse Ikki lembrando-se.

─Perseguição? – disse Shun.

─É uma longa historia... Mas vocês querem saber detalhes do que ele sabe? é isso?

─Não Ikki, presta atenção... a June, ele pode cura-la. – disse Shun.

─Ah, entendi. – disse quando a ficha caiu. ─Bom, então liguem pro numero de trabalho dele, ele sempre atende por esse numero.

─Mas eu não tenho esse numero... Ele nunca passa esse numero pra ninguém. – disse Shun intrigado.

─Eu tenho. – disse Ikki.

─Porque ele passou pra você? – disse Shun inconformado.

─Olha o foco gente... Ikki se você tem o numero mesmo então liga de uma vez pra ele. – disse Afrodite.

─Tá. – disse e discou o numero do loiro e ele de imediato atende, a essa altura ele já estava saindo da casa do senhor Akio.

─Alô?

─Pato. – disse Ikki.

─Ikki? Eu disse pra ligar nesse numero somente se houvesse alguma emergência.

─Sim eu sei, eu sei, estou na ilha de Andrômeda, precisamos de você aqui, é uma emergência.

─Eu já estou indo, tive uns problemas... Mas aconteceu alguma coisa mais grave? – disse preocupado.

─Sim, a June está gravemente ferida, precisamos que você a cure.

─June? O que houve com ela?

─Aff, vem logo.

─Já falei que tô indo, é que meu cosmo ainda tá fraco desde cedo, por isso estou demorando. – disse se esforçando pra chegar à ilha na velocidade do som.

─Imaginei que ainda estivesse fraco, mas será que você vai conseguir curar? Você mal se curou naquela hora. – comentou.

─Não custa tentar. É muito grave?

─É. – disse olhando pra amazona.

─Entendo, vou me apressar então. – disse e desligou e aumentou a velocidade.

─Ele tá vindo. – disse Ikki.

Afrodite e Shun suspiraram aliviados.

─Que bom... Mas você disse que ele está fraco? – disse Shun preocupado.

─Sim, nós nos envolvemos num tiroteio mais cedo e o Hyoga foi atingido, foi daí que ele ficou sabendo de um bombardeio aqui na ilha e tentou te avisar, mas aí ele falou que não conseguia falar com você e acabou ligando pra mim...

─Ferido? Como ele está? O que mais você sabe Ikki?

─Calma, ele tá bem sim, só tá fraco... Tem muita coisa acontecendo Shun, você realmente tem que tirar essas pessoas daqui. – disse Ikki.

─Eu falei pra ele. – disse Afrodite.

─Aff, olhe em volta Ikki, meus soldados são bem treinados e são perfeitamente capazes de enfrentar qualquer ataque. – disse Shun confiante.

─É um bombardeio Shun... Segundo o Hyoga se fosse um ataque por terra até que seus soldados teriam chance, mas pra um ataque aéreo todos aqui correm muito perigo, e provavelmente será um ataque bem organizado e assim eles podem destruir a ilha em questão de segundos, você não vai ter a mínima chance de revidar Shun... Tem que evacuar a ilha enquanto pode. – disse Ikki.

─Parece que você e o Hyoga andam conversando bastante heim. – Shun disse enciumado.

─Shun, Shun... estão, estão vindo. – disse June acordando de novo.

─JUNE. – gritou Shun correndo até a garota segurou sua mão e a ouviu falar.

─Shun, eles estão vindo, proteja, proteja a todos. – disse com a voz fraca.

─Eles quem June? Proteger contra quem? – disse aflito.

─Proteja a todos. – disse e desmaiou de novo.

─Ela está piorando... Cadê o Hyoga? – disse Afrodite impaciente.

─Mestre. – disse Lorenzo na porta da enfermaria e parecia muito preocupado.

─Lorenzo? O que faz aqui? Quem deu permissão de sair do alojamento? – disse Shun.

─Vim ver como está a mestre June... ela vai ficar bem? – disse na porta olhando pra garota no leito da enfermaria.

─Sim, agora saia daqui que isso não é lugar de criança. – disse Afrodite.

─Mas... ela está... dormindo mestre? – perguntou triste com as lagrimas saindo.

Shun olhou pro garoto triste e suspirou.

─Vamos Lorenzo. – disse saindo com o garoto.

─A June vai ficar bem sim, tem alguém vindo ajuda-la, ele vai cura-la e ela via ficar novinha em folha você vai ver. – disse sorrindo pro pupilo.

─Jura? – disse enxugando as lagrimas e sorrindo.

─Juro. – disse sorrindo e acariciando os cabelos rebeldes do garoto.

─Senhor. – disse um soldado chegando de novo.

─O que foi agora?

─Outro invasor senhor.

─Invasor? – disse Afrodite na porta da enfermaria também.

De imediato sentiram o cosmo.

─É o Hyoga. – disseram juntos.

─Eu vou busca-lo. – disse Afrodite.

Assim que chegou a praia viu o loiro aborrecido com uns soldados que o impediam de passar, parecia que ele tinha ido pra lá na pressa mesmo, ainda estava com as roupas de trabalho.

─Parado invasor. – disse um soldado com uma lança apontada pro loiro.

─Eu já falei que sou amigo de Shun. – disse entediado com as mãos nos bolsos.

─É mestre Andrômeda pra você. – disse o outro soldado.

─Aff, me deixem passar de uma vez, é uma emergência. – disse impaciente.

─Não, até um dos três mestres autorizarem.

─E quanto tempo isso vai demorar? – disse gesticulando e fazendo os soldados se afastarem mais ainda.

─Não interessa, apenas espere.

─Vocês não sabem quem eu sou? Se não me deixarem passar eu terei que usar a força. – disse aborrecido.

─Não me interessa quem você seja. E você franzino desse jeito nunca passaria por nós. – disseram com desdém pro loiro que parecia uma pessoa muito comum vestido daquele jeito, mas ainda assim era uma ameaça.

─Por favor, isso é ridículo, me deixem passar. – disse avançando alguns passos.

─PARADO. – disse o soldado.

─Eu não faria isso se fosse vocês. – disse Afrodite do alto nas pedras da praia que observava a cena lá embaixo.

─Mestre Afrodite. – disseram os soldados juntos.

─Oi Hyoga. – disse Afrodite sorrindo pro loiro.

─Até que enfim. – disse o loiro suspirando. ─Posso passar agora? – disse olhando pro soldados que estavam brancos agora.

─Vo-você é Hyoga de Cisne? O cavaleiro de bronze de cisne? Um legendário? – disseram pasmos, primeiro o Fênix e agora o Cisne, achavam que iam morrer sem conhecer outro legendário, ouviam as façanhas dos cinco em historias o tempo todo, e ver num dia só dois deles era surpreendente, não era a toa que respeitavam tanto Shun.

─Sou.

De imediato os soldados se entreolharam e curvaram-se pro loiro.

─Senhor Cisne. – disseram com a cabeça baixa.

─Hã? Porque eles tão fazendo isso? – perguntou confuso olhando pros soldados e pro pisciano lá em cima.

─Nem liga pra isso não Hyoga, vem logo. – disse chamando logo o loiro pra segui-lo.

─Hm... Com licença. – disse olhando pros soldados e num salto alcançou Afrodite lá em cima.

Deixando dois soldados nas nuvens.

Seguiram caminho e o loiro logo percebeu.

─Não acredito que Shun ainda não evacuou a ilha. – disse irritado olhando em volta.

─Eu tentei convence-lo, juro. – disse Afrodite suspirando.

─Mas que droga, isso é perigoso Afrodite, eu vi os cavaleiros, e pelo modo que falaram o ataque vai ser muito em breve, temos pouco tempo.

─Você os viu?

─Sim, eles não são muito fortes, e vocês me ligaram justamente quando eu estava com eles.

─Ah, foi? desculpe.

─Não faz mal... mas sem querer ofender, vocês não tem a mínima chance com esses soldados aí. – disse o loiro.

─Sei disso, mas nem tem porque você comparar seu poder com o deles, porque mesmo você estando fraco seu cosmo não tem nem comparação, além do mais eles ainda não estão com o treinamento concluído, e eu já tenho ideia da força desses cavaleiros misteriosos, não temos certeza, mas achamos que foram eles que lutaram contra a June. – comentou.

─Como ela está?

─Muito machucada, os enfermeiros disseram que ela pode não sobreviver, e mesmo se conseguir ela vai perder o braço... Espero que você seja capaz de cura-la Hyoga. – disse com uma expressão extremamente preocupada.

─Meu Deus... e mesmo assim o Shun ainda não tomou nenhuma atitude?

─Não, ainda... Tenta convencer o Shun agora, apesar dele ainda não querer falar com você.

Aproximaram-se e já na entrada viram Shun com Lorenzo.

─Hyoga. – disse Shun sorrindo aliviado em ver o loiro.

─Onde ela está? – foi logo dizendo.

─Lá dentro Hyoga. – disse Afrodite e seguiram logo pra dentro e o loiro sequer deu atenção pra Shun.

─Pato. – disse Ikki sorrindo.

─Oi frango. – disse sorrindo e Shun que já entrava percebeu aquele clima.

Hyoga olhou pra garota no leito e ficou muito surpreso e assustado.

─Deus... o que aconteceu com ela? – disse se aproximando rapidamente da garota.

─Não sabemos ainda, ela veio de uma missão. – disse Shun.

O loiro começou a analisar o ferimento da garota e concluiu que precisaria de muita energia pra curar aquilo. Tocou o rosto dela e viu que estava com uma alta temperatura.

─E então Hyoga? Pode curar? – disse Ikki.

─Sim, mas vai demorar. – disse sentando-se ao lado de June na cama e tirando a armadura que ainda estava no corpo da moça e os pedaços de pano da vestimenta que ainda restaram grudados no braço ferido dela com sangue, a despiu até a altura dos seios e viu que ela toda tinha cortes profundos pelo corpo, lembrou-se que já tinha visto aquele tipo de ferimento antes, há muito tempo atrás.

─O braço dela praticamente tá caindo, deve estar com uma dor insuportável. – pensou quando viu o corpo da amazona com o braço direito praticamente todo virado e lacerado, sangrando muito, provavelmente ela tentou revidar algum ataque com seus chicotes que acabaram cortados e quase levou seu braço junto, olhou pra expressão dela, com os olhos crispados suando e dando alguns gemido de vez em quando, parecia sofrer muito.

─Fiquem em silencio. – disse e fechou os olhos pra concentrar energia.

O ar ficou frio rapidamente e o loiro aproximou suas mãos do ferimento da moça, mas sem toca-la. Estava fazendo tanto aquilo ultimamente que nem precisava mais formar a bolha d'água, restava apenas concentrar o cosmo nas mãos.

Ainda estava fraco e demorou mais do que queria pra concentrar a energia necessária.

Ficou vários minutos com as mãos sobre o ferimento, aos poucos a carne cortada do braço de June foi se juntando e voltando pra posição original, o ferimento ia se fechando aos poucos, mas mesmo assim June fechou a expressão mais ainda com a dor da carne se fechando, mesmo que estivesse sedada.

Em mais alguns minutos e o ferimento do braço de June se fechou completamente e amenizou as feições da moça. Hyoga passou pro restante dos ferimentos do corpo dela e aos poucos a curou por completo, seu cosmo estava extremamente fraco a essa altura.

Quando terminou estava completamente ofegante e mais fraco ainda. Tentou levantar mais não conseguiu, parecia que ia desmaiar.

─Hyoga. – disse Ikki percebendo e aproximando-se do aquariano para acudi-lo.

─Ela... vai... ficar... bem. – disse pausadamente tentando puxar ar para os pulmões.

─Muito obrigado Hyoga. – disse Afrodite aliviado.

─Você está muito fraco pato, tem que descansar muito agora. – disse Ikki acudindo o aquariano e o ajudando a sentar-se em uma cadeira pra descansar.

Shun começou a prestar atenção naquela cena, mas só de ver June curada procurou ignorar aquilo por enquanto.

Aproximou-se de June e acariciou a face da moça aliviado.

─Muito obrigado Hyoga, obrigado mesmo. – disse com as lagrimas que insistiam em cair.

Ficou sorrindo olhando ternamente pra amiga ainda desmaiada e aproximou-se e deu um beijo na testa da moça.

Agora era Hyoga que observava aquela cena, sentia algo estranho dentro de si, aquilo não lhe agradou nenhum pouco, seria aquilo... Ciúmes? Não, definitivamente não, talvez estivesse muito cansado mesmo e estava começando a pensar besteiras.

─Mestre June. – disse Lorenzo entrando e chamando a atenção de todos.

─Não pode entrar aqui Lorenzo. – disse Afrodite pro garoto.

─Mas... – olhou pro aquariano sentado o observando. ─Senhor Hyoga, obrigado. – disse sorrindo e curvando-se pro loiro.

─Por que... As pessoas daqui... Ficam fazendo isso? – disse o loiro estranhando e falando ainda um pouco ofegante.

─Isso é estranho. – completou Ikki com os braços cruzados olhando a cena.

─Você pode agradecer o Hyoga mais tarde Lorenzo, mas agora você tem que sair que a June precisa descansar. – disse Afrodite.

─Obrigado, obrigado, senhor Cisne. – disse Lorenzo sorrindo ainda com Afrodite o empurrando pra fora.

─De nada. – disse o loiro baixo e balançando a cabeça.

─Parece que ele gosta mesmo da June. – comentou Ikki.

─Parece que não é só ele. – disse o loiro olhando pra Shun.

─A June foi quem cuidou dele desde que chegou, é natural que ele goste muito dela. – disse Shun com as mãos da amazona entre as suas.

Ficaram em um breve silencio.

─Shun eu vou ver se os soldados viram de onde June veio, já volto. – disse Afrodite.

─Ah sim, claro.

─Vou dar uma volta por aí também pra ver como está a segurança. – disse Ikki se retirando também.

Hyoga passou uns dez minutos ali descansando.

Shun ainda estava ali velando o sono de June, não se separava da garota nenhum minuto e isso deixava o aquariano cada vez mais desconfortável. Não trocaram nenhuma palavra desde então.

Na realidade Shun ainda estava ali porque Hyoga ainda estava e o mesmo o loiro fazia, já que tinha recuperado um pouco mais de energia e já podia se levantar sozinho, mas preferiram ficar ali, juntos, velando June que sequer podia saber que os dois estavam ali.

Hyoga não parecia de bom humor e era aí que ele não abria a boca pra pronunciar uma única palavra mesmo e Shun não parecia que queria conversar também.

O loiro fingia olhar pra um ponto qualquer daquele pequeno quarto e dava breves olhares pro virginiano e Shun fazia o mesmo.

Não se encaravam, desde aquele beijo em que Shun quis romper qualquer laço com o loiro por não ter a mínima chance com ele, o clima tenso entre os dois era quase palpável.

Hyoga sentia-se na tentação e abraçar o virginiano, mas não o fazia por orgulho, afinal estava irritado com Shun por ter ignorado suas ligações e não ter feito ainda o que ele sugeriu para proteção da ilha, e Shun não queria receber outra rejeição do loiro, por isso não ousava de aproximar, e pela expressão fechada do russo estava mais do que obvio que ele não estava pra conversa.

De repente Hyoga levanta.

─Aonde você vai? – disse Shun.

O loiro não respondeu, ignorou Shun e saiu.

─Hyoga espere. – disse Shun seguindo o russo.

Hyoga continuava em silencio olhando em volta como se tivesse algo muito interessante pra se ver ali.

Ainda havia soldados circulando o tempo todo.

─Fale comigo Hyoga... Vamos conversar. – disse Shun tocando o braço do loiro.

Finalmente o loiro o encara sério fazendo o virginiano estremecer com aquele olhar.

─Agora você quer conversar? Pensei que não quisesse falar comigo. – disse aborrecido.

─Não fala assim Hyoga. – disse triste. ─Er... Vamos pra sala de reuniões, lá teremos privacidade. – disse Shun olhando pro aquariano que resolveu segui-lo mesmo a inconformado.

Chegando lá o loiro encostou-se na mesa e cruzou os braços numa expressão que parecia que ia explodir a qualquer momento, enquanto isso Shun fechava a porta.

─Porque ainda não evacuou a ilha? – disse o loiro de imediato.

─Não dá pra tirar mais de duzentas pessoas daqui tão facilmente Hyoga. – disse tentando se explicar.

─E porque você não atende essa porcaria de celular? – disse irritando-se mais ainda.

─E-eu falei que não queria falar com você... – disse ficando nervoso com o aquariano.

─Isso não tem nada a ver com a gente. – disse franzindo cenho.

─Naquele dia eu avisei que queria me afastar de você, o que esperava ora? – disse se defendendo.

─Mesmo pra assuntos de emergência droga? – disse se aproximando de Shun.

─E-e co-como eu ia saber? – disse se encolhendo enquanto o aquariano se aproximava mais.

─Eu liguei pro Ikki e pro Afrodite, você sabia. – disse agarrando a gola do virginiano em ameaça e o erguendo um pouco, irritação era pouco pro que estava sentindo, eram poucas as vezes que isso acontecia com ele, mas o virginiano bem que estava pedindo, principalmente naquele dia que tudo parecia estar dando errado pra ele.

─Tá bom eu sabia, mas é que... eu, eu... me solta. – disse tentando se soltar do aquariano que agarrava sua camisa e parecia que queria descontar todo seu aborrecimento nele.

─Que espécie de mestre é você que não se preocupa com a segurança de seus pupilos?

─Não me preocupo? – agora foi Shun que se irritou.

─É o que parece... Tem cavaleiros vindo pra cá, provavelmente foram eles que atacaram June e ela veio te avisar, e o que você faz? Você ignora todos os avisos e fica feito um idiota confiando a segurança da ilha em seus soldados que mal tem o treinamento concluído e não podem proteger nem a si mesmos. – disse alterado com o virginiano.

─Não me venha com sermões, eu sei muito bem o que faço. – disse irritado também.

─Não, você não sabe o que faz Shun. – disse ainda irritado com a única mão na camisa do virginiano o encostando na parede e o erguendo ainda mais mesmo estando fraco.

─Me-me so-solta Hyoga. – disse se debatendo tentando se soltar da mão do loiro que o segurava.

─Você não se preocupa com eles. – disse irritado descendo o sermão.

─Eu me preocupo com todos Hyoga, há seis anos eu dou meu suor todos os dias por essa ilha, você me ofende muito me dizendo essas coisas. – disse olhando irritado pro loiro que ainda o encarava.

De repente o loiro o soltou e o fez cair sentado no chão.

─Então você é um idiota mesmo. – disse dando as costas pra Shun.

─Idiota? Idiota? – disse ficando mais ofendido ainda.

─Só pelo estado que June estava dá pra saber o nível desses cavaleiros, e olha que ela é uma amazona de prata, você não é capaz de enfrentar todos juntos.

─Não sou capaz? Seu loiro burro, metido, irritante, prepotente e idiota, eu sou um legendário também droga, estou farto de vocês acharem que eu sou fraco e indefeso, eu também sou tão forte quanto qualquer um de vocês. – disse explodindo de raiva agora, estavam discutindo, coisa que raras vezes aconteciam.

─Então é disso que se trata? Você quer provar sua capacidade? E nisso você prefere colocar todos os seus pupilos em perigo só pra mostrar que está certo?

─Não é isso idiota, eu confio na capacidade de meus soldados, sei que eles são capazes e deposito toda minha confiança nisso.

─Aqueles cavaleiros falaram de um bombardeio seu imbecil, vocês não tem defesa contra um ataque aéreo. – disse voltando-se pro virginiano de novo.

─Nós temos arqueiros. – disse o virginiano.

─Afff. Você é surdo garoto?

─Para de gritar comigo. – disse choroso.

O loiro suspirou balançando a cabeça em desaprovação e começou a dar voltas no mesmo lugar, tentando se acalmar.

Ficaram num silencio torturante por um tempo. Shun estava muito triste, nunca Hyoga tinha se aborrecido tanto assim com ele. E o loiro tentava se acalmar, dessa vez estava realmente irritado, parecia que aquele dia não acabava nunca.

─Onde foi a missão da June? – disse massageando os olhos e com a mão na cintura se acalmando.

─Fo-foi na Rússia. – disse com a cabeça baixa.

─Hm. – ficou pensativo, lembrou-se da morte do imperador e a relação que estavam fazendo com os russos.

─Ela estava com a armadura... isso foi uma ordem do santuario? – o loiro perguntou.

─Sim, ela foi mandada antes de ontem. – disse baixo.

Hyoga lembrou-se do que Ikki disse, que Marin também tinha sido mandada em missão com a armadura e Jabu também, e mais tantos outros cavaleiros de prata.

─Qual era a missão?

─De apoio, esta tendo uma guerra civil por lá e June foi enviada pra socorrer os feridos.

─O santuario deve ter mandado Marin pra lá também... Talvez eles estejam querendo abater primeiro os cavaleiros de prata, se não mataram June é porque queriam que ela os trouxesse até aqui. – pensou o loiro.

─Shun. – disse olhando pro virginiano que continuava encolhido no chão.

─Hum? – disse erguendo o olhar pro russo.

─Tente sentir o cosmo de Marin. O meu está fraco, e acho que ela esteja bastante distante então eu não vou conseguir sentir.

─Mas pra quê?

─Tenta logo. – disse irritado.

─Hunf. – a essa altura sua paciência com o aquariano também não era das melhores, mas resolveu obedecer.

Fechou os olhos e concentrou-se, tentou sentir o mais ínfimo cosmo de Marin. Ficou vários minutos nisso, afinal sentir uma energia era difícil e quanto mais distante a pessoa estivesse mais difícil ainda era localiza-lo.

Hyoga se aproximou de Shun no chão e ficou aguardando.

─Achei, ela está... No Oriente, faz uma trilha com o rastro do cosmo de June e está muito fraco. – disse surpreso abrindo os olhos.

─Então estavam mesmo juntas... Será que ela também está ferida? – disse o loiro mais pra si mesmo.

─Parece que é isso mesmo, o cosmo dela também tá fraco, mas porque o santuario não avisou desse perigo?

─Não sei, talvez não soubessem... Mas esses cavaleiros vão seguir a trilha do cosmo de June, podem chegar aqui a qualquer momento, talvez estejam planejando um ataque maior ou vendo qual atitude vamos tomar pra eles agirem.

─Não se preocupe, meus soldados vão avisar caso qualquer coisa se aproxime da ilha.

─Por que você não me ouve Shun? Você tem que tirar todos daqui. Porque você é tão teimoso? – disse o loiro.

─Olha quem fala. – disse irritado olhando pro russo.

Suspiraram juntos de novo irritados um com o outro, ficaram próximos se encarando em silencio, mas Shun desviou o olhar suspirando.

Lembraram-se daquele beijo. Shun tinha o russo, ali tão perto, não esperava vê-lo tão cedo desde aquela conversa que tiveram, não saia da sua cabeça que o loiro disse que não o amava, e parecia que nunca amaria.

Hyoga também pensou em tudo que conversou com Ikki sobre amor, estava estressado e aborrecido com Shun, mas mesmo assim sentia que devia proteger aquele garoto, não conseguiu tira-lo da cabeça desde aquele dia, sonhou com ele, estava extremamente preocupado, será que... Que não sentia nada mesmo por ele?

─Shun. – disse baixo, queria se redimir, embora estivesse difícil manter sua imaculada calma.

─O que é? – disse erguendo o olhar pro loiro.

─Eu... Aquele dia eu...

─Qual? Aquele dia que você me dispensou sem o mínimo de ressentimento? – disse triste.

─Não foi bem assim...

─Chega Hyoga... Não quero falar disso, você já deixou bem claro que nunca vai haver nada entre nós, nem sei por que você está aqui. – disse irritado com os olhos começando a ficar marejados.

─Me preocupo com você, seu garoto mimado e teimoso... e não é só pelo que houve que eu quero que você se afaste de mim droga. – disse sério e ainda próximo do rosto de Shun.

─Não sou um garoto nem mimado, sou um adulto responsável.

─Então haja como um. – disse o loiro.

─Chega... e sai de perto de mim. – disse afastando o loiro. ─Sabe o quanto é difícil manter o controle com você assim tão perto? – disse com as lagrimas caindo.

─Não é hora pra essas coisas, eu já ouvi tudo que você tinha a dizer aquele dia, e você sequer me deu uma chance de me redimir e resolveu se afastar, fugindo de mim.

─Eu não fugi, apenas me afastei, e o que você queria? Não dá pra continuar perto de você sabendo que você me despreza.

─Eu não te desprezo seu idiota, acha que se fosse isso eu estaria aqui agora?

─Você só sente pena e remorso. –disse Shun.

─Você não sabe o que eu sinto e sequer quer saber, só se importa com você mesmo, do que quer, do que precisa, tenho duvidas agora se toda aquela declaração que você disse é verdade mesmo. – disse irritado, nunca duvidaria do amor de Shun, mas estava tão irritado como nunca esteve e dizendo coisas que com certeza se arrependeria.

─Como ousa me dizer isso? Eu te amo, te amo, droga, será que você não vê? – disse choroso.

─E-eu sei, eu só, só... – suspirou baixando a cabeça. ─Desculpe, eu não sei o que deu em mim, não quero mais brigar Shun.

─Nem eu. – disse triste.

Hyoga permanecia sério olhando o virginiano, ele parecia tão indefeso... odiava duvidas, tinha que tirar a prova daquilo, do que sentia, será mesmo que não era capaz de amar Shun como o virginiano queria? Parecia tão mais fácil agora.

O loiro foi se aproximando do rosto de Shun lentamente e fechando os olhos... O que seria aquilo? Seu corpo agia sozinho, mas pensando bem, ele queria aquilo, queria?

Shun estava pasmo com aquela aproximação espontânea. Hyoga iria beija-lo?

─Hy-Hyoga? – disse baixo.

Mas antes de se aproximar mais alguém bate na porta.

─Shun. Está aí? – chamou Afrodite lá de fora.

Isso fez o loiro se afastar de imediato. Levantou suspirando.

─Droga. – pensou o virginiano, queria ver até onde aquilo iria dar.

─Entra. – disse o loiro colocando as mãos nos bolsos.

─Hyoga? – disse Afrodite entrando e vendo Shun no chão com cara de bobo e o loiro se fazendo de desentendido.

─O que estavam fazendo? – perguntou desconfiado olhando para os dois.

─Conversando. – disse o loiro tranquilamente enquanto Shun já levantando olhava estranho pra ele.

─E decidiram alguma coisa?

─Não. – disse olhando torto pro virginiano de novo.

─Decida de uma vez Shun. – disse Afrodite.

─Não há nada pra decidir. – disse voltando a ficar irritado.

─Aff. Bom, eu vim avisar que a June está acordando.

─O que? – disseram juntos.

Correram de volta pra enfermaria e Ikki já estava lá.

─Ela disse alguma coisa? – disse Shun entrando.

─Sim, ela está agonizando e ainda com febre, mas falou alguma coisa sobre cavaleiros mortos. – disse Ikki olhando pra amazona.

─Cavaleiros mortos? – disse Afrodite.

─Sim... Achei que ela estivesse acordando, mas estava apenas delirando. – disse Ikki.

─Você não a curou direito Hyoga? – disse Afrodite.

─Não seja tolo, eu fiz o que pude, mas há algum tempo percebi que meu poder cura apenas ferimentos externos. – disse o loiro.

─Mas é essa a intenção não é? – disse Afrodite.

─Não, isso só acontece na televisão e nos quadrinhos, estamos na vida real e aqui a medicina não é tão simples assim, eu não tenho uma varinha magica sabia. – disse o loiro sarcástico.

─Nooossaaa, como você é doce né Hyoga. – disse Afrodite sarcástico também e irritado com o comentário do russo.

─Como assim? Está dizendo que a dor é só na mente dela? – disse Shun interrompendo a possível discursão.

─Mais ou menos. – disse Hyoga.

─Hum, como sabe disso? – disse Ikki.

─Eu não entendo muito de medicina, mas... Lembra quando socorremos Jacó da nevasca? – disse olhando pro leonino.

─Sim.

─Depois de um tempo nós o aquecemos e ele já estava livre da hipotermia, mas ainda estava com muita febre, eu tentei ajudar de novo, mas não pude fazer nada, o corpo dele tinha que agir naturalmente pra voltar ao equilíbrio... não sei explicar direito, mas acho que o corpo da June ainda tenha que voltar ao equilíbrio, como uma forma de perceber que já está curado, acho que é mais ou menos isso.

─Não entendi muito bem, está dizendo que o corpo dele não sabia que estava curado? – disse Ikki confuso.

Afrodite e Shun ouviam aquela conversa que não fazia sentido algum pra eles.

─Hm, deixa eu ver se explico melhor... – disse pensando melhor. ─Quando eu tentei curar o ferimento da bala, mesmo com o cosmo fraco eu consegui fecha-lo lembra? – disse recordando o ocorrido de horas atrás.

─Sim. Você conseguiu conter a hemorragia. – completou Ikki.

─Sim, eu juntei o musculo e os tecidos danificados pela bala e fechei o ferimento por completo.

─Então tecnicamente você já estava curado. – disse Ikki pensando. ─Mas você ainda estava com dor.

─Esse é o ponto, o meu corpo ainda estava fraco e não tinha identificado ainda que o ferimento já estava fechado e parcialmente curado, assim meu sistema nervoso não respondeu de imediato, logo o sangue não voltou a circular como devia, por isso eu ainda sentia dor, porque meu corpo ainda não tinha entendido que tudo já estava bem pois o cérebro ainda não tinha comunicado isso pra ele. – explicou da melhor maneira que pode.

─Então quanto mais fraco estiver mais o corpo vai demorar a receber os estímulos pra regularizar o sistema nervoso, ele demora a entender a mensagem que o cérebro manda pro resto do corpo?

─Isso mesmo, trata-se de uma questão psicológica, o trauma que o corpo sofre impede o cérebro de entender de imediato o que está acontecendo no resto do corpo e até que a mente entenda o corpo ainda vai sentir dor. – concluiu.

─Quando a cabeça não pensa o corpo padece. – disse Ikki pensando alto.

─rsrsrsrs. É, acho que é mais ou menos isso aí. – disse o loiro rindo do comentário de Ikki e fazendo-o sorrir também.

─Do que vocês estão falando? – disse Afrodite confuso.

─É que passamos por muita coisa mais hoje. – disse Ikki.

─Bem vi. – disse Shun olhando torto pros dois que pareciam dois camaradas, não se lembrava deles dois se entendendo tão bem assim no passado.

─Isso não vem ao caso, o que vocês têm que entender é que a June ainda vai demorar um pouco pra se estabelecer mesmo que já esteja curada, ela precisa descansar bastante. – disse Hyoga.

─Hum. Então ela não vai poder explicar exatamente o que houve com ela tão cedo. – disse Shun.

─Mas temos que tomar uma atitude logo. – disse Afrodite.

─Não vamos ser tão precipitados. – disse Shun.

─Mas que... – disse o loiro se segurando pra não soltar um palavrão. ─O que mais você está esperando Shun? Não há nada mais pra explicar, tem um perigo iminente vindo bater a sua porta e você o espera como se não fosse nada, e estamos nós quatro discutindo coisas obvias ao invés de tomar logo alguma atitude, e só esperando pela sua boa vontade pra agir, você está os subestimando e abusando do tempo que resta. – disse o loiro perdendo a paciência.

─Ele tem razão Shun. – disse Afrodite.

─Ainda temos tempo, eles não atacaram ainda por algum motivo. – disse Shun.

─E você está esperando a boa vontade deles? – disse Hyoga.

─Não estou não... e eu que estou no comando aqui, minha decisão é o que vale e eu não vou fazer nada impensado. – disse Shun irritado também.

─E o que tem pra pensar? É um ataque com armas de fogo droga, nem mesmo nós temos poder suficiente pra conter um ataque desse tipo, temos que achar um jeito de proteger todas essas pessoas.

─Claro que temos poder pra isso, podemos destruir um exercito se quisermos. – disse Shun.

─E como fica os habitantes da ilha nesse ataque todo heim? Ficam aqui no meio do fogo ateado? – disse Hyoga.

─E o que você queria seu estupido? Quantas vezes eu tenho que falar que não dá pra deslocar mais de duzentas pessoas assim de uma vez da ilha? – disse Shun alterado.

─Tem outra ilha a uns cinco quilômetros daqui, podemos envia-los pra lá. – disse Ikki.

─E quanto ao transporte? Só temos um navio na ilha. – disse Shun.

─Já pensou que podemos dar mais de uma volta? – disse o loiro com ironia.

─Ah tá, num navio que só cabem no máximo vinte pessoas? Quantas horas acha que podemos perder nisso? – disse Shun.

─É só fazer as contas ora. – disse Hyoga.

─Vamos perder muito tempo e no final esses cavaleiros podem acabar nos atacando nessa outra ilha e não vai adiantar de nada todo o trabalho. – disse Shun.

─Melhor do que ficar aqui sem fazer nada. – disse o loiro.

─Calma vocês dois, estão casados a quanto tempo? – disse Afrodite com deboche.

─Quieto Afrodite. – disseram os dois pra Afrodite que se encolheu.

─Calma, isso não é hora pra discursões... – disse Ikki. ─Você não pode congelar o caminho até a outra ilha Hyoga, como uma ponte? Daí nem iria precisar de navio.

─Meu cosmo ainda está fraco, e ainda por cima são cinco quilômetros, não vai dar. – disse o loiro.

─É só congelar. – disse Afrodite.

─Não é tão simples assim, vocês acham que eu crio gelo assim do nada? Tem o movimento do ar, das ondas, a espessura e largura da ponte, tem a intensidade do meu cosmo e fora que podem ter outros navios passando e podem nos ver, e eu já mencionei que são cinco quilômetros? Se eu estivesse com minha energia normal até que poderíamos pensar nisso, mas agora não vai dar. – disse o loiro.

─É, você tem razão, nisso você pode acabar esvaindo sua energia por completo e ficar igual aquele dia na Sibéria, quando quase perdeu todas as energias tentando achar Jacó. – disse Ikki.

─Isso mesmo, dai eu seria um peso morto e não poderia ajudar caso fossemos atacados. – disse Hyoga.

─Você pode descansar... talvez nem venham hoje. – disse Afrodite.

─E vamos ficar aqui contando com a sorte? Temos que pensar em outras alternativas. – disse Hyoga.

─Como tem tanta certeza que viram Hyoga? – disse Ikki.

─Eu já te contei.

─Agora conta direito pra todos nós. – disse Afrodite.

O loiro suspirou e começou a contar tudo que aconteceu desde quando interrogou o senhor Akio Endo e quando foram socorrer a família dele e encontrou com os cavaleiros misteriosos lá.

─Hum. Então por isso você está tão preocupado. – disse Afrodite pensando e olhando pro loiro.

─Agora entendem a gravidade? – disse o loiro.

─Sim, então é o jeito fazer o que ele diz Shun. – disse Afrodite.

─Estão exagerando, talvez você tenha achado que eles eram fortes porque você estava com o cosmo fraco Hyoga. – disse Shun.

─Aff. Você continua com essa ideia mesmo depois de tudo que eu disse? Porque você é tão teimoso? – disse aborrecido com Shun mais ainda, era muito teimoso.

─Não dá pra ter certeza de nada Hyoga, até agora nós só estamos fazendo suposições que partiram de você. – disse Shun.

─Céus, já tô de saco cheio disso droga, você é muito cabeça dura Shun, o que você queria? Um memorando com a data e hora que eles atacariam? Pra reservar uns quartos aqui na ilha e preparar uma boa recepção pra eles? Podemos jogar cartas enquanto tomamos um bom drinque e depois brindar a abertura de uma boa guerra pra todos. Essa é sua estratégia pra revidar o ataque deles? Tenho que te dizer que não é muito boa. – disse no limite da ironia e sarcasmo.

─Parece que você tá bem inspirado hoje Hyoga. – disse Ikki com um sorriso que não conseguiu segurar.

─Eles disseram que vão começar uma guerra, e a ilha de Andrômeda é só o primeiro alvo, não tem trégua nisso, vence quem estiver preparado pro pior, e seu irmão aqui parece que não quer entender isso. – disse o loiro olhando pra Ikki.

─Tá entendi, entendi... mas espere um pouco aí. – disse Ikki. ─Se esses cavaleiros tem relação com June, e se eles a seguiram como estamos supondo então porque não atacaram ainda? Sendo que o elemento surpresa era o trunfo deles?

─Talvez estejam esperando alguma reação nossa antes. – disse Afrodite.

─É provável que seja isso mesmo, mas como eles saberiam? – disse Ikki.

─A evacuação. – disse Shun pensando.

─O quê? Como assim Shun? – disse Afrodite.

─Se não atacaram ainda deve ser porque esperam que suponhamos tudo isso e decidamos deslocar todos da ilha, afinal é a decisão mais obvia a se tomar... assim eles atacariam os barcos diretamente e teriam certeza que não haveriam sobreviventes.

─Faz sentido, então estamos acuados. – disse Afrodite.

─Realmente, e não ajuda em nada deslocar todas essas pessoas, corremos perigo de qualquer jeito. – Ikki.

─Tá vendo só Hyoga? Essa sua ideia brilhante não serve pra nada. – disse Shun cruzando os braços.

─Isso é porque eles mudaram os planos, eles sabiam que eu iria comunicar vocês, pois com certeza o senhor Endo acabaria me contando tudo quando o capturamos, então perderam o trunfo do ataque surpresa e se estão nos esperando agir é porque estão vigiando a ilha de longe e ainda por cima devem ter visto quando eu e o Ikki chegamos, por isso estão mais cautelosos, se tivesse feito o que eu disse naquela hora que eu liguei não teria problemas em evacuar a ilha. – disse defendendo-se.

─Faz sentido também. – disse Afrodite.

─Hunf. – disse Shun.

─Hm. Pensando melhor... o objetivo deles é destruir os principais formadores de soldados da ilha, logo, os três mestres daqui. – disse Ikki olhando pra Shun, Afrodite e June.

─Somos o alvo principal. – disse Shun.

─Exatamente. – disse o loiro.

─Será que o santuario sabe do que houve com June? – disse Ikki.

─Talvez, se Marin estava mesmo com ela e conseguiu fugir então ela deve ter ido pra lá. – disse Hyoga.

─Não me importo com o santuario, eles nos abandonaram, estamos sozinhos. – disse Shun aborrecido.

─Por que diz isso? – disse Hyoga.

─Eles não se importam conosco, querem apenas que forneçamos cavaleiros pra eles sem mais perguntas e faz dois dias que um mensageiro do santuario veio aqui e me avisou que eu estou proibido de por os pés no santuario. – disse Shun irritado.

─O quê? – disseram Hyoga e Ikki juntos.

─Isso mesmo, disse que se eu fosse até lá eu seria punido, e é claro que eu não iria obedecer, mas Afrodite disse que tentaria falar primeiro com eles pra que eu não arrumasse problemas.

─É verdade, eu não estou impedido de continuar indo até o santuario, afinal eu tenho uma casa zodiacal lá, mas mesmo assim eu não consegui falar com o Dohko nem com Atena. – disse Afrodite.

─Estão excluindo nós cinco. – disse Shun.

─Saori. – disseram todos juntos.

─Ela só está preocupada conosco, quer nosso bem estar. – disse Hyoga.

─Essa preocupação está nos prejudicando agora. – disse Ikki.

─De qualquer forma não podemos contar com eles agora. – disse Shun.

─Não sejam tão dramáticos pessoal. – disse Afrodite fazendo todos o olharem.

─Como assim sem drama? Estamos com um problema sério aqui Afrodite. – disse Shun.

─Sim, mas esses soldados não vão pensar em atacar a ilha ainda sendo que esperam uma reação nossa, e evacuar a ilha já não é mais uma opção, então o melhor a se fazer é colocar todos os que não podem se proteger sozinhos no abrigo e ficamos alguns em guarda aqui fora... Ora, vamos, vocês três são legendários, temos uma grande vantagem. – disse Afrodite.

─Aqui tem um abrigo? – perguntou o loiro.

─Sim, fica quase no subsolo, foi uma ideia da June depois do ataque de alguns anos atrás. – disse Shun fazendo Afrodite corar, sendo que foi ele e Milo que atacaram a ilha.

─E porque ninguém disse isso antes? – disse Hyoga irritado.

─Porque você não perguntou. – disse Shun enfezado também, quase nunca brigavam e num dia só já estavam passando dos limites um com o outro.

─Afff. Você é um idiota mesmo Shun. – disse aborrecido.

─Idiota é você. – disse Shun se irritado ainda mais.

─Imbecil. – disse o aquariano.

─Prepotente. ─disse o virginiano.

─Já chega vocês dois. – disse Ikki se irritando também, aqueles dois estavam parecendo ele e o loiro anos atrás, parecia que os papeis tinha se invertido.

─Francamente, vocês estão impossíveis hoje. – disse Afrodite.

─O Shun que tá agindo feito criança. – disse o loiro cruzando os braços.

─Olha Hyoga, você é um, um... Aff, já chega, não quero falar mais com você tão cedo, você está muito irritante hoje. – disse aborrecido.

─Digo o mesmo sobre você. – disse Hyoga.

─Isso não é hora pra desentendimentos gente, apenas procurem se tolerar por enquanto. – disse Afrodite.

Os dois continuavam olhando irritados um pro outro.

─Está decidido então, vamos deslocar os indefesos pro abrigo e aguardar aqui na superfície pelo ataque deles. – disse Shun.

─É nossa única opção mesmo. – disse o loiro com ironia e recebendo um olhar irritado de Shun.

E assim fizeram, Afrodite e Shun deslocaram todos os que não podiam se defender no abrigo e deixou somente os soldados mais experientes na superfície.

Enquanto desciam Ikki e Hyoga observavam que o abrigo era bastante extenso e o caminho pra acha-lo também era quase um labirinto no subterrâneo, e só os habitantes da ilha o conheciam. Enquanto desciam vários soldados e aspirantes a cavaleiros que passavam perto deles só faziam suspirar por estarem na presença dos legendários. Porém o loiro percebeu algo mais, vários soldados tinham olhares diferentes pra cima de Shun, olhares cobiçosos, não podia negar que o virginiano era mesmo muito bonito, mas sentia-se estranho percebendo esse tipo de coisa, Shun devia mesmo prestar mais atenção em volta.

─Como fizeram esse abrigo? – disse Hyoga olhando em volta quando desciam.

─Escavando... Usando o cosmo tudo fica mais fácil. – disse Afrodite.

─Na verdade essa ilha tem vários túneis naturais, nós só abrimos o caminho até a superfície. – disse Shun.

─É bastante estratégico, a June teve uma ideia ótima. – disse Ikki.

─De onde vem esse calor insuportável? – disse Hyoga que suava cada vez mais que adentravam o túnel.

─É uma caverna vulcânica, afinal a ilha foi criada a partir da formação de um vulcão. – disse Ikki.

─Isso mesmo irmão, e ele ainda está ativo, por isso temos várias fontes termais em todo o território da ilha. – disse Shun.

─Hm, por isso tá tão quente... Tem certeza que essas pessoas vão aguentar tanto tempo nesse calor? – disse o loiro.

─É claro, estamos habituados a variação das altas e baixas temperaturas o tempo todo. – disse Afrodite.

─Vocês não tem medo que ele entre em erupção? – disse Hyoga.

─A ilha é protegida e controlada pelo cosmo de Atena desde antes de meu mestre Albiore comanda-la, então é impossível que esse tipo de desastre natural possa acontecer, porem se perdermos a proteção do cosmo de Atena estamos ferrados e a natureza pode fazer o que ela quiser com a ilha. – disse Shun.

─Hm... entendo, não é uma ilha comum. – disse o loiro. Realmente eles dependiam diretamente de Atena, e não era pra menos que aquela ilha era tão importante.

─E nem tá tão quente assim pato das neves, estou me sentindo ótimo com esse calorzinho. – disse Ikki só pra irritar Hyoga.

─Hunf. Vou te soterrar na neve do ponto mais frio da Sibéria pra ver se você vai gostar do ventinho refrescante, galinha flamejante, acho que aí apaga esse seu fogo todo. – disse Hyoga devolvendo a provocação.

─Olha como fala que eu posso mover as lavas que estão entre essas paredes pra cima de você pato atrevido. – disse Ikki rindo.

─Tenta pra ver o que acontece. – disse o loiro rindo também.

─Já começaram? – disse Afrodite aborrecido.

─Vocês nunca vão entender que nos provocar é quase uma necessidade tanto quanto respirar. – disse Ikki rindo.

─Verdade pura e simples. – disse Hyoga rindo também.

─Parece que vocês estão bem amiguinhos ultimamente. – disse Shun enciumado de novo.

─Não é pra tanto, às vezes nos desentendemos de verdade. – disse o loiro lembrando que ele e Ikki ficaram quase dois dias sem se falar depois daquele ocorrido na Sibéria.

─Mas tudo sempre volta ao normal. – disse Ikki sorrindo pro loiro.

─É. – disse o loiro sorrindo pra ele também, estavam felizes em terem se entendido de novo depois do que houve.

─Hunf. Quanta criancice. – disse Shun aborrecido.

─Você e o Hyoga estão brigando na mesma proporção ultimamente Shun. – disse Afrodite.

─Não é a toa que ele é irmão do Ikki. – comentou o loiro olhando irritado pro virginiano andando na sua frente.

─E em todas as vezes é o Hyoga que começa. – disse Shun irritado.

─Olha quem fala, não me lembro de você ser assim tão esquentado como seu irmão.

─Eu estou aqui também lembram? – disse Ikki.

─Você já é naturalmente assim Ikki, o Shun não. – disse Hyoga.

─Eu não estou esquentado, e vê se para de falar comigo que eu ainda estou irritado com você. – disse Shun pra Hyoga.

─Não sou criança pra parar de falar com alguém por birra. – disse o loiro provocando.

─Afrodite, diz pra esse loiro metido medir palavras enquanto estiver na minha ilha. – disse Shun.

─Quantos anos você tem heim Shun? – disse o loiro irritado de novo.

Procuraram ignorar um ao outro por enquanto. Quando terminaram de organizar as pessoas no abrigo voltaram pra sala de reuniões.

─Seria bom se chamássemos o Seiya e o Shiryu também pra nos ajudarem. – disse Ikki.

─Não acho uma boa ideia trazer mais ninguém pra ilha, o principal problema era o de proteger os habitantes daqui agora é só aguardar que acho que podemos dar conta de tudo. – disse Hyoga.

─Tem razão, se esses cavaleiros estão vigiando a ilha de longe então vão ver os dois chegarem e ataca-los antes que cheguem a ilha. – disse Shun.

─Ótimo, agora vamos ficar esperando a boa vontade deles virem? – disse Afrodite.

─Vamos aguardar algumas horas... se não vierem logo podemos armar uma isca com o navio que tem aqui, além do mais temos a chance de esperar que June acorde e nos ajude e que Hyoga recupere suas energias. – disse Ikki.

─Boa ideia Ikki. – disse Afrodite.

─Temos que determinar postos pra cada um de nós. – disse Shun.

─Então decida. – disse Afrodite.

─Afrodite, você pode proteger o lado oeste da ilha onde fica o porto. – disse Shun.

─Pode ser. – disse Afrodite.

─Hyoga pode proteger a entrada do abrigo. – disse Shun.

─Não mesmo, não vou ficar perto daquele forno. – disse o loiro de imediato.

─Quer ficar onde então? – disse aborrecido.

─Posso ficar no lado sul que parece ter menos força de combate dos seus soldados e de frente pra aquela ilha próxima daqui, afinal se esses cavaleiros estiverem vigiando mesmo a ilha então é de lá já que é o local mais perto daqui.

─Tá bom então, o Ikki pode ficar cuidando do abrigo, tudo bem pra você irmão? – disse Shun.

─Sim. – disse Ikki.

─E eu posso ficar no centro da ilha, como uma isca.

─Isca? – disse Ikki preocupado.

─Sim, eles tem que me ver primeiro, já que eu sou um dos alvos centrais.

─Isso é perigoso Shun. – disse Ikki.

─Pode até ser, mas é o local que eu tenho mais área de ataque também, se eles vierem mesmo com poder de fogo aéreo fica mais fácil pra mim poder usar meu cosmo pra controlar o ar e abate-los antes que eles cheguem perto do abrigo, posso causar um vento muito forte que pode fazer eles perderem a estabilidade e caírem.

─É verdade... pode dar certo, mas o ideal seria você estar na praia pra fazer isso e detê-los antes que cheguem a ilha. – disse Afrodite.

─É aí que entra o Hyoga, ele pode atacar usando aquela técnica de quando treinamos aquele dia. – disse Shun olhando pro loiro.

─Que técnica? – disse o loiro.

─Aquela de formar aqueles cones congelados e pontiagudos, essa seria uma boa força de ataque, e vai facilitar pra você já que você vai ficar na praia e perto da agua, sua fonte de munição.

─Bem pensado Shun. – disse Afrodite.

─E caso não seja um ataque aéreo não haverá problemas também, pois mesmo que eles viessem pela agua o Hyoga ainda teria total controle sobre ela... eu não sou muito bom de combate corpo a corpo, mas posso deter grande parte de cavaleiros a nível dos de prata também, e nossa ultima cartada seria Ikki perto do abrigo, você é fundamental irmão, proteja meus pupilos. – disse olhando pro irmão.

─Ok. – disse Ikki.

─E eu heim? - disse Afrodite magoado por se esquecerem dele.

─Você vai ficar no porto por ser bom em combates corpo a corpo também Afrodite, apesar de ser quase impossível que eles ataquem pelo porto, mas mesmo assim você tem a vantagem do ataque a longa distancia quando atira suas rosas. – disse Shun.

─Ah tá, entendi. – disse Afrodite.

Hyoga ficou quieto olhando pra Shun, todas as decisões dele eram estratégicas, não era a toa que era o mestre principal da ilha, estava impressionado com o virginiano. Mas seu orgulho e aborrecimento ainda o impediam de fazer qualquer elogio.

─Bom, agora que todos sabem suas funções então vamos aos nossos postos... se não atacarem daqui a três horas então armaremos uma armadilha no navio que temos aqui... e obrigado irmão por vir nos ajudar. – disse olhando pro leonino.

─Sou seu irmão, tenho que estar aqui mesmo. – disse Ikki sutil como sempre.

─De qualquer forma eu agradeço muito irmão... –disse sorrindo pra Ikki. ─E a você também Hyoga, por ter vindo nos avisar e ainda ter ficado pra ajudar. – disse olhando pro loiro e agradecendo mesmo que ainda estivesse aborrecido com o loiro.

─Hm. – se retirou e foi em direção a praia deixando o virginiano triste.

─Eu vou indo também. – disse Ikki.

Afrodite percebeu o estado de Shun e foi consola-lo.

─Ele passou dos limites hoje né? Pensei que ia morrer sem vê-lo irritado... é até engraçado. Rsrsrsrsr. – disse falando com o virginiano enquanto viam o russo se distanciar.

─Hunf. Hoje ele estava insuportável, mas é raro mesmo ele ficar assim, só que ele nunca ficou assim por minha causa, sempre foi por causa do Ikki.

─Parece que os papeis se inverteram... mas você também o provocou muito hoje Shun, e ele só está aqui porque se preocupa com você.

─Eu sei, eu sei, me arrependo, mas eu também tenho meu orgulho ora.

─Então engula esse orgulho e vai pedir desculpas pra ele, as pessoas superiores são as que perdoam e pedem perdão também.

─Certo, entendi... vou pedir desculpas quando eu me sentir mais calmo senão do jeito que estou vou acabar estapeando ele.

─rsrsrsrs. Ahhh o amor faz isso mesmo. – disse Afrodite rindo. ─Bom... Então eu já vou indo, e não se preocupe que vai dar tudo certo amigo. – disse sorrindo pra Shun.

─Obrigado Afrodite. – disse sorrindo pro pisciano também. ─Espero que sim. – disse pra si mesmo depois.

...

O loiro foi pra praia e sentou-se entre as rochas onde as ondas batiam. Havia soldados por toda parte, mas ali não, um dos motivos pra ter escolhido aquele lugar, existiam apenas alguns pontos de observação que abrigava apenas um soldado vigia.

Suspirou cansado, desde cedo usando o cosmo e depois de passar por tanta coisa num único dia o deixava exausto, apesar de seu cosmo já estar se normalizando de novo. Olhou pra frente pras ondas que iam quase de encontro a onde ele estava, seria um local ótimo pra dormir e era o que ele mais queria agora, fechou os olhos pra apreciar o vento gélido da noite que balançava seus cabelos loiros.

Quando já estava relaxado seu celular toca e ele leva um susto.

─Alô?

─HYOGA! – disse Eire aos prantos.

─Ah, oi Eire... o que houve? Porque está assim?

─Vo-você está bem? – disse ainda chorando.

─Sim, porque?

─Está bem mesmo? você não vai morrer vai?

─Espero que não.

─O QUÊ?

─É só um modo de falar Eire, porque perguntou?

─Quando eu cheguei do trabalho vi uma bacia com uma camisa sua toda ensanguentada na pia, e a sala estava uma zona e depois eu tentei te ligar várias vezes e você não atendeu... o que houve com você? Tem certeza que não está ferido?

─Ah sim, entendi... mas não se preocupe que eu estou bem sim, não estou ferido mais...

─Como assim bem? De onde veio todo aquele sangue? Ele é seu mesmo?

─Sim... É que eu fui baleado...

─Ah meu Deus... E você ainda diz que está bem?

─Esqueceu que eu sou um cavaleiro Eire? É melhor se acostumar agora.

─Não, não, eu nunca vou me acostumar com essas coisas. E você foi a um hospital?

─Não, eu...

─O QUÊ?

─Calma Eire.

─Calma nada, você disse que está ferido e não foi a um hospital? Imprudente.

─Não sou imprudente.

─Ainda está ferido?

─Não, eu estava, mas aí eu curei e...

─Como? Não tô entendendo nada.

─Ah depois eu explico isso Eire... mas não precisa se preocupar que eu estou ótimo.

─Jura?

─Sim. – disse sorrindo, Eire era muito escandalosa.

─E onde você está agora? Está na delegacia?

─Não, estou na ilha de Andrômeda... Aconteceu muita coisa, talvez eu nem volte pra casa hoje.

─Ilha de Andrômeda? O que faz aí? Tá com a Barbie de pântano é?

─Quem?

─O Shun. – disse irritada.

─Ah. Não fala assim dele Eire.

─Tá bom, tá bom... mas o que você tá fazendo aí?

─Ele precisa de mim, e você sabe que ele é muito importante pra mim, não vou abandona-lo.

─Hunf... que espécie de ajuda? Você não vai arriscar sua vida por causa dele vai?

─...

─Hyoga!

─Tá, tá, mais ou menos.

─Como assim mais ou menos? Quer saber, chega, volte pra casa agora. – disse autoritária.

─Só vou voltar quando o Shun não precisar mais de mim Eire.

─Não quero saber, como acha que eu vou ficar a noite toda me preocupando com você? Te quero aqui do meu lado onde eu sei que você vai ficar seguro.

─Já falei que não vou abandonar meu amigo Eire, entenda.

─Ele não pode resolver isso sozinho ora?

─Se estou aqui é porque ele não pode né Eire. – disse com ironia.

─A ilha é dele, então ele que se vire ora. E se você vir eu te recompenso. – disse com uma voz insinuante.

─Hm?

─Podemos ter uma noite bem agitada, só depende de você. – disse ainda com uma voz mais insinuante.

─Ah, er... isso não é hora pra isso Eire. – disse vermelho.

─Porque não? Olha, eu não queria te pressionar a nada ontem, mas a primeira coisa que um casal faz quando se reencontra é sexo Hyoga. – falou curta e grossa como se fosse o assunto mais natural do mundo, deixando um aquariano da cor de um tomate no outro lado da linha.

─...

─Hyoga eu tô falando com você, acaso não sente atração por mim?

─É-é cla-claro que sim Eire.

─Então porque não fizemos sexo ontem?

Hyoga engoliu o seco, nem sabia por que estava evitando a garota na cama... ah é, sabia sim... Shun.

─Bom, foi porque, por que... Eu... ma-mas porque eu tô discutindo isso com você agora? Já falei que não é hora pra isso, eu estou em guarda aqui na ilha e você fica aí falando besteiras.

─Ah, fugindo do assunto de novo né... e o que tem de errado em conversarmos essas coisas? Somos um casal ora.

─Depois falaremos disso Eire, pessoalmente.

─Então vem pra cá agora pra conversarmos pessoalmente e terminar essa conversa na cama suados e satisfeitos.

─Er... estou ocupado agora Eire, amanhã conversamos. Tchau. – disse extremamente vermelho e desligou sem dar tempo da moça responder.

Olhou pro aparelho com a cara mais vermelha que um tomate, engoliu o seco, lembrou que Eire sempre foi assim mesmo, e sempre o deixava sem jeito quando começava a falar daquele jeito, a noite anterior não teve intimidades com ela porque ele tinha acabado de ter aquela conversa desastrosa com Shun e já se sentia estranho em só beija Eire imagine ir pra cama com ela.

Seu celular tocou de novo, era ela, ficou receoso em atender, mas resolveu e atendeu.

─Hyoga. – disse Eire.

─Eire eu já falei que...

─Eu sei, eu sei, falaremos disso depois, e aí você não me escapa... mas por favor Hyoga, tome cuidado, muito cuidado meu amor. – disse dando-se por vencida, mas ainda muito preocupada.

─Tá bom, terei cuidado, boa noite e até amanhã. Tchau.

─Tchau Hyoga... eu te amo. – disse e o loiro ficou quieto.

─Hyoga?

─Er... tchau Eire. – disse e desligou.

Ficou olhando pro aparelho triste e com o maior remorso, por que não conseguia ama-la?

Voltou a olhar pra frente suspirando.

─Hyoga. – disse Shun de repente atrás do loiro.

─Hã? O que faz aqui? Volte pro seu posto. – disse o aquariano.

─Você não manda em mim. – disse aborrecido.

─Não estou mandando, estou apenas falando. – disse aborrecido de novo também.

Olharam-se e suspiraram juntos.

─Porque estamos brigando tanto? - disse Shun.

─Não sei, efeito da nossa ultima conversa?

─Deve ser.

─Eu, eu vim pedir desculpas. – disse Shun sem olhar o loiro.

─Pelo quê? – disse Hyoga voltando-se pro virginiano.

─Pelo jeito que agi hoje, sei que você só quer ajudar.

─Ah, eu não consigo ficar bravo com você por muito tempo mesmo... e desculpa também, eu sai da minha normalidade também hoje e fui muitas vezes rude com você.

─Tudo bem... é tão difícil te ver nervoso que eu até fico feliz quando vejo que você ainda tem um lado humano assim. – disse rindo.

─Aff. Daqui a pouco você vai dizer a mesma coisa que seu irmão sempre diz.

─O que?

─Que eu pareço um robô.

─rsrsrsrs. Não vou dizer não, se bem que... – disse rindo.

─Hunf.

Shun sentou-se ao lado do loiro e virou-se pra frente também pra olhar as ondas, ficaram um tempo em silencio.

─Você e o Ikki andam bastante unidos ultimamente não é? – disse com um tom de ciúmes.

─Er... mais ou menos. – lembrou-se do que Millo disse sobre tomar cuidado com o que iria fazer senão acabaria dando briga entre os dois irmãos, mesmo que Ikki tenha dito a ele que sentia apenas atração física por ele, mas só isso já era bem ruim, então resolveu omitir essa informação do virginiano.

─Hm... nunca pensei que os veria tão amigos assim algum dia.

─Seu irmão é uma ótima pessoa Shun, eu finalmente estou vendo isso, e ele pensava a mesma coisa sobre mim, e agora que resolvemos nossas diferenças nossa amizade está se construindo aos poucos. – disse sorrindo lembrando de Ikki.

─Que bom. – disse num tom que não pareceu muito convincente.

Ficaram quietos olhando pro mar.

─Hyoga...

─Hm?

─Você se arrepende?

─Do que?

─De ter retribuído meu beijo aquele dia.

O loiro ficou quieto um minuto pra enfim responder.

─Não.

─Gostou?

─Talvez.

Shun sorriu ainda olhando pra praia.

─Quer bis? - disse rindo.

─Não força. - disse o loiro, mas sorrindo também.

Ficaram em silencio de novo.

─Vai continuar afastado de mim Shun?

─Não, eu não ia conseguir mesmo.

─Que bom, não consegui ficar longe de você.

─Sentiu minha falta é? – disse sorrindo.

─Foi. – disse o loiro vermelho.

─Sentiu algo mais que saudade?

─Isso é um interrogatório?

─rsrsrsrs. Não... Estou feliz.

─Por quê?

─Por termos nos entendido, e por você ter admitido que gostou do meu beijo... Se gostou é porque sente algo por mim além de amizade.

─Estou confuso... Mas não se engane, talvez eu só esteja começando a sentir atração física por você.

─Sério? Já é alguma coisa.

─Por que você coloca tanta confiança em mim?

─Não sei, quando se ama é assim mesmo... Sempre ter uma esperança.

─Confiança que algum dia eu vou te amar mesmo?

─Talvez, eu sei que tenho meu charme também, e uma hora você ia acabar cedendo a ele. - disse rindo.

─rsrsrs. Tá certo, tá certo.

Ficaram em silencio de novo.

─Você já amou outra pessoa Shun?

─Não. Só você. – disse simplesmente fazendo o loiro ficar vermelho.

─Como tem certeza que é amor mesmo?

─Está duvidando?

─Não, só quero saber como é mesmo.

─Hm... Bom, eu penso em você o tempo todo, senti muito sua falta, gosto de tudo em você, nos seus gestos, suas manias, e até mesmo seus defeitos... Eu sonho com você, sinto ciúmes... Isso é amor.

─Hum. – o loiro ficou pensando nas palavras de Ikki.

─Sentiu alguma dessas coisas por mim alguma vez? – disse o virginiano jogando verde.

─Talvez.

─Para com esse talvez, não sabe falar sim ou não?

─Talvez. Rsrsrsrs

─Aff. Por que às vezes você é tão irritante?

─Me responde você, afinal você foi irritante a noite toda.

─Fui não.

─Foi.

─Fui não.

─Está sendo agora.

─Afff. – emburrou-se de novo e ficou olhando irritado pro mar de novo fazendo o loiro rir da atitude.

─rsrsrsrs. Você é uma graça Shun.

─Fico feliz em contribuir com seu humor. – disse olhando pro loiro que sorria.

─Estou grato. Rsrsrs.

Shun não pode deixar de sorrir também, estavam tão finalmente se entendendo.

Ficaram em silencio de novo.

─Hyoga.

─Hm?

─Er... Aquela hora que estávamos na sala de reuniões... Você ia, ia me beijar?

O loiro ouviu e ficou vermelho de repente.

─...

─Ia ou não?

─Sim. - disse e o loiro vermelho e Shun ficou mais sorridente ainda.

─Hyoga.

─Hm?

─Você disse que tá em duvida sobre o que sente né?

─Er... É.

Shun ficou quieto por enquanto.

─Hyoga.

─Fala.

─Faz... Faz amor comigo?

O loiro rapidamente olha por virginiano pra ver se aquilo tinha saído mesmo da boca dele.

─O que disse?

─Faz amor comigo?

O loiro se aproxima mais e toca a testa de Shun pra ver se ele estava com febre.

─O que foi? – disse Shun.

─Se sente bem?

─Sim. Por quê?

─Achei que estivesse delirando pra fazer uma pergunta dessas.

─O quê que tem?

─Como assim "o quê que tem"? Você pediu pra eu fazer amor com você.

─E daí?

─Definitivamente você não está raciocinando direito.

─É um pedido simples.

─Não é não.

─Então me beija, talvez assim você tira suas dúvidas.

─Não.

─Poxa é só um beijo, faz isso pelo seu amigão aqui, você não ia me beijar aquela hora mesmo? Faz isso agora.

─Não se beija um amigo na boca Shun.

─Devia ter pensado nisso naquele dia.

─Aquele dia foi uma exceção.

─Podemos repetir essa exceção.

─...

─E então?

─Então o que?

─Ah, para com isso Hyoga, tô falando sério.

─Falando sério é? – disse sorrindo.

─Falei pra parar.

─Tá, parei.

─E aí?

─O quê?

─Affff.

─rsrsrsrsrsrs.

─Não sei pra quê essa resistência toda, aquele dia você não ficou tão puritano.

─Não vou beijar você aqui onde qualquer um dos seus soldados pode ver Shun, e se não percebeu tem vários deles me observando desde que cheguei.

─É que você é um raro cavaleiro do gelo, eles estão admirados, até mesmo comigo ainda ficam assim.

─Hunf... parece que por você não é só admiração. – disse lembrando dos vários olhares pra cima do virginiano. ─E essa geração se impressiona com qualquer coisa ultimamente.

─Realmente... Mas e então?

─O quê?

─Se tivéssemos sozinhos rolaria?

─Você não desiste mesmo né.

─Não mesmo.

─Certo, certo... Rolaria sim.

─Sério?

─Sim.

─Podemos ir pro meu quarto.

─Estamos em guarda agora Shun.

─Depois então?

─Eu não disse isso.

─Mas você disse que podia me beijar de novo.

─Talvez.

─Me beija agora, estamos distantes dos olhares dos meus soldados, aqui é um ponto cego.

─Não.

─Hunf. É só um beijo. – suspirou e decidiu ficar quieto.

O loiro olha pro virginiano emburrado e ri.

Passa um tempo e se aproxima lentamente do virginiano de súbito o puxa pra praia atrás da rochas onde podiam fugir dos olhares de qualquer um, senta-se na areia e puxa o virginiano consigo também que mantinha uma expressão e tamanha surpresa com aquilo, aproxima-se de novo e deposita um beijo na bochecha de Shun e se afasta brevemente pra olhar a expressão do virginiano que era de surpresa.

Aproximasse de novo e beija o canto dos lábios de Shun só pra provocar percebendo que Shun se arrepiava cada vez mais e já fechava os olhos esperando.

Enfim se aproxima dos lábios dele e o beija demoradamente, fica um tempo assim e pede passagem com sua língua e que foi bem recebida pelo virginiano que rapidamente corresponde ardentemente sugando os lábios do loiro. Ficou um tempo assim até ficarem sem ar.

Separaram-se e ficaram se olhando ainda ofegantes.

─Você sabe beijar. - disse Shun ainda ofegante e com um imenso sorriso.

─Você também. - disse o loiro, nunca pensou que diria aquilo a um homem, sentia-se estranho, mas bem ao mesmo tempo.

Shun aproximou-se de novo e beijou o loiro delicadamente, próprio dele e com mais calma, e que o aquariano correspondeu de novo e fazendo uma caricia no pescoço de Shun.

Shun sentiu mais confiança e passou lentamente suas mãos para o peito do loiro, sentindo o corpo dele, estavam sentindo intensamente o gosto da boca um do outro até Shun ter o ímpeto de chegar a base da camisa de Hyoga e fazer um movimento que ia levanta-la, Hyoga sentiu e imediatamente se separa do virginiano segurando as mãos dele.

─Já chega. - disse ofegante.

─Desculpe. - disse Shun vermelho também.

Voltaram a suas posições.

─E então? – disse Shun.

─O quê?

─Tem duvidas ainda que me ama?

─Convencido nada você heim? – disse o loiro com ironia.

─rsrsrs. É claro, depois de um beijo desses. – disse sorrindo satisfeito.

Ficaram em um breve silencio de novo até o loiro se pronunciar.

─Shun.

─Hum?

─Posso ser franco com você?

─É claro.

─O que vou dizer vai magoa-lo, mas eu queria muito que você não fizesse drama nem nada do tipo, por favor.

─Eu não fico de drama não.

─Só promete... Ao menos tente.

─Tá, tá.

─Er...bom, desculpe por ter sido tão rude com você hoje, e por ter agido como um perfeito idiota quando você se declarou aquele dia... Eu entendo o que você sente por mim, eu nunca duvidei disse de verdade, é que eu fiquei surpreso mesmo... Eu ainda estou confuso com tudo isso, mas o que eu posso te dizer é que nossos beijos significaram muito pra mim, nunca pensei que iria gostar tanto de te beijar... – disse fazendo o virginiano sorrir ainda mais.

─Bom... Dá pra imaginar o quanto eu fiquei confuso depois disso não é mesmo? Eu posso confirmar também que eu estou mesmo atraído por você, é outra coisa que eu nunca imaginaria sentir, mas estou... Não sei definir ainda o que seja, mas eu sempre tive um carinho e uma afeição imensa por você, não quero que ache que eu deixo meus amigos se aproximarem tanto de mim, mas você eu sempre permiti... Você é uma pessoa adorável, gentil, sensível e tem tudo que eu gosto numa companheira...

─Então o que está esperando? Me toma pra você. – disse Shun feliz.

─Não... Minha palavra ainda é a mesma daquele dia, mesmo sentindo essa coisa nova eu tenho certeza que não te amo, bom... Eu acho que não, ou talvez não esse tipo de amor, mas pode acreditar que eu sinto alguma coisa sim. – disse deixando o virginiano triste. ─Só que tem outro problema. – continuou.

─Qual?

─Eire.

─Hunf, se sente mesmo alguma coisa por mim então o que custa tirar a prova, se você não ama a Eire mesmo.

─Preste atenção, eu gosto dela como uma amiga ou até mesmo uma irmã, do mesmo modo que eu via você também... A Eire me ama, eu não tenho duvidas disso também, ela não é exatamente um obstáculo porque eu não a amo como ela quer e você já sabe disso, mas quero que entenda que eu não posso simplesmente deixa-la, ela esperou muito por mim, tem ideia do quanto ela insistiu pra mim voltar? O quanto conversamos e o quanto estamos envolvidos? Seria injusto com ela simplesmente dispensa-la, eu sei que você não gosta dela, mas ela é uma boa moça, você apenas não a conhece direito, e eu não digo isso de qualquer pessoa... Também não estou tentando te convencer a se conformar com ela, afinal não é que eu queira me achar muito, mas você realmente tem seus motivos pra não gostar dela.

─Está dizendo que nunca vai me dar uma chance por causa dela? – disse Shun aborrecido.

─Não, seu problema é comigo não com ela, estou dizendo que não há motivos pra odiá-la, ela não merece isso, e ainda por cima ela sequer sabe o que você sente por mim, fora que ela não simpatiza com você também, mas o ponto é que não quero que haja desentendimentos, não é porque eu estou sentindo algo novo por você que eu vou deixa-la, eu posso não ama-la, mas eu gosto muito dela também, tanto quanto gosto de você, mesmo que o que eu sinta por você tenha aumentado. E sei o que é o certo a se fazer, ela não merece minha frieza, ela merece meu carinho e toda minha afeição por ela, assim como você.

─Mas ela sempre vai vir primeiro né?

─Eu não disse isso, eu disse que enquanto ela sentir amor que possa investir em mim então eu não vou deixa-la, é ela que tem que me deixar.

─Então você está dizendo que há sim uma chance de você retribuir ao que eu sinto, mas vai continuar com ela mesmo não a amando apenas por consideração, e isso dispensa qualquer sentimento novo que você pode investir por mim?

─Er... sim.

─E você ainda tem coragem de me dizer isso? – disse irritado.

─Queria que eu mentisse? Estou dizendo o que penso e acho que estou tomando a decisão certa.

─Você não a ama e tem certeza que nunca vai amar a Eire, mas vai dispensar qualquer chance de ser feliz comigo apenas por que não acha justo com ela... E comigo Hyoga? Acha justo comigo?

─Eu a considero tanto quanto você Shun... Acontece que eu não sei o que sinto exatamente por você, e se eu nunca for capaz de te amar? Isso vai acabar com você com o tempo e eu não quero fazer você sofrer, então prefiro magoa-lo agora do que faze-lo sofrer ainda mais com o tempo.

─Isso me parece altruísmo forçado... Não me vem com essa conversa de novo que eu não caio.

─Não estou discutindo minha decisão com você Shun, estou comunicando caso você tenha pensado outra coisa com esse ultimo beijo.

─Então ele foi só uma despedida? Você não quer arriscar? Não quer ser feliz?

─Não.

─Afff. Sou eu? Eu que não sou bom o bastante pra você? É porque eu sou um homem?

─Ahh, nem vem com auto piedade pra cima de mim Shun, eu estou gostando de você e só isso já é bem ruim e nem é porque você é um homem, já é bem estranho que eu não tenha surtado depois que você se declarou e mais estranho ainda que eu esteja sentindo atração por um homem sendo que isso sequer passou pela minha cabeça algum dia, mas isso não vem ao caso... E já parou pra pensar que você está em obsessão por mim? E criando uma imagem de mim que você idealiza, mas na verdade não existe? Já me disseram muitas vezes que o amor cega as pessoas.

─Eu não estou cego, eu sei o que sinto, e é só você que eu quero, exatamente do jeito que é.

─Não diga bobagens Shun, todo amor passa algum dia, você já esteve com uma garota pra pelo menos saber a diferença?

─Não, eu quero estar é com você.

─Sinto, mas não vou magoar a Eire pra investir num amor que vai magoar é você Shun, entenda que eu quero você apenas como um amigo. – disse suspirando.

Shun suspirou irritado, agora sabia que teria sim uma chance com o loiro, mas ele não ficaria com ele apenas pra não magoar Eire e não querer investir num amor que não tinha certeza se iria crescer.

─E se você tivesse certeza do que sente? – disse voltando-se pro loiro de novo.

─Hm?

─Digamos... Hipoteticamente falando... Se você me amasse mesmo, você deixaria a Eire?

─Hipoteticamente é? – disse balançando a cabeça com a insinuação.

─Sim.

─Se eu te amasse mesmo eu saberia que eu não te magoaria, então sim, eu deixaria a Eire antes de machuca-la forçando um amor que eu nunca sentiria por ela já que ele já pertenceria a você.

─Então você só precisa tirar a duvida, afinal do contrario de você eu sei que na verdade seu coração é mole e que é capaz sim de se apaixonar, e nesse caso seria eu a ocupar esse lugar, eu sei que a Eire nunca te faria feliz mesmo, eu sim.

─Isso que é confiança excessiva heim. – comentou o loiro.

─É claro, autoestima é tudo. – disse confiante. ─Então... eu quero tirar sua duvida.

─Hm? Como?

─Faz amor comigo.

─Aff. De novo isso? Não se beija um amigo e muito menos se vai pra cama com ele Shun. – disse vermelho de novo.

─Só uma vez.

─Não... Em primeiro lugar eu nem sei como faria isso, você é um homem, como é que eu ia... er... – disse mais vermelho ainda.

─Não se preocupe com isso, eu sei o que fazer o Afrodite me ensinou.

─Como é que é? Como ele te ensinou? – disse enciumado.

─Ele me disse como é que ele faz com o Carlo. – disse vermelho também.

─Ahh bom.

─Estava com ciúmes é? – disse o virginiano rindo.

─Hunf, é claro que não.

─Sei... e então?

─Me responde uma coisa primeiro Shun, você é virgem?

─Hã? – corou de repente.

─É ou não é?

─So-sou.

─Nunca? Nem mesmo com uma garota?

─Não. – disse vermelho.

─Hum... Aquela vez o Seiya disse que a June gostava de você... é verdade?

─Hm? Por que a pergunta?

─Responde logo.

─Tá, é verdade sim, ela gosta de mim, na verdade ela se declarou faz um tempo, mais ou menos uns dois anos atrás, mas eu realmente a considero uma irmã, convivemos juntos desde que iniciei meu treinamento aqui na ilha e a June sempre esteve ao meu lado, então é natural que eu a veja apenas como uma irmã mesmo, e eu não dei uma resposta pra ela e acho que ela esqueceu.

─Essas coisas não se esquecem Shun. E essa historia não parece familiar pra você? – disse com sarcasmo.

─É diferente.

─Não é não, ela gosta de você mesmo e deve ter se conformado ou ainda tenha esperanças já que você não esteve com ninguém até então.

─Acha que ela ainda aguarda uma resposta minha?

─Acho.

─Lamento por ela, mas eu a vejo apenas como uma pessoa querida, e não muda de assunto, e quanto a você? É vigem?

─É claro que não. – disse simplesmente.

─Hunf. Sempre faz isso? Com quem? Porque com a Eire que não é. – disse irritado.

─Bom, às vezes eu saio, vou num bar e...

De repente, um tapa.

─Ai, porque me bateu? – disse olhando pro virginiano que o olhava irritado.

─Safado, fica com qualquer uma por aí e comigo você não quer.

─Tenho vinte anos e sou independente, e você é meu amigo Shun, eu o respeito muito, além do mais eu tenho minhas necessidades ora...

Outro tapa.

─Arrgg, e você fala isso na maior naturalidade seu sem vergonha, aposto que a Eire não sabe disso também.

─Ai, para de me bater. – disse irritado com Shun.

─Você merece.

─Calma aí Shun, acho que você entendeu errado, eu só disse que não sou virgem, no passado eu saia com algumas garotas mesmo, mas eu sequer chegava a ir pra cama com elas, minha primeira vez foi com a Eire, depois que terminamos eu não fui pra cama com mais nenhuma garota nem mesmo na faculdade, e olha que lá as garotas eram muitos gostosas mesmo e...

Outro tapa.

─Ai. Para com isso.

─Seu mulherengo... agora continua.

─Hunf. Como eu estava dizendo, eu só comecei a sair com garotas de novo quando eu comecei a trabalhar nas agencias de policia, eu saia com algumas do trabalho e outras eu conhecia num bar mesmo, e realmente acontecia, mas depois que eu e Eire reatamos nosso relacionamento eu não fiz mais isso e... – lembrou-se da conversa que teve com Ikki e ficou vermelho de repente, percebeu que realmente estava com abstinência de sexo. ─Nossa, o Ikki tem razão, então estou mesmo de abstinência. – pensou alto.

─Hã?

─Nada, nada... e porque eu tô te contando minha vida intima mesmo heim? – disse vermelho.

─Porque eu pedi ora, e agora que a Eire voltou com certeza você já foi pra cama com ela né? – disse enciumado.

─Er... não.

─Sério? – disse sorrindo.

─Argg. E porque você tá sorrindo heim? Tá vendo só? Você está bagunçando minha cabeça com essa historia toda, nem mesmo sexo com a Eire eu estou conseguindo ter por sua causa. – disse irritado balançando a cabeça.

─Sente atração por mim? – disse Shun rindo.

─Cala boca Shun, me deixa pensar. – disse irritado e vermelho virando-se do virginiano.

─Não quer saber como é estar com um homem? – disse Shun insinuante.

─Quieto.

─Você pode acabar gostando, o Afrodite me disse que a experiência com um homem e muito mais prazerosa e...

─Mandei ficar quieto. – disse vermelho virando-se pro virginiano.

─Por que está assim? Isso é natural.

─Acontece que é estranho ouvir isso de você, afinal você sempre foi um garoto inocente pra mim.

─Não sou mais, tenho dezenove anos ora, já passou da hora eu ter relações com alguém, acontece que eu estou me guardando pra você.

─Ah para com isso Shun, não diga essas coisas. – disse vermelho.

─Não precisa ficar assim... eu só quero uma coisa de você. - disse segurando o rosto do loiro.

─Já falei que não.

─Tem certeza? – disse se aproximando e tomou o loiro num beijo intenso e exigente sugando os lábios do loiro.

─Hm, hm... Shun... espere... eu... eu... – dizia em meio ao beijo tentando afastar Shun, mas estava difícil com o virginiano tomando sua boca daquele jeito provocante.

Num impulso tomou controle da situação e correspondeu ao beijo de Shun e passou a beija-lo ardentemente também e com mais fome e o deixou sem ar.

Shun tomava folego de vez em quando e passando a acariciar o corpo do russo de novo. tocou de leve nas no baixo ventre do loiro e percebeu, o loiro imediatamente rompe o contato.

─Tá vendo só? Isso não é coisa de quem não quer. – disse insinuante.

─Hunf... eu não posso fazer isso Shun, já te falei porque.

─Só uma vez, se não sentir mesmo nada então eu te deixo em paz.

─Talvez seja só curiosidade.

─E que pode se tornar algo maior não acha? – disse sorrindo pro loiro.

Hyoga engole o seco, Shun parecia ser tão atraente agora, tão desejável, se não se segurasse poderia fazer algo que provavelmente se arrependeria, afinal nada continuaria como antes se fizesse mesmo amor com o virginiano, e a ultima coisa que queria é tornar as coisas mais estranhas do que já estavam.

Baixou a cabeça pensando naquilo, as coisas estavam se complicando cada vez mais.

Mal pensa direito e de repente ouve um estrondo logo na frente deles, ambos viram-se imediatamente pra frente e surpreendem-se com o que veem.


End file.
